From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two
by Meagan and Sasha
Summary: Update! Update! As Meagan heals from her injury, Ventress seems to keep causing problems. Obi-Wan and Anakin leave the safety of the Jedi Temple to go chasing after the sith! We hope you enjoy this new update! :)
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

For those of you just joining us, this is the second part of the story "From Earth to Star Wars." Though this can be read by itself, a more complete understanding of this part is better after having read part one. However, here is a quick summary.

Meagan travels from her home in Colorado to the _Star Wars _world to discover that it is real, but a little different from the stories on Earth. She meets up with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi on a transport taken over by pirates. She goes back to the Temple with them to discover her hidden Force talents and eventually works with children there. Over the course of a year, she learns about herself and the real _Star Wars _world and she and Obi-Wan eventually fall in love. Mostly because of his rank of Padawan, the young couple decides to be friends. It is not long after that decision that the Force pulls Meagan back home. Then both the Jedi and Meagan have to adjust to being apart. 

Our story opens six years after the end of part one, as Meagan, still on Earth, begins another amazing adventure……

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Post TPM by about four years. (Anakin is about thirteen.) 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. **Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. **

****

Chapter One

**Earth, Pine Tree, Colorado**

I stood by my Father's grave, next to my Mother. The cool wind blew through my hair, making me shiver. I was still in shock over his death three months ago today.

"Honey." My Mom spoke, breaking into my thoughts. "Can I have a moment alone?"

I sighed, wishing I could say the same, but what could I say to her? She was married to him. "I'll be at the car."

She nodded as I walked toward the car, trying to calm down. Since the car accident, I hadn't a moment with him alone, never a chance to finally say goodbye. 

The accident had hit all of us, especially Mom, very hard. For some reason, they leaned on me for support. Seth and Heather lived in Denver, leaving me to take care of Mom. Of course they called me all the time to see about Mom or asked how this or that was doing. (I was the one that mostly handled all the stuff you do after someone dies. Mom couldn't handle it, so I did it.) I was the strong one, the one they all turned too. However I couldn't grieve and had barely cried at the funeral. Even Lisa (my parents sort of adopted her), who lost her own father at a young age, turned to me for support when it should have been the other way around.

I cleared my mind quickly as Mom returned to the car. "Ready?"

She nodded and climbed into the car. The ride was quiet as we drove back home. (After the accident, I moved back in with Mom to help her handle things.) Mom went to rest after we got back, leaving me to finish cleaning the house, and to fix dinner, as usual. 

The next few moths continued on as they had been. I'd been back to work about a month after the accident, so I commuted in during the week. I'd meant to move back into my own place, but it just never happened. I didn't mind too much, especially if I was in town, Seth wouldn't let me hear the end of it by not living with Mom.

However, sometimes I wished he would help more, but Heather and the kids depended on him and his job was in Denver. So, they came over when they could, but the majority of the time it was just Mom and I.

My days started out early, extremely early. We lived a little outside of town on a farm that hand been sold down to just a handful of acres. We still had an old barn, but the only animals we had were my Dad's horses. I just couldn't sell them, didn't find it in my heart too. So, they had to be taken care of, along with our dogs. Thankfully, Seth or some friend from town would come out and mow now and then so I wouldn't have to do it. 

My grandparent's farm was left to Mom after Dad's death, so that was another thing I handled. Though it hadn't been a working farm in years, I still had go out there and check on things now and then. We mostly used it for get together's and swam in the river or put something in the barn to store. My Grandfather died years ago, but Grandma lived in a nursing home in town, so Mom and I visited her regularly. 

Sometimes, late at night, I wondered why I was the one that always took care of things, like my Dad did. I still haven't figured it out if I just shouldered everything on my own or if they assumed I would be the strong one. Maybe, I finally came to the conclusion years later, that it was a little of both. 

However, the weight of it all finally began to get to me. So, knowing how well Mom was now doing, I could leave to spend some time by myself, away from everything. This wasn't just a weekend trip either. I had enough money saved up to last close to a year. 

"I can't believe you are leaving." Lisa confronted me as I packed. "This isn't like you, being selfish."

I stopped cold. "I'm not being selfish. I just need my own space for a while. I need a break."

"Then get your own place."

"No." I said firmly. "I need to get away for a while. Mom's fine and I've done everything for the past six months, let Seth do something for once."

"Meagan think about this."

"I'm leaving Lisa and nothing will change it."

She sighed. "It's him isn't? He gave you a crazy idea and you're going to him again."

Oh, how I could use Obi-Wan's calm presence right now. "Nope. This was all my idea."

"You can't be serious?" Lisa asked, still stunned.

"Lisa, please try to understand this. I just need a little space for a while and then I'll be back."

"How long?" I heard her sigh, not understanding my reasons, but wasn't going to argue with me any longer.

I shrugged, zipping one bag closed, and turned to pack another. "Honestly, I don't know."

Lisa sighed again, and turned to leave. "Goodbye Meagan."

I smiled at my old friend. "Bye Lisa."

She smiled back and let herself out.

I finished my packing, loaded it into my car, said goodbye to Mom and drove off toward the Rockies, not looking back.

****Obi-Wan's point of view****

**Jedi Temple**

One evening, Anakin and I were headed away from the cafeteria after dinner. "Master?"

I turned slightly as we continued to walk down the hallway. "Yes Padawan?"

"When can I start making my own lightsaber?" I thought on this as he continued, nearly jumping up and down. "I mean, I have a practice one, but a real one, like yours."

I remained quiet for a moment or two as Anakin did calm down, patiently awaiting my answer. "After this current term is over, I was going to have you begin making one. You still have a lot to learn, but you're skills are competent enough to carry your own lightsaber."

He smiled thankfully. "Thank you Master."

I smiled back as we headed back to my quarters. After we finished working on the work the Council gave us, he looked to me. "So, I get to decide what it looks like and everything?"

I nodded. "One of the greatest trials a Jedi goes through is to make his or her own lightsaber. It is a great honor to make one."

"Where you my age?"

"About. I had a practice one for a while, but one day, Qui-Gon told me I had developed enough so he let me build my own." 

"Did he show you how to?"

"A little, but it's your weapon Anakin, and you must make it alone." His face dropped slightly. "However, there are books on how to construct one, and I will help you if needed. But the Force will always guide you." I looked into his eyes, making sure he got the meaning. 

He nodded. "Yes Master." He paused before asking. "Do I really have to wait to the end of the term?"

I, on one hand, knew his impatience wasn't a good thing, but his desire to be a Jedi and work toward it was admirable. "Yes, Anakin, you do. But you can start reading the books about building one starting in a few weeks."

He let out a cheer, but quickly hushed it to a smile at the look I sent him. As we continued to study together, I could feel his excitement at the thought of building his own saber. I was about to say something to him, but the flash of a memory held me back. The look in Qui-Gon's eyes when he told me I could build my own and the pride that my Master thought I was ready to use my own weapon. I put my hand on his shoulder as he looked up at me and smiled, somehow knowing my thoughts.

*******

****Meagan's point of view****

**On Earth: Colorado**

As I drove, thoughts crowded into my head, about the accident and the last six months. Dad and I had always been close and losing him was ruff, especially since I'd never been given my own space. 

I sighed, letting the cold mountain air kiss my cheeks. I was driving up and Northward. There was a family cabin that we owned in a retreat center, almost like condos on the beach….some cousin or something… but everyone was allowed to use it. I knew no one lived up there and it wasn't being rented right now. I figured I would stay up there for a while, at least until I decided where to go and what to do. I knew I couldn't live up there all winter, but at least it was a starting point. But most important, there would be no one I had to take care of but me. I didn't care if it sounded selfish or not. I needed to take some time alone and handle this my own way.

No one really understood, except Mom did a little, though she did try to talk me out of it like everyone else did. She called Seth and he was so close to talking me out of it. He invited me to stop on my way up for a few days, see the kids and such. However, I full well knew if I stopped there, I wouldn't get any further, so I added close to a hundred miles to the trip just to avoid seeing them. 

At one point in time, I pulled over, at the spot where the accident occurred. I closed my eyes, nearly seeing the semi-truck that lost control and hit my Dad's truck. Being a mountain road, they were going slow enough that where if Daddy's truck hadn't gone over the edge he would have undoubtedly lived. 

I hastily wiped my eyes, staring at the cross that we put up that had a small wreath around it. I placed the flowers that I had picked up in the nearby town and placed them at the foot of the cross. 

I stood there for a moment or two, just wishing I could see him one more time. "I miss you Daddy. I love you."

Sighing, turned, got back into my car and drove up the hill, feeling I had made one small step in letting everything go.

*******

It didn't take me much longer to get the center and check in and drive through the woods to the cabin. I did stop by at the store and picked up the cold stuff. (I had stopped by a grocery store early to get everything else.) After I unpacked, I changed into something more comfortable and sat out on the back porch, holding a mug of hot cocoa. I stared up at the stars, wishing that everything would just go back to the way it was before, but I knew it never would. Now I had to learn to adjust.

However, over the next few weeks or so, I just couldn't seem to cry or grieve in any way. It was like my heart stopped and I wasn't quite sure how to unstop it either. I had thought stopping by the car sight would help more than it actually did. So, I continued to read, take long walks, biking and other things. I had called Mom to let her know I arrived safely, but that I wouldn't come home or return any messages until I was good and ready. Of course, I had no idea of when that would be. 

It was one day that I was sitting in the small bedroom, reading when I fell asleep that the most unexpected thing happened again…….

*******

I opened my eyes and took in the different surroundings. The room was unfamiliar to me but yet there was a sense of familiarity. I propped myself up to gaze around the room. In a split second I knew what was so familiar. It was Obi-Wan. I recognized him before I even saw him. His unique Force signature was written throughout the room simply because he lived there. He was standing in the kitchen with his back towards me, but there was no doubt in my mind of who it was. He turned his head around in shock and surprise, not believing who had just sensed him. I then realized why he appeared different from the back. I now noticed the longer hair and the beard. It then hit me that I had come back to this universe, but it was years later.

"What . . . how . . . where did you come from?" Obi-Wan was finally able to put some thoughts together.

Before I could answer, a young boy, probably at about twelve or thirteen, with blond hair, a small ponytail and a padawan braid walked into the room.

'Anakin.' My brain told me, though the kid didn't look a whole like Hayden Christianson. 

"Master, I felt a disturbance in the Force." He informed Obi-Wan as he walked into the room. He stopped short when he saw me sitting on the couch. "Who is she? Where did she come from?" The questions poured from his mouth, "Her Force signature is very different from ours."

'Not again.' I thought, realizing the mess I would have to go through with the Jedi Council again. Now they would have to discuss why I had returned.

"Hi, I'm Meagan." I introduced myself and decided to let Obi-Wan answer the second question.

"Meagan? I've heard about you." Anakin informed me, looking extremely interested.

"Really?" I asked in spite of myself. It isn't everyday someone changes galaxies.

"Well you did cause quite a stir when you disappeared six years ago." Obi-Wan answered.

"Six years?" I asked. 'Six years, that would be in between the Episode I and II.' I thought, mentally calculating when I was in _Star Wars_ time.

"So…." Obi-Wan prompted. It was more than obvious that he wanted to hear my story.

"Well, the last thing I remember here was going back to my quarters after talking to you when you and Qui-Gon returned from the Corellian Sector. I went to sleep and woke up on Earth. I've been there for the past number of years thinking I had gone back home for good. I was just sitting in my room reading and the next thing I remember I woke up here."

"Master, what are we going to do? If I felt a disturbance, certainly the Jedi Masters did as well." Anakin pointed out.

I inwardly groaned. I was not ready to face Master Yoda, Master Windu or the rest of the Council yet. I was just getting used to the fact that Obi-Wan was no longer the Padawan instead of the Knight with an apprentice.

"Right you are, Padawan. But let her adjust to what happened before we summon the Council." Anakin nodded in return and I gave Obi-Wan a grateful smile, relieved that he picked up on my discomfort.

Anakin turned his attention towards me with a curious look in his eyes. "Is it true that you called a lightsaber to you, killing some space pirate and saving not only two Jedi, but an entire transport?"

"Don't you have classes to attend to Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked him before I could even begin to explain what really happened.

"Yes Master," Anakin rolled his eyes. "We'll talk later." He told me as he walked by.

"What was that all about?" I asked after Anakin had left.

"There are plenty of rumors about you flying around the Temple." He answered.

"And I can only imagine how far stretched they are." I stood up and followed Obi-Wan back into the small dinning area. I grabbed a piece of fruit and took a bite, more out of habit than of hunger. We sat there in silence as we ate until I noticed that he kept looking up at me.

"What?" I asked instead of trying to sense his emotions because if he wanted to tell me he would. 

He simply shook his head and mumbled, "Nothing," and turned his attention back to his now empty plate. 

I could tell that something was bothering him and it appeared to me that it had to do with me showing up again, especially if he still had feelings for me. "Obi-wan, something is on your mind. What is it?" If he didn't answer this time, I would drop it.

He looked back up at me and I could tell that he was contemplating whether or not he should tell me. I was just about to give up hope when he answered.

"I missed you." Most of the time, Jedi did not openly express their emotions. Their emotions were controlled and hidden. Those three small words meant so much.

I couldn't help but smile in return as our eyes met. Memories of our time together came flooding back and in those few seconds, I realized that the years I was on Earth, I believed I got over him, but now I knew I had just been lying to myself. "I missed you too. I'm sorry that I've missed the last six years."

"I am too." He replied. He picked up the plate and got up from the table, ending the discussion. "I still have some of your possessions."

"You do?" I was surprised that he would have kept them all this time.

"Yes." With that said he strode out of the room and I had no choice but to follow him. 

I followed him into what I could tell was his bedroom. Everything that was present in the room reflected a certain aspect of him. He opened a drawer and took out some writing paper.

"My journal. You kept it." I said as I took it from him. When I went back to Earth, I thought I had lost it forever**.**

He nodded. "Don't worry I still can't read it."

"That is why I wrote in my own language." I replied, laughing, still remembering the times Obi-Wan looked over my shoulder while I wrote. He complained that I chose not to use the Republic's written language. He claimed that he thought that I should write in their language so I could practice reading and writing it. While that did make sense I knew that he just wanted to be able to read my journal. 

I looked up from my last entry and noticed a frame that sat on the top of his dresser. As I looked closer, I could see that flowers were pressed inside the frame. I gasped.

"My flowers." I reached out and tentatively touched the frame. 'I can't believe he kept these,' I thought, 'It's so sweet.' I still could close my eyes, seeing the way my flowers floated into my open hands.

"Go ahead and take them. They are yours." Obi-Wan said, breaking me out of my trance, then set several things on the dresser. Looking at them I couldn't believe that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon kept my locket, the crystal (both pieces) and one of my rings.

I finally picked up the frame and looked up at him. "Where am I going to put these? I'm taking a wild guess that I no longer have my quarters."

"No, I'm afraid not. More than likely you'll be sleeping here for awhile."

I nodded my head in agreement, placing the flowers back on the dresser and went into the main living area where I sat down to start writing about my new adventure.

"Meagan, stay here. I have some business to attend to." Obi-Wan informed me as he put on his brown robe.

"Okay, I would have been surprised if you had a free day."

"I shouldn't be too long. I'll see you later."

"Bye." I watched him walk out the door and then I turned me attention back to my journal.

*******

****

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

I stopped after the door slid shut behind me. In my wildest dreams, Meagan never came back to us. Yes, I often dreamt of her, but it was often times in our past or just wishful thinking. I sighed, calming my beating heart. Seeing her again, really again, brought out emotions that I thought were long gone. I had always known she was my other half, but I didn't realize seeing her again would unleash a turret of emotion.

I starred walking down the hall toward the turbolift, trying to decide how to handle this. "Very carefully. The last thing I need right now is another broken heart. She's liable to leave again." I thought, pulling my robes closer to me, as if shielding myself would help the ache in my heart knowing Meagan had returned. 

*******

****

**Meagan's point of view**

After I had finished my writing, I thoroughly searched the apartment, wondering why it had two bedrooms and if Anakin actually lived here. I hoped Obi-Wan hadn't given me Anakin's room without his permission. However, the door to the smaller one was open and a quick peek told me that this was not a teenage boy's room. 

Shrugging it off, I went into the refresher and found myself trying to remember how this stuff worked. Sighing, I finally changed out of my clothes and took a nice, long hot shower. Time and space travel is hard on the body, but at least this time I wasn't hurt.

Since my clothes were feeling a bit icky from space and time travel, I found a robe of Obi-Wan's and wrapped myself in it. It felt rough and course, but the deep masculine scent that was all Obi-Wan gave me great comfort. Extremely tired, I laid down on the couch, and immediately fell asleep all the while wondering why I was brought back.

*******

A small gasp brought me from my sleep. I slowly sat up, looking at a young Anakin Skywalker. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

I shook my head. "I needed to get up anyway." 

He smiled sweetly and I didn't want to think that this was same boy that would become Darth Vader.

I fully sat up, then patted the spot besides me. "How was class?"

He shrugged as he sat down besides me. "One was history, not my favorite."

It had never been my favorite either. "What is your favorite Anakin?"

He smiled again. "Saber technique. We get to duel each other."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you did today?"

Anakin shook his head. "Nope. Today we just went over basic maneuvers." 

I nodded, wondered what that exactly meant, but I decided not to ask. "Do you have your own lightsaber?"

"I have a practice one, but in a week or so, I'm going to start studying how to make my own."

"That sounds like something to look forward too."

Anakin nodded, then studied me for a long moment or two. "So, you are really from another galaxy?"

"Yes Anakin, I am." I gazed at him for a second. "But don't believe everything you hear in the Temple."

"I don't." He paused then continued. "Master Obi-Wan told me."

"He did?" I gasped, trying to mask my surprise.

Anakin grimaced for a second. "Some, but I would like to hear it from you."

I felt instant relief, though I didn't know why. Very few people had discovered or knew about the feelings Obi-Wan and I had for each other. So, I began my story, leaving out my feelings for the boy's Master, staying strictly with my job at the Temple, the things the Jedi taught and such like that.

By the time Obi-Wan returned that evening, Anakin and I had become friends.

*******

Anakin was in the middle of describing a mission when Obi-Wan came in. He didn't look too surprised to find Anakin with me, but utterly shocked at the sight of me in one of his robes. He set something down on the end table, finally finding his voice. "I brought you some clothes."

"Thank you." I said quietly.

Anakin seemed to have sensed the tension between us and voiced up. "Master can we go to Earth sometime? It sounds so wizard."

That brought both of us out of our trance and we laughed slightly before I answered. "Anakin, I would love to show you around my home, but we've never found out how and why I've come here."

"Really?" He looked intrigued. "Maybe this time back will tell us."

I glanced up to Obi-Wan and back to the Padawan. "Maybe so."

Obi-Wan headed into the kitchen, calling over his shoulder. "Anakin, please come help me with dinner."

He wrinkled his nose, but rose from the couch to obey his Master. Thankful for a moment alone, I took the clothes into the spare room, and quickly changed into something more comfortable. Relieved to be out of another man's clothing, I slipped the robe into his immaculate room, and headed into the kitchen.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were making something simple, but it smelled wonderful. My stomach growled, letting me know I hadn't eaten since this morning.

"Hungry?" Obi-Wan asked me as I started to help them.

"Yes." I admitted, the first time in a long time I had felt hunger.

During dinner, Anakin asked me quite a few questions and I did my best to answer them. Throughout the meal, it was obvious the two were close, but still were working through things.

After a while Anakin left, leaving the Master and I alone. After a hot cup of tea, with the two of us barely speaking, I crawled into the spare bedroom and fell into a deep sleep.

*******

AN: It's good to be back and letting you guys read Part Two!! Thanks for continuing to read and review and a warm welcome to our new readers. We both hope y'all enjoy this new part. 

One thing we did want to touch base on was in the fact Meagan has returned to the _Star Wars_ world. Originally the idea was to have her jump through the timeline and not go back to Earth, but straight to part two. However, that posed some problems. One being she looses six years of her life or that there will be a six year (in age and life and such) difference between Obi-Wan and Meagan. Since, the end of part one ended with the couple's break up and Meagan's father's death in the beginning of this part, we thought the best thing would be to send her back to Earth and then back to _Star Wars_ again. (Of course the _Star Wars_ world continued on, as it should.) So, here begins Part Two.

One last note from a review from Part One. We both have read some of Stacy Lee's story early last summer, but have read none of the interludes.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

For those of you just joining us, this is the second part of the story "From Earth to Star Wars." Though this can be read by itself, a more complete understanding of this part is better after having read part one. However, here is a quick summary.

Meagan travels from her home in Colorado to the _Star Wars _world to discover that it is real, but a little different from the stories on Earth. She meets up with Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi on a transport taken over by pirates. She goes back to the Temple with them to discover her hidden Force talents and eventually works with children there. Over the course of a year, she learns about herself and the real _Star Wars _world and she and Obi-Wan eventually fall in love. Mostly because of his rank of Padawan, the young couple decides to be friends. It is not long after that decision that the Force pulls Meagan back home. Then both the Jedi and Meagan have to adjust to being apart. 

Our story opens six years after the end of part one, as Meagan, still on Earth, begins another amazing adventure……

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Post TPM by about four years. (Anakin is about thirteen.) 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. **Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. **

****

Chapter Two

The smell of coffee awoke me the next morning. Still a little disorientated, I slowly awoke and dressed for the day. I wound my way through the apartment to the living area. Obi-Wan was sitting in the far corner by the window; his eyes closed in meditation. Tiptoeing, I walked through, not wanting to disturb him, but his voice called to me. 

"There is fruit and coffee in the kitchen."

"Thanks." I poured myself a warm cup, slowly sipping it. Sighing, I sat down at the table, slicing some of the fruit Obi-Wan left out.

A part of me couldn't believe I returned to this galaxy, but deep inside I knew this was no dream. I had wanted to escape the memories, my family and friends, but at least on Earth I could have returned to Colorado when I was ready. But here? Who knows when I would go home again? I had wanted to go somewhere to be alone, to grieve, to places I might find comfort. But why here?

"Meagan?" Obi-Wan's voice was soft and low.

I turned, immediately blinking away the moisture in my eyes. "Want something?"

"I already ate." He shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I smiled while slicing what looked could be an apple. "Just wondering why I came back again."

He regarded me for a full moment before pouring himself another cup of coffee. I could tell he didn't quite believe me, but I was relieved when he didn't press me for details.

We sat together for a while as I finished eating. Finally he spoke. "Master Yoda would like to see you."

I sat down my cup. "Only?"

He smiled, the corners of his mouth turning up, nearly disappearing into his growing beard. "You won't have to face them all at once right now, but eventually will. However, he has requested a personal audience with you. Today."

I put my hands around the cup for warmth, but when the cup started shaking, I pulled them back.

Obi-Wan leaned over, placing his hands over mine. "Meagan, you have nothing to fear. Master Yoda believes you came back for a purpose. You won't be asked to leave again."

I sighed with instant relief. Losing my Father was hard enough, but to be pulled here and then sent out to who knows where was extremely terrifying.

*******

It wasn't that much later that Obi-Wan and I left his quarters, heading over to the building where Master Yoda was. Things hadn't changed too much since I'd been gone, but I knew it would take a bit to learn my way around again. 

Obi-Wan and I stopped shortly before Master Yoda's meditation rooms. "Are you going to be all right?" He quietly asked, concern laced in his eyes.

I nodded, straightening my shoulders, trying to appear brave, though I was quite scared.

He eyed me warily and I knew he felt my fear. "Are you sure? Can you even find your way back?"

I sighed, but started becoming defensive and gave him a bright smile. "Of course I can find my way back. You go on and do what you need to do. I'll be alright."

He stayed quiet for a moment or two, then reached out and squeezed my elbow in support. "I'll see you back in my quarters later."

I nodded. Then, at the same time he turned and headed down the hallway, I turned and let myself into Master Yoda's rooms.

It, like the rest of the Temple, hadn't changed too much either. I glanced around, not seeing the wise Jedi Master. Closing my eyes, praying I still could access the Force, I reached out, then opened my eyes, following my gut instinct to where the Master was. Luckily I found him pretty easily.

"Still bright you are." He greeted me as I walked slowly up to him. I bowed politely as he smiled at me. "Returned you have."

I smiled back, actually glad to see him, glad that he knew why I returned or at least knew that the answer would be revealed. "Yes Master."

I sat down as he indicated and spoke again. "Pleased to see you I am."

I couldn't help, but smile again. "It's good to be back…."

"Miss your home, you always will, but home this is too."

I thought on that for a second or two, realizing how right he always was.

"Reasons for your presence revealed will be in due time. Time for yourself, you must take, hmm?"

I regarded him for a moment, almost in shock, knowing he somehow knew what happened on Earth. I looked down, not really wanting to talk about it, but also knew he wouldn't pry into my private life. "Yes Master."

"Stay with Master Obi-Wan and his Padawan for a while you will." Yoda paused as he continued to study me and I nodded. 

We mediated for a few minutes together. Well, he did most of the meditating and I just readjusted myself to the flow of the Force. It wasn't much after that he dismissed me with a hint of after a while, I would find my place here. Not sure what that exactly meant, I took my leave, winding my way through the forest, feeling somewhat at peace since my return.

*******

After I managed to find something for lunch, Anakin came into the apartment. "How are you?"

I smiled at him, glad that he came to me. "Good. You done with classes?"

He nodded. "For today at least. It's a lighter day for me." He paused before continuing. "Wanna see my room? I made a cool droid the other day. You have to meet him."

I knelt down to him. "Of course, I would love to."

He grinned, then grabbed my hand and led me to the turbolift. 

On the way over, I couldn't help, but ask. "Anakin, if you have your own room, why does Obi-Wan have two bedrooms in his place?"

He shrugged slightly as we continued to go over to the initiates and younger Padawan areas. "Well, when I first got here, I moved in with him into the bigger place, so we could adjust to each other, I guess. Then I moved out and he just stayed there. No reason for him to move again."

That made sense I thought as we entered his room. I was impressed at the things he built. "Wow. You are really talented."

He smiled. "Thanks, though my Master thinks I spend entirely too much time on them."

"I think he just wants you to be well rounded, as Jedi are supposed to be."

He cocked his head to one side, studying me as I looked at one of his creations. "How much do you know about us anyway?"

I gazed back into his intense blue eyes, definitely not wanting to tell him his full destiny. "Some, but nothing that would interest a youngster like you."

He sighed, well knowing I was putting him off, so I instantly spoke up, changing the subject.

"I need to learn my way around here again. Care to show me your favorite spots?"

He seemed to buy the distraction and smiled. "I'd love too."

We walked around nearly everywhere and enjoying the time as we got to know each other. Toward the end of the afternoon, we stopped at a big window, gazing out at the flowing traffic. Watching the speeders fly I couldn't believe how different this place was to Earth and how very far from home I really was.

"You miss your home don't you?" Anakin's voice was quiet as I hastily wiped some tears.

Not wanting to lie to the Padawan, I just nodded. "Yes, I do, especially my family." I paused for a second before continuing. "Of course I do enjoy seeing Obi-Wan again and meeting you."

He put his hand on my arm. "I understand Meagan. I feel the same way. I love being here with Master and studying to become a Jedi, but I still miss my mother."

I squeezed his hand and smiled, glad that we somehow connected. We watched the traffic together for a few more minutes and then wordlessly turned and headed back to Obi-Wan's quarters.

*******

****Obi-Wan's point of view****

After I finished my morning exercises and meditation, I poured myself a cup of coffee, slicing some fruit. Meagan was asleep, still adjusting to the differences in our time and hers. She'd only been here for two days now.

Anakin came in then and we headed toward the training rooms for one of our usual workouts on some mornings. It was during the cool down that Anakin spoke into the quiet. "Master, why does Meagan seem so sad?"

I gave him a curious look, even though I had picked up the same. "Why do you say that?"

Anakin shrugged slightly. "It's just that something I sense from her."

"I think she's just adjusting to being away from home again."

"I thought that too, but it's a different feeling I'm picking up."

I knew how sharp his instincts were starting to become, when he actually concentrated on them. "How is it different Padawan?"

He sighed, obviously frustrated. "It's hard to describe and she's hiding most of it, I think."

"Then how do you know it's different than her just being homesick?"

He looked down briefly before meeting my gaze. "Because it feels like you do when you are thinking about and missing Qui-Gon."

I remained quiet for a moment or two, keeping my composure as Anakin continued.

"I think something happened to her on Earth Master."

I sighed, knowing my young Padawan was more than likely right about his observations. "I know."

"But what can we do to help her?"

I smiled slightly. "Just be her friend and be there for her Padawan."

He started to protest.

"She'll open up when she' ready, if it's something she wants to tell us."

"Yes Master."

With that, I went onto my Jedi duties and Anakin to his classes, but I wondered if there was anything I could do about it and if Meagan's return had to do something with what we were somewhat sensing.

*******

****

**Meagan's point of view**

Over the next few days, I continued to adjust to my life here, seemingly having the feeling that this wasn't a short visit. It was hard sometimes, especially in the early morning hours missing my home so much my heart ached and also knowing the man I still loved was sleeping right down the hallway. A part of me wanted to tell him everything, but we each changed so much in the six years I was gone and I didn't quite know if our relationship was quite ready for that kind of depth. 

Some good things happened though. I began running into people I known and worked with before, friendships that I'd missed while I was gone. Dede, Jema and I met again for lunch one day and we just talked for hours. Much to my shock they both thought, once I adjusted again, and got the Council's permission, that I should go back to work. To the job I had for a year during my previous stay. 

"It's all right, Meagan." Dede smiled at me. "Just give yourself time and then see."

Jema smiled. "Though I don't know what you are going to do, but sit around. Might as well do something productive."

I couldn't help, but laugh at the bluntness I remembered she was known for. "Let me think about it okay. I don't think I'll be ready to do that for a while though."

They both nodded, sensing something, but neither was going to force themselves into my private life and for that I was always grateful. "Though let's plan to do this again."

I nodded as we rose to leave and headed to an air taxi. (This time around though, I found myself adjusting a little faster, I guess since I'd been there before.) 

Though sometimes that didn't make things much easier as I began to try to teach myself to read, cook, and do other stuff myself again. But as time continued on, I wondered if immersing myself in this culture again was actually a good thing. Was I just forcing my Father's sudden death to the back of my mind or did my return trip back here help me heal already? I sighed, wishing I had someone that knew me well enough to know the answer to that. However, those people were a long way away, and seemed to think that I didn't need to grieve. 

Obi-Wan then walked into the apartment, and greeted me. "You doing okay?"

I nodded, throwing my thoughts off, and setting the data pad down, I rose. "How was your day?"

"Fine." He mused as we set something down on the kitchen table and headed into the kitchen.

Hearing him wash his hands, I couldn't help, but satisfy my sudden curiosity at the square box he set down. I walked the short distance to the kitchen. I gasped in delight as Obi-Wan came back into the room, grinning. "Bvarian chocolate. You remembered."

He looked into my eyes. "I don't think I could forget."

I smiled into his eyes, wanting to loose myself in them, but quickly shook myself out of it. "Can I have one?"

He laughed at this, his eyes twinkling. "No, I just got them for Anakin and myself."

"Still have your sense of humor no doubt."

"Not putting up with it again are you?" He shot back, the two of us falling right back into our sparring roles.

After a good laugh, I opened the box and took a couple out. I took a bite out of one, savoring its taste. It definitely was better than anything on Earth, including my Grandmother's fudge and Swiss chocolate. 

"I think I missed this most of all." I said after finishing a piece. "Better than anything on Earth."

He raised an eyebrow as we sat next to each other on the couch. "Really?"

I nodded, trying to get all the cream off my lips. "Yes, though some Swiss chocolate gives it a close competition. That stuff melts in your mouth." I paused for a second then continued on pensively. "If I'd known when I was coming back, I would brought some stuff with me."

"To help you through things?" He quietly asked.

I glanced at him briefly before looking down. "That and to show you some pieces of my home. I think Anakin would have really liked that."

Obi-Wan smiled. "That we would. However, wishing for what cannot be doesn't help most matters anyway."

Well, he was certainly grounded in reality. "It can never hurt to have crazy dreams. It keeps the heart alive with hope."

He studied me for a moment or two, well knowing I wasn't talking about bringing stuff with me anymore. "And what does your heart dream of?"

I wondered briefly if he was trying to get me to open up. "Sometimes I wonder why I can't put all the people, places and things together that I deeply cherish in one place."

He gently reached out to touch my cheek and wiped my sudden tears. "I know you miss your home."

I nodded, not able to speak. For the next few minutes he just held me, letting me grieve silently from being away from home. 

I sighed, enjoying the feel of his arms around me, the masculine scent that invaded my senses, but I pushed myself away, afraid that I might never want to leave the small amount of comfort he provided me.

He pushed back some hair as I settled against the couch. "You okay?"

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

He just nodded and rose from the couch, knowing we both needed to change the subject and get some space. "What do you want to do for dinner? Anakin's off with some friends."

I shrugged as I followed him into the kitchen. "Doesn't matter to me, as long as it's edible."

"Very funny, Meagan." He grumbled good-naturedly. "Anakin doesn't complain that much."

We kept teasing each other, the seriousness in the living room all but forgotten as we cooked dinner together. 

*******

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this latest installment of our story and how Meagan, Obi-Wan, Anakin and the rest of them are adjusting to her return. We are really looking forward to the next coming chapters as Meagan starts to finally deal with her Father's death and seeing the love of her life again. Of course, Obi-Wan also is beginning to deal with the feelings Meagan has stirred within him and now Anakin is in the picture. Hope you stay tuned for it!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

****

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Post TPM by about four years. (Anakin is about thirteen.) 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. **Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. **

****

Chapter Three

I was trying not to be nervous as Obi-Wan and I stood quietly outside the Council's room. They had finally decided to see me, about a week after I first arrived. I'd seen one or two of them from a distance here and there around the Temple, but hadn't the chance to see them again face to face. 

"Meagan, take a deep breath." Obi-Wan came and stood besides me. "Good, just relax, you have nothing to be afraid of."

I opened my eyes, focusing on Obi-Wan. "I know, but….."

He chuckled. "I still get a little nervous when they call me. Reminds me of the times I got into trouble as a youngster."

I laughed with him. "I know what you mean….." My voice trailed off as they called us into the room.

All twelve members were there, the same ones that were there from my time before. Most just looked a little older and I struggled to recall some of their names. Master Yoda seemed to sense my distress and smiled a little at me, making me feel much better. For some reason the Jedi Master had taken quite a liking to me.

After we said our respectful greetings, Master Mace Windu looked towards me. "Do you remember anything about how you got here?"

I shook my head, knowing they were just as frustrated about this as I was. "I had fallen asleep on Earth and woke in Master Obi-Wan's quarters."

"What exactly were you doing before that?" One of the Masters asked, obviously trying to piece together what they could.

"It was in the morning." I began to explain about where I exactly was on Earth. "I gotten up, ate, and taken a short walk through the woods. After I came back, I settled down to read some in the bedroom of the cabin I was in. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was waking up here in the Temple."

They remained quiet for a few moments, contemplating my explanations. Then they starting asking about where I was during the time I was gone from the _Star Wars _world and how I returned to my family and home. It was quite some time later they exhausted all their questions. However, we were no where near finding any answers to my time and space travel than when we started. 

"The hows may not ever be revealed to us." Master Yoda finally concluded. "But why she is here, will be." 

****

The other Masters seemed to agree as the discussion began to change to where I would go, what I would do, and that sort of thing.

"She should stay here in the Temple or at least on planet." One spoke up. This was quite the change from the last time they discussed my being here.

"But she's not a Jedi."

"Though she does have use of the Force and a strong presence in it she does have." Another spoke up. "And there is still a Sith out there somewhere, though we haven't located them as yet."

The room grew quiet, all thinking of the Sith Warrior that struck down one of their own, the very Master of the one that stood besides me. I wanted to reach over and comfort Obi-Wan, feeling his loss at even the thought of Qui-Gon.

"But what does the Sith have to do with Meagan?" Obi-Wan brought up quietly. 

"Meagan has a very unusual Force signature that even some with a little training and Force sensitivity could recognize, including our mysterious Sith." Windu answered him. "Outside of the Temple, they could easily find her, if they were looking."

"But I wouldn't hurt anyone." I couldn't help, but protest, wondering why this even came up.

"We know that, but you would be good leverage to get at us, exploit the Jedi at a weak point. The Sith could also twist your own power for their evil desires." Well, I did have to admit, that made some sense and I wasn't going to argue, as long as I could stay here at the Temple. 

I forced those lines of thought away as the Masters agreed with Windu's conclusions and moved on. They shortly decided that when I was ready I could go back to work with Master Jema Deford. And for the time being, until I more fully adjusted to the changes I was going through, would stay with Obi-Wan. Then much to our surprise they did say Obi-Wan and Anakin could help me use my Force skills for defensive measures, (I'm not helpless kitten anyway,) and anything I might need on the job.

Feeling much better about my future, though nothing was revealed in detail through the Force as yet, we left the Council's room.

We walked a few steps as I slowed down, just breathing. Obi-Wan turned to me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm okay, just exhausted. I didn't realize they would debate everything like that."

He shrugged and I got the feeling he knew it would be a long morning. "That's their job Meagan. To decide what's best for the Jedi, the parties involved and the galaxy as a whole. What they do, isn't easy."

Wow I thought to myself, no wonder Master Yoda and the others were weary of training someone with an unknown future. They did have an awful lot of responsibility.

"Why don't you get some rest and then we can mediate together this afternoon?" I heard Obi-Wan coming through my thoughts. "Meagan??"

I shook my head, clearing my mind. "I'm with you. A bite to eat and a nap sound good."

We stopped by the cafeteria and grabbed a bite to eat. It wasn't long before I curled up in a ball on my bed, falling asleep, wondering when the Force, like Yoda said, would finally reveal my traveling here.

*******

It was in the afternoon after I woke up from my nap when Obi-Wan and I sat down in the living room floor, Indian style.

"Remember how we used to do this?" He reached out and took my hands in his.

I nodded, trying not to show how his touch sent shivers up and down my spine. 

"Just close your eyes and clear your mind." I did as I was told as I could feel Obi-Wan stretching out with the Force, diving into its mysterious depths. 

The Force swirled around us, seemingly pulling the two of us together. It was obvious our future's were tightly intertwined together, but the how, when or why lay in the unreachable.

The powerful waves slowed as I opened my eyes, adjusting to the light in the room. Across from me, Obi-Wan glanced up at me. "Well, at least we know a little more than we did before."

"No wonder Master Yoda told me to stay with you for a while."

He nodded, pulling his hands away from mine. "I want you to try something, to see if we can't get you access to the Force."

"I'm game." I nodded. "I used it a little on Earth, you know, keeping myself calm and meditating."

"Good." He nodded. "Close your eyes and clear your mind again."

I did as I was told as Obi-Wan continued to instruct me. "I want you to visualize the entire living room…..good, now concentrate on one item. Put all your focus on it and call it to you."

Reaching out deeper, I felt Obi-Wan's deep, strong Force connection, and to his empty coffee cup on the table. I pictured it in my mind, lifting it off the table, over the Jedi's shoulder and straight into my outstretched hand.

The really neat thing was as I imagined it in my hand, I found my fingers actually curling around its side. My eyes flew wide open and I gave a delighted cry at the sight of the cup in my hands.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Now calm down and send it into the kitchen sink."

"Okay." I said, calming myself and reaching back into the Force to start the cup slowly floating through the air. It was about halfway there when Anakin ran into the room.

"Master I got an A on my….." He stopped short, as my connection to the Force was broken.

The cup clattered to the floor, shattering as Obi-Wan looked to his Padawan. "Next time, come in quietly, like a young man should."

Anakin looked down. "Yes Master." He glanced down the hallway to where the cup lay in pieces. "You can use the Force?"

I nodded. "Some. I can't be formally trained, but the Council is allowing me to hone some skills for defensive measures and when I start working with Master Jema again."

Anakin nodded as he sat down next to us and we spent the afternoon teaching each other (mostly me) about the Force.

*******

Over the next week or so, I slowly began getting involved with things around the Temple. Obi-Wan, Anakin and I trained together and I thoroughly enjoyed watching the two of them spar together. Jema started working with me, as I slowly started adjusting to working with them again. 

I was sitting in the living area, studying Basic when Obi-Wan came back in. He grinned at me as I sat down the data pad. "What are you grinning at?"

"I just happen to meet someone a few minutes ago that wants to see you again."

I sat there for a moment or two, trying to decide whom he was talking about. By this time, I'd seen and met most of my _Star Wars _friends again. "Who would that be?"

"Hello Meagan." A familiar voice spoke from the doorway.

I looked up to see a nearly grown Serrica smiling from ear to ear. With a delighted cry, I got up and we immediately embraced.

After we let go, we sat down and started talking, not really noticing Obi-Wan had left, leaving us two girls alone. "How did you know I was here?"

She smiled. "My Master and I just got back from a mission and it didn't take too long to hear that you had come back and straight into Master Obi-Wan's apartment. So, I tracked you down."

I rolled my eyes. "I was hoping it wouldn't get all over the Temple again."

She laughed. "The Temple is supposed to be a place of calm and peace, and it is, but when something big happens, it gets around."

I had to agree with her as we started catching up in each other's lives. 

*******

"Okay, what do we want to do today?" The two Jedi had a free day and we decided to do something. We just weren't sure what yet.

"Can we take you around the planet?" Anakin asked as we began talking about, looking from one of us to the other.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Sounds good to me Padawan. I know it's changed a lot in six years."

Now that was settled we headed off and got a speeder. Anakin wanted to drive, but Obi-Wan just looked at him, and hopped into the driver's seat, waving me to follow him. Anakin sat on my other side, nearly sulking. I made a mental note to ask Obi-Wan about that later, but I already had my suspensions.

However, Anakin's mood changed quickly as they began pointing out things, and I was amazed at how things grew and changed since I've been gone. We had a great time as we stopped different places and just enjoyed each other's company. 

We were nearly back to the Temple, when something drastic, something that I will never forget, happened. We were going through an intersection when an out of control speeder, sped right by us. Obi-Wan quickly ducked and swerved to avoid being hit, but the car behind us wasn't that lucky. We turned as the two collided, and we sailed nearly right through the ball of flames. 

I felt the shiver of the Force through me at the loss of life and I knew both the Jedi felt it. We slowed down as traffic nearly stopped, everyone gaping at what happened as I sat stoically between the Jedi. I tried to breathe, but found it nearly impossible as I kept picturing the explosion in my eyes, along with the face of my Father.

"Meagan…" I heard Anakin calling my name. "Master, I think we need to get back to the Temple."

Obi-Wan glanced briefly at me. "Meagan?" I barely heard my name as we drove back. "Are you with us?"

"I'll be alright." I managed a nod while starting to snap out of the trance. Then a minute or two later, I just wanted out of the speeder. Without realizing that we were still flying through the air, I started to get up.

"Meagan, where are you going?" I heard Anakin ask.

"I want out now!' I exclaimed as I tried to get out of the speeder again. Almost immediately I was practically slammed back down into my seat. It then hit me that the two Jedi had put up a Force wall. Even though I knew it was pointless I still tried to get up and leave but I couldn't move much.

"Meagan, calm down. We will be back at the Temple in just a few minutes." Obi-Wan reasoned.

When Obi-Wan parked, I immediately crawled over him and starting running the second my feet hit the ground, wanting and needing to get out of the speeder. As I ran toward the doorway, I could hear both of them calling my name.

I wound my way through the Temple halls until I got to the gardens. I wound my way through the trails, only stopping briefly at the waterfalls before heading to my favorite spot. I sat down in a corner, off the beaten path, away from the noise of the young children swimming. 

I closed my eyes, trying to erase the explosion that happened during our trip. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. 'Is that what happened when Daddy's truck went over the edge of that cliff? Did it go up in flames when the semi hit him or was it when it rolled off the edge….' 

I forced those kinds of questions away, not wanting to deal with them now. I just wanted to forget it all. And being a galaxy away wasn't helping any either.

It was then I heard someone approaching. Obi-Wan. I slammed up my shields, hoping he would just go away. 

Then I actually heard him chuckling. "I know where you are. Hiding won't help you Meagan."

Just what I needed, his sarcasm. I turned as he came up besides me, sitting next to me. He slipped his arms around me and gently pulled me against him.

I sighed as I placed my cheek on his strong chest.

His voice was quiet and gentle. "What is Meagan?"

I shook my head, afraid that I would break down completely in front of him. "It's nothing. Just a little homesick, I guess."

"Just nothing has you nearly in tears." He paused as he gazed down into my eyes. "Meagan, what's wrong?"

Might as well tell him at least some of it. "It's just that my Dad died a little while ago and the accident today was just too much."

He brushed a few loose strands of hair away from my face. "I know, I know."

He just held me quietly as I brought my emotions under control.

*******

It was later that evening, after we ate dinner and Anakin went back to his own room that Obi-Wan cornered me. I was curled up in a chair in the living room when he came up to me.

"Meagan, tell me."

I didn't even glance up from the data pad I was trying to read. "Tell you what?"

He sighed, then knelt down to where our faces where mere inches apart. "Meagan, look at me."

I finally lifted my eyes to see compassion in his. "Hmmm?"

He gently took the data pad from me, putting it on a nearby table. "What happened?"

"I told you in the garden." I stared out slowly, carefully phrasing my sentences and my thoughts. "My Dad died a little over six months ago and people died today. I guess it was a little too much."

He placed a hand on my cheek. "There's more isn't there?"

I pulled away, trying to decide if I could tell him everything. I fought the tears, not wanting him to see me cry like a baby. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Meagan…" I ended his quiet call as I abruptly stood, brushing past him. "Talking about will help." He stood up, turning towards me.

I stood in the corner, looking out the window at the slow moving traffic, my back facing him. "Maybe there is nothing to talk about."

He sighed before speaking again. "Look, there is something troubling you. It's going to gnaw and tear at your soul until you let it out." 

I turned to face him, knowing I couldn't lie to him, but I didn't want talk about it. It hurt too much and all I needed was his calm presence, not a Jedi Master skilled and taught to help people. "I can't…."

"It's all right." He calmly walked over to me, then rubbed my shoulders. "We'll take it slow."

His offer was so tempting, but I wasn't ready, not now, maybe not ever. I pulled away from his touch. "I'm going to bed."

"Meagan…" His accent was strong as I headed to my room, completely ignoring his plea.

*******

AN: Even thought both of us really feel for Meagan during this time, we realized that the accident needed to take place. Since at home she couldn't really grieve and here, she's pushed it nearly to the back of her mind, something needed to snap her, so she can deal with her grief. As you can see, she's still struggling with it and with opening up to Obi-Wan, who could probably understand her better than anyone, having lost Qui-Gon the way he did. However, this part of the story doesn't end here, but continues on in chapter four….Hopefully it will be posted soon…..


	4. Chapter Four

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

****

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Post TPM by about four years. (Anakin is about thirteen.) 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. **Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. **

Chapter Four

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

"Meagan….." My call was broken when she brushed past me, telling me she was going to bed.

I sighed, not sure what to do. Do I follow her or just let it go? I sat down in the chair in the corner of the room, deep in thought. There was something bothering her very deeply, that much I knew for sure now. She wouldn't have reacted the way she did that afternoon, though the accident scared everyone, if it didn't remind her of something or brought out some pain, hidden deep inside. And the way she was trying to get me to leave her alone about the matter made it that more obvious. It had something to do with the death of her Father and I hoped not, like Anakin suspected, something very serious had occurred to her not too long before her return to us. The speeder accident had snapped something inside of her and she was trying to find a way to deal with it.

I clinched my fists together in frustration. I wanted to help her through this. I knew what it was like to all of sudden loose someone close to you in the blink of an eye. It wasn't until I finally starting talking about it, to close friends, and allowed myself to grieve, that I could move on with my life, like Qui-Gon would have me to do. And I'm sure Meagan's Father would have said the same. 

I rubbed my forehead with one of my hands, still debating. A part of me wanted to go in there and force whatever she was holding in out and another wanted to tell her just to forget it all, take her into my arms and kiss her senseless. However, I knew neither would be very productive though the later would feel extremely good, but it wouldn't help matters. And if I really, truly deeply cared for her, I would want her to finally face this. Something told me I wouldn't have to wait very long for it to find its way out of her. Without reaching too deep into the Force, I could feel her fighting pain and fear. She was doing her best to hide it right now, but no one, even the most controlled person could hold an intense pain in for very long.

I finally rose to go to bed, knowing it was starting to get late. On the way to my room, I palmed the door open to hers. Meagan was curled up on her side, her arms wrapped around her pillow. I could tell she was still troubled, but asleep at least for the moment. Sighing, I turned, allowing the door to shut behind me as I went to my room and got ready for bed.

*******

****

**Meagan's point of view**

**Goes back a little ways…her side, after she left the room**

I dressed for the night quickly, still seeing the explosion that happened. I climbed into bed, hugging my arms around the pillow for comfort. I sighed heavily, finally falling into a troubled sleep, not even realizing I was unconsciously anchoring onto the bright warmth of Obi-Wan, even though I still disliked the way he tried to get me to open up to him earlier.

It was sometime in the middle of the night, when I started to have the dreams that I was afraid that would come. I kept picturing the accident that day over and over again, each time with my Father driving one of the speeders, each time telling me goodbye. 

"Daddy, no." Someone's screams awoke me quite suddenly. It only took an instant for me to realize it was my own. The dream came hauntingly back to me as Obi-Wan rushed into the room. He sat down next to me, looking deep into my eyes. 

"What's wrong?" His voice was quiet and gentle, and his eyes spoke of his deep concern for me.

That was all it took and the dream, my Father's death, everyone relying on me, coming here, the near accident today, the entire works, came flooding out. I don't know how long I talked and cried. All I know is that his calm presence, the feel of his strong arms around me, the soft low voice soothing me, was something I needed. I finally allowed myself to grieve, really grieve.

*******

****

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

I was terrified when I awoke to hear Meagan's screams. My heart turned as I got up, rushing toward her, feeling her fear and intense pain. It tore at me, wanting, needing to be with her.

She was sitting up in bed, crying. I pulled her close as everything she'd been holding in came pouring out. I didn't think she was even aware of my presence, but as I allowed her to grieve, she began reaching for me. Still holding her close, I reached out with the Force, sending her peace and warmth.

After several hours, her tears turned quiet as she fell into an exhausted sleep. I gently tucked her back into bed, pulling the covers around her frame. She looked so helpless, so vulnerable, her face still wet with tears. She been through so much and all I wanted was to wrap her in a protective embrace, never letting go.

I sat there for quite a while, wondering how Meagan seemed to bring out a protective male instinct in me that I hadn't felt in six long years. I finally rose, going back to my own bed, knowing I would have to tread carefully, for Meagan seemed to have taken a hold of my heart and neither of us was ready for a relationship, especially Meagan. 

*******

****

**Meagan's point of view**

I slowly awoke the next morning, feeling exhausted, but strangely better. Some of the guilt, grief and anger had faded with my tears. My healing had finally begun.

After taking a much-needed hot shower, I headed into the kitchen to see Obi-Wan drinking his coffee and reading something. 

He set his data pad down and looked up to me. "How do you feel?"

I started to say something, but my lips starting quivering and tears pricked my eyes. He got up, wrapping his strong arms around me. Giving into his embrace, I leaned into him, grabbing a hold of him like a lifeline.

"Thank you." I said, pulling away from him long moments later.

He nodded, well knowing he didn't need to say anything. After all, he'd seen my very soul the night before. 

I sat down at the table, not quite sure what to say or what to do. My heart ached now, a searing pain.

"You need to eat something." Obi-Wan sat a plate of food in front of me. It smelled good, but the thought of eating didn't sit to well. "Meagan, I know you don't want to eat anything, but believe me, it will help you."

I sighed as I took a sip of the coffee he set down literally into my hands. "I'll try, but I can't promise you anything."

He sat down next to me, taking a sip of his own coffee. "That's all you can do and you'll get through this."

"I hope so." I sighed, fighting the tears. "I ran off to get away from everyone and everything, to grieve, but now it just hurts. It didn't before."

He gazed at me with compassion, but also with a very deep sense of understanding. He knew exactly what I was going through. "Meagan, since you got here and probably sometime on Earth, you started to push your Father's death away from you, without dealing with it. It may have not been hurting you then, but I can tell you from pure experience, that as much as it hurts right now, you need to deal with it. You won't be able to move on and live your life when you are constantly pushing it away. Keep allowing yourself to grieve."

I stared at him for a moment or two, nearly not believing a Jedi Knight was telling me this. 

Somehow he knew exactly what I was thinking. "Meagan, Jedi have every feeling everyone else does. Qui-Gon told me that it's not having them that makes them wrong, its how we deal with them that affects us and the others around us."

Well, that did make sense as I slowly began to eat. And he was right. It did make me feel better. After we cleaned up the dishes, we headed into the living room and sat down together on the couch. I looked up to him. "Will the pain ever go away?"

He smiled a bit sadly. "Not completely. There's not a day goes by that I don't think of Qui-Gon or hear his voice, always guiding and helping me. It's been four years since his death and sometimes I still wake up in the middle of night, with an ache that will not go away."

I remained silent for a moment, remembering the Jedi Master that I had known during my year stay over six years ago. I finally spoke into the quiet a long time later. "I wish I could just erase it all, to forget the car accident even happened, but I can't. I've tried."

"Meagan, don't try to forget it. It won't happen." He paused for a moment, gazing into the distance at something I couldn't identify. "Believe me, I've tried to forget the fact a Sith slay my Master and that Qui-Gon died in my arms. I can't forget and now, I don't want to forget it."

"Why?" I couldn't help, but ask. 

"Because Meagan, as unfortunate as that was, as much as I miss him, and wish he was here, I can't tell you how much I've grown since then and how far I've come. Things like this that happen in our life can either kill us or make us stronger."

Now that made no sense to me whatsoever as Obi-Wan continued. "Meagan, I know you can't see it now, but eventually you will. I know how lost you feel and being away from home at this time, I can't imagine, but you will come out stronger on the other end."

I shook my head, not wanting to go forward. I began to wonder why I was even opening up to him, though he knew exactly what to say to my questions, even the extremely difficult ones. 

"Meagan." His voice was low. "Think about it. What would your Father want you to do?"

I gazed up at him, questioning his question with a look. 

He sighed gently and slipped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. Not resisting, I rested my head against his strong chest. "Maybe I'm asking you this because knowing what Qui-Gon would say to me not moving on with my life, was the only thought that kept me from climbing into the prier with him."

I was nearly stunned into silence as he finally spoke. "Seriously, what would he say to you right now?"

I hastily wiped the tears and somehow managed to smile. "That I should get up and go do something and not sit around and mope. Daddy was never one to be bored. There was always something to do or someone to help." I sighed, actually knowing without a doubt in my mind of what he would say. "He wouldn't want me to stop living, but celebrate the life we have." 

"That's a good start." He smiled. "What was he like?" He gently prodded me, as he knew I was lost in my memories. 

"He was something else and you often reminded me of him. The way he embraced life and led it to its fullest, always helping someone, was strong, but underneath his outer reserve was a heart of gold." I paused, shifting through childhood memories. "He loved nature and we have some horses and we would go horseback riding through the trails through some high hills. It was so beautiful and he would always tell us to take care of it for our children's children. "

I couldn't help, but laugh at something I remembered. "However, he wasn't one to put up with stuff when something was wrong. He could also be very strong-minded when it came to something he believed in fully and no one could make him back down, well, except maybe my Mother."

"So, that's where you get in from." He mused with a slight twinkle in his eyes. 

I smiled slightly, still enjoying the strength he seemed to be feeding me. The pain in my chest was still there and raw as ever, but something inside had changed. There was hope. 

"Most people would comment on how much my Mom and I resemble each other, but I do take after my Father in other aspects, like my brother takes after Daddy in looks, but is actually more like Mom."

He nodded as we kept talking for a while until I began to fall asleep in his arms. 

*******

I slowly awoke to find myself curled up on the couch wrapped warmly and protectively in Obi-Wan's robes. I sighed, my heart still hurting, but oddly comforted as I spied Obi-Wan reading something in the kitchen/dinning room. 

"So, the princess has awakened." He joked as I got up, pushing the hair out of my face.

"I'm awake, but I hate to break it to you, but I'm not an Earth princess." I slowly sat up, stretching. "By the way, how long have I've been asleep?"

He glanced up at their "clock." "Only a couple hours."

I got up and walked over to him, sitting besides on another chair. "I'm sorry I feel asleep…"

"Don't apologize. You had quite a rough night." He interrupted me, but looked deep into my eyes. "I have to help teach a class later this afternoon…are you going to be okay, here by yourself for a while?"

I nodded my head. "Go, I can handle a few hours. Besides when Anakin is done with his classes, he'll probably come over anyway."

"He was quite worried about you." Obi-Wan mused, seemingly in thought. "And he already has asked me today how you are doing."

I looked down, wondering how much he had told the young man. "What did you tell him?"

"That the accident reminded you of something that happened on Earth." He simple said. 

I was relieved that he didn't disclose to what happened the night before or for our conversation that morning. "And what did he say to that?"

"He wanted me to tell him, but I know he understands that I won't break a confidence."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you." 

He nodded and rose. "Are you sure you will be alright?"

I gave him a look. "I may be a little unstable emotionally right now, but I'm not going to do anything stupid, let alone leave this room."

Satisfied, he turned and put on his outer robe. I followed him to the door. "I'll be back in a couple hours. Don't forget to eat."

I held up my hands in surrender, well recognizing his firm stance. "I promise."

With that he left, leaving me alone. However, it was barely half an hour later that Anakin came into the apartment. I was sitting, trying to read the thing I was working on the night before as he cautiously peered around the corner.

I patted the sit besides me on the couch. "It's all right Anakin."

He put his books down on a table and heading toward me. "Are you okay? I've been worried about you since the accident yesterday and Master Obi-Wan didn't say too much when I asked him."

I sighed. "Anakin, I'm sorry I scared you, but it's just that yesterday's accident reminded me of something that happened to my family and I on Earth not a long time ago. You see, my Father was killed in a car accident and seeing a speeder accident was too much."

He gazed at me with compassion, not too much unlike his Master. What was it about these Jedi that made you want to tell them everything? "How do you feel now?"

"Much better. Obi-Wan and I had a long talk last night and another one this morning."

"Good. He knows what he is talking about. I know he still misses Qui-Gon."

"I know. We talked about him too a little bit." 

He looked toward me, studying me with his light blue eyes. "What can I do to help you?"

I felt my tears mist my eyes at the sincerity in the words and the voice. "You already have."

"How?" Always the questions with this one.

"By coming and seeing how I was doing and by keeping me company. These last several weeks, you've been such a good friend to me and I really appreciate you taking me in and sharing your Master."

He looked pleased. "I don't mind, as long as its just you. He really likes you."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was picking up on the feelings we still had for each other, or at least the ones I had for him. "Well, Anakin, your Master and I are old friends and we seem to understand each other since we've both lost people close to us."

Anakin didn't say anything for a moment or two. I could tell he was considering whether to challenge that or not, but when he didn't say anything, I breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Anyway, have you eaten yet?" Anakin asked me. "I know you are probably not hungry, but you need to keep your strength up."

I actually laughed and nothing felt so good. "No, but Obi-Wan nearly made me promise before he left that I would eat something again."

"Good for him." He got up and grabbed my arm. "Come on, my Mom taught me a little about cooking and Obi-Wan has tried…."

I chuckled as I allowed him to lead me to the kitchen to find something to eat.

*******

Over the next few weeks, I continued to work through things with the help of my _Star Wars_ friends. Though it was Obi-Wan that I was really beginning to connect with again. Maybe it was because of his grief when Qui-Gon died or because of the bond between us, but whatever it was, his presence was so soothing and comforting to me. His friendship I deeply cherished, but over the weeks, I began to realize I had fallen even deeper in love with him. 

It was late one night when another dream awakened me. I didn't even realize Obi-Wan had come in until it hit me that I was in his lap, crying softly. I felt one of his hands rubbing comforting circles on my back and the other was smoothing the tangles in my hair.

After my tears abated, I slowly began to feel the strength in his arms that were holding me close and the feel of my cheek against his bare chest. I glanced up at him as I wiped away my tears.

His eyes were concerned, but extremely gentle and tender. "You alright?" His accent was strong.

"I'll be okay." I managed as one hand lightly caressed my cheek. I sighed, taking comfort from the touch.

"You never have to thank me milady." 

I smiled slightly at his words, enjoying the drawl in his voice, not realizing it tended to come out stronger when he was clearly worried about something or when he was fighting his emotions. "I will anyway."

He chuckled softly as I glanced up at him again. He stared back down at me for a long moment or so, then leaned down. His lips gently, soothingly came over mine.

What started out as a friend comforting a friend, ended up as something else. I don't know how, when or why, but the kiss became deeper, the touch more intense. I found myself wrapping my arms around his neck, feeling the soft curls. His arms had tightened protectively around me, holding me closer to him. I sighed completely contented to be with him.

However, firm reality soon rooted itself in us, making us gently pull away from each other. "I'd best go and let you get some rest."

I nodded, knowing he was right, and before something else happened between us.

He reached down, figuring some loose curls. "Goodnight Meagan."

I smiled, still loving to hear the gentle drawl of his voice. "Goodnight Obi-Wan."

With that he turned and left the room. I crawled back into bed, immediately falling asleep, still not only feeling the touch of his lips, but the sparks that lit my heart with a well spring of hope. 

*******

****

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

I licked my lips, settling back into bed, feeling Meagan fall into a restful sleep. I hadn't meant for that kiss to actually turn into something more. It had seemed right, giving her a small amount of comfort, but somewhere our feelings and emotions got a hold of us and we gave into them. I felt her small hands running through my hair, tugging me ever closer to her. The kiss turned from comfort to one of affection and deep feelings.

We both knew that we couldn't allow much more to happen between us and came back to reality by gently pushing away form each other. 

Lying in bed, reaching out with the Force, I managed to find calm and peace, well knowing I couldn't become any closer to her. However, this time around, letting her go would be even harder. 

*******

AN: *Sniff Sniff* Does some one need a tissue? I have a Kleenex box if someone needs it. We know that this chapter is a little shorter, but we both felt that it should deal strictly with Meagan's grief and how they are both dealing with it. As you can see they are both still struggling with their strong feelings for each other. Please continue to read and review because we truly do appreciate the feedback.


	5. Chapter Five

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

****

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Post TPM by about four years. (Anakin is about thirteen.) 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. **Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. **

****

Chapter Five

I stretched out slowly on my bed in the morning. I knew Obi-Wan was meditating in the living room, so I stayed as quiet as I could, so I wouldn't disturb him. We had meditated together several times since the afternoon after we meet with the Council, but the mornings was his time, alone.

I reached out with the Force, carefully making sure I wouldn't go near Obi-Wan's presence. Every since the kiss we shared a week or so ago, we had been a little wary of each other. Yes, we were still friends, but I knew I wasn't ready for a closer relationship with the man despite our strong feelings for each other. (Through that kiss, I knew then that he still had feelings for me that went way beyond friendship. I also had the feeling he didn't want a romantic entanglement either.) 

I got dressed, pushing my thoughts for the Jedi away, leaving them in the Force, and ready for the day. I entered the kitchen, seeing Obi-Wan pouring himself a cup of coffee. Reaching up I easily called a mug from the top shelf, since I couldn't reach it without crawling over the counters. 

He turned to me, and raised an eyebrow, well knowing what I had just did. "How much do you do that Meagan?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, sometimes it comes to my hands pretty easily, especially since I can't reach them on my own."

He looked intrigued. "Without you even thinking about it?"

I poured myself a cup, taking some fruit from the basket on the counter and taking it into the dinning room. I sat down, beginning to slice some fruit. Though I was hardly over my Father's death, I had regained my appetite and though bad days did surface, I was doing much better. "That one I called to me, but yes, sometimes I just find things in my hands."

He sat down next to me, taking a piece of the apple, or what could be an apple, that I just cut and ate it.

"That's my food, Master Jedi." I laughed. "Go cut your own."

He laughed, his eyes twinkling. "Yes milady."

I rolled my eyes, as he took another piece of fruit and just bit into it, instead of cutting it. "Quit calling me that."

"Sorry milady." 

I took a bit of my food, then said. "You certainly know how to make me laugh, especially since I seem to need it."

His eyes immediately grew concerned. "You didn't have another nightmare did you?"

I shook my head. "Not since last week. I've been sleeping a lot better now."

"Good." He gazed into my eyes. "You do seem to be doing a lot better."

I smiled, drifting off. "Yea, guess I am, though sometimes…."

He squeezed my hand in sympathy. "I know."

I didn't need to say anything as I pulled my hand away from his, finishing my breakfast.

*******

Obi-Wan and I were headed to the park one afternoon a few days later, just so I could get away from the Temple for a little bit. We spread out the blanket underneath some trees, just enjoying a free afternoon, especially since Anakin was in class. I knew Obi-Wan liked being a teacher, but they also needed some time away from each other. 

"Credit for your thoughts." My companion broke into my thoughts as we finished eating our late lunch.

I looked up, smiling at his expressions, some almost like our own from Earth. "Today was really a good idea. I didn't realize how much I needed this and thank for putting up with me these past weeks. I really appreciate you being there for me. I know I needed it."

He smiled a little as he leaned toward me. "Meagan, I know. You don't need to say anything."

"But yes I do…."

"Enough Meagan." He placed his forefinger on my lips, silencing my statement. 

We stared into each other's eyes for long moments, both feeling the currents between us quite strongly. Slowly but surely we leaned toward each other. It didn't hit me how much I wanted to kiss him, though I knew we shouldn't, until our lips were just inches apart.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." Obi-Wan said, following my own thoughts.

I nodded, not moving away from him, but was extremely conscious of how forward we moved. "I know."

The air was charged and his lips looked so inviting, but the last kiss we shared turned into something. I was already in love with the man beyond belief and couldn't let myself act on it. I raised my eyes to find his a deep color staring into mine. I heard his sharp intake of breath as our eyes met. I sighed as I closed my eyes, and we both leaned toward each other. Just as our lips touched, both of us pulled slightly away. Our foreheads were resting against each other and we talked as we stared into each other's eyes.

"We really shouldn't….." I tried to start out, my voice wavering. "With finally dealing with Daddy's death, getting involved with someone right now isn't a good idea."

"You're right, now isn't a good time for this. I have Anakin to take care of and you just got back…" His voice trailed off, his eyes boring into mine, and I immediately got the idea that he really didn't want to get involved with me. After all, we hadn't learned how and why I traveled through two different galaxies. I could see why he didn't want to commit himself to me and then I would go back home to Earth. 

"That's exactly why we can't allow ourselves to become attached to each other." I took a deep breath, finally pulling myself firmly away from the temptations of the warmth of Obi-Wan's arms and lips. 

He nodded. "I know, I think we decided the same thing."

I managed a smile. "Great minds think alike."

He stood up and stretched, putting even more distance between us. "Is that another strange expression from Earth?"

I made a face at him. "Very funny Obi-Wan, very funny. Do I make fun of your expressions?"

"Yes." He grinned as he folded up the blanket, tucking it under his arm. 

Meanwhile I picked up the basket. "No I don't. I'm nice."

We both laughed as we headed back to the Temple. Though we talked and laughed about different things most of the way back, I know he as well as I, still felt the strong pull of the attraction between us. But we did make the right decision then. I wasn't quite ready for a serious relationship, but as I stared out of the window of my room that night, wishing my Father and Obi-Wan could have met somehow, I smiled to myself thinking maybe someday. Maybe later Obi-Wan and I can be together.

*******

"Obi-Wan? Anakin?" I called out one evening after I came back from my job, entering the apartment. "Anyone home?" 

"We're in here." Anakin's young voice called out and as I entered the living area to see them pouring over several books. "I'm learning how to make my lightsaber."

I smiled, well knowing he had been looking forward to this for weeks now. "How exiting."

He smiled as Obi-Wan watched him. "I know. I have to write a paper on it, but I don't mind, too much at least."

I sat down in a chair. "I'm sure you'll be fine." The two worked on it for a little longer as I got up and made something for dinner, not wanting to interrupt their training time. 

It was after we sat down at the table that Padme Naberrie or Amidala as she was called politically finally came up. "I can't wait to tell her that I'm making my own lightsaber." Anakin said between bites. 

"Tell who?" I asked, though Obi-Wan gave me a look. 

"Padme Naberrie. We met on Tatooine when Master Qui-Gon freed me. She's from Naboo. She was the elected Queen, but she recently retired and is just taking a break right now."

I nodded. "You two have kept in touch uh?"

He nodded. "We write each other, though we hadn't made it back to Naboo and she hasn't come here yet."

This was a change. Though I wasn't very surprised. This world was a little different than the one George Lucas created on Earth. And to me their romance in _Episode II_ was well done, I thought, but especially on Padme's part, it was a bite of stretch after not seeing each other in ten years. But I couldn't help, but wonder if the two would still fall in love if they saw each other in six or so years. 

I shook my head from those thoughts as the conversation changed naturally to other things. 

*******

I had finally found my own quarters again after being back in the _Star Wars_ galaxy for more than two months now. Since I was doing all right and everything, it was time to get my own place. Of course one of the main reasons why was because we made the decision to stay friends for the moment, it became a tad awkward for us to be living together. So, when someone suggested that I move into my own room, both Obi-Wan and I agreed it was for the best.

Now I just had the problem of decorating the small apartment or more like adding my personal touch since it had most of the basic furnishings. Obi-Wan could only keep so much of my belongings and I knew he decided to keep the ones that had more of an emotional attachment, like the journal and the flowers. He did eventually pull out the painting he had given me for my birthday, the one that reminded me of home. He said with my Father's death, he wasn't quite sure if I would want it back, but looking at it displayed in the bedroom, he made a good choice of bringing it back out. Looking at it, especially at night when I missed my Father the most, it brought me great comfort.

"We could go to the different stores around the planet to see if you find anything you like." Obi-Wan mentioned one morning while we were talking about what to do that day, breaking me out of my deep thoughts. The two Jedi had a relative free day and we wanted do something besides sit around one of our quarters.  
"You can ride with me. If you get tired of shopping, we can finish giving you the grand tour of Coruscant." Anakin suggested with a hint of a smile. It was obvious how much he loved flying. He was starting to remind me of the young Obi-Wan, in some ways. However, those two could also be different as night and day. 

"No, I think Meagan would be with me." Obi-Wan objected.

I turned towards him, raising an eyebrow. This was different, and if I rode with Obi-Wan, you wouldn't find me complaining. I always wanted to ride with him and wondered why Qui-Gon never let me after our first mission together. 

Of course by now, I had gotten used to flying in speeders again, even after the accident. I guess I had come to realize that the accident itself didn't terrify me, but the feelings, memories and pain it evoked. "Really? I get to ride with you?" 

"Of course you would ride with him. He's so cautious." Anakin fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Really? I used to always ride with Master Qui-Gon because he wouldn't let me ride with Obi-Wan." I informed the clueless Anakin. I turned my attention back to Obi-Wan. "What happened to Mr. Need for Speed?" I used the nickname I had given him a long time ago.

"Who him? Mr. Slow Lane. Are you sure we're talking about the same man?" Anakin interjected before Obi-Wan could say anything. He simply could not comprehend that his Master at one time flew like he did, fast and speeding through the air traffic.

"I grew up. People do change with time, Meagan." Obi-Wan simply answered. I knew there was more to the answer but he wouldn't tell me with his apprentice around. Probably because it had to do with Anakin. 

I nodded my head as we left the Temple. I knew that I was going to pursue this matter when Anakin wasn't around.

It was a little while later when I got my chance. Anakin had walked off, his attention on something else entirely.

I turned my attention to my companion. "So, what _really_ happened to Mr. Need for Speed?" 

He quickly scanned the room for Anakin before he met my gaze. "What Anakin does is not flying, it's suicide."

"So Anakin scared him out of you?" I deducted, trying not to smile. I had always wondered in _Episode II_ why Obi-Wan seemed to hate flying. Now it made perfect sense.

"I wouldn't say he scared me, it's that I became responsible for a boy who is growing into a young man." He corrected my statement. According to me, Obi-Wan was denying the fact that Anakin did scare him. He was using the responsibility as an excuse. Of course I wouldn't mention that to him, that would just start an argument and hurt his pride and that was one thing I didn't want to do.

"Oh, of course." I immediately agreed with him and turned to something next to us and we dropped the subject.

*******

****

It was later that afternoon when we returned to the Temple with a few items for my new apartment. Anakin had a later class to go to, so it was just Obi-Wan and I rearranging the room. He glanced at me after I put some things down in the living area. "Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded, and somewhat pleased with his concern. "I'll be fine, I'm a big girl."

He smiled. "I know. You know I'm right down the hall…."

"Obi-Wan." I called out, frustrated now. Sure, I needed people to lean on, but I'm not a baby by a long shot. "You're worse than Seth I swear."

"Sorry milady." He was grinning ear to ear now. 

"Yea right." I drawled, beginning to check on the kitchen, making sure I had everything I needed.

"Pardon me for addressing you so formally."

"Formally?" I asked. "I'm not a Jedi, nor any sort of royalty or high enough ranked government official to get bestowed such a title."

"Well, then, I'll just address you as ma'am." His face was deadly serious and I wondered if he was playing with me. 

"You just don't get it do you?" I started out. "We know each other well enough to address each other, at least in private and with friends by each other's first names. Besides I don't deserve the milady title anyway."

He led me back into the living area. "On the contrary, I think you do. Most of us may think it's odd to have you around, but most have a lot of respect for someone who came from another galaxy to adjust as well as you have to our way of life."

I was touched by his words. "Thanks."

"Your welcome milady Meagan." 

I laughed as we said our good-byes.

*******

AN: Hey Sasha here. We hope that yall have enjoyed this chapter. 'Will those two _ever _get together?' Meagan and I understand how frustrating that is and we just hope that yall don't hate us and will keep reading our story. However, there will be a lot more Meagan and Obi-Wan stuff coming up in the next few chapters, so stay tuned. (We do think you will like the eventual outcome!!!) 

We have strayed a little from the movies in regard to Anakin and Padme. Though, as Meagan stated herself, we also thought the two after not seeing each other for about ten years fall in love after a mere few days was a little unrealistic. We did think it was well done and all that, but a bite of a stretch, especially for Padme. So, we changed it where the two were in some contact with each other as friends in this part of the story.

I would like to make the side comment that right now I HATE my laptop. Since I don't have a regular mouse attached to the computer, you know just the touch pad, my cursor keeps jumping on me. For the people who have a laptop w/ no mouse I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. It is driving my absolutely CRAZY. Of course some people already think I'm crazy, like Meagan, but that's beside my point. So anywho, talk to ya'll later! TTFN(Ta Ta For Now).


	6. Chapter Six

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

****

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Post TPM by about four years. (Anakin is about thirteen.) 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. **Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. **

****

Chapter Six

I slowly awoke one morning, letting my mind and spirit settle into a new day. I eventually rose out of bed and took a hot shower. It felt good to have my own room where I could have my own space, not that living with Obi-Wan was a bad thing, but…. I sighed as I blow-dried my hair, pushing my feelings for him to the back of my mind. 

After I dressed, I headed into the kitchen. I decided to make something simple this morning and it was a good thing too because just as I finished cleaning up my morning meal Jema called me over the comlink. 

"Meagan?" She started out. "If you could report to the Common Rooms as soon as possible. Two Jedi teams were breaking up some black market rings when they discovered a ship full of kids that were being sold into slavery. They couldn't leave them, so they brought them here for us to either find their families or place them in homes."

"I'm on my way." I replied, immediately grabbing my robe, running out the door. 'Those poor children.' I couldn't help, but think to myself as I wound my way down from the living quarters to the rooms where Jema was.

When I arrived, Jema and several other staff members were trying to get this huge room with scared, crying children organized. "What do you need me to do?"

She sighed, glancing around. "Just help us get the kids into groups by age. Then hopefully we can get some information from them."

I nodded and turned to find three children, clinging to me already. "Okay, how old are?"

They spoke all at once, telling me much more than their ages, but at least they all could speak Basic. Sighing, I took them by their hands, trying to find some spot in the room to put the littler ones. 

Finally, we had them all sectioned off. Things were a bit calmer, but they were still crying and we had a lot of work to do. As I walked from one group to the next, Jema came up to me. "Start taking the names and home planets, family and such for the youngest group. We need to track family down if possible. Call Dede to pull records." She went on to explain that after we got through a certain number of children, another Knight (a whole handful had heard about what happened and came down to help) would either take them to get cleaned up, clean clothes or food.

After getting my instructions, I walked the short distance to the offices, getting the materials I needed and then placed a call to Dede who said she would be right over. When I returned to the Common Room, I went over the younger group. Kneeling down, I started to try to talk to the children. "What's your name honey?"

Her eyes were wide and teary. "Terri. I'm from Pertriel."

"Are your parents or other family still living there?"

She shrugged her shoulders, a single tear running down her face. 

"It's all right. Don't worry honey, go over there and they will see about getting you something to eat."

The going was slow and the children gathered close around me, trying to find some comfort. Some of the younger ones couldn't remember where they were from if they moved a lot or been taken a while ago. Most of them were crying, so I did all I could to comfort them and I could tell that the rest of the Jedi were trying to do the same. 

Meanwhile, Dede had arrived and set up her computer in the corner of the room, already searching for the records for the children from the information that we passed onto her. (There was a database that contained birth, death and marriage records for most of the known galaxy. It also told, what family members were alive and where they were currently living, if the information was updated, depending on the planet and system.) Out of all the children that were present, she had a lot of work to do. 

****

I sat down next to her, during a brief pause between groups. "How is it going?"

She sighed, glancing up to me. "Slow. I've found a few." She pointed to a small stack. "However it will take time to find them all, especially if the records weren't kept up properly on some planets."

I nodded, getting up to try to talk to the next group of little ones. 

*******

It was later that evening when we completed getting the information from the children, feed and clothed properly. They were all scared about what happened to them, and very anxious about what was going to happen, especially the younger ones. We set up schedules where our staff and other Jedi (Bant, an old friend of Obi-Wan's, was one of them and both of us were kind of uncomfortable around each other.) would take turns feeding the kids and watching them and so our staff could continue to track down their families. 

"I heard you had come back." I turned and saw Garen Mulen, another old friend of Obi-Wan's, watching me. 

I nodded my head as I tucked the covers around a sleeping five-year-old. "Yes, a little over two months ago. You came down to help?"

He drew some papers and disks from inside his robes. "I was one of the Knights on the mission that found these kids. These are some copies of the business records that we found on the ship. It has some records of what planet the kids were sold from. We didn't know if it would help us find out where these children are supposed to go."

I took the papers from his outstretched hands. "Thanks. We've started working on finding their families through the Republic's records, but some we can't find. This could help us a lot."

He nodded and took a glance over at the sleeping children, well the little ones at least were asleep. The older ones sat quietly together, mostly talking among themselves. "How are they doing?"

"As well as can be expected. The younger ones especially are extremely scared." 

He nodded again, watching the children for a moment or two before turning his attention back to me. "Just be careful, we don't want to see Obi-Wan get hurt again."

I regarded him for a moment or two, wondering how he knew what I was still struggling with my feelings for Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan and I are just friends."

His glare was quite serious, and was about to say something when Jema came up to us. "Knight Garen, I heard you are to thank for rescuing these kids."

He shrugged lightly. "Just doing my job. I gave her some of the records that might help you with the kids."

She smiled. "Wonderful. Thanks again."

She took the records from me and went on her way. Garen and I stayed quiet for a moment or two, until a couple of kids called me. When I next looked up, he was gone.

*******

Over the next few days, we continued to take care of the kids and I spent most of my time with them. Several were nearly immediately claimed and taken back home by parents or other family. Of course, there were some that would be here for a little longer, while anxious parents flew across the galaxy to get here. Then, the ones that touched my heart the most, were the orphans, and they made me realize how lucky I was to have grown up with both of my parents.

****

I was taking one of the breaks from the kids, resting in the Temple Gardens when Obi-Wan approached me. "I thought you would be with the kids."

I shrugged lightly. "Just taking a break. Dede and I are doing the night shift tonight."

He had knelt down besides me. "What is it?"

My jaw nearly dropped open. He could read me entirely too well, but I wanted his opinion anyway. "It's just seeing the kids, nearly sold into slavery, makes me realize how selfish I am."

He raised an eyebrow, but the rest of his face was unreadable. "Selfish?"  
I nodded. "I've been focusing so much on myself recently, it's taken these kids to 

get me to snap out of it."

"Meagan, you are not selfish. You've had to focus on yourself in order to heal from your past." He stated outright, his accent coming out stronger than normal. "You are one of the most unselfish people I know. You are loving, caring, and have proven yourself not to be selfish by adjusting to living here. I've never heard you once complain about what life has thrown at you. You have an inner strength that helps you through life's troubles."

He remained quiet for a moment or two before continuing, allowing his words to sink into my soul. "Meagan, take what you have learned and help those children through this next step in their lives."

I could feel his respect, trust, confidence and friendship encouraging me. We sat in compatible silence until I left to go back on duty. 

*******

Later that night I stretched out, feeling most of the children sleeping peacefully. Most of them now felt safe and secure within the stone walls of the Jedi Temple. It was during the night, that the cry of a little child woke me up.

Bekera was only six, nearly seven-years-old and we hadn't a clue of where her family was. We picked up that her town was in the middle of a border dispute and her parents had been killed and in the confusion, she had been taken. That incident was close to two years ago. "What's the matter little one?"

She wiped her tears as I pulled her close against me. "I want to go home, but I don't know where that is."

Now I could easily identify with that. "You know, I'm far away from home myself and can't get back either."

She looked up at me, curiosity written in her features, but also of kinship. "Really?"

I nodded. "I miss my parents too, especially my Dad since he was recently was killed in a c…speeder accident."

"I miss my Daddy too. He used to tell me stories and we did things together."

"I know, so did my Daddy and I." She had started crying again and I just held her until she quieted down then spoke again. "Sometimes when I really miss my parents, I just close my eyes and picture them in my heart. Why don't you do that?"

"How do I do that?"

"Close your eyes." I waited until her eyes were closed before continuing. "Now get a picture of what you want to remember and tell me as you picture it."

She smiled and laughed as she recalled a certain memory.

"Good, now place that image in your heart." I waited for a moment or two as she smiled again. "That good feeling and picture will always be with you in your heart. Every time you get homesick or miss your parents, remember that. They will always be with you."

She sighed as she snuggled close in my arms. "Thank you Miss Meagan."

"Your welcome." I held her and rocked her gently as she finally fell asleep into soothing waves. 

I was just now beginning to realize that in helping these children helped me heal even more. Maybe something good did come of Daddy's death. I wouldn't have been able to help this little one like this if he was still alive. Obi-Wan was right. I could grow and learn from this like nothing else. 

It was in the morning, after I was relieved from duty that I went back into the privacy of my own room and cried. I cried not only for Bekera, the other orphaned children, but also for myself. When I awoke later, I felt that my heart still had that hole where my Father was, but he would always be with me, but now I could continue on. 

*******

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

I was just finishing my morning routine when Anakin came in. I had been reading over his paper on constructing his lightsaber. He didn't say much, heading straight toward the kitchen. "Didn't you eat breakfast before your first class?"

"Yes, but the class was my saber technique and we were working on some extension moves. It made me hungry again." He said, digging through things and pulling out some leftovers from the night before.

He sat down across from me in the kitchen table. "Have they found all those kids homes yet?" Both of us had helped out and Anakin had made a lot of headway in his own healing from his slave years and helped some of the kids through their own problems.

"I believe most of them have." I paused as I watched him eat. I shook my head at his appetite, but remembered how much I ate at that age too. "You'll have to ask Meagan that. She's still working with them." 

He nodded, and finished a bit before he spoke again. "You like her don't you?"

I didn't glance up from the data pad, reading the last part again, but voiced. "Like who?"

He sighed. "You know I'm talking about Meagan."

I finally glanced up. "This sounds good Padawan. A few spelling mistakes, but solid work."

Anakin smiled at the compliment. "Does this mean I can start to make my own lightsaber now?"

"Yes." I told him straight out. "You can proceed on it."

"Finally." He said. I was hoping he wouldn't remember that I never answered his question, but I've discovered you can't outwit a teenage boy sometimes. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question?" I evaded, hoping he would get the idea.

He rolled his eyes, getting it, but certainly not letting it go. "Master you like Meagan."

I handed him his data pad. "Of course I like her, she's a good friend to both of us."

Now he looked exasperated. "Not like that. I mean really like her."

"Anakin, if you are talking romantically, we have no interest in each other."

"Humph." He took another bite. "I've seen the way you two look at each other when you think no one is looking."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He rolled his eyes again. "I'm sure you don't. You can be so clueless when it comes to women."

"Anakin."

"Bye. I've got class." With that he jumped off the chair and was gone.

I sat there, amazed at what he just said and how right he was, though I'd never want to admit it to anyone, but myself.

*******

It was later that same day that I was sitting cross-legged on the floor of one of the practice rooms, eyes closed, feeling the gentle flow of the Force. 

Suddenly the door opened and my Padawan entered. He, as usual, was right on time, but just by mere seconds. I motioned for him to sit down across from me. We meditated for a while, allowing Anakin to calm down from his lively morning.

After that we stood up and slowly stretched without saying much. We worked out for quite a while; mostly reinforcing some of the moves Anakin was learning in his saber technique class. The boy was extremely talented, but still very young.

After we disengaged our sabers, he looked up to me and for the second time that day, he brought up a touchy subject. "Why don't you take her out to dinner sometime Master?" I raised an eyebrow as he continued. "I know she likes you a lot."

I sighed, debating what to tell him. "Anakin, I told you this morning…."

"Master, I know both you and Meagan well." He interrupted me. "You two really care about each other. You can't lie to me either, I felt it in the Force myself."

Deciding to be honest with him, I knelt down to him. "Padawan, Meagan and I do have some feelings for each other." He gave a quick cheer, which I immediately hushed. "But that doesn't mean we should act on them. There are a lot of other things to consider."

He regarded me a full second or two before speaking, but his eyes were lit up. "Like what?"

"First of all, she hasn't been here that long and still is adjusting the death of her Father. Then I have my duties to you, the Jedi Order, the Republic Government and this galaxy. This isn't a simple issue."

"You and my teachers are always telling me about the will of the Force. Every time you two are together and you let your shields down, even I can feel the Force pulling you two together."

My mouth nearly dropped open. 'When did his senses become so keen or were we not as careful as we thought?' I couldn't help, but think.

We regarded each other for several moments before I could speak to him. I mean, what could I say to him and to address what he said? I've been trying to teach him the ways of the Force, but now…. I sighed before finally speaking.

"Anakin, I can't and won't deny to you that both Meagan and I know that the Force is pulling us together for some reason it has yet to reveal. Just because we care about each other doesn't mean that is what's going to happen."

"But then why was she brought here?" He asked me pointedly.

"That's one question that I've kept asking myself. Our relationship may be one of them, since she needed someone to lean on after her Father's death and how she is taking that and using it to help children now. For some reason or another, the Force thinks her skills and talents are necessary more here than in her home world." I could tell he wanted me to flat out admit how much I was in love with her, but he also knew I wasn't going to do that. "The Force will reveal what it wants all of us to know in time." 

He frowned, but wisely let the subject drop as we both went back to our quarters. 

*******

****Meagan's point of view****

I stood outside the Council room, wondering what they had called me for. Most of the kids by this time had gone back to their homes or had been placed in some sort of temporary to permanent home. I couldn't help, but wonder if something regarding these kids was what I was called here for or for something else entirely.

"Hello Meagan." A deep voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to find Obi-Wan's beautiful eyes watching me. "Hello yourself."

"We've been called to the Council." Anakin came to stand besides us. "I think we are going on a mission."

I tried not to smile at his enthusiasm as Obi-Wan gave him a slight look.

"Maybe we are all going somewhere." I suggested, not wanting to look into Obi-Wan's eyes. I realized a while ago that it was a hopeless cause. No matter how much I denied it, I was in love with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and always would.

"That would be cool." Anakin smiled as he used an expression that I often used.

Before either of us could say another word, we were called into the Council room. Only four Masters were present, so I knew it wasn't a matter of dire importance. 

"Go to Tigress and bring back a Force sensitive baby that has been reported to us through their representation in the Senate. Of course, a Jedi Knight must be there to explain the nature of Force sensitivity, but the mother also requested someone who knows how to care for infants to come along. The obvious choice is you three, and Meagan, your job will be to take care of the baby and assure the parents that the little one will be well loved and taken care of."

After a few more instructions they sent us on our way. We agreed to meet at the hanger in three standard hours.

*******

AN: We guess that the biggest part of this chapter is how Meagan is finally beginning to move on from her Father's death, though we don't think she will ever stop missing him or ever "get over it." She's learned to live and using it to help others. (That's why the slave sold children was added to the story.) 

However, the fun part of the chapter was adding Anakin knowing something is going on between his Master and Meagan. We thought about adding Anakin trying to set them up on a date or something along those lines, but it didn't quite fit. Anyway, as you can tell, something is building between them again and the fact is that others see it. (Garen and Bant being more than uncomfortable around her were the example here.) 

And since they are going on another mission together, adds to it, despite the fact it's a routine mission. Please stay tuned to the next several chapters since they are big in the plot of this part and we think you guys are going to enjoy them thoroughly. (Sorry no more hints to that, you'll have to read it…heheheh.)

Thanks again for reading and reviewing…. We've enjoyed writing this story for you.


	7. Chapter Seven

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

****

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Post TPM by about four years. (Anakin is about thirteen.) 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. **Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. **

****

Chapter Seven

How Did I Ever Fall In Love With You?

By: Howie Dorough, Calum MacColl/Andrew Fromm (Performed by Backstreet Boys)

Remember when, we never needed each other

The best of friends like Sister and Brother

We understood, we'd never be, alone

Those days are gone, and I want so much

The night is long and I need your touch

Don't know what to say, I never meant to feel this way

Don't want to be alone tonight

What can I do, to make it right

Falling so hard so fast this time

What did I say, what did you do?

How did I fall in love with you?

I hear your voice, And I start to tremble

Brings back the child that I resemble

I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends

Don't want to be, alone tonight

What can I do, to make it right

Falling so hard so fast this time

How did I fall in love with you?

Oh I want to say this right

And it has to be tonight

Just need you to know, oh yeah

I don't want to live, I don't want to say goodbye

With you I wanna spend the rest of my life

What can I do, to make it right?

Falling so hard so fast this time

Everything's changed, we never knew

How did I fall in love with you?

I stowed my bags on the ship as Obi-Wan talked to the pilot and Anakin, as usual, was checking out the entire ship. I hoped we could get through this mission without a major scene. I would devote my attention to the little one in my care, and completely forget Obi-Wan Kenobi. Of course that was easier said than done. It was a small ship and it was several days to Tigress. So, we all studied the culture of the planet from the information we collected before we left and discussed our plans once there.

Finally, one evening, after Anakin had gone to bed, the Jedi Master and I were finishing up some last minute details.

"It's getting late, and were are about done anyway." He put down his data pad and glanced up to me.

I nodded and rose, stretching out my muscles. We quickly straightened everything up and headed toward the door. Just as I was about to open the door and head to my room for the night, I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"You've done a good job with this. Thanks to your work, we are more than prepared."

"Just doing my job." I shrugged my shoulders as I glanced up into his eyes. Time froze.

"Meagan." He said my name quietly. "We should….." He didn't finish his statement as I could see the battle in his eyes. "What have you done to me?" He murmured as he lowered his head.

His lips came over mine, gently at first, but then grew in intensity, our arms pulling each other close against each other. As our kiss deepened, the bond between us seemed to deepen and all I wanted to do was bask in the Force light that seemed to grow around us. It could have been seconds or minutes later when he pulled away. "Meagan, this is wrong."

"Wrong? What could be wrong about this?"

"I'm a Jedi, Meagan. A Jedi knows no emotion."

I glared at him. "No emotion? That was some kiss for someone who doesn't feel anything."

He glared right back at me, his eyes glowering green. "That's not what I meant."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, really? Then what did you mean?"

"I'm sorry Meagan, but our relationship can't develop into an attachment. We've already had this discussion."

I looked down, well knowing that he knew exactly how he felt about me, but was pretending to deny it. I had just about given up on fighting my feelings for him. "We just can't ignore what happened when I was here before and since I've returned. This bond between us is entirely too strong and it's not going to go away, Obi-Wan. We've been trying that for the last month and that kiss tells us it hasn't worked."

"Meagan, that's what you are going to do." With that he turned and left, leaving me alone, still feeling the touch of his lips on mine, trying not to cry at his words.

*******

After a long night, we arrived at Tigress first thing in the morning. I managed to act professional and like nothing had happened the night before, just like Obi-Wan was doing. The mission was standard routine of picking up a Force sensitive child, so we shouldn't have much to worry about. 

We were met in the main hanger by three officials from the government, and escorted to the house of the Force sensitive child. The family was nice and asked questions about being a Jedi, Force sensitivity and such. Obi-Wan and Anakin answered their questions while I played with Jeyana who was about seven months old. We took to each other quite easily and she was a complete doll. Her parents seemed pleased that the two of us got along and that she would be well taken care of and loved. They could certainly see that between Obi-Wan and Anakin and the baby and I. I also told them I would keep an eye on her when I could.

A couple days later, in the afternoon, while I packed some of her things while her parents were finishing up with Obi-Wan, I suddenly found her wide-awake and looking at me. "Hello there." I put down her bag and picked her up, handing her the bottle that was sitting nearby. "Bet that's what you wanted."

I sat down in the rocking chair, feeding her. At one point in time, I looked up to discover Obi-Wan watching us. The tender look in his eyes made me wonder if we actually stood a chance. Seconds later, he noticed me watching him watch me, and instantly became the business like Jedi he had become. 

"We will be leaving shortly." He said. "You about ready?"

I nodded. "Just need to gather a few more items and let her parent's say goodbye."

"Good. Anakin and I just have a few details left to take care of." He bowed slightly to me and turned to leave.

Sighing, I turned back to Jeyana. Smiling at her, I finished packing. I gave her to her parents so they could have a private goodbye and then I headed back to the ship. I easily stowed our things in a room. I picked one that was bigger because I knew I would be spending most of my time there.

I was about to head back to the house to get Jeyana when the pilot rushed to me.

"Bomb threat at the media complex." He quickly explained that some manic had put a bomb in the main building, which had hundreds of people working there.

"I tried to raise the Jedi, but they are all the way across town." He said as we left the ship toward the building. "If it goes off in less than ten minutes they won't make it in time."

Confusion reigned as we reached the building. I turned to him. "Clear the buildings next to it, just in case."

I started toward the front door when he caught my arm. "Where do you think you are going?"

I picked up my pace, feeling a need for urgency and to help innocent people. "To try to diffuse the bomb."

His eyes grew wide as he, along with security forces began to clear the street and the buildings.

Once inside I fought against the people heading out. I managed to talk to someone. "Where is it?"

"Are you crazy lady?" He said, brushing past me.

Somehow, I managed to shut out the noise and reached out with the Force. I wound my way through the building and in the process of trying to locate the bomb, helped people along their way out. I knew by this time, Obi-Wan and Anakin must have arrived since the people seemed more calm and further away. I sent them through the Force to help clear the people away while I tried to locate the bomb.

I immediately felt his protest, but argued that there wasn't the time. He was needed elsewhere. I could feel his torn feelings, but knew he would do the right thing.

Tuning our connection out, I was soon joined by security officers as we finally located the bomb.

One minute.

We all glanced at each other and got to work. Of course there was no off button, so we pulled and rearranged wires extremely quickly.

Then, with ten seconds left, a green wire seemed to jump up at me. "Cut that one."

"You sure." One of them asked. Seven seconds.

"Do it." I said, handing him a pair of pliers.

Taking a deep breath, he quickly cut the wire with just five seconds left. We all let out the breath we had been holding and began to leave the building. The rest of the bomb could be taken apart later by professionals.

Suddenly the hair on the back of my neck began to stand and an instant urgency to get out of the building filled me. Grabbing one of the security guard's arms, I began to run. "I believe this place is completely wired to go off if by chance we found and diffused the first bomb."

I could feel their fear as we wound our way out of the building. "Clear the area Obi-Wan." I reached out with the Force. "He's got this place wired."

"What about you?" I could feel his concern.

"I can get out." I still could feel his battle with his feelings for me, verses his strong Jedi duty to serve others.

His sigh told me he made the right decision as the building began shaking. 

*******

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

**Goes back in the scene, just as Meagan is getting to building complex**

We were just finishing up getting the right paperwork filed, the last step needed to take Jeyana back to the Temple with us, when I felt a disturbance in the Force. I glanced over to Anakin, who was completely clueless. "Come Padawan, we have to hurry."

"Where are we going Master?" He was truly puzzled as I turned and hurried out the door. "Master." Anakin kept calling as I broke out into a run. He easily caught up with me as I felt a dire sense of urgency as we ran, the people screaming out in fear. 

We came up to the media complex and a security guard immediately came up to us. "There was a bomb threat, Master Jedi. We are currently trying to clear out the buildings. Some of our men and a woman civilian are also in the building trying to locate and diffuse the bomb."

Meagan was in there was the thought that first ran through my head as I heard her in my mind through the Force. "Clear the other buildings, we've got this covered."

My first impulse was to go in there after her, but she protested and going along with her, I turned to Anakin. "Padawan, take some guards with you and keep clearing out the other buildings." He nodded and quickly scattered, taking a few guards that were standing nearby with him. 

It seemed that we worked remarkably fast as we cleared out the buildings, set up street barriers and took the bystanders to safety. I could feel the security team's fears along with the workers from the different buildings as time went on. They were all wondering when and if this main building was about to go up in flames. 

Sometime I reached toward Meagan, feeling their success in clearing that building and finding and diffusing the bomb. Relaxing a little, I turned to one of the leading security officers and Anakin, who had just returned. "We need to get a bomb squad in here to take apart the one in the main building and thoroughly search the others in case there are more planted in those other buildings."

"Yes Master Jedi."

"What can we do now?" Anakin asked, but his voice trailed off as we both felt the sudden tremor in the Force. 

My heart tore as Meagan sent me a message, telling me to clear the entire area, the building was completely wired.

"Master?" Anakin questioned.

"Go clear the area now Padawan." Most of the bystanders had cleared the immediate area, but there were lots of others still milling around, helping with the rescue operation and such. And the barriers needed to be pushed back at least some, not knowing what kind of bomb was about to go off.

"But what about Meagan?" He, as well as I, knew she was still inside.

I could feel her telling me not to go in after her, but everything with in me wanted to see her to safety. It seemed like hours or it was actually probably just seconds later that I made a decision. It was either save Meagan or the innocent.

'I am a Jedi.' I told myself as I commanded Anakin to push the people back to safety. As we quickly moved, I could only hope and trust in the Force as my heart broke within me, that my love, my lady Meagan, would be safe.

It wasn't too long, luckily most everyone was a safe distance away, that the building started to go up in flames in places. I could feel the people's shock, fear and relief as my heart plummeted to my stomach, knowing Meagan was still inside.

Part of my soul cried out, knowing the woman that meant everything to me was in harms way, begging me to go after her. But the Force easily brought out my strong Jedi common sense, duty and honor, that also told me I had made the right decision. However as the building completely went up, my heart had a hard time believing what my head was screaming at it.

I turned from the flames, not wanting to see it…. Suddenly I felt a burst of light through the Force and I dimly heard Meagan calling my name.

I pivoted, immediately running toward the flaming building, Meagan and the others flying through the air from the initial blow. Reaching out with the Force, I maneuvered, jumped, and ducked around flying debris. In the back of my mind, I heard Anakin coming from somewhere behind me, yelling at the others to stay away.

Stretching my senses through the smog of the smoke and ash of the collapsing building, I easily found Meagan, encouraging her, almost willing her to use the Force to brace her fall. I felt her hit the ground, more than heard or saw it. Putting on a Force induced sprint, I jumped over flying debris, landing slightly behind her.

In her shock and instinct to flee from danger, she had started to get up, but seeing that we would be safer laying down for the moment, verses running, I grabbed her, taking both of us to the ground. I covered her body with my own, every sense alert, ready to Force throw the settling debris around us.

Meanwhile, I knew Anakin had raced passed us, knowing we were safe, to help with the other security guards who were somewhere to the left of us. After a while, when the debris finally settled, the smoke still thick though, but safe enough to leave, I slowly rose. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see some others coming into the scene, trying to put out the fires that still brightly burned.

Helping Meagan off the ground, I signaled to Anakin to get the other guards away from the burning rubble and to medical help. I could feel him nod, as we, covered in soot, heading toward the clear light of the day.

As we reached a safe clear area, the medical personnel immediately started to treat us. Both Anakin and I were fine. One guard had some bad burns while one had sustained a broken arm among other minor scrapes. The others just had some bad scrapes and miraculously, thanks to Meagan and the security force's quick thinking, no one was killed.

Meagan, despite some breathing problems, seemed fine except for a few bruises where she hit the ground. "Obi-Wan…" She said as she looked up at me from the spot on the ground that we laid her down on, just trying to work her smoke filled lungs.

"Shush, don't talk." I instructed her, putting my hand on her chest, reaching into the Force. "Clear your mind and just breathe. Let the Force help you."

She closed her eyes and as she relaxed, I was able to encourage her lungs to keep breathing, her trachea tubes to clear the smoke from her. 

"Good Meagan, just in and out." I sighed with relief, knowing the woman I loved would be just fine. This had been quite a scare, one that made me realize something.

Anakin had come up besides us, looking more than concerned. "She alright?"

"She's fine." I said, then turned to him. "We still have work to do."

He nodded. "There are a lot of people that want to talk to you."

"Let's go…" I was about to turn to tell Meagan to stay where she was so she could rest, but she was already rising from the ground. "Where do you think you are going?"

"They are going to want a full report, which is going to include what went on inside the building, which is right where I was. Might as well as we get it over with."

I sighed, knowing she, unfortunately, was right. "Let's get going." I helped her up and the three of us heading toward a nearby building to discuss what happened and what the next step was. 

****

**Meagan's point of view**

We headed away to the building where some top government officials asked us to give them a debriefing. I walked slowly between the two Jedi, just now beginning to feel extremely bruised and sore from my air flight. Thanks to Obi-Wan and the Force, I was breathing just fine now. 

Once there we entered a small room and I gingerly sat down in one of the chairs. Anakin sat down next to me, looking at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

I managed a smile as the others sat down. "I'll be alright, Anakin."

We gave them a complete debriefing of what happened. The officials had managed to collect information from the threat call that some non-human, seeking revenge on the owners of the company because of economic reasons, decided to blow up the main building. Their intelligence had leads of where this guy was due to the type of bomb that was used because its materials could be found in only certain locations on the planet. (I know nothing really about this, expect that he wired it to were it wouldn't make the building go out too much, but mostly straight down.) All that matter to me was after going over this, they decided they would handle everything on their own. Other security officers were already checking out the other buildings for more bombs. We were free to go back to the Temple, which suited me just fine.

As we slowly headed back to what we were doing before, I couldn't help, but notice that since the bomb threat, Obi-Wan's shields were extremely high, but he couldn't take his eyes off me. I briefly wondered if the battle I felt earlier was still ranging in him and if I stood a chance with him.

While Obi-Wan and Anakin cleared up something else and made sure the ship was ready to go, I slowly headed to pick up Jeyana. After saying a quick goodbye, and assuring her parents once again of her care, I headed back to the ship, carrying the baby on my non-bruised hip. I settled the baby down, glad not to feel her weight against me right now.

It wasn't too much later that the ship took off, then from there, going into hyperspace. It was after that when Obi-Wan knocked on my door. 

"Come in." I called from I stood in the room.

He went over to the crib and pulled the covers closer around her. "Is she okay?"

I nodded, not wanting to speak, feeling that something was coming.

"What did you think you were doing?" He asked, turning back to me.

"Trying to save people's lives." I said, immediately becoming defensive.

"Meagan, that was a stupid thing to do. How much do you know about bombs?" 

I squared my shoulders, standing up to him. "Not much, but I knew I had to do something and there was no way you and Anakin could have arrived on time. Besides I let the Force guide me."

His stern look relented at that, knowing I was right. "Meagan, next time let the security forces handle this and don't go charging into buildings about to blow up."

"Why? I handled it just fine." I asked, stepping close to him, trying to force him to open up to me. 

"You're not trained to diffuse bombs. You could have made things worse."

That wasn't the answer I was expecting. "There is more to it than that." I tried to push back the hair that had fallen down, but it wouldn't stay out of my face.

He sighed as he gazed deeply into my eyes. He gently reached out and tucked some curls behind my ears that I was playing with. "Oh, Meagan, knowing you were in that building, scared me. I didn't want to loose you, but couldn't allow any lives to be lost." 

My heart nearly melted as he said my name and pulled me into his arms. Gently I laid my head against his chest as he ran strong hands through my hair. I felt him place a kiss on my temple, nose and finally my lips. Sighing, I slipped my arms around his neck, and returned his gentle touch.

After our lips parted his arms tightened around me, holding me gently, careful not to touch my bruises. "Meagan, when you first came back, I refused to allow myself to feel anything but friendship for you, but as I watched you deal with everything, including your Father's death, I found myself strongly resisting the concept of us being together. But after tonight, seeing you nearly die…." His voice trailed off as I more than got the meaning of his words. The events that day had snapped something in both of us.

We both grew silent, knowing he was right, that I could have died. But despite the tension and fear of the bomb not quite worn off, I couldn't help, but revel in the joy and pleasure I found in his arms. I knew how much it took for him to finally admit his strong feelings for me. It had taken a building blowing up for both of us to realize that we belonged together, that the Force pulled us together. I'd known since I returned, but I wasn't ready then, but now… 

He was about to say something again when I reached up and kissed him. I could feel his shock at my advances, but his joy as he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. Every part of me was aware of the feelings that he evoked in me and his closeness was intoxicating. Even though I missed my family and friends, after this night, I couldn't care less about going back home. Obi-Wan was my home.

Finally, reluctantly, we gently pulled our lips away from each other before he spoke into the silence. "I have to report to the Council that we are on our way home and about the bomb." He paused as he glanced down at me and his eyes twinkled. "And before Anakin comes in here and catches us or the baby wakes up."

I laughed and pulled away from his arms, just as Anakin knocked on the door. 

"Master, the Council is on the holonet and wants to speak with you." Anakin stood back, glancing to Obi-Wan, at me, and back again. A small smile played on his lips and I got the distinct feeling he knew exactly what happened.

"Thank you Anakin." Obi-Wan walked down the hallway.

Before Anakin left to go with Obi-Wan, he looked back toward me. "Did he finally admit his feelings?"

I instantly felt shock and hoped I hide it from him. "And what gives you that idea?"

Anakin fought the urge to roll his eyes and a smile spread across his face. "Not everyone picks it up, but it's more than obvious to me you two care a great deal about each other." 

With that he turned and headed back, to leave me to my thoughts.

*******

For most of the trip back to the Temple, I spent the time taking care of the baby and trying to not move too much with the bruises that were now turning colors. Part of me regretted running into that building, knowing I could have lost my life, but the other part of me knew I could have done nothing else. Not only did Obi-Wan and I explore our feelings for each other afterwards, but helping others was something that I needed to do, that I was called to do. I couldn't have lived with myself if that building went up with those people in there. 

It was one mid-morning that I stretched out my sore muscles on my bed, having decided to take a nap while Jeyana took her morning nap. I smiled, letting the memories of the trip to continue to run through my mind. 

The taste of Obi-Wan's kisses were still fresh on my lips. I closed my eyes, seeing the concern in his eyes as he scolded me for running into the building, then admitting his deep feelings for me, then sealing it with his lips.

We hadn't really talked about our relationship past that night, but something told me, as if it was the Force itself, whispering that Obi-Wan and I were meant to be. The strength, the closeness of our relationship, the way we supported each other and much more, was one of the many reasons why I traveled through galaxies. He, in one word, was my soul mate.

Jeyana started crying, forcing the thoughts of Obi-Wan and I from my mind. Knowing she was getting hungry, I took her into the small kitchen area of the ship, heating up a bottle of warm milk for her. I sat down in the chair, letting her drink the bottle and snack on some little things I found for her.

It was during this time that Obi-Wan had come in. He looked at us for a moment or two before speaking. "Are you alright?"

I smiled slightly as I adjusted the baby in my arms. "I'm still sore, but I'm breathing just fine."

He nodded as he walked over to me. He knelt down in front of us, gently touching Jeyana's check with his hand before caressing my own. I leaned into the touch as he spoke again. "We have a lot to talk about when we get back to the Temple."

I smiled and nodded, glad that the door was still open. "Yes we do."

He was about to speak again when a crewmember called him to the cockpit. "I'll catch up with you later."

I absently nodded, turning my attention back to Jeyana. "I'll look forward to it."

*******

I had just put the baby down when my door rang. I glanced up from the makeshift crib, knowing it was Obi-Wan. "Come in."

He stepped into the room, his presence filling the room. "You two settled in?"

I smiled, thinking his concern for us was sweet. "We're fine." I got up, not very easily though, but managed to sit on the small couch. "She's asleep for now."

He sat down next to me, draping an arm across the seat. He gasped as I leaned my head against his strong chest, but soon settled down next to me. So, we sat together, both of us seemingly enjoying the peace and warmth between us. This felt right, holding each other, like we belonged together.

I felt his fingers make trails through my hair as we gently kissed. The touch soothing my very soul.

"Goodnight milady Meagan." He said smiling, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Goodnight Obi-Wan." 

*******

AN:Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They finally got together *Clapping hands and jumping up and down* Of course it did take a building blowing up for it to happen because both of them are so stubborn. Especially Obi-Wan. Men go figure. This also happens to be one of our favorite chapters, mostly because they have managed to work through their own problems (i.e. Meagan's Father's death and such) and be together. 

As for "How Did I Ever Fall In Love With You," we were on a road trip this summer and just listening to the CD and heard the song. Of course, we heard it before, but as we were listening and talking about our story, we realized that it could apply to Meagan and Obi-Wan. Then as the story starting developing even more, and knew Meagan and Obi-Wan would fall for each other, we decided the song fit here with this scene since this is when they get together. 

We hope you've enjoyed this chapter, especially for the Meagan/Obi-Wan fans. The next few chapters will deal with their growing and deepening relationship along with some Obi-Wan/Anakin as the Padawan actually makes his lightsaber… See you then… 


	8. Chapter Eight

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

****

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Post TPM by about four years. (Anakin is about thirteen.) 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. **Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. **

****

Chapter Eight

The ship sailed down easily into the hanger at the Jedi Temple. I had packed the baby's things and my own, then went to stand in the cockpit with the crew, Obi-Wan and Anakin. When I arrived, luckily Anakin took Jeyana from me, so my colored bruises wouldn't hurt as much. At least, thanks to Obi-Wan, my lungs were just fine.

"You okay?" Anakin bounced Jeyana against him as she giggled in response.

I nodded, smiling at the two. He was pretty good with her. "I'm still a little sore, but I'm okay."

Anakin smiled, glanced toward Obi-Wan, then back to me. "Has he asked you out to dinner yet?"

I had to keep myself from laughing. This Padawan was something else. "Anakin, Obi-Wan and I do have a lot to discuss when we get back to the Temple, but…" I was about to continue when the pilot asked us to strap in for the final descent, ending our conversation.

It wasn't too much later that we arrived at the Temple. We took our time putting our survival bags in our rooms and then headed over to report to the Council. It went just like any other report did. After commenting on the trip, then examining the child and such, they released Obi-Wan and Anakin and told me to take Jeyana down to the nursery. 

I was pleased the meeting went well, but the only thing that bothered me was the fact that I had the distinctive feeling Master Yoda knew exactly what happened between Obi-Wan and I during the mission. As I traveled the short distance to the nursery, I made a note to ask Obi-Wan about it, because I wasn't quite sure what to think about him knowing about us. However, when I entered the younglings ward, I threw off my deeper thoughts.

*******

****

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

I had found Anakin in his quarters finishing up constructing the outside casing of his lightsaber. A week had passed since we returned from Tigress and Meagan and I still hadn't a chance to really talk. Between her work, my own and training Anakin, we rarely had a moment alone. It really bothered me, knowing Anakin and I would be gone for a couple weeks as we traveled to different places to find the right crystals for his lightsaber. (The layout was designed to be a test for a young Padawan.) I wanted to spend time with Meagan, but duty called. This was a vital time for Anakin.

"Are we leaving soon?" Anakin's young voice broke my thoughts.

I turned, glancing down to him. "As soon as you're finished here and packed."

"I'm done." He grinned from ear to ear. "And I've been packed for weeks now."

I nodded. "Let's go then." He slung his bag over his shoulder as we left the Padawan wing. After we picked up my stuff, we headed toward the Jedi hanger. Along the way, we stopped to tell Meagan goodbye, but she came with us.

"You two look all set." She smiled as we kept walking toward the transport.

"I can't wait." Anakin spoke up as we walked toward the hanger. "You know, I'm going to have my own lightsaber soon."

She laughed. "You're going to have to show it to me when you get back."

She knelt down as they hugged briefly. "I just wish my Mom knew."

The two seemed to have formed a relationship on the fact that they missed their family. "I think, in her heart, she knows how well you are doing and learning to become a Jedi Knight."

He smiled, relieved. "Thanks Meagan."

"Padawan, why don't you get on board to start the preflight sequence?" I told him, knowing we needed to be going, but wanted to have a private goodbye with Meagan.

Anakin's face lit up and I could tell Meagan was trying not to laugh. "You mean it's just the two of us?"

I nodded. "You're flying too. This is your mission."

With a jump, he smiled at us, and nearly ran onboard. Once he was out of earshot, both Meagan and I started laughing.

"How long are you going to be gone?" She asked me as our laughter subsided.

I shrugged, slowly walking toward her. "A week or two."

She tried to hide it, but I could tell, despite her pleasure in Anakin's progress, was hurt that we were leaving without her. "Just be careful."

I nodded as I laced one of my hands through hers. "We'll be fine."

She sighed, laying her head on my chest for a moment or two before pulling back as the transport's engines starting roaring. "You'd better go before Anakin takes off."

I glanced to the ship, then back to her. "I'll see you when we return." I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Obi-Wan." I could tell she was disappointed that I didn't really kiss her goodbye, but I wasn't going to do that out in the open. However, once alone, after our return, was a different story.

"Goodbye Meagan." She squeezed my hand before releasing it and then I turned and boarded the ship. Within minutes we had taken off, leaving the Temple behind. 

*******

"What now?" Anakin turned around in his chair after he eased the ship into hyperspace. 

"Now would be a good time to meditate, since once we are on planet, you will pretty much be on your own to find the right crystals."

He nodded, then sighed. "How will I know where they are or what they look like?"

I gazed at him for a moment or two before answering. "That's why you need to meditate. The Force will guide you Padawan and I won't be very far from you."

He sighed again, and left the room, determination written on his features.

It was a day later when Anakin came to me. "We need to land on the Southwest side, near the lake. There is a landing site not far from there where we can land."

I nodded, pleased that he discovered where he had to go. "Good Padawan, and when will we arrive?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." He said, then paused and smiled knowingly. "I was right wasn't I?"

I raised an eyebrow, curios. "Right about what?"

He rolled his eyes. "You and Meagan."

"Padawan, our relationship is not your concern right now." I scolded him. "You have a lightsaber to make."

I could tell he was upset about it, but somehow he sensed the change in me and in Meagan. "Can you tell me when we get back?"  
Eventually he would need to be told, especially if Meagan and I pledged ourselves to each other. I wanted, no I needed her with me.

"Master?" Anakin's voice broke into my thoughts and the picture of Meagan immediately dissipated from my mind.

"Mmh?" I had completely forgotten his question for a split moment, but Anakin knew it.

"I was right." He grinned as I rose, playfully shooing him from the room. 

He laughed boyishly and headed into the cockpit. I slowly followed, shaking my head, but knew Anakin brought vibrancy into my quiet reserve as I brought a calm into his presence. 

*******

"That's where we are going." Anakin stated as he landed the ship easily by the lake. I could sense his confidence and determination. He was taking this extremely seriously and he was supposed to too.

I gave him a nod as he left the ship, taking just what he needed. 

"Are you coming with me?" His voice wavered just a bit, but he quickly quieted his concern as he stopped at the edge of the gangplank.

"Anakin, making your own lightsaber is a part of a test of your skills and the determination of a Jedi. I can't help you there, but I won't be very far behind you."

He nodded and headed off the ship toward the lake. I slowly followed, watching him walk over the terrain. Since most of the Jedi went to the same places for the crystals, I well knew where they were located and how easily Anakin would find them and that there was no danger here. As he found more of them, the crystals would become harder to find and under dangerous circumstances no doubt. 

I smiled, well pleased as Anakin put his breather on and dove into the lake, swimming to the island in the middle to retrieve them from some rocks found only in that lake. They were somehow created by the texture of the water washing against the rocks on the beach. 

I settled down, sitting against a tree, meditating, thinking about Meagan and waited for my Padawan to return. It was later that evening when I felt Anakin approaching me.

I opened my eyes, and gazed at him, still wet, but pleased with himself. "I found them."

"Good." I told him, keeping from showing my pride in his accomplishments. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

Before and after we ate dinner, we talked about that day and where he thought we should go and why. The next day we left for another planet. This continued on for close to two weeks as we traveled to and fro. Each time and place, they did get harder to locate and Anakin's skills were well tested, but each time he did pass them and came back to me. 

Though, not surprisingly, at one time, beginning of the end, he became stumped and headed back to the Temple to study some more. Which was right on schedule. Most Padawans, even the most talented ones, usually took a break at this point. 

We arrived at the Temple late at night and both of us went to our quarters, and knowing I would contact Meagan in the morning, I easily fell into a deep sleep.

*******

****Meagan's point of view****

I was sitting at my desk one morning, writing some reports concerning the wrap up of the last batch of children that we found homes for, when Anakin and Obi-Wan showed up. "How did it go?"

Anakin smiled as he told me about the trip. "We still have a few more places to go, but I will start to make the lightsaber and finish it after finding the remaining crystals."

Obi-Wan and I exchanged quick glances, but I knew he was pleased as well. "That's good Anakin. Sometimes things we go through in life, don't happen overnight."

"I know." Anakin nodded then gave me a quick hug. "I've got to go to class."

"Come see me later." I told him as he took off. Then I turned to his Master. "So he is doing well?"

Obi-Wan nodded as settled down on the edge of my desk. "He did remarkably well, though this next part will be a challenge for him."

I smiled, extremely glad to see him again. "I'm glad to see you back."

"Me too." He leaned toward me. "What are you doing tonight?" 

"Absolutely nothing." I told him, wanting to know if I had a date or not. "Why?"

"I'll pick you up." He rose to leave. "I have to report to the Council…"

"Where are we going?"

He grinned knowingly. "You'll see." With that he turned and left, leaving me thinking what we were doing that night.

It was that evening when he showed up at my door, and led me to the observation deck in the Temple. The walk was quiet, but I knew from my senses and experience that Obi-Wan would speak when he was ready.

When we arrived, there was a class of initiates to one side, so taking my hand he led me down the way to a quieter part. Gazing up, I was still surprised at the amount of stars despite the fact the planet was full of lights. "I still can't believe you can see so many."

Obi-Wan turned to me in surprise. "And you don't see this many on your home planet?"

I smiled. "Yes, we do, but the lights from our cities block the stars. To see this many, we had to go out of town. I remember as a kid, when Seth and I would visit our grandparents on their farm, and we would stretch out on a blanket outside to see how many shooting stars we could see. It sometimes became a game between us, to see who could see the most."

Obi-Wan smiled at me. "You miss him." It was a statement, not a question. 

I glanced at him, wondering what he meant by that. "Yes, I miss my family and some friends. I just hope they aren't worried about me, especially my Mom. She became so dependent on me after my Dad died and Seth had his own family to worry about…." I felt my voice trail away as the tears fell.

My companion reached out and pulled me close. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

I shook my head. "It's all right." He just held me for a few moments as I collected myself. "You know, my Dad is the one who taught me about the stars."

"Really?"

I nodded against his strong chest. "Yes and a lot of other things too."

"I wish I could have met him." 

I smiled as I glanced up at him. "He would have liked you. You two are a lot alike. Both strong and dedicated to doing what's right, and never afraid to stand up for it. Both willing to do what it takes to help others. I still miss him."

"You will always miss him, but he will always be with you in what he has taught you. It's in your heart. I've never seen Qui-Gon since his death, but I hear his voice and feel the hand on my shoulder guiding me when I remember all that he taught me."

I remained silent, pondering his words and letting my gaze return to the twinkling stars in the heavens above. I felt comforted by his words, the sights of the beauty above us and the feel of his strong arms holding me close.

Finally, I looked back up at him to find him watching me with a gentle, tender look in his eyes. "Thank you."

"You never have to thank me, milady Meagan." He gently reached out and wound a long auburn curl around his finger. 

I sighed, enjoying the touch as he let go of the single strand and buried his hand into the depths of my hair. Unconsciously, I slipped my own arms around his waist, snuggling closer to him. I felt more than heard his sharp intake of breath as he slowly lowered his head. I felt his warm breathe on my cheek. Our lips were only inches apart and all I wanted was his kiss.

I knew through the Force that he wanted it too, but I would let him make the first move.

"Once I kiss you, there is no turning back." He said so quietly I could barely hear him.

"Didn't we already cross that line back on Tigress?" I asked him, telling him I wasn't afraid of stepping into the unknown future.

His eyes met mine, reading my thoughts and feelings and before I could even think, his lips were pressing against mine. 

Almost instantly his arms tightened around me, pulling me even closer against him as the kiss deepened, both of us expressing our love and passion for each other. It was a long time before we both pulled away, breathless.

Obi-Wan still held me close against him. I could feel the pounding of his heart and the rapid pace of his breathing, despite his efforts of trying to calm himself with the Force. 

I closed my eyes, wanting to stay in his arms forever, knowing that we had indeed crossed a line on Tigress and tonight we ran as fast as we could from that line so we couldn't go back again. We had a lot to discuss.  
It was minutes later when we heard the class leaving, that Obi-Wan and I stepped out of each other's arms. After the laughter and chatter of the children leaving faded away, Obi-Wan looked at me.

"We need to talk."

I nodded, his thoughts echoing my own. "What are we going to do?"

"We made a choice and we have no where else to go, but forward."

I raised my eyebrows at that one. "And where, may I ask, does that take us?" I knew I was putting our relationship on the line, but I had to know. My heart and entire future was put on the line and even why the Force brought me here.

Obi-Wan seemed not sure quite what to say for a moment, but then took a decisive step forward. He placed his hands on my cheeks. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but there is so much more to consider. I have my duties as a Jedi Knight, to the Order and especially toward Anakin."

I placed one of my hands on his own. "I knew a long time ago of your dedication to what your life work is about. I could never ask you to give up what you are destined to be, who you are, the man I love."

Obi-Wan didn't move as he gazed into my eyes, his own a deep color that was beyond description. "Meagan, that's what I love about you, the way you understand me and know me better than I know myself."

Hearing him admit his love for the first time brought tears to my eyes.

"I don't know when or how, but we will work this out." He let go of my face and placed his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"So, what's the next step?" I asked as we continued to hold each other.

He didn't answer me right away, but was weighing his next words. "I know Anakin has been encouraging our relationship, but we should discuss this with him."

I nodded as he continued, knowing Anakin would be very much affected by our marriage. 

"We also have to get the Council's approval." He paused for a second, sensing my sudden apprehension. "Though I think I can approach Master Yoda first and see what he suggests before we summon the entire board."

I glanced up at him. "What do you think they will say to this?"

He looked down at me lovingly for a long moment before continuing. "Honestly, I'm not sure what they will say since…."

"I'm from another galaxy." I completed for him. "And the fact you're training the 'chosen one.'"

"They will consider my Padawan and his training, along with my own duties as a Knight, just like they would if any other Knight wanting to marry."

"Then how come I'm sensing a but in here?"

"I think the thing that will be the most considered is what are the chances of you going back home."

We both remained quiet for a second before I finally spoke. "But how does that affect their approval?"

"Because if we were married for two years, let's just say, and you just up and vanished, how that would affect Anakin and I, especially in relation to using the Force."

I thought for a second or two before rephrasing his statement. "So, you think their main concern would be that if I went home, one or both of you, might go off the deep end, so to speak?"

He smiled slightly at the expression, but nodded his head. 

I sighed, leaning into him. "But don't they know I was brought here for a reason and our relationship is one of them?"

His arms tightened around me. "They might. I know Master Yoda does like you very much and seems to since your purpose here."

"Well, I like him too." I smiled, glad that I had his approval, but it was the rest I wondered about. I pulled back to look up at him. "Why can't this be our decision and not theirs?"

"Meagan, you know that I've dedicated my life to being a Jedi and serving the Republic and its people." He paused as I nodded, then continued on. "And with that power and commitment comes responsibility, but that also makes me answer to the Jedi Council and the Government of the Republic."

I sighed, well knowing he was right, but not liking it though. "But when it comes right down to it, it's our hearts and lives that are affected."

"I know." He pulled me back against him. "Meagan, I can tell you right now there will be a lot of questions they will ask you."

"Like what? Like something to do with me going back home?"

He thought for a moment or two before nodding. "More than likely that's what they'll be asking me."

"And what would you tell them?" My voice was barely above a whisper. 

"You already have my heart, Meagan, and always will. I would rather be married to you for one day, than spend a lifetime being friends to avoid being hurt if you go back home. No matter if we are married or not, if we are ever separated, it still would be extremely hard on both of us. And that's a chance I'm willing to take. The Force has brought us together, that much I'm sure of. It went to this much trouble of bringing you here, not only once, but twice and nearly dropping you in my lap at that, you're not going to leave anytime soon. And I'm not letting you go again, not when I can be with you."

I looked up at him, tears running down my cheeks, feeling his hope for us instill in my heart. I worked my mouth, trying to say something, but I just couldn't speak.

Obi-Wan gently wiped my tears away. "I had no idea I could actually make you speechless."

I laughed a little at his sarcasm, knowing I was one of the elected few that not only saw his dry humor, but most important, his heart. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek and gently stroked his beard. "Obi-Wan, that was beautiful." 

Obi-Wan shrugged slightly, but not taking his eyes away from mine. "I'm just glad you are in my life."

"Me too. I have to admit I miss my family and some places on Earth, but you are my home."

Obi-Wan smiled as leaned down again, placing his cheek against mine. I giggled, his beard scratching against my skin. 

"Oh, Meagan, you are such a jewel." 

I felt my face glow at his words as his lips covered mine once again.

*******

AN: Now that their relationship is coming to a closing point since they are together, we are trying to come up with a _Star Wars/_Earth wedding. Though we know Earth traditions, we need to come up with some _Star Wars _ones, so please if you have any ideas, let us know. Please keep reviewing, we love to hear your feedback, and ideas concerning this story, and where we could take it in the future.

As a side note, but much needed one, both of us are continuing to keep our thoughts and prayers with President Bush, other leaders, the troops of all countries involved and in their families. Hopefully, God willing this conflict will end as peacefully as it can and that Iraq will eventually be free from Sadam…


	9. Chapter Nine

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

****

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Post TPM by about four years. (Anakin is about thirteen.) 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. **Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. **

Chapter Nine

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

I stretched out in my bed early in the morning, feeling the first rays of the sun hit my face. I couldn't help, but smile at the thought of another day. Even though the evening Meagan and I spent together at the observation deck was nearly a week ago, I could still feel her soft body against my own as we held each other close and the soft taste of her lips upon my own as we kissed. I never realized how wonderful it was to have an equal like that, someone that knew me better than anyone, even Qui-Gon, Anakin and a few close friends. Not that I didn't cherish my relationship with my Master or my Padawan, but there was something about Meagan's soul that I connected with. I could probably spend the rest of my life with her by my side and never figure that one out. 

Sighing, I rose out of the bed and got ready for the day, knowing I had duties the Council assigned to me as Anakin mediated to discover where he needed to go to finish his lightsaber. Though I knew one of these days he would come to me and we would leave the Temple. Meagan and I had discussed when to tell Anakin about us and discuss it with him, but right now, I wasn't about to bring it up. We needed to fully concentrate on this project first.

In fact it was two days later that Anakin came to me. "I know I have to go to Gimminu."

"Good Padawan." I told him. "When do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow, if we can." He started out and paused. "Are you still in the middle of…."

"Yesterday the Council assigned another Jedi Knight to it. They must have sensed that we are about to leave again."

"Good. I'm flying again right?"

I nodded. "This is your mission Padawan. I'm just along for the ride."

He smiled as he turned to leave. "First thing Master. I want to get out of here before morning traffic."

"That's fine." I gave him a quick look about making sure all the details were taken care of.

"I know Master. I've already secured it."

"Good." I hide the smile as he turned and left. A few minutes later, I rose and went to go find Meagan to tell her we were leaving again.

*******

Much to our relief, we sailed off planet and into space rather easily. It wasn't long till we were settled in the den like room of the ship. Anakin was studying so he wouldn't get behind in his studies and I was reading, or tying too.

"What is it Master Obi-Wan?"  
I heard Anakin say as I set down the data pad. "Nothing, Anakin. Finish your homework."

He studied me for a moment, seemingly deciding to obey me, but then thought better of it. "Does it have to do with me making my lightsaber?"

I sighed. "No."

"You miss her uh?"

I couldn't help, but smile. "Yes I do, but that's besides the point."

A small smile twitched on his lips. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

I raised an eyebrow, but well knew what he meant. "And what do you think it means?"

He regarded me for a second or two before a full-fledged grin spread across his face. "You two finally admitted your feelings for each other uh?"

"Yes we did." I told him straight out, deciding to go ahead and tell him, so he would concentrate on making his lightsaber when he needed to and not something else. "But before we take this any further, we wanted to make sure that this was alright with you."

"Why would I object?" He asked. "You two belong together."

"Anakin are you sure? It might not be what you really think it will be or that you actually want it."

He just gave me a look while I continued.

"You do understand that my marriage will in no way interfere with your training. You will still always be my priority."

"I know. Just because you've gotten married doesn't mean you or I will stop being Jedi. You would act and be one, and follow the code no matter what. You're dedicated and I'm happy for you and Meagan. You deserve this and she loosens you up anyway."

I thought on that, nearly amazed at his perceptions as I reached out, putting my hand on his shoulders. "Thank you Padawan." We looked at each other, no longer needed words. 

*******

Anakin put the ship down in a clearing deep into the high country of Gimminu. We powered down the ship, took our survival kits and exited down the gangplank. We stood for a few moments at the edge, just checking out the landscaping and surroundings. 

"That's where we are going Master." Anakin's determined voice broke into my thoughts. He was pointing across the valleys and hills toward the mountains in the west. "That's where I need to go."

I smiled slightly. "All right then, let's go."

Setting off the two of us began to walk. Three days later, after much hiking, Anakin was beginning to loose his patience. It was after dinner that I heard him grumbling to myself.

"Patience Padawan. We will get there."

He looked up from what he was doing. "I know, but I just want to make my lightsaber."

"I know you do, but grumbling to yourself isn't going to get us there any faster and this is a test for you."

"I am trying. I've gotten this far haven't I?" He sighed as he plopped down on his bedroll. 

"I know you are." I started out. "But you'd better get some sleep, the rest is still yet to come."

He gave me a look, slowly sitting back up again. "You know exactly what is going to happen don't you?"

I stared back into his asking gaze. "Some of it, I do. All Padawan's are put through this, but you alone must complete this journey."

Anakin stared into the fire for a moment, before glancing back to me, then laid back down, knowing I wouldn't divulge what we could encounter over the next several days. 

It wasn't too much later that we both feel into sleep, trying to gather our strength. 

As we walked through the terrain the next day, we started to climb up into the mountains. More than once, we felt the sense of the animals around us. There was no major predator sense, but the one that hunted seemed to be nocturnal, since we picked up only traces of it. We stopped for the night by a soft flowing stream. Knowing we were in dangerous territory, we took turns keeping watch. It was only a few hours till dawn that I felt the animal that I remembered was stronger than a wookie, approaching. I rose, my right hand on the hilt of my saber. The other one shook Anakin awake.

"My turn again?" He asked coming awake, but as he looked around, he then immediately rose, getting his practice saber. "Where is it?"

"Somewhere close. I can feel it."

Anakin nodded, turning around, his back now towards me. "I hope it's just out for a snack and found his meal already."

"It's not known to eat humans and some other races, but is protecting its territory."

"So, this animal will be following us all the way up there?"

"More or less." I said, scanning the area. He seemed to have left and was just intimidating us for the present moment.

"Wonderful." Anakin glanced around. "Let's go then. I want to get ahead start."

I nodded my consent and started gathering up our things. It wasn't too much later that we were heading toward the mountains, both of us determined to get there. We both could sense the creature somewhat followed us, but drifted away during the day.

"Master?" Anakin asked as we stopped for a break in the heat of the afternoon.

"Mmm.?" I asked, taking a sip of water. 

"When are you and Meagan getting married anyway?"

I should have known this was coming. "Sometime in a month or two. We do have to get the Council's approval first."

"Why can't you two just get married?"

"Because I'm sure the Council wants to make sure that my relationship to Meagan doesn't interfere with my Jedi duties, which includes you."

"But we all know that it won't. You're one of the most dedicated people I know. Even they should know that."

I raised an eyebrow. "Anakin, the Council contains the most respected, wise and powerful Jedi. They know what they are doing." I paused for a moment at his bowed head and his quiet yes Master. I reached over and squeezed his shoulders. "Though I know that we also firmly believe that the Force has brought Meagan and I together. I personally don't think the Council will give us too much trouble."

"Good." Anakin smiled as we started out again. "Can I be in your wedding?"

"Padawan." I scolded him gently, though I could hardly control the smile trying to find it's way through. "We will talk about this later. I believe you still have a lightsaber to construct."

"Yes Master." With that we continued on in silence.

*******

It was just that night, that the creature found its way to us. I could feel it following us at dusk as Anakin and I made camp that night. I told my Padawan to go to sleep that I would take the first shift. I was beginning to doubt that he would attack earlier than later, when I felt it coming to the clearing. 

Anakin was awake instantly, standing besides me, his practice saber out in front of him, but not ignited. We stood together and waited for a second or two before the creature launched itself into me, throwing me down to the ground and sent Anakin flying through the air. 

I somehow managed to keep his razor sharp teeth away from me, but I could feel his claws beginning to dig into my shoulders. Using all my strength, I got the two of us rolling, thinking maybe I could stand up and defend myself that way, but in actuality all I got was a mouthful of fur. 

Across the way I could hear Anakin get up, coming towards us at a good sped, his weapon, though not fully charged, lighted. 

As the creature came on top of me again, ready to swipe his claw at my face, Anakin's saber cut at him. The creature rose, roaring in pain, turning toward my Padawan. But it was the distraction I needed to call my own weapon to me. The both of us swung together, nearly at once, effectively taking the animal down.

Once the predator was dead, Anakin rushed over to me. "Let me get the med. kit." 

I sat down near the fire, already pulling away the loose clothing, trying to stop the flow of blood. "Are you alright?" I asked him as he sat down next to me.

"A few bruises, but you are the one that's hurt." He told me worriedly. 

I sighed, reaching into the Force as Anakin put something on my shoulder that made it burn. "I'll be alright."

"I hope so." He said as we continued to work on it. "Cause it takes so long to break in a new Master. I'd hate to start over again."

"Very funny Padawan." We joked back and forth as we patched ourselves back together again.

It wasn't much later that we went back to bed. "Master?"

"Yes." I turned on my back, trying not to aggravate my wounds.

"Are there many more of them?"

I couldn't help, but chuckle. "Somewhere, but hopefully we won't run into them anytime soon."

"Good." With that, we feel back asleep. 

*******

Through the next day, Anakin and I climbed through the cliffs and hills. Finally, we came upon a relative flat spot. I set my stuff down, my shoulders still quite sure from the night before and glanced toward my Padawan, who was getting his scaling kit out. 

"It's right up there. I can feel it…" He stared at me as I held back. "You're not going?"

"You are on your own now."

For a second he looked a lot like the scared little nine-year old boy I'd taken on only days after my knighthood, but he straightened up, calming himself with the Force. "I'll see you later then."

With that he turned and started up the cliff. I sat back and watched him go, proud of his accomplishments, but knew he was still only a boy. After he cleared the next platform, disappearing into the cave, I closed my eyes, knowing it wouldn't be much longer that we would return home and I could hold Meagan in my arms once again. Smiling at that very thought, I easily remembered the last kiss we shared before Anakin and I left, growing warm despite the cold mountain air that blew around me.

It was several hours later that Anakin repelled down the cliff. He looked tired and worn, but pride shown in his eyes and the newly made lightsaber hung at his side. "Let's get out of here. This isn't a good place to spend the night."

"Right you are. And you can tell me what happened on the way back." During the day was bad enough, but even I wouldn't want to spend a night here. Between thinking of Meagan and using the Force I had managed to keep warm from the cold and the ice, but I was slowly beginning to loose patience. 

"I still can't decide if it was the future I was seeing or just a test." He was telling me about his quest as we set up camp that night, a little ways down the mountain, where it wasn't as cold or icy. "I mean, you and Meagan were there, in desperate trouble."

"I was trying to help you and defend Meagan when this voice seemed to whisper to me to call upon my anger to the defeat the creature that was attacking you two."

I remained quiet as he composed himself and continued. 

"It felt dark and foreboding, like it was a part of me, but on the other hand it was so tempting, so powerful. It seemed like an eternity that I debated with that voice, but I knew I had to do what was right. I finally ignored it, put my lightsaber together, cleared my mind, and calling upon the Force I killed it because you and Meagan were now defenseless."

"Anakin, we all face the temptations of the Dark side of the Force, it's always there, but it's never peaceful or calm, and sometimes it's within us and we have to fight against it." I placed my hands on his shoulders. "You did well Padawan. I'm very proud of you."

He smiled as he settled down onto his makeshift bed. "There was another very weird part of all of this that makes no sense."

"Most visions like this don't." I told him, settling down myself. "They are strictly designed to test your skills, abilities and trust in the Force, not to tell you your future."

He sighed, but pressed on. "I know and I knew I passed, but I can't help, but wonder why that little girl was there."

Now that caught my attention. Sure, Anakin had a few close friends that were in the vision that he described in detail, but he rarely spent time with the younger ones, not like Meagan did. "What little girl?"

"I couldn't make out any features, but my feelings for her were so strong. All I wanted to do was protect her from that dark creature. I've never felt that strongly about a toddler. Though I could feel the Force in her very strongly, almost like yours."

I remained quiet, wondering why both of us seemed to have dreams about a Force-sensitive little girl. I was beginning to wonder if she was a part of our future as Anakin spoke again.

"Maybe it's my Padawan." 

"It could be or something from the past." I ventured out into the darkness. "But don't focus all your attention on the future or what you experienced today, but also keep your mind in the present."

"Yes Master." With that, the two of us, pretty exhausted, feel into a deep sleep that lasted until morning.

*******

Despite the fact we both were a little bit tired, we made our way back down fairly easily, avoiding any other entanglements. Several days later we successfully and uneventfully made it back to the ship in one piece. My shoulders were healing nicely, Anakin was challenged, but passed his tests well and completed his lightsaber. It was time to go home. Anakin plotted in a course, and we lifted off, leaving the planet and the mountains behind, heading straight toward the Jedi Temple.

*******

Meagan and I were walking through the gardens hand in hand. Ever since Tigress, and our night underneath the stars we were inseparable when I was at the Temple, especially since we arrived from Gimminu just days ago. 

We were talking about approaching Master Yoda and the Council about our relationship since Anakin's approval was a sound yes. I knew Meagan was extremely nervous about this, so I did all I could to encourage her. However, I knew she wanted our union as much as I did. We both knew the Force brought us together and we would make it through, no matter what.

"Obi-Wan." Her voice spoke into the quiet and I looked down into her deep green eyes. "We are going to talk to Master Yoda since you and Anakin have come back?"

I gave her hand a squeeze of encouragement. "That's the plan. Don't look so worried. I'll talk with him by myself first." I could see the words sinking in. Leaning down, I put my lip by her ear. "I will marry you Meagan."

She looked up and smiled, her whole face lighting up. "Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you."

I couldn't help, but laugh. "I take it as a fine compliment, my love."

We looked at each other, and we just about lost ourselves in each other's eyes. I gave her a gentle kiss and caressed her cheek before we continued to walk through the gardens. 

*******

I dropped Meagan off at her office, giving her hand a squeeze. "I'll talk to you later."

"Come to me when you are done with Master Yoda?" Her voice was quiet. 

I smiled down at her encouragingly. "I will."

I turned, heading down toward Master Yoda's mediation rooms. Knowing where he often was, I wound my way through the vegetation, looking back at the times, as an initiate, that we spent with Master Yoda. They were often filled with laughter, fondness, and fun, but most important, the teachings we learned and our growth as Jedi. 

"My permission you seek." Yoda spoke after I greeted him and sat down before him. 

I tried to hide the smile that I felt. Somehow he knew. Of course Master Yoda always knows. "Yes Master."

"Love Meagan you do, Obi-Wan and loves you she does." He put his hands on his ginger stick, staring straight at me. Not flinching or even moving, I returned his gaze, allowing him to see my love for her.

After a long session of meditation, Yoda hobbled around me, asking me to speak. "Meagan and I do love each other, very much, and we want to pledge ourselves to each other."

Yoda's sleepy eyes narrowed at me, deep in thought. "Interfere with your duties it will not."

"I have no intention of it ever happening and Anakin will become a Jedi."

"Hmm…." Yoda thought for a second or two, well knowing my determination. "Interfered it did not on Tigress, and didn't even when she was here before."

Now that surprised me. Both Meagan and I believed that only Qui-Gon and the few people on Deguanie figured out our love for each other. 

"Didn't think I knew hmm???" Yoda chuckled. "Knew I did, but also your dedication to following the path the Force laid out for you. Acted on your feelings you did not, became a Jedi you did."

"Yes Master."

"The Force reasons it always has. Your union is hers for coming here. Knows you she does, like Qui-Gon did. Good for you she is. Good for her you are. Helped her you did in her own grief. Know this I do."

I held my breath, realizing Yoda very much supported my relationship with Meagan. "Bring this to the Council I will. Wait for our call you two will."

"Yes Master."

"Does your Padawan know?"

At that, I smiled. "Yes, and he has been encouraging our relationship since Meagan returned."

"Knew he did. Good for him Meagan also is." Yoda waved a hand. "Be in touch I will. Go you may."

With that I rose, bowed to him respectfully and returned to my quarters. There Meagan and Anakin were making dinner. She seemed to teaching him to make something called pizza. They both looked up as I entered.

"Well?" Anakin asked as Meagan just looked to me with her bright cat like green eyes. 

"Master Yoda approves of our relationship and will take it to the Council himself."

Anakin cheered as Meagan leaned into me. She looked up to me as Anakin spread some cheese across some pie looking thing sitting on the stove. "What now? Do we just wait?"

I nodded. "Yoda said that we would be called when they were ready."

"Are they going to want to see me?" Anakin asked, spreading some pieces of meat over the thing. 

"I am assuming so." I told him. "But I have no idea of when, though make sure you are honest, respectful with them and answer their questions."  
He smiled. "I can handle it."

"Good." I glanced down at our dinner. "Okay, my curiosity is screaming at me. What is that?"

"It's called pizza Master. Meagan is teaching me how to cook it."

"I take it is something from this Earth of yours?"

Meagan playfully slapped my arm. "Yes it is and it's really good. I've tried all your foods. It's about time I fix something from mine and this was as close as I could get to one of mine."

I held up my hands in surrender. "All right."

While it cooked, ate it and afterward, we all talked and laughed, glad to have a few relaxing hours together. (This pizza was actually pretty good.)

*******

Meagan and I were taking a walk a day or so later, both of us wondering when the Council would call us, when I could see Garen, Reeft and Bant coming towards us. By the look on their faces, I knew we were going to have a serious talk. I could sense Meagan knew it too. It was slowly getting around the Temple that we were as Meagan called it, a couple. 

She kissed my cheek and saying a quick hello to them, she vanished around a corner.

We coolly greeted each other and Garen immediately spoke up. "I was going to warn you of becoming too attached to her, but I can see it's too late for that."

"I love Meagan and I'm going to marry her." I said, wanting to be honest with them.

Garen and Reeft's mouths nearly dropped open, while Bant just wore a careful expression on her face. 

"Marry her? Obi-Wan are you sure you know what you are doing?" Bant finally spoke into the tense quiet that followed my announcement.

I gave them a firm nod. "Except for being a Jedi, nothing feels so right."

Garen sighed. "Just because it feels right, doesn't mean it is."

I felt my temper rising, wanting to defend Meagan. "Garen, I appreciate your honesty, but we've already decided."

"What about the Council? What are they going to say?" Reeft brought up.

"We haven't talked about this with them formally, except Master Yoda."

"And?"

"He approves of our relationship and believes, like Meagan, Anakin and I do that she was brought here for a reason and our union is one of them."

The three of them looked at each other then back to me. "That's not the entire Council. They might have some objections." 

I nodded. "I know, we think that they just want to make sure my feelings for Meagan and our marriage doesn't interfere with my duties as a Jedi. Which it won't."

"How can you be so sure? There are a thousand and one things that could happen."

"We will cross that bridge when it comes. No one knows the future, it's always in motion, but we know the Force brought us together."

"Obi-Wan, think. She was gone for six years. She could just vanish again. We don't want to see you hurt."

"The Force brought her here for a reason, and our union is one of them. She is not going anywhere."

Garen shook his head. "Would you listen to yourself? This doesn't make any sense."

"I know it doesn't make any sense, but I know marrying Meagan is the right thing to do. When I envision my future, she's there. She knows and understands me better than anyone else and the life of a Jedi."

"How can she? You barely know her." Bant quietly pointed out.

"I can't explain this to you, but we have an extremely strong Force connection, starting the day we met. I wasn't looking for her or for love, but it happened anyway, and now I can't imagine my life without her."

Reeft sighed as Garen and Bant exchanged glances. "Obi-Wan what ever happened to thinking things through? There is no logic in this."

"We've both mediated on this, and we have thought this through. I'm marrying her."

"What does Anakin say about all of this?"

At that I smiled. "He's been trying to get us together since Meagan returned. They get along very well."

"Does he know you've asked her to marry you?"

"Yes, he does, and was quite pleased with it, and to answer your question, my marriage will in no way interfere with his training."

We grew quiet for a moment or so until Garen spoke again. "I'm just concerned for you. We remember how hurt you were when she vanished before and I don't care to see you go through that again. And then Qui-Gon died and we all felt like we lost you during those years."

I had to smile at his concern and the sincerity in his voice. "Garen, there is nothing more I appreciate than your honesty and concern for my life, but I love Meagan with everything that's in me."

Garen sighed, beginning to realize they couldn't talk me out of this. "You're stubborn."

We smiled at each other, it was an ago old battle between all of us. "Of course, I'm stubborn. Qui-Gon taught me that and it drives Meagan nuts."

"I have to at least give her that much. She puts up with you."

I laughed. "Yes, she does."

"What is she planning to do?" Bant asked, glancing at me with her big gray eyes.

"Oh, she'll still work as a counselor with the children."

Garen smiled. "By the way, when are you getting married?"

I shrugged. "We haven't set a date, but it will be small. I know it will get around eventually, but please don't tell anyone."

Garen held up his hands as Bant and Reeft nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it old friend."

I nodded in agreement. "That and it could be a media circus."

We all laughed and we continued to talk and walk, easily remembering our childhood days together.

*******

AN: We know there wasn't a lot of Meagan in this chapter, but we felt it was important to the story to conclude Anakin making his lightsaber and Obi-Wan beginning to make the first steps in getting permission for our two heroes to marry. 

Thanks again for the ideas concerning the wedding. It's given us some stuff to think about and some that we hadn't thought about….Please keep them coming!!!!! We've really appreciated the feedback. We're sorry that it's been a while since we've posted a chapter, but we've both been busy with school, work and an Easter Drama we're both in. Hopefully, we can have the next couple chapters out soon. We're thinking that the wedding and some pre stuff (Meagan getting a dress, etc.) will be in chapter eleven or so. Hope to see you then…God Bless you and our troops.


	10. Chapter Ten

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Post TPM by about four years. (Anakin is about thirteen.) 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. **Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it.**

****

Chapter Ten

****

**Anakin's point of view**

I stood before the entire Jedi Council, knowing every one of them was looking right at me, seizing me up. I kept my breathing, calm and even, not at all worried. Master Obi-Wan and Meagan were meant to be together, no matter what they thought. (Though I kept that thought deep inside, not wanting to ruffle any feathers.) 

After a very long moment, Master Windu spoke up. "Padawan Skywalker, I am assuming that you know why we have sent for you today." 

"Yes Masters." I said, letting them do the talking for now.

"Good." Master Windu nodded, then they proceeded with the questioning. "Tell us what you know about your Master and Meagan."

I raised an eyebrow, not at all expecting to have an open-ended statement. "I know that they care for each other and want to pledge themselves to each other."

"Did they discuss this with you?"

"Yes, Master and I discussed this at length before he approached Master Yoda. I know, as well as they do that the Force has brought them together."

"Why do you say that Young Padawan?" One asked and I turned slightly to answer her.

"Because when they let down their shields, even I can feel the pull of the Force between them. It's like they belong together. He changes when she's around him."

"Changes? How so?"

I sighed, it was hard to describe the differences I'd seen in him since her return close to four months ago. "Meagan opens him up, encourages him. It's so hard to describe, but I know it's there."

"Do you feel like he's neglected you that he has other interests?" 

I shook my head. "No, not at all. They do spend time alone together, but their relationship has not hurt our bond."

"So you are not concerned at all about this?"

I smiled. "None. They belong together and Master Obi-Wan will still be the dedicated Jedi that he is, whether he and Meagan marry or not."

"When did he first bring this up to you?"

"I actually asked him first."

That caused some raised eyebrows, except from Master Yoda, who pointed his ginger stick at me, speaking for the first time. "Know about this you did. Even before they did."

I nodded. "Yes Master. I sensed that they cared for each other, but it took both of them a while to discover it and even longer for them to decide to act on it."

"What did he say when you first brought it up?"

"That they were just friends. I think at that time they were just beginning to care for each other, not seeing what I could."

"Which was?"

"That they belonged together and really loved each other."

The Council remained quiet for another long time before another Master spoke again. "And the second time?"

"He told me they had feelings for each other, but they had a lot of other things to consider before making a commitment to each other." Where in the world did all these big words come from? Must be from my Basic class, oh well.

"And did they consider it during the last months?"

"I believe they did." I didn't add that the building blowing up on Tigress was really the changing point. However, it wasn't long before they brought it up, asking how they reacted during that mission. Luckily they both did their jobs and made the right decisions, not allowing their feelings to come in the way. I was proud to be able to tell them that.

Finally, after some more questions, which I didn't think really mattered, they dismissed me.

I exited the doors and turned a corner to find Master Obi-Wan leaning casually against a wall. He raised an eyebrow as a greeting.

"They said they wanted to discuss what we discussed and then they would call Meagan."

He nodded, still deep in thought. "Go on back to class. They might discuss your statements for a while and then talk to the two of us for twice as long."

After all of that, I still wouldn't hear the final outcome. "They won't make a decision soon uh?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Afraid not Padawan." He gently squeezed my shoulders. "Thank you."

I smiled back, shrugging slightly. "I just told the truth."

He nodded again as we turned down toward the turbo lift. I soon went back to class and Obi-Wan either went to meditate or find Meagan. 

*******

****

**Meagan's point of view**

It was in the early afternoon that the Council called me to discuss my relationship to Obi-Wan Kenobi. After Anakin's time, Obi-Wan had come to me and we discussed what Anakin had told him and talked about what they could talk to me about. I soon found myself growing tense. So, we took a walk through the gardens, with the gently touch of the grass beneath my feet and the soft breezes against my face, soothing my nerves. So, when they finally called me, thanks to Obi-Wan, the Force and the peacefully Temple Gardens, I was prepared. 

So, I stood, completely alone, in front of the twelve wisest and powerful Jedi in the entire galaxy, to discuss my wanting to marry a Jedi Master. At first I just stood, knowing they were sensing me with the Force, testing my emotions toward this meeting and Obi-Wan. I seemed to have passed because Yoda smiled at me encouragingly. I smiled back as Master Windu turned his gaze from the other Masters to myself.

"We have called you here to discuss your relationship with Master Kenobi."

"Yes Master." I somehow managed not to say no duh and waited for the bombardment of questions to come. 

"Do you realize how difficult this marriage could be?"

"I am well aware that it won't easy to be married to a Jedi Master with a Padawan. I know there will be times where I won't know where my husband is because it will endanger them and their mission. I'm not in this relationship because it will be easy, but because our commitment to each other makes it all worth it."

"So you honestly think that you two belong together as young Skywalker has told us?"

I couldn't help, but smile at his words. I turned slightly to address the one that spoke, trying to be polite. "Yes, the Force has brought me here for many purposes. One, for the children I work with. My experiences on Earth have enabled me to work with children and be a blessing to them. And secondly, Obi-Wan and I are soul mates. He understands me better than anyone." I paused, well knowing I had their attention. "He helped me see that I needed to grieve for the loss of my Father. He knew how it felt and how to deal with losing someone so close to, so suddenly and so violently. He helped me deal with it and it's brought us together. I know without his guidance and support, I wouldn't be doing as well as I am now." 

They thought on this for a moment or two before continuing. "What if you return to Earth like you have before?"

"Then I return to Earth." I shrugged the question off as I continued. "The Force has not brought me here twice just to take me back home so quickly. I know that my stay here will be for a longer duration, especially since Obi-Wan and I have been brought together in a serious relationship."

"But what will happen if you do?" The question persisted. 

"I can't lie to you saying it wouldn't be hard to be separated, but that is a risk that we are willing to take because we can't deny the events that have brought us together." I knew that they were forcing me to answer that question, but I expected it. "Obi-Wan and I love each other. That won't change if I go back to Earth or not or if we marry or not. I would rather be married to him for a day in this galaxy than to someone back on Earth for an entire lifetime."

"How would it effect him?"

I shifted my feet as I spoke again. "He would be hurt, just as I would be, but there would be no doubt in my mind that he would never stop being the Jedi Master that he is. He is a Jedi through and through and my relationship with him will never change what he has dedicated his very life to."

"So you understand that his duties will often take priority over you?"

"Yes, I do understand that his being a Jedi and training Anakin will be a major part of his life. I wouldn't want to be the reason why he takes that away from himself. It's too much a part of him. He wouldn't be the same man." 

The Masters all looked at each other, seemingly to gauge reactions to my statements before Windu spoke again, his dark eyes gazing into mine. "Why even go through it all then?"

I stared right back at him. "Because of the love and support we give each other. To have someone to hold when things aren't going just right. To have someone close to talk to you when you aren't sure what to do. Being a Jedi isn't easy and it hasn't been easy adjusting to a life so different than what I lived before, but having someone who knows you better than anyone else and your bond with them is so strong, it makes it all worth it, makes it worth trying for."

"You two have often discussed this?" Windu spoke again.

"Yes." I glanced around, seeing no hint of what they were thinking in their faces. "Obi-Wan and I know the risks that our relationship brings, but we know through meditating together that the Force has brought us together. Nothing can change that or our love for each other."

The questions, of all sorts, continued. They asked about how I thought Anakin was affected, the children and other Jedi I worked with, the entire works. I was in there for several hours discussing everything possible with them before they dismissed me. Needless to say, I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I made it back to my room, laying down on the couch, my head pillowed on Obi-Wan's lap.

"You're next you know." I pointed out. He was completely calm and collected.

"Not for a while. They will discuss and mediate about your session before they even begin mine."

I could only imagine how much they would discuss and ask Obi-Wan about. "Then they will discuss this all night?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "They might, but I doubt that since this is not an immediate dangerous situation. My guess is that they will sleep on it, mediate, discuss it some more, mediate…."

I waved a hand through the air. "I get the point."

We remained quiet until Obi-Wan was called by the Council. As he rose, he gently kissed me. "Don't wait up for me. It will be quite late when I'm through. We can discuss this at breakfast tomorrow."

"I'll cook." Their breakfast was often what I could only describe as dry bland cereal.

"All right. I'll let you know before I come over."

I nodded and watched him leave the room, praying that it went well.

*******

****

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

I stood patiently inside the Council room, knowing they were trying to gauge myself. I knew Meagan had been worked up, but managed to come through it all right, but for some reason I couldn't worry. I knew that we would be together, no matter what this Council ruled. There was a peace in my heart that I couldn't describe. And I knew that they sensed this as well.

So, then the questions, which weren't always easy, but expected, started. "Did you actually think that Meagan would come back into this galaxy to have a relationship with you?"

I weighed my words carefully. "When she left the first time, I felt very connected to her, but I had no inkling that she would return. Or that our relationship would progress this far if she did."

"But now you do?"

"After she returned to us, we've been able to discover that the will of the Force has brought us together and that we love each other very much."

"Why do you think that?"  
"We compliment each other. She brings much needed enthusiasm into my life, but at the same time her presence is so calm, soothing to my soul. We're connected. I wasn't looking for a Force bond with her, but it was just there. The missions that happened in and around the Temple and off planet, kept pushing us together." I paused glancing around at all the members of the Jedi Council. "When we mediate together, the Force enlightens us to a path that we take together. When she first arrived, we didn't see how our lives would be connected, but as time went on and we grew together, it slowly let us see that we are life mates." I didn't add that my dreams and Anakin's visions also included a little girl. I still hadn't figured out who she was, but was getting a nagging feeling that she was a part of the future.

"It is very well that you and Meagan care for each other, but what about your Padawan?"

"Anakin will become a Jedi Knight. I have no intention of stopping his training because of a commitment to Meagan. He and my duties as a Jedi, to this Council, the Republic and its people, will still be my priority. Meagan and I will live our lives serving, protecting and taking care of others. Nothing that I've done before will change now, except there will be another person involved."

"Another person from another galaxy mind you."

"I could never forget that Meagan is not from here, but to me that doesn't matter. I love her for who she is, not where she comes from."

"What if she returns to her own galaxy?"

"We both believe that since the Force brought her for us to be one, it won't take her back anytime in the near future. However, if we are wrong and she does go back, both Anakin and I will grieve for the loss, but I will still do my duty."

"And are you sure about this?"

"I am a Jedi. I have always been and always will be one. Nothing will ever change that."

Yoda gave me a firm nod, well knowing how series and committed I was to that as another spoke. "And does she know this?"

"Yes, Meagan and I have thoroughly discussed that my duties to Anakin and the Jedi won't change once we pledge ourselves to each other. She didn't expect it to change either."

They remained quiet for another long moment, quietly thinking about what we had discussed thus far, then briefly discussing the mission on Tigress, before moving on. 

"And what does your Padawan think?"

"He approves it. We discussed this thoroughly before I brought this petition to Master Yoda. He knows it in no way will affect his training. In fact, Anakin has been encouraging a relationship between Meagan and I, knowing that the Force has brought us together. So far, this has not effected our bond. He and Meagan get along very well and seem to understand each other, especially since he misses his mother and how she is away from her own family. They trust each other."

"And what of your own Master?" Now that question through me for a loop for a second or two. "What would Qui-Gon think?"

"I believe he would encourage it." I started out slowly, trying to recall my impressions of his relationship to Tahl all those years ago. "He had known love and it made him a better man, Master, and Jedi. I hope it will have the same affects on me as it did him. He did grieve when Tahl became one with the Force, but I know he wouldn't have traded the time he spent with her. He would tell me that her love is a gift and to listen to the will of the Force and follow the path it's laid out for me."

"Like him you are." Yoda said, breaking the silence that followed my statement, all giving the remembrance to my fallen Master. "Dedicated Jedi he was, but knew life he did."

I couldn't have received a better compliment. "Thank you Master."

Yoda gazed at me for a second or two before glancing to Windu, who nodded and continued the discussion that lasted late into the night. 

It was the next morning as I arrived at Meagan's quarters that she nearly ran me over. "Well?"

I stepped away from the door, leading her into the small kitchen. "They will discuss it, mediate on it and then make a decision. How long it will take them, I don't know."

She nodded. "Come on, I have breakfast ready."

"Smells wonderful, but what is it?" I knew it was something that was probably close to something on Earth. 

"Well, at home we call it pancakes and bacon. I have no idea what you call it, but it's good for you anyway."

I couldn't help, but smile as we ate and then spent most of the day together.

*******

It was close to a week later as I was finishing my morning routine when Master Yoda stopped by. Now that was unusual, usually you were called to him, but if he stopped by to see you, it was of monumental importance. I knew as I let him in that the Council had decided about the marriage.

He wasted no time. "Approved they did of your relationship with Meagan." He paused as I smiled slightly, sighing with relief. "However, interfere it will not with your duties. Consequences will follow if you do. Separated you two will be or dismissed from the Jedi you will be."

This wasn't unexpected. "Thank you Master. We understand that."

He smiled, almost what Meagan would call a cheesy grin. "Good. Free to marry whenever you please you two are. Invite me to the ceremony you will."

I tried not to laugh at that. "Yes Master." 

With that he left, and I stood there for some time in thought of how I could tell Meagan without just telling her. I was trying to plan a nice dinner when Anakin stopped by between classes.

"Master are you alright? You look awfully nervous." He stared into my eyes. "You got their approval didn't you? And you're going to tell her sometime soon aren't you?"

I gave him a sharp glance. "And what gives you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know. You were pacing like a caged animal when I first came in here and mumbling to yourself about asking her to marry you." Anakin was grinning from ear to ear by now. "Admit it Master. You are going to propose aren't you?"

I sighed, facing his smirking face, but couldn't have been more pleased with the day's events. "Yes, I am and a nervous wreck too."

Anakin laughed. "What's there to be nervous about? It's not like she's going to say no. You two are crazy about each other."

"Anakin." I faked a growl. "You try asking a woman to marry you."

Anakin laughed again. "Well, what's the plan? Can I help?"

Anakin led me over to the sofa and we sat down, trying to plan a date on last notice.

*******

****

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

That night I rang Meagan's bell and within seconds her door slid open. I told her that we were going somewhere nice and to dress up, but she absolutely took my breath away. "Meagan." It took me a moment to find my voice. "You're breath taking."

"Thank you." Her face glowed at the compliment and as she buried her face in the flowers I gave her. "Please come in while I put these in water."

I followed her into the kitchen as she took care of the flowers. I found I could not take my eyes off of her.

She turned back to me, stepping close to me, kissing my cheek. I gently reached out and traced a pattern on her soft face. She leaned into the touch, a smile on her face. I pulled her chin up as my other arm went around her. She didn't resist as my lips fell upon hers in a sweet embrace. She sighed contently as we pulled away a few minutes later. 

"You ready to go?" I asked her, looking down at the strong beautiful woman that I held close, whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

She nodded as I helped her with her robe. We soon left the Jedi Temple and went down to a nice restaurant in a nicer section of town. Meagan later told me that it reminded her of several places back home that were very nice, but not too terribly fancy. Though the best part was the small table with candlelight, tucked in a far corner, away from everything else.

Meagan smiled at the arrangement. "How did you pull this off? I know you didn't do this yourself."

"Dex pulled a few strings for me and I had Anakin's help." I reached out and squeezed her hands across the table. "Dexter said it was about high time I loosened up and found someone."

Meagan laughed at that. "He's right. Remind me to go and thank him for this later. He can be a little ruff sometimes, but he's heart is in the right place." The two had met when we stopped by for a drink sometime ago.

After we finished eating, we headed out to the nearby park. 

"Obi-Wan what is it?" She asked me, breaking me from my thoughts of asking this creature the Force nearly dropped back into my lap four months ago, to marry me.

I shook my head, hoping she didn't pick up on my thoughts. "Nothing, why do you ask?"

She gave me a skeptical look. "I can't put my finger on it, but something is on your mind."

I couldn't help, but grin at her incredible insight. "And what makes you think that?"

She laughed and I cherished the sound. "Your eyes. You do have something up your sleeve."

I raised my eyebrows at her off expression, but I knew I could tease her senseless. "Up your sleeve?"

"Expression from Earth." She squeezed the arm she was holding. "Tell me, please Obi-Wan, tell me."

I nearly gave in at the look in her eyes. "I still don't know what you are talking about. There is nothing up my sleeve."

She gave me a I don't believe you look, but fell silent as we continued to walk slowly and gaze up at the twinkling stars above.

"Are we going to the park?" She asked me a few moments later as we walked through the trees.

"Yes." I answered as we came out to a clearing and entered it.

She held her breath as she gazed at the beauty of trees with the moon shinning on it. "Isn't it wonderful?"

I smiled, not at the sight of something I've known since childhood, but at the glow of the moonlight on Meagan's face. Her closeness was becoming intoxicating.

She glanced up to find me watching her closely. "You're not even looking."

I lowered my head to mere inches from her. "I don't even need to."

Even in the dark, I saw her face flush with pleasure. "Obi-Wan really."

With that, I dropped my lips over hers. Immediately she returned the kiss, as I pulled her tightly against me. I felt her soft hands around my neck and through my hair.

It was several long minutes later when we finally pulled our lips away from each other, more than breathless from the passion in the kisses. The only movement she made was to place her head on my shoulder and sighed contently. The small sound did nothing to help calm my beating heart.

"You know Meagan." I started out slowly after we finally caught our breath. "I've been thinking."

"About what?" Came the quiet response.

"I think you should move." I said, wanting to get her to react, which it did.

She pulled away, looking up at me in utter confusion. "Move? Why should I move? And where would I go anyway?"

I shrugged my shoulders lightly. "Oh, I don't know. Try my bigger apartment."

She gasped as she searched my face, getting the meaning that the Jedi Council approved our relationship.

I tightened my arms around her and lowered my forehead until it was touching hers. I gazed deeply into the deep sea of green that was her eyes. My heart was pounding. "I love you with everything that's in me, Meagan. Will you marry me?"

I could see the tears running down her cheeks. I gently reached out and wiped them away.

She nodded her head a few minutes later. "Yes, Obi-Wan, I'll marry you."

With that, I picked up her up in my arms, twirling her. She laughed with delight as we began to kiss again. It was quite some time later that we made it back to her apartment.

Once inside, I pulled her close. "Goodnight my love."

She smiled and I knew she liked the endearment. "I love you."

I leaned down and we shared several deep kisses. "I love you too."

"Night."

"Night." Before I ended up staying there for the night, I turned and left, heading back to my place. I knew Anakin was more than likely waiting for me, wanting to hear the details.

*******

****

**Meagan's point of view**

I was walking through the gardens, just enjoying the beauty of the trees, flowers, waterfalls and the river. I slipped off my socks and shoes and waded through the river. The water was clear and bright and I couldn't help, but giggle at the warmth that splashed on my ankles. After playing for a while, I started to walk through the paths. This place was so peaceful and quiet. It soothed my soul. I was just about to head to my quarters when I saw Garen Mullan coming toward me.

"Hello Meagan." He greeted me with a short bow and slight smile.

"It's nice to see you again Garen." I said, getting the feeling he still hadn't quite warmed up to the fact I was marrying a friend of his, especially since it had gotten around that the Council approved our relationship less than a week before. "You just get back from a mission?"

"Yes, Pilot Jedi Knight Garen Mullan at your service my lady."

I laughed as we kept walking down another pathway. "So, your job is to fly Jedi across the entire galaxy?"

"So it seems, but I love flying, always have and I guess that I always will."

I couldn't help, but shutter. "I'm still getting used to flying around everywhere."

"Anakin is flying you uh?" Garen asked with a slight smile on his face. 

"Sometimes, though Obi-Wan doesn't always like it." I instantly remembered his own reckless youth. "Though he wasn't much different at that age."

Garen glanced at me from the corner of his eyes, sizing me up in more ways than one. "Take good care of him Meagan."

So, this is the real reason for the visit I mused to myself. "We will take care of each other."

Garen nodded, but looked away. "He changed so much after Qui-Gon's death. We all wanted to do something, but none of us could really reach him, not me, Anakin, Reeft, not even Bant. Then when you all of sudden appeared again, it was like a part of him that died came back. I guess all of us were jealous that you had just known him for a little while and could touch him in a way that none of us could and we had known him all our lives."

He paused, obviously having difficulty telling me this. I didn't saying anything, letting him collect himself and gather his thoughts. A long moment passed before he spoke again. "Meagan, I know we haven't been nice to you since you returned and you and Obi-Wan got together and I'd like to apologize."

My mouth nearly dropped open. "Apologize?"

He turned and faced me. "I'm sorry, for how I treated you. It wasn't right."

I nodded my head. "I forgive you Garen and I know you were just protecting your friend. I would have done the same if the situation was reversed."

He gently put his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you Meagan. This takes a load off my mind." He paused as he glanced at me, then smiled. 

I didn't have to ask what they talked about, but I had a feeling that they had tried to talk Obi-Wan out of marrying me, but he had defended me. Silently we gazed at the water falling from the cliff above. "I'm glad that you are going to be here for the wedding. It means a lot to us."

"I'm looking forward to it." Garen smirked at me. "It's not everyday that a Jedi marries, let alone to someone from a different galaxy."

"You wouldn't believe the number of calls I've gotten since our engagement some how got out."

"I have some idea. Obi-Wan told us to keep it quiet and that you two were having a small wedding, but it's crawling all over the Temple."

I rolled my eyes. "I work in the Temple. Believe me, I know."

Garen laughed as we walked away from the falls and toward the exit. "You probably hear more than anyone else does."

I couldn't help, but nod in agreement. We headed out of the gardens and down the hallway toward the turbo lift. "I've just learned to ignore it. Besides some of things I've heard about you, Obi-Wan, Reeft, and Bant did as children isn't too far from the rumors about me."

"So he told you about the times he got us in trouble?"

"No." I laughed as the lift took us to hallways toward our quarters. "He told me about the times you got him in trouble."

We both laughed as we walked down the hallway. Though rarely in town at the same time, the two had rooms' only doors apart. "Maybe it's a little of both." Garen commented as Obi-Wan came out from his room. 

"Little of what?"

Garen and I smiled at each other briefly as Obi-Wan pulled me against him. "How much trouble you all got into as kids."

Obi-Wan shook with laughter. "Meagan, what Garen tells you are lies. I never did anything wrong."

We all laughed together and headed to Garen's room. He let us in and the lights came on automatically. All we heard were our closet friend's yelling things like congratulations and surprise. Obi-Wan and I laughed, absolutely delighted at the fact our friends did this for us, throwing us a surprise engagement party. 

*******

AN: Just for FYI the engagement party will continue in the next chapter. As another side note we didn't include the names of most of the Jedi Masters mostly because we couldn't remember them all and didn't want to miss spell them all either. So, we hope that scene was still readable. Thanks for being patient with that. 

Yeah!!!!!! They got permission and are going to get married. Of course you didn't think that we wouldn't marry them right? Hehehehehe. Meagan and I are not that cruel. LOL. 

This chapter was rather long, but of extreme importance since the three main characters stood in front of the Jedi Council and the two lovers finally got an approval to marry!!!!!!!! So, for all you sappy readers, the next chapter you will like, since they get married and go on their honeymoon. 

We were just wondering something…. Should Obi-Wan wear a tux? My vote is yes if Meagan is getting all dressed up but we might come up w/ some fancy Jedi costume. Please tell us what y'all think. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Post TPM by about four years. (Anakin is about thirteen.) 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. **Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it.**

Chapter Eleven

__

Amazed  
(Marv Green/Aimee Mayo/Chris Lindsey)

Performed by Lone Star 

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

I stood next to Obi-Wan with Garen behind us, both of us in complete shock. Jema broke away from the group, throwing her arms around me. "I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Thanks." I said, trying to keep the tears away as Dede, Serrica and several other friends came up to me.

Everyone was mixing and mingling, eating the food for a while. So many of our friends and coworkers were there. It was something else. I was having quite a good time.

"Who planned this?" I managed to whisper to Obi-Wan when we got a second alone later that evening.

He smiled, leaning down to kiss my check briefly. "Anakin would be my guess."

I laughed as Obi-Wan slipped an arm around me. "Somehow I'm not surprised. He's quite a character."

He chuckled. "That's Anakin for you."

I was about to comment when we noticed all the attention in the room was focused on us. "When's the wedding?" Was one comment that we heard.

Obi-Wan and I glanced at each other, shrugging our shoulders. "Couple months I suppose."

The banter continued around us before Reeft finally stepped forward. "We all just wanted to say that we all think that you two are good for each other and wish you the best."

I smiled as everyone cheered when Reeft stopped speaking. Obi-Wan held up his hands. "Thanks everyone. This means a lot to both Meagan and I and you will be the first to know when we set a date. And Anakin, I owe you one."

"Dede helped me." The young Padawan shrugged then grinned. "Does this mean I don't have to go to history class tomorrow?"

Everyone laughed as Obi-Wan shook his head, but gave his apprentice an affectionate look. "Nice try Padawan."

He pretended to pout, but got over it quickly as the party went back to what it was before.

"Meagan." Bant had come up to me a little bit later. "If you need any help, I would like to be there for you. I know it can't be easy being away from home."

I smiled at this, her quiet, gentle spirit reaching toward me. "I'd love you too. Thank you."

Bant put her hand on my arm, leaning closer to me. Her big gray eyes were honest and trustworthy. "Take care of him Meagan. He's got such a gentle heart."

I smiled into her eyes, glad she was coming around to me. "I know."

She smiled back, squeezed my arm and left as Garen was calling to her.

*******

It was quite late as Obi-Wan escorted me back to my quarters. "That was quite a surprise. Anakin is something else to have pulled that off, even with Dede's help."

"I'm glad that everyone is warming up to the idea of us." He commented as we entered and settled down into my living room.

"Me too." I laid my head on his chest, glad for a moment alone with my love. "When do we want to start planning our wedding?"

He thought about it for a moment or two before answering. "Anakin and I have been assigned to escort some witnesses to testify in the Courts in a couple days. It will only take a few days, so what about sometime next week?"

I nodded, nearly falling asleep, but one fleeting thought put me into tears. "I just wish my family and friends on Earth knew you and about us."  
His arms tightened around me, giving me his comfort and love. "I know my love. We can do what's easiest on you."

"Thank you Obi-Wan. Are you sure you don't mind?" I managed between my tears.

"No my love. I'm just blessed to have you in my life."

"I love you."

We shared several deep passionate kisses that left my world spinning, as he shared his love with me. "I love you too Meagan milady love."

*******

True to his word, the following week, Obi-Wan and I sat down to start discussing our wedding plans. Now, I thought the first step was to discuss our wedding traditions, then decide how to use each one as best we could. We knew it wouldn't be that easy, especially as we learned that our views contradicted each other. 

I was leaning against him as continued our discussion. We had, rather easily, decided to have something in about two and half months and actually set a date. Anakin would have just finished some testing periods, so the two would be on planet and would give time to plan everything accordingly. 

"It shouldn't be that hard to plan." He was telling me. "It's extremely simple."

I pulled away, wondering what he was talking about. "A wedding? Simple?" Was he crazy? Maybe women in this galaxy were in charge of planning a wedding too.

"Yes, all we do is pledge ourselves to each other. We can do that right here and now if we wanted too. Of course, a handful of people would be disappointed…." He stopped short as he saw the look on my face and as I yanked myself away from him, tearing his hand away from my hair as he made trails through it.

"Now? What exactly is the pledge you are talking about? I'm confused."

He shrugged lightly as he explained the pledge. "We just join hands and pledge ourselves to each other."

I raised an eyebrow. "And that connects us how?"

I felt his temper rise, but I didn't mean to insult him. "Meagan, it's a tradition. The Force does the rest."

"That figures." I mumbled underneath my breath. "You mean you don't have someone pronounce us man and wife or at least some sort of legal connection?"

He shrugged as I gazed out the window. "Some cultures do, while some don't."

"And the Jedi?"

"The majority just pledge themselves to each other. There have been a few that have made a legal connection."

Well, at least some people in this galaxy sounded normal to me. "And what do you think?" I asked, almost not wanting to know.

"Personally, I prefer not to hassle with the legal work and the pledge is very traditional, especially among the Jedi."

I had to bite my lip to keep from crying. First my family and friends couldn't be here, but now I couldn't even take his name, wouldn't really even be my husband? (I'd always been the traditional gal when it came down to weddings and marriages.)

"Come here." His quiet voice broke into my thoughts. "Tell me more about what you would do on Earth."

I sighed, then sat down next to him, describing our more traditional trends from Earth. After I finished we both sat quietly, trying to think of a way through this. He finally spoke. "Somewhere in all of this is a compromise."

I, still sitting next to him, reached out a hand to hold in mine, touched that he was willing to meet me halfway.

"Maybe we can still put your traditional pledge in a ceremony that is legal. You know combine them and I still can take your name? I knew your commitment will be as solid as the stonewalls of this Temple, but from my point of view I want to be able to really, truly call you my husband." I paused as I could see my words sinking in. "Do you really mind going through the legal thing?"

He turned to me, his eyes boring into mine. "It will be a hassle, but if it's what you want and it is the pledge I care more about anyway. We can work on combining it with your wedding vows." 

I threw my arms around him, nearly crying. "Are you sure?"

He nodded as he settled me against his chest. "Quite, however, the ring thing won't work."

I tried to hide my disappointment, but we both had to give and take. "No jewelry right?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry. Wearing rings and working with a lightsaber don't always mesh together."

"I understand."

He gently pushed back the stray hair that had fallen in my face. "You amaze me."

I nearly lost myself in his eyes. "You're the amazing one."

He laughed. "We don't need to spend all day discussing that issue. Now, what's next?"

Over the next few days, we tossed back and forth ideas about the ceremony and small reception afterwards. We finally decided to have the wedding in a small, quiet corner in the Temple Gardens. Dede, Jema, Garen, Reeft would be the "attendants" while Anakin would "escort me up the aisle" and Bant, with a little help, would organize the reception. 

*******

"Thanks for coming with me." I told Jema and Dede as we glanced around a shop one morning a week or so after Obi-Wan and I discussed our wedding. "I could find something easy back on Earth, but I'm clueless here."

"That's what friend's are for." Dede said as she and Jema were shifting through some dress racks. The two had called me earlier and said they were taking me dress shopping. No matter what kind of wedding we would have, a new dress was a must. "Have you two made any major decisions yet?"

"Most of them." I told them both about combining our traditions and that some details were still being worked on. However, both of them knew that we had set a date.

"It will all work out." Jema said as Dede finally pulled a dress out.

"What about this one?"

I gazed at it for a moment or two, not really liking it, but not hating it either. It wasn't ugly, but not like anything back home either. "Not to sure what to think. Let's keep looking."

As we looked at this store and others, we talked and laughed, enjoying the non-stressful time of being together. (We were often put together on assignments that were sometimes rather tense and difficult.) 

It was later that morning that I'd finally found my dress. I looked at it and just knew it was my dress. It would have been something I would have picked on Earth. The front was off the shoulders with a lacy type pattern that was form fitting to the waist. (Luckily I'm blessed just enough to have pulled it off, if you know what I mean.) But the gown to the dress was my favorite part. It flowed out softly, in satin, from the waist down. The train was long in the back, with the same type of pattern that was on the front. I loved the look and feel of it completely.

"Can I see?" Dede interrupted my musings about wondering if Obi-Wan would like it as much as I did.

I opened the door and stepped out of the fitting room. Dede and Jema glanced at each other and smiled.

"Meagan, it's perfect."

"I know." I was grinning ear to ear now. "I love it."

Dede stood up from straightening the train as she and Jema started playing with my hair. "Jema go….." 

"Sure." Jema immediately left and soon came back with something that looked like a veil. (Though they called it something else.)

It was a little later that we left with the dress, veil, and other accessories that I asked my two friends. "Do you want to go get a bite to eat before we head for home?"

"Sure." Dede smiled knowingly, though I didn't know why. "Then there are some other things we need to get for you."

I raised an eyebrow, thinking I had everything. Jedi weren't the most materialistic people in the galaxy. "What am I missing?"

Dede and Jema glanced at each other, then back to me. "You do have lingerie on Earth don't you?"

I nodded. "Yes, we do, but I'm marrying a Jedi Master. He's not the type…."

"Meagan, he might be a Jedi, but he's also deeply in love with you. I'm sure we can find something suitable, but very seductive."

Jema started laughing as my cheeks started to turn red as we stepped into a small café. "Dede that's enough."

She just laughed as we sat down, quickly glancing through the menu, then ordering our lunch.

After we ate Dede and Jema took me to a shop that was a _Star Wars _version of Victoria's Secrets. Now, not everything was pink, but definitely colorful. Jema and I glanced at each other, then back to Dede.

"You'll find something, I promise." Dede said smiling.

"Uh-uh." Jema nearly snorted, looking at something small and very transparent. 

"I get everything I need here." She said and immediately continued at the incredulous looks on our faces. "Besides, I'm the happily married woman here." 

We had to give her at least that, so we started looking around more seriously. There were a few items I could wear, but some of them we wondered how to even wear them. During it all, we talked and laughed, making it easier on me without having Mom, Lisa, and Heather to share this with.

"What about this?" Jema broke into my thoughts as she held up something that wasn't too short, but not too long. It was soft flowing spaghetti strapped silky piece. 

"I like that. What colors do they have?" I came over to her, looking at the soft green, wondering which ones would go best with my hair.

"Several. Pink, blue….take your pick."

I took one or two from her, taking the right size and decided color, trying to ignore the "I told you so look" on Dede's face.

They fit perfectly. Not too low in the front, but just enough…..The feel of it was soft and came just above the knee. I had found what we were looking for.

"Thanks for bringing us here Dede."

She just grinned. "Told you so."

Laughing, we purchased them, then left the store.

*******

As our wedding date grew closer, Obi-Wan and I started working on the legal side of our marriage, you know, all the paperwork. Of course, that side does tend to take the romance out of it, but I wanted to be Meagan Kenobi, so we went through it. (Some things never seem to change from galaxy to galaxy and paper-pushing governments must be one of them! And Obi-Wan, though he didn't care for politics, was very patient.)

One thing I had to do was go see the Healers, about a number of things. Of course the law required a health report, but I also wanted to discuss some personal stuff with them. Obi-Wan and I had talked about having children, but between Anakin, who was already like his son, and the kids I worked with, took away that need in both of us. Though, someday, I wouldn't have minded having children with him. So, like some of the other Jedi married women, I went on something a lot like the pill on Earth. 

However, some of the other details of the wedding, like picking my bouquet and talking to Bant about things was a lot more fun than filling out forms. It was extremely hard at times wishing Seth or Daddy was here to walk me up aisle or that Lisa would be here to tell me what didn't work, that my Mother could have made the dress I wore. That Danielle and Sean would be there as the flower girl and ring bearer, that I could walk out my door with my new husband gazing at a snow covered mountain sunrise…..Gazing at the picture Obi-Wan gave me all those years ago, brought out the tears that were threatening. 

"Meagan…what is it?" I didn't even hear Obi-Wan come into the room. Just the sound of his voice broke the damn. I threw myself into his arms, crying. "It's alright."

His accent was thick as he led me to the couch, pulling me close against him. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here." He didn't say much, but his presence was just what I needed then. It didn't matter that I never knew how he knew I needed him. He was just there. 

It was a little while later that my emotions settled down and Obi-Wan and I began talking, sitting in each other's arms. "You realize our wedding is less than a month away?"

I sighed. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I." He leaned down and we kissed. "Meagan, I do think there is something else we are going to have to talk about."

I pulled back and glanced up at him. "And what's that? I'm getting the feeling that this is more than loose ends."

Obi-Wan nodded, becoming nervous and I couldn't help, but think of what it was. "Yes, it's much more than that….It's just our bond will change once you and I…." His voice trailed off and I knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"Have sex?" I filled into the blank space, wondering if they even knew and used that word, but when Obi-Wan's face started turning red, I knew I had hit the target. "So you do know that word…."

I laughed as Obi-Wan scowled at me. "I was looking for another word, like intimate or private and I'm being quite serious."

I managed to straighten my features, though this conversation soothed me. "I know. Some of the married female knights have told me of the strength of our bond once we sleep together."

"Is that a slang term for it on Earth?" He looked at me for a second.

"Yes and I know exactly what is going to happen."

He leaned down. "A union between a man and a woman is just about the strongest Force bond there is."

I looked up at him, straight into his eyes. "I know I probably can't imagine what's its going to be like, but I know we've brought together and we're soul mates, Obi-Wan. I want our union."

He gently wiped my tears and we kissed gently. "So do I Meagan, so do I."

We sat together, just enjoying a quiet moment, both of us anticipating our lives together. 

"However, I do have a few rules." He finally broke into our silence.

That brought me to attention and fast too. "Rules?" I was trying not to laugh.

"Number one." He started out, deadly serious, and scolding me since I was laughing at him. "I'm serious Meagan. My lightsaber will always be set where I can reach it, in any situation. You never know, especially on a mission off planet."

"Not a problem. I won't even touch it." I held up my hands in surrender, now understanding his concern there.

"Good." He nodded, knowing I would obey it, though I was still laughing. "Now about our robes…."

I pulled back, raising my eyebrows. "Robes? Does it matter where we throw our clothes when we're…?"

"Meagan." His look was stern and I ducked my head like a young initiate in trouble with Master Yoda. "I want to protect and care for you and don't want anything to happen. If we are ever in a questionable situation, I don't want to sort through a pile."

"Honey, if we're on a mission and there's even the possibility of danger, I don't see us taking off each other's clothes."

His look was one of annoyance. "Humor me at least."

What harm would it do to agree with him? I just hoped I could remember that in the heat of the moment. "Fine, I'll behave."

He nodded, running a free hand through my hair, gently pulling me against him, and calming both of us down.

"Now that we're talking about this, are going to take a honeymoon?" I asked him. "On Earth, couples go on some sort of trip after they marry…can we take one?"

He grinned like a Cheshire cat. "It's all worked out. After his tests, Anakin needs a break anyway, so we can take about a week and an half off."

"Yes." I let out a cheer. "And where are we going?"

"Nothing I'm going to tell you. It's a surprise."

"I like surprises." I snuggled against him again, enjoying the feel of his arms around me.

"I'm glad." He leaned down, nuzzling my neck. "I can't wait to marry you. To share my life with you, to wake up everyday, knowing you're there by my side."

"Me too." I turned my head, giving Obi-Wan more access to my neck. "That feels nice. Don't stop."

I felt his hands scanning my waist, pulling me closer to him, his gentle touches sending shivers up and down my spine. 

"I love you Meagan." He whispered in my ear as he gently pulled away from me a little while later to go back to his own room.

Our lips met in a soothing goodnight kiss. "I love you too Obi-Wan."

*******

Time passed quickly as we finished the last minute things that weren't too difficult to complete. The reception wasn't going to be much since there was only a few of our closet friends there and Bant was heading that up. 

So, it didn't seem like that much time later when I was dressing for my wedding. I shoved away any concerns and the homesickness I felt at not having my family and Lisa there. I didn't want to break down again like I did two days ago. I was thankful Obi-Wan was there and held me while I cried, completely understanding how I felt, especially since I knew he wished Qui-Gon lived to see this day. Sighing, once again I stretched out with the Force, trying to center on the joy I felt at becoming Obi-Wan's wife, not on the fact our family, nor his "Father" was here.

"Meagan?" I heard Dede break into my thoughts. "What's next?" Both Dede and Jema were helping me.

Together we managed to get me ready in time. They were so calm, soothing and I was extremely grateful for their help and presence. I was nearly ready when a knock sounded on the small room we were in, just outside the Jedi Gardens. 

"And what are you doing here?" I heard Dede ask someone as Jema was fussing with the last details of my hair.

"To see Meagan." I clearly heard young Anakin's voice.

"It's all right." I called over my shoulder. "Let him in Dede."

"Wow. Meagan you're beautiful." His eyes grew wide, but he was smiling. "Obi-Wan is going to flip when he sees you."

I smiled at the compliment, despite my ragged nerves. "Thank you Anakin. How is he anyway?"

He chuckled. "Nervous as anything. I've never seen him worked up like this. He really cares for you, you know."

"I know." I gazed distantly at something I couldn't even fathom, but quickly turned my attention back to the Padawan before me. "Anakin, a lot of things are going to change today, but the fact I love you like I would a little brother and Obi-Wan being your Master, won't."

He nodded. "I know, I love both of you too. I just want to see you two happy."

I had to force the tears away. "Thank you." We hugged as Dede and Jema told us it was time.

"You're going make it aren't you?" Anakin asked me as we walked slowly to spot where Obi-Wan and I would commit the rest of our lives together. 

I nodded, nervously. "I'll be okay."

He smiled, knowing it too as "he walked me down the aisle".

All my nerves vanished the second my eyes fell upon Obi-Wan. We came together and he easily took my arm. We smiled at each other and I couldn't get over how wonderful he looked in his costume. The long black cape was tied around his neck with a gold clip that matched the shirt he wore. It was a dark gold long sleeve silk that would have billowed around him if there were a breeze. The pants were jet black and fit him perfectly, only slightly covered by a pair of black boots. A black long sash was tied around his waist and hung loosely by his side. The outfit brought out his ginger colored hair and I still couldn't decide what color his eyes were. Not quite blue, gray, or green and they saw all of me.

So, now Obi-Wan and I stood in the corner of the gardens with a clergyman, Anakin, Garen, Reeft, Bant, Dede, Marlo, Dexter, Jema, Serrica, and a few other friends. There was no press, no Jedi Council, (except for Master Yoda and Windu), but just a few special friends. 

The minister started out with the same opening of that we are gathered here today. We did keep it short and said our vows to each other. I would never forget when Obi-Wan stared deep into my eyes and repeated. "I, Obi-Wan Kenobi take you Meagan Connor, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow. "  


With my voice slightly shaking with tears, I never took my eyes off his, a color so deep and loving. "I, Meagan Conner, take you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow. "  


He gently let go of my arm and we reached out our palms together. "I pledge myself to you Meagan Connor."

As I looked toward to him, our fingers began to intertwine. "I pledge myself to you Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The minister looked at the two of us. "In the presence of these witnesses and by the power of the Government of the Republic, I now pronounce you man and wife." He briefly paused before finishing what I knew was coming. "You may now kiss your bride."

Obi-Wan lifted my veil with his free hand and then gently stroked my cheek as he pulled me close and we kissed. A cheer arose from the small group as we pulled apart. I couldn't help, but smile as we held onto each other as they greeted us.

*******

We made our way up the gangplank into the ship we were using after a small, but fun reception in one of the Jedi's quarters. It wasn't unlike the engagement party, except we were all dressed up. Breaking into my thoughts, I felt Obi-Wan tug on the hand he was holding, leading me to the quarters where we stored our belongings. I was about to go explore the rest of the ship, but Obi-Wan easily pulled me toward the cockpit.

"Why don't we get along our way, then we can go exploring? It takes about a day and half to get there once we are in hyperspace."

I nodded and followed Obi-Wan to the cockpit. He sat down in front of the controls, while I sat down in the copilot's seat. It wasn't too long until we were flying through the planet's traffic. Of course, it took us a while to get to the highway that would take us out of town. In fact, we got stuck in a traffic jam. The radio frequency that we were tuned into said two speeders nearly crashed into each other. Obi-Wan and I both groaned at hearing this. We weren't getting out any time soon.

My newly wed husband leaned back in his chair and gazed at me. "Well, Meagan, I think we are stuck here for a while."

I nodded. "I know."

He easily reached over and pulled me into his lap. "We might as well get comfortable."

I smiled, nestling close to him, enjoying the feel of his arms around me and his whiskered cheek against my own. I leaned up and kissed him soundly.

He groaned softly as we pulled away. 

"Is there anything you can do, say, the Force?"

He laughed as he nuzzled my neck. "Afraid not or I would have done it a long time ago." His voice was low and husky and his eyes shimmered.

I felt my face turn red as I more than got the meanings of his words.

He chuckled as he managed to maneuver us through the slow moving traffic. 

"Do you want me to move?" I wondered how he could drive while holding me.

"No, I can steer just fine." He gave me another quick kiss. "Besides I like you this close." 

I sighed as I leaned into him as we continued to weave in and out of traffic. It still took us a while to get out of the planet's atmosphere, but once we were there, we immediately went into hyperspace.

After Obi-Wan made sure everything was fine, he helped me off his lap and led me to the small kitchen area. I gasped as we stepped into the room. There was a small table decorated nicely with candles and crystal. The lighting was low and at his command a soft tune started to play. 

I turned and looked at him, at once realizing my husband was what my friends called an old fashioned romantic. 

He shrugged. "Bant, Reeft and Garen helped me do this. Sort of a wedding present to us."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, extremely pleased. "I think it's sweet. I'll have to send them a thank-you note when we get back."

He nodded as he led me over to the table to eat our dinner, neither of us having ate that much in the last few days. Between kisses and gazing into each other's eyes, I don't think we ate too much, but we were alone and that was what mattered.

After that we danced a while to the slow music. Well, it was more like standing in each other's arms and swaying softly than dancing, but we enjoyed it anyway. It wasn't long until he led me over to the bedroom area. He sat down, pulling me against him, his kisses growing deeper and deeper. 

I found myself curling my fingers through his long hair, pulling myself closer to him, fitting perfectly into his side. Nothing felt better than being so close to Obi-Wan. I had been out with men on Earth, but the chemistry that flowed between the two of us was beyond anything I've ever felt. Mom taught me to save myself and would be worth the wait and how that was a special part of marriage. I learned how right she was, but it went beyond what she talked about. Not only did Obi-Wan and I unite in body, but also in soul and mind. It was like a whole other world opened up to me and I could feel the Force flowing through both of us so strongly. That first night we became so intimate in not only our bodies, but also in mind. We knew exactly what the other was thinking and we could touch each other in ways that know one else could have ever figured out.

Mom told me it usually took a couple a while to learn about the other romantically. But with the strong connection Obi-Wan and I formed that night, I knew it wouldn't take us long at all and I didn't think it would take the fun out of it either. I knew one of my greatest joys in life was being with him, my love, my husband and the man I vowed to be with until we died.

*******

AN: We hoped y'all enjoyed seeing Meagan and Obi-Wan finally get married….It was worth the wait and extremely fun to write. Thanks again to BrynnAnnalea, bored2death, Anonia Chacir and Dimonah Tralon for the ideas, comments and encouragement you gave us regarding this particular chapter. We very much appreciate all ya'll's feedback!!!!!

The song _Amazed_ by Lone Star happens to be a favorite of Meagan's and she insisted that we put it into the story!!! So, here it was and the words of the love song just happened to fit well.

****


	12. Chapter Twelve

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Post TPM by about four years. (Anakin is about thirteen.) 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. **Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it.**

Chapter Twelve

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked my husband for the zillionth time since we boarded the ship more than a day ago. 

He smiled as he ran a hand through my hair. "Of course not. Why would I do that? It takes all the fun out of it."

Sighing I laid my head against his chest, still wondering. 

"You'll like it, I promise." It was almost like he was reading my mind, but I guess in a way he was. Yes, we still had our private thoughts and we would never invade them, but we could carry on a conversation without saying anything out loud. Also if we projected our thoughts and feelings loud enough, we could pick them up from each other. It was a little overwhelming at times, just getting used to it, but I cherished the closeness I felt to this man. 

"We should get up. " Obi-Wan spoke quietly. "We'll be arriving in a couple hours."

I nodded, but didn't move from his arms. "Are you going to shower?"

He gently set me aside and sat up in bed. "Was going to, but you know what happened yesterday when we showered together."

I smiled. "I wasn't implying that. But you'd better go before I change my mind because if I came in with you this ship would have to land itself."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Don't tempt me my love." Leaning down we shared a kiss.

I gave him a shove once our lips our parted. "Go on. I'll get us something to eat."

He nodded, slipped on the robe from his pile, then left the room for the refresher.

*******

Later, I watched as Obi-Wan guided the ship through the planet's atmosphere. "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them." He told me as I tried to peer through the air at the place where we were taking a honeymoon. 

"Okay." I closed my eyes obediently and for the next few minutes, I sat there with my eyes closed, extremely excited. 

"Okay, honey, you can open them." Doing as I was told, I viewed a beautiful planet that reminded me of not only the mountains of Colorado to the East, but a beautiful coastline to the West. I couldn't get enough of it.

As Obi-Wan brought the ship down, he was grinning. "Told you you'd like it." I heard out loud and through our bond. If he wasn't driving, I would have thrown my arms around him, but I sent him my love and gratitude.

"I love you too." I felt him tell me. 

It wasn't much later when we settled into the resort that Obi-Wan found, most likely through Dexter. So, for the next week and a half, we hiked, swam, played, and just were together, in our love for each other.

*******

****

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

I slowly awoke, close to dawn, wishing I could sleep in, but all those years of rising with the sun on missions had taken its tool. Though awake, I didn't rise, but lay quietly, not wanting to disturb Meagan or get out of bed. 

I couldn't help, but remember the night before when we walked down the beach, hand in hand, and barefoot no doubt. While we walked she insisted I take off my boots. She said she and Lisa did this and nothing feels better than the soft sands between your toes. After first I thought she was crazy, but I humored her and discovered that she was right!

Being with Meagan was like a new world was opening up. She made me consider things, like being barefoot in the sand that I would have never considered on my own. She had such an original viewpoint of life that obviously came from Earth, but it made me look at things just a little differently. There were so many things I was learning from her and she from me. We were equals, completing each other in ways I couldn't begin to understand, but was grateful the Force brought her to me.

Her soft sigh brought me from my thoughts. Glancing down, I'd never seen her more beautiful than last night with the fading light of the sun playing off her hair. It looked like it was on fire and the light danced in her eyes as we walked along the surf, talking. 

Presently my wife was curled against me. I loved the feel of her soft curves fitting into me, like she belonged there. I let my fingers trace imaginary lines across her bare back. Her skin was soft and smooth and nothing gave me more pleasure than holding her close. 

A part of me couldn't believe she pledged herself to me, but another part knew the strength and love of our union. I gently ran my fingers through her dark curls, enjoying the soft feel of her hair through my roughened fingers. Watching her sleep, a strong feeling of protectiveness swept over me. Never before had it been so strong, so intense and I realized what a jewel she was, how strong, how precious her love was to me, to my life. 

A soft sigh brought me from my thoughts. Meagan's soft arms rested on my bare chest, her breathing soft and even as she called my name in her sleep. "Oh, Obi-Wan." Settling down closer to her, I closed my eyes and kissed her gently, greatly anticipating another day with her. 

*******

****

**Meagan's point of view**

Sighing, I turned to gaze at the man holding me. His eyes were closed in sleep and several loose strands of ginger colored hair fell on his face. I gently reached up and pushed them away, wishing I could sleep. But the events of the today still had me wired.

Obi-Wan surprised me by taking us on a trip to the mountains. We had hiked through the hills before, but this time we got on a speeder and went up into them. I loved the smell of the pine and all the plants blooming in the summer. We were about to go over a ridge where a valley lay below when Obi-Wan suddenly stopped. "What?"

He took out a piece of cloth, tying it around my eyes. "Trust me." He told me when he felt my protest.

I sighed, not pulling at it, knowing he'd never given me a reason not to trust him. 

"Good." With that we drove on and I tried to visualize what the valley looked like, but for some reason I couldn't. Something he did, I assumed.

"Meagan don't you trust me?" He asked as he helped me out of the speeder.

"Of course I do, but my curiosity gets the better of me every time." We laughed as we walked, the tall grass brushing against my bare legs, with me completely leaning on him since I couldn't see a thing.

"Okay, don't move honey." Obi-Wan let go of me briefly as he set something down, our picnic basket, I assumed. A minute of so later, he slipped off the cloth. "Open them."

My eyes flew open to view a field of wildflowers, a kaleidoscope of all colors, surrounded by the snow-capped purple mountains. Tears flooded my eyes, as I watched something that resembled an elk drink by a stream. Nothing looked so beautiful and so much like my home than I'd ever seen in this galaxy. And he gave it to me. He slipped his arms around me as we enjoyed the beauty. 

"I don't know what to say…."

He kissed me deeply. "I know Meagan."

The rest of the afternoon was filled with fun as we ate, talked, played, and romped in the field. So, it was quite late when we returned and went straight to bed, but I was still awake, gazing at the man I'd married, extremely grateful that I had this man's love. I loved him with everything that's in me and I vowed I would take care of this man, even if it took me across the galaxy and back.

I let my fingers trace patterns across his bare chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart and the iron strength in him. As I gazed at him, I knew how strong and powerful he was, I'd seen it myself, but since our wedding night, I known nothing, but tenderness from him. I was still amazed at how gentle and loving his touches were. I've heard women, from both galaxies, talk about their fear of intimacy, but I knew I had nothing to fear. Obi-Wan would never hurt me, or let anyone else either for that matter. 

My fingers traced along his arms, the muscles twitching beneath my touch. I laid my head against his chest and snuggled close. Nothing felt so right than being in his arms. Since I was a little girl in my Father's arms, nothing had made me feel so safe, so loved and so protected as I did now. Closing my eyes, I finally fell asleep to the steady beat of his heart and the gentle rising and falling of his chest. 

*******

"Meagan." I felt Obi-Wan gently shake my shoulder several days later. "I'll be leaving for Naboo in two hours."

That woke me up. "Naboo?"

"Routine." He said as I sat up in bed, taking the covers up with me. "Escorting a new senator to Coruscant. I'll pick up a ride and you can fly this ship back home."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about catching a ride, I'll just go with you."

"You don't mind?" He sat down besides me, pulling me close against him. "I know this is cutting into our time, but…"

I slowly pushed the hair that had fallen into his eyes, away. "We are leaving tomorrow. Besides, I've never seen Naboo anyway."

He smiled. "You're wonderful."

"Of course, I am." We gently kissed and Obi-Wan left, allowing me to get ready.

With in two hours, we were on our way to Naboo. During the ride, Obi-Wan updated me on what the Council told him and about Naboo.

"Are you all right about this?" I asked him quietly when he was done.

He looked down and then back to me. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Maybe because you haven't been back since Qui-Gon's death."

The room grew quiet. I laid my head on his shoulder, reaching my hand up to caress his cheek. "I know how hard this is. It took me a lot of courage to go see the spot where Daddy died…It helped me…." I forced away the tears that threatened.

He gazed at me with love and compassion. "I know my love." We both held each other, feeling and sharing in each other's grief and pain. 

*******

About four hours later, we landed in the palace hanger. Obi-Wan was pleased to see an old friend, but nervous about returning to the place of his Master's death. I gave his hand a squeeze as we powered down the ship and went to disembark. He stopped before going down the gangplank. 

"It's all right, Obi-Wan, I'm here." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Remember what we discussed last night."

He smiled gently at me. "I know my love. Let's go."

I nodded and hand in hand we walked down the gangplank. Padme Naberrie stood, dressed in a nice, but little too gaudy dress with a few handmaidens robbed besides her. She smiled at us, but I could tell she wasn't pleased with the extra protection. She, like me, could take care of herself. 

Obi-Wan bowed briefly to her and took her hand in his, kissing it gently. "It's good to see you again my lady."

Padme smiled at him again. "Yes, it is nice to see you too, except I don't require the use of an escort." Before Obi-Wan could say a word, she turned to me. "You're Meagan aren't you? Welcome to Naboo. Ani has told me so much about you."

"Yes I am." The two of us hugged like old friends. "Anakin is always talking about you." 

"How is he doing? I haven't heard from him in a few weeks." By now we were heading toward the palace, a couple guards and the handmaidens following us. 

"He's good. They just finished another term and get about a couple week break before classes start again."  
"He mentioned that you two were getting married after his finals. I would like to see him when I get to Coruscant." 

Obi-Wan and I glanced at each other, then turned back to the Senator. "He would like that very much. "

"Wonderful." She then showed us our quarters. "Now I was planning on leaving the day after tomorrow, if that's all right. We can leave sooner if you need to get back to the Jedi Temple."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Meagan and I weren't due back for another couple days. Besides, the Council is one that asked us to stop on our way back home."

Padme nodded. "I have a few things to attend to this afternoon, so feel free to wander around the palace grounds." We both nodded as she continued. "Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

"We would love to." With that we went into our room and Padme went about her business.

After Padme left, Obi-Wan and I stepped into the room, more than amazed by the grandeur of it all. "Wow, this is better than the White House."

"White House?" Obi-Wan turned from gazing at the window at some waterfalls to me. 

"The house where the leader of the country I'm from live. They give guided tours through the non-residential sections. It's huge."

"Well, it is the palace." My husband placed our bags on the closet floor, then turned back to me, pulling me close. "You are much prettier than any royal personage."

"Well, if you insist, but if I was royalty, I probably would make the guards go insane. I definitely understand why the Senator doesn't like having extra security. "

"Oh really? And what's your theory on this?"

"She's just about as independent as I am. From what little I know of her, she can take care of herself. I think I would sneak out at night just to be alone."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "Does that mean I might catch you climbing out of our bedroom window now and then?"

I kept my face free from laughter. "Of course not. That's entirely too obvious. I might try the front door for fun."

"Maybe I should sleep by the door every night."

"Sorry, but…." I ran a finger around his lips. "I prefer you to stay with me at night."

He gently kissed my finger. "You're going to have to convince me of that."

I looped my free hand around his neck, and ran my fingers through his hair. With that I reached up and kissed him soundly. "Convinced?"

"On the contrary, far from it." He nailed me with those deep color-changing eyes. 

Two could play at this game I thought as I pulled away from him. "On second thought, maybe you sleeping by the door was a good idea. I might just get into the habit of going bar hoping in the middle of the night."

He didn't move an inch, but his eyes followed me. "Bar hoping? Really Meagan, you can find a better excuse than that. Anakin could come up with a better one."

I grinned. "Does that mean you want me to go pod racing?"

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, but I could see the challenge. I had wondered when the hard to get or four-play action would come into our marriage. He didn't say a word at my question, so we eyed each other for a minute before I continued. 

"Of course I could always sneak off planet and do something really evil. You just might want to make a permanent bed in front of the door. "

He took slow steps toward me. "Nah, I just might let you run and get thrown in prison for speeding across space in a stolen ship."

I pretend to pout. "And you would allow me to be arrested in a foreign galaxy? I thought you were better than that."

"Aren't you the girl that said she could take care of herself?"

I put my hands on my hips, backing up. He was going to get it now. "Yes, I can take care of myself, Mr. I'm so cool Jedi and I can prove it to you."

He raised his eyebrows in interest, still having the calm demeanor he was famous for, but just beneath that was an extreme desire to continue this game and as it would lead to something else. "You know, we really need to spar again sometime. You just might come up on top."

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. Why don't we find out now?"

His eyes began to gleam as he took steps toward me. I dropped down to the defensive position as we began to parry around each other. At one point in time, he came up from behind me, grabbing me tightly around the waist.

I tried to pull away, but his grip was like iron.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I got you and that means I won."

Then I remembered the move I made to get out of this hold before. "And you think you won?"

His grip loosened and I got my chance. I flipped him over and felt his instance surprise. I peered down at him as he gasped for breath. "Didn't Qui-Gon ever tell you not to let down your guard until the bad guy was locked up?"

"Yes, he did, but he also taught me never to give up." With that he reached up and pulled me down on top of him.

"Ahh…" I let out as I landed on top of him. "But I still won." I couldn't help but smirk once I got my breath back.

"Care to make a wager on that?" 

I raised an eyebrow as I sat up. "And what would I get out of it Kenobi?"

We stood eye to eye as we both rose from the floor. "And what makes you think you would get anything out of this?"

"I flipped you fair and square. Admit it, I got you this time."

He stepped closer to me, but didn't hold me. "Maybe the game isn't over with yet."

I took a slight step backwards and felt the bed brush against my thighs, but I knew the challenge spoke volumes in my eyes. "Then let's find out."

He took another step toward me and dropped his lips onto mine. Several long minutes later, he eased me down onto the bed. "Let's see who's going to win this."

Several kisses, minutes and such later, I traced patterns across his bare chest. "What are the rules?"

I felt his fingers run down my hip, sending shivers of pleasures up and down my spine. "Then why don't we come up with some?"

"You know?" I mused, still enjoying his gentle touch. "The real question is who is going to decide who wins this game of ours."

Obi-Wan turned slightly, pulling me closer to him. "Meagan, you're always going to think you win every game."

"I always win." 

His eyes glistened with the challenge. "We'll see about that." With that he lowered his head and everything but him was lost to me. 

*******

Later, Obi-Wan and I got dressed to take a walk around the palace. We were enjoying seeing more of this huge, exotic palace when we ran into Captain Panaka. After Obi-Wan introduced the two of us, when they started talking about security of the Senator, I made a quick exit. 

"That's one of my favorite paintings." I heard Padme come up besides me in one of the rooms that was rather extravagant. 

"I can see why." I smiled at her as we stood quietly together for a few minutes.

"Where's Master Kenobi?"

"He and Panaka are talking somewhere back there." I waved a hand indicating the direction. "We were looking around the grounds when we met up with him."

I could tell she had a hard time not rolling her eyes. "Sometimes I feel so confided. They are so overprotective."

I had to try not to laugh. "I know my lady, and I'm sure you hear that they are just doing their job."

She nodded, laughing. "And it's for my own good."

I smiled back. "How long are you going to be on Coruscant?"

Padme turned serious. "Depends on how long it takes me to get settled into the new session. I do tend to work better at home, so I probably won't be there for very long."

"I would invite you over for dinner, but it's against the rules…."  
"I'm sure we can work something out. I do want to see Anakin again." Padme smiled and I got the impression she thought of him as a little brother. "Now, tell me about this place you are from. Ani has only given me a little description of it." 

For the next while, the two of us talked about my home, the Temple, her work, my marriage. We were laughing about something when my husband finally decided to join us.

"Ladies." Obi-Wan greeted us and sat down by me. "I see you two have something to talk about."

"We were just getting to know each other." We smiled at each other as she continued. "I still don't require an escort. I can take care of myself."

"We know that my lady, but we feel that coming to Coruscant might put you in some danger." Obi-Wan said and I more than heard his serious tone.

"Why would I be in any danger? I've never been introduced as a Senator before."

"I don't think many have forgotten what happened during the Trade Federation Conflict. Many in the Senate lost some of their assets and don't care much for you."

I could see and feel her rile up. "But I was doing what was right for my people."

"I didn't mean to upset you my lady, but just explain why we feel extra protection is necessary." Obi-Wan's voice was calm and eased the tension in the air. "Sometimes when we do what's right, it opens us up to being sought against. The Senate is growing corrupt."

The two gazed at each other before she spoke again. "Believe me I know about the scandals, but that's one reason I choose to serve was to bring compassion and justice back to the Republic's Government."

"I do wish you best." My husband commented as someone came in to announce dinner was ready.

Dinner was a grand affair with that included the Governor, Queen, and other staff. They were nice people, but the talk did center on Padme becoming a Senator and politics. Though, there were a lot of questions about the rumors about a girl from another galaxy marrying the famous Obi-Wan Kenobi.

It was later that evening that Obi-Wan and I finally made our way to the hanger and melting pit. As we walked through the main hanger and catwalks, we talked about what happened. It wasn't till we walked through the pathway to the melting pit deep in the hanger that everything came out. Obi-Wan's face was serene as normal, but underneath it was a grief and sadness, knowing in this place, his Master died in his arms. It was like I could see it, like I was watching it on screen, but seeing it how Obi-Wan did, tore at my heart. 

He griped my hand tightly as we gazed at the hole where he nearly fell and where the Sith did fall. "Ah, Meagan." I could see a few tears well up in his eyes and feel his pain, the moment the saber pierced Qui-Gon, physically and emotionally. I had to bit my lip from crying out. What he had gone through.

He suddenly tore away from me, going down on his knees, about the spot where Qui-Gon died, his shielding stronger than anything I've ever felt from him. In a few quick steps, I knelt besides him, throwing my arms around him. 

"Meagan, I…." I knew what he was trying to say that he didn't want me to see and feel that.

"Oh, my darling." I soothed him, running a hand through his curls then kissed his cheek. "I just wish I was there for you."

We remained quiet for a long moment, both of us honoring Qui-Gon's memory, before he spoke again. "I guess in a way you where."

I looked down into his troubled eyes. "How so?" I was puzzled, but a faint memory tugged at me. 

"After his funeral I went back to my room and you were there." He paused, as if sorting through his memories of that time. "You didn't say anything, like you knew exactly what I needed, which was just you. I fell asleep, weeping in your arms. Then when I woke up you were gone, like it was a dream, but it was so real." He stopped as he saw the look on my face. This was sounding so eerie. "What is it?"

"Maybe that wasn't a dream." I dared to venture. "I barely remember waking up one morning on Earth, feeling sad because I held you after Qui-Gon died, that somehow I knew what happened, what you went through, but always thought it was a Force dream."

The two of us stared at each other before Obi-Wan ventured into the quiet. "Well, whatever it was, whether we had the same dream or if you were really here, I needed you more than anything."

I managed a smile as I pulled him against me. "I'm glad in some small way I could have helped you as you helped me."

He nodded as he grasped onto my hands, taking comfort from my presence, our souls reaching and grieving with each other after losing our Fathers. It was sometime later when he asked me. "Can I have a minute?"

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked him as he pulled away from me. 

He nodded as I kissed him briefly.

"I'll be back in our room." With that, knowing he was already beginning to mediate, I rose and went back to our room to wait for him.

It was quite late when he came back to the room to find me reading. I went to him, throwing my arms around him. We stood there for a while, just holding each other. "Thank you Meagan."

I reached up, kissing him. "That's what I'm here for."

He smiled and I could see the peace in his eyes. "You will never know…"

"Yes, I do." We gazed into each other's eyes, then got ready for bed. 

*******

It didn't seem like two days later that we left Naboo for Coruscant. Obi-Wan, the Senator, and I rode in one ship, while her decoy and other guards took the other one. So, for most of the trip back, Padme and I spent a lot of time together, while Obi-Wan flew the ship.

"I feel bad." She told me one morning.

I gave her a puzzling look. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm taking you away from your husband and honeymoon." When she let down her shields, Padme Naberrie was a very nice, fun loving, compassion, caring woman. One, I doubt many saw.

I smiled at her. "You're not. I got myself into this when I fell in love with and married Obi-Wan. I was warned that his duties would often take us away from each other."

"But doesn't that bother you?" She looked puzzled, but there might have been pressure for her to marry either from her family or government.

I shook my head. "Not really. If he wasn't a Jedi that dedicated his life to serving others, he wouldn't be the same man I love."

She smiled. "I'd guess that would be true. Now can you talk him out of calling me my lady every time I turn around? We've known each other…" She stopped as I shook my head.

"Sorry, Padme, but he still calls me my lady." I laughed at this.

She sipped her tea. "Guess there is no hope for me then uh?"

I shook my head again as we sipped our tea and began talking about different things.

*******

About a day or so later, we landed, with no problems, at a main hanger near the Senate. We were met by the Supreme Chancellor and his aids, then escorted Padme through to her assigned quarters. Once she was settled we were released and headed back to the Temple. 

"Let us know when we can get together." I told her as we hugged goodbye. 

"Give Anakin a hug for me." She said before Obi-Wan and I left.

*******

It was just days later that we all met at her place for a nice dinner. Anakin was jumping up and down with excitement, having gotten over the fact we stayed at the palace in Theed with her for a day or so. Now they were finally going to see each other for the first in several years.

"You know if I knew you were going to Naboo I would have come along."

Obi-Wan just looked at him. "On my honeymoon, Padawan. I don't think so."

We all laughed as we were greeted by Padme as we rang her doorbell. She and Anakin hugged, with Obi-Wan and I following them in. Dinner was a lot of fun, with Anakin and I bringing down the other's two shields. We all talked and shared about some missions, especially Anakin telling Padme about his lightsaber and Padme's recent commitment to the Senate. 

It was quite late in the night when we made our way back to the Jedi Temple. Anakin, though still worked up, went back to his own quarters, leaving Obi-Wan and I alone in ours. I settled down into his bed as he slipped off his robe, changing clothes. 

"You okay?"  
"Just tired." I was a little tired from the long night, but was still just a little unsettled with trying to make his small apartment ours.

"What is it Meagan?"  
I knew he wouldn't accept being tired again. "I guess I'm just a little unsettled about being here." The shock I instantly felt made me rush at the next words. "It's just that in my mind, this is your room, your bed and I'm invading your very personal space."

He looked a little relieved at that, but shook his head. "Meagan, this place was mine, but it's ours now. It will just take a little time to get used to it." He reached over and pulled me against him. "And believe me when I say you're not invading my space."

I sighed as I pulled away from him. "But…."

"Meagan, come here." His voice was incredibly soft, but very firm. I bite my tongue wondering what his next words were going to be. "Come here my love and I'll show you." 

Whether he pulled me over or if I moved, I wouldn't know, but after that night, sleeping in his bed wasn't as unsettling as it had been…

*******

AN: Just for a note, now that Obi-Wan and Meagan are married, there will be a few more sex comments and innuendoes, etc. but not explicit sex scenes. Though this chapter was a lot fun to write, adding in the little love stuff between our main couple. We added the scene in the hanger, manly to tie the interlude together with this part and Qui-Gon. (The dreams they were referring to are in the Interlude: Somewhere out There, posted in part one.) We also think that as much as Obi-Wan helped Meagan, that she would want to do the same thing for him and we didn't think he couldn't be affected by being in Naboo again only after a few years. 

Another reason was to bring Padme Naberrie more into the story (though the main focus wasn't on this) since both us think the love story in Episode II would have flowed better knowing the two had kept in touch in someway or another, so that's why this was added. 

The next few chapters will more than likely focus on them trying to deal with being married and living like Jedi. Maybe they will all go undercover together sometime!!! Stay tuned….this isn't over yet!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Post TPM by about four years. (Anakin is about thirteen.) 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. **Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it.**

Chapter Thirteen

The morning light filtered slowly through the window, gently announcing the dawn of another day. A smile graced my lips as I felt the warm body holding me close and remembered the night before.

"Feel better?" Obi-Wan's voice penetrated through my thoughts, and I well knew that he was referring to my insecurities about myself living in his, no our quarters.

I didn't move my head from his chest, but glanced upward into the eyes that I could stare into for hours on end. "That was a very good idea."

"Of course it was." He quite laughing at my statement, now glancing down at me knowingly. "But love, you do know that no matter where we are or doing that you are my wife?"

"I know…It's…just….I don't know…."  
He gently fingered my hair, seemingly calming my nerves. "I love you."

"I love you too." I pushed myself up on his chest, then reaching up, kissing him.

*******

The next several weeks proved to be a lot of fun, especially at night, but also a learning experience. We had formed an incredibly strong bond on our wedding night, but we were still learning all the nuisances about each other. Being in love is one thing, but learning to live with someone is another one. It, on one hand, fills your life like nothing else, but on the other one, isn't easy. However, one look into his eyes, makes it all worth it, to go down life's road with someone that means more to you…

But anyway, I continued on with my own work at the Temple, while my Jedi husband and his growing Padawan did theirs', though on planet. However, the first time they left on a routine diplomatic mission, was harder than I expected it to be. Saying goodbye was ruff, but that first night was worse. It took me forever to go to sleep. In just four short weeks, I completely adjusted to sleeping with him and once I feel asleep, I kept waking up, expecting him to be there. Of course, when I realized he wasn't there, my heart would sink. Finally, I got realistic and told myself to stop being such a sissy wimp and get over it. I married a Jedi Master, this was going to be a big part of my life. After that, I usually slept just fine.

So, they, as usual, returned just fine and we continued to adjust, over the next few months, as a married couple in the Jedi Temple. The surprise came when the Jedi Council sent all three of us to a planet named Arange. Two major business corporations were trying to get along with each other. (They'd always be fighting over every resource in the planet.) Now, one, Real's Company, suspected the other, Tittley Computer Corporation, of sabotaging them. So, Real asked for a Jedi team to come and investigate. Obi-Wan was assigned to work at Tittley, while I, his wife, (real hard acting job there), worked as a counselor in Real. Anakin, as Obi-Wan's brother, was going to school. 

"Do I have to go to school?" Anakin whined to Obi-Wan after we settled into the house that we'd been given once we arrived on Arange.

"Yes you do. It's a part of the mission." Obi-Wan told him.

"But I already go to school. Now I have to do two sets of homework?" Anakin's whine was quickly turning into an argument. I could feel a now more common flash of anger coming from him.

"You're going Padawan."

"Can't I be home schooled or something….." He stopped short at the look on Obi-Wan's face. I had stood back, not wanting to get involved.

"No, I told you to go to school. Now go." 

Anakin looked extremely defiant and was going to challenge him, but his frustrated sigh told me he'd change his mind. "Yes Master." With that he turned and left, grabbing his books on the table.

Obi-Wan watched him go, then turned to me, kissing me goodbye, then left for work. I soon followed.

Over the next week or so, we collected all we could from the people we came in contact with, but we weren't coming up with any convicting evidence. Most of it was pure speculation and the computer systems Anakin accessed in school during free hours and computer classes didn't help much either. And during other classes, he was learning the culture of the planets, helping give us insight to maybe why this could be occurring. And both Obi-Wan and I were discovering this too. 

"I can find a way into the building after hours. There's a guy at school says he can get into it." He said one day as we discussed our findings during dinner.

My husband was not one to go breaking the rules. "Another way will present itself."

"We've tried. Meagan and I have pulled and snooped around enough to know we don't have enough evidence to convict Tittley and his crew of sabotaging Real's Company. We can be in and out of there in no time."

Obi-Wan stared at him for a seemingly long time. Anakin did make some good points and my husband knew it. "Alright. Ask your friend the details."

Three days later, we were ready. The only reason I went along was to help with the downloads, which could take a while, and to keep watch for the security guards. True to his source, Anakin was able to get us in the back way and to a computer room. Though we quickly discovered it didn't quite have everything we needed. The memos being sent from Tittley to other managers to sabotage Real was one thing we were looking for and any other evidence like that.

"Hand me a disk Anakin. I'll go and take Meagan with me." Obi-Wan asked as Anakin, already knowing it, handed him the disks. Then with a few quick instructions about meeting up again and leaving the complex, we found our way to the other terminals.

*******

"You got it?" I asked nervously, standing watch while Obi-Wan was digging up some evidence for the case from a computer. I had finished working on "my computer" just a few minutes ago. Anakin, we assumed, was still downloading information from the other terminals, where most of the information was stored. 

"Just about." He glanced up and around. "The guards are about to go on their rounds."

I grew more nervous, wanting to get out of there. "Anakin's not quite done."

Just then the door began to open. Grabbing the desks as the computers finished working, Obi-Wan and I ducked quickly behind the computer terminal, well knowing it would be a temporary hiding place. 

Obi-Wan reached inside the jacket he wore to where his lightsaber was well concealed. "I really don't want to do this, but Anakin needs a few more minutes. Stay low."

I eyed a corner near us, getting an idea. Seconds before Obi-Wan made his presence known to the guards or they discovered us, I roughly grabbed him by the shoulders, nearly shoving him into it.

"Meagan….."

I started to kiss him. "Shut up and play along."

"What???" I heard in my mind as we continued to kiss.

"Giving us some time." I told him, leaning closer to him, seeing over his shoulder that we had the guards attention. "There're watching us."

Obi-Wan was looking extremely uncomfortable. I mean, in public, my husband was pretty reserved, though in the Temple he was a little more open with showing affection. However, elsewhere, if we did anything, it was holding hands or he had an arm loosely around my waist or shoulder. Now I was trying to get him to make out with me in public and with an audience. 

"Meagan." His voice was as a warning growl.

Completely ignoring his protest, I began to kiss him deeper, trying to make this look real. I maneuvered myself until I was in his lap, running a hand through his hair. The other one reached down, starting to stroke his thigh, knowing I was hitting a spot that usually aroused him. "It's either this or fight your way out, blowing our cover."

He sighed as one hand started caressing my cheek, realizing we would have to play this out. This went on for several minutes as we continued to make out. The guards were still watching us amusingly. Luckily the comlink started blinking, Anakin letting us know he was done, and heading out the back way.

"We need to end this." 

"We can't just get up and leave…." I started out, then suddenly got another idea. I grabbed one his hands, leading it to my waistband, gently pulling, and giving him the idea to pull my shirt off.

"Meagan, no." I heard him. "Start taking off mine. I'm not undressing you in public."

Going along with my husband's suggestion, I reached up, maneuvering his jacket off, both of us making sure his saber was still hidden. I then shrugged off his shirt, starting to work my way down his bare chest.

His breath intake was sharp, but he still muttered. "I thought you said this was going to work…."

Just then one of the guards yelled. "Hey you two, get a room and get out of here."

I smiled as we slowly began pulling away from each other as Obi-Wan yelled over his shoulder. "We're going."

"You've got five minutes."

We nodded and he dressed as the guards started slowly walking away, but keeping an eye on us.

It was only a few minutes later that we headed out of the building, having all the evidence we needed and no one the wiser. We had our arms around each other for show, but I knew as soon as it was safe too, I was really going to get it. 

*******

We met Anakin back at our house, where he already was reading the stuff he downloaded onto the disks we took with us. "Master I think we got them. Look at this."

Despite his mood, he glanced over Anakin's shoulder, watching him with approval. "Good Padawan. Tittley has been trying to ruin Real during the last several years." The memos and other office notes where saying that Tittley was having his employees hack into Real's computer systems, steal employees, cash flow, sabotage equipment, etc.   
Anakin smiled. "Where are yours? We need to see what's on them too." Obi-Wan pulled them out of his jacket pocket and gave them to him as Anakin continued. "How did you two manage to come out the front door anyway? That's a sure way to get caught, especially since the guards do rounds."

Obi-Wan managed a smile toward me. "Oh the guards were there alright."

Anakin looked puzzled. "But how……" His voice trailed off as he picked up on the looks the two of us were exchanging. "On second thought I don't want to know. I think I'll go find us something to eat while this loads. It will take a while." With that, he left the room, obviously feeling the tension building between the two of us.

As soon as the door was shut, my husband turned to me. "What did you think you were doing back there?"

"Saving our lives and this mission."

"The actions you took were very appropriate too." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

"It was all I could think of at such short notice." I threw back at him. "Besides, I didn't see you having any other ideas besides fighting your way out and completely ruining everything."

"Meagan, we were causing a scene."

"A scene? And what would have happened if you ignited your lightsaber? At least my actions seemed to go along with our cover story and looked a whole lot more normal."

"Normal? You call making out in public normal?" I was certainly glad that Anakin left, not witnessing our first real fight. 

"I've talked to a lot of people since we've been here. Believe me when I say we aren't the first couple a set of guards has caught in there after hours. They just group us with the rest of them and will forget we were there and won't discover what we were actually doing."

Obi-Wan sighed. "How in the world am I going to put this in my report to the Jedi Council?"

Well, he had me there. "Don't say anything about how we nearly got caught."

"I'm not going to lie, they'll know."

"Obi-Wan, why do you do everything by the book?'" The look on his face well told me he wouldn't leave a single detail out. "Fine, if you have to tell them, you can say it was all my idea and that I forced you into my plan."

"Meagan, that is telling the truth."

"Yes, it was my idea, but I didn't force you into it after a while."

"Where did you get that idea from?" The look he gave me nearly had me sinking into the floor.

Straightening my shoulders and shaking his look off, I ventured on. "Admit it, you were beginning to like it."

"Like that? You were taking off my clothes in public with two guards watching us. And you think I like that? What fried your brain?"

"Nothing fried my brain except maybe you, but that's besides the point. You just don't want to admit that I got us out of that mess and not you."

"That had nothing to do with it. Our relationship isn't supposed to interfere with our duties, remember? And you were using it in a dangerous situation."

"Of course I used it. It made the whole thing look like a young, newlywed couple finding some time alone together after work before going home to the younger brother. Besides, I knew we could make it work since I know you…."

"Don't even start on that." He easily cut me off. "How far were you planning on taking that little scene?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, just far enough to were the guards would kick us out. I could tell that they weren't going to put up with us for very long."

"Meagan, how many times have I told you to think before jumping into a situation without looking where you are going to land?"  
"My quick thinking saved this entire mission." I yelled at him. "Why don't you get off your high horse about following every single rule and get off this Jedi ego trip and admit it that I can get us out of trouble instead of into it?"  
I could feel his temper nearly reach a boiling point while the two of us glared at each other for a long time. Finally he spoke. "Meagan, I'm going to take a long walk, so we can both think about this and cool down." With that he turned and left, leaving me alone, thinking about what we said.

*******

It was much later, after Anakin and I ate and went to bed that I felt my husband crawl into bed next to me. Luckily I was pretty much asleep, so his being there didn't affect me too much. It was waking up the next morning, our backs trying not to touch, with the tension extremely thick between us that was hard to deal with. 

"As soon as we make miles out of the data we collected, I'm going to the authorities." He said as we got ready that day, finally breaking the hard silence between us. "If everything proceeds okay, we should be back home in a few days."

"Good." I told him as I left the room, wanting to get away from him. "The sooner the better. I have a lot of work to do."

I barely heard him acknowledge it as I went into the kitchen to find Anakin trying to find something to eat. "Morning."

"Morning." He said uneasily as I poured myself a cup of coffee. "Did you two have a fight?"

I smiled, the 'kids' always felt it too. "We had a disagreement over something. It's nothing for you to be concerned about."

"Good, cause I was worried." The sweet look on his face was so sincere.

"Anakin, Obi-Wan and I will have fights, but we will always love and care for each other and for you." Though, at over fourteen, he was still a little boy at times.

"Okay." He glanced toward the closed bedroom door where Obi-Wan was. "I got to go to school. Tell him that all the stuff is downloaded onto the computer here. We just need to sort through it."

"All right." I sat down to eat as he grabbed his books and left.

*******

Through most of that day, barely speaking to each other, Obi-Wan and I managed to put everything together, who was involved, why, how, where and everything else. Then when Anakin came home from school, they went straight to the people that sent the help message and was able to put under arrest most of the ones involved. However, the ringleader was the hardest to handle.

I hadn't gone with them before because he said it was too dangerous for me to go along, so I pretended that everything was normal. I just happened to be out and about, visiting people when the commotion started. Tittley was on the run, closely followed by Anakin and some security guards. I briefly wondered where Obi-Wan was when bullets started flying and that pure chaos erupted among the town's members. 

Diving down to the ground, I took the two ladies I was talking with down to safety. "Stay low." I told them, as I started crawling to a safe spot where I could see what was going on and if I could help any.

I could hear Anakin's voice calmly talking to Tittley. "Put the blaster down. Shooting all these people doesn't help matters anyway. We can help you."

"Help me? You are going to send me to jail."

"If you just put down the weapon, we can talk. See if we can't arrange something." His voice was steady and I was impressed with his maturity, but I hoped he wouldn't get shot. 

"Get rid of the guards then." The shuffling of feet told me that the guards were leaving.

"Now, it's just us." Anakin stepped closer to him, his lightsaber off, but in one hand. "Hand me the weapon. It'll be alright."

From my vantage point, I thought he would give himself over, but suddenly he took off running and straight towards me. My eyes widened, I couldn't run, but just hoped he wouldn't see me. However, he didn't see me, but tripped over me. Thinking I could help, I moved to capture him, but he being extremely quick, grabbed me.

Obi-Wan had come out of his hiding place as Anakin called to him, just in time to see me with Tittley's arm around my neck, pinning a blaster to my head.

"Let her go." Obi-Wan's voice was low and gruff. "She has nothing to do with this. Your quarrel is with us."

"Oh, I think she has everything to do with this." His wild man impression earlier was obviously an act. "I've done my own research and discovered she's just not here on an uncover assignment, but your wife. I've got myself a real good hostage."

I stood still as he talked, glancing toward Obi-Wan. I could feel both of them wanting to tear this man limb from limb. "I'm okay." I sent him. "Keep him talking and I can get out of this."

Obi-Wan knew of my training. "Look, if you want to get even with anyone, it's me. Let my wife go. I'll be your hostage."

The man's eyes began to gleam with pleasure and his hold slowly began to loosen on me. Just another minute….. 

"You could get a lot more out of us verses her. I believe a Jedi Knight is a lot more valuable." Anakin added, both of them seeing it was working.

He was going along with it. "How do I know you're trustworthy?"  
Obi-Wan sat down his lightsaber. "I don't play games when it comes to my wife and

Padawan. Now let her go." He slowly walked forward with Anakin covering his side.

Tittley let go of my neck, putting his hand on my waist. Using the same move I'd had before, knowing he didn't expect it, I maneuvered out, throwing him over my head. He landed on the ground with a big thud as the two Jedi raced toward us. It was just a few minutes later that they tied him up, leading him away.

*******

Now that everything was done, it was just the next day when we left the planet. After we took off, with Anakin busy fixing something up, Obi-Wan and I really got to talk.

"Meagan…"

"Obi-Wan…" We both stared at each other as we spoke each other's names and then soon found our way into each other's arms.

"I'm sorry, you were right." I started out. "I shouldn't have done what I did in the computer…"

"No, my love." He broke in. "You did what you did to save the mission and you proved yesterday you can take care of things quite well. And you were right about me being more concerned about me doing things than the rules. My pride and ego were more hurt than anything else."

I glanced up at him, as we grew quiet, our bond doing more of the talking. Finally he spoke after we shared several kisses. "Just promise me one thing."

I smiled, sensing where this was going. "And what's that?"

"You know I love you, but don't ever put me into that situation again."

I couldn't help, but laugh. "I promise."

He nodded as he lowered his head again.

*******

AN: Awwwwww……their first fight. They are not different from other married couples that have conflicts and have to work through them. (Though the fight scene was really fun to write!!!) We like the idea of the three of them working together and showing a little of their married life. We didn't want to bore you with the everyday details of a newly wedded couple, so this shorter mission was added. Next chapter you might get to see a lightsaber "contest." Thanks for continuing to read and reviewing our story. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Post TPM by about four years. (Anakin is about thirteen.) 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. **Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it.**

****

Chapter Fourteen

The ship ride from Arange didn't take too long and we were back into the Temple before I knew it. The incidence in the computer lab never came up again, at least with me. What Obi-Wan told the Council regarding it I never found out, for he'd never told me, and I didn't ask, not wanting to open the issue again.

However, what we took from it the most was that we would fight or disagree over things, but despite that we might be mad at each other, we would always love each other, wanting to work out the issue. After we made up, we didn't make the stupid promise never to fight again, especially since we both knew we would, but that we would learn about each other, and ourselves eventually strengthening our relationship.

*******

As time passed by, with myself still falling even deeper in love with the man I married, I couldn't believe how much my life had changed in the last couple years. Lisa's marriage, my Dad's untimely death, taking care of Mom and stuff, coming here, facing my grief, marrying Obi-Wan, working at the Temple, meeting Padme Naberrie, and so much more. If someone would have told me that I'd come back here to marry Obi-Wan, I would have laughed, not believing a word they said. But now looking back at everything, being here with Obi-Wan and Anakin, though I miss Earth sometimes, feels so right, like I belong here. This place, the beautiful gardens, the peaceful safe feelings of the Jedi Temple was my home as much as Earth was.

I looked forward to every new day I could spend at my job with Jema, Dede and others, helping little ones of every race find their own homes and through whatever life threw at them. I cherished the peace and calm of the Force flowing through me. It felt weird at first, but now, it was becoming a part of me. Whether it was due to my intimate relationship to Obi-Wan or the fact I'd finally totally accepted my life here, I'll never know, but I've enjoyed the gift I'd been given. The Force, coupled with my own experiences, helped me to help others more than I ever thought possible and it was something I felt that was right. Though I called it work, it didn't feel like it, but more of a calling of service. Though hard at times, I loved it completely. When I told Obi-Wan this, he said that I was becoming more like a true Jedi everyday. Now, coming from him, that was a huge compliment.

During the next several months, my duties would sometimes take me off planet, sometimes not. Sometimes one of us would leave, with the other coming home and so forth. Anakin continued to grow steadily, though his sometimes anger spouts and recklessness gave Obi-Wan and I concern. However, he was only fourteen, nearly fifteen. As he matured, he would grow out of it as Obi-Wan himself had done.

However, the fun part of this term was the lightsaber duels for the students in different levels of the saber technique classes from the higher initiates to the middle age Padawans. For this, the kids pared up, an older one with a younger one. Then, just as the singles spared against each other, then the pairs would spar too. (Mostly to help them get used to working/fighting with someone.) I was really looking forward to being able to watch this, but the one I wanted to see the most was the Master/Padawan contest later on. I heard by rumor that Anakin and Obi-Wan won last year's hands down.

Anakin was pretty upset that he wasn't involved (not in the class this term), while Obi-Wan was. The Jedi Council had often asked Obi-Wan to help guide and teach the initiates and younger Padawans the basics and skills of swordplay. He was a prime choice to do it and if he didn't have a Padawan, he would have been teaching that course full time.

Of course, my modest husband didn't see all of this, knowing how many more Knights were better qualified. I asked him whom in the Order, in the last fifty to hundred years, was the best swordsmen. His answer, Count Dooku and Qui-Gon. My next question was who trained whom. Yoda to Dooku to Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan. Need I say more honey? Point taken thank you very much.

As I watched him with the kids during those days, he was extremely gifted not only in swordplay, but also in working with those kids. He was not only teaching them how to fight and defend themselves, but about the Force and life itself. I couldn't help, but smile as I watched their faces shine with pride as they worked past their own goals. Obi-Wan was tuff, but equally encouraging when they accomplished skills they were working on.

*******

****

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

I knelt down to the level of the ten-year-old girl. "Just take a deep breathe and let the Force fill you…Good….okay…" I gave her the instructions on a move we were working on. "Much better Arrianna."

"I still can't get it." She was so disappointed and I could feel her frustration, but she was gifted and would eventually get it as she grew physically and with the Force.

"Be patient young one, let the Force guide you and you'll get it. I promise." I placed my hands on her shoulder and squeezed it in encouragement. 

"Thank you Master Kenobi." She smiled as several of the older initiates and younger Padawans came up to us and I just had a feeling something was going on.

"Master Kenobi, we would appreciate if you could show us with another Knight what our Masters have been teaching us this term." Lixon, the thirteen year old Bathan was trying to encourage a spar between two older Jedi, but he was using deductive reasoning. After all, the kids had only seen me do things when I demonstrated things in class. 

I was debated whether to agree to it or not when I felt a little hand tugging on my robe. I turned to look into the biggest brown eyes.

"Please Master Obi-Wan." The little initiate was a part of the class that was present. (The smaller ones had taken turns watching during this time.) As I stared down into her eyes, my resolve weakened and I saw a similar little one with red hair gazing at me with a loving, trusting expression. I immediately shook it off, but wondered why this little girl had kept appearing to both Anakin and I. 

"I'll take him on." I was about to let them down as gently as I could when Siri Tache, with a group of Jedi students, came up to us. I knew without a doubt the two of us had been set up. 

I was about to comment when I heard Anakin call. "Come on Master."

Sighing, I took off my robe, handing it to one of the kids. "Hold this for me."

Arrianna just smiled as some of the kids cheered a little. "Sure Master Obi-Wan, spar with her."

With that the two of us bowed to each other and ignited our lightsabers. I could tell by the glint in her eyes that this was not going to be a light hearted duel, but besides with Anakin, this was the first time I had really spared with someone in a non-combat situation. 

For the next while, all that could be heard in the room was the hiss of our lightsabers as they clashed together in some sort of dance. We parried back and forth, each taking turns advancing and defending, using must of the room, drawing on the Force. 

We had circled around each other several times, each teasing each other, wondering when the other would strike. "You know, your skills have improved, but your basics haven't changed too much." Siri said as we circles around each other again.

"Oh really." I stated dryly, my eyes nearly leaving her face. "Then how come you haven't defeated me yet."

She smiled maliciously. "Nah, I thought I'd give everybody a show first."

I smiled back. "Then why don't you show me?" 

She laughed as we both began to attack each other again, the crowd reacting to the sudden change in the spar. 

*******

****

**Meagan's point of view**

I sat down next to Anakin as we watched the spar continue, enjoying watching it together. (He did a marvelous job commentating it for me too). Both of them were well known for their skills, and both been trained by powerful Jedi. It was like watching a dance. Both Siri and Obi-Wan used a combination of more modern martial arts with a 15th Century European style swordplay. It was amazing and everyone, especially the youngsters were in awe. It wasn't a wonder why Obi-Wan and Siri were easily two of the best swordsmen in the Order. Obi-Wan would pass Qui-Gon's skills in the next several years if he kept working at it.

Finally, Obi-Wan had nearly trapped Siri against the wall, but she somersaulted over him, nearly landing on one of the kids, but they moved rather quickly away. 

"Stepping on little children now are we?" I could barely hear Obi-Wan taunt her.

Siri had momentarily been caught off balance from the last move, and nearly regained her composer, but Obi-Wan advanced on her, knocking her to the floor. The lightsaber flew across the room as he leaned over her. "Well, now that was fun."

She smiled as she stood. "Certainly. Anytime, any place Kenobi."

My husband grinned as he took his robes back from Arrianna. "You can call my agent." 

Both of them laughed as the kids surrounded me, asking about this and that during the fight. It certainly seemed like the kids learned a lot from watching them spar together. 

After everything calmed down, Obi-Wan and I headed back to our apartment while Anakin headed to a later afternoon class. "That was impressive." I told him as we walked.

He just shrugged. He was so modest.

I tried not to laugh as we entered our apartment. I then tried not to watch as he stripped down to a pair of tight pants. I came up from behind him, not being able to resist, slipping my arms up his strong back, then wrapping them around him.

"You know, I'm all sweaty." He told me, not turning around, but staying still.

I shrugged, my palms fingering his chest. "I'm proud of you. You're so good with those kids and so talented. With all those people watching, I couldn't help, but think that you are all mine."

He seemed amused. "And that's all you got out of that?"

"Of course not." I then told him about seeing how much work went into the study of swordplay and how well he working with the kids and such. "It's just an added plus that I call you my husband."

He turned, pulling me close against him. "I'm going to go shower." He lowered his head, his voice low. "Give me a few minutes and I would love to have you join me."

I couldn't help, but smile at the invitation. "You can count on it."

He kissed me thoroughly. "Good."

*******

Obi-Wan and I were nearing our first wedding anniversary when we started to plan a special evening together, but between our respective duties, which were taking both of us off planet, it never seemed to come together. I was on some planet called Rueflings when it came up. It wasn't how I wanted to spend it, but we did get a chance to talk to each other.

"I miss you." His image told me when I answered the comlink. "I'm sorry, this isn't exactly how I envisioned us to spend our first anniversary."

"Me too, but we can do something when we both get back. This will only take a few days more then we'll head for home."

"Good. I should be back shortly as well. Anakin's there since he didn't come with me on this mission."

"Be careful." I told him. "I love you."

"I love you too." We reached our hands to each other before the com. switched off.

My heart broke as I stared at the spot where my husband's image was. This wasn't what I wanted, being separated by light-years, but we would be together again, the first time in over a month. I couldn't wait to see him, but now I was learning a great deal about patience. However, this did give me some time to think about what to cook for dinner, how to decorate the dinning room, what lingerie to wear….

"Meagan…." Siri, who was the fellow Jedi Knight assigned to this project, called me.

"Yes." I stood up to face her, pulling my robes closer around me.

"We have everything set up." She smiled knowingly. "You just talked to Obi-Wan?"

I nodded. "Yes, today's our first anniversary. I sometimes can't believe it's been an entire year. Sometimes, it's hard being apart so much, but we both love what we do."

Siri nodded. "Well, congratulations and I'm sure you two will celebrate shortly."  
I grinned. "That's what I was planning."

"You've been good for him." She said, abruptly changing the subject.

I laughed at that. "I don't think he's changed that much."

She stopped and turned to me. "Seriously, I remember when Masters Adi and Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and myself went on missions together all those years ago. We've been friends since then, though we argued constantly, but you've brought out something only Qui-Gon could. Both Adi and I have seen this." 

"Thank you. That's quite a compliment."

"Your welcome." With that we went back to work.

True to my word, two days later, the Jedi team and I headed back to the Temple. After settling back in, Anakin came and told me that Obi-Wan called to tell that he would be arriving in a day or so. Yes! That gave me at least an entire day to plan our dinner and such… Suddenly I couldn't wait to see my husband.

*******

I stretched out lazily, not wanting to leave the warmth of my husband's arms. I couldn't help, but remember how earlier that evening that Obi-Wan returned. We all ate dinner, then Anakin left shortly after, leaving the two of us alone.

We headed into the living room with some wine. He tucked me against him as we talked quietly about our missions and sipped the wine. At one point in time, he set down our glasses and pulled me even closer, his lips touching mine. It didn't take me too long to discover that we were both half-clothed and still lying on the couch. I remembered mumbling something about going into our bedroom. He just laughed and told me not to worry as his mouth left mine, making hot trails from my mouth to my lower neck.

He waved the light off with the Force, plunging everything around us into total darkness. It was only a few minutes later that I felt him slip my shirt off, making me forget the thought of ever moving. 

Now, lying directly on top of him, I almost wished I had insisted. Of course after being away from each other for nearly a month and only a year after we married, it felt good to be so close.

"Good morning, my love." Though it was far from morning, I heard his deep voice in my ear. His eyes were still sleepy, but I could still see the love there.

We gently kissed as I tried to readjust myself, but being on a couch, I didn't get too far.

Obi-Wan laughed, pulling the blanket closer around us. He began to kiss me again, making me forget everything, but him, for the rest of the night.

*******

Everything through the next couple weeks to a month later was fine, except for the times when I found myself feeling a little tired and sometimes sick in the early mornings. I thought that I picked a bug up from one of my 'kids' or that it was something I ate…

I awoke one morning, dawn's early gray light barely poking through our window. Something was wrong, very wrong. I hurt all over, my stomach turning in knots. I pushed myself out of Obi-Wan's arms, curling into a ball, trying not to moan too loudly.

"Meagan, what…." Obi-Wan asked coming awake, but he didn't finish as I suddenly made a mad dash to the refresher.

After I cleaned out all of my stomach's contents, I leaned up against Obi-Wan, who had held my hair away from my face, whispering comforting comments in my ears. He gently wiped my forehead with a wet cloth and handed me a cup of water to rinse my mouth out.

Several minutes later, I pushed myself up, somehow feeling that this was all his fault. I didn't know how, but it was his fault.

"Meagan." His voice was quiet as I managed to stumble back to bed. 

"Go away." I pulled the covers back, snatching them from Obi-Wan, climbing back into bed.

"Just rest now." He put a hand on my forehead.

I just glared at him. "Just go away."

He sighed, trying to figure out my strange mood swing. "I'll be in the other room if you need me."

I grumbled, rolling over as he slowly left the room. "Don't count on it."

I woke up several hours later, my stomach still upset, mouth dry, and my entire body was sore. I slowly sat up, fighting the pounding in my head. I took a sip of the water in a glass on the besides table that Obi-Wan must have left there earlier.

"Oh, that dear sweet man." I thought to myself. "I wasn't exactly nice to him earlier either." Sighing, I was about to get up to find him, when he tentatively poked his head into the room.

"Meagan? Is it safe to come in?"  
"Sure." I patted the spot besides me. "I owe you an apology." He sat down next to me as we talked. "I'm sorry I was being a brat. Thank you for taking care of me."

"I forgive you my love." He slipped an arm around me, pulling my head against his chest. "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little woozy. I guess it was something I ate or picked up a bug from one of the kids."

"A bug?" He asked me.

"A stomach flu thing…."

He nodded as he helped me settle back down in bed and into a restful sleep.

*******

AN: Hello Traveling Buddy!!!!! LOL. You will have to excuse us, we just watched Jonah the Veggie Tales Movie. If you have seen the movie you know what we are talking about. If you have not seen this hilarious movie staring your favorite vegetables go to your local video store to rent it today. We wanted to put something into our story here from Jonah, but talking vegetables just didn't fit with lightsaber fighting Jedi!!!!! Gosh darnet. Oh well......anyway......

This is a shorter chapter, but we thought we need to move on to a different part of the plot line, so this chapter, along with the last one are more transitional ones. So, the lightsaber thing was fun and we were wondering if we should put in a Master\ Padawan contest later on in the story!!! Let us know if ya'll think it would be a good idea to do it or not. We look forward to hearing from you.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Post TPM by about four years. (Anakin is about thirteen.) 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. **Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it.**

****

Chapter Fifteen 

****Obi-Wan's point of view****

Anakin was standing in the middle of one of the training rooms in the Jedi Temple, blindfolded. "All right, what's this for?" He sounded agitated. 

"It's a drill to teach you not only patience, but to see without your eyes, using your other senses, along with the Force."

He sighed as he stood there, stretching out with the Force. "Okay what now? I know where you are."

I walked silently as a shadow, pulling the Force around me. "Do you now? Then walk towards me."

I could see Anakin concentrating as I hid my signature in the depths of the Force. He would grasp me for a second, which was as far as I would allow him to reach me, before I would slip between the shadows again.

"I get the point." He sounded resigned, like he was just putting up with this.

"Not quite Padawan. This goes beyond sensing me." With the wave of my hand, the lights of the room went down. I continued to walk around the room as Anakin stood more ready, his right hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. "Stretch out your feelings, use the Force. A Jedi must be prepared for everything he comes across."

Anakin turned toward the sound of my voice, but quickly pivoted as the program began running. (It was designed to teach Jedi to reach beyond themselves by throwing things at them, and beings attacking them. They could also set the level of difficulty.) I knelt down in a corner of the room, my eyes never leaving my young apprentice. He was doing a pretty good job, cutting things down, but also taking hits. He was stretching out with the Force, sensing most of the danger accurately. After a while, as you passed a level, you would progress to the next one. Anakin was moving through the program at a good rate since the Force is incredibly strong in him and he's always been a quick learner. 

"Stop program and raise lights." I commanded after Anakin took a hit on the side, knocking him hard to the ground. He just lay there for a moment or two, just breathing. 

"You alright Padawan?" I knelt down to him. 

"I'm bruised, but I'll live." 

I helped him sit up. "You did well and you can take the blindfold of now."  
"Thank you Master." He yanked off the blindfold and looked around the room. "I'm beginning to see why you had me do this."

"Good." With that I rose and started toward the door with Anakin following me.

"Does this mean I don't have to do this again?"

I had to hide a laugh, though his attitude bothered me. "Anakin, everything we do here in the Temple or in the mission field is a lesson, a guide to teach us, to help us grow as Jedi. And that includes you wearing a blindfold, defending yourself from unknown dangers."

"Yes Master." He nodded as we continued to walk down the corridor. "Is Meagan doing alright? She didn't seem to be doing well the other day."  
At that I turned to face him. "I think she's just caught Nefline flu from someone."

Anakin made a face. "That's nasty stuff. Is she going to be okay?"

I nodded. "She'll pull through."

Anakin still looked concerned. "I'll make her some soup."

I smiled at hearing that, still pleased that my wife and Padawan were close. "She'd like that."

"Will she get better soon enough to see the tournament next week?" Both of us were looking forward to the Master/Padawan tournament coming up. Whenever we could, we practiced and strategize. What my young apprentice failed to recognize was that the whole tournament preparation was more than for the tournament, but for life as a Jedi as well. And I wasn't about to tell him either, he needed to discover that on his own. 

"I am assuming so. I know she wants to watch it." 

He stopped walking for a second or two before catching up to me. "Was that practice in the there to help me with the tournament? And visa versa."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You never give me a straight answer."

"Do I?" I questioned him, not resisting the chance to tease him and glad he was starting to put some things together.

"Master." This time it was exaggerated, but he quickly changed the subject once again. "Let's go spar."

I raised my eyebrows. He was already recovering from the earlier exercise. "I tell you what young one. I need to go check on my wife and you need to go to class." He made a face as I continued. "But after that we can."

"Good." He smiled. "Tell Meagan hello and wish her well for me."

"I will." With that he nearly bounded down the hallway. With a shake of my head, I turned to go to the quarters that I shared with my wife. 

Now, her being sick was beginning to worry me. The Nefline flu usually hit its victims pretty hard at first, ran its course, then left. However, hers was never really leaving, but coming and going. It left me thinking it was something else, but what else could it be? And why did I have the feeling this was also connected to the little one from my dreams and visions?  


*******

I headed down the corridor and palmed open the door to our apartment. I slipped off my robe, hanging it on a rack by the door, then headed toward the bedroom. Meagan was sitting up in bed, a small computer in her lap. "I take it you are feeling better?"  
She gave me a small smile. "A little. I thought I could get some things done here. I don't feel like I'm going completely nuts, but still resting."

I sighed as I sat down next to her. "I think we should take you to the Healers."

"Obi-Wan I don't think that's necessary." She interrupted me, setting the computer aside. "It's just some flu bug."

"Meagan it's more than this flu, though I don't know what." I paused for a second as I pulled her close against me. "This flu strain doesn't last this long."

"Sweetheart, this is a different galaxy, different germs. My body is just reacting differently to it that's all."

"Which is why we should take you in."

"What would they tell me to do that I'm not already doing besides resting and drinking lots of fluids?"

She had me there, though I wasn't going to admit it out loud. 

"See?" Meagan tried not to laugh, knowing exactly what I was thinking. "I'll be alright."

"I'm going to tell you this much, you will go to the Healer's if you're not better soon."

She snuggled close and giggled. "We'll see."

"Humph." Was all I managed as she giggled again.

"Where's Anakin? In class?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, but he said to wish you well and he'll be bringing some soup by later."

She smiled up at me. "That's sweet. There's something in that soup that my stomach can take."

"Are you up to eating anything now?" I asked her, a little hungry myself.

Her face nearly turned green in contradiction to her dark red hair. 

"I'll take that as a no." I quickly told her. "What about a cup of tea?"

She smiled at that as I slowly rose, settling her back in bed. "I'll be back soon. You rest."

Meagan struggled against me as I pulled the covers around her. I gazed down at her, a serious look on my face. "Just this once, can't a husband take a care of his wife?"

"Fine." She agreed despite the fact both of us knew of her strong, independent nature. 

I kissed her gently. "I'll be back."

"Don't take too long my love." She reached up feeling my beard between her fingers. 

"I won't." I nearly lost myself in the love in her green eyes. After another kiss, I wound my way down the hallway into the kitchen to make our tea.

******

****Meagan's point of view****

I stood up from where I was sitting, just about ready to leave. Obi-Wan had left a long time ago to meet Anakin for the Master/Padawan tournament. Now, most Jedi teams had enrolled in the tournament. Of course, you didn't have to be involved or if you were also off planet that was okay too. Mostly this was for fun and to help build skills and relationships. In other words it was more experience building than a competitive thing. 

The basic rules (though I didn't quite get it all of it since I'm not saber trained) are as follows. The teams (one Master and one Padawan) would duel against another team. They would duel for a certain amount of time and collect points. Now that's what got tricky. An unguarded hit was a certain amount, while different moves also counted, etc. Basically the teams who scored above a certain amount would spar against each other, while the lower ones would have their pool. Sort of like our winners and losers brackets in sports tournaments on Earth. This would go on for two or three rounds, and then if you didn't reach a certain point total in the following matches, you would be eliminated. Then, finally, you would be down to two teams and then for the championship, they would just go at it. (No time limit there.) 

Now, they had a warm up session before the actually event and I just hoped I could make it through the entire thing. Now some mornings I still felt sick, while some I was just fine. Today had been rather good. Sighing, I glanced across the crowded gym room where everyone was gathered. I was trying to locate my husband and Anakin when Jema came up to me. 

"You look a little better." She commented as we watched the beginnings of the event, announcements and such.

I nodded. "I wouldn't have missed this for anything. Obi-Wan and Anakin have been practicing and discussing strategies for weeks now."

She smiled as we sat down with the other spectators, lots of initiates and other Knights. "I'll bet." During the rest of the opening part, we quietly talked about work and my flu bug, but we hushed quickly as the first spar started. 

Now I thought seeing the saber class duels was neat, but this was incredible. Four of them going at once and the only way I can really describe it is like the duel at the end of Episode I. Except add another Jedi and take out the life or death aspect. Jema seemed to enjoy watching it as well as I did, or either that she was getting a kick out me watching it. Through most of the spars all you heard was the hum and hiss of the lightsabers along with the four Jedi on the floor communicating with each other. Obi-Wan and Anakin, through random drawing, were dueling in the gym next door in a little while. 

What I did notice when Jema and I went to the gym next door to watch them was that a lot of others were doing the same. I couldn't help but smile to myself though I wasn't surprised. Obi-Wan and Anakin had won last year and my husband was quite well known around the Temple, for not only being Qui-Gon's Padawan, facing and defeating a Sith Lord, but for also taking a nine-year-old Padawan days after knighthood and for marrying a woman from another galaxy. And he wondered why everyone knew and admired him?

I shook my head as Jema and I settled into watch, more than ready to see this, as was everyone else. The four bowed respectively to each other, and then ignited their lightsabers. They all parried against one another, working together as a team with sometimes all four sabers clashing at once. It was like watching a complex dance and the art of fighting is definitely a learned skill. During the matches were Obi-Wan and Anakin were dueling, I could almost hear them through the Force. Of course I could pick up a lot through my bond with Obi-Wan. Sometimes I wasn't surprised where they moved next, it was like I was predicted their moves or something. Well, maybe I actually understand more of this than I thought I did.

The tournament was beginning to wind down, there was only about a round or so before the final. So far Obi-Wan and Anakin were still in it. They had to score five points (if Jema and I were calculating it right) above the other team and they would be in the final. Jema and I were among the huge group watching this one. The entire gym was hushed as the spar started. It was pretty evenly matched, as they all parried against each other, dancing back and forth, neither really taking a lead. Now, time was nearly out when, in unison, Obi-Wan and Anakin somersaulted over the other two. Caught completely off guard, the other two were easily disarmed and seconds later the buzzer went off.   
The gym erupted into shouts of oohs and awes at the climatic action of the duel. It was clear that Obi-Wan and Anakin would be in the final duel, much to the delight of Jema and I. However, there was a break before the final, so the two of us walked around a bit.

"Do you want something to eat?" Jema asked me as we left the gym corridor with a bunch of others, also heading to the cafeteria. "I'm famished."

The thought of food nearly made me sick. "I'll just go for a cup of tea. That's sometimes all my stomach can handle."  
Jema looked at me sympathetically as she got herself something to eat. "It sometimes takes a while to get over it."

"Wonderful." I managed, sipping my tea. "Just what I wanted to hear."

Jema laughed as she ate, but changed the subject. "Did you see where Obi-Wan and Anakin took off too."

I shook my head. "They left pretty quickly. I'm assuming he is meditating somewhere, trying to calm Anakin down, who is probably jumping up and down with energy."

Jema laughed as she continued to eat, then we quickly headed back to the gym where the final match was going to take place.

It was pretty crowded, but we managed to find a spot where we could see well. I was getting pretty exited myself, like most others in the room. By what I could pick up, it wasn't just the end of the tournament and the excitement of everyone being together, but seeing Obi-Wan and Anakin go up against Siri and Festus. 

Just then the buzzer sounded and the two teams entered the floor. After the introduction thing, the spar started. If last month's duel between Siri and Obi-Wan was any indication, this was going to be good. 

"Well, now, we meet again Kenobi." Siri taunted him as they got started.

Obi-Wan couldn't help, but smile. "So we do, except you had to bring help this time."

"No I just think you were afraid that I would beat you so that you had to bring Anakin along."

They all continued to bant back and forth as the sparing continued, loud enough were most of the gym could hear it. I was beginning to wonder if taunting and teasing each other was a requirement to being a good swordsmen. 

Once again, it seemed extremely well matched as they completely covered the floor, lightsabers clashing against each other hissing and humming. Stroke for stroke we watched them. I held my breath as Obi-Wan managed to knock Siri to the ground in an unguarded moment, but at the same time, Festus had managed to disarm Anakin. Somehow in all of that, they all ended up on floor in a big heap, all disarmed. None of us could believe what we just saw. Both Siri and Obi-Wan were laughing and called a truce. However, the boys weren't too happy with it, but went along it since the judges actually considered it a tie. 

It wasn't that much later that Anakin, Obi-Wan and I were back in our apartment as the two rehashed the day. They were eating something they picked up while I sipped on some tea, slowly working on Anakin's soup. (By this time, I learned to make it myself.) 

"No, that was good a move you used. It took advantage of his position, but didn't leave you unguarded." Obi-Wan was telling Anakin about a certain part of a duel. "Never leave yourself open, that's what he did wrong."

Anakin nodded as the two continued to discuss all of the duels. I was nearly growing bored, but the two finally remembered I was in the room when Anakin spoke to me. "So you like the soup uh?"

I smiled. "Yes I do. It's helped a lot."

"Good. You should go to the Healer's since you haven't gotten completely better."

I sighed while Obi-Wan gave me an I told you so look. "I'll be fine. I haven't gotten sick in a couple days."

The two Jedi glanced at each other then back to me, not liking my stubbornness. However, they wisely dropped the subject. 

*******

It was a couple days after the tournament when I thought I was finally over this flu when I awoke one morning feeling sick again. Needless to say, my husband wasn't very pleased.

"Meagan, when I get back, and if you're not over this flu bug or whatever this is, you're going to the Healers." Obi-Wan straight out told me, as he was packing for another mission the Council was sending him and Anakin on. They were just going to a planet to escort someone back in order to testify in a current case that was proceeding through the court systems. 

"I'll be fine." I told him, trying to write it off, but in truth I was beginning to worry why I couldn't shake this flu that was coming and going for the last couple weeks. "You two be careful." I walked up to him, slipping my arms around him. "I'll miss you."

"I'm serious Meagan." He managed a smile through his concern. "I love you too much to let this go on."

"All right." I knew I had to give into him despite the fact I absolutely hated going to the Healers. "I'll go if I'm still sick when you two return."

"Good." He kissed me thoroughly. "I'll see you when we get back." With that he left the room.

*******

A few days later, in the afternoon, I made my way from my office to our apartment, extremely glad that my day was over. I missed my husband, but since my sickness my energy wasn't that great, so some time alone in the evenings was wonderful. 

I easily fixed my dinner, realizing I was hungrier than I normally was, which was odd, considering lately I didn't like to eat because I couldn't keep most things down. Well, except for the wonderful soup Anakin brought me. However, thinking maybe I was finally getting better, I ate, cleaned it up and went to bed early, still feeling extremely tired. (Of course I thought I was getting better earlier too and we all know that hunch was wrong.) 

It must have been close to dawn when I felt more than heard my husband enter our apartment. I drifted in and out of sleep and soon felt him slid into bed next to me and pulled me close against him.

Groggily, I pushed myself up and gazed into his eyes, wanting to make sure he wasn't hurt. "How did it go? You all right?"

He gave me a gentle, but scolding Jedi look. "I should be asking you that. But yes, it went all right. Strictly routine." His eyes started to change color as he gazed more deeply into mine. "Meagan, I think you are going to the Healer first thing this morning."

"Obi-Wan, I'm fine." I immediately protested. "I'm just tired."

He grunted. "Just tired, usually means there is something else wrong and I don't like you being sick." He paused for a second, seeing my stubborn streak. "And you still haven't found anything yet, have you? This isn't the Nefline flu."

I looked down, knowing he was right. "No."

Obi-Wan sighed and started to stroke my hair. "That's precisely my point Meagan."

I couldn't help, but try to persuade him one more time. "How about a second opinion?"

His hand stopped stroking. "You mean me don't you?"

"And why ever not?" I asked him, pulling away slightly. "No one knows me better than you do."

Obi-Wan sighed. "All right, but if I can't do anything, you agree to go to the Healers first thing?" He paused again before continuing. "You do know I'm no expert in this area."

I nodded my head. "Yes, I know, but you have more experience than I do and heck, it's worth a shot."

Obi-Wan laughed slightly at my expression. "Do you want to do this now or later?"

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. We are both awake and I know you won't sleep until this is solved."

He gently caressed my cheek. "You know me entirely too well."

I couldn't help, but grin. "That's my job, husband."

He gently kissed my lips and then settled me back against the pillows. "Just relax while I do this and stay still. Clear your mind."

Closing my eyes, I stretched out with the Force and relaxed. I could feel him touch my mind and with his strength in the Force, I was able to stay still and kept my mind clear. 

It wasn't until he reached my lower middle that I felt something stir within me. There was something different about it, but yet so familiar to me and I could tell it was familiar to Obi-Wan too. He probed a little deeper and once again I felt the life within me stir, a tiny baby growing inside me.

'Life within me? Our child?' With that thought my eyes flew wide open and my connection to the Force was broken, immediately realizing I was actually pregnant.

One look into the eyes of the baby's father, I knew he knew it too. He gently helped me sit up as we both began to process what we just discovered. Both of us were in utter shock. 

I finally looked up into his eyes long moments later. "Well, at least we know what the problem is."

Obi-Wan gently laughed at my statement. "Except that this isn't a problem, but a life changing experience."

I finally reached down to rub my middle in wonder. "It never even crossed my mind to consider this."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It didn't occur to me either until I felt that life stir and it gave me quite a shock."

"Well, at least we have about eight months to get used to the idea."

"Eight months?" He asked me. "How far along are you?"

I thought for a second or two, then lightly shrugged. "Only about six or seven weeks. It can't be that long because we were separated for a month or so…" I let my voice trail off as I remembered the night he returned and we made love nearly all night long, and also remembered the Force flowing through us that night so strongly.

Obi-Wan easily picked up where I was going, as he also remembered the incredible pull both of us felt. "You mean that night?"

I reached up to touch his cheek. "I don't know when else this could have happened."

He settled the two of us down into the covers. I easily curled up next to him as he asked me. "Meagan, just out of curiosity, you still are on the birth control aren't you?"

I glanced up at him briefly, knowing we rarely talked about having children, except a maybe later, after Anakin's Knighthood. "Yes, but before you ask it, I have no idea how I got pregnant, except that not every method of control is completely foul proof."

I felt him nod his head as I began to grow tired. "Go on back to sleep, we can talk about this later. You need your rest."

It wasn't too long after that, that I easily feel asleep in his arms, well knowing he was still going to insist that I was going to the Healers, but this time, I would go willingly, wanting to protect and take care of our baby.

*******

AN: Well, they finally discovered that Meagan doesn't have the flu, but is actually going to have a baby! Now, this is where the story does more turn into an AU (besides the appearance of Meagan alone and their marriage.) So, the next couple chapters will deal with them adjusting to her being pregnant and all that. (Image her waking up Obi-Wan in the middle of the night and sending him half way across the planet for a food craving!! LOL). 

Of course we need to come up with some cool ideas about how much trouble this kid can get into. You know the father being mister serene, follow the rules, by the book Jedi Master having a young one that gets into constant trouble. (Not life or death, but just enough to alert the attention of the Jedi Council, and definitely cute.) So, if you have any ones, let us know. Thanks again for reading and reviewing our story. We've enjoyed doing it so far.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about six years. (Anakin is now about fifteen.) Meagan has been back for about two years now. 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. **Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Obi-Wan and Meagan have now gotten married and are living happily in the Jedi Temple, with Anakin still being trained. **

Chapter Sixteen

**Meagan's point of view**

I slowly awoke the next morning, my stomach a little queasy, but other than that I felt okay. Though, I was still reeling from the discovery Obi-Wan and I made just hours ago. Nothing could have prepared me from the shock when we felt the life we created stir within me. I tentatively placed my hands on my middle. Wow. I couldn't help, but smile, I was going to have a baby.

I sat up in bed, glancing around for my husband. Realizing Obi-Wan wasn't in our apartment, I stretched out with the Force, trying to find him. I could feel him somewhere in the Temple, deeply meditating. I immediately withdrew, not wanting to disturb him, especially considering the fact he was probably mediating due to my pregnancy. Sighing, I rose out of bed, a little dizzy, but fought past it, working my way to the kitchen. 

While I fixed a light breakfast of tea and biscuits, I couldn't help, but wonder what would happen concerning my baby. I briefly wondered what we were going to do about this, but I was already pregnant. There wasn't something we could really do, except get ready to become parents. Throwing off my questions, knowing I would protect my baby at all costs, I went to go get ready for the day.

After I showered and dressed, I ventured down to the office, knowing Obi-Wan would come get me when he was ready for the two of us to go to the Healer's. Just as I went through the door, Jema approached me.

"Are you sure you should be in here and not in bed?" Jema asked me outright. The others working just glanced at us, but concern were written on their faces.

"I'm fine." I insisted as we walked into my small office. "I just wanted to get out of my place for a while."

Jema sighed, realizing I wasn't going to leave anytime soon. "Well, not until you feel completely well, you can just keep up with the paperwork."

"Bring it on." I told her as I sat down behind my desk. I would have preferred being assigned to a case, but at this point, Jema controlled most of the shots. 

"Have fun." Jema told me as she brought in a stack of stuff a few minutes later as I was organizing my desk. "This should keep you busy for a while."

I sighed, taking a slow sip of the tea I brought along.

"Are you sure you are up to this? You look pale." The concern in her voice was sincere and I had a hard time not breaking down and telling her about my baby, but without Obi-Wan's permission, I stayed quiet. 

"I'll be fine." I certainly hoped this morning sickness would go away soon.

She sighed, as if deciding something, and then left. 

I was about halfway through the stack when Obi-Wan came into the room. I smiled up at him, knowing exactly what he wanted. 

"Can this wait?" He asked me directly, leaning over the desk, as Jema entered the room. I could tell by the sternness in his eyes that there was no room for debate, but now I didn't mind so much.

Before I could answer, Jema spoke up. "Get her out of here Obi-Wan."

The three of us laughed as Obi-Wan escorted me out.

"You feeling okay?" He asked me as we walked down corridors of the Jedi Temple.

I shrugged. "My stomach was a little queasy this morning and I felt a little dizzy, but I'm okay now."

He nodded, squeezing my hand. The rest of the way to the Healer's was in silence.

*******

Needless to say I was a bit nervous as we entered the Healer's wing. We were actually greeted by Jessier Hellman, the head Healer. Much to my relief, she was also a female human.

"Well, it's about time you came to see me." She greeted us with a smile and I was glad that she had some sense of humor. She immediately made me feel much more relaxed.

"You've heard I've been sick uh?" I couldn't help but ask.

"You could say that. I live next door to Catura. She mentioned that you had caught a good case of the Nefline flu." (Catura was another coworker of mine.) She then motioned us over toward an examining room. "Let's take a look."

Obi-Wan and I glanced at each other then back to Jessier, commonly called Master Jessie. Then I spoke up. "Actually we just figured out that it's not the flu, but I think…no, we know I'm pregnant."

She smiled, then nodded. "I still want to take a look at you and the baby anyway." She led the way down a hallway, then ushered me into a room. Obi-Wan followed us, and was about to enter when Jessie turned to him. "You can wait outside. Meagan will be alright."

I immediately felt his protest due to his protective nature over me. But Jessie stood her ground.

"Not only do I need to examine her with the Force, but physically, which will be easier to do between the two of us."

Obi-Wan glanced toward me, then back to Jessie, nodded and left.

Jessie turned around while I started undressing. We talked about how Obi-Wan and I discovered what the exactly "problem" was, how long I've been sick, when conception occurred, etc. 

After I was undressed waist down, I laid down on the table, a sheet covering me.

Jessie then came over to me. "I can give you something that should take care of the morning sickness before you leave. It will take a few days to work, but it will help you." 

"Good." I told her as she started to examine me as uncomfortable as that was.

It was a few minutes later after she finished the exam when she looked up to me and came to stand besides me. "Everything is just fine. You are right in saying your just seven and half weeks along. Now, I want you to close your eyes and reach into the Force." I did as I was told and I could feel her reaching into the Force, making sure both my little one and myself was all right. I couldn't help, but reach to my little one, already becoming deeply attached to…..her…..our daughter. 

It was a few minutes later that we both came out of it and she looked to me and smiled. "She's already forming a bond with you. That's good."  
She turned around as I began to dress again. "She's strong in the Force?"

"We, of course, won't get an actual midi-chlorian count to her birth, but I could already feel the Force in her, though she hasn't quite realized it yet."

I couldn't help, but glance down at my still flat middle. "She'll feel it even before she's born?"

Jessie nodded. "Most Force sensitive baby's from Jedi parents' learn to respond to your touches well before birth." She came over to me with something like a needle, but not. She cleaned a spot on my upper arm and pressed it into me. "If you still are feeling sick and tired in a few days, call me."

I nodded. "It won't hurt my baby will it?"

She shook her head. "She'll be fine. I want to see you in about a month." We went over a few things about eating right, what to expect during the next month or so, and so forth. During this time we told Obi-Wan he could come in, so he would hear this too, considered he was my baby's father.

After we left the Healer's I was a little tired from the whole thing, so I went back to a nap. I curled up in bed, my arms wrapping around my middle protectively. I was more than relieved she was doing fine and strong in the Force. I couldn't help, but think that the Force had a plan concerning this little one, especially since I gotten pregnant while on birth control. Maybe, I thought to myself, that this little one would have a future with the Skywalker children. Did the Force let myself become pregnant so she would be able to become a Jedi in a time where there was none? I let the questions swirl around in my mind for a moment or two as I pictured the original trilogy, wondering if our daughter would be there. Of course I never was mentioned or seen in the movies as of my last return trip home, but that didn't mean it wouldn't happen and these worlds could be so different.

Sighing, I shook my thoughts off and easily feel into a nice restful sleep.

*******

****Obi-Wan's point of view****

I entered our bedroom, sitting in the chair in the corner, watching Meagan sleep. I was extremely relieved that we now knew what was making her ill. However the cause blew my mind. None of my training had prepared me for the moment when we, using the Force, felt the life that Meagan and I created. Her being with child wasn't what I was expecting, but there was nothing really we could actually do. 

Besides the morning sickness, I was glad that they were doing all right. Though, despite my somewhat mixed feelings about this, I did want to make sure that they stayed strong and healthy. 

I couldn't help but wonder what the next step was. Anakin did need to be told, especially since it would directly involve him and the Council since they would decide if the baby would be trained (if the potential was great enough). Though Master Jessie did believe that our child was already growing in the Force and I certainly agreed with her from my experience the previous night.

I sighed as Meagan shifted in her sleep and I nearly felt overwhelmed by what we discovered. I, not only was responsible for a Padawan and a wife, but now a baby. A new life to teach, to take care of in this ever-changing galaxy around us. Things were beginning to build in the Senate and this world was extremely unpredictable to be bringing a child into it. But as I continued to watch Meagan, I couldn't help, but also think that the little ones around the Temple brought such joy, such hope into our lives. Would our little one be that way too even if we weren't really ready for this or planned it? 

"Obi-Wan?" The soft voice of my wife broke me from my thoughts. 

I turned to her, gazing at her soft figure lying beneath the covers. "Yes, my lady love?"

She smiled at the term of endearment. "You're just sitting there?"

I got up and sat down next to her, leaning down to her. "Just keeping an eye on you two. You feel any better?"

She nodded. "A nap was just what I needed. It's been a long day so far."

I gently brushed some stray locks of her hair out of her face. "Yes, it has."

She shifted, slowly sitting up, then snuggling into me. "You know we have a lot to talk about."

I sighed. "Yea we do, but not today. I think we need to adjust to this before we tell anyone or decide anything."

Meagan nodded against me before rising to go get something to eat.

*******

That night, I stretched out in bed, tucking Meagan close against me, wanting to take care and protect her and the child she carried. She sighed softly as she fell asleep. I laid awake for a moment or two before settling down with her. Both of us slept through the night quite soundly, but just before dawn, Meagan woke up sick. I helped her into the refresher as she lost whatever she managed to eat last night.

Several minutes later she leaned back up against me, giving me a weak smile. "At least it doesn't seem as bad, knowing why I can't keep anything down."

Using the Force, I wetted a cloth and wiped her face. "That medication should start to help you soon."

She took a deep breath, glancing up to me with a look of pure annoyance. "I certainly hope so." 

"Come on, love, let me help you back to bed." I leaned over her, gently helping her up to her feet. 

"I can do it myself, thank you very much." She glared at me, pushing away, but as she turned to leave, she had to grab the sink to keep from falling back over.

I put my hand around her waist to help her gain her balance back. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She immediately snapped, but allowed me to lead her back to bed. "I just got a little dizzy."

I nodded as I pulled back the covers, and then assisted her back into bed. Leaning over the bed, I tucked her in. "I know love."

Her glare was quickly turning into tears. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I didn't mean to snap. It's just….."

"Meagan, you're still trying to adjust to this drastic change in your body. Give yourself some time."

Now she was really crying and I couldn't help but wonder if she was experiencing what Master Jessie described as mood swings. This could get very old, very fast. "Why are you always saying everything just right when I'm so mean to you?"

I pushed the hair out of her face. "Just taking care of my love and you're not mean."

"Thank you." She reached up, touching my beard lightly. "You going anywhere right now?"

I shook my head, still perched on the edge of the bed. "I have some Senate meetings I have to attend to during the next several days, but that's later in the afternoons. Don't worry, I won't leave you."

"I know." She smiled slightly, fighting sleep.

"Get some rest Meagan." I straight out told her, touching her forehead with my hand, sending her a light Force suggestion.

She glared at me, knowing I was sending her a sleep suggestion. "I'll sleep if you climb back into bed with me."

"I can't resist a beautiful lady." I told her, sliding in besides her, pulling her back firmly against my chest.

"Good, I have you well trained." She turned in my arms, snuggling close.

I couldn't help, but laugh as she fell back asleep and I soon followed.

*******

It was later that evening after I returned from the meetings, still trying to adjust to knowing I was going to be a Father. 

Shaking off my thoughts, I watched as Meagan set the table for our dinner. She was humming a tune and she was positively glowing. I almost couldn't believe this was the same woman who woke up this morning sick and crabby. Of course, this was perfectly normal for her, and that the medication usually took several days before it cured her.

Meagan sat down the last cup and eyed the setting. Her hands gently touched her middle and a smile spread across her features. It was the first time since the night we discovered the baby that she did that. The action brought tears to my eyes and a tenderness welled up in me. Before I wasn't sure about this whole thing, but now watching Meagan, suddenly I wanted her to have this baby, my child.

I walked up to her, slipping my arms around her waist. I let my hands settled over hers as she settled back into the embrace. "Hello beautiful." 

She blushed prettily. "Hello yourself."

"Feeling better?" I asked quietly.

She nodded as she turned to face me. "Much. I hope this stuff they gave me works soon. I'm tired of being tired and sick."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." I said, pulling her close with one arm, while the other tentatively settled on her middle, not quite sure if I could touch her where our child rested. "Besides, you're strong and healthy. I'm going to make sure you stay that way."

She smiled, but I knew what was coming. "That's sweet, but I can take care of myself."

I leaned down until our foreheads were touching. "I well know that, but I want to make sure our little Jedi is well provided for and taken care of."

Tears welled in her eyes at the sound of our. She pulled back to look into my eyes. "Obi-Wan are you sure about this?"

"Meagan, nothing will give me more pleasure than having a baby with you."

She murmured something, probably my name as I gently wiped away her tears before we began to kiss. 

*******

It was just the next night, while we were lying in bed that the baby came up again. Meagan was lying on her back while I was on my side, making lazy patterns across her middle. 

She smiled gently at the touches. "Any reason why you've been quiet all night?"

I turned my attention to her. "No particular one. I just wonder if it's a boy or a girl."

She propped herself up on an arm. "If you had a choice…."

"A girl." I answered immediately. "We already have a son."

She grinned and I got the feeling she already knew. "What if I told you that wish will be coming true?"

My heart leapt. "How do you know so soon? You haven't felt her with the Force yet have you?"

"She really didn't respond to us, but Jessie and I discovered it when she used the Force during the exam. I just hadn't gotten around to telling you yet."

I couldn't have been more pleased about it, glad that she had told me, somehow not too surprised that she knew already. "I can't wait."

She sat up straight. "Yes we can. There is so much to do…."

"Whoa there." I pulled her back down into my arms. "We have plenty of time and whatever happened to enjoying a peaceful moment between the three of us?"

At my words, she settled into me as our hands connected over her middle. 

****

**Meagan's point of view**

It was only a few days later when Obi-Wan and Anakin went on a training session with several other Jedi teams on Mathastar, which only lasted about a week. While they were gone, I spent most of my time thinking of how our apartment was going to change with a baby around. I was still unsure about how this child was going to be raised, how this was going to affect us, Anakin, and even the Temple. However, knowing my concerns would be addressed later, I firmly concentrated on the children that came through my office and pushed the little one I carried to the back of my mind, during office hours at least. 

It was right about a week later when the two returned. I was resting comfortably on the couch when they entered the room, laughing about something. It felt good to hear them laugh. There were times when their two strong wills clashed horribly.

"What's so funny?" I rose and greeted my husband with a kiss.

"Master, just thinks he knows everything about driving. He got us lost coming home." Anakin smirked. The Jedi teams that went to training session took different ships according to their training assignments.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "I did not. You were driving, not me."

"You told me to turn, right, so I turned right."

"I told you nothing of the sort, you just wanted to take the long way home to avoid seeing the Council before they ended their session for the day."

Anakin looked perfectly innocent. "Who me?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, about to say something when I held up my hands. No matter what galaxy you are in, men still argue over directions. "All right you two. You got home in one piece and don't have to argue who got lost."

The two immediately began to protest good-naturedly.

I shook my head. "You two act worse than the kids I work with."

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan as we moved into the kitchen. "She just insulted you Master."

Obi-Wan smiled. "She insulted you too Padawan."

Anakin smiled. "I know, but she's your wife."

We all laughed as I poured the two something to drink.

"Do you have any licorice?" Anakin asked me. As a teenager, he was always hungry, especially for candy and other things not good for you.

"Would I ever do that to you?" I asked him, teasing him.

"I don't think so." Anakin grinned, and hoped up from the chair he was sitting in, and ran back into the kitchen. 

Obi-Wan and I looked at each other and smiled. It was nice to spend a moment or two alone.

Anakin came back in a few moments later and put the licorice can on the coffee table. Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know how you can eat that."

I playfully gave Obi-Wan a slap on his arm. "Leave him alone, he's still a growing boy."

"Thank you." Anakin said after swallowing a big bite. "I'm glad that you can defend me from the tyrant."

Obi-Wan fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I don't know where you get your ideas Anakin. I think one too many of those has gotten to your brain."

I sat there for a second, listening to the banter, wondering if I should break it up, when I reached for a piece of the black candy. I usually never ate them, just kept them around for Anakin's sake, but now they actually tasted pretty good. I'd been having the oddest cravings lately.

Suddenly, I found both of them looking at me. "What?"

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, while Anakin's jaw nearly dropped open. "You're eating my food."

"You're food? I don't see you buying them." I asked him, knowing if he kept asking questions, he would learn about the baby.

"Yea, but I'm the only one that eats them." He protested, grabbing another one possessively. "What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan and I glanced at each other. "Nothing's wrong."

Anakin looked from me to Obi-Wan and back to me again. "I know you better than that Meagan. You hate this stuff."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "We might as well go ahead and tell him."

"Tell me what?" Anakin asked, his curiosity immediately piqued up. "You're not really ill or…" 

I could sense his anxiety go sky high and I hated to see him worried about me when there was nothing to worry about. "It's nothing like that, Anakin…it's just…." I paused and glanced at Obi-Wan again who gave me a firm nod. "I'm going to have a baby."

He glanced from one of us to the other, seemingly not sure what to say. "Really?"

I nodded as I felt Obi-Wan's hand slid into mine and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

"How long have you known?"

"About a week, right before you two left."

Anakin turned and glared at Obi-Wan. "We've been on a trip together and you never told me or even hinted at it."

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. "Well, there never was really the right time and I thought Meagan should be the one to tell you."

Anakin finally began to see his point. Then he looked back to me, grinning from ear to ear. "Can I be Uncle Anakin?"

I couldn't help, but smile at that. Anakin would, most likely, be the only "family" my baby would ever know, besides her parents. "I wouldn't see why not." 

"Good." Anakin glanced at me, still wary of the fact I was eating "his food." "You sure you feel alright?"

I laughed out loud this time. "I'm perfectly fine except for some odd food cravings." I was really glad that the medication for my morning sickness kicked in before any one guessed my condition, though I know I'd put on several pounds.

"So, you eating my food isn't permanent?" Anakin asked, whether he was concerned for my health or his food, I couldn't tell.

Both Obi-Wan and I started laughing. "Always thinking about your stomach."

Anakin looked hurt, but took a sip of his drink and decided to ignore us, asking us instead. "When's the baby due?"

"Not until the summer. I'm not quite nine weeks along yet." Obi-Wan and I smiled at each other. "No one else knows yet, besides you two and the Healers."

Anakin opened his mouth to say something when Obi-Wan cut him off. "Please don't say anything to anyone until Meagan and I decide how to handle this."

Anakin nodded his head, understanding that a Jedi born child, though somewhat common, was a big issue and that no one had really forgotten the fact I was from a planet called Earth. 

The three of us talked and laughed about different things until Anakin left for his own quarters. He would be back in the morning so he and Obi-Wan could check in with the Council. So it wasn't until we were getting ready for bed that Obi-Wan pulled me close.

"I missed you." 

"Missed you too." I smiled into his eyes as he kissed me deeply. 

"You sure you feel alright?" He asked as I climbed into bed.

"I'm fine. Having odd food cravings is perfectly normal." I felt him climb into bed besides me and pulled me close. 

He still looked doubtful, but let it slide. "I'm just concerned about you, Meagan and the little one."

I couldn't help, but smile as I reached up and stroked his face. "That's sweet, and I feel wonderful…."

"But?" Obi-Wan prompted me, knowing there was something else.

"It's frustrating when I have cravings for foods I've never even heard of, but especially for foods from home. Things my Mom used to cook and it's the stuff that I can't find anything remotely close to here."

Obi-Wan tried not to laugh. "I know Meagan. I'm just glad that you and the baby are healthy and you two are going to stay that way if I have anything to say about that."

"I'll be fine." I leaned my head against his strong chest, hearing the sure steady beat of his heart. "I love you."

He gently kissed my temple. "I love you too."

It wasn't long before I fell asleep, glad that I was back in my husband's arms.

  
*******

AN: Well, Meagan and Obi-Wan seemed to have adjusted to having a kid, though they still have a long way to go. Anakin also is thrilled to know that he will be an uncle, but of course, that's just an immediate reaction. Who knows, we might find an impatient, jealous young man next chapter and Obi-Wan's patience with Meagan's mood swings might not last that much longer. We were thinking that she should go on a mission off planet, against her husband's wishes in a chapter or two! 

We would love to have your opinions on her pregnancy, or what kind of Father Obi-Wan will make and so forth, so please, please, please review.   



	17. Chapter Seventeen

****

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about six years. (Anakin is now about fifteen.) Meagan has been back for about two years now. 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. **Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Obi-Wan and Meagan have now gotten married and are living happily in the Jedi Temple, with Anakin still being trained. **

Chapter Seventeen,

I lay awake, wondering if I should get up and find something to eat. These food cravings were starting to drive me crazy. I sighed, turning on my other side, snuggling close to Obi-Wan. I laid my hands and head on his chest, hoping the rise and fall of his chest and the steady beat of his heart would lull me back asleep. I was wrong.

"Meagan?" His voice was husky with sleep, but I could tell he was worried. "How long have you been awake?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just so hungry."

"You ate dinner." He looked clueless when it came to my growing appetite sometimes. "Just go back to sleep."

Now, I was getting frustrated. "And it's that easy?"

He sighed, growing irritated. "I'll go make some tea. That should settle you down."

I was about to get up to follow him when he directed me back to bed. 

"You stay in bed, you need your rest." He just tucked the covers back around me. "I'll be back."

"Thank you. You're a sweetheart."

He laughed a little. "No, I'm not. I just want to get a full night's sleep."

"Now that makes me feel a whole lot better."

With a wry smile he turned and left the room.

It wasn't that much longer when he came back in the room, holding two small cups in his hands. "It's hot."

I gave him a look as I took the cup and slowly sipped it.

He just chuckled as he sat down next to me, taking a slow sip. "This should quiet your cravings."

"This isn't entirely my fault you know." I told him after taking a long sip of my tea. 

"Sure." He drawled sarcastically. "Blame it on the kid." 

"If we want blame, it's yours." I gave him a look. "You got me pregnant in the first place."

He raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused. "I don't recall you complaining the night we did this together. Don't blame me."

I took another sip as I gazed into his eyes. "Fine, then, I'll half blame you."

He shook his head as he settled me against his chest, then gently rubbing my middle in affection. "This wasn't something I expected, but now…." His voice trailed off and I remained silent, letting him collect his thoughts. "Having a little one is really going to change things around here, but I don't think I would change things."

"Me either." I gazed up at him, feeling his beard. We had easily decided to keep her here with us in the spare room, then take her to training. "We need to start getting things for her."

"All in good time my love." He told me as he took the cups from me, setting them on the bedside table. "You seem to get more talkative in the middle of the night. Are you always like this or is it just because you're pregnant?"

"How should I know? I've never had a baby before." I totally took the teasing in his voice seriously and then realized that. I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't be teasing you." He rubbed my back. "We can talk later. You need to get back to sleep."

I nodded, trying not to yawn. The tea was already working. "That was good stuff."

He laughed a little as he settled down into bed, tucking me against him. "I love you."

I leaned up and kissed him on the lips gently. "Love you too." 

*******

"Hey Meagan, do you have the details with the Linie case?" Larria stepped into my small office a day or so later. Since the medication had cured my morning sickness and I wasn't as tired, I went back to work.

"Just give me a second." I told her as I dug through a stack of stuff, finally pulling out a folder, handing it to her. "Are you going to go meet the relatives?"

She nodded. "I'm taking the three children with me. Casey and I met them when we contacted the planet. Now we still will be staying with them until we get a feel for it and if the kids are comfortable…you know the drill."

I nodded. "You two have a good trip. Those kids are something else."

"They've adjusted well. Anyway, I'd best get ready. Our transport leaves this afternoon."

Jema just then stepped through and glanced to Larria. "You'd best get going. Casey is waiting for you."

She nodded and turned to leave. 

"Have a good trip and say bye to Casey for us."

She smiled at us, then left. Jema turned to me. "Okay Meagan, you are going to tell me what's be going on with you."

I gave her an innocent look as we sat down. "Jema what are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that one."

Obi-Wan and I had discussed telling our friends and such, so we knew one of these days, it was going to come out. "Jema promise me that you will tell no one what I tell you."

"Sure, but why?" She looked at me curiously.

I sighed. "Obi-Wan and I haven't decided how to handle this best."

She looked worried now. "That was more than the flu wasn't it?"

I nodded, but needed to reassure her. "I'm not terminally ill. I'm actually pregnant."

Jema stared at me for a moment before squealing with delight and giving me a hug. "How wonderful. No wonder Obi-Wan looks like he's got something up his sleeve. I'm so happy for you."

For the next few moments we just talked about my baby until Dede walked in.

"We have something developing on Dellford." She glanced from one of us to another and knew something was going on. "What's going on here?"

Jema and I glanced at each other before I spoke. If one knew, I might as well tell the other one. "Before I tell you, promise me you won't say a word except to Marlo."

"Sure, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just going to have a baby."

She smiled and clapped her hands together in delight. "How wonderful. Does Obi-Wan and Anakin know?" 

  
"Yes, they do and despite the fact I'm already driving them nuts with my odd eating habits, they are excited."

Dede sat down on the edge of my desk. "I thought you two weren't thinking about having kids."

I couldn't help but touch my middle in wonder. "We weren't. She just happened. Surprised all of us."

"She? So, you've finally seen someone?"

"Yup, and we are both strong and healthy."

Dede and Jema laughed again before Dede turned serious.

"My office just got word that Dellford, which we all know has been in a civil war has been torn apart, is finally settled down. Now, there are a lot of torn families with no place to live. I've been assigned to help them settle down and readjust and I need some help, especially if I have to relocate all these people to a different planet. I was thinking Meagan could jump in if she's not already assigned to a case, but now….."

"I can handle it. The Healers have told me I'm perfectly able to work and travel for now and no, I'm not assigned to a particular case right now."

With that, we both glanced to Jema, who was sitting quietly, deep in thought.

"Actually, the government also contacted the Jedi Temple for help since there are Jedi on Dellford. So, the Council told me to assign someone to it. I was going to call Dede later today to discuss this."

Dede smiled. "Good then it's settled. Meagan, we have a lot of work to do."

Jema sat up. "Wait a minute, I didn't tell you two that Meagan was going to work on this case."

Dede and I glanced at each other then back to Jema. "Why not Jema? Most everyone is off planet or already assigned to a case or two. I'm perfectly fine and able to handle it."

Jema sighed. "All right. Meagan can work on the case, but if it proves to be too much on you, I'll reassign it."

"I'll be fine." I told her as Dede pulled out the case file. 

Jema nodded then leaned down to hug me again. "I've got work to do, but congratulations."

I smiled. "Thanks."

She smiled and left. Then Dede and I got to work. 

*******

It was later that afternoon when I went back to our quarters to get something to eat and work on things there. As I snacked on some fruit, though I really wanted some chocolate, I worked on the case, trying to find a good location to relocate them to. According to the reports we'd read from the Jedi on Dellford, Dede and I, with permission from her superiors and the Jedi Council, decided to relocate them and help them settle. Most of the planet would be inhabitable for a while. 

I took another bite of the juicy fruit, staring at a map, trying to find something peaceful, when one in the area just stuck out at me. "Naboo. It's perfect."

Glad that I finally found an answer, I got up and finished cooking dinner.

"What's this?" Obi-Wan and Anakin had come into the room and both glanced into the living room filled with stuff.

"A new case Dede and I started working on." I said, coming into the living area as Obi-Wan started looking over my notes.

He frowned as Anakin put his hands on his hips, not too happy either. "You realize that this planet is war-torn. I don't want you going there."

"Obi-Wan, you two don't have a choice in the matter. Dede and I are working to relocate these people. It's been settled down, so you don't have to worry about things."

"Where are you moving these people?" Anakin asked.

I shrugged, definitely not telling him about Naboo, at least, not yet. "Not sure. We have been throwing some ideas around."

He nodded, and headed into the kitchen to see what I had cooked for dinner, sensing the sudden tension in the air. Obi-Wan just remained quiet for a moment or two. 

"Well?" I finally couldn't take it anymore. 

"Meagan, what if it became unstable again? What if something happened to you?"

I couldn't help, but smile at his protectiveness of me. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

He sighed then came over by me, pulling me against him. "I'm just worried about you honey. I know that you can take care of yourself and you are far from helpless, but that little one is solely dependent on you. She's completely helpless without you."

I sighed, realized where he was coming from. "Obi-Wan, nothing is going to happen to me. Dede will be along to make sure I get my proper rest and don't over do it."  
"She knows?"

"I told both Jema and Dede today." I paused as Obi-Wan glanced down at me. "I told them to make sure no one knew, but Marlo. Jema straight out asked me what was going on and I couldn't lie to her. Dede came in a little while later and asked us…." I shrugged it off as Obi-Wan smiled.

"I'm assuming they were both ecstatic about this." He didn't seem upset that I told someone about it.

"Besides you and Anakin, they are my closet friends, so of course they are exited."

"And Jema okayed you for this assignment?"

"She was a little ify about it until I told her that the Healers said the baby and I are both healthy and I'm more than able to work and travel right now."

He sighed again, rubbing my middle. "Are you sure about this?"

"Obi-Wan, Dellford contacted the Jedi and asked them to help Dede's office with this. They are two Jedi teams already on planet. I didn't pick this case up on my own. It's an assignment." I paused before continuing. "You know you don't have a choice about this and since when did you become so concerned about my travels? What happened to my calm serene duty first Jedi husband?"  


He smiled a little, gazing into my eyes. "A part of me knows there's nothing I can do about this, but the protectiveness in me and a vow I made to take care of you comes out a little stronger sometimes. I just want what's best for you and our little one."

I sighed, reaching up caressing his cheek. "We'll be fine."

He sighed, which well told me that he wasn't going to protest this too much as Anakin called to us. "Are you two done arguing yet? I'm hungry."

Leave it to the Padawan to be down to earth. "We're coming." I stepped out of my husband's arms, glad that the conversation was over, suddenly very hungry again.

*******

During the next week or so, Dede and I worked on the case together, hammering out details, contacted Naboo for help and so forth. On other news, since Dede, Marlo, Jema and Anakin knew about my baby, we slowly started telling friends. We did tell the Council, who weren't surprised but didn't react much about my condition. For the rest, Obi-Wan and I figured it would eventually get out, obviously as word spread and when I really started showing. (At the present moment, I had put on a couple pounds, but to anyone it looked like I was just putting on a little weight. However, I knew it wouldn't be too much longer before I started showing.)

I was packing my things to leave right about two weeks later when Obi-Wan came into the room. "You and Dede leaving today?"

I nodded as I threw some clothes into a light travel bag. "I'm meeting Dede in two hours at the hanger. Take that worried look off your face, I'll be fine."

I heard him sigh as he paced around our bedroom. I had a hard time not smiling at the changes in my husband lately, especially since he adjusted to my unexpected pregnancy. He'd become extremely protective and it was driving me nuts. I'd lost count of the little squabbles we've already had. "Meagan, this isn't funny. I have an odd feeling about this."

"Don't center on your anxieties." I reminded him.

He smiled, well knowing that was something Qui-Gon often said. He came over to me, pulling me close against him. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too, but I'm going anyway. I'll be all right. Stop being so protective over me."

He sighed. "You know my lady love, I will always watch for you and our little Jedi."

I leaned up and kissed. "I have a lot of work to do before I leave, so I will see you when we get back or when you and Anakin get back from wherever you might be sent."

He gently rubbed my back. "Bye Meagan."

I smiled, about ready to pull away when he leaned down and kissed me thoroughly. "That was nice."

He grinned. "Now you can go."

"Very funny Kenobi." With that I zipped up my bag and I left the room, not looking back. 

*******

After I stored my bags on the transport, talked to the pilot, I headed back to my office. Jema and a couple others were there when I stopped by, getting the necessary supplies. 

"Meagan, I do have the allowances for you." Jema glanced at me from where she and two others were working. "Don't forget it."

"I'll come back for it after I get this stuff settled on board." I told her as we loaded several boxes unto a lift and I then directed it to the ship. After the ship crew loaded the supplies, I headed back to gather up my files, and get the credit allowances we might need. 

"Be in touch Meagan in case you need anything." Jema told me when I checked out the monetary allowance.

"I will." I told her as we hugged briefly.

"Don't forget to take care of yourself too." She whispered in my ear.

"I won't."

"Good, may the Force be with you."

"And with you." I told her before leaving shortly.

*******

It wasn't that much later when Dede and I were settled into the ship that the day was starting to take its tool. Climbing up into my small bed I curled up, falling asleep within moments.

Later, I slowly woke up, stretching my muscles, feeling the slight bulge in my middle. I opened my eyes, spying Dede reading in a nearby chair. "What time is it?"

"Nearly dinner time." She set down her book. "I was just about to wake you."

I sat up in bed, pushing my hair back. "Good. I'm famished."

She stood up, smiling. "No more morning sickness?"

I shrugged slightly as we headed into the small dinning area connected to our private quarters. "I had some, you know "the flu," but the Healers gave me some medication to help that after we discovered I was actually pregnant. Right now I'm having more odd cravings that anything else."

Dede laughed as we put together a meal. "Any midnight ones?"

I nodded as we sat down at the table. "I'll wake up in the middle of the night, extremely hungry. I'll try to go back to sleep, but I can't."

"So do you get up and get something?"

I took a bite of the meal before answering. "It depends on if my husband does it or not."

She laughed after putting down her coffee cup. "Does Obi-Wan actually get you stuff in the middle of the night?"

"Depends. Sometimes I think he just gets up so he can sleep or sometimes I'll just get up and get something myself. He does make a wonderful tea that calms my stomach down so I can get some sleep."

Dede shook her head. "Have you started to talk about names?"

I smiled. "Not yet. We've just known about this for only about four weeks now, so we're just starting to tell people and starting to really discuss things." 

"If you hadn't mentioned anything, I wouldn't have known." Her gaze dropped to my middle for a brief moment.

I patted my stomach, smiling. "Believe me, I've put on several pounds since then. These robes are going to hide it for a while."

Dede smiled, then leaned over to hug me again. "I'm so happy for you."

I smiled back, glad to have her support. "Thanks."

With that, we continued to eat and talked about other things.

*******

Three days later we landed on Dellford. As we disembarked we could tell how torn this land was and how much was destroyed. It broke my heart to see it.

"I know it's a lot to take." Padme Naberrie Amidala had come up, having just arrived with several others from Naboo about the same time we did.

I sighed, feeling the loss of life and the grief of the remaining so strongly. "Yes it is."

At the sound of footsteps, we turned to find a company of people coming towards us. I assumed they were from the planet and were going to get us started. After the initial greetings, they showed us around the city a little, explaining a little more of what had happened. Then they took us over to the half burnt out Capital, letting us adjust to arriving as we started talking about details. Since I was a counselor, they asked me to help the people adjust to things and prepare for the move.

So, the next morning, I set out for a nearby village, while Dede, Padme and others started to organize the move itself. I mingled with the people for a while, helping them sort through things or help them start the grieving process. There was one little boy that absolutely broke my heart and if someone hadn't agreed to take him in, I would have struggled with the idea of taking care of him myself.

"But I don't want to move." He was barely five years old and had already seen too much for his age. "This is my home."

"I know it can't be easy, but I left my home to work at the Temple and though I miss it, I'm happy there, helping people and I have a wonderful husband."

He gazed at me for a moment. "But I've never been to Naboo before."

"I'd never been to the Temple before and how do you know you wouldn't like it until you see it anyway?"  
He thought about this for a moment or two as I continued. "Besides, some of your friends are going there too. Naboo is a wonderful peaceful place with beautiful mountains, beaches, and waterfalls. Great places for you and your friends to play without fear of getting hurt."

"You've been there?" His eyes turned wide at the vivid descriptions I gave him.

"Yes I have and there are several people that are from Naboo that will be helping out. I'm sure if you asked nicely they can tell you even more about it."

"Maybe." At least now he was opening up to the idea, though he really didn't have a choice in the matter. "But my family is here."  


I pulled him into my lap, holding him close. "You know, even if they are here, they will always be with you. Never forget to look in your heart, where they will always be and it's okay to grieve and it's okay to cry. It will help you."

I rocked him for several moments as he cried before his new foster mom called him in to start to pack what little they could take along.

I sat there for a moment or two, trying to decide where to go next, when I heard someone approach.

"You are certainly good with him." I turned and stood, looking up at a man, obviously one the Jedi assigned to this mission.

I shrugged slightly then glancing down to where he ran to. "He's holding up considerably after what happened."

He nodded as he looked around. "They are all, but so many were hurt over the years." He paused and then glanced toward me. "I heard they were sending some people out here to help with the relocation."  


"That's us and there is another team here from Naboo as well."

He nodded again. "I'm Dameon Rasceal."

The name didn't sound familiar, but that didn't surprise me at all. The Jedi community was a rather large one. "I'm Meagan Kenobi." 

By now we were walking down what used to be a street. "Most of these people have lost either their homes or family or some even both. Some are ready to start a new life on a different planet, where as some don't. You will certainly have your hands full though."

I turned to him. "Are the two Jedi teams not going with us?"

"I'm not sure. We were originally assigned to help stop the conflicts and negotiate a peace treaty, but when that didn't work, we mostly protected the governments from completely collapsing. Though they still are in working order, most of the planet is in bad shape. The other side, will continue on, but this side is mostly relocating to Naboo."

"It will be a nice peaceful change for them and Naboo is such a wonderful place."

"Have you actually been there? I've only heard about what happened during the Trade Federation blockade."

"Actually I have once for a few days, and felt welcome there."

"You seem to be well acquainted with having visited it only for a few days." There was no accusation in his voice, only a mild curiosity.

"My husband and his apprentice have been there before and we are also friends with Senator Amidala."

His eyes widened at that as we made our way back to where we had set up our help center. They were also disrupting the supplies we had brought along from the Jedi Temple. "Kenobi……as in Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

I couldn't help, but smile. "That would be my husband."

"He's not here with you right now is he?"

I shook my head. "No, he and Anakin are still at the Temple. I came along with a team that works for the Republic's Government Child Services that works with the Temple's foster care of families and children."

He nodded his head in understanding. "So you work with Master Jema?"

I smiled. "She's one of my closet friends."

"What a minute…" We slowed down as we neared the camp. "Are you actually telling me you are the one from the planet Earth?"

I laughed. "Does the entire galaxy know this?"  


He laughed right along with me. "It would appear so at least among the Jedi circles."

I was about to comment when two of the planet's workers came up to us. 

"Good, we need to get all of us together and finalize these plans. Where are the rest of the Jedi?"

"Helping on the other side of the planet. We were planning on getting together to discuss everything, so they should be back here sometime tonight."

We agreed to meet after the evening meal and discussed things then. Then later that night, we decided, due to the living conditions of some of the villages, we would relocate these people, not too fast, but not slow either, to Naboo. Padme did tell us that ships we could use where on their way to help, armed with supplies. The Jedi, having just received word from the Council would stay with us through the rest of the process. 

During the next several days, we continued to help the people pack, grieve and such and I became very grateful for the love and safety I had at the Temple and the safety my daughter would know.

  
*******

AN: Just to let you guys know, we're not sure when the next chapter will be out. We are in the process of moving and well, if any of you have moved before, it's a lot of work. However, we are continuing this story, especially since Meagan's pregnant and on a mission that Obi-Wan has a funny feeling about! We'll just have to wait and see if his instinct proves right. Let us know what you think about all this and if ya'll have any cool ideas concerning what kind of kid these two can have…….Thanks again for reading and reviewing. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about six years. (Anakin is now about fifteen.) Meagan has been back for about two years now. 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Obi-Wan and Meagan have now gotten married and are living happily in the Jedi Temple, with Anakin still being trained. 

Chapter Eighteen

I glanced across the horizon, watching the sun rise against the soft flowing hills. I sighed, seeing the destruction of the once beautiful landscape. I'd heard of the hills, the lakes, the clean air, but now it was gone, torn apart by the many years of war. Now it was all gone, replaced by misery, pain and despair.

"Meagan, are you alright?" Dede was coming up from behind me, carefully stepping through the debris of the burnt out capital building where we were staying. 

"I'm fine. Just watching the sun rise." I turned toward her and gratefully accepted a warm cup of tea. I already missed my morning coffee, but didn't want to drink it with being pregnant. "Thanks."

"Have you eaten yet?" Dede was already watching me like a hawk and was being a mother hen. I still didn't see why Obi-Wan made such a big deal about this mission.

"Not yet. Just needed a few minutes."

"Okay." She stepped up besides me. "Don't take too long. We need to start organizing the people into groups for travel and there are some people from the other side that want to come along as well."

I nodded, knowing there was work to be done. "I'll just come along with you then."

We slowly combed through the remains of the building to come up to what we turned into the kitchen. My stomach rumbled as I caught a wiff of something that immediately reminded of pancakes and bacon. 

"That smells wonderful." Dede poked her head into a skillet. "Who cooked this morning?"

One of the Naboo crew, who I assumed was with Padme, came from around the corner. "I did. My mother is a chef and she taught me everything I know. Eat up."

Dede and I smiled at each other, getting something to eat, and then settled down in a corner. "Now this is what I call breakfast."

Dede raised an eyebrow at me as she took a bite. "And you don't at home?"

I quickly munched on a bite before answering her. "Obi-Wan and Anakin's idea of breakfast is dry cereal, so when I can, I'll cook something like this."

Dede laughed. "Sounds like Marlo, though he makes a mean pot of coffee."

I groaned. "Please don't mention coffee since I can't drink it."

She laughed again as we continued to eat. It was a few minutes later, after we ate, that we gathered for the day to discuss things. After we divided into groups, we headed out to different sections of the villages, preparing them to leave in a few days. 

Dede, Padme, a couple others and I headed into a small village a little ways away in order to bring them closer to us. Hopefully, depending on how they were doing, we could move them over to the capital area by nightfall. (One of the Naboo pilots did fly a small ship for such purposes.)

"Well, where do we want to start?" Padme asked as we got out of the speeder. 

Dede shrugged as she glanced to me. 

I sighed. "I guess we can divide up by two's and just start working our way down main-street. I think most of everyone has gathered there."

"Sounds good." Padme said as she sent her pilot and several assistants off in two groups down one side of the street.

"Meagan, where are you going?" Dede asked me as I starting down the other side.

"Well, if they are starting on that side, we can start on this side." I told her.

Padme shrugged as she followed me to a "house." Since most of that particular village was already informed about the relocation and not having that many possessions to pack, most were ready to get going and help others that needed it. Getting the orphaned children settled was a little bit harder to do, but families that lost their own children in the fighting had taken in most of them on their own. It was amazing to see people taking care of each other, but also incredibly sad at the same time. These people were survivors, I could see that much in their eyes, despite the pain of their losses. 

Sometime, I had sat down, taking care of a little baby, who was completely oblivious to everything around him. He easily drank out of his bottle as his mother finished her packing. When I had come in and asked if I could help her, she handed me her baby and asked me to watch him while she finished her packing.

Not wanting to argue with her, I cradling him close, taking comfort from the warmth, peace and the trust the little one projected. I sighed, glad that this little baby would remember nothing of what happened here, but as I watched him I wished I could protect him from the harshness of life. Immediately I thought of my little one, wishing I could also shield her from things, but as a Jedi, she would see suffering and death, but she would be serving people. 

"Practicing?" I heard a voice from the doorway, breaking my thoughts of my daughter away..

I glanced up into the smiling face of Dede, with Padme shortly behind her.

"The mother was just packing her things."

Padme came into the room. "And she's now loading it in the ship." She smiled at the now sleeping baby in my arms. "Can I hold him?"

I smiled back at her, gently placing him in her arms.

She smiled at him, rocking back and forth. "My sister has two toddlers, so we all miss having a baby around."

Dede smiled at me as I placed a hand on my middle. "We need to keep moving. I think most of everyone has their things ready, we just need to load it up on the ship and most of everyone has eaten lunch, except you." She glared at me.

I held up my hands. "I was going to get something after his momma came back."

Dede just looked at me again while Padme look confused.

"I promise Dede." 

She relented as we left the house to go back to our "headquarters" in the village, meeting up with the mother on the way. After I ate something, we were trying to organize people loading stuff when I felt a slight disturbance in the Force. I glanced around, trying to find the disturbance, but after a moment or two I just credited to the conditions and feelings of the planet and people. However, as the day wore on, it would not go away, but kept getting stronger.

"Dede." I came up to her as she was sorting some supplies. 

"Give me one second and I'll be right with you." She told me as she finished up with what she was doing and then turned to me. "What is it Meagan?"

"How close are we to leaving?" 

She shrugged. "Couple hours maybe. Why?"

"I've got a funny feeling. I'm feeling a disturbance in the Force."

She looked at me for a long moment, well knowing I had strong instincts. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I can't pinpoint it, but I think we should get these people out of here."

Dede nodded. "You take a break for a moment or two and I'll round up the others and we can go from there."

Dede left as I sat down. However, I wasn't sitting down for very long when a shiver of fear ran up my spine. Standing up, I glanced around. Everything seemed normal, but something was not right. I walked toward the middle of town, not sure how to go about this. I wished one of the Jedi was here or Obi-Wan, they would know what to do. However, I was one my own. 

Sighing, I continued to walk down the street, wishing I could locate the disturbance I was feeling when an armed young man appeared, pushing a blaster against another young woman's head. 

I stood still for a moment or two, trying to get a feel for him in the Force, when he spoke out to the small crowd that was gathering there. "Let me speak to the leader of the resistance and she'll be alright."

I stepped forward slightly as Padme spoke up. "It's alright. Just put the gun down to let her go and then we'll go from there."

"You bring me Gunthuer Aritha now." I could tell he was close to losing it and his trigger finger was twitching nervously.

I stepped a bit closer to him, drawing on the Force, thinking maybe if this guy was unarmed he would be easier to deal with. Before he could speak again, I stretched into the Force, calling his blaster to my hands. Needless to say he was shocked as I walked the short distance to where they were standing, but his elbow was still wrapped tightly around her neck.

"Now, let her go." I commanded him.

"I don't think so." He told me as a small group, all armed came out from the outlining trees of the woods and from the bombed out buildings. 

"Put your weapon down." One told me as I felt the cold metal press against my back.

Sighing, I put my weapon down as they pushed myself, along with Dede, Padme, several women and children of the village into the inside of the building. As we stood in a circle, I turned slightly to Dede, where I could reach inside my robe to my comlink, pressing in the emergency code to our other team members, without being seen. 

Within another few minutes, they had rounded up the town and the other volunteer teams. Sighing, I wondered how we could get out of here, so I took a chance and stepped toward one of the main guys.

"If you let all of these people go, we'll see what we can do."

He waved a weapon in front of my face. "No, I don't think so. We already have someone going to the capital, telling the leadership that if he doesn't answer our demands, we'll kill all of you."

I felt shivers of fear run up and down my spine, not just for myself or the others that had known so much around me, but the little one I carried inside me. But I had to play along, not letting him know. "How do you know he will go along with your demands?"

He laughed maliciously. "Oh, he will."

I gazed at him for a moment or two before speaking again. "Peace has finally been declared. Why do you want to harm these innocent women and children? Whatever you want won't be accomplished by holding us hostage."

He glared at me, and I could feel the hatred rolling off of him in waves. Something had made him angry and I don't think it was just because of the war. I decided to try another tactic.

I put a hand on his arm, then started off quietly and soothing. "What happened?"

He sighed and I felt his armor start to fall. "My parents were home when the bombing started couple years ago. I wasn't at home, out somewhere, don't remember now. The house burned down, they never made it out."

My heart turned within me, hoping I could help him. "I'm so sorry. There isn't a person in this room that hasn't been affected by a war of some kind. I'm sure your family would want this peace as well."

"Yea right." His hurt was coming through loud and clear. "Gunthuer Aritha's son led the raid that night. I've discovered that he died in some battle a bit ago….."

"So you want to hurt Aritha as his son hurt you?" I summarized.

Suddenly the open demurrer changed and he was the hard rock he was before. "Why am I telling you all of this? Give me your comlink and anything else you might have on you and the rest of your people."

Sighing, I pulled out my comlink and a few other things I had with me, then went to the rest of the crew, doing to same thing. I was grateful that we had radioed the emergency code. After giving the things to the guy, I went and sat down with Dede and Padme. 

"How is everyone?" I asked them as we settled against the wall, trying to get comfortable for the long night ahead of us.

"Calm and settled as much as possible. I hope our warning gave the others some time to act before their ransom note got there." Dede commented.

Padme nodded, then turned toward me. "Did you find out anything from him?"

I sighed as I retold his story briefly. "He wouldn't let me get to far with him though."

Dede nodded then spoke. "Can't you use the Force?"

"He's too strong minded for normal Force manipulation. There's not a lot I can do now. I think we just have to wait and see what the others do."

"Now that's all covered and everyone is settled down, you Meagan, my dear are going to take a nap."

I sighed, knowing there was no way I could protest, and I was pretty tired anyway. "Wake me if anything happens."

Dede nodded and Padme just looked confused as I managed to turn my robe into bedding. Lying down, I easily fell into a restful sleep, despite the hard concrete flooring. It was several hours later, I started coming awake. It was dark and I immediately wondered what was going on.

"Dede." I called out quietly, glancing around the room.

"Go on back to sleep. There's still nothing we can do. I assume that Aritha and the others received the messages. "

I nodded my head in the dark. "Okay. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"I don't mind." She lowered her voice. "Are you going to be alright? I mean, with…."

"I'll be just fine." I told her just as quietly as I felt the softness of movement within me. My baby. I smiled as I reached along the Force to the bond my daughter and I were creating. She hadn't responded as yet, but that night I felt her reach toward me, like she was saying hello. Impulsively, I grabbed Dede's hand, placing it on the small bulge in my middle.

Her eyes widened as the baby moved again. "Oh, Meagan, that's amazing."

I felt my eyes well up with tears as I wished Obi-Wan was here to feel his daughter. "I know."

She patted my stomach. "Get some rest."

I nodded as I drifted back to sleep, wrapping my love around the little girl I was already deeply in love with. 

  


AN: We've finally got another chapter out with fanfic being down and we are finally moved!!!!!! Anyway, for those of you that have made comments wondering if Obi-Wan was really sensing something or if he was being overprotective, you were right in thinking something was going wrong. We will hopefully have the next chapter out shortly, so ya'll don't have to wait too long to see what happens while Meagan is held hostage!!! Please stay tuned and let us know what you think of this latest turn in the story!!! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

AN: We would really like the hear your thoughts on this latest turn of the story......Should or how should Meagan break this hostage situation to her husband??? Who, you remember was not pleased with this trip!!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about six years. (Anakin is now about fifteen.) Meagan has been back for about two years now. 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Obi-Wan and Meagan have now gotten married and are living happily in the Jedi Temple, with Anakin still being trained. 

  


Chapter Nineteen,

  


I awoke the next morning, my muscles sore from sleeping on a concrete floor. Opening an eye, I saw Dede still sleeping next to me, while Padme was curled up on my other side. Sighing, I glanced across the huge room, seeing most of the small town, still fast asleep or at least resting quietly. Two to three guards paced the room, armed with several types of blasters. Knowing there was nothing I could do for the moment, I pulled up my robe, somehow managing to drift back to sleep.

It only seemed like minutes later, but it was probably about an hour or so, when a gruff voice announced that it was time to get up. During the next while, the team members from Naboo found the supplies that they had left in the building the day before. We divided them up as best as we could, and then distributed them out, not knowing how long we were going to be there.

It took us some time, but we managed to get everyone a little something without being noticed too much by these goons. After seeing to everyone else first, the team and I sat down in a corner of the room, eating a small part of our rations. As I took a sip of my water, Dede pushed me some of her own. I just stared at her, not quite sure how to respond as she whispered.

"Meagan, don't argue with me. You need this more than I do."

I sighed, my stomach growling traitorously as I considered her offer. "Do you have enough?"

Dede nodded as she sipped her water. "I'm fine."

Seeing the determination in her eyes, and between not wanting to hurt her feelings, and the need in me to provide for my baby, I finally gave into her. I then tucked her stuff into my own. She smiled and nodded her head, taking a small bit of her food.

After eating, we continued to sit and talk among ourselves. (If anyone got too noisy, the guard would threaten us.) It wasn't that much later when I got completely fed up with how these helpless women and children were being treated, with the guards yelling at the mothers to quiet their crying children and such. None of this was their fault, but they were being treated like it was and the rest of us weren't treated that much better either. Finally, I rose, ignoring Padme's and Dede's questions, marching, well as much as I could, through the people, trying to find the ring leaders. I was determined to get to the bottom of this without losing very many lives, especially those innocent. That was the call of a Jedi and all that I've learned here, is that the Jedi are the helpers, the ones that show compassion to those who need or to those who don't even deserve it. And that was what I was planning to do.

At the corner of the room, there was a passageway into another smaller room where I could hear voices coming from. Gathering my courage, I drew my robes close around me, hiding the little I was starting to show. I knew I was asking for trouble, but if they knew I was pregnant it would be something that they could use against me.

"Whada want woman?" The guard at the door to the room asked me, rather roughly, shoving a blaster in my face.

"I demand to see who is in charge here, now." I baited the gun away with my hand. He was more than shocked at my abruptness and I was able to easily brush past him and into the room. About ten men were sitting in a circle, smoking what looked like Cuban cigars, talking, obviously discussing their plans.

The leader, very angry at the intrusion, rose, scattering the papers that were in front of him. "What is she doing here?" He directed to the guard, who now stood behind me. 

Before either of them could do anything, I walked away from the reaching guard's arm, to the other side of the table. "We both want this to be over and want something out of this right?" The leader glanced to his men, who were still sitting, and then turned back to me as I continued. "Look, to get what you want, all you need is one person. Let the rest of the town go. You can hold me hostage until Gunthuer Aritha comes here and gets this settled."

"Those people out there would just take over us." One protested and I immediately recognized him from the one that I chatted with the night before. He was obviously the right hand man, so to speak.

I gave him a "ya right" look. "We are a bunch of unarmed women and children. What harm are they going to do? Wash your clothes, cook a meal?" I played off the weaker sex theory, well knowing it thrived in this galaxy as well. They wouldn't think the small petite women could put up with a fight, but I knew of at least three to four that would.

They all glanced at each other, seemingly in some thought. "And if it didn't work?"

I smiled, well knowing it would work. "It will. The people that are cross planet want to preserve every life, not take it. They will work with you on this, more than likely giving you some of your demands, since you have demonstrated some trust and compassion by letting these people go." I sighed, stretching into the Force, trying to implement the idea into their minds. I knew I couldn't mind trick them all, but with a little pull of the Force, along with some thoughtful ideas, this could actually work.

"And if it doesn't work out?" The leader walked toward me, eyeing me from head to toe. He came to stand right in front of me, nearly blowing smoke in my face. "What's going to happen if 'your friends' don't go along with your plan? What if the great Gunthuer Aritha doesn't come within the next twenty-four hours?"

I shrugged slightly, masking the need to cough the smoke out of my face and looked straight into his eyes. "Then you can do what you want with me." I, thankfully, felt a gently reassuring from the Force that wasn't going to happen.

The men, most likely about my own age, looked at each other, smiling maliciously, finally sending a spiral of fear up and down my spine. I knew what their looks meant, and I hoped desperately whatever the Force had planned, it would happen before they did anything to me.

"Done." With that they all rose, gathering up their supplies, apparently ready to put this new plan into action. I watched carefully as one dropped a data pad to the floor. Reaching out with the Force, careful not to draw attention, I called it to me, tucking it into the sleeve of my robe. At the guard's call, I followed them into the main room, where most everyone sat quietly. 

Gathering everyone's attention, a guard pulled me against him, putting the blaster to my temple as the leader announced the new plan.

"We are letting you go and keeping her." He inclined his head to myself. "You are to go back to your lives and if I even hear the breath of a chance that you go to the authorities, we will not hesitate to torture her."

A small gasp came from the crowd. 

"Get your things and go before I change my mind and kill you all now."

Ordered chaos ensued as the woman grabbed what little they had, including their rations, gathered their families and left quickly. The Naboo team, along with Dede, left me anything they had that wasn't compensated, including their rations and then left as well. As Dede placed her things on the stack, I reached over to hug her, pressing the data pad into her hands. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. I nodded my asset as the leader came up to us.

He glanced over at Dede and Padme, who were the only ones left, well knowing there were part of the leadership with the rescue mission. "I'm telling you to go to Aritha and tell him that I mean business and that he has twenty four hours to comply with our demands or that I'll kill her." He glanced at me lustfully. "I well intend to play with her first before I take joy in killing her."

Dede and Padme were going to protest to his words as the arm holding the blaster around me tightened and the clicking sounded eerily across the quiet room.

"Go girlies, before I kill her now."

I gave them a pleading look, as they actually did turn, leaving the building reluctantly, leaving me alone with cold blooded murders. Suddenly, fear rushed through me. What had I done?

  


*******

  


Through the rest of the what was left of the morning and to early afternoon, I sat in the middle of the room, mediating. Through the day there were two or three guards always there. Some of the others sat in the room, I guess just smoking a little as they bid time. I'd gathered that totally there was only about thirteen or so. I also thought that the rest of guards patrolled the city, making sure that no one got in or out, except Dede and Padme who were sent back to the others. I just prayed that the data pad contained something worthwhile on it and got to the leadership alright.

After I ate a late noon meal, I stood up and stretched out my muscles. The baby hadn't really stirred that much, mostly stayed quiet as if she sensed the tension, and knowing her mother needed to save her energy for a possible coming battle..

"The twenty-four hours is nearly out chick." One of the guards told me later that evening as I slowly paced around the room, feeling the faster current of the Force, as it was preparing for the upcoming battle.

I stopped and stared at him for a moment or two before speaking to him. "There is plenty of time."

He just grunted in response, watching my every moment with his blaster. It was nearly an hour later when another young guard ran in. "There here."

"Where is Gunthuer Aritha?" Was the first words out the leader's mouth as they all came in from the outside or from their control room.

"I"m right here."

Aritha came into the room, flanked by the four Jedi, wearing civilians clothing. "Why don't you let the little lady go?"

"Not until I get what I want. First of all, I want you to step down as governor and let the Resistant set up a new government. That's the only way you won't ruin our lives again. You always forgot us in everything. And lastly...you're life for hers." 

"You're going to start another war. I"m sure that's not what you want."

"Why should we even care?"

"Why are you doing this?" Gunthuer Aritha didn't answer his question, but asked one of his own.

"Your son killed our innocent families. That's why we don't care."

"But isn't that what you are doing? Threatening to take the lives of the innocent?"

"It doesn't matter now, you hypocrite." The blaster tightened against my temple. "You are fine one to talk. Your own son taking lives and now you are proclaiming peace. What a laugh."

"That's the past. Put the weapon down. We can talk about this. We need your help trying to rebuild our lives, together."

"You don't want our help, but to save your own skin. You won't step down will you?"

"No." He said firmly. "Though, we want peace, like everyone else. I lost my own son and learned to let it go. You can do the same. We're not that much different, you and I."

I could sense him wavering slightly with indecision, but a surge through the Force warned me that it was short lived. 

Mere seconds before the guy holding me pulled the trigger, I yanked my elbows back into his stomach. He gave a gasp of surprise, falling back. Reaching out with the Force, I immediately, called his blaster to me, wanting to protect myself. As he drew out another weapon, I pulled the trigger back, as Obi-Wan had taught me to, hitting him in the thigh.

He howled in pain and clutching his leg, fell back onto the floor. Stepping away, I immediately felt bad, but I had no choice in the matter. I felt a sudden, strong push in the Force, telling me to focus, not dwelling on the man that I shot. So, I turned, kicking another guy in the stomach, knowing instinctively that he was right there, ready to kill me. 

As I ducked a few stray bullets that flew over my head, I could feel the Force moving in me. I realized that it just wasn't me, but also in my baby. It was like she wanted to be a part of it or at the least she sensed what was happening to her mother. I could feel her move in me as one of the Jedi approached, after they had managed to disarm all the guards and apprehended them into their custody. 

"You all right?"

I nodded my head, tucking the blaster in my robe, extremely glad that this was over. "I"m fine."

During the next few minutes, the resistant movement members where gathered and taken back to the main headquarters to discuss what to do with them. They also brought back the townspeople, wanting to keep them safe, especially as night dawned. 

After having a long day, we decided to lock up the men and decided what to do in the morning, calling it a night. After sleeping on a concrete flooring, I was let into one of the ships to be able to sleep on a bed. Feeling exhausted, I easily tucked the covers around me, nearly falling asleep. But the thought of what I was going to tell my husband when I went home kept me awake for a few minutes longer.

  


*******

  


The next day dawned clear and bright. And since I'd become pregnant, I unfortunately awakened early once again. This little one must be a morning person, I couldn't help, but think to myself as I went into the refresher. Of course, my rational mind assured me that this little one, though already knowing something about the Force, had no concept of time as yet.

Smiling to myself despite the fact of how tired I felt, I took a long hot shower, dressed, then headed back to the main area to see what needed to be done next. Of course, everyone hovered over me, especially Dede, to make sure I was alright.

"Are you sure you just don't want to go home now?" She asked me again during breakfast, making me loose count of how many times she already asked that same question.

I sighed. "I'm fine Dede." I gave her a small smile. "The only thing I'm concerned about right now is what I'm going to tell Obi-Wan when I get back."

Dede laughed. "Tell you what, as long as you take it easy today and don't tell Marlo, I won't say a thing to your husband or his apprentice."

That I could go along with. "You have yourself a deal. I won't say anything either."

"Good." She glanced at me again, worry still sketched on her features. "Maybe on Naboo you could....." The look on my face stopped her sentence short.

"Dede, we're fine. I would know if something was wrong and if something goes wrong, I'll see someone. Can we talk about something else for now?"

Dede's sigh told me she was giving in for the moment at least. "All right, but beware, they are going to assign you to the first crew to Naboo."

"I'm not surprised at that." With that we remained quiet, finished eating and joined everyone else in the planning meeting.

  


*******

  


After thoroughly discussing everything that happened, we decided to have the goons help clean up the parts of the planet that were actually habitual. We thought it would be good therapy for them, helping others also move on with their lives. A few of the men still had a few pieces of their more extended families left, some even on the other side. Maybe this incident would help start the healing process of some of them. And they would also start helping others that were staying rebuild a government, together.

Anyway, I didn't get to be too involved in this because, as Dede projected, Padme, and I would be leading the first group to Naboo just the next morning. Most of the group going with us was some in the nearby village that we helped in the first few days of our arrival and the one that was with us during the hostage. So, I spent most of the time, organizing the lists of things, people and such we would need to bring with us. Of course, this was something I could do sitting down. I hated being forced down like that, but I was tired and now wasn't the time nor the place for a major argument, which I had no doubt would ensue with Dede.

I easily collapsed in bed that night, glad that the day was over and I could rest. Listening to the quiet of the ship, I reached toward the Force, easily picking out the Jedi as well as my friends, and the people under our protection. Dipping in deeper I instinctively reached toward where I could find Obi-Wan and could just barely feel his presence, which meant he and Anakin were across the galaxy. Now we couldn't talk telepathically or anything like that being separated for more than a star system, but if we were relatively close, we could still pick up each other's emotions. However, if we were a long way from each other, all we got were fleeting presences. So, it was safe to assume that he would have no inkling that anything remotely dangerous had occurred. So, in other words, I might be able to get away with not telling him that I was held hostage. I especially didn't want him to know since I was with child and he did tell me he had an odd feeling about this, which turned out to be right.

Sighing, I let go of the slight presence of Obi-Wan and thought of our daughter. I couldn't help, but smile as I touched my slightly rounded middle and felt her settle down. Reaching toward her in the Force, I sent her waves of my love and protection. I could tell she was grabbing a hold of it, slightly projected back her love and what I could almost detect as a goodnight mamma. I wiped a tear away as I continued to stroke my middle lovingly, helping her settle down from the last days events. It wasn't that much later that I fell asleep myself, dreaming of a little girl with dark red hair and sparkling blue-green eyes.

*******

The next morning it didn't take that long to get things ready to go. Our job in Naboo was to get the resettlement begun. Now, teams, still on Naboo, had already worked some, so we just had to get them settled into homes and begin there new lives. Of course, adjustment would take a lot longer than the move itself, but the Jedi would stay there for a few weeks and they could always find help among the natives later.

Now, most of the time on the ship, I spent either resting in my small quarters, shared with Padme, or helping the people keep calm during the couple day flight. It was a time of peace and quiet, one that I enjoyed thoroughly. However, what drove me nuts was that after the tension from everything had settled down, my food cravings started to come back.

On the night before we landed on Naboo, I finally had to go get something to eat. I had come back, mumbling something about wondering where my husband was when I really needed him, when I ran into a piece of furniture.

Padme instantly woke up at the groan of pain I must have let out. "Meagan are you alright?"

I leaned down, examining where the short table hit my leg. Rubbing it, I discovered there would be a slight bruise. "Just wasn't looking where I was going. I'll be fine."

She raised an eyebrow in question as I could see her reaching toward a light. "Are you sure? I mean you are up and about in the middle of the night. Are the passengers alright? Is something going on....?"

I straightened up as I walked back to bed, well knowing she could probably tell I was pregnant or at least very curious about what was going on. "There is nothing wrong except that I was satisfying a very intense food craving that wouldn't go away and wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Her eyes widened as she glanced at my form and after hearing my words put together the situation. "No wonder Dede's concerned for you. I am assuming she knows of your condition?"

I nodded as I settled back into bed. "Obi-Wan and I just started telling people, so I guess she doesn't feel that comfortable telling others yet."

She smiled, sitting up in bed. "Congratulations. I"m sure Obi-Wan and Anakin are pleased, though I'm surprised Ani hasn't told me yet."

"Thanks." I paused before continuing. "Well, we had asked him not to say anything for a while, but I wouldn't be surprised if you had a letter from him telling you all about the fact he's going to be Uncle Anakin."

"So, they both are excited?"

I smiled, gently rubbing my middle again, trying to settle her down again. "Yes, but they also watch my every move. I wouldn't be here right now if this wasn't an assignment."

"What are you going to tell them when you get back?"

"I have no idea." I told her honestly. "And no matter what I say, I won't be leaving the Jedi Temple again to this baby's born."

"When are you due anyway?"

"In the late summer, on Republic time."

"Really? If you hadn't gotten up, I wouldn't have ever known."

I giggled at that. "Well, these Jedi robes can hide anything. I know I've been putting on weight lately."

She nodded as I started yawning. "We'd better get back to sleep, morning will come early."

I nodded as she turned out the lite and I immediately fell back asleep.

  


*******

  


In the morning Padme and I talked about different things, including if we had started talking about names and if she ever wanted to get married and have a family. That didn't surprise me too much, she was a loving gentle woman. She did confess she didn't see how having a political career and a family could work. I wasn't going to say anything, well knowing Anakin still had a huge crush on her, but when she outright asked me how we did it, I couldn't lie.

"It isn't easy. There are times where we hardly see each other and I want to scream in frustration because we can only talk over communicators. However, we love each other and that we are soul mates, staying together for a reason. We've made it a habit when we are on planet to spend at least some time alone together. Just like everything, you have to work on it." I smiled at her as we came up to the cockpit for landing on Naboo. "Despite some difficulties, I wouldn't trade the relationship we have or for having a baby for anything. It is worth it."

She nodded her thanks as we settled back into chairs in the cockpit, for the descent. As I watched the beautiful planet of Naboo appear in the view finder, I easily remembered my first trip there, right after our honeymoon, the serene beauty, the friends we made, but also the night Obi-Wan and I spent in the hanger. Even now, I could recall the pain I felt in him at being back to the place where he lost his beloved Master. Still, even now, I could feel Qui-Gon's presence in the Force here, his bright strong light, filling the planet with a gentle peace.

I felt Padme nudge me with her elbow. "Meagan? You okay?"

I wiped the tears that I barely realized where there. "I"m fine, it's just when I see Naboo, no offense, but it's a little painful."

She nodded her head in instant understanding. "Master Jinn was a wonderful man and a great Jedi."

I nodded, still overcome with emotion. We still missed him very much. "Yes he was."

"So, you knew him?"

I nodded. "I spent an entire year with him and Obi-Wan on my first trip here. He took me in when I had no where else to go and he was a father to Obi-Wan."

Sensing my need for quiet, she didn't make another comment. Extremely grateful, I gave her a slight smile, trying to release my feelings into the Force. It helped greatly when we landed soon and we had to get to work, forcing my thoughts away from a man that I desperately wished my daughter could have known.

  


AN: Well, Meagan managed to get out of this one, but she might just get it when Obi-Wan finds out about this....By the way....she just might not tell him about this....and imagine what could happen if someone else told him?????? LOL After this mission concludes, maybe they will settle on a name for the baby and some other fun stuff....Hope you continue to read and review..... 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about six years. (Anakin is now about fifteen.) Meagan has been back for about two years now. 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Obi-Wan and Meagan have now gotten married and are living happily in the Jedi Temple, with Anakin still being trained. 

  


Chapter Twenty,

  


I stood at the window at my room in the palace on Naboo, staring at the stars. The sky was bright and the lights twinkled in the velvety darkness. I leaned my cheek against the cool of the window pane, missing Obi-Wan terribly. We had been apart many times since our marriage, but now, it seemed harder. Sighing, I stretched out with the Force, feeling comforted by the love I felt with our daughter. 

"Meagan?" My thoughts were almost rudely interrupted by a knocking on my door.

"Come in." I turned from the window as Padme Naberrie Amidala walked into the room.

"Jedi Master Jema Deford is on the holomessenger for you." She informed me.

I nodded, wondering what Jema wanted. "I'll be there in a moment."

"Alright." She turned to go, but paused before turning back to me. "Do you know where the communication room is?"

I quickly thought back to my previous trip and found I was coming up with absolutely nothing. "Give me a moment and I'll be with you."

She nodded and stepped outside the room while I found my shoes and robe, putting them on. We spoke very little as we walked through the halls of the exotic palace. When we entered the room, I was guided to a screen and immediately activated it to see my friend sitting by the messenger in our office at the Jedi Temple.

"Meagan, are you alright?" Jema immediately greeted me.

"Hello to you too." I couldn't help but sass back. 

"I heard what happened with you being held hostage."

I sighed, hoping that it wasn't all over the Temple. "I take it's going around the Temple."

"Actually, I heard it from the Council after the Jedi teams reported what happened." She paused, sensing my relief. "Are you alright?"

"I'm a little tired, but everything is fine."

Jema knew that was all she was going to get on that subject. "The Council told me that the relocation is going well."

I nodded. "We've already had several groups being settled in Theed and other towns throughout the planet. I'm mostly helping keep things organized and counseling them."

Jema seemed pleased. "Good, you don't need to be doing anything more than that right now."

"Anyway, we have only a couple more groups to go, so that shouldn't take too much longer. Most of the resettling will be a longer process where the natives will help."

"The Council told the Jedi that too, so I believe all of you will be coming back sometime after the last group is somewhat settled."

I nodded. "Thanks for telling me. I hadn't seen the Jedi in close to a week. I've been on Naboo this entire time, while they've been going back and forth."

"Then we will see you when you get back. Make sure you keep a record of what happened. The Council and our office will want a full report."

"I know." Writing reports wasn't my favorite thing to do, nor was it Obi-Wan's, but we did it anyway. "How are things there?"

Our business part of the discussion was over, so I felt it safe to discuss more pleasant things. "Same as usual. The staff says hello and sends their best wishes to you and the team."

"Thanks......have you seen Obi-Wan and Anakin?"

Jema shook her head. "Not since about a week ago. They left planet, but he didn't tell me any details. So, most likely he'll be gone when you get back. Though, he did say that you'd better get your proper rest when you get back and see the Healer's."

I couldn't help but laugh, even though I knew it was going to be a while before we saw each other again. "That sounds like my husband. He's gotten so protective and it drives me crazy."

Jema laughed. "He's just trying to be a good husband and father."

"I know."

"What are you going to tell him when you both get back?"

I sighed. "Not sure. He's going to burst a blood vessel over this."

"He'll find out." Somehow Jema seemed to sense that I was seriously thinking of not telling Obi-Wan about the hostage situation.

"You mean you didn't tell him?" Maybe I could actually get away with it.

"Actually I was informed about this shortly after he left, so, no he doesn't know."

"Good." Maybe just maybe.

Jema smiled slightly as the conversation concluded. "Anyway, I'd better go Meagan. We have a staff meeting in a few minutes."

Though I enjoyed talking to my friend, I didn't want to hear her tell me that I had to tell my husband what happened. "Say hi to everyone for me and thanks for calling."

"Your welcome. May the Force be with you."

"And with you." With that I hit the disconnect button and my friend's image vanished.

  


******* 

The next week passed by fast as the last groups came to Naboo. I was enjoying helping these people, but I was ready to go home. I didn't know if I was just homesick, tired, missing Obi-Wan or terrified that something might happen, hurting my baby. Having Dede around helped and I know she missed her husband Marlo. So, it was on a rainy day that Dede, the Jedi and I were leaving, with Padme and several others seeing us off.

Padme and I hugged goodbye "Despite what happened it was good to see you again."

I smiled. "That it was."

She pulled back. "When you see Obi-Wan and Ani, give them my best wishes." She handed me a small data pad. "Can you give this to him?"

Though she hadn't told me that she received a letter from Anakin, the data pad told me otherwise. "I will."

"And congratulations again. I didn't tell Anakin that you told me before he did."

I laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell him either."

She laughed with me as I turned to go. "I'm assuming we will see you when I'm on Coruscant next time."

"We'll look forward to it." With that I boarded the transport and left for home.

On the way home, we mostly talked, wrote reports and slept. After getting back, reported to the Council and my office, I went straight to bed. The Healer's could wait another couple hours. Besides Jema nearly ordered me to go get some much needed rest.

So, it was later when I wound my way down to the Healers, knowing I had to go, being ordered from the Jedi Council. It wasn't my favorite thing to do, but it was for our best interest and Master Yoda seemed especially concerned. 

Master Jessie, the head Healer, greeted me in the front waiting room. "The Council told me that you would be coming down."

I nodded as she led me through the center to an examining room. "I just wanted to get a little settled back in before heading here."

"That's understandable." She paused as she glanced at me. Well, it was more than just a glance. "How do you feel? They gave me a brief report so I could know what to look for."

"I'm just a little tired, but I feel pretty good considering what happened."

She believed this as she helped me sit up on the table for the exam. "Good."

We talked about what happened during the trip and such while she examined me. "She's starting to respond to me in the Force." I had just told her what I felt during the major shoot out at the end of the hostage situation. 

Master Jessie glanced up from the notes she was scribing. There was a mixture of surprise and pleasure on her face before she quickly masked it. "Really?"

"She's been doing it since then. I've been feeling her physically too."

She stood up from where she was sitting and came to stand by me, putting her hand on my stomach. She reached out into the Force toward the bright light that was our daughter. The baby was immediately startled and began reaching for me. It was like she was calling for Mommy to help her. I could physically feel her move as if she was trying to hide behind me, expecting me to protect her.

Master Jessie retreated, trying not to laugh. "Well, she obviously knew I was there, but didn't like it. Of course, I can't blame her, she doesn't know me."

I rubbed my middle with affection, calming my little one down. "How is she doing?"

"She's strong in the Force, that much I know for sure." She paused before going on. "Like you, she's tired and just needs some down time. You two, other than being tired, are just fine."

I sighed with relief, glad that the situation didn't cause any problems that I didn't feel. "That's good."

Master Jessie looked at me seriously for a moment before speaking again. "I want you to get a couple day's worth of rest. No working. Come see me again if you don't feel any better in several days."

I nodded, immediately knowing I would have too, but after what happened, I didn't mind. We talked about other things and my medical leave before Master Jessie handed me a date pad. 

"Unless I see you sooner, I want you to come by in several weeks, like we've talked about before. You can set up an exact time with one of my assistants. Take this to them and they'll get you set up."

I nodded and turned to leave, glad that besides getting some rest, we were fine. 

  


Obi-Wan's point of view

  


As Anakin and I walked through the quiet, sleeping halls of the Temple I couldn't help, but feel glad that we were home from this mission. I did enjoy leaving and helping others, but there was something calm, something peaceful about the Temple that was home to me. Of course, it helped that my wife spent a good part of her time at home.

"Master...." I turned, realizing Anakin was talking to me. "You're thinking about Meagan, aren't you?"

I raised an eyebrow, amused that my young Padawan could read me so easily. "Why do you think that?"

"You just looked lost in thought for about a second and that's usually when you are thinking of Meagan." He nearly smirked.

"Is that so?" I mused more to myself than to Anakin.

He laughed as we turned down the hallway toward our separate quarters. "Yes Master."

Before he palmed open his door, I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Except for going to your classes, you have a free day tomorrow. We can resume our regular schedule the day after." After his wide smile, I continued. "However, I highly suggest you to use your time wisely."

He managed to keep a straight face, well knowing what I meant. "Thank you Master."

I smiled. "Good night Anakin."

"Good night. Say hi to Meagan."

"I will." With that I walked the rest of the way to our quarters. 

Meagan was already asleep when I got home. As I climbed into bed a little while later, I marveled at the joy I felt in having Meagan as my wife. Just watching her sleep, her dark red hair fanned across the pillow, her arms wrapped around it, was amazing. I reached out and placed my hand on her soft check. Even in her sleep she was beautiful. Sliding in next to her, I curled my arms around her middle, feeling the small bulge that indicated her condition. I sighed deeply, glad to be home with her and holding her close once again.

  


The next morning I awoke early. I quietly climbed out of bed, letting Meagan sleep. After my usual routine, I ate a light breakfast. Sometime later, I went back to our room, sensing that Meagan had woke up.

"When did you get back?" She asked me as I sat down next to her on the bed.

"Late last night." I told her, pushing some stray curls out of her face. "You were asleep, so I didn't want to disturb you."

She smiled as she snuggled close against me. "That was nice, but you still should have woke me."

I shook my head. "You need your rest."

She fought to not roll her eyes. "It wouldn't have taken much to say hello and got a kiss."

Not wanting to start an argument, I leaned down and kissed her soundly. "Feel better?"

"Much." She grinned, kissing me back.

"How was your trip?" I asked her as she rose out of bed, remembering my unease about her going to Delford. "Anything interesting happen?"

She shrugged as she went into the refresher. "No, everything went fine. It's just that those poor people, having been through so much, and losing their homes."

"How are they doing?" Relocations were never easy.

"On the whole, the people of Delford are fairly well. Some were ready to start a new life and some weren't. Though, they will be mourning their losses for quite a while."

I could tell she was a bit emotional about it, so I decided not to press the issue. If there was more, she would have told me. "How's Dede?"

"She's fine. It was good to have her along with me. Made it a bit easier."

I nodded, coming up from behind her after she changed clothes, pulling her back against me. "You feel okay?"

She turned in my arms. "Just a little tired, but I'll be fine."

We kissed again and held each other for a long moment, just glad to be near each other. She looked like she was about to say something when my comlink started blinking. She stepped away and left the room as I answered the call.

Several minutes later, I found her eating sliced fruit in the dinning area. "I'll be back . The Council wants a report of the mission since we just checked in last night."

She nodded. "Okay."

I gave her another kiss before leaving the room.

  


The next couple days passed by quickly as Anakin and I picked up our regular Temple schedule and Meagan did her thing, though she said Jema wanted her to rest after her trip. I asked her directly if something happened and if she was alright. Meagan shook her head, saying Jema was overly concerned about her and the baby. But she went along to appease her since she was a little tired. Though, this sounded a little odd to me, Meagan had never lied and I didn't think she would start now. So, I threw it off. If they weren't concerned, I shouldn't be either. 

It was one afternoon when I was heading back from a training session when Master Jessie and I nearly ran into each other. After the initial greetings, she placed a hand on my arm. "How's Meagan doing?"

I smiled slightly. "She's fine."

"Good. I told her to get some rest after what happened while she was on Delford."

Now that threw me for a loop and it took me a moment or two to find my voice. "What do you mean happened on Delford?" 

"You know the hostage situation....." Her eyes went wide. "Oh, no, she didn't tell you?" "Held hostage?" I couldn't help, but blurt out barely before the Healer finished her explanation about how Meagan and some others were held by some radicals who wanted to take the planet over. "What did she tell you?"

"Actually the Council briefed me about the situation since they told her to come see me. I have her on medical leave till the beginning of next week."

"Is she alright? She's been a little tired, but she's looked fine" I was hoping that she was alright, not lying to me on that issue as well.

"She and the baby are fine besides just being tired. I thought a few days worth of rest would be good for them."

Well, I felt a little bit better. "Thanks for telling me. She didn't mention anything the last day or so."

Master Jessie nodded. "She was probably a little nervous about telling you what happened, and just hadn't figured out how to tell you."

I sighed, wondering why Meagan deliberately hid it from me. "Then I'd best go to her."

She nodded and we both went our separate ways. 

  


Meagan's point of view

  


I was fixing dinner in the kitchen late one afternoon when Obi-Wan came back in from the training session with Anakin. I turned to him as he entered the room, wanting to ask him what he wanted to drink and if the Padawan would be joining us when I saw the tightly controlled emotions in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He managed through clinched teeth. "You should be telling me that."

I was truly puzzled as I stared at him, thinking he and Anakin had fought and was taking it out on me. "Obi-Wan what are you talking about?"

He took a step closer and I was starting to shake at what I was reading in his eyes. "Does the words hostage situation mean anything to you?"

I nearly dropped the glass I was holding as I managed to sit it on the counter. I was in trouble now since I had decided not to tell him. I thought I was home free, but now he knew I lied to him. "I'm guessing you found out what happened on Delford."

He nodded. "Meagan, what were you thinking in not telling me what happened?"

"Maybe because I didn't want you to get upset like this. I didn't think you needed to be troubled about this. You have enough to worry about without throwing me in there too." The second the words left my mouth I knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"Meagan, we're married, why wouldn't I want to know? What happens to you happens to me too." He placed his hands on his hips, eyes furious. "Why did you lie to me? I straight out asked you if anything happened on the trip and you told me nothing did."

I looked down. "How did you find out?" 

"Master Jessie. We nearly ran into each other and she asked me how you were doing." Obi-Wan took me by the arm, leading me to the couch in the living room. "I didn't want to tell her that I had no idea what she was talking about."

"So, I guess she told you everything."

"She told me enough." He quickly repeated the conversation between them.

I sighed, my lips trembling. I didn't know what was worse, feeling so emotional because he found out, that maybe I should have told him or scared of what he was going to do with me now. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked into my eyes, still furious, his voice low and husky. "I'm more upset that you lied to me than with what happened to you."

"Do you tell me every detail of your missions?"

"I tell you everything that I can. Most of the missions Anakin and I go on are classified information that I'm sworn not to divulge to anyone, including my wife"

"That's precisely my point." I hoped that was right on this case.

He just glared at me. "And in this instant, yours wasn't classified. You don't have that excuse."

I crossed my arms across my chest, thinking it was completely unfair that I would sit at home, trying not to worry about missions I would know nothing about and he got every detail concerning mine.

"Meagan." His voice was nearly a growl and I've never seen him this worked up before. "What happened?"

I sat there quietly, trying to decide what to tell him. Finally, I was about to tell him all of it when I felt the life stir within me. She had been cowering in fear during the fight, not only feeling my emotions, but Obi-Wan's as well. She immediately reached for me in the Force, trying to find comfort. 

Obi-Wan must have sensed it as I rubbed my stomach, trying to calm both of us down. "What?" He reached toward her and she immediately grabbed onto me as hard as she could.

"It's alright." I sent her. "Mommy's here."

The little one seemed to settle down somewhat as Obi-Wan stared at me for a moment or two. "And when where you going to tell me about that?"

"If you'd hadn't come in here yelling at me, I just might have." With that, I got up, leaving the room, wanting some time alone and time to comfort my little one.

After soaking in a hot tub, and changing into something comfortable, I ventured out into the main area, realizing Obi-Wan wasn't in the apartment. Glad that he was gone, I ate a good-sized meal, knowing that I could wake up in the middle of the night, extremely hungry. I read a bit that evening and went to bed early, trying to sort out the fight. I finally fell into a deep sleep, barely hearing Obi-Wan come in and go to bed.

  


I woke up slowly the next morning, feeling the baby move in me, and I could feel that she was ready for Mommy to get up and get something to eat. I sighed and rose. After spending a moment in the refresher, I went into the living area. Obi-Wan was in the corner, meditating.

Not wanting to disturb him, I crept into the kitchen, making a cup of tea. I thumbed through the cabinets, trying to decide what to eat as the baby was becoming impatient with my indecision. "It's all right. I"m getting something for us to eat." I sent to her along with a wave of my love. I felt her sigh and settle down, knowing I would take good care of her. Finally settling down with some fruit and cut ham, I ate my breakfast, curled up into the kitchen chair. 

"Meagan?" I was just about finished when I heard my name.

"Yes?" I turned to face my husband as he came into the room, knowing I couldn't avoid him for forever.

He sighed as he took a sip of his coffee. "Are you sure you are alright?"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering where he was going to take this. I wasn't in the mood for another fight. "I'm fine. Master Jessie said we just needed some rest and I've been doing that."

He didn't say anything as I got up, washing my dishes, then putting them away.

"Did you eat?" I asked him as I straightened the kitchen.

He nodded, watching my every movement "I just cut up a few pieces of fruit."

I smiled slightly as he washed his coffee cup, then reaching around me to put it up. "Thanks, I quite can't reach things anymore."

He glanced down at me as his arms pulled me close. "I don't mind."

I sighed, then leaned against him, some of the tension melting away. "We should talk. What are you doing today? I'm still on medical leave."

"Anakin and I have some sessions this afternoon after his classes. So we have time."

"Can he swing by here? I have something for him."

Obi-Wan looked puzzled for a second as I explained that I ended up on Naboo.

"Did you know that before you left?"

I looked down. "Afraid so. I was thinking that if he knew where we were going, he would have insisted to come along. And considering your worries, you might have let him too."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I would have too."

"That would have been interesting....anyway, Padme has a letter for him. She found out about the baby and then Anakin wrote her about it."

"And I take it, she nor you would tell Anakin that she found out before he wrote her about it."

I smiled as he led us into the living room, sitting us comfortably down. "It's our little secret."

Obi-Wan slipped his arms around me. "I'll tell you what, why don't you tell me what happened on this mission and then I'll tell you what occurred on ours?"

It was only fair, besides now that he had heard I was held hostage, he deserved to hear all of it. Besides refusing to disclose it to him now would put a strain on our marriage, one that I probably didn't want, especially now. 

Leaning up against him, I told him about the trip. I left out the parts where the guards made passes at me. He didn't need to hear that and it didn't effect the outcome of the mission anyway.

"Meagan I wish you didn't take risks like that, especially now." He commented, quite calmly I might add, after I was done.

"The Force was guiding me and I couldn't sit around with all those innocent women and children to get hurt or killed. You know you would have done the same thing."

He nodded. "I know, but I'm a little attached to you two."

I smiled coyly. "Only a little."

"Very funny Meagan."

I pulled back. "Okay, where did you go and what was your and Anakin's assignment?"

He went on and told me all about their mission. Then for the next little while, we just talked, mainly apologizing for lying, yelling and such. At one point he tentatively placed a hand on my middle. "So she really is responding to you in the Force?"

I nodded, covering his hand with my own. "When the bullets starting flying, it was like she wanted to grab a lightsaber and fight those goons. Or that she was sensing what was happening. It's been wonderful, feeling her like this."

He was quiet for a moment or two. "Will she know me? I mean with that fight and all?"

I shrugged. "She knew Master Jessie was examining her the other day and she, like last night, reached for me. I don't know how she will react to you now."

He remained quiet as he pulled me close. I sighed, glad to back in his arms and that we weren't mad at each other. Closing my eyes, I easily drifted asleep.

I woke up sometime later, wondering how long I was asleep when I felt the baby move. She knew I was waking up, so she did too, stretching as she did. I smiled, reaching for Obi-Wan, placing his hands where the baby was. His eyes widened as he realized what that was.

He reached into the Force toward her slowly, thinking it would make this easier. However, she was immediately startled and hid herself behind my Force presence. "It's alright little one. He won't hurt you, that's your Daddy. He loves us." After a few moments of gentle coaxing, I was able to help her reach toward Obi-Wan. I felt the Force swirl around us as Obi-Wan was more than awed by the strength of the baby and the brightness of the Force. I sighed, glad things were now alright. 

  
  
  
  


AN: "You're late......You look terrible." (First part spoken in Elvish from the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers.) Sorry that it took this long to get these two chapters out for ya'll.....We've thinking about LOTR all the time since it was just released onto video, and been busy with school starting for Sasha and a couple different computer problems. However, they are here for you now!!! We hope you've enjoyed these two chapters and will continue to review!!!

  


Just for a future note, you might be seeing some lines from LOTR since we've been watching it a lot lately....We just can't get enough of it.......a cute sexy elf doesn't help matters either!!!! They, at least right now, are on the top of our favorites list along with Star Wars of course... 

Enough babbling for now.......hope to hear from ya'll........


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about six years. (Anakin is now about fifteen.) Meagan has been back for about two years now. 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Obi-Wan and Meagan have now gotten married and are living happily in the Jedi Temple, with Anakin still being trained. 

  


Chapter Twenty One

  


As the next few weeks passed, Obi-Wan and I were still a bit weary of each other since our big fight concerning the Delford situation, though we were getting through it. Anakin was growing like a weed and was constantly in our kitchen, and being pregnant, so was I. I often wondered how my husband actually put up with both of us or if any of us would make it to the baby's birth. 

Anyway, I went back to work after my medical leave was over and feeling like normal again, well as close to normal as I could get being half way through my term. The only thing that bothered me was that I was completely grounded. The Council wouldn't let me go on an away mission, neither would Jema, Master Jessie or my husband. Of course, I didn't mind too much as long as they let me leave the Temple now and then, so I wouldn't go stir crazy before I had the baby. 

So, most days I would help the office keep organized and running smoothly and Jema always had lots of paperwork for me to do. Dede, Jema and I often got together and talked about things, especially the baby. It was on of our chat sessions that they told me that Obi-Wan and I needed to pick a name. Realizing how right they were, I decided to bring it up to him that night. 

"Isn't it about time that we decide on a name?" I asked as I brushed out my hair that same evening.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "And do you have any suggestions?"

"I have several names in mind." I straight out told him as we were getting ready for bed. "Besides, we've got a feel for her and I think she wants us to name her. Jema and Dede both told me we had to decide on one soon."

Obi-Wan pulled me against him as he crawled into bed next to me. "That makes sense, but what's your feel for it?" 

I knew he was making fun of me, but I ignored it. "Something strong because she is, but something feminine at the same time."

"Like you." He glanced down at me, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. "Strong and independent, but having a wonderful heart."

I smiled as I snuggled close to my husband. "You have any ideas?"

He shrugged. "A few. We can discuss this in the next few days." He told me as I couldn't help, but yawn. It had been a long day.

With soothing waves from the Force I easily feel asleep in warm, strong arms.

  


So, over the next while we talked about names nearly every chance we could. Of course, I was thinking of the names I liked, mostly being more familiar ones from Earth and Obi-Wan came up with some ones I could barely even pronounce. We argued constantly over this and Anakin got quite a laugh over our stupid fights. Of course, we would often ask him to pick between us.

"Don't put me in the middle." He finally protested one night. "I won't pick. Either way, my Master or worse yet, his pregnant wife, is not going to like it."

Obi-Wan and I glanced at each other in shame, realizing we were acting like children. After we apologized, Anakin calmly suggested to come up with a list and make a decision from that and make a compromise.

"When did you get so wise?" Obi-Wan asked him, noticing the boy that he first met on Tatooine was growing up.

Anakin shrugged. "While you two were arguing like the initiates." 

We could both tell by the smirk on his face that he was just playing with us. After having a much-needed laugh, we went back to eating our dinner and started to talk about something else.

It was a day or so later that we sat down like rational adults and discussed the issue.

"Where I come from names are important and often mean something. Not just a bunch of letters put together." I started out as we were getting ready for bed. 

He turned and looked at me. I could tell I shocked him with that latest statement. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's…just…." I sat down on the edge of our bed, in tears. Sometimes my emotions where constantly swinging from one pendulum to the next. It was driving me nuts that I couldn't control them all the time.

I heard him sigh as he came down and sat next to me. "I know you didn't. You are entitled to a few mood swings."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Only a few?"

He slipped an arm around me and pulled me close against him, laughing at my question. "Meagan, in all seriousness, Anakin is right. I don't like fighting with you, especially now."

"I know." I started out, wiping my eyes dry. "I don't like fighting either, but sometimes comments fly out of my mouth before I can even think. So whatever odd things I say, forget it."

"I know." He leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I love you."

I looked up at him. "I love you too."

Our lips touched gently and then grew in intensity. Suddenly the baby kicked between us. Instantly we both pulled back and Obi-Wan's hands followed the baby's movements for several moments until she settled back down.

"We still have to decide on a name." He made the comment as I climbed into bed a little while later.

I settled against the pillows, trying to get comfortable, which was slowly becoming harder as my term progressed. "I know."

He lay down next to me and slowly rubbed the small of my back, helping me relax. "You could pick one and I could pick the other one."

I considered this for a second. "That sounds like an idea. How will we decide which name will be first?"

Obi-Wan stopped rubbing my back and pulled it against his chest, keeping his arms firmly around my middle. "I don't know. We could flip a credit."

With that I burst out laughing.

"And why do you laugh at that? Do you have a better idea?" 

"Yes, I do." I managed to quit laughing and couldn't resist teasing him. "We could flip a quarter."

"What's a quarter?" He asked me, seeing the laughter in my eyes.

"Twenty-five cent coin on Earth. We flip them like you flip credits." 

"Well, do you have one?" 

"Did you see anything with me when I first appeared?"

"Actually no. But I didn't see you appear anywhere."

"I still don't have one. So, if we can't decide you can flip a credit."

"Then why did you even bring this up?" Obi-Wan asked me, annoyed, but I could hear the smile in his words.

"I just couldn't help myself." I snuggled close to him, yawning.

He shook his head and kissed my temple. "Get some rest Meagan. We can talk about this later."

It was only a few minutes later that I fell into a deep sleep.

*******

The next morning I awoke quite early, not liking it at all. I changed my position slightly, trying to give the baby some more room. However, she was awake and wanted her mother up too. I gently rubbed my swollen stomach, sending calming waves to her through the Force. It worked at first, but it wasn't long before she was kicking me again, letting me know she wanted her breakfast. 

Groaning, I sat up and was about to climb out of bed, when Obi-Wan reached out to me.

"Meagan, what are you doing up this early?" 

I tried not to glare at him. "You might want to take that up with your daughter."

"Come here." This time he did reach me and pulled me back into his arms. His hands gently massaged my back and middle. He didn't say a word, but I could feel the hum of the Force flowing between all three of us. Feeling warm and comforted at the strong connection that included our daughter, I easily feel back asleep. 

*******

Through the next month or so, we wrote down names and tried putting our ideas together, but nothing sounded just right. The baby continued to grow inside of me and in the Force. The Healers told me that both of us were strong and healthy. Obi-Wan and I continued to work on fixing the spare room up for her, having already got some things for her. We weren't done with it yet, but would be by the time the baby came several months later. 

Late one night when I couldn't sleep, which was becoming more common than it used to be, I felt the child move within me, readjusting herself. Sighing, I rolled back over, snuggling closer to Obi-Wan, trying to fall back asleep. 

"Can't sleep?" He quietly asked me.

I nodded my head as he reached out and touched my cheek.

"She keeping you awake again?"

I shrugged, rubbing my middle, hoping our baby would settle down. "A little. Neither of us can sleep."

Obi-Wan covered his hand over my own. "I love you."

I smiled, blinking away sudden tears. "I love you too."

He leaned over, placing a kiss on my lips. "Try and get some rest."

I yawned as I felt the Force connection between us hum softly. It was almost as if I could feel her reach out her small fingers and curl them around my own. I could almost hear her laughter at her Father's gentle touch. It wasn't long before I feel asleep, but I awoke suddenly not quite an hour later, sitting straight up.

"Sasha Cyrilla Kenobi." I said out loud.

"What?" I heard him groan I repeated her name and glanced at Obi-Wan, who was finally coming awake again. "It was almost like I could see her and it fit."

He sounded the name out on his own lips, smiling. He pulled me back to bed. "I like it." He gently rubbed my stomach. "Where did Sasha come from?"

I thought for a second and then it dawned on me. "My great, great grandmother's name was Sasha. I never met her, but she was one of the bravest women I'd ever heard about. After her husband was tragically killed, she picked up her six children and moved across the country into a somewhat explored area and managed to support herself and the children. And there were times were she defended and stood up for what she believed in, despite what others thought."

Obi-Wan remained quiet while I talked. Then he asked quietly. "What does the name mean?"

"Defender of man kind."

"Sounds more than appropriate for a Jedi."

He pulled me close again, and I smiled, knowing we found the right name.

  
  


AN: Well, Sasha is now officially in the store since they've finally named their baby!!!!! Were any of you wondering when Sasha would come into story?????? Anyway, we thought a shorter, more sappy chapter would work good here to balance out the more previous chapters that were a bit more tense with the hostage situation and the fight between Obi-Wan and Meagan....Hope you continue to read and review!!! Thanks for sticking with us despite the fact we haven't updated in a while. 

  


And just for laughs....our LOTR quote for the chapter......"You couldn't have picked a better spot. What's going on? I can't see..." "Would you like to me describe it to you or do you want me to get you a box?" Gimil and Legalos during the Two Towers Helm's Deep scene.....(though the quote might not be exactly correct.....though we both love that part!)

  



	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about six years. (Anakin is now about fifteen.) Meagan has been back for about two years now. 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Obi-Wan and Meagan have now gotten married and are living happily in the Jedi Temple, with Anakin still being trained. 

  


Chapter Twenty Two

  


I sat down on the rocking chair in Sasha's room, taking out the curtains I had bought when Dede and I shopped together earlier that day. I hadn't been planning on purchasing some new ones, but I absolutely fell in love with them and just had to buy them. The new curtains were a very soft purple with light yellow patches scattered across it.

After I smoothed out the new material, I took another chair and stood on it to take the previous curtains downs. And let me tell you with this high tech, all you do is push a button and the rod comes out from the wall and then you just un attach it from the small metal post that it's connected to. So, I took off the old ones and put the new ones on the rod. 

Of course, putting the rod back on the metal post is a lot harder than taking them off. For you had to stick them in a little hole and being short and pregnant made it extremely hard. I had finally managed to get one in and was leaning over to get the other one attached when I heard Anakin come into the room.

"What do you think you are doing?" He came to stand besides me, a scowl on his face. 

"Putting up some new curtains Dede and I got this afternoon."

"Get down from there before you kill yourself." He directed, his dark blue eyes showing no room for an argument.

Sighing, I accepted his hand as I stepped down from the chair. He, without standing on the chair, easily inserted the rod and pushing the button, the rod disappeared into the wall once again.

Putting his hands on his hips, Anakin turned to glare at me. "Meagan, you shouldn't be doing things like this in your condition."

"I'm fine. I wish you two wouldn't worry so much about me. I'm just pregnant."

"That's precisely my point." He watched carefully as I bent down and started to fold the other curtains. "Let me do that."

I sighed, more than exasperated. Ever since I returned from my last mission, the two had watched me constantly. "I can handle this. And don't you have some studying to do?"

Anakin's lip twitched slightly. "Yes I do, but....."

"Not buts. Obi-Wan told me before he left to make sure you study for your finals...."

"Well, he told me to make sure you don't over do it or do anything stupid."

The two of us glared at each other for a moment before laughing and then turned from the room.

"I'll tell you what....I won't try to rearrange anything major without help if you study for your finals like you promised."

He sighed, but went along with it. "I'll right....but if I do well on my physics test can you make me some of that fudge from Earth?"

I laughed as he brought out his books, spreading them across the dinning room table. "Oh, now you're trying to be bribed to study?"

"Nope, I just need some motivation. I really don't like physics."

I looked at him with sympathy. I'd never gotten along very well with it in high school on Earth either. "Just think of it as one step to becoming a Jedi Knight. Make it a part of your goal, to do well in this class."

He looked thoughtful, but was still grimacing at his books. "Well, I guess I could try it."

I strongly resisted the feeling to recite Master Yoda's speech about there is no try, but I knew Anakin wouldn't react to it well. "How do you know it won't work unless you try it?"

He gazed at me before turning back to his books, not saying any more on the subject. I went into the kitchen to get something an afternoon snack, letting him be. Lately, except for today, he seemed almost withdrawn from me. We had always gotten along well, until....... I sighed as I felt Sasha kick me, maybe the baby was harder on him than he let on. He had also been snappish toward me. Of course I contributed it to my emotions and Anakin's test stress, along with the trip to Naboo without telling or taking him, but now it seemed that it was much more. I hoped he wouldn't be the one that did something stupid because he was jealous of the baby taking Obi-Wan away from him. Though we had both made it clear that the baby wouldn't interfere with their training or their close bond. 

I munched on my snack in the living room as Anakin continued to study. For the last week or so, Obi-Wan had been sent on a mission while his Padawan stayed in the Temple with finals. Anakin had come over to study some, but whether it was for some peace and quiet, to use Obi-Wan's resources or see me, I wasn't sure. I rubbed my swollen stomach, wishing I could find a way to reach Anakin. Maybe after the baby came things would calm down, or would they just get worse?

Suddenly Sasha kicked me extremely hard, hitting my ribs. Anakin rushed into the room as I let out a sharp cry. 

"What's wrong?" Concern was laced on his features.

I managed a very small smile as Sasha hit the same rib again. "I"m all right, that was just quite a kick. I swear if she was hitting me on the outside I would be black and blue."

He actually smiled as Sasha grew active. "Does it ever bother you?"

I grimaced as she kicked me hard again. "Sometimes when it really hurts or when I'm trying to sleep, though Obi-Wan seems to settle her down."

He glanced down at my middle watching the movements of the baby within. He slowly reached out his hand..."Can....."

I smiled, thinking that this was what he needed. "Sure, go ahead."

He tentatively placed his hand on my middle, following the movements for quite a while. "She likes to play uh?"

I couldn't help but smile. "She likes you. Sasha doesn't do that for just anyone, she usually withdraws from people she doesn't know very quickly."

Anakin looked up. "Really? She doesn't seem to mind me."

I sighed, that was a wonderful sign, though I grinned at Anakin. "Just don't tell Obi-Wan. She hid from him the first time."

He threw back his head and laughed. "Don't worry I won't mention it." He stood up a few long moments later after Sasha settled down and grinned boyishly down at me. "Can Sasha come out to play later?"

I laughed at this. "Yes, when she's not napping."

"Okay." He glanced up at the wall clock. "I'd better go to my next class....are you eating here or....."

He stopped as I just looked at him.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Are you eating or cooking anything normal tonight?"

"Actually I was planning to heat up some of that soup we had the other night."

Anakin nodded absently as I watched him stuff his books and other supplies into his bag. "Can you leave some warm for me? I don't know when I'll stop by since a group of us are studying together tonight."

"I'll leave it for you."

He slung his bag over his shoulder and leaned down to kiss my forehead. "Thanks Meagan. Don't stay up too late."

I smiled into his teasing eyes. "Yes Father."

"I'll catch up with you later." He told me, slipping on his robe.

"Bye Anakin." With that he turned and left the apartment. 

*******

  


Anakin's point of view.

I left their quarters, walking down the hallway, going to one of my last classes before our finals, actually smiling. Feeling Sasha physically and through the Force had been incredible. I couldn't wait to meet her. Though I sometimes found myself fighting jealousy. I knew in my head that this baby wouldn't affect me, but every time Obi-Wan even glanced toward Meagan, I would immediately wish she wasn't going to have a baby. I know my Master would never forget me or that he was training me, but my heart was screaming that this child would take my spot in his heart. It was hard enough leaving my mother, but I couldn't bear to lose him too, not now, not after all this time. I had, at first, been very exited about being an uncle, but overtime the affects of a baby around had begun to sink in. I started to imagine how I would be forced out of my place in this "family" and I would be cast aside. 

Shaking my head, I boarded the lift to take down to the next level with a walkway to the next building. I had to stop thinking like this. I was better than this though I was still dealing with Meagan not telling me that she was going to Naboo. I clinched my fists together, still angry. If she had told us, I would have talked Obi-Wan into letting me go with her. To protect her and make sure nothing happened to her, but she didn't, not wanting to have to deal with that. Now that made me mad, what right did she have to not to tell me that she was going to see Padme, who I was closet to, not her?

"Anakin....:" A voice floated toward me as I crossed the walkway, breaking me from my thoughts. 

I let my feelings into the Force as a friend of mine, came up toward me. "You heading to class too?"

He nodded. "I just hope we do some reviewing. I know I can't remember everything."

"You're not the only one. Physics isn't my forte."

"Tell me about it." He drawled sarcastically. 

We talked about different things as we headed toward the academic section of the Temple and joined with more Padawans, all grumbling about the coming finals. As we settled into class, I did concentrate as we studied, but Padme, Master Obi-Wan, Meagan and Sasha were not far from my mind.

  


*******

  


Studying seemed easier said than done, but I hated to admit, but making physics a part of my long-term goal was helping. Well, when she said she would make her fudge helped a little too. I seemed to go back and forth. Part of me wanted to fight the jealousy I sometimes fostered over Sasha, but other times I couldn't wait to actually hold her close in my arms. I knew it wasn't Meagan's fault completely that my Master impregnated her. I tried to think back to the time when I nearly pushed the two of them together, but there was a difference then. He would have a totally different relationship with his wife than with his daughter. His daughter would be a competing match....what am I thinking? This kid's not even born yet and I'm already ....I sighed, reaching into the Force, trying to sort out my jumbled feelings. I hoped after finals were over my brain would clear out....Great Jedi I'm going to make....I can't even concentrate. 

Throwing my books on my bed, I sat down in my favorite spot and closed my eyes, trying to relax. I reached into the Force, finding its peace and calm, slowly, but surely letting things go...at least enough to study with.

  


It was several days later that I was finally done with my finals. I felt that I had done well, even in physics. Not wanting to go back to my room, I headed over to find Meagan. After being told she left the office for the day, I headed up to their room. 

When I entered the smell of chocolate filled my senses and I found Meagan pulling a pan out of the oven. "What smells so good?"

"Fudge. Give it a minute and you can have all you want."

"But I don't know what I got on my physics test. I just took it yesterday." I said, though I wondered why I was protesting eating as much of it as I wanted.

She smiled. "Well, after getting through all your tests and you've studied and worked so hard, I figured you deserved it. You did your best and that is what counts. If you learned something valuable, it's not the grade that matters."

I smiled as we sat down in the living room, waiting for the fudge to cool. "I wish my teachers would think like that."

"I'm sure some of them do, but grading helps them know where you are and how much you are learning and where they can help you."

"Well, that does make some sense." I smiled at her. She always did have good insight into things. "But I'm just glad that they are over."

"I'll bet. I never liked finals either. However when you use what you are learning now later, it makes it worth it."

"I hope so." I paused before asking. "Can I got get some fudge now?"

She laughed a little. "Go ahead and bring me piece while you're at it."

I easily cut up the fudge, putting several pieces onto a small plate. I was hungry and I knew Meagan, especially now, wouldn't be able to resist eating more than one. 

"Put the rest away, will you?" I heard her call and I did, not wanting her to get up again.

I set the plate on the end table between us as we both took pieces. I savored the sweet taste of the rich dessert. "This stuff is to die for."

Meagan laughed, working on her own piece. "I still make it the way my grandmother did. She was famous for it."

It was then that we heard the door open and I knew Obi-Wan had come home. "Something smells good in here." He took off his robe, hanging it on the cloak rack by the door, before making his way in here. "You feel okay?" He leaned down to Meagan and I had to smile when he kissed her.

"Were fine. Are you okay?" She was quick to ask. I was wondering the same thing. He seemed fine, but with some missions you'd never know.

"Everything went fine, not even a scratch."

Meagan seemed pleased as he turned to me, sitting next to me. "And what about you?"

I smiled broadly. "I"m done."

He nodded, but wasn't finished with his questions. "And how did you do?"

"Good, even in physics."

He smiled as he took a piece of fudge. Meagan and I looked at each other, grinning. He'd always say it wasn't good for you, but if you'd put a plate in front of him........"Glad to hear it."

I relaxed a bit as we spent an enjoyable afternoon together.

  


*******

  


Meagan's point of view.

  


It was only about a week after Anakn's finals and Obi-Wan's return, when Dede and I were sitting in her office finishing up some details on a recent case. I handed her a data pad that contained the case records and we talked about what would be best for all involved. Cases with abandoned children were never easy, especially since I was pregnant. My usual objective view point was now not as objective. 

"Why don't we take a break?" Dede asked me after we were discussing this for quite a while, not really getting anywhere.

I nodded my assent since I was getting a little tired and Sasha was growing restless. "That sounds good. Why don't we go get a bit to eat?"

Dede laughed, well knowing my appetite. "And you tease Anakin about his eating habits?"

"Hey, at least I have a good reason." I protested, grinning and patting my rounded stomach as Sasha kicked me repeatedly.

Dede smiled back, giving in. "Alright, let's go."

After getting a good meal at a local café we were walking back to her office when something caught our eyes in a department store. We had a moment to go look at the window display, but we found ourselves looking around, mostly at the baby stuff.

Suddenly, I felt something building. I glanced around, feeling a warning through the Force. Something or someone was in danger. I tugged on Dede's arm, who was completely oblivious, looking at a baby cradle. "Dede, I think we need to get out of here, now." The danger light was now rapidly blinking. I didn't know what was going to happen. All I knew was that I needed to leave. Now.

Dede turned to me, well knowing how strong my intuition was, then briefly turned around before answering me. "Let's get out here then."

Taking a side exit, we thought we would be safe, but were dead wrong. Bullets started flying, breaking through the many big bay windows the store had, on all three open sides, coming from every direction. I felt a warning in the Force to duck low as one flew over my head, but only seconds later, one caught my upper chest, almost at the shoulder. 

I gasped in sudden pain, stumbling back against something, wrapping my arms around my middle as if I was protecting Sasha. I could hear her screaming in the Force at the shock my body was going through. "Hang in there little one, Mommy's still here." I sent her, trying to keep both of us calm, despite the fact I was in trouble again, deep trouble. 

Seconds later my mind flashed a picture as the room would be full with bullets again as both Dede and another woman next to me would take fatal hits. "Get down." I managed to hiss, reaching over with my good arm to push the other woman down to safety. Dede had automatically ducked at my words while trying to tend to my wound.

The fast sounds of the speeders rushed through the building as another several rounds started. I felt red hot pain shot through my arm as another one found a target. I dimly heard them screaming and felt Sasha's panic, trying to reach me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the blood that rushed out of my arm. Then reaching into the Force, I tried to find the nearest source of comfort I could...my husband. I felt my world start to spin as I could barely make out my husband telling me to hold on.....Fighting the blackness that was threatening to overwhelm me, I once again reached into the Force, letting it work through me before wrapping myself totally around Sasha. The last thing I remembered before everything went dark was that if I didn't make it through this, maybe by protecting her, she somehow could.

*******

Dede's point of view

  


"Meagan, please wake up." I tried to stop the flow of blood from her upper chest with some clothes I took from the rack by us. I could feel everything going to pieces around me, especially at all the blood, but somehow I kept going for Meagan and Sasha's sake. They had to make it. 

"I can't get her arm to stop bleeding." The other lady said, frantically trying to help Meagan, still mumbling something about being pushed down to safety. 

I glanced over from where I was, nearly blanching at the sight. Meagan's face was nearly a deadly pale and it terrified me to think that she might bleed to death before help came. Immediately, I grabbed another cloth, and both of us continued to press it against the wound. 

I felt totally helpless through the next while and it could have been seconds, minutes or hours later when the sound of sirens filled the air. They made their way through the store quite quickly. 

One medic quickly glanced over Meagan as they were assessing the wounded. "We need to get her to the hospital immediately."

I somehow managed to find my voice, despite my fear and growing shock. "No, she needs to be taken to the Jedi Temple. She works there and her husband's a Jedi."

"No wonder she told me to get down." The other woman mumbled, as much in shock as I was. 

Meagan was soon loaded up on a stretcher and taken to an ambulance. I followed very close behind, not wanting to leave her side. While we walked through the store, I couldn't help, but notice all the causalities. The store had been very crowded and some I knew died already. I desperately hoped and prayed that Meagan and Sasha wouldn't be one of them.

The ride to the Jedi Temple was fast as two medics worked on Meagan, but doing what I wasn't sure. By this time, I was only dimly aware of my surroundings and the medic asking if I was okay. I must have managed a yes because all I remember was feeling a warm blanket wrapped around me. 

When we landed at the Healer's public entrance of the Temple, there was a team already waiting for us. A woman stepped forward as the medics unloaded the stretcher. She leaned over Meagan, placing a hand on her chest and one on her middle. She turned to the others. "Let's get her inside."

Immediately they guided the stretcher quickly inside while I followed behind them, still not wanting to leave Meagan. I meant to follow her to where ever they were taking her, but I was pushed back into a waiting room. Another Jedi came and sat by me, giving me something warm to drink, looking me over.

"I'm alright. I didn't get hurt." I said, slowly coming back to normal. "Is she going to be okay?"

"We're doing everything we can." She patted my shoulder as I heard the door opening and closing and the Jedi left as I heard a voice speak.

"Dede are you sure you are alright?" I felt instant relief as Jema sat next to me, pulling me against her. 

"I"m okay, but Meagan's not." 

I looked into her grief filled eyes. "I know"

"We need to get Obi-Wan....."

"He already knows and is in with them."

I nodded, afraid to speak and loose what little control I now had, but also didn't want to speak my fear that I was going to loose one of the dearest friends I'd ever known. 

  
  


AN: Didn't see that one coming uh? Sasha and I decided to spice up the story a little....Please stay tuned and see how it all turns out.....and please keep reading and reviewing our story...We really appreciate the feedback we get from our readers.

  


And the LOTR quote for the day: "Gentlemen we don't stop until nightfall." "What about breakfast?" "You've already had it." "We've had one yes, but what about second breakfast?"

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pippin." "What about onecies, luncheons, afternoon teas, dinner, supper, he knows about them doesn't he?" "I wouldn't count on it." Conversation with Pippin, Merry, and Strider "From the Fellowship of the Ring" when Strider is leading the four hobbits to see the Elves.. 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

AN: Please let us know what ya'll are thinking about this.... if we should kill both Meagan and Sasha or just one of them....or maybe both of them will live....... We love to hear from you.....which we haven't lately, except for a couple.......

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about six years. (Anakin is now about fifteen.) Meagan has been back for about two years now. 

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Obi-Wan and Meagan have now gotten married and are living happily in the Jedi Temple, with Anakin still being trained. 

  


Chapter Twenty Three

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holding a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son, I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy, please don't take the girl  
_  


**Anakin's point of view**

**The beginning of the scene actually begins before the scene where Meagan gets shot and it will continue past that. **

  


It was one afternoon when Obi-Wan and I were sitting in a lecture about the history of the growth of the inner core that the Council told us to go to. I was only half way paying attention since I've heard it only a zillion times at the Temple, but I had to look like I was listening since I would receive another lecture from my Master when we returned home. Sighing, I crossed one leg over the other one, wishing this was over.

  


Finally, after another hour or so, Obi-Wan and I left to head back to the Temple. I was itching to work on my latest droid while I still had time before classes started again. The summer term was usually a little lighter than the regular season, and I was in an upper level saber class, which I was highly looking forward to. Not to mention the fact, by the end of the season, I'd also be holding my niece in my arms.

  


I couldn't help, but smile at the warm day, though there was something tugging at the back of my mind. I turned to Obi-Wan as he stopped abruptly. "What is it Master? I feel it too."

  


He sighed deeply, which meant that he was extremely concerned, which was not a good sign. "I can't quite pinpoint it. Let's just get back home."

  


I nodded in agreement, taking several steps forward to see if I could find a speeder we could drive to the Temple or an air taxi we could catch. I didn't get very far when I heard Obi-Wan groan in pain and he stumbled back against a nearby tree.

  


Though I sensed no immediate danger I unhooked my lightsaber before turning to Obi-Wan. His eyes were full of pain, but I could see or sense nothing that had hurt him. Then, the realization that Meagan was hurt slammed into me with such force that I nearly fell back. 

  


"Hold on sweetheart, I coming." I heard him mumble as I tried to adjust to what was happening. He somehow stood up, wavering a bit, clutching his arm as well.

  


I reached to him, helping him as we walked. "Can you tell where she is?"

  


"No." Obi-Wan shook his head as I spotted a parking lot with lots of un-owned speeders that we could use. "Meagan wasn't in the Temple, but she's been shot, twice."

  


Reeling from that and wondering if she was even alive, I mechanically punched in the Temple code to rent the speeder, then made sure my Master got in okay. As I climbed in myself, I couldn't help, but think that something like this would actually happen. I knew it wouldn't be long until the shock started to sink in. Then with another blaze of light I thought about the little one that was also affected. "What about Sasha?"

  


"I don't know Anakin. I can't sense her." His eyes glazed over, shocking me more than hearing that Meagan got shot. Even when Master Obi-Wan told me that Qui-Gon had died he'd never been this torn up or out of it.

  


Despite my own feelings and shock, I knew I had to take charge for now. "I'm going back to the Temple. We can get help and start our search from there." I told him as I tried to drive through the crowded airways.

  


Obi-Wan just nodded, seemingly pleased that I was making the decisions for us.

  


"Can you tell how she is doing?" I couldn't help but ask a few tense moments later.

  


He opened his eyes slowly before turning towards me. "I can't tell. She must be unconscious. I'm only getting a vague presence from her."

  


I couldn't decide if that was a good or bad as I flew quickly toward the Temple, somehow sensing that time was of essence. But when we arrived at the Temple, Obi-Wan directed me toward the Healer's wing, saying he was getting the sense that Meagan was already there. That was fine with me. It was the first place I was going to suggest we start with anyway.

  


When we walked through one of the entrances to the Healing Ward, the place was a frenzy to say the least. I was expecting us to be sent to a waiting room somewhere, but one of the Healer's immediately approached us. "Good. We were going to start to track you down. Meagan's put herself into some sort of trance and none of us can even begin to reach her."

  


Obi-Wan was still reeling from the shock and I didn't think that the trance was odd. Most Jedi put themselves into a healing trance after being injured. Though as the Healer spoke again, it began to sink in that Meagan had never been taught the basic Force trances and the warnings that came with them......

  


"If we don't bring her out of it now, she and the baby will die."

  


I felt my world start to spin as he lead us back to the room where Meagan lay, fighting for not only her life, but Sasha's as well. 

  


*******

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm Said "If you do what I tell you to, there  
won't be any harm" And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl_

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

I numbly followed the Healer to the ER room with Anakin by my side where I could 

sense Meagan was. She was deathly pale and covered in blood. My heart constricted at the sight. 

Master Jessie glanced up from where she was working. "We've finally managed to stop the bleeding, but she's put herself into some sort of trance. I can't reach her or the baby."

I let the words sink in, remembering the teachings about the dangers of a non trained Force sensitive using any kind of trances and the weakness of her body and the slight connection to the Force she had was only going to hurt her. I knew I didn't have much time if they were going to live.

  


Standing behind my wife, I leaned down, rubbing her temples with my fingers, trying to locate her. It took a great deal of time and energy to find her, barely there, wrapped around our daughter. "Meagan, it's all right. I'm here." I reached toward her signature, amazed at her once bright light dimmed to nearly nothing.

  


She didn't respond at first, but then slowly started reaching toward me. I could tell she was afraid that by letting go, Sasha wouldn't make it. The Force swelled around us as Anakin was feeding us his strength. "It's all right Meagan, just let go, let Anakin and the Healer's take care of Sasha....Your safe now honey...trust me.....I"ll hold you."

  


Slowly, but surely, along with Master Jessie's help, we were able to guide Meagan out of the trance she somehow put herself into. We then immediately felt Sasha's Force light pulling Meagan back towards her, not wanting to let go of her Mother. Not quite sure how to handle them both at the same time, I held onto Meagan for a second, trying to decide how to proceed.. However, before I could decide what to do, I felt Anakin reach toward the little one, easily calming her down and accessing her condition.

  


Sighing with relief, I surrounded my wife with our love, guiding her gently. Meagan groaned as she came near to waking up, but between losing all the blood, the shock of being shot, pregnant and the energy the trance stole from her, was too much on her. I suddenly felt her life Force fade away.

  


"No!" I wasn't about to lose her now, not when there was something I could do about it. I grabbed a hold of Meagan's signature, not letting go. I barely heard the Healer's around me, or Ankain's protest as he was kicked out of the room when Sasha completely panicked.

  


"Don't leave me sweetheart. I need you." All I could do was hold onto her as the Healer's worked to stabilize them.

  


It was sometime later I was aware that the crisis had passed for the moment. I could sense both Meagan and Sasha's exhaustion as I felt Meagan slip through my fingers, but at least this time it was into a comma, but it was still in a place where even I wouldn't be able to reach her. I'd never felt so helpless in my life as I drew out of the Force to find Master Jessie looking at me with a grim look on her face.

  


"Let's go find your Padawan. We need to talk."

  


I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Meagan's pale soft cheek before following the Healer from the room.

*******

**Jema's point of view**

  


I stood up and stretched my legs while we were all waiting anxiously to hear anything about Meagan's condition. Since word had gotten out that she had been involved in a flyby and the fact the Temple was now working under lock down status, the room had grown pretty full. The Jedi that worked in our office were there, along several others she or Obi-Wan knew. A couple younger Padawans besides Serrica were there, I guess being Anakin's friends or somehow knowing Meagan. Master Yoda had come in, quite upset and was meditating in the Force in one corner. 

  


I glanced down at Dede, who was still pale as when I first came down quite a while ago. It must have been so hard to see Meagan being shot down like that, not being able to do anything. Of course if I had been there she wouldn't have gotten hurt......I sighed, reaching into the Force, trying to let my guilt go.

  


"It's all my fault Jema." Dede spoke up, her voice sound earie in the quiet room. "It was my idea to go shopping and go look into the shop."

  


I could feel her guilt rolling off of her in waves. "Dede this wasn't your fault. You had no idea what was going to happen and neither did she." I sat down next to her again, pulling her against me, surrounding her with the Force. "As horrible as this is, Meagan wouldn't want you to feel like this. She would be the first one to tell you that."

  


"That she would." Dede smiled slightly despite her tears, then sobered up quickly. "But I still feel as if it's my fault." 

  


"Did you literally drag her into that shop or pull the trigger?" I thought my usual abruptness might snap her out of this.

  


I assumed it was starting to work at the shock on her face. "Of course not, she went in with me willingly."

  


"There you see, you have nothing to feel guilty about."

  


She sighed. "I know, but I want to do something....poor Meagan and that little one."

  


"I know. This isn't easy on any of us." We remained quiet for another while before I felt a dramatic change in the flow of Force. I felt that this wasn't something good either. I resisted the strong urge to run into the room at the pain I felt coming from Obi-Wan. 

  


It was only seconds later an angry and upset Anakin came through the doors that led to the ER rooms. Something was going on in there or they wouldn't have kicked him out. Everyone looked towards him as if he was going to give a report, but as he started pacing, no one made a move to ask him. The look on his face was enough. However, Master Yoda hobbled over to him and taking his stick, wacked Ankain on the head, pretty hard I might add. In any other situation it would have been comical to see the hurt and the surprise on his face as he rubbed his head, turning around to face Master Yoda.

  


"Ow, what was that for?"

  


"Blame yourself not. Help them you still can." 

  


"But they are in there, I'm out here."

  


"Trust in the Force, still reach your Master, you can." Yoda commented, knowing he had the younger one's attention. 

  


"What's going to happen?" Anakin asked quietly, suddenly unsure of himself. 

  


"Always in motion the future is, but strong the bond between all of you is." Yoda glanced down, obviously bothered by something. "Knew of the little one I did, special she is, but knew of this I did not."

  


Anakin stared at him for a second as Yoda placed a comforting hand on him. He managed a smile as he turned toward the door. I could feel the waves in the Force as he and Master Yoda reached toward the three in room.

  


I closed my eyes, mediating in the Force myself, realizing there was nothing more I could do for now. I must have been mediating for a while when I felt something poking my chest. I opened my eyes to find Master Yoda gazing at me, holding that stick in his hand. 

  


"Take her home you will." He pointed to Dede, asleep, whose head was in my lap.

  


That I knew I should do. "How are they?" I asked, wanting to know how my friend was doing.

  


Yoda sighed. "In a comma Meagan is, but still alive they both are. Strong they are, but still very ill she is."

  


They were stable at least. That was good news. "And how is Obi-Wan and Anakin?"

  


Master Yoda glanced back towards the door. "Hurt they are, but make it through this they will. Come back to see them and Meagan, you can."

  


Good, they would need a support team to get them through this. Master Yoda left to go speak to the few that were left in the room. Catlyin, another one of the Jedi that we worked with, helped me arouse Dede and then we left the room. I felt like I was betraying my best friend, though I was helping another one.

********

  
_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one, and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees  
And there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl  
_

**Obi-Wan's point of view**_  
_

I sat down by Meagan's bedside after talking with the Healer's for quite a while about Meagan and Sasha's conditions. They were stable for the moment, despite the comma, though she showed no signs of coming out of it. The Healer's weren't sure when and if she would come out of it. They had her hooked up to all kinds of things to help her heal from this, including nearly giving her a blood transfusion. Luckily, they were able to fix the tears in her muscles and tissues where the bullets went through and it was a little relief knowing if Meagan pulled through, she wouldn't have any permanent damage at the bullet wounds except maybe a few scars. 

  


As for our daughter, they were able to keep a close eye on her, making sure through IV's that she was getting the right nutrients. One concern was that the comma and trauma of the entire situation would slow down her growth. We had discussed surgically removing the baby, thinking it would help Meagan, but after everything that happened, the Healer's weren't sure if Sasha would make it through the process, especially with the separation from her Mother. So, for now, we decided not to do that. Sasha seemed to be coping okay since they were stabilized. Her heartbeat was still higher than normal, but hadn't hit a dangerous level. She seemed to have learned that she needed to save her energy and that her Mother were fighting for their lives. 

  


Besides monitoring their conditions and changing the bacta on the bullet wounds and such, there was not a lot the Healer's could for them. They didn't want to immerse her in a bacta tank mostly because they were just stabilized and at this point might it not help her too much since it was up to her to pull herself out of the comma. 

  


I still felt completely helpless, though I could feel the Force around and through them. Hopefully with time, the Force and the strong bond between mother and daughter would pull them through this....It just had to work because I had no idea what I would do without Meagan or my daughter, who wasn't even born yet, but completely stolen my heart away.

  


I rubbed Meagan's cold hand in mine. "Meagan, I know somewhere you can hear me, so I'm going to be talking to you a lot. I'm not leaving you two here alone." I remained quiet for a moment or two, not quite sure what to talk about before getting an idea. 

  


"I'll never forget that day we first met....remember that honey? On that transport where the pirates tried to take over the ship? Qui-Gon and I turned down the hallway, trying to stop their advances when I felt a disturbance in the Force though I had no idea that you had been brought into my life. Then after it was all over, we were helping the injured. There you were lying, your red hair on the white pillow with my Master by your side. I don't know if I lost my heart to you when I gazed into your bright green eyes for the first time that next day, or during that next year when we spent all our time together. All I know is that I love you and need you, along with our little one."

  


"Come back to me Meagan. We need and love you." I kissed her hand as I continued to hold it, not bothering to wipe the tears from my eyes. 

  


_Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
_

*******

  


AN notes: Well they seemed to have made it through one part, but have a long way to go.....let us know if you want them to live or not........if we don't hear anything....we're either going to assume that you really don't really have an opinion.....or that no one is reading this anymore.......so please talk to us....even if it's just a one line review......

  


Also the song in italics spread through out this chapter is Tim McGraw's :"Don't take the Girl." We thought it would be appropriate since Meagan is fighting for her life and so is Obi-Wan and Anakin.. 

  


LOTR quote: "You don't see many dwarf woman. And in fact they're so alike in voice and in appearance, that they are so often mistaken for dwarf men....." 

"It's the beards." 

"It in turn has given to the rise to the belief that there are no dwarf woman and the dwarfs just spring out from holes in the ground.....That, of course, is ridicules......... It's all right, it's all right. Nobody panic, it was deliberate, it was deliberate." Gimili talking to the young princess of Rohan and Aragorn (beard line.) In "Lord of the Rings, the Two Towers."


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

AN: Thanks again for all your reviews and your opinions concerning the current situation. Just as a warning this is a pretty depressing chapter, but this isn't the end, so make sure you read it all the way through..............

  


Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is about sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three years now.

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Obi-Wan and Meagan are married and are living in the Jedi Temple, with Anakin still being trained. Now, due to dramatic events, they await the fate of Meagan and their unborn child Sasha. 

  


Chapter Twenty Four

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

  


It was a little over a week after the shooting incident that we sat in Master Jessie's office discussing the condition of Meagan and our unborn daughter. We were growing increasingly aware of the fact Meagan showed no signs of coming out of the comma, but also that Sasha's bright Force light was beginning to dim along with her mother's. 

  


Later, I sat by my wife's side, holding her hand, talking to her. Over the next few days her vital signs didn't drop any, but they didn't rise any either. I told myself her recovery would take time, but I didn't want to face the fact I might have to live the rest of my life without my wife and daughter. 

  


The dreams I'd been having lately only heightened my worries about them. And lately, I was wondering if they were becoming visions of the future, a future bleak and cold without one or even both of them. I didn't like the feeling that every time I closed my eyes to mediate or sleep, I would see them, their eyes haunting me. Most of these lasted only seconds, but a brief second where Meagan, and subsequently, our daughter, died in my arms was entirely too long. I pulled my robe around me closer, as if starving off the cold chill of the room, wondering when this nightmare would end. I sat down on the couch in Meagan's room in the Healer's wing, glancing at the still form of my wife. I sat there for a time, not trying to think about anything, but her.

  


Pictures of us together swam before my eyes, the first days we spent together years ago, on missions, snowball fights, picnics, the laughter, the tears, the night we finally confessed our love for each other, the joy we felt as we became husband and wife, the incredible magic of our wedding night and the close relationship we shared during our marriage. 

  


I sighed, my thoughts and the pictures in my mind slowly shifting to our daughter, the one I knew I'd been seeing in dreams and visions beginning when Meagan and I first met during the latter years of my apprenticeship. Her dark curly red hair, ready smile and blue-gray eyes, reflected both her mother and I. The strength she shown so far left me little doubt of how strong in the Force she was and if she survived what a powerful, compassionate Jedi she would make. She already had a tremendous bond with myself, her mother and Anakin and the fact that Anakin had seen her in his own dreams left me wondering if my own Padawan, once knighted, would take my own daughter as his apprentice. 

  


But that was the future, all tangled together in a knot, all of it depending on if they survived this, survived the traumatic events of the last week. And there wasn't much I could do, except wait and hope that the Force would give them the strength to come through this. 

  


I slowly rose from the couch, then went over to her side. I pushed a curl or two away before speaking. "Meagan, I know you can hear us and that you can't respond to us yet, but I'm here." I paused as I gazed at her, the soft beauty of her pale face. "I think everyone in the entire Temple has stopped by to see you at some time or another. There are so many people that are pulling for you, that care for you and our little one. You have such a way about you, an inner strength that always comes out fighting. Use that to come back to us. We need you my love."

  


I sat by her side, perched on the edge of the bed for a while, reminding Meagan of all the times we had together and the ones we were going to have. I finally sat back down on the couch, leaning against it. Closing my eyes, I tried to seek comfort through the Force, finally falling into a meditative state that was filled with pictures of my wife and daughter......... 

  


The Force swelled around me and I became aware of the bleeping machines that kept my wife and daughter stable. Healer's rushed into the room as I stood back and watched. I couldn't tell exactly what happened, but I felt Meagan's once bright spot in the Force slowly slipping through my fingers. 

  


"Master Obi-Wan?" I faintly heard my name as Master Jessie led me out of the room, to a quiet spot in the hallway. "She's alright for now, but her blood pressure and heart rate have starting dropping."

  


"Which means?"

  


"She's slipping deeper into the comma." She sighed before continuing on. "To be honest, I don't see her waking up again."

  


The room started to spin. Only by grabbing a hold of the chair close by kept me paying attention to the Master Healer. This couldn't be real, this didn't seem real. "What about the baby?"

  


She sighed again. "I know we've decided against surgically removing her before, but now she won't make it if Meagan's condition worsens."

  


"Will Sasha make it if we do this?"

  


"I'm not sure, but now, by removing her from Meagan, may be her only chance. And maybe, just maybe without the baby there, Meagan could still pull through this. I can give Meagan a drug that will accelerate the baby's development, enough where she could have a fighting chance." 

  


I sighed, this decision was enormous, but by stretching out with the Force, I knew she was right. 

"Meditate about this and go talk to Anakin. But don't take too long. I don't think we have much time."

  


I nodded and turned to go find my Padawan.

  


*******

  


It wasn't that much later when the two of us found Master Jessie sitting by Meagan's side. She looked up as we entered. "Go ahead and give her the drug."

She nodded and we left her to her work.

  


The next two days were nearly torture as Meagan's vital signs continued to drop. It was on the third morning when Master Jessie came to Anakin and I. 

  


"It's either now or never." I could feel her concern and nodded my head. 

  


"You two can wait here. I'll let you know how it all goes."

  


With that, she turned and left, leaving Anakin and I alone to wait.

  


*******

  


"Are we sure we are doing the right thing?" Anakin voiced into the quiet while we waited. 

  


I turned and glanced at him, seeing the pain in his eyes, pain that I knew was in my own. "I don't know, but at this point, we don't have a choice." It didn't seem right, something was out of place, something not real, but yet my heart was screaming that my wife and baby were dying.

  


He sighed, then sat down, in tears. "How long is this going to take?"

  


"I'm not sure Anakin." I sat down next to him, slipping an arm around him, trying to give him some comfort and him giving me some as well.

  


It was a while later that Master Jessie came to us. She looked tired and drained with a seriousness on her features that I couldn't deny. Both Anakin and I stood to face her.

  


"Well?" Anakin demanded immediately.

  


"So far so good. The drug did some good and though Sasha's not breathing on her own completely yet, she seems to have adjusted. We have her closely monitored." She paused for a long second as I sighed with relief.

  


"What about Meagan?" I asked quietly.

  


"She made it through the procedure, but her vital signs and Force signature have not changed. Hopefully in a few hours, we'll see a difference. There is still no guarantee that she will come out of this."

  


"I know." I paused for a second before asking. "Can I see my daughter?"

  


Master Jessie nodded and lead us down another hallway into a small room. "I want to keep her isolated for right now, but you can reach her through the cubby holes."

  


We nodded, understanding the precautions we were going to have to take. When we entered, I gazed down at the little one as she slept, her little mouth slightly puckered. I reached through the hole, running a hand through her curly red hair, praying that she would pull through. 

  


She stirred briefly at my touch, and I lost myself in her eyes, identical to my own. They seemed to question me of where her mother was and I could feel her trying to reach Meagan. I stroked her head, sending her warm waves through the Force. "It's all right Sasha, Daddy's here. I'm not going to leave you."

  


She sighed and closed her eyes again. I stood there, continuing to touch her, gazing at her small form, almost not believing that she was lying there, fighting for her life. She was so beautiful and so like her mother. The Force was extremely strong in her and I hoped it would keep her alive.

  


The days easily flowed into on another, almost like I was watching them in a sped up version and as an outside observer. But yet it seemed real as Sasha continued to do well. She wasn't breathing on her own, but everything else was alright. However, Meagan's condition didn't worsen any more, but she didn't get any better either. I knew what the Healer's just did wasn't going to fix everything, but I wished it did.

  


Anakin and I split our time between Meagan and Sasha, one of us with each of them, periodically trading places. It was one afternoon while I was with Sasha when Anakin rushed into the room. I knew instinctively that it was not good.

  


Without saying a word, I followed him back into Meagan's room. Her vital signs were continuing to drop. Master Jessie stood by her side. She looked up to me sadly. "There's nothing I can do. She's beyond our reach."

  


I nodded as I took Meagan's hand into my own, pleading with her to stay alive. The Healer's had left the room, giving us some privacy. Anakin stood besides me, crying quietly. I felt like a part of me was dying and there was nothing I could do, but helplessly watch. 

  


"Meagan I love you." I kissed her cold cheek, barely noticing the tears dropping onto her peaceful face. 

  


"Please don't leave us Meagan." Anakin pleaded. "We need you and so does Sasha."

  


We sat there, watching her slip away from us. I reached over cradling her head in my hands, placing my cheek on her own. I felt her Force light dimmer out and knew I would never see her alive again. I felt the tears run down my face, hearing Anakin's cry of protest. The machines bleeped for a few moments before turning off automatically. Except for our tears, the room was deadly silent, then I felt my daughter screaming in the Force.

  


Without saying a word, I got up and raced toward the ICU unit where my daughter was, knowing she knew her mother just died. A couple Healer's stood over Sasha, trying to figure out what was wrong. I nearly pushed my way through, sending her waves of love and support. Her cries somewhat quieted as I reached down, stroking her little head. "It's alright, I'm here. Daddy is not going anywhere." I wasn't about to loose my daughter now. 

  


Master Jessie had come in, knowing what was going on and started taking the top off the cubicle. We all turned to her in shock. 

  


"She'll be alright. I think this might help her." She leaned down, and without talking off anything from Sasha, she cradled her in her arms. "Sit down." She told me, indicated the chair right besides us. 

  


Doing as I was told, I sat down and the Healer gently placed my daughter in my arms. I cradled Sasha close, trying to ward off the pain in knowing she would never know her mother. I rocked her back and forth as she eventually stop crying and fell back asleep. I sat there for a long time, not sure what to do or where to go, just holding my tiny daughter in my arms, still thinking, despite the pain, that this wasn't really happening, that my wife was still alive somewhere, that there was something still we could do. Though as I gazed down at the innocent picture my daughter made in my arms, I wondered what that something was.

******* 

"Master." I heard my name sometime time later and looked up into Anakin's blood shot eyes, knowing he'd been crying. "Master Yoda wants to speak to you."

  


I sighed, not wanting to leave my daughter. 

  


"I'll hold her for a while, she knows me." Anakin came and stood by my side. "I'm sorry."

  


"This isn't your fault Padawan." I told him as I placed Sasha gently in his arms. She barely stirred. 

  


"I know, but I can't imagine what you are going through, and I'm here for you."

  


I placed a hand on his cheek. "Thank you."

  


He nodded as he sat down, rocking in the chair. "Master Yoda's waiting down the hall."

  


Taking a deep breath, I left the room and found Master Yoda sitting on his repulse chair outside Meagan's room. I could tell by the look on his face that he had just come from paying his respects to my late wife.

  


"Sad day this is. Lost a bright light we did." Yoda drove his chair up to me, where we were nearly nose to nose. "Much pain in here there is."

  


I raised an eyebrow, not wanting to discuss this, but Master Yoda seemed to think otherwise. 

  


"Rest you need. Grieving you are." Yoda pointed to the couch with his stick indicating I should sit down. "Help you I will."

  


I started to form a protest when he continued. "Taking care of things others are. Rest now you will."

  


With a sigh, I sat down, not wanting to, not wanting to close my eyes, and wake up again, thinking that Meagan's death was some sort of dream or vision. However, deep down inside I knew Yoda was right, I needed to rest.

  


"Good. Feel the Force." I could hear his voice, soothing and the flow of the Force from him. I relaxed my mind, allowing him to work through me. It was only a matter of minutes that I feel into a sleep, where a green eyed beauty haunted me. 

  


*******

  


When I woke up, Master Yoda was gone. Sighing, trying to push away the intense pain, I rubbed my eyes. I felt like I'd been put through a ringer, drained and tired. More tired than I'd been in a long time, more so than any mission, even after I'd lost Qui-Gon to the Sith.. 

  


I glanced around the room, Megan's room, slowly beginning to realize the pictures of her in death was a vision, a very real vision, one I did not care to revisit. I rose to my feet, going to my wife, placing a hand on her cheek, somewhat cold, but warm with life. I stroked her cheek, still reeling from the vision, as if it was warning me of her death, but yet the birth of our daughter. 

  


I shook my head, not wanting to think that I would loose my wife, only to raise our daughter nearly alone. Meagan had to live. She had to. And if this vision was going to come true, the land of the shadows was going to have to fight me to take her from me.

  
  


AN: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews our readers sent us. We've enjoyed reading them and using them toward our story. We hope that ya'll made it through the entire chapter, since it was a vision and not real....So the next couple chapters or so will still be dealing with this.....Thanks again for your support!!!!!!!! Keep reviewing

  


And our LOTR rings quote (which is appropaite for this chapter.) "I give to you, Frodo Baggins, Light of Elidi, Our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out." Lady Galandrie gives the light to Frodo in Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

AN: Thanks again for your continued support.....we've appreciated it very much......keep reviewing.......hopefully in a chapter or two the fate of Meagan and Sasha will be revealed.

  


Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is about sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three years now.

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his 

Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Obi-Wan and Meagan are married and are living in the Jedi Temple, with Anakin still being trained. Now, due to dramatic events, they await the fate of Meagan and their unborn child Sasha. 

  


Chapter Twenty Five

  


**Anakin's point of view**

  


I stood up and stretched after taking a short nap outside of Meagan's room. I rubbed the back of my neck, not liking the crick I'd developed while trying to sleep on a small couch, still seeing the haunting eyes of Sasha in my dreams. "Poor kid. She's barely had a chance to live and she's already fighting for her life....." I thought to myself as I gazed through the window to see my Master sitting by Meagan's side.

It had been two long weeks since the incident. They were still stable, but there hadn't been any changes in either of their conditions. At first it had been a relief that they weren't getting worse, but they weren't getting any better either. I sighed, wishing and praying that they would pull through this nightmare. The Healer's hadn't said much to our faces, but I was starting to feel their worry about if and when Meagan would wake up. So far, she hadn't shown any sign of coming out of it.

I sighed again, watching Obi-Wan sit by Meagan's side. The only time he'd leave the room was to either shower, change clothes or eat what little he did. He never slept, hadn't in over a week. He seemed to have aged considerably in just the last two weeks, of course after what happened I couldn't blame him and if that was Padme in there, I wouldn't leave her side either. 

I had tried, on many occasions, to talk to him, but about a week ago, he'd slammed up his shields and barely acknowledged me, let alone anyone else. Through the first week, we'd leaned on each other, but now, he seemed to be off in his own world, where no one could reach him. 

Deciding to try to reach him one more time, I walked into the room. He only looked up when I leaned down to kiss Meagan's cheek, cold and pale. "How is she doing?"

He sighed, shaking his head, pulling slightly back from her. "Not any better, but not any worse. I just can't reach her. It's almost as if I can't reach her......" He stopped abruptly and I waited patiently for him to continue but he never did.

"Master why don't you go get some sleep." I suggested lightly as I settled on the couch close to an hour later. "I'll stay with them for a while."

He shook his head. "I don't think I can sleep"

I bite my tongue to keep from lashing back at him, that wouldn't help anything. We sat there quietly for a very long time. I stretched out with the Force, trying to reach either Meagan or Sasha, but it was as if their presence vanished in the Force. Finally Master Jessie walked into the room, eyes settling on Meagan, then both Obi-Wan and I.

"Okay, you two, you've been in here for far too long." She paused as we both looked toward her. A feeling of relief settled in me, knowing only her authority could get my Master to leave the room for some fresh air. "I'm ordering you two out for a while."

That certainly snapped him to attention. "What?"

"I want both of you to go find something to eat, then go rest, for the rest of the day. I don't want to see either of you around here till tomorrow morning." He tried to protest, but the Healer just kept going. "If anything major happens or if we need you, I'll find you. No scoot."

Master sighed, then followed me from the room. Without saying much we picked up a quick bite, then headed back to his room to eat. After watching him pace across the apartment several times, with no hope of getting him to sleep or rest, I finally laid down on the couch, closing my eyes, letting the Force move through me. 

But even then, I could still feel his tension, but it finally lessened as he left the room to shower and I to a deep, restful sleep.

  


******* 

  


I awoke several hours later, feeling a little better. I immediately realized Obi-Wan was gone. With his shields up, I couldn't tell where he went to, but I figured it was some place where he could find some peace, which often worried me. He always meditated, but lately, I never felt he did. It was like he lost his trust, his guidance. I sorely wanted my Master back and wished I could help him back, but I wasn't sure how.

After showering and putting on a clean change of clothes I meandered listlessly around the Temple since I wasn't allowed in the Healer's wing. I finally found myself in the Temple Gardens. Ever since I'd first came back with the Jedi as a boy, I'd found them peaceful and calming. There was something about the water, plants and animals in this place that made it calming and soothing. But whatever it was, it, once again, soothed my frayed nerves. I wound my way to the back, not quite sure what I was doing back here. Then it dawned on me that this was where Obi-Wan and Meagan committed their lives to each other nearly two years ago. A rush of pain filled me as I remembered that joyful day and I leaned back against a giant tree and finally wept.

  


******* 

**Jema's point of view**

  


I sighed as I watched Meagan sleep, or whatever she was doing. I was glad for some time alone with her, since Master Jessie kicked Obi-Wan and Anakin from the room. I'd been so torn between being with Meagan, supportive of Obi-Wan and Anakin, trying to ease Dede's guilt, or my office. Of course, our entire group was thrown into disarray when the shot out occurred. We all missed Meagan's brightness in the Force. She'd always known what to say or to ease the distress of a troubled child. 

I continued to sit by her side, holding her hand, updating her about different things going around the Temple, trying not to let my worry for her and her daughter be heard. I told her about how the Temple was just coming out from under its lock down status. Once Meagan was hurt, the Council sent out some investigators to discover what really happened and if this was a strike against us or just a random course of action. I told her that she wasn't a target, just some gang initiation. Of course, the planet's security forces found the same thing. Oh how I wished I'd been there the day the chief officer came to find the survivors that had been brought to the Temple, wanting to get the details from them. He'd been met by Master Windu and I heard he let into him, not giving him any information what so ever. The officer, well known for his honesty and bravery, was nearly shaking from the intense gaze of the senior Council member. 

Shaking my head, I told her how everyone was doing and how we'd all miss her. I couldn't help but remind her of the day we met. "You know Meagan, it doesn't seem like a long time ago that we first met in the Council room when you, Master Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan came back with those orphaned children. I had to admire you for keeping them quiet during the report, but I thought you weren't too bright when you stood up to Master Windu. Though I must say it turned out all right in the end, but if you'd told me at the time that we would work together and become dear friends I would have laughed in your face. Sure, I'd had a natural curiosity for someone from a different galaxy, and Qui-Gon was always picking up some lost pathetic life form as Obi-Wan often called his Master's projects. However, we learned fast that you were far from pathetic, even Obi-Wan attested to that. You two always had something special between you, even back then."

I had to stop to wipe my tears. It was breaking my heart to see one of the dearest friends I'd ever known, laying here, barely hanging onto her life. "We miss you Meagan. I don't think any of us really appreciated how much joy, energy and love you've brought into our lives. You've touched all of us Meagan, without even trying. You've got to fight this, you're going to make it through this. I know you're not one to give up easily, especially thinking about your husband, daughter and Anakin. They need you."

I stopped, hesitating before talking about Obi-Wan's condition to her, but maybe it would help her pull out of it, knowing what it was doing to her husband. "I'm so worried about Obi-Wan. He hasn't slept or meditated in over a week. He looks so drawn and tired and all he does is sit by your side. He rarely eats or talks to anyone. Anakin can't even reach him. He's sunk into this depression, deeper than the one he was in shortly after Qui-Gon's death. I'm not sure what to do, how to reach him. Meagan, please come back to us, he can't live without you."

With that I stopped, not feeling a difference in Meagan. I stayed by her side for a long time before standing up to stretch my muscles. Master Jessie came in and we talked for a while, both of us worried, not only for Meagan, but for Obi-Wan. 

After I left, I wandered around, slowly finding my way to Master Yoda's meditating area, feeling if anyone could help Obi-Wan, it was the wisest, most experienced Jedi.

"Worried you are." He greeted me after I bowed respectfully to him. "Obi-Wan falling away from us he is."

"He barely talks to anyone, even his own Padawan." I told Master Yoda about what I was thinking and Master Jessie's insights.

Yoda sighed as I was done. "Sensed this I have. Talk to him I will. Stay with Meagan right now you should."

I nodded, wanting to be with my friend. I gave my respects to the elder Jedi, knowing he could help Obi-Wan and went back to the infirmary.

  


**Obi-Wan's point of view**

  


After Anakin fell asleep on the couch, sensing he didn't need my tension, I took a long hot shower. I let the water run over my back, as if it would release the tension, the pain of my life, and of my vision. I still had no idea of what to make of this vision besides refusing to let my wife go without a fight. Was it real or was it my fears putting themselves into my dreams and visions? So, instead of doing something, I let myself fall into quiet thought, not wanting to disturb everyone with my private nightmare.

After showering, not feeling any better, just cleaner, I put some new clothes on, then left the apartment, letting Anakin get some rest. I wondered around for a bit, taking in the quiet peace of the Temple. It was refreshing to be out of the Healer's wing for a while, but I felt guilty by leaving Meagan. 

I finally found myself in a back corner of one of the meditating rooms, leaning against a wall, watching the water from the Temple Garden's river, flow through the room and into a fountain. The slow gurgle of the water was all that I heard. This was one of Qui-Gon's favorite spots in the entire Temple and the peace my Master found here was eluding me. 

I'd finally closed my eyes for what seemed like seconds when I felt a stick poking me in the chest. Knowing Master Yoda wanted my undivided attention, I slowly opened my eyes. 

His gaze was sad as he took me in. He shook his head, long moments later. "Slept you have not."

I wanted to bury my head in my hands, but resisted the urge to. "I can't...Every time I try to sleep or meditate, I see their faces......" Chocking on my tears I couldn't continue, still remembering my visions with vivid detail.

Yoda stared at me with compassion for a long moment before speaking. "Seeing them in visions you have?"

I nodded, well knowing I couldn't keep this from him and maybe Master Yoda could help me decipher them. So, I told him what I saw in my vision.

"Terrified you are that coming true this is." I looked down, knowing fear lead to the dark side, but Yoda had more to say. "Always in motion the future is. True this could be, warning it could be too or your own fears you are seeing. No matter what, strong you must be, strong for your wife and daughter. Need you they do."

"But I can't reach her. It's like she doesn't want to be reached."

Yoda poked his stick at me again. "Giving up are you?"

"No Master." I shook my head. "I just don't know how to reach her."

Yoda gazed at me seriously for a long moment. "Find a way you will, but decide to come back she must. Encourage her and comfort the little one you can. Misses her mother's light she does. Reach her you can."

I nodded, feeling the older Master feeding me his strength. Master Yoda placed a gnarled hand on my forehead. Knowing what he was doing, I opened and relaxed my mind, allowing Master Yoda to work. I slowly felt my body come to rest as Yoda pushed me back slightly. I closed my eyes, allowing the Force to move through me.

"Rest young Jedi." Yoda's voice was soft and soothing. "Rest." I barely heard his voice again as I finally feel asleep where nothing haunted me.

  


*******

I woke again several hours later, feeling more rested than I had in a long time. Slowly rising, Master Yoda's words still sinking in, giving me strength and courage. Winding my way through the Temple I went back to our quarters. I rummaged through the kitchen, actually getting a small bite to eat. Glancing around, I realized Anakin had awoken and had left. Not wanting to disturb him wherever he was, I went back to Sasha's room. We had furnished most of it and it was like her presence was already present. I let my fingers run through a stuffed animal that was in the crib. The fur was soft on my roughened fingers as I wondered whether I would be able to rock my daughter to sleep with tales of Jedi lore, see her first steps, hear her call me Daddy for the first time, help her hold her first lightsaber, see her grow as a Jedi and fulfill her dreams. 

Sighing, I went back into my room, still feeling Meagan's Force presence, strong and bright. Closing my eyes, laying on the bed, I fell asleep, picturing my daughter's laughing eyes, with Master Yoda's words ringing in my head.

  


*******

  


It was during the middle of the night that I awoke again. Since I just couldn't seem to go back to sleep, I ventured into the kitchen, making a nice cup of tea. It always seemed to soothe and calm my nerves. I've never discovered if something in the tea physically helped me or just the psychological effects of thinking it helped me. As I sipped on the tea, I glanced through the darkened apartment to see Anakin asleep on the couch. I couldn't help, but smile at his peaceful form. Putting down the cup, I walked over to him, pulling a light blanket over him. He stirred before sitting up.

"Master?" He came awake though his eyes were sleepy.

"It's alright Anakin, go on back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you." I told him, perching on the edge of the couch.

He nodded as he settled back against the couch, yawning. "Have you been up all this time?"

I shook my head. "I've actually slept a lot lately."

"Good." Worry laced his eyes. "We've been worried about you as much as Meagan and Sasha."

"Master Yoda and I had a long talk earlier today." I sighed before continuing. I still didn't want to disturb anyone with my visions, but Anakin did need to know why I've shut everyone out, especially him. "Anakin, this past two weeks haven't been easy on any of us, but I've been having visions."

His eyes widened as he asked. "You mean about Meagan and Sasha?"

I went on to tell him about them and why I'd become very quiet lately. 

He sat there quiet for a moment or two before speaking. "Did Master Yoda say if they would come true?"

"None of us know that, including Master Yoda. However, we will find a way to reach them."

"But how?" He asked me. 

I sighed again. "I'm not sure, but there must be some way, through Sasha most likely. That's what Master Yoda was suggesting."

"Master, I'm sorry about all of this." He spoke back into the quiet several minutes later.

"What for Anakin?" I asked him, surprised to see the guilt on his face.

"This is all my fault." I was extremely confused and it must have showed on my face because he continued rather quickly. "I've been jealous of Sasha lately and acting childish sometimes. But, I swear Master, I'd never wished anything like this to happen."

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Anakin, it's not your fault, nor is it mine. It just happened. Though I wished I was there or they wouldn't be fighting for their lives."

He looked down at his hands. "Me too, but I'm still sorry. Neither of them deserved this and neither do you."

I squeezed his shoulder. "Thank you Padawan. I'm sorry too for shutting you out, but you've always been there whether I wanted it or not." I looked down into his eyes. "To be honest, I don't know how I would have made it through this without you."

"Your welcome Master." He smiled and touched the hand on his shoulder. "Now what are we going to do?"

I managed a slight smile. "Find some way to reach them and keep doing what we've been doing."

"We'll think of something." He said confidently before asking. "If you don't mind telling me, what did Sasha look like?"

"About the same as before, the red hair with blue-green eyes, taking mostly after Meagan. She was so little, so precious, I just hope I can hold her someday soon."

"Master I can't even imagine that nightmare you had, but they will come through this."

I gave him a teary smile, glad to have his support, words not really being necessary.

*******

  


It was the next morning, after a good breakfast that Anakin and I went back down to the Healer's wing to find that nothing had changed since yesterday. Disappointed, I sat on the couch, stretching out with the Force sending my wife love, strength and support. Like before, I barely got her Force sense and nothing in reply.

Anakin with me, I reached past Meagan toward Sasha. Her Force light wasn't as bright as it had been before the incident, but it was there. She stirred at the touch, but today she actually seemed to acknowledged us, taking in the strength, comfort love and support we were sending her. She didn't send any responses back to us, but knew it was a start, a start at doing everything we could do to save their lives. 

  


******* 

  


. 

AN: We thought we would leave the chapter on a happier note.....please keep reading and reviewing....we've appreciated very much.....

  


And the LOTR quote for the day: "Baggins, sure I know a Baggins. He's over there. Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side." Pippin in the Prancing Pony in "The Fellowship of the Rings."


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

  


AN: I think you guys are really going to like this chapter, but we won't tell you more than that!!!!!

  


Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is about sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three years now.

  


Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his 

Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Obi-Wan and Meagan are married and are living in the Jedi Temple, with Anakin still being trained. Now, due to dramatic events, they await the fate of Meagan and their unborn child Sasha. 

  


Chapter Twenty Six

  


**Anakin's point of view**

  


I sighed as I rubbed my eyes wearily. I stretched out my muscles, still feeling cramped from all the days of sitting and waiting. It had been the longest three weeks of my life. It sometimes seemed like just yesterday the incident occurred or it could have been two years ago. In the ICU unit of the Healer's wing time seemed to have ceased to exist or at least we stopped distinguishing the flow of time. Days flowed into one another and with no outside windows day could be night and night could be day.

However, things were looking a little better, not as dreary, nor as helpless. Sasha's Force light wasn't dim as it once was. She responded to us a little in the Force, seemingly trying to focus her energy on reaching Meagan. As for Meagan, her heart rate had picked up ever so slightly and so had her blood pressure. It wasn't much, they weren't by any means out of the woods, but it was a good sign. The Healer's still remained neutral, not saying if she was coming out of it, but didn't say if they wouldn't make it either. I'd guess they were waiting to see what happened in the long run before pronouncing anything officially. 

Master Obi-Wan seemed to be doing much better. I couldn't even imagine that nightmare he'd been through, but I was glad that he finally opened up to me, that I could be there for him. I still felt guilty about what had happened, but I was just beginning to learn, to realize that there was nothing that any of us could have done to prevent this tragedy.

Sighing again, I walked out the kinks in my legs as I eyed Meagan lying still with Obi-Wan sitting by her side. She wasn't as pale and her presence in the Force was slightly stronger.

"You sleep some?" He asked me as I came into the room a few minutes later.

I nodded as I touched Meagan's cheek, kissing her gently. "Some. Do you want something to eat?" For the first time in weeks, I'd actually felt hunger.

He shrugged slightly. "Why not?" I knew the only reason why he slept and ate was because he knew that he needed to stay strong for Meagan and Sasha. Not to mention the fact that Master Jessie threatened to permanently remove us from the premises if we didn't eat, sleep and shower.

"I'll be back." Leaving, I ran into Dede and Jema, who visited Meagan almost daily, along with numerous other friends and coworkers. The support Obi-Wan and I received from them was what helped keep us going.

"How is she?" Jema asked me after we greeted each other.

"A little better. Her vital signs are starting to rise a little."

Both of them sighed with relief as we chatted for a few moments before they went into see her and I went to find something to eat for dinner, easily making my way through the quiet Temple hallways, glad that things were looking up for once.

  


******* 

  


After Master Obi-Wan and I ate, he went upstairs to get some rest and to give Dede and Jema some time alone with Meagan. So I sat down in a corner of the hallway outside Meagan's room and reached out with the Force. At first I just let the Force flow around me, taking strength and comfort from its powerful waves. At one point in time, I could almost see Meagan and Sasha somewhere together, playing in the flowers, talking with Qui-Gon and another man that instantly reminded me of Meagan. I couldn't tell whether it was a vision of some sort or if this was really where they were. I reached deeper into the Force, trying to reach Meagan, but she wasn't responding so I stretched toward Sasha. In the vision she seemed to turn toward me. "Help us reach your mother Sasha. Your daddy and I will help you."

I waited in the Force, letting its warm waves wash over me as I distinctly heard the bright growing light of Sasha call back to me, almost as if she said. "I'm here, I want to live."

I sent her reassuring waves in the Force, sending her love and comfort. "Rest now Sasha, save your strength."

I could tell she was absorbing what I was sending her as our connection faded away. Several minutes later I rose from my spot on the floor and went into Meagan's room, where Dede and Jema were sitting in the corner, talking together. 

"Anakin, what is it?" Jema asked me as I came and stood by Meagan.

"Sasha responded to me in the Force." I told her as I glanced over the machines, reading them. Nothing with Meagan's had changed, but Sasha's were definitely improving.

Dede and Jema glanced at each other and then back to me before Jema spoke again. "What happened?"

I told her my experience and how Sasha responded to me, then the Jedi told me to go find Obi-Wan while Jema went to find Master Jessie. 

  


*******

  


**Obi-Wan's Point of View**

  


I was just awaking from my nap wondering what had awoken me since everything was still and quiet. I immediately reached toward the bond with my wife to find the spot that was once bright and strong, still dim and weak. However, I could feel the brightness of my daughter's growing Force sense strangely connected to that of my excited Padawan. Sitting up in bed, I briefly wondered what this meant as Anakin burst into the apartment, calling my name quite loudly.

"Master, she's....." He ran into the room throwing himself next to me as his meditation session all came out, including his brief connection to Sasha.

Relief filled me knowing that one of them was finally reached, but was almost jealous that she responded to Anakin before myself. "Let's go back down to the Healer's wing."

After quickly dressing, we made our way downstairs where Master Jessie was looking over Meagan. "I want a full report from you in just a moment." She told us as we entered the room.

"I can do that." Anakin said as we waited for her to tell us if anything changed. "How are they?"

"Well, Sasha is doing much better than before and she knows we're here. However, Meagan's vital signs haven't risen much more than from what they were before." She studied us for a moment before speaking again. "Though it is a good sign. Now tell me what happened."

Anakin went on tell her, Dede and Jema who were still in the room, of his experience.

"Think back Anakin, do you think it was a vision or something else?"

"I don't know." He answered after thinking about it for several minutes. "I mean Master Qui-Gon was there along with another man that reminded me of Meagan."

I glanced up sharply at that as they kept discussing this. "Her father, she still dreams of him."

They stopped shortly as they turned and gazed at me. "You mean that I saw her dreams?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but we have a place to reach her now. Can you find it again?"

"I can try." After a long time, he shook his head, exhausted. "I can try later though."

I shook my head, not wanting to wear him out completely. "No, let's concentrate on getting Sasha to get to Meagan. That may be our best shot at this."

Anakin nodded as Master Jessie spoke up. "We might finally be able to reach her, but ultimately it is her decision."

"But Sasha wants to live." Anakin protested. "If Meagan can feel that, shouldn't that help?"

Jessie smiled. "It certainly would, but if she's in some place she doesn't want to leave, there might still be nothing we can do. Was she close to her Father?"

I had to nod my head. "Yes she was and if that place Anakin described is anything like Colorado, it will be hard to bring her back."

"All we can do for now is try to get Sasha to find Meagan again and help us reach her. Then hopefully she can pull herself out of the comma." Jessie told us as she continued to study the medical charts.

I sighed as I reached toward my daughter in the Force. Her response was almost immediate as I marveled at the way she readily accepted my Force presence. It was like she was telling me hello. Not wanting to overwhelm her at first, I sent her waves of love and comfort before trying to do anything else. But after just a few minutes I could feel her squirming, then pulling away from me. "Don't go baby." I tried to hold onto her as she pulled away, but then came back. Understanding what she was trying to do, I dived deeper into the Force, letting it flow around and through me.

It was like I was walking somewhere, but not, and I could almost feel Sasha's little hand in my own. "Meagan." I couldn't help, but reach for her in the Force. "Where are you? I love you, please come back to us."

There was no response, yet I swore I saw her somewhere, that she had indeed heard me.

"Master?" I dimly heard Anakin calling me as I came out of it. "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head, feeling nearly exhausted. "I'm fine. I think we are going to find her, it will just take some time."

He nodded his head before asking. "What if she doesn't want to come back?"

I looked down, not wanting to think that, but that certainly was a possibility especially if she was somehow with her Father. "I don't know Anakin."

"But she loves you. Isn't that enough?"

I gave him a small smile. "I hope so. I'm going to take a nap so we can try again later."

  


*******

  


Over the next week or so, we kept trying to reach Meagan. She never responded to us directly, but we all felt she was listening, that she was considering doing what her daughter was asking her to do, to come back to us. Something must have been working because her vital signs were starting to rise. She was still in the comma, but now at least we knew the chances of her waking up were greater and that Sasha was back with us. 

Now that part thrilled me, to be able to feel my daughter again, the way she reached for me when she woke up or when she needed something. I knew she missed her mother, I could feel it and she was trying so hard to bring her back to us. Her own desire to live was incredibly great and the Force moved in her tremendously. She also seemed to cling to Anakin a lot, already forming a bond with him. 

  


******* 

  


It was just about two weeks after Anakin's Force experience when things really began to change. Meagan's vital signs were beginning to rise a little more each day, as her Force signature grew brighter. I still hadn't been able to talk directly to her through our bond, but Sasha seemed satisfied that what we did was working, that Meagan was hearing us. The Healer's hadn't said as much, but from what I gathered they were rather pleased with Meagan's improvements. Our friends continued to come in by the droves, all talking and encouraging them to heal. It had been rather reassuring to know both Anakin and I had a strong support system. 

It was one early afternoon when I stood up and stretched after taking another short nap. Since Meagan's vital signs were rising steadily and I could easily feel her in the Force, we all knew she would wake up soon. And I wanted to be there when she did. I wanted to look into those beautiful green eyes forever and tell her how glad I was that she decided to stick around for a while. 

I glanced out the door to see Anakin still sleeping on the couch outside the room. I had to smile at his long legs hanging over the side. He had been so supportive of me during this whole fiasco. Since Meagan was starting to come out of the comma, the Council had nicely suggested that he should return to his classes. Anakin straight out told them that his place was by my side. Due to the situation and the fact I'd used that line on Qui-Gon more than once, we let it slide. And to be honest, I really didn't want him to go. I rather enjoyed having him with me and I knew how badly he wanted to be here when Meagan finally woke up.

Going over to a small table outside the room, I poured myself a cup of coffee, sipping it slowly. Tiptoeing carefully past my Padawan, as not to wake him, I went back into Meagan's room. I perched on the edge of the bed, brushing a kiss across her cheek. I sat there for a few moments, but as I stood up she groaned lightly.

"Meagan." I leaned back toward her as her eyes fluttered slightly. "Come on sweetheart, wake up and look at me."

She moaned slightly as her green eyes finally settled into mine. Never before have I been so thankful to see them. "Obi...." She tried to say my name, but didn't quite get it all since her throat was raw with no use.

"I'm right here." I kissed her gently as I squeezed her hand, then turned back to the hallway. "Padawan, go get Master Jessie."

Anakin stirred at my call, then sleepily rose to come into the room, but when he realized Meagan was awake, he nearly jumped up and down. "Thank goodness." He kissed her gently before running out of the room.

"How do you feel?" I asked her, knowing I needed to keep her awake.

"Tired." She managed as I continued to stroke her cheek. "Hurts."

"I know Meagan." I told her soothingly. "You're going to be okay."

"Sasha....." Her voice trailed off and tears stung in her eyes.

I smiled down at her. "She's just fine. Just missing her mother."

Meagan settled down for a second then looked back up to me with a questioning glance. "Dede......"

"Do you remember what happened? The shoot out at the store?" When she painfully nodded I continued. "You saved both those ladies lives honey. They are just fine."

She briefly closed her eyes, just being awake for this few moments had already exhausted her. 

I sat there quietly for a moment then called her name again to arise her. "Stay with me Meagan, just for a little while longer."

She nodded again before speaking again. "Heard you...and every....."

"Shh....." I soothed her as she coughed a couple times, but pleased that she heard us.

It was then that Master Jessie, followed by a few other Healers and Anakin came back into the room. Master Jessie asked her a couple questions, which Meagan tried to answer with a nod or I answered for her since she didn't have a lot of shield control and I could easily pick up her thoughts. 

After Master Jessie finished she turned to us. "I'll give her something to ease the pain for now. She's got a long way to go, but I'm optimistic about this. We can talk about this later."

I squeezed Meagan's hand as she looked up to me. Anakin stood close by as all of the Healer's but Jessie left the room. "You two look terrible."

Anakin and I laughed for the first time in weeks. "We'll at least you didn't loose your sense of humor."

She managed a smile as she glanced between both of us. "Well you do."

I leaned down to kiss her gently. "I love you."

"Love you." She could barely keep her eyes open and I glanced up to Master Jessie who nodded her head. She had been up long enough.

"Go on back to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up." I traced a pattern across her cheek with my finger earning another small smile before she drifted back to sleep.

After she settled down both Anakin and I glanced up to Master Jessie as she was intensely watching the machines that kept track of Meagan's vitals. 

"She's just falling asleep." She told us a few minutes later as Anakin and I both sighed with relief. "I'll keep a close eye on her for a while. She should stay out for at least six or so hours before the pain medication I gave her wears off."

"What's going to happen now?" Anakin asked.

She eyed us for a moment or two before speaking. "Tell you what. Why don't you two go get something to eat, shower and come back in about five or so hours. We can discuss everything before she wakes up."

Anakin was going to protest, but then saw that Master Jessie was once again, banishing us from the room. Before leaving the room I leaned down and kissed Meagan's cheek, nearly crying at the fact my wife and daughter would live. This nightmare was far from over, but now there was more than a single thread of hope. 

  
  


AN: Jumping up and down with joy that they finally woke up!!!!!!!!!! (Of course we knew that since we didn't want her to die, but you didn't) LOL......We're glad that you are still reading our story and we've loved the responses, please keep them coming.

  


LOTR Quote: "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." That's probally one of the more well known ones from "The Two Towers," but it is a favorite. 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

AN: Meagan's finally woken up.....keep reading to find out what happens next!!!!!!

  


Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is about sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three years now.

  


Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his 

Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Obi-Wan and Meagan are married and are living in the Jedi Temple, with Anakin still being trained. Now, due to dramatic events, they await the fate of Meagan and their unborn child Sasha. 

  


Chapter Twenty-Seven

  


**Obi-Wan's point of view**

  


After leaving the Healer's wing, Anakin and I went back to our quarters to get some rest, this time peacefully, knowing Meagan and Sasha had come through the worst. After taking a long undisturbed nap, I took a hot shower, then headed into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Anakin was just rising as I finished, then headed into the shower himself. Then, as I sipped at my cup of coffee, Anakin dressed in the living area. He had his own room, but he still didn't want to leave me alone, which I was truly grateful for. 

"What's there to eat?" He asked me as he strode into the kitchen a few minutes later. 

I shrugged. "Whatever is in there. I just took some from one of the dishes." 

He nodded, digging through things before finally settling on something. As he sat down at the kitchen table, he turned back to me. "You ate?"

I nodded. I still didn't have an appetite, but I ate anyway. "After you finish, we should head back down to the Healer's wing."

He nodded before swallowing a big bite.

It was a little later that we headed down stairs and were ushered into Master Jessie's office. We'd already been there several times before to discuss Meagan's condition. However, this time the situation was looking much better.

"How is she?" Were the first words out of my mouth as we all sat down.

"Sleeping peacefully right now, but she'll wake up in about an hour, so we have some time to discuss things." Master Jessie smiled as she leaned back in her chair.

"Which is?" Anakin asked, almost impatiently.

She looked at the two of us for a second before speaking. "I think you two already know that just because she's out of the comma doesn't mean they are going to get better overnight. They still have a long way to go. The whole situation, and being pregnant, has been very traumatic for Meagan and it will take some time to recover from that."

She paused again before continuing with Anakin and I listening intensely. "I would love to tell you that everything is going to be smooth sailing from now on, but it won't. The bullet wounds haven't been able to completely heal properly, which is still hurting her and she is still exhausted from the healing trance she was in and the comma itself. Her body isn't going to be able to heal her wounds and take care of that baby very well or fast."

"Can't we put her in a bacta tank now that she is out of the comma?" Anakin voiced before I could.

"I would really like to, but to put her into it, I have to sedate her, which means most body functions slow down, which includes taking care of the baby. After what Sasha has gone through, even as strong as she is, I don't want to chance something happening. Until the baby is born, I won't do that."

"What, if anything, can we do now?" I asked.

Master Jessie sighed before answering. "I really want to put Meagan into the bacta tank. It can heal those wounds and help restore her, but we would have to surgically remove Sasha first."

"But would Sasha make it if we did that?" Meagan was only just entering her seventh month now.

"I believe she would, but I want to make sure Meagan adjusts to being out of the comma before I put her under a anesthesia. I can tell you right now, she won't be able to carry that baby for another two months."

We both stared at her for a long second, trying to comprehend what that meant as she started to explain. "As I said, Meagan's body is going to try to start to heal itself and take care of the baby. It's too much on her at this point, so she'll go into premature labor."

"How high are the chances of that happening?" I asked, hoping to get through this as easy as possible.

"Pretty high." She straight out told us. "I don't think that will happen in the next few days, but it's pretty likely to occur in the next several weeks, especially after everything that's happened. With your permission, I want to wait a week or so, to make sure they are both stable, put Meagan under, remove the baby, then put her into the bacta tank. Sasha will be okay and it will help Meagan heal a lot faster."

"What are the risks?"

"There is always a certain amount of risk when going into any surgery, though it's simple enough where I don't think there will be any complications. I won't do it if I feel that they aren't staple enough. I do feel this is the best course of action. The wounds are already bothering Meagan since the patches have done all that they can do and it will save her from having any more complications concerning her pregnancy. The surgical procedure I would do anyway, since it would be entirely too hard on Meagan to experience any sort of child birth."

She paused as Anakin and I were trying to absorb all of this. "I know this is a lot to take at once. We don't have to decide right now, but if we want to put Meagan in the bacta tank I want to do that as soon as possible, so it helps her more."

I rubbed my weary eyes as Anakin asked. "What about the risks to Sasha? Will she be ready?"

"That's always a concern in any premature situation. We can give her a drug that speeds up the development, especially her lungs. She will be pretty small, but the Force is incredible strong in her and we've already seen what a fighter she is. If the drug helps her lungs, she should be fine."

Anakin and I glanced at each other. He seemed to go along with it, since it was the better option it seemed. I couldn't stand to see Meagan in the pain she was in and the long term recovery, but yet, if Sasha wouldn't make it, though Jessie seemed to think that wouldn't happen. I sighed, wanting to do what was right and I wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do concerning the visions I had. Meagan had come out of the comma, but there was still a chance that something else would happen. But on the other hand, something could happen if we didn't do it either. 

Before we could make a decision or discuss anything further, another Healer came into to tell us that Meagan was waking up. We all immediately rose, knowing we could finish this later.

*******

  


The next few days were long and slow. Meagan mostly slept since the pain medication was making her tired. I watched her sleep as Anakin came into the room.

"Maybe we should have Master Jessie do it now." He said, sipping on a cup of coffee. 

"I think so too, but I keep remembering the vision." I admitted to him as I took the cup of coffee he offered. "I don't want to make the wrong decision."

He remained thoughtful for a moment or two before speaking. "Master Yoda says dreams and visions don't always come true and can be changed. The future is always in motion. And we've already changed it. Meagan woke up and Sasha is doing fine."

I couldn't help, but smile. "Thank you Padawan, I needed to hear that."

He smiled. "Your welcome, that's what I'm here for."

We then sat in contemplative silence and meditated before we told Master Jessie to perform the procedure when she believed Meagan and Sasha were stable enough to do it.

  


*******

"Obi-Wan." I heard my name through a fog of sleep that same night. I woke up to find Meagan gazing at me, the room dark.

"What are you doing awake?" I asked as I stood up, then perched on the edge of her bed. "How do you feel?"

She managed a weak smile. "Extremely tired., but at least nothing's hurting right now. I really am beginning to dislike this, either in pain or I'm out of it because of the medications."

I pushed back a few stray hairs. "I know it's hard on you" I was really debating when to tell Meagan what we thought was best for her and Sasha, but not in the middle of the night.

"What is it?" Her quiet voice broke into my thoughts, making me cringe at how well my wife could read me.

I sighed. "Just concerned about you, that's all. Don't worry about it honey. Just rest."

She gazed back at me, as if reading my thoughts, then shook her head. "You, Anakin, Master Jessie and everyone else around here have been avoiding talking to me about things..."

I was about to interrupt her when she managed to put a finger on my lips.

"And let me finish for once. Now, if there is something you have decided about my condition or my baby's, I want to know. Now."

Even in her condition, I could see the determination in her eyes. So, I went and told her of Master Jessie's medical expertise and our decision. "We honestly think this is for the best."

She laid there quietly for a few moments, just taking it all in before she finally spoke again. "I trust you all to make the right decisions, but....." Her voice trailed off and I wondered at the tears in her eyes. "I feel cheated."

I was taken back for a moment. I was almost expecting her to be mad or upset that we didn't include her in our decision making, but cheated? Before I could ask her what she meant, she answered the unspoken question.

"It's just....that....I'll be put into the tank after the surgery. I won't even be able to hold her or nurse her.....and, not that I was actually looking forward to experiencing child birth, but I don't get to bring my own child into the world....."

At that, I leaned to stop her rambling with my forefinger. "Meagan, I promise after you've recovered from the bacta tank, I'll bring Sasha to you. And no matter how she is born, she will always be our daughter, the brand new person we created together in our love for each other." I kissed her lips gently, then wiped her tears away. "I love you."

"I love you too, Obi-Wan." The gentle sound of my name from her lips caused tears to well up in my eyes. She smiled as she fingered my beard. "I had this wonderful dream or maybe Sasha and I were really there. It was so much like Colorado and the last thing I wanted to do was leave. The snow capped mountains, with those tall pine and cedar trees, the flowers, and the streams, bright blue skies and sunsets that display every color of the rainbow. Oh, Obi-Wan it was amazing to sit and talk to my Father and Qui-Gon for hours on end while Sasha played with them."

She held onto my hand tightly as she described the place and what our daughter looked like, having the same features that she did in my own visions, past and present. 

"Though through it all, something wasn't right, like there was something missing and I kept hearing these voices, but since it was so peaceful and I wasn't in any pain, I ignored it. After awhile, Sasha came over to me and kept asking me where you and Anakin were and kept repeating that we had to go home." 

She paused thoughtfully as she continued her narrative while I hung onto her every word. This was sounding a lot like the vision Anakin described to us before Meagan came out of her comma.

"At first I threw it off, not wanting to leave, especially with my Father there, but it was something Qui-Gon told me that made me reconsider things."

By now I wasn't surprised since I'd often heard him in the Force and Anakin did say he was there. I was also pleased Meagan had the chance to see him and especially about Sasha knowing him as well. "And what did he say?"

She smiled again, her hand on my face. "Well, we actually talked quite a lot and he and Sasha often played together. He told me how proud he was of you, the man and Jedi you've become and how much he misses you. Anyway, as Sasha was asking to go home, I asked him what to do. He then told me as much as he enjoyed knowing Sasha and seeing me, he told me to follow my instincts, trust in the Force and in my heart. He hugged me goodbye and said that he'd always be with us and that I was giving Sasha a chance to live. Then I woke up here, hearing your voice and even then a part of me wanted to go back, but you're my heart Obi-Wan. I just couldn't leave you."

I sat there, amazed at her story. "Meagan....." I soon discovered that to say anymore would relinquish what little control I was having with my emotions. I leaned down touching my face to hers, keeping it there until I could speak again. "You can't even imagine how touched I am to hear you say that, giving up going back there, especially with your Father....."

I could feel her tears mingle with my own. "Obi-Wan....." She could barely say my name as we lapsed into a silence that needed no words until both of us feel back to sleep.

  


*******

During the next few days, the pattern stayed the same. The Healer's kept a close monitor on both Meagan and Sasha. The tension was thick as we waited for the drug to take affect after Master Jessie deemed it safe enough to start the entire process. We knew Sasha felt the tension and we comforted her as best we could. At times I couldn't wait to finally hold her in my arms, to truly see our little one. Meagan, despite the pain she was in, was doing well. She didn't complain much and slept most of the time, mostly from the pain medication. We all knew being pregnant and trying to recover from everything that had happened wasn't easy on her at all. It pained me to know what she was experiencing, that there was nothing much I could do.

"Obi-Wan?" Her sleepy voice broke me from my thoughts one afternoon.

"Yes my lady love?" I asked her, pushing a stray hair of her cheek. 

She smiled slightly. "I can't wait for all of this to be over. To be able to do things on my own and actually move anything without hurting."

I stroked her cheek lightly. "I know, it'll be all over soon."

She sighed, her eyes barely keeping open. "Don't leave me."

"I'm right here Meagan, I won't leave." I held her hand until she fell back to sleep.

  


******* 

  


It was several days later, Anakin and I were getting ready for bed in our quarters when he came up to me. (Jema was staying with Meagan during the night, so we could sleep.) "Something doesn't feel right."

I looked up at him sharply. "What is it?" I myself felt something a little odd but didn't worry about it since Meagan's hormonal levels had risen during the last day or so. He sighed as he dropped down onto the couch. "Honestly, I don't know, but I think something's wrong."

I sat down next to him. "It's probably from the tension we've gone through the last month. Try to get some sleep."

He laid back down on the pillows. "Yes Master."

I stood and smiled down at him as I handed him a blanket. "Sleep well Padawan."

"You too." He eyed me warily for a moment. More than once, I'd risen in the middle of the night, snuck past him to go to Meagan. "You'd promised to sleep the entire night Master. I've bugged the door to alert me if you left before sunup."

I couldn't help but laugh at this. "Thank you Anakin and yes I was planning to sleep all night."

He adjusted the blanket around him as I headed toward my bedroom. 

After changing clothes I easily fell into bed, falling right asleep. I'd slept deeply through most of the night until the beeping of my comlink rudely awakening me.

I lazily started to reach for it, but when I noticed the number id labeled on it was from the Healer's wing, I immediately snapped to attention. "Kenobi here."

"You and Anakin need to get down here, now." Master Jessie's voice was brusk and business like sending tingles of fear up and down my spine before I released them into the Force. "Meagan's water broke and I know we were going to do the procedure sometime next week, but I'm prepping her for surgery now."

It was my quick Jedi reflexes that kept me thinking clearly. "Go ahead and get started. We'll be there as soon as we can. May the Force be with you."

"And with you too." She quickly cut off and I sat there for a second before springing into action.

"Anakin." I called out as I reached for a pair of pants and a top. Still buttoning the top, I hurried into the living area. "Anakin, wake up."

He must have heard the first call because he was somewhat awake, still lying on the couch. "Morning already?" He rubbed his eyes as he gazed up at me, but quickly sat up, realizing something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Meagan's water broke. Master Jessie is getting her ready for surgery. Get dressed so we can go."

Instantly he sprang into action, throwing his clothes on as I went back into my room for my boots. When I came back out, he was already dressed, waiting in the living room area."Let's go."

He led the way, debugged the door, and we left the apartment, heading for the Healer's wing. I felt Anakin put his hand on my shoulder as if encouraging me. I could only smile at him, afraid to speak, that once again, my wife and baby could die.

  


AN: Another cliffhanger?!!!?!!! Sorry......we can't help writing them. We don't mean too. They just come out that way. Stories tend to write themselves, well a good portion of the time anyways. I mean there is such a thing as writer's block. So please stay tuned to see what happens to the two females in Obi-Wan and Anakin's lives.

  


LOTR quote for this chapter.....

"What's that?

This my friend is a pint.

It comes in pints? 

Hmmm. 

I'm getting one. 

You had a whole half already!" Merry, Pippin and Sam in The Fellowship of the Ring. The scene in the Prancing Pony is one of my favorites. 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is about sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three years now.

  


Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his 

Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Obi-Wan and Meagan are married and are living in the Jedi Temple, with Anakin still being trained. Now, due to dramatic events, they await the fate of Meagan and their unborn child Sasha. 

  


Chapter Twenty Eight

  


**Obi-Wan's point of view**

While Anakin and I hurried back down to the Healer's wing, Master Jessie's words were still ringing in my ears. Meagan's water had broke and there was nothing they could do except remove Sasha by surgical procedure. I finally managed to release the worry and concern for my wife and daughter into the Force as we walked into the Healer's wing.

As Anakin and I entered the waiting room, Jema immediately approached us, her normal calm presence thrown into disarray. She was wringing her hands together as she explained everything, her voice cracking with emotion. 

"Meagan had fallen asleep after her normal medication dose, so I ended up falling asleep on the couch in her room...." She broke off, trying to bring her emotions under control and after a moment she continued. "Just a little bit ago, Meagan woke up, gasping, telling me her water broke. Luckily Master Jessie was just coming onto duty, sensed what was going on and acted immediately. As you two already know, Master Jessie got a team together and started prepping Meagan for surgery. From what I picked up, they just started. Just before you two came in here, one of the Healer's came through, telling us to wait and they will come tell us when they are done....."

I put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. She glanced up to me, her smile watery. 

"She was so scared, so helpless.....there was nothing I could do but watch them wheel her down the hallway....." Her voice trailed away as I led her and Anakin to the chairs and couch in the waiting area.

None of us said a word as the minutes ticked away. Finally, I settled back against the chair, trying to meditate. However, Anakin who was growing quite restless, started pacing, driving both Jema and I crazy. "Anakin, would you settle down. You're going to run a hole into the floor."

He turned to me, eyes blazing. "Like you are mister calm. You're flooding the Force with guilt and worry."

Jema stood up, still wringing her hands. "Would you two stop." She nearly yelled at us as another presence entered the room. 

We looked up as Master Yoda drove his repulser chair into the room. "Stop it you three will. Disturbed my sleep you have. Strong Meagan and Sasha are. Talented at healing others Master Jessie is."

I sighed as we all sat back down with Master Yoda coming over to me, placing a gnarled hand on my shoulder. I could feel the comforting waves through the Force from him as we all began to calm down. 

It wasn't that much longer that we heard the high pitched wail of a baby. Relief flooded through me, for the cry was strong and healthy. I felt Anakin's relief as he put a hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, knowing one of my loved one's was safe. Master Yoda just nodded his head, seemingly pleased with the latest turn of events.

It was some time later as we were growing tense again that Master Jessie stepped through the door. We stood up, fidgeting until we noticed the relief in the Healer's eyes. Just behind her, another Healer came, holding my fussing daughter in her arms. 

"Everything went fine." Master Jessie smiled, the first time I'd really seen since the shot out occurred. "Congratulations Master Obi-Wan."

The other Healer came around, placing my daughter in my arms. Her cries immediately ceased as I gazed down into her eyes, identical to my own. Needless to say, I was mesmerized as she snuggled against me, yawning, her little mouth puckering. Anakin was besides me, reaching out a hand as Sasha curled her tiny hand around his smallest finger. 

"She's so precious." I could him mutter as I gazed at my daughter, not noticing the tears on all our faces. In all my life, I'd never felt such relief at knowing she was safe, but yet there was something else....an absolute terror I'd never felt. In my time as a Jedi, I'd faced many adversaries, negotiated many treaties, talked crazy terrorists out of killing innocent lives, worked under cover, helped break up black market rings and even faced down a Sith, but nothing prepared me for the helplessness and terror I felt in holding my own daughter. Her life was completely in my hands, which at the moment it literally was. Her entire length not even spanning the length of my elbow to my hand, not even noticing her five pounds on it.

I finally tore my gaze away from her delicate features and red curly hair to the Healer's. "How is she?"

Master Jessie smiled at Sasha, who was just falling asleep. "She is pretty small, but some of the preliminary tests I ran, came out clean. I"m running some more, but I believe she will be just fine."

We all sighed with relief as Jema stepped in closer. "What about Meagan?"

"She came through the procedure with flying colors. Right now she's settled into the bacta tank and will remain there as she heals. At my best guess, she'll be out of there in a couple to several days, depending on how her body responds to the treatment."

I nodded as I turned back to my daughter, feeling the Force strongly in her, for she practically glowed in it. No wonder she made it through everything. "Can I keep her with me for a while?"

Master Jessie smiled. "Sure, Sasha is a lot calmer with you. She was upset earlier since she can't really feel Meagan. Let one of us know if she needs anything."

I nodded again, sitting in a nearby chair, not taking my eyes off Sasha, my daughter. Something, I once thought I would never have. 

For the next while, I just watched my little Jedi sleep peacefully in my arms. I proceeded to count all her toes as she curled her tiny fist around my finger. I was still in awe that my daughter was finally in my arms.

"Can I hold her?" Anakin asked from besides me, his eyes never leaving her face. Jema stood nearby watching. Master Yoda had followed Master Jessie from the room several minutes ago.

I turned my gaze from Sasha to the eager look in my Padawan's eyes. Gently I leaned over, placing her in his waiting arms. She didn't even stir as Anakin settled her against him, completely relaxed. She sighed a little, her mouth puckering slightly as she slept. 

"She's so little, so precious...."Anakin murmured, still holding her close. "Poor little thing, not being able to sense her own mother."

:"I know." I gently placed a kiss on her forehead, sending her a warm wave of love through the Force. "But she has us and I promise you Sasha, Daddy and Uncle Anakin will take good care of you." 

She opened her eyes and looked straight into mine, and it was like looking into a mirror.

"Wow, she has a pretty direct gaze for only being an hour or so old." Anakin watched her turn her gaze from me to him. "I still can't decide if she looks more like Meagan or you."

I chuckled slightly as I felt Sasha reaching for me in the Force. Reaching out, I sent her another reassuring wave along the bond we created. "Let's hope she looks more like her mother."

He chuckled with me as Master Jessie and Master Yoda reentered the room and we both looked up a few seconds later.

"Awake she is." Yoda smiled as Master Jessie came forward, holding a bottle in her hands.

"Let's see if she won't let us feed her. I want to get something in her." The Master Healer knelt down in front of us as Anakin readjusted Sasha so Master Jessie could guide the bottle to Sasha. 

However, Sasha knew what was going on and moved her head, try to hide in Anakin's tunic. 

"It's all right Sasha, I'm not going to hurt you. I know we're not your mommy, but I know you must be getting hungry."

"Let me try." Anakin said, over Sasha's cries, as Master Jessie tried again, but failed.

"Okay." Master Jessie handed Anakin the bottle. Sasha squirmed in his arms as I watched him try to feed her.

"You think you can do better." Anakin turned to me a moment or so later, frustrated.

I shrugged slightly as Anakin put the bottle down, then placed Sasha in my arms.

Sasha settled down pretty quickly, but grew a little squeamish when she saw the bottle. 

"Sasha." I stated gently, softy as she looked to me. "It's alright my little one. Daddy's not going to give you anything that will harm you. I'm not going to let anything hurt you, I promise."

She seemed to digest that as I felt her relax against me. Several moments later when she was calm again, I reached for the bottle. This time Sasha opened her little mouth and immediately started suckling. As she worked on the bottle she, now and then, gazed back to me, her eyes betraying the complete trust she had in me. 

Sighing, I was pleased that Sasha easily drank most of the bottle. After it was all over, she fell back asleep in my arms, then I placed her in Jema's arms as she sat down next to me.

Once Sasha settled into a deep sleep with a quiet sigh, we all turned to Master Jessie as she drew out a small data pad.

Anakin and I glanced nervously at each other as Master Jessie started to talk. "So far, all the tests came out just fine, though her mid-chlorine count is extremely high." That I had come to anticipate, but the numbers she read off, left all of us in shock. "She has about 17,500."

As nearly one, we all turned to watch Sasha sleep peacefully in Jema's arms. I was nearly in shock, knowing my baby girl had the third highest count in the entire Jedi order, only behind Master Yoda and Anakin.

"No wonder she made it through everything." Anakin broke the silence a moment or so later.

"That's my take on it as well." Master Jessie said. "Though I wasn't expecting it to be that high, but she's perfectly healthy."

I sighed, that was exactly what I needed to hear. "That's good to hear. Thanks again for everything....."

Master Jessie held up her hands. "I'm just doing my job and I'm very pleased to finally meet this little one." She ran a hand over Sasha's curls before sweeping quietly from the room.

Then, Master Yoda drove his chair close to where Sasha was sleeping. He reached out a wrinkled finger and gently touched her cheek, before touching her head, as if in a blessing. "Strong she is, special she is. Her mother's insight and her father's strength and strong will she has. He continued to watch Sasha sleep before he spoke again. "Rest well little one, Jedi you will become. Help save us from the darkness you will."

Anakin, Jema and I all looked up in amazement at his words as Anakin squawked. "Save us…" 

"Always in motion the future is. For clouded with darkness the future is, but a light in that darkness, Sasha is." With that, the wise Jedi Master turned and left the room.

*******

  


**Anakin's point of view**

  


I sighed as I held a sleeping Sasha in my arms. She was little, so precious, so much like her parents and she nearly glowed with the light of the Force. She was perfect, all ten toes and fingers, the way her little red curls fell on her tiny face.....It only took one look at her to know how much I really loved her. I was beginning to think our relationship was going to more than her being my Master's daughter, that maybe someday she would be my Padawan.

"She still sleeping?" I looked up to see Obi-Wan come into the small nursery in the Healer's wing.

I nodded my head. "How's Meagan?"

He sighed as he sat down next to me, gently touching Sasha's head. "She's responding well to the bacta treatments. Master Jessie says they will take her out in a day or two."

"That's good news." It had been a long two days since Sasha's birth. We'd mostly stayed with Sasha and sat in the room with Meagan. "I'll be glad when this is all over."

Obi-Wan managed a weak smile. "Me too, Padawan." We sat in quiet for a few moments before he rose, and left, going back to Meagan I assumed.

Sometime later, I put Sasha back in her crib, then left to go find something to eat. After realizing Obi-Wan had left the Healer's to rest, I went to the cafeteria, not wanting to disturb him. I knew the night before he'd been up most of the time with Sasha. 

It was close to an hour later when I came back down to check on them. I was walking down the hallway when Sasha's cries entered my ears. She sounded so upset and scared, that I immediately ran the rest of the way into the room.

In the corner, Bant, Jema and a Healer stood by Sasha's crib with Dede trying to feed Sasha. What were they thinking? Sasha hadn't taken to too many people yet and they were scaring her. "What's wrong? What are you doing to her?"

They all turned to me before Jema spoke. "She needs to eat and be around a female right now since she can't feel Meagan."

As she was talking I reached into the Force, sending Sasha waves of comfort and love. I smiled slightly as she quieted somewhat and turned towards the sound of my voice. "She doesn't know you either, she's only two days old."

They all looked doubtful that I knew what I was talking about. "Anakin, no offense, but you can't know that much about babies."

Well, I had to give her some of that, but Sasha's tears were breaking my heart. "I might not know that much about babies, but I know Sasha and she knows me." With that I strode over to Dede, taking Sasha gently into my arms, speaking quietly to her. "It's all right my little one, Uncle Anakin's here to take care of you. Everything's alright."

For being Jedi, they all looked completely shocked as Sasha stopped crying while I paced around the room, sending her warm Force waves, talking quietly to her. When she was calmed down enough, I sat in the rocking chair, still cradling her close. I looked up to Dede and the Jedi. "Where's her bottle?"

Wordlessly, one of them handed me her bottle, then I feed it to Sasha rather easily. "I told you I can take care of her."

*******

  


It was just about a day later that they brought Meagan out of the bacta tank, her wounds finally healed, her strength returning. She would still need to take it easy for a while, but she was much better and wouldn't have that many recurring problems because of the ordeal. 

I sat by her side, mediating lightly in the Force. Meagan, still under the sedative, slept peacefully. Master was with Sasha at the moment, feeding her.

It didn't seem like that much longer when I heard a voice, thick with sleep. "Anakin?"

I opened my eyes to find Meagan watching me.. "You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like I just took a bath full of jell-o." It was music to my ears to hear her sarcastic sense of humor. "Where's my baby? I want to see her."

I leaned over her, smiling. "Meagan, she's so beautiful and a lot like you and she's perfectly healthy."

Tears doted in her eyes and I could feel her relief. "You still didn't answer my question."

I sighed, touching her face gently. "Obi-Wan's with her, feeding her. You can see her later."

The medication must have been still in her system since she was beginning to fight keeping her eyes open. "He promised me."

"I know." I told her soothingly. "You can see her when she's done eating."

She seemed to accept it as she feel back into sleep. I watched her for several minutes before walking into the room where Obi-Wan was, holding Sasha close. 

"What is it?" He asked me quietly as the little one still worked on her bottle. 

"Meagan woke up for a few minutes before going back to sleep." I looked down at Sasha before grinning. "I almost had to tie her to the bed before she could get in here to see Sasha."

He chuckled, the relief evident on his face. "I'm not surprised. I'll take Sasha to her later."

I nodded, not wanting to take my eyes off Sasha. "Did the Healer's say when we can take these two home?"

"Maybe in a week or two."

I sighed as I sat down next to him. "Why that long?"

"Just to make sure they are both alright." He told me as he readjusted Sasha against him, her falling right to sleep. "Let's just hope she's not up all night again."

"I'll stay with her. You can sleep." I told him.

"You need to go back to class now that most of everything is behind us." He straight out told me, his Jedi Master voice coming through loud and clear, silencing any protest that I could have made. 

"But I still can stay here with you." He gave me a look as we sat together, watching Sasha sleep.

  


*******

  


**Obi-Wan's point of view**

  


It was only a few hours later that Meagan woke up again. I wasn't that far away and after she took a shower, I brought Sasha to her. Her eyes still portrayed some tiredness and I knew the Healer's were concerned about me bringing Sasha to her so soon, but I knew Meagan would draw strength from seeing our daughter.

One of the Healer's literally dragged Anakin out of the room as I sat down next to Meagan, handing Sasha to her. "Can you see her honey?"

She nodded, gently touching Sasha's red curls. "She's so precious, so beautiful."

I put my arm around her, pulling her against my chest. It felt so good to hold her again. "She looks like you."

She smiled as mother and daughter gazed into each other's eyes. I could feel them reach and find each other in the Force. Sasha grabbed hold of Meagan and immediately fell asleep, knowing she was finally with her Mother. "She looks like you too."

We watched our daughter sleep for the longest time before she turned to me. "I still can't believe she's here....that we made a baby together."

I felt the tears rush to my eyes. "I know. I could hold her in my arms for hours, still in awe that you've given me this wonderful gift."

She gazed up at me, love for me and our daughter in her eyes. "I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi."

I leaned down to kiss her gently. "I love you too my Lady Meagan."

She sighed, leaning into me as held each other close, glad that our daughter slept peacefully in her arms.

  


******* 

  


AN: Well, as the saying goes, all's well that ends well........(though this story isn't over yet.) Now we get to see Obi-Wan and Meagan as parents and Anakin being a very protective uncle. Thanks again for all your reviews, we've enjoyed and appreciated the feedback.......Have a great Thanksgiving and God Bless.

  
  


LOTR quote from "The Fellowship" between Gandolf and Frodo. We thought that it was fitting for this chapter.......

"You're late."

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

: 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is about sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three years now.

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Obi-Wan and Meagan are married and are living in the Jedi Temple, with Anakin still being trained. Now, due to dramatic events, they await the fate of Meagan and their unborn child Sasha. 

Chapter Twenty Nine,

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

I gazed down at my daughter who was sleeping in my arms, drawing peace from her delicate features. Sasha was a little over two weeks old, still strong and healthy. And growing.

Today was a landmark day, one for all of us. Today, Meagan and Sasha were going home, leaving the Healer's wing for good. 

The last two weeks since Sasha's birth and Meagan been taken out of the bacta tank, was the real turn in the case. From that point on, Meagan continued to gain back her energy as we took care of our baby. Though we had to take Sasha out of the room at night so Meagan could sleep all the way through it! Anakin and I often took turns staying the night in the nursery since she often slept easier with one of us there with her.

Through these last few weeks, all of us were finally starting to move on from everything. It had been difficult for Meagan and I to actually talk about what happened, considering she barely remembered anything past behind the incident itself. However it got much easier after Meagan told me about her lingering nightmares and I shared my visions with her. Though another difficult day was when Dede and the other lady that Meagan saved that day came to see her. Things were tense until Sasha starting crying which turned our attention toward her. After she settled down in Meagan's arms, the ladies started to chat, forgetting the earlier tense moments. 

It had been just recently that Meagan had been growing restless, ready to go home, to get on with life, to raise our daughter in the quiet peace of the Jedi Temple. So, we had started to discuss letting Meagan finish her recovery in our quarters once we were sure she wouldn't have some sort of relapse. And Sasha was past the critical stages from being a preemie, so she was ready as well. Anakin and I would be there anyway, since we weren't on active duty.

Anakin had also started catching up with his schoolwork. Since he'd missed a lot of classes, we arranged it where he could still get credit if he studied on his own, then took tests. His summer term was lighter, though there was nothing we could do about the saber class he was enrolled in. Anakin was very disappointed about that, but he could take it later. 

But as I was thinking about resuming some sort of training schedule so he wouldn't be that set back, Sasha's soft sigh brought me out of my thought process. "You're ready to go home uh?"

She looked at me for a long moment before closing her eyes and growing still in sleep once again. I smiled down at her before looking around the several hallways where we spent a lot of time, waiting and hoping Meagan and Sasha would live. The quiet hallways emancipated a certain peace as you awaited the fate of others. But as I looked around, I realized how much of my life was invested here, two months worth.

The pictures of my visions, of the near deaths we nearly experienced, the love, care, dedication and talent of the Healer's, the support of our friends flooded through me. Yes, the pain was there, the fear that I'd lose my precious wife and child in those same halls, the realness of my visions that would come true. But as I gazed down at my daughter, the miracle Meagan and I created together, I began to realize this entire episode was a miracle. A gift, one I wouldn't misuse or take for granted. One I would learn and grow from. I once told Meagan as Qui-Gon told me that events such as these in our lives, either kills us or makes us stronger. And I was pleased that both Anakin and I have passed the test. 

"Obi-Wan." I turned to see my wife, standing on her own feet, with Anakin by her side. "You two coming? Or are you making this your permanent home?"

I couldn't help, but smile as Anakin laughed. "No, I'm coming."

"Good. I'm ready to get out of here." Meagan smiled and my heart rejoiced. She was still a bit thin and needed rest, but the color had come back to her face and the light in her green eyes danced with life.

"Yes, let's go home." I told them and together we left the Healer's wing, not looking back.

  


*******

  


Later that evening, after Anakin had gone back to his own quarters, I got Sasha settled into her cradle that we had in our room. Of course, she had her own room, but being only two weeks old, we'd figured it would be easier to get up with her at two in the morning here rather than going into another room. 

I gently kissed her soft cheek before pulling a light cover over her. I watched her little stomach rising and falling with every breath she took for long moments. Sighing I kissed her again before turning around to see Meagan sitting on the edge of our bed, crying. 

Immediately I went and sat by her, wrapping my arms around her. "What is it my love?"

She turned in my arms, laying her head onto my chest. "I'm finally home. Oh, there were times I know we both thought this wouldn't happen. But it has."

I leaned down, wiping her tears away with a finger. "I know Meagan, but it's over now. You're safe and Sasha's strong and healthy."

She sighed, snuggling closer to me and nothing else except holding Sasha and being a Jedi felt so right. We just held each other for long moments before I nudged Meagan into bed, telling her we both needed to get some sleep. She nodded her head and followed my leading as we settled down together. 

Laying in bed, my arms around her, I couldn't help, but run my fingers through her hair, enjoying it's softness. The smell of flowers drifted lazily through the air as I spoke. "I've missed you so much Meagan."

"Me too." I could here the smile in her words, felt the pleasure she took from my touches. "Just us, alone."

"Weren't exactly alone anymore." I let the sarcasm drift into my voice.

"True." She said as she turned in my arms, placing her head on my chest. "But I don't mind."

"Me neither." 

It was all quiet for a long time. I was about to fall asleep, thinking she was already asleep when she spoke into the dark. "Thank you for not giving up on me, for saving my life."

I tightened my arms around her, enjoyed holding her in my arms once again. "It wasn't just me Meagan love, but there are so many others that helped you come back to us, especially Sasha."

"She's so special Obi-Wan. I have the feeling that she's supposed to play a major role in the future of the galaxy. " She paused for a second before continuing, while Master Yoda's words came to me again. "I think you and I are going to have our hands full between her and Anakin."

I had the same feelings myself, but only time and the Force would reveal her future, along with my own Padawan's. "I know, but you should get some rest. We can talk in the morning."

She nodded, snuggling close again before we both fell to sleep, knowing in just a while the cries of Sasha would most likely awaken us in our dreams. 

  


*******

Over the next few weeks, I think I got more sleep on some missions than I did at home with my newborn daughter. Meagan and I took turns getting up with Sasha to feed, change diapers, and hold her. Then, after about a week, we got smart and starting sleeping when she did during the day.

Of course, Anakin still nearly lived with us to be near Sasha and so I could help him catch up with his schoolwork. We hadn't put our regular workouts into the schedule as yet. Getting Sasha's schedule down and working on his schoolwork was enough for the time being. 

So, on more than one occasion, I rocked Sasha on my lap, while looking over Anakin's shoulder at something he was working on. Though Meagan often came in and took her from us, not wanting Sasha to distract either of us from Anakin's studies.

Despite all the readjustments we were making in our lives, I received more joy from rocking Sasha in my arms than almost anything else. I would sit in the rocking chair in our room, rocking her to sleep with the Jedi stories that I remembered hearing as a little one. During this time, I would reach along our bond, strengthening it, guiding Sasha in her own growing light in the Force, once again drawing comfort from the peaceful aura she basked in.

However, something deep down inside told me that the next few years with Sasha were going to be far from peaceful. Master Yoda's words often came to me, letting me wonder what path lay before her, hoping that I, as her father and as a Jedi, could prepare her for it. It was a path, a journey, I vowed tp take with her.

  


*******

  
  


AN: Well, that saga is finally over and they are all home again.......I'm sure you are relieved that our heroine has made it through everything......stay tuned for more to see how Sasha changes their lives!!!!!!!!

  


LOTR quote from The Two Towers between Aragorn and Gimili

  


"Come on we can take them."

"It's a long way."

"Toss me."

"What?"

"I can't jump the distance, you'll have to toss me.....Don't tell the elf."

"Not a worry."


	30. Chapter Thirty

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

  


From Earth to Star Wars

  


Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is about sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three years now.

  


Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his 

Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Meagan and Sasha are finally completely healed from the shoot out incident and our now back home. Their adventures continues...... 

  


Chapter Thirty

  


**Meagan's point of view**

  


I snuggled closer to the warmth of the covers, trying to stay in my dreams, fighting the feeling that something needed me. I burrowed my head into the pillow, wanting to stay asleep, but the cries of my daughter kept penetrating into the peacefulness I was in. I lifted my head off the pillow to see Obi-Wan bend over the cradle where Sasha slept.

"What's the matter pumpkin?" I heard him as he gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms. I watched as he sat down in the rocking chair, talking soothingly to her. I felt tears well in my eyes at watching my husband and two month old daughter together, while pieces of my dreams came back. 

Sasha must have been about ten or eleven years old. She was working on some martial arts moves with Obi-Wan helping her. But I couldn't recognize the place where they were. It was nothing like the Temple, but reminded me of Earth with the trees, flowers and those gorgeous mountains. I sighed, the pictures of Mom, Seth, Heather, Sean, Danielle, and Lisa floating through my mind, making a fresh wave of homesickness rush through me. 

Continuing to watch my husband and daughter together, I wished my family could have met them, could have shared our joy, been there for us during the incident. Sasha was so little, so precious and all I've wanted in the last months was my mother. 

I quickly wiped the tears away, wanting nothing more than to see everyone I loved together. A few minutes later, I sighed, rolling over, wanting to fall into the bliss of sleep in order to forget the homesickness. It took me a few minutes to settled down, but when I felt Obi-Wan cuddling me close in his arms, wrapping me in his love, I fell right back to sleep.

*******

  


It was several days later when I was making my way around the Temple, getting some fresh air and away from our quarters for a little while. Sasha was snuggled in my arms, but was trying her best to look at everything around her. Her blue-grayish eyes were taking in everything. She was more than curious about her new surroundings. It amazed me how much she took in, how much a two month old was learning.

Of course we never made it very far around the Temple before being stopped by someone admiring Sasha. Most of the time I didn't mind another Jedi telling me what a beautiful, cute baby I had and how glad they were that I was back on my own feet again. 

Now the first time I stepped back into my office, just to say hello, was an absolute madhouse. I'd seen most of them during my recovery, but what I got was a very warm reception.

"Meagan!" Latrina looked up from the reception desk as I walked in, then turned back to the others, calling out. "Hey everyone, look who's here."

Caitlin, Lexiea, and Corintha, who were working close by came over quickly, reaching out to hug me and Sasha. 

"She's grown." Caitlin said as she held Sasha gently. "I still can't decide if she looks more like you or Obi-Wan."

Lexiea agreed as she put a hand on Sasha's red head. "She's so cute."

"Is she sleeping through the nights yet?" Corintha asked as we settled down to talk.

"I wish." I said sarcastically. "She hasn't made it through one yet, but now she's only waking up a couples times verses every other hour. I expect it will happen soon, I hope."

We talked for several minutes when Dede, Jema and several others stepped out of Jema's office from a meeting. They all shrieked with joy and headed over to us.

"Look at her." Dede easily took Sasha from Caitlin. "She looks like you Meagan."

Caitlin grinned. "Well, I can tell she still has a lot of her Father in her."

I acknowledged that one as Jema turned to me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, except I don't always get a lot of sleep." 

Everyone was pleased that Sasha and I were still improving. We talked about different things, mostly Sasha, until she started getting antsy about being passed around too much. I gently took her from Lexiea, then left a few minutes later, knowing Sasha was ready for another nap. 

*******

  


During the next month or so, things continued on in about the same pattern. I spent most of my time with Sasha in our apartment. She had finally started sleeping through some nights, but still woke up during others. Anakin was about caught up with his studies, so he and Obi-Wan, not on active duty, had resumed a workout schedule. By this time I had gained most of my energy and was back to normal, except for the tiredness that went along with having an infant. Though the last time Sasha and I saw the Healer's they did give us the final clean bill of health. We all celebrated that one together. 

So, it was on one afternoon when I was folding clothes that Obi-Wan came into the apartment after a brief meeting with the Council that a bombshell was dropped on me. "Honey, do you have any plans for Friday night?"

I glanced up to him, then turned to Anakin who was rocking Sasha, then back to my husband. "Why are you asking?" 

"I've been assigned to go to the Senate's Inauguration Ball. The Supreme Chancellor has requested several Jedi to be present and I'm one of them."

I raised an eyebrow at this, not really liking where Obi-Wan could take this discussion. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"I do not want to tell you this, but the Council has told me that you are going with me."

I groaned. That was the last place I wanted to be, especially now. Dressing up in a formal gown and everything that went with it was certainly not on my agenda list. "Wouldn't this be a good learning experience for Anakin?"

Anakin was vigorously shaking his head no at that, but Obi-Wan just smiled. "Actually it would be, but the Council thinks it would be good for you to get out a bit."

"What about Sasha? I just can't leave her Obi-Wan."

"Anakin can watch her."

"I don't have a dress." I knew it sounded lame, but any excuse would work.

Obi-Wan just looked at me as Anakin voiced up. "Doesn't Dede have something you could wear?"

I turned and glared at him as his smirk turned sheepish. "Are you sure Anakin can't go with you?"

"I have homework." He immediately interjected.

Obi-Wan and I turned back to him before my husband spoke. "Homework Padawan? On a Friday night?"

The young man's face started to turn red. "Jerome and I were going to go check out the new programs on the flight simulators on Saturday."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the issue as he walked close to me. "Honey, I know this isn't something you normally do, but it's an assignment. If you stay close to me, you won't have much to worry about."

I sighed, realizing I didn't have choose.

*******

  


The next day, I went over to Dede's and she helped me sort through her dresses. I tried on several while she played with Sasha. I finally settled on a light purple one that didn't show the scar on my shoulder and wearing long gloves covered the one on my arm. 

On the day of the event, I had several bottles prepared and left out everything that Anakin could possibly need for the night. I still hated the thought of leaving Sasha, even for just a few hours. Though Obi-Wan had reminded me again that Anakin would take care of her and that the separation would be good for us. I didn't like his normal rational practical thinking, but deep down inside I knew he was right. Someday,.after Sasha started her training, I would go back to my own job and Anakin and Obi-Wan to active Jedi duty. Though I really didn't like that thought too much.

It was that same evening when I was rocking Sasha that Obi-Wan stepped out of the shower. "Meagan, honey, you best put the baby down and start getting ready." He straight out told me before he went into our closet to pull out his dress uniform.

I sighed, finally putting Sasha down into the cradle by our bed, then finished getting ready myself.

"Meagan, you about done?" I heard Obi-Wan's voice call out to me, nearly an hour later. "Just about." I called back, putting the finishing touches on my hair. "Is Anakin here yet?"

"Meagan, everything is going to be just fine. You really need to stop......:" He stopped, speechless when I stepped out of the refresher before finding his voice several moments later. "Your breath taking."

I felt my cheeks growing warm, thinking they easily became the color of my hair. "I'm just a mommy in a pretty dress."

He chuckled slightly as he came over, pulling me into his arms. "No, my darling, you are much more than that."

I mumbled a thank you as I pulled back and started to straighten his shirt a bit. "You don't look too bad yourself. I've always liked this outfit of yours." The dark shirt coupled with beige pants with a gold sash brought out his ginger colored hair and those indescribable eyes. 

He gave me a half grin as he offered his arm. "Shall we go?"

I sighed, then nodded.

When we entered the living area, Anakin was already holding Sasha in one arm, and eating a sandwich with the other. "Wow."

Obi-Wan gave him a quick look before I stepped toward them. I leaned down and kissed Sasha. "Be a good girl for your Uncle Anakin. Mommy will be back soon." Standing up, I gave Anakin some basic instructions. I was just about done, when I turned back to my husband. "I can't do this Obi-Wan. I can't leave her."

"She'll be fine." Obi-Wan came over, gently taking my arm, leading me away from Anakin and Sasha. I was about to protest when he said. "Meagan, it's alright, it will be okay. Trust me."

I gazed at him, not quite sure how to take that. My mother always taught me that when a guy said trust me to a girl, it usually wasn't something good. Of course this was also Obi-Wan Kenobi we were talking about.

"Meagan, Anakin can call us if he needs us and we're only going a few blocks and be back in a few hours."

"Promise?"

He kissed my head. "I promise."

With that we left the room for the Senate Complex.

  


*******

  


When we arrived at a banquet hall in the Senate Complex, we were greeted by all sorts of humans and different species. It was a lot bigger than I expected it to be, but Obi-Wan and the other Jedi didn't seem too surprised. So, with me nearly hanging on my husband's arm, we did the mix and mingle thing for quite a while. Everyone seemed to know us. Of course, I knew Obi-Wan was quite known among most circles in the Senate and the rest of the Government, but was surprised when they knew me and the shooting incident.

"How do all these people know about it and Sasha for that matter?"

He shrugged. "Well, technically you're not a Jedi, but are considered one. And when one gets involved in something like that, it gets around. That shoot out was the talk of the town for weeks."

"Wonderful." I couldn't help, but smirk as I heard someone calling my name and Obi-Wan's through the throngs of the crowd. 

We both turned as Padme Naberrie Amidala came towards us. We exchanged a hug like old friends before my husband greeted her.

"It's so good to see looking so well." She told me after the initial greetings were over. "I heard what happened."

"We're fine now." I told her before giving Obi-Wan a slight smile. "We're just glad it's all over."

She nodded her head before speaking again. "Is Anakin here with you?"

At the sound of Anakin, I immediately thought of Sasha. 

"He's at home with the baby." Obi-Wan told her as I glanced up at him, giving him a silent question. "Meagan, don't even think about it."

I wanted to pout, but thought better of it. I then turned to Padme, who looked a bit confused. "This is my first time away from Sasha and I know Anakin can watch her, but I can't help but worry."

Padme put her hand on my arm, looking at me with sympathy. "I wouldn't want too either. You'll have to bring her over to my office one day. Anakin sent me a few pictures, but I would love to meet her."

I immediately liked the idea, though I could feel Obi-Wan's concern since Anakin's crush on her hadn't diminished. "I would like that. It would give us a chance to get out for a bit. Just let us know when a good time for you would be and we can work something out."

"Good." She smiled. "Is she sleeping through the nights yet?"

I grimaced. "Some, but not all of them." The three of us chatted for a while, old friends catching up on our lives. 

Obi-Wan and I were still talking with Padme when another politician came up to us.

"Senator Amidala, Master Kenobi, it's good to see you." The man was rather tall with dark hair and eyes. He looked friendly enough, especially given my husband smiled back as did Padme.

"Senator Organa, let me introduce you to my wife Meagan." Obi-Wan started out before turning to me. "Meagan, honey, this is Senator Bail Organa."

He smiled. "It's good to meet you and I'm pleased to see you doing so well."

"Thank you and it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

With the introductions over, we discussed different issues about the happenings around the planet, nothing too serious though. It was sometime later that we were all called into the main room, where all the special presentations were made. You know the bit where the new senators are introduced and speeches made. Overall, it wasn't that bad since there was only a couple short speeches and seeing the new senators introduced was interesting, but just looking at the Supreme Chancellor gave me chills. 

It was sometime later when I was standing by myself that Chancellor Palpatine actually came over to me. "Well, my dear, it's good to see you looking so well."

I raised an eyebrow, wishing Obi-Wan would get back from the bathroom. "Thank you Chancellor."

He was about to speak again when an aid called him over to somewhere else. "You must excuse me. Another time perhaps. I do look forward to watching your daughter's career as a very promising Jedi."

Deeply shaken, but hiding it well, I managed a polite nod as the Chancellor turned and left. I stood there, calming myself for several minutes before Obi-Wan returned.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan leaned down and whispered in my ear. 

I looked up, taking a sip of the drink he brought me. "I'll tell you on the way home."

He nodded, sensing that this was not the time to discuss something potentially serious.

Obi-Wan and I visited with some others for a bit longer, before making our way home. We had ridden in a taxi on the way over, but after all the political talk, we both needed some fresh air.

"Meagan, are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

We were already halfway back to the Temple. "Chancellor Palpatine approached me." He waited as I told him what the conversation was. "I can understand how the shoot out was a media event, but the fact he'll be watching Sasha. I'm quite disturbed by that."

He was silent for a moment or two. "The fact that Sasha survived the ordeal, makes anyone realize she's special. And his interest might be in the fact, Qui-Gon, Anakin and I were all involved in the Trade Federation Dispute that was on his home planet." He shrugged helplessly. "Palpatine has always had an interest in the workings of the Jedi Order, so I'm not too surprised."

"But doesn't it disturb you?" 

He palmed open the door to one of the entrances to the Jedi Temple. "A little, but there's little we can do right now. I wouldn't be too considered since this is all recent. Most of everyone will forget about the incident in a few months, especially with the Senate about to go into another session."

I followed his lead into the building, still a bit disturbed by it, but comforted by the fact Obi-Wan seemed to have a handle on it. We walked the rest of the way to our apartment in silence.

When we entered the apartment, all was quiet. Anakin was doing some studying on the couch. 

"Is Sasha asleep?" I immediately asked, wondering how my baby was doing.

He nodding, smirking. An "I told you so" look written on his features. "She's just fine Meagan."

Without a word, I hurried into my room while Obi-Wan updated Anakin about the evening. I soon found Sasha fast asleep in her cradle, her tiny hands clutching the light purple blanket. All I wanted was to pick her up in my arms, cradling her close, but I didn't want to wake her. So, I had to be contented with kissing her soft cheek before getting ready for bed.

  


*******

  


AN: Sorry this update took a little long......we were trying to find something interesting to put into the story, besides midnight feedings and everyone cooing over a new baby!! So, we thought what we actually wrote might balance it out a bit......Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than later with maybe Obi-Wan and Anakin actually leaving planet on another mission................ 

  
  


LOTR quote from the "The Fellowship of the Ring," where Merry and Pippin take the dragon fireworks from Gandolf.

  


"Quickly."

"No, no the big one."

"Ah.....the big one......"

(Several minutes later and away from the wagon.)

"Done...."

"You're supposed to stick in the ground."

"It is in the ground."

"Outside....."

"This was your idea....."

"Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa......." (Firework shoots up in the air.)


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is about sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three years now.

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Meagan and Sasha are finally completely healed from the shoot out incident and our now back home. Their adventures continues...... 

Chapter Thirty One

**Meagan's point of view**

A baby's cry broke through my peaceful sleep. Obi-Wan rolled over, burying his head underneath the pillow. With a groan, I pulled the covers back and went to the crib, disappointed. This was the first time in a while that she didn't make it through the entire night. 

Taking Sasha, I left the room so Obi-Wan could get some sleep. Over the last three and half months, he had done more than his share of night feedings and diaper changes. .

While the bottle warmed, I rocked Sasha back and forth in my arms, soothing her with a lullaby. She smiled slightly at the soft sound of my voice as I reached for her warmed bottle. Sasha's little hand reached out and was helping hold the bottle as I feed her. 

As I put her back into her bed, I marveled at all the changes she was experiencing, how much she had grown. How she was beginning to hold onto things, rolling over, babbling to herself and she loved playing peek-a-boo with Anakin. I leaned down to kiss her cheek before going back to bed. 

"Sleep well Sasha. Mommy loves you."

*******

"Is Sasha asleep?" Obi-Wan was sitting in the chair in our bedroom, reading, as I walked in one night after putting Sasha to bed several weeks later.

"Out cold." I told him as I picked up my brush before sitting down on the edge of our bed to brush out my hair. "Are you sure about moving her out of our room?" I hadn't been quite ready when Obi-Wan insisted it was time to move Sasha into her own room just a few days ago.

"Meagan, she'll be fine. She sleeps through most nights anyway. Sasha can't get used to staying in here all the time." He didn't even look up from his work. 

I sat there for several minutes brushing my hair, trying not to upset myself in knowing how right Obi-Wan normally was. It always drove me crazy. 

Then, from across the room, I heard him chuckling. "You know males can be right too."

I set the brush down and turned to glare at my husband. "Rub it in, why don't you?"

This time he laughed out right.

Getting up and walking over to him, I shushed him. "You'll wake the baby." 

He shook his head as he reached out and pulled me down into his lap. "Sasha is fine."

I gave him a look as I got up to take a bath. After soaking in a hot tub, I went back into our bedroom. Slipping a t-shirt on, I turned to find Obi-Wan dosing in the chair. I couldn't help but smile at the way an errant strand of his honey colored hair fell appealing over his forehead. 

Being as quiet as I could, I gently took the data pad from his hand and was about to cover him with a blanket when he spoke. "I'm not asleep."

I smiled down into his eyes. "Then what were you doing?"

He reached up and pulled me onto his lap. "Just waiting for my beautiful wife to return."

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't complain as Obi-Wan pulled my head down to kiss me. When we pulled away, I found myself snuggled close to him, completely comfortable.

I let my hands run up his chest, feeling the strong beat of his heart. "That was nice."

He chuckled, a hand running up and down my back. "It sure was nice."

I leaned down, kissing him again. He responded warmly, threading a hand through my hair. Several minutes later, we pulled our lips away to hold each other close in the quietness.

It was sometime before his accented voice spoke into the quiet. "Why don't we have cup of tea before going to bed?"

"That sounds good." We talked as we drank our tea before heading back to the bedroom. 

"That was a wonderful idea." I told Obi-Wan as I climbed into bed. 

He smiled as he slipped his shirt off before following me into bed. "Of course it was. It was my idea."

"Very funny." I playfully swatted at him, then quickly pulled away, sensing his return.

"No fair." He whined as he came at me again. 

Giggling, I turned just as he grabbed me by the waist. Tumbling over each other several times we nearly fell off the bed before I pinned him down. 

"Pinned ya." I sat on him, straddling his hips, not afraid of hurting him, since there wasn't an inch of fat on his lean, hard body. 

He laughed. "Don't you think I let you win?"

"Nice try mister, but I got you this time, again."

He pretend to pout as I couldn't help but laugh. Then suddenly with the swiftness of a cougar, Obi-Wan, in one solid move, pinned me underneath him. I didn't even see it coming as one moment I was on top and the next being grabbed to lay on the bed. "I let you think you won. You madam, dropped your guard."

"I am a little out of practice you know." 

He shock his head. "Don't make up excuses Meagan."

We couldn't help but laugh. It had been a long time since either of us felt like wrestling each other. I reached up to stroke his cheek lovingly. "That was fun."

"That was." He gazed down into my eyes and I could see the playfulness along with growing desire. "Oh Meagan."

I felt my pulse rate skyrocket as he leaned down, kissing my neck, his hands on my hips. It had been entirely too long as I melted into my husband, our kisses turning from playfulness to very passionate in record time. Sighing with pleasure, I wanted more than anything else to spend an intimate night with my husband, the first since the incident. 

I felt Obi-Wan brush along our bond, feeding it with desire. I couldn't help, but groan as I felt him pull the Force around us, silencing everything outside of ourselves, wrapping us up in a Force bubble. 

We pulled away from each other several moments later to get some air. 

"Let's get you out of these clothes." Obi-Wan's voice was low and husky in my ear. I smiled seductively as he reached over, his hands figuring the edges of my shirt before he started to pull it off. I was about to slip into a bliss of pleasure when Sasha began screaming. Now this wasn't a normal I'm hungry cry or my diapers wet, but it was one no mother wants to hear. 

In one second, Obi-Wan nearly flew off the bed, calling his light saber to him, running out of the room, calling over his shoulder. "Stay here."

Of course, hearing the terror in my baby's voice, I followed him into the room, adjusting my shirt as I went. Sasha's cries lessened as I picked her up and held her close. Her eyes were wide as we watched Obi-Wan, saber ignited, search the room. 

When Obi-Wan turned off his saber, I sat down in the rocking chair, looking Sasha over, thinking something had bit her.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know...." I started to say, but as I let down my shields and reached toward Sasha, it all fell into place. "Oh, Sasha, no wonder you got scared." I pulled her close, sending her love and comfort through our bond.

Obi-Wan watched, a bit confused, as Sasha leaned back and reached up to touch my face. 

"I'm here and so's Daddy. It's all right. Everything's okay." Sasha clung to me as I rocked her back and forth.

"Care to enlighten me?" Obi-Wan's curiosity finally got the better of him. 

I glanced up at him. "When we raised our shields, she couldn't sense us through the Force and then completely panicked."

He gazed down at her for a second before kneeling in front of us to touch her head. "Poor thing. It's all right pumpkin. We're still here."

It took a bit more time to get her settled and back asleep. I stood by her crib for a while before leaving.

When I went back into our bedroom, Obi-Wan was sitting up in bed, his legs stretched out in front of him. "Is she asleep?"

I nodded, still concerned for her. "For now at least. She's still a bit scared."

He nodded as he reached out and pulled me close. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just don't want to hear her scream like that again. A mother's worst nightmares."

"I know." He mumbled as his lips began making trails along my neck. "Now where were we?"

Though still turned on, I knew I couldn't chance scaring Sasha like that again. Pulling away from Obi-Wan, I asked him. "How can we even consider it? She's still clinging to me in her sleep."

The hand that was working its way through my curls suddenly stopped. "Please don't tell me you are serious about this."

I gazed down into his eyes before pushing away from him. "I can't do this. Not after what just happened."

"Meagan." My name was nearly a growl in frustration that I felt myself. "We haven't had sex in close to six months. And now that you're healthy enough too......" His voice trailed off.

"Please don't remind me." I was just as frustrated but couldn't go through with it now. "You'll just have to teach her that just because she can't sense things, doesn't mean their not there. Then we can pick up where we left off"

He gazed at me. "Oh, no. I'm not waiting several months when Sasha can learn that so I can make love to my wife." He rose off the bed and stomped across the room. "There's got to be a better way."

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

He turned back to me. "To take a long cold shower and maybe if I mediate for an hour after that, I'll feel better. And honey, when I get back, please be wearing something besides that shirt or what I'm going to do will all be for naught."

I nodded, trying to calm myself down. This was going to be a long night. 

*******

After that long night finally passed, things seemed to go back to normal for us. Though, with a baby, I don't know what normal really is anymore. Anakin and Obi-Wan continued to work out a lot more, getting back into shape from their time off. Anakin, seemed to be getting a little restless, though he adored playing with Sasha. 

So, to help combat that, when Sasha and I went to visit Padme, he came along. We had a delightful tea together. Padme instantly fell in love with Sasha and Sasha seemed just as taken with her. Anakin was very pleased about that and talked about it for days until Obi-Wan finally told him to shut his mouth. Though my cultured, refined, highly trained husband didn't put it quite like that.

Well, anyway, besides the higher sexual tension between my husband and I, things were calm and peaceful. Though, one evening, things began to change.

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

Anakin and I were working on school work one afternoon when Sasha started crying rather loudly. Knowing she was hungry, I went into the kitchen to get a bottle for her. While it was warming, I gently picked Sasha up from the crib she was in.

"It's all right pumpkin. Daddy's here." I rocked her gently as her cries lessened. However, just as the bottle was warmed, Sasha sensing it, started crying again. Once I got the bottle, I held Sasha in one arm and guided the bottle to her with the other. She easily reached out, a little hand curling around the width as she hungrily sucked on it. 

"Easy little one. It's not going anywhere." She relaxed against me as I went back into the dining area where Anakin had his work spread out. "How's it going?"

He shrugged as I quickly glanced over his work. "Just a couple more problems and I'll be done."

I paced around a little as Sasha worked on her bottle. She was about asleep when I put her back in the crib. However, the second I set her down, she woke up, crying in protest. Sighing, I leaned down and picked her up again. Sasha immediately quieted and snuggled close. 

"Master?" I heard Anakin's voice call to me. "Can you come here?"

With Sasha tucked close I went back to my Padawan. After studying the last problem for several minutes, Anakin put down the data pad and glanced to Sasha. "You want to learn physics?"

I chuckled. "I don't think she's quite ready for that."

He laughed, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Well, someday, I'll teach her everything I know."

She gurgled a little, reaching a small hand up toward his face.

He kissed a finger before turning back to me. "Have you told Meagan yet?"

I sighed, keeping myself calm, not wanting to alarm Sasha. "Not yet. Even though she's capable of taking care of herself and Sasha, I"m afraid she's gotten too used to having us around. I'm sure she knows that we will be gong back to active duty, but she doesn't want to handle it."

"But we're leaving next week." Anakin brought up a fact that I was dreading to tell my wife. "She needs to know."

I eyed him for a second, wondering how he got to be wise so suddenly. "I know, I do, but....." I let my voice trail off.

Anakin sat still for a moment or two before he started to gather up his work. "Why don't I take Sasha for the night, so you and Meagan can spend some time alone?"

I immediately liked the idea, though I had my doubts of what Meagan would say to that idea. I thought on this as my Padawan continued. 

"You're not going to be able to tell her without Sasha sensing something's wrong and ruining your discussion. Besides, I'm sure since we will be gone for a while, that you want some time alone with your wife right?"

I had to give him that and my patience to be intimate with Meagan was beginning to run thin. Cold showers could only go so far. "We'd better go pack a bag for Sasha before Meagan comes back or she'll never let you leave with her."

Anakin smiled before asking. "She won't come get her will she?"

I sighed, knowing I might have to do some fast talking to prevent that one. "I hope not."

It wasn't that much later that Sasha was happily settled with Anakin and this was a good way to allow Anakin some responsibility without getting into too much trouble. There wasn't much he could do with her in the Temple. Besides that, Jema lived only a few doors down from Anakin.

After letting Jema know what was going on, I made dinner and it was just on the table when Meagan came into the room and stopped short. "Obi-Wan what is going on?"

I walked over to Meagan and pulled her into my arms. "I thought it was about time for the two of us to spend some time alone together."

She smiled, but pulled back. "Where's the baby?"

I tightened my arms around her, knowing exactly what was coming next. "She's with Anakin.... for the night."

She didn't move for a moment or so, but then nearly pulled away so fast that only a Jedi's reflexes would have stopped her. "Obi-Wan."

"Meagan, she'll be fine. Anakin can take care of her and this is one way you and I can get some uninterrupted time alone."

She frowned before looking over my shoulder at the candles on the table. I could feel her relax in my arms, but sensed that she was still uneasy. "Are you sure about this?"

I lowered my head to let it rest gently on her forehead. I gazed down into her eyes as she finally looked into mine. "She's fine. Jema knows she's with him for the night and is only a few doors down in case Anakin needs anything. Besides, with Sasha gone, we don't have to wait for her to learn how shielding works to spend some time alone." As I finished, I began making a trail of kisses down her face. She gasped with pleasure and surprise as I worked my way around to her lips. 

I felt her arms slid around my neck and through my hair as we continued to kiss. After I pulled back, she snuggled against my chest, the last protest leaving her. 

"Did you really make dinner?" She asked long moments later.

"Yes I did."

She gave me a skeptical look as we headed into the kitchen for dinner.

*******

It was much later that we lay in each other's arms, still relishing the joy we finally shared with each other. I felt Meagan's hands make patterns across my bare chest as she sighed with pleasure.

"Thank you for not letting me run across the Temple to get Sasha." 

I chuckled at her words. "Thank Anakin. It was his idea for us to spend some time alone together."

She smiled, snuggling against my chest as I cradled her closer. I really didn't want to tell her the news and ruin the moment, but I had to tell her. Luckily she felt my dread and opened the conversation. 

"Obi-Wan what's wrong?"

I gazed down into her eyes. "Meagan, my love, there's something I have to tell you."

She raised an eyebrow in wonder before letting me continue. 

"You know how I was called to the Council about a week before?"

She nodded her head in agreement. 

I tightened my arms around her, knowing she wasn't going to like this. "One thing we discussed was that it's time for Anakin and I to go back to active duty."

I let the words sink in as I continued to hold her. Several tense moments later she nodded her head before speaking again. "I knew this was coming sometime, but at least I have some time to deal with it before you two actually go anywhere."

Just great I thought to myself. "Meagan, love....."

She raised her head, looking into my eyes, beginning to realize that she wasn't going to have that time to adjust. "No, you can't....."

I steadied her shaking head with a hand. "It will be alright. We've been away from each other before."

"I know, but it's been nice having you two around, especially after having Sasha. How can you leave her?"

I slowly made trails through her hair with a hand before starting to speak. "Meagan, I don't want to leave, but it is time for us to return to active duty. This galaxy is changing and needs all the help it can get and Anakin needs the mission experience. We both know he's getting restless and that it's unrealistic that we would never leave the Temple again."

She sighed, seemingly accepting it, but sure didn't like it. "Please don't tell me that you and Anakin are leaving tomorrow." 

I shook my head. "Early next week and we're negotiated a peace treaty, so hopefully we'll be gone for a few weeks, maybe a month."

"A month." A near panic was in her voice. "Do you know how long a month is?" She tried to pull away, but I didn't let her.

"It'll be alright, Meagan." I soothed her gently along our bond. Taking comfort from that, she settled back against me. "Everything's going to be alright baby......" I began to kiss her again. 

She slowly started to return the touches as I stroked our bond lovingly. She called my name softly as I turned, pulling her into me. Leaning down, I placed a gentle kiss on her lips before I softly spoke. "This is our night my lady love."

She smiled, lacing her arms around me. "I love you."

"I love you too......."

*******

**Meagan's point of view**

I watched as Obi-Wan cradled Sasha close to him, rocking her to sleep. I knew it wold be hard on him, on both of us, since he was leaving. I loved having them around so much, but I knew the galaxy needed them and was important for Anakin's training. As hard as it was, I knew that this was right.

"Oh, my little Jedi." Obi-Wan gently put his cheek on her own. "Daddy loves you so much."

I felt tears come into my eyes watching my husband and daughter together. Suddenly, I got an idea. Going over to my jewelry box, I dug through it and finally drew out the locket Qui-Gon gave me all those years ago. Going to my computer, I took the holpictures of myself and Sasha, sizing them down, managing to somehow fit them into the locket. 

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan's voice was low as I finished my work. Sasha was sleeping soundly in his arms.

"I thought you might like this." I reached up and slipped it around his neck, clasping it together in the back.

After he put Sasha down in the middle of our bed, he took the locket in his hands. "Meagan." His voice was husky as he opened it, gazing at the pictures I put into it. "Qui-Gon gave this to you."

"I know, but now I think he would want you to have it." I adjusted the locket underneath his clothing. "That way we will always be with you."

He pulled me against him. "You and Sasha will always be in my heart."

I laid my head against his chest, feeling his love. "I know, but I thought it would make things easier with you and Anakin leaving."

"We won't be gone for long and will be back before you know it."

I nodded against his firm chest as we just held each other. It was sometime later that he pulled away in order to finish his packing.

Then, only a few hours later, Anakin came over to say goodbye and then the two were gone.

*******

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

After leaving Meagan and Sasha, Anakin and I headed toward the ship. The Republican Cruiser had its own crew and flight plan, so despite Anakin's disappointment, everything was fine. The two of us settled in our quarters, reviewing the information we studied before hand.

After a while, I could feel Anakin growing bored. I glanced up at him, knowing he needed a break. "We can finish this later. You can go explore the ship."

His entire face lit up and I fought a smile. "Really?"

I nodded.

He got up and headed for the door. "What about you?"

I smiled, knowing exactly what I was going to do. "Sleep."

He laughed, completely understanding. "You just want me to leave uh?"

I chuckled. "Go on Padawan, before I change my mind."

He easily turned and left. I climbed into bed, immediately falling asleep, dreaming of a little infant with red hair and blue-green eyes, missing Meagan and Sasha already.

*******

**Meagan's point of view**

After Obi-Wan and Anakin left, I rocked Sasha, humming a tune to soothe both our nerves. She was obviously feeling my sadness at the fact Obi-Wan was gone for a while. I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself, besides hoping and praying that nothing would go wrong. 

Though, just as I was about to fix dinner, my doorbell rung. Palming it open, Jema and Dede stood there.

"Have you made anything yet?" Jema asked me, not wasting any time.

I shook my head. "I was about to. Why?"

The two smiled at each other. "Let's go out. It'll be fun."

I smiled. "I hope you two don't mind me bringing Sasha."

Dede smiled. "Of course not. Girls night out."

I laughed. It had been a while since we'd spent some time together and Force knows I needed a distraction. "Just give a few minutes to get Sasha and I ready."

It was close to twenty minutes later when the four of us left, heading toward a restaurant, helping me let things go, at least for a while. 

Author's Note: We hoped that you enjoyed this chapter as much as we enjoyed working on it. We thought it was quite an appropriate chapter for upcoming Valentine's Day. (Though we didn't plan it this way.....It just happened!!! LOL) Thanks again for reading our story and reviewing it over the course of time. Have a great day and God Bless.

_Lord of the Rings Quote_

"Final count...42."

"42. Oh, that's not bad for a pointy eared elf princeling........I myself am sitting prettily on 43."

Legolas takes out arrow and shoots the Orc that Gimli is sitting on, "43."

"That doesn't count, he was already dead." 

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching because he's got my axe imbedded in his nervous system!" (Legolas and Gimli after the Battle of Helm's Deep in _The Two Towers Extended Version_.)


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is about sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three years now.

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Meagan and Sasha are finally completely healed from the shoot out incident and our now back home. Their adventures continues...... 

Chapter Thirty Two

**Meagan's point of view**

The days slowly passed, the nights even slower since Obi-Wan had been gone on the mission. How I missed him. However, this time around, I had Sasha to take care of, so that helped me keep busy. Jema, Dede, and other friends sensed this and often came to visit or found things that I could help with. They would often have me come down to the office and bring Sasha. We would work on cases and take turns playing with or holding Sasha. At first I wasn't sure how it was going to work, but I enjoyed working again and it was good for Sasha to be out and about. Not to mention the fact, everyone loved having Sasha around.

"Come on Sasha, time for bed." I told her one evening as I put away my dishes from supper. Turning from the kitchen I picked her up from where she was lying on the floor. "Though I think Mommy is going to bathe you first."

She giggled in response as I carried her back into the kitchen. I had found it much easier to bathe her in the sick instead of the bathtub, especially if I was alone and Sasha enjoyed splashing in the warm water. 

After getting her ready for bed, I headed into my bedroom. Sitting down in the chair, I rocked her back and forth, telling her stories of Earth. By living in the Jedi Temple, she would know her _Star Wars_ heritage and past. She got that from her father, uncle and just about everyone else, but I was the only connection to her Earth legacy. I was not about to let her grow up without knowing where a part of her came from and by telling them to her it helped me remember my home. 

I had finished telling her a story when Seth and I were kids when she dropped off into a deep sleep. Smiling, I kissed her cheek as I laid her down into her bed, which I moved back into our bedroom once Obi-Wan left. Though I had every intention of moving it back before he came home and Sasha couldn't tell him anyway.....

"Goodnight little one." I adjusted the blanket around her as she sighed peacefully. "Mommy loves you."

Turning out the lights, I left the room and wandered back to the living room. I sat down on the couch, just enjoying the quiet. I picked up the book I was reading and snuggled down.

I had been reading for about an hour when the hololink started blinking. Hitting the on button, Obi-Wan appeared in front of me. 

"Hi honey. How is everything?" He asked me, smiling.

I immediately relaxed at seeing him in one piece. "Just fine. Are you two okay? How's the negotiations going?"

He sighed. "A little ruff at times, but we should be wrapping this up in a few days. So, hopefully Anakin and I will be home in less than a week."

I smiled, glad to have him coming home soon. They had been gone for close to three weeks. "That's good."

"How's Sasha? I was hoping to see her."

"I just put her to bed ....."

"No, you don't have to go wake her up. Has she done anything new?"

I shook my head. "Not really. Though I think she's about to start teething since she chews on her bottles. She misses you and Anakin. Sometimes, when I'm holding her, she just keeps looking around, like she expects you to come into the room."

He smiled a bit sadly. "I miss both of you too, especially at night, knowing you two might be awake."

"Sasha's been pretty good lately. She hasn't woken up in about a week."

He nodded as we talked about Sasha for another few moments before he turned and said something to someone I couldn't see. In a moment he turned back to me. "I really don't like to cut this short, but we have some meetings still to do today. I'll see you when we get home."

I nodded. "Thank you for calling me Obi-Wan."

"My pleasure. Give Sasha a kiss from me." He smiled gently before speaking again. "I love you Meagan."

"I love you too." With that he clicked off the connection and my husband's image vanished from sight. 

Sighing, I laid down on the couch, hugging my arms to myself, missing him more than ever, but at least he was coming home soon.

*******

The next week seemed to crawl as we waited for Obi-Wan to come back home. Sasha had sensed my nerves and was more than cranky, especially with her first tooth coming in. 

It was at the end of the week that the two Jedi finally came home. Sasha had been asleep for only an hour or so when Obi-Wan and Anakin came into the apartment. I had felt a bit ago that they returned, but still had reports to make and so forth. I meanwhile had put the baby to bed and waited patiently.

"I missed you so much." I told my husband as he gathered me in his arms.

"Me too love." He was about to say something else as Sasha started crying, knowing her Father was home.

Anakin, who was standing back quietly, immediately headed down the hallway toward Sasha's bedroom. He came back a few minutes later, holding Sasha, who was snuggled against him contentedly. However, the second she saw Obi-Wan, she immediately started squirming.

Obi-Wan smiled as he stepped over to them. "There's my baby girl." He reached out and took Sasha from Anakin's arms. 

The reunion was sweet as we talked quietly as Sasha feel back asleep in Obi-Wan's arms.

******* 

Even with her smaller size, Sasha continued to grow fast as the months passed by. Obi-Wan and Anakin taught her about the Force, or as much as we could teach an infant. Sasha started sitting up on her own, holding herself up on her hands, and so forth. It was such a blessing to watch our daughter grow and change. Being a mother was a completely different experience than anything else. I would hold this little one in my arms, amazed that Obi-Wan and I created her together. She looked more like I did as a baby, but I could see so much of her Father in her as well. Also, watching Obi-Wan with her, the way he would hold her and rock her to sleep in his arms, helped me fall even deeper in love with my wonderful husband.

Even though everything Sasha did was a "landmark," when she started crawling, was incredible. She started out slow at first, but then took off. 

I was in the kitchen, finishing up cooking dinner when I called to Obi-Wan. "Honey, can you come help me?"

He put Sasha down on the floor and came into the kitchen. He gave me a lopsided grin before asking. "What is it?"

"Hand me that glass would you?" I gave him a sweet smile, knowing once again, I was asking my taller husband to reach something I couldn't. 

He gave me a bow. "At your service my lady." 

I laughed. "Enough heroics, just fill the glasses and put them on the....." I stopped short as I noticed Sasha slowly crawling toward us. "Honey look."

Obi-Wan turned and together we watched Sasha slowly but surely made her way across the floor. He knelt down and opened his arms, encouraging her to come to him. I watched with tears in my eyes as he picked her up, swinging her around, praising her accomplishments. 

"That's Daddy's girl." He kissed her before she settled against him. 

I smiled at them as I placed the dinner plates on the table. "I guess we'll have to baby proof the house now."

He looked around before turning back to me. "Guess so, her curiosity is bound to get the better of her sooner or later." 

I smiled as he handed me Sasha. "Let me get those glasses for you."

He had just placed them on the table when the front door slide open and Anakin walked in. "Sorry I'm late. Class ran over."

"It's alright, we just put it on." I assured him, but Obi-Wan grinned and added to it. 

"Well, you did miss something."

Anakin looked from one of us to the other. "What?"

"Meagan, put Sasha down and see if she does it again."

Anakin, sensing this was important, stayed quiet as I placed Sasha on the floor. She didn't move for a bit, but when Anakin knelt down to her level and called to her softly. "Come to Uncle Anakin, Sasha."

She giggled as she started crawling again. It was slow at first, but seeing Anakin close was too much I guess and she scurried across the floor. 

Anakin laughed as he picked her up. "Well now, you get around quite nicely." He kissed her gently. "That's my little Jedi." 

With that we settled down to eat dinner and played with Sasha thereafter. Over the next few days, Sasha often used her new talent and could be nearly halfway across the apartment before I could turn around. Of course, the first time she crawled toward the closed door of her room, the door slid open and she was halfway down the hallway before I caught up with her. Needless to say, I asked Anakin to program the inside doors to be palmed open. He laughingly told us that as smart as Sasha was it wouldn't take her too long to figure that out and actually got outside the apartment. 

Also during this time, Obi-Wan and Anakin did leave the planet again, for a week here or there. Nothing to major or for long periods, much to my relief. Despite Anakin's mood swings, things were going fine. I was slowly going back to work a bit more, leaving Sasha in the crèche now and then. It was a good break for me and Sasha got used to seeing other babies her age. I really hadn't wanted to do that, but the Healers suggested that it was a good idea, especially since she would start her training soon. 

So, one day, when Sasha was a bit over six months old, she and I were in the gardens. I sat on a big rock, just letting her crawl around, exploring her surroundings. She was just enjoying playing when Master Yoda hobbled over to us.

"Grown she has." Yoda smiled at her as Sasha stopped and crawled over to him. "Hello little one."

Sasha smiled. 

Yoda put both his gnarled hands on his ginger stick. "Ready to learn and grow you are."

We had been waiting for this for the past month, too bad Obi-Wan and Anakin were on a mission.

Then Master Yoda lifted a small rock, pebble size, and held it above her head. Sasha watched in awe as it floated above. Yoda twirled it as Sasha began to reach for it. She slowly called it to her outstretched hand, with a little help from the older Master.

Master Yoda nodded, satisfied. "Training, start next week she will. Bright and strong in her the Force is."

With that the wise Jedi Master turned and left as Sasha, pebble still in hand, crawled over to me.

I picked up her up in my arms, cradling her close. "Well, Sasha your Jedi life is about to begin and your Father is going to be so upset that he missed it."

She giggled in response as we headed back to our apartment.

The week passed by and the day came when I took Sasha to start her training. It must have been how Mom felt when I started preschool, happy and sad at the same time. Deciding to keep my mind occupied, I went into the office.

It was about halfway through the day when my comlink started blinking and I immediately recognized Obi-Wan's signal. I punched the button and my husband appeared before me. 

"Glad I caught you." We smiled at each other before he continued. "Anakin and I just have a few more details to wrap up. We should be home in a couple of days."

I nodded, wondering if I should tell him or not about Sasha. "Good."

"How's Sasha?" He didn't seem surprised that I was in my office. 

Uh-uh. "Fine." I said quickly, almost too quickly.

"Meagan, what are you not telling me?"

I sighed, wishing that my husband couldn't read me across a holo message. "She started her training today."

"What?" He asked me, both exited and hurt.

I quickly gave him the run down on what happened in the gardens. "You know, we've been expecting this."

He sighed. "I know, but I still missed it."

"It was a rock Obi-Wan."

"I still missed it." He looked disappointed and turned as Anakin came into the viewing range.

"What's going on?" He asked, addressing both of us.

I smiled, giving Anakin a quick run down. "Sasha called a pebble to her the other day and she started her training today."

"I missed it." He was so disappointed that I was trying not to laugh. 

"Anyway, I dropped her off this morning and will pick her up again later this afternoon."

Obi-Wan nodded, exchanging a quick glance toward Anakin. "We'd better get going. We'll see you when we get home. Give Sasha a kiss from us."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too honey." With that my husband's image vanished and I was left alone in the quiet of my office.

*******

**Anakin's point of view**

After putting Sasha down for a nap, I crept quietly into the kitchen. She hadn't wanted to go down, so finally I sang a little to her and with a nudge with the Force, she finally fell asleep. I didn't move her to bed, but let her sleep on the blanket on the floor in the living room.

I was about halfway done with my physics problems when my comlink started blinking. Wondering who it was, I activitated it.

"Skywalker here." 

"Hey buddy where are you?" Jerome's voice came over the frequency.

Opps....our studying party. "Up in my Master's place......babysitting. Sorry about forgetting our plans. Why don't you come up here?"

"Don't worry Anakin.....I'm on my way."

It was a few minutes later that I let Jerome into the place. "We'll just keep quiet since she's napping in the living room."

Jerome nodded as we peaked into the living area to find Sasha still out cold. "She's so cute."

"That she is." I smiled at her before turning back to Jerome. "Let's get this done."

He nodded as we settled into the dinning room. We had been studying for quite a while when Jerome looked up. "Shouldn't the rugrat be up by now?"

I glanced at the chrono on the wall. "She should be." I decided to get up and check on her only to find the blanket where she was sleeping, empty. "Jerome she's gone. Obi-Wan's going to kill me this time. I"ve lost his daughter."

Jerome came into the living area, his mere presence calming. "Just calm down Anakin. She's got to be here somewhere. Let's just look around."

A quick look through the apartment proved fruitless. Standing by the door and using the Force, I realized with a sudden sinking dread that Sasha had learned to palm open doors. "Jerome, search the hallways, she's gotten outside."

I ran down one hallway, praying she hadn't gotten very far as Jerome ran down the other. After searching down another hallway, I veered left, sensing she was near. A few minutes later, I easily spotted Sasha, just crawling along, not caring someone was worried about her. 

Reaching her quickly, I scooped her up and held her close. She giggled, touching a little hand to my face. "Sasha this isn't funny. You shouldn't be crawling outside like this. You can get into trouble."

She knew well I was scolding her and had the grace to look guilty. She buried her head into my neck. Cradling her close, I sent a reassuring wave to her as we headed back to the apartment. We met Jerome at the door who sighed with relief.

After we settled back in, I fed Sasha a snack as Jerome and I finished studying. 

It was quite some time later after Jerome left that Meagan came back in. Knowing it was late, I headed back to my quarters. I was still debating whether or not to tell them Sasha got out. 

It was during our normal workout that Master found out what happened. "Anakin is something bothering you?"

I looked up, realizing they did need to know and proceeded to tell him everything. After I finished, I couldn't get a feeling from his guarded face and nearly dreaded getting into trouble again.

"It's alright Padawan. You'd better program the doors so we have to enter a code. At least she didn't get that far."

His quiet response was more scary than any punishment he would give me. He then chuckled and answered. "I should have done that last week when I caught her heading toward the door after I set her down myself."

I nodded, more than relieved as we turned to leave the training rooms. 

"I take it you didn't tell Meagan." He asked me as we walked down the quiet Temple hallways.

I shook my head. "She's pretty protective of Sasha and I didn't want her to freak out."

He nodded his head. "Tell you what, just program the doors and I'll handle Meagan."

I gazed at him, wondering what he was going to do. "You going to tell her?"

Master Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm not sure."

With that, we walked the rest of the way back to our quarters in silence, and I wondered how much more trouble this little one could get into before she learned how to walk.

AN: Another chapter, another part of the Meagan/Obi-Wan/Sasha/Anakin saga!!! Hope you guys are still enjoying it and we've appreciated all your support as well......We also thought this chapter was a cute foreshadowing of what trouble Sasha could get into as a youngster in the Jedi Temple. What type of trouble will Sasha get in to now that she is crawling?? We'll take any suggestions yall might have, though we do have some very funny ideas!!!!!. 

Here is our LOTR Quote for the chapter:

"Little orks."

"It's talking Merry. The tree is talking!"

"Tree! I am no tree. I am an Ent."

"Tree herder, a shepherd of the forest."

"Don't talk to it Merry. Don't encourage it." The first encounter of Treebeard, Merry and Pippin in "LOTR: The Two Towers.". This part cracks me up every time. 


	33. Chapter Thrity Three

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is somewhere over sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three plus years now.

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Meagan and Sasha are finally completely healed from the shoot out incident and our now back home. Their adventures continues as events in the Republic start to build........

Chapter Thirty Three, 

**Anakin's point of view**

In the gentle hum of hyperspace, I put down my work and stretched out on the small sleep couch. It was entirely too short with my legs hanging over the edge. However, it wasn't that bad since I was nearly exhausted from the mission. I put my head down on the pillow and was out within seconds.

As I slept, the Force swirled around me, images circling in my mind, igniting my curiosity. I saw five figures running from an army of white uniformed soldiers, followed by two droids. Bullets were flying every which way as two of them ignited lightsabers, protecting the others. I concentrated on the Jedi, trying to make out their features through the darkness, the blue and purple blades barely allowing me to make out his blond hair and her red locks. Sasha. My interest in the battle intensified, seeing Sasha as a Jedi Knight.

The two kept deflecting bullets as the army advanced. I could hear the hum of the ship that looked like a bucket of bolts as it lifted off slightly, advancing toward the Jedi. Suddenly, I felt a darkness approach, something I hadn't felt since that Sith took Qui-Gon's life. I found myself yelling at them to run, to escape the swirling darkness and the man in black.

Luckily, Sasha and the other Jedi turned and Force leaped up the ship's ramp as it flew off. I continued to watch as the ship flew in circles, taking hit after hit. I wanted to scream at them in frustration, wishing I could fix the hyper drive as it exploded. 

"Sasha." I woke up gasping for breath, wondering if it would happen and why the black capped Sith felt so familiar to me. 

Reorientating myself to the quiet hum of the ship, I reached into the Force, trying to calm down. It was just a dream. The future was always in motion and Sasha's destiny wasn't set. Sighing, I tried to get back to sleep, but it didn't work. Knowing that my concentration level was shot to pieces, I rose from the couch to find Obi-Wan. School work could wait.

"I'll see you when I get back." I heard his voice as I entered the cockpit of the ship. Glancing over some computer terminals, I could see Meagan's hologram figure, holding a wiggling Sasha in her arms. "Meagan, why don't you put her down?"

I approached them as I heard her answer. "If I put her down, she'd try to get out the front door, again."

I had to cover my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Sasha was already becoming quite a handful, full of energy and curios about everything around her.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Sasha can't get out and we've baby proofed the house. She'll be fine."

Meagan raised an eyebrow as she leaned over, putting the young one on the floor. "If everything is in pieces when you get back, its your fault.."

"Fair enough." Master chuckled as we watched Sasha crawl out of the picture. I couldn't believe how much faster she was getting at that! "Is she doing alright?"

"She's been pretty cranky the last few days. Several of the intiates are out with bad colds. I hope she's not getting sick."

"Just keep an eye on her and away from the ones that are sick. We'll be home by tomorrow afternoon anyway."

"Good." Meagan sighed and glanced away, toward wherever Sasha had crawled to. "There's a lot going on right now, though I don't know if you heard. "

"Heard what?" He asked, leaning forward as I came to stand by his side, just as interested.

"The separatist sections in the Senate are joining together and are starting to form some sort of union." Every since the Trade Federation tried to take over Naboo, certain guilds, Senators or factions, had brought up those ideas of pulling away from the Republic, saying it wasn't working anymore. But nothing concrete had happened as yet, but I had a bad feeling about this.

Meagan's voice brought me out of my musings. "I don't like this. Everyone around here is worked up about it."

Obi-Wan and I glanced at each other, well knowing things just might continue to come apart in the next few years. "We should have seen this coming, but most everyone thought it might fade away."

"There's a lot more to this, Obi-Wan. Count Dooku has been appointed their leader."

Obi-Wan's face immediately became a mask as my mind raced to figure out who Count Dooku really was. I heard that name somewhere before......

"What is the Council doing?" He finally asked a few moments later.

She shrugged lightly before quickly gazing away, keeping an eye on Sasha no doubt. "They haven't released a Temple statement yet, but its been getting around that they've been meeting about it."

"Thanks for telling us that. Now I won't go into shock hearing about it when we get home."

Meagan nodded. "I'd better go, so I can get Sasha down for a nap. We should be here when you get back home. We missed you."

"Us too. See you soon. Give Sasha a kiss from me...."

"And me." I couldn't help but butt in.

Meagan smiled. "Sure. See you soon."

We said our goodbyes and closed off the transmission. I sat down in the co pilots chair, making the pretense of checking on the ship. However, what I really wanted to know was who Count Dooku was.

Obi-Wan turned in his seat to face me. "Count Dooku was a Jedi, but left the Order some time ago. He believed that the Senate and the rest of the Republic was growing too corrupt to function properly, that it wasn't protecting the people, meeting their needs, verses making a bigger government. He also thought the Jedi were becoming the Senate's puppets." He sighed as he continued on. "I know there are problems in the Senate, we all know that, but Dooku could have stayed and tried to work through that problem instead of leaving the Order. Anyway, from what I know, he was a powerful Jedi and could have helped the Order right now."

"Did you know him?" I had a strange feeling that we were all somehow connected. 

"Not directly, but he was a legendary swordsmen around the Temple."

That answer was entirely too abrupt. There was more. "Master?"

He raised an eyebrow. "He was also Qui-Gon's master."

That explained it. "Then you must know more about him than most Jedi."

"He rarely mentioned his own Master and I got the feeling it hurt Qui-Gon terribly when Dooku left the Jedi. Eventually I just learned to drop the subject."

In Obi-Wan talk, that also meant end of subject. The separatist talk had upset him and he wasn't certainly going to open up to me about Qui-Gon and Dooku now. "Do you want anything to eat? I was going to fix some dinner."

He shook his head. "I'm fine Anakin."

I stubbornly held my ground. "You haven't eaten all day. You might as well get something now unless you want that wife of yours to pick a fight." I paused as we laughed together. "She will you know."

He nodded and rose. "You win, Padawan."

"Good." With that we left the cockpit, heading back to the small kitchen in the cruiser we were flying, the dream nearly forgotten with the news of the separatist movement. But something deep inside made me feel that the two were somehow connected together, though I had no idea how.

******* 

After arriving on Corscant, while Obi-Wan made reports to the Council, I was allowed to do as I pleased. I dumped my stuff into my room, then made my way up to my Master's room. Obi-Wan might not be back for a while, but I wanted to see Meagan and Sasha.

After ringing the bell, I waited till Meagan let me in. Before the two had married, neither Obi-Wan nor I had a problem with me just walking in, but once I nearly caught Meagan fixing to shower shortly after their wedding. So, now, for the most part, I rang the door bell.

"I take it Obi-Wan is downloading the Council?" She asked me as she answered the door.

I nodded, looking closely at her, noticing she looked a bit peaked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She sighed as we walked into the living area. "Sasha's running a slight fever. I hope nothing is seriously wrong."

Alarm slammed through me at the thought of Sasha being sick, but common sense came back. All kids get sick. "Did you call the Healer's?"

She nodded as we sat down on the couch. "Yes."

"And?"

"Make sure she gets plenty of fluids, rest, keep her cool and they sent up some medication. Master Jessie told me if it gets too high to bring Sasha in."

I smiled. "Meagan, it will be alright. The Healer's don't sound too concerned. It's just a cold."

She managed a slight smile. "I know that's logical, but my baby's sick."

I shook my head slightly. "Trust me Meagan. Now I'm starved. What is for dinner?"

"I just picked up something from the cafeteria." I heard her as I went into the kitchen and started searching for it.

"I thought we could wait for Obi-Wan to get back." She said as I found the treasure, my stomach rumbling.

"He could be quite a while. You know how the Council is." I found it hard not to roll my eyes. "He won't mind and if makes you feel better you can wait and eat with him."

Meagan smiled as she watched me eat. "I swear, Anakin Skywalker, when was the last time you ate?"

"Had a little this morning for breakfast." I told her before taking a big gulp of water. "This is good."

She laughed before Sasha's cries broke it up. A few minutes later, she returned, holding Sasha close to her. Her face was slightly flushed, but smiled when she saw me.

I put down my fork and opened my arms as Meagan put Sasha in my lap. Putting a hand on her cheek, I could tell she was a little warmer than normal and one look into her eyes, I could tell she wasn't feeling well. "It's alright. You'll feel better soon. Uncle Anakin is here."

I rocked her gently as I managed to finish eating as Meagan prepared a bottle in the kitchen.

"I mixed her medicine in it. She hasn't been that hungry, maybe you can get her to drink it."

I nodded as I took the bottle, then guided it to Sasha. She drank only a little before spitting it back out. "Come on Sasha, it's good for you and it will help you feel better. Uncle Anakin wouldn't give you something that would hurt you. I promise."

She gazed at me, seemingly to understand before working on it a little more. After protesting a second time, I put the bottle down, knowing she was finished. 

So for the next while, we took turns rocking Sasha as I told Meagan parts of our mission. Of course, I left out the part where Obi-Wan and I had to fend off twenty armed men. She didn't need to hear that part and my Master would make me meditate for three days straight for freaking his wife out like that.

"It's good to be home." I stretched out on the floor, my back against a wall, Sasha asleep on my chest. "Of course, I still have school work to catch up on."

Meagan smiled slightly. I could tell she was anxious to see Obi-Wan again. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"We'll see about that." I tried not to make a face at that, but quickly changed the subject. "Besides the separatist thing, what's been going on around here?"

. She sighed. "Not much I'm afraid. Everyone here and in the Senate is in a almost uproar."

"It might just calm down for a while." I suggested, though I doubted that one. "Have they announced any sort of plans?"

"None." She shook her head no. "Just that they're working on forming up a more solid union. I don't know much else."

So much for asking her more about Dooku. Sighing, I took a sip of the last of my water as Obi-Wan finally walked in.

Meagan got up and went to him, throwing her arms around him. Several long moments later the two came back in. Very reluctantly I allowed Obi-Wan to take Sasha from me. She barely stirred at the change as she nestled close to her Father. 

"It's all right pumpkin, you'll be better soon." He rocked her for a moment before turning to Meagan as he sat down on the couch. "How long as she been ruining a fever?"

"Since last night. The Healer's said it was just a slight cold and not to be too concerned."

Obi-Wan nodded before gazing back at her. "How are you?"

"I'm......" She sighed as both of us looked at her. "A little motherly concern, and a little tired, but I'll be okay."

I looked down as Obi-Wan gently kissed her and I heard him tell her. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll take care of her."

After Meagan gave us her medication instructions, she headed off to the bedroom. Obi-Wan turned back to me. 

"Did you eat everything in the kitchen?" I was nearly insulted by that, but the twinkling in his eyes and voice gave way to his teasing me.

"No." I acted like I was insulted, but he knew I was playing along. "I left just enough for you."

"Thanks Padawan." He said, almost a bit sarcastically as he placed Sasha in my arms. "Can you hold her while I eat?"

"Of course." I said, wondering why he even asked. 

It was later in the evening after Obi-Wan ate and such that I headed back to my own quarters, wondering what type of night the Kenobi's might have with Sasha being sick. 

*******

_"Well I'm a grown man And as strong as I am Sometimes its hard to believe That one little girl, with little blonde curls Could totally terrify me If you were to ask My wife would just laugh She'd say "I know all about men How when tough little boys grow up to be dads They turn into big babies again" _

1. 

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

After Anakin had left, I made sure that the kitchen was cleaned up and everything was settled down for the night. Picking up Sasha, I took the bottle I had prepared for her and went into her bedroom. Settling down with her in the rocking chair, she easily fell asleep after drinking the bottle for a few minutes. 

Resisting the strong urge to hold her all night, I placed her in her crib and quickly left the room before I changed my mind. I watched Meagan sleep for several minutes before changing clothes and settling into bed next to her.

Later that night, I turned slightly, wondering what had awakened me. Meagan was still asleep, curled into me, her palms laying flat on my chest, her hair in waves around her. I took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet, flowery smell of my wife. How much I missed her while Anakin and I were gone. Nothing except my duties as a Jedi could surpass the peace I felt when I was with my wife and daughter....Sasha.....

Stretching out with the Force, I realized Sasha was waking up. Knowing why I was aroused out of a deep sleep, I gently tucked Meagan into the covers and quietly got out of bed, heading into the baby's room. 

Sasha was sitting up in bed, crying softly. When she saw me, she lifted her small arms, indicating she wanted to be picked up. Leaning over, I lifted her up and cradled her close in my arms. As she nestled close, I could tell she was still fighting a fever, but it hadn't risen any.

I rocked her gently in my arms, humming a soothing tune. As I moved slowly around the room, I marveled at the protectiveness I felt, that I didn't even like a slight cold hurting my daughter. Gazing down at her as she fell back asleep, I couldn't help but feel a shiver of terror run through me before I vanished it into the Force. I had done a lot of things in my life, but I was sometimes clueless when it came to raising a very Force sensitive child. More than once I wondered if there was something I should be doing, especially if she was going to save the Jedi as Master Yoda predicted at her birth.

Just then, Sasha woke up, crying in my arms. "Shh....it's all right Sasha, Daddy's here." I guess, in her own way, she was telling me she wanted her Father and not a Jedi.

I continued to soothe her as I sat down in the rocking chair. "I love you my little one, very much and everything is going to be alright." I kissed her red curls as she finally fell asleep sometime later. Even after that, I continued to rock her back and forth, not noticing that I was also drifting into sleep.

*******

The sunlight trickled through the window's curtains, making me realize morning was here. Blinking my eyes against the light, I immediately realized that I'd fallen asleep. Glancing down at the curled bundle in my arms, I smiled slightly at seeing her stray curls falling over her forehead. Gently pushing them back, I noticed her fever was down slightly. 

Glad that she was feeling at least a little better, I slowly stood, not wanting to wake her and worked the kinks out of my muscles. Adjusting Sasha against me, I wound my way through the apartment to find Meagan still sound asleep. Then with my little Jedi still tucked close I went into the living area and prepared myself for another day.

*******

AN: Sorry it's been a long time since we've updated. Both of us have been pretty busy, just like everyone else is today......But thanks for being patient and still read our story..........We put Anakin's and Obi-Wan's point of views to get another perspective and to do something different. The next chapter should be out pretty soon and will have some more from Meagan. 

Just to let you guys know, in the book of Episode Two, the Jedi are very much aware that Count Dooku is the leader of the Separatist, so that's where we got the views, ideas and such that Obi-Wan and Anakin discuss. So, since this story is only about a few years away from Episode Two, we thought we might start building a little toward it. 

Just as another note, the song featured in this chapter is called "Tough Little Boys." by Gary Allan, Don Sampson and Harley Allen. We've both been waiting for a time to put that song into our story since it seems to fit Obi-Wan's calm Jedi nature to being a loving Father. 

Dimonah Tralon: Thanks for the review......we had no clue really to know how the doors work, we just thought it was really cute. You could be right! Thanks again! 

And for our LOTR quote from "Fellowship of the Ring." Gandolf and Pippin in the mines after the Hobbit knocks the skeleton down the well.......poor Pippin 

"Throw yourself in next time, Peregrin Took and rid of us of your stupidity." 

  



	34. Chapter Thrity Four

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. 

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted. 

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is somewhere over sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three plus years now.

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Meagan and Sasha are finally completely healed from the shoot out incident and our now back home. Their adventures continues as events in the Republic start to build........

Chapter Thirty Four,

**Meagan's Point of View**

Time passed as it always does. The Senate slowly calmed down from "the announcement." The Separatist seemed to be in some sort of organization stage but that was scary enough. Things were getting back to normal, but yet a dark cloud seemed to be growing over the horizon. Then came the rumors of wanting to build an army for the Republic. Whether that was true or not, I'd never found out. We all suspected it came from the Separatist, but no one really knew where it got started from. We hoped it wasn't true, but the dark cloud seemed to be growing and that was the worst part. 

The Jedi were obviously still upset about Dooku being the leader, but there was little any of us could do about that. Of course, Anakin was interested in learning more about Dooku, which Obi-Wan was very reluctant to discuss with him, especially since Qui-Gon was his Padawan. After an argument or two, Anakin finally dropped the subject.

On the other hand, Sasha recovered from her first cold and continued with her training. She was growing physically and with the Force at an incredible rate. We knew very well when she needed something, for she let us know rather efficiently. Sasha was also calling things to her quite often. It was nice when she called toys and bottles to her where we didn't have to get them for her. 

Sasha and Anakin loved playing peek a boo and hide and go seek. It was funny to see Anakin crawling on all fours, looking for Sasha as she hide underneath furniture. Sasha would giggle with delight when he found her and threw herself into his arms. It was a real delight to see the two play together. His growing reckless behavior and anger were very much dissolved when Sasha was around. Her presence seemed to calm him. Both Obi-Wan and I knew that their destiny's were somehow tied together.

I had been contemplating these things while I finished dinner one evening when Sasha's giggles and masculine laughter interrupted my thoughts. I glanced through the dinning area to see Sasha sitting in Obi-Wan's lap, clapping her hands in delight as Anakin moved a toy in and out of her reach.

Sasha would make a grab of it, but Anakin would pull it away from her.

"Let the Force guide you pumpkin. You can get it." Obi-Wan kissed her cheek as he helped her reach toward it.

Anakin laughed as he pulled the teddy bear back before raising it again. "Take it from me Sasha."

My daughter's eyes glazed with determination, leaving me no doubt that she inherited it from her Jedi Father. She reached out with the Force and the bear slowly started moving toward her, but Anakin quickly yanked it back.

Sasha let out a howl of protest, pouting at him. Anakin laughed as he settled the bear down. 

"Come on Sasha, you can do this." Obi-Wan encouraged her as Anakin lifted the bear again. I could tell she had a hold of it, but Anakin grinned evilly and pulled it away from her. 

Obi-Wan gave him a slight look, but Sasha took action and crawled out of Obi-Wan's lap. With a quick yank, Sasha grabbed the bear from Anakin. Obi-Wan laughed as Sasha settled back into his lap. Anakin looked shocked as Sasha gloated.

"Well, you told her to get the bear." Obi-Wan told him, still laughing. He then glanced down at Sasha, who was cuddling close to him. "That's Daddy's girl. Sometimes we have to do something unexpected to get results and you did just that."

Anakin pretended to pout before reaching over to tickle Sasha. She laughed as Obi-Wan lifted her up giving Anakin better access. 

She twisted as much as she could before Obi-Wan set her back down on the floor. She crawled behind him, hiding from Anakin. The three played together for quite some time before I took dinner from the oven and put it on the table.

It wasn't even half way through dinner before Sasha feel asleep in my lap, even before I finished feeding her. 

"You two exhausted her." I couldn't help but comment as I adjusted her against me, so I could eat myself. 

"I'll bet she'll sleep all night too." Obi-Wan took a sip of his coffee as Anakin nodded his agreement. 

I wondered if her going to bed earlier than normal would have other affects. "Well, if she gets up at five thirty tomorrow morning, you'll be getting up with her."

The two of them laughed as I rose from the table to put the baby to bed. "I'll be back. There's dessert on the counter in the kitchen."

Anakin immediately made a mad dash for it, while Obi-Wan smiled at me before following his Padawan.

*******

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

It was only days later that Anakin and I were called away again. This mission was supposed to be a short one. Except for the first trip since Sasha's birth, most missions Anakin and I went on had been fairly short. They were still a learning experience for Anakin, but I was grateful that I was still around Meagan and Sasha a lot. 

I was watching Sasha when I decided to tell Meagan that in two days, Anakin and I would be gone. "Meagan...." I started out, but Sasha's small hands began reaching for my lightsaber. "No Sasha, that's not a toy." I decided to start teaching Sasha about lightsabers when I got back from this mission. 

She sat back down on the bed, still eyeing the weapon sitting on the bedside table. Not wanting her to reach it, I leaned over to pick her up and deposited her firmly in my lap. She squirmed in protest, but when I gave her another toy, the lightsaber was completely forgotten, for not at least.

Meagan came back in from the closet she was cleaning. "What was that Obi-Wan?"

She looked rather pretty with her hair pulled back and just wearing a pair of stretch pants and t-shirt. "Anakin and I are leaving in two days."

She didn't look surprised as she turned back to the closet. "And where are you going? Do I need to fear for your lives?" She was trying to make light of the situation, but I knew she worried about us constantly.

" Katurah. Anakin and I will just be supervising elections since they recently joined the Republic. The planet is not hostile. They just don't know the routine of Republic elections. The Senate sent the information to them. Our presence is just to insure that they are followed."

She contemplated that, glad we weren't going to some war torn planet or negotiate a treaty between two warring factions. "We might be gone a week at the most." I watched her carefully as she turned, putting something away.

"Stop worrying Obi-Wan. We'll be fine." She told me, half muddled from inside the closet. 

I raised an eyebrow as Sasha crawled out of my lap, reaching for another toy. "Meagan why don't you come out of the closet so we can discuss this?"

Her redhead poked out. "You're leaving right?"

I gave her nod, but kept an eye on Sasha. 

"Well, there's nothing I can do, so I've learned to deal with it." She gave me a firm nod before turning back into the closet.

"Meagan...." I was about to register a complaint when my Jedi senses altered me to reach out and grab my curious daughter before she perched too far over the edge of the bed. "Sasha, no, you don't need to be falling off the bed."

Meagan stepped out of the closet and smiled before coming to sit next to us. I slipped an arm around her as she leaned against me. Sasha snuggled into Meagan's lap, no longer trying to explore the rest of the bed. "Obi-Wan, yes I worry about and miss both of you, but I knew from the beginning this would be something I had to adjust to."

I nodded, leaning over to kiss her. I titled her chin up, deepening the kiss, but was soon interrupted by a childish giggle and a little finger touching my beard. Meagan pulled back, tugging Sasha with her. 

"Come along little one. I'll get you something to eat and then you are going down for a nap." Meagan rose and left the room.

I watched them go before my gaze caught Qui-Gon's lightsaber, sitting on a nearby shelf. I made my own sometime ago, but kept his. I picked it up, weighing it in my hands, memories of that fateful day coming back. Sighing, I still wasn't quite sure what to do with it, wasn't ready to put it in the Temple Memorials. 

"Give it to your daughter, Obi-Wan, it's a part of her legacy." Qui-Gon's deep, quiet voice echoed through my mind, silencing all other thoughts. Smiling at the good memories of my Master, I set the lightsaber on a higher shelf. 

*******

It was two days later that I placed the few items I was taking with me into my bag. After I shut it, I took my utility belt, wrapping it around my waist and connected it together on one side. After making sure my lightsaber was attached, I turned to find Meagan watching from the doorway, my outer cloak in one arm and Sasha in the other. 

I walked over to her and gently took the cloak from her. "Thanks."

She nodded adjusting Sasha against her as I slipped on the cloak. "You packed?"

"All set." I nodded, leaning down to kiss Sasha gently. "I'll miss you my little Jedi."

"Say by to Daddy, Sasha." Meagan leaned into me, always a bit emotional when we left. She was about to continue when the door chimed. 

"That would be Anakin." I pulled away in order to let him in.

After Anakin said something to Meagan, he took Sasha from her. "Let's give your Mommy and Daddy a few minutes alone."

Sasha snuggled close to Anakin and giggled as he left the room.

When the door slid shut behind them, I came around the bed and pulled Meagan close. "We'll be back soon love."

She pressed herself close. "I know Obi-Wan, but that doesn't make it any easier when you leave."

I titled her chin up slightly to gaze into her teary eyes. "I love you."

She smiled softly. "I love you too."

Leaning down, I kissed her thoroughly as she melted into me. It was quite some time later that we pulled away and headed back to the living area.

"I'm assuming you are ready?" I asked my Padawan as we entered. 

He nodded and stood. He kissed Sasha and Meagan before handing the baby to her.

"Let's get going." I told him, not wanting to prolong this anymore and turned to leave. Anakin followed quickly, not saying a word.

It wasn't until we were in hyperspace that Anakin spoke again. "They'll be fine Master."

I sighed, leaning back in the chair. "I know, Padawan, I know."

He gave me a smile and decided to change the subject. "Now where are we going again?"

I groaned before leaning forward to lecture him about paying attention in Council meetings. 

*******

The elections on Katurah went smoothly as expected and our presence there was just a precaution. However, it was the morning Anakin and I were leaving on, when something happened that had nothing to do with the elections.

"Master." I heard Anakin ask as I finished packing. "Why are all those reporters outside?"

"Reporters?" I set down my clothes and turned to the window as Anakin pointed out. "I have no idea."

"Post election coverage?" He suggested lightly, though both of us knew that the logos from the entertainment industry wouldn't be covering an election on a new Republic planet. A news station, maybe.

We watched for a few moments before I turned to finish my packing. "Maybe there's some famous person we haven't seen that's staying here."

Anakin considered that for a few moments before commenting. "You're probably right, but why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

I slipped a small shaving kit into the bag, then looked back to him. "What is it that you feel?"

He shrugged. "I don't know really, but something's not quite right."

I gazed at him for a moment or two, trying to feel more precisely what he was picking up, but couldn't locate it either. "Let's just get to our transport."

He nodded. "While you finish packing, I'll hail us a ride to the nearest hanger."

"Thank you." I nodded to him and he left.

It was only a few minutes later, he came back in, anger all over his face. His hands shook as he threw down a magazine. "We're stuck here Master. There's no way we're going to get you out of here."

*******

**Meagan's point of view**

"Meagan have you seen this?" Jema and Dede both stood at the door to my small office at the Temple only a day or so before Obi-Wan and Anakin were supposed to return.

I glanced up from my work. "Seen what?" I was wondering what upset them so much.

Jema lifted up a magazine so I could see something like _People _magazine. I still wondered why a magazine had caused such looks on their faces. "The "100 Sexiest People in the Galaxy" was issued a few days ago. I'm surprised you haven't heard."

I raised an eyebrow as Dede added. "They do a list of both male and female. Are you sure you didn't hear about this?"

Now I was truly puzzled. "And how does this affect my life? I usually don't pay attention to that stuff and I'm very surprised that you two do. And why are you asking me this anyway?"

They looked at each other and stepped forward, placing the magazine on my desk. Dede leaned over and flipped through several pages of ads before stopping on the page that contained the lists. "You just might want to check out number 25 on the male side."

I quickly scanned the first few, not surprised to see some movie stars, models, and sport stars. However, my mouth dropped open that my husband, a Jedi Knight, Master to Anakin, and Father to Sasha was on the list. I could certainly say my husband was very sexy when he dropped his guard and he had a certain aura about him that made women of all ages and races fall at his feet. I could see why he had made the list, but that alone didn't explain the looks on their faces.

"What else am I missing?" I had quickly scanned the list and found Master Windu at 53 with Siri Tache at 65 on the female side. 

The two glanced at each other, then flipped some pages to where there was a little bio and picture of each of them. "You might want to read what they wrote about Obi-Wan."

They spent a few sentences on a little history, that he was a Jedi, helped defeat the Trade Federation's take over on Naboo, and so forth. Nothing new to me. However, it was the bottom part that left me seething. Now I knew what they were concerned about. 

It went on to read. "Not only does he save people, but I've heard the mysterious powers of the Jedi, make men especially good at making love. It's been known that Kenobi's dedicated and honorable, but what woman wouldn't want a night with that hunk of man? Maybe a few seductive women could lure him out of his Jedi duty. Out of all the men on this list, this is the one I would love to spend some time with and that's not just during the day time either."

I was quiet before throwing the magazine down, not even bothering to read the concluding sentences. I felt my stomach turn over at what the article said. It ruined any reputation my husband had as a Jedi, peacekeeper and gentlemen. "Does Obi-Wan know?"

They exchanged glances. "I would say so. He's been in the entertainment news and star sightings. Women have been following him for the last day or so. He and Anakin were trying to get back here from Katurah when the mob hit them. From what we could find out, they have been able to hold up in a hotel, but we're not sure when they are going to be able to get back home."

I sighed before asking my next question, wondering if there was anything I could about this. It was bad enough I had to share my husband with his Padawan (I didn't mind Anakin a bit.), the rest of the Jedi, the Republic and the galaxy as a whole and now this fiasco. "Has anyone said anything about this to the editor?"

Jema nodded. "A few Council members, but what they wanted to accomplish, said and what the outcome was, I don't know. They were pretty upset by it."

Dede who had been silent for the last few moments spoke again. "Meagan, you aren't going to do anything stupid are you? I mean, going over there as his wife, just might back fire. I'm sure this will calm down when the next big thing comes along."

I sighed, not wanting to picture the women that would be all over my husband. "I hope you're right." 

*******

I sighed as I walked through the Temple hallways that took me from the office to the apartment. I stopped, gazing out a window, at the growing twilight, not quite sure what to think. The last few days had been stressful with work, handling Sasha alone, and the entire Temple was gossiping about "the article." 

Obi-Wan and Anakin still hadn't made it home yet, still hiding out from the masses of admirers. I'd seen the footage and I didn't quite care for some of the women hanging all over him when they tried to sneak out before dawn the other day. I had to turn it off before my stomach become too nauseous. 

Jema had suggested that I go to Terith for a while. The planet was nearly out by itself, but in the line of traffic of several active star systems, some involved in legal economic endeavors and some not so legal. So, the local government was setting up a help center for anyone who needed it. We had been helping them, especially training on how to deal with abused or orphaned children and basic organization. Since I hadn't left planet since the middle of my pregnancy, that was one of my main projects. 

I hated to admit it, but Jema was right, especially since I'd put a lot of work into it and getting away sound like a good idea. The only problem was that I'd be leaving Sasha in the Temple creche and that wasn't going to be easy for me, though I knew she'd be fine. So, tonight I had to pack and prepare myself for the trip, then go back down to the creche with some things for Sasha. 

It was much later that I crawled into bed after a hot cup of tea, after a tearful goodbye to my baby girl. I laid there in the dark, wishing that things hadn't happened, having the feeling that it was just going to get worse, and wishing my husband was there to comfort me.

*******

The next day dawned bright and early as I grabbed my bag and left for the hanger. I wanted to get out of here before I changed my mind and asked Jema to find someone else to go, though I knew she wouldn't back down from her decision.

I sighed as I approached the ship, resigning on going. Lexiea and Corintha were already there and looked up as I came up to them. "Everything set?"

Corintha nodded. "Just about."

"Good." I told her, boarding the ship to put up my things. Within the next half an hour, we were sailing through early morning traffic and not too long after that, entering into hyperspace. 

During the two and a half days of space travel to Terith, we continued to work on our plans and got ourselves organized, so we'd be ready. We well knew once on planet, it would be a lot more crazy, especially when we opened the doors. 

After we arrived, and throughout that following week, we kept extremely busy with helping the office procedures, the hands on with the people and everything in between. 

All sorts of characters came through the doors and I could tell that this planet, who handled all sorts of traffic, really needed this facility. The fully staffed place got along, worked together, and were ready to handle things with very little help from us. 

We were there about a week when Corintha made the comment. "I think they can manage things on their own without our help. I expect we can head home in a few days."

I looked up from my place on the floor. "Sounds right."

She nodded. "I'll call Jema to see what she thinks and talk to Colby." He was the manager of the place. "You're about ready to go uh?"

I smiled then sighed. "Hopefully Obi-Wan will be home and I miss Sasha."

"I don't see how you've managed."

I heard the respect and awe in her voice. "I just learned to adjust and I well knew what I was getting into from the beginning."

"I expect so." She told me before getting up to leave. "I'll go make those calls."

I nodded and watched her leave. She was right, I was more than ready to go home.

"Ma'am?" A small voice entered my thoughts.

I smiled at the little boy, one that was staying here, along with his single mother. "What can I do for you?"

He smiled back, his mouth open, showing the missing holes where a few teeth had been. "Where's lunch?"

I stood up and took his hand. "Let's go find out shall we?"

He nodded eagerly and allowed me to lead him through the complex before finding the small cafeteria. "I hope there's cookies for dessert."

I couldn't help, but laugh at his hope. It made everything we worked for worth it, to help one little boy and his mother along the road of life. I pulled him close as we joined the line. "Me too."

******

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

"Master?" I heard Anakin's voice through my meditation. Luckily I wasn't too deep into it, especially since this whole fiasco had my normal high concentration level off kilter. "Am I disturbing you?"

I stood and stretched my muscles out. "Not at all."

"I think I've found a way out of here." He grinned and plopped down on one of the beds in the small room we were in.

"Good. I'm ready to go home."

A lopsided grin lit his features, making me instantly weary. "Are you sure you don't like having all those gorgeous women hanging all over you?"

"Anakin. " I gazed at him, making the smile disappear. "First of all, I"m a happily married man and second, we have work to do at the Temple and this is rather annoying."

He grimaced at the reprimand before continuing. "Let's just say this is a foul-proof plan."

I gave him a look. "The last time you said that we ended up getting fired at by twenty armed men. If it's anything remotely crazy, please spare your old Master a few more gray hairs."

"That wasn't my fault." He immediately protested. "And I promise this will work."

Gazing at my Padawan, I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "All right, let's here it and start with how you managed to get a hold of another transport."

With that he gave his me plan, which actually sounded good.

*******

So, it was late the next night, when Anakin and I snuck out of the room and crept down the hallway. He'd already seen our luggage to the transport, then came back for me. We had pulled our cloaks around us tightly, the hoods pulled over our faces. I hoped this worked. I was more than ready to go back to the Temple, to see my wife and daughter.

"Master?" Anakin's voice, quieted with the Force, turned toward me. "Ready?"

"As ever." I glanced around at the darkened lobby, glad there was no one hanging around. "Is the outside clear?"

"As far as I know.....it was clear when I looked." 

I gave him a nod as we nearly slunk through the back door and around the side of the building. He lead me through the streets, twisting and turning, pulling the Force around us to avoid people and hide our presence's until we finally made it to the hanger,.

"Anakin, don't tell me that's the ship you found." A bucket of bolts couldn't have looked worse.

He had the grace to look a little sheepish. "It's all I could manage, but I've checked it over and she'll get us mostly home."

"Mostly home?" I was grateful to finally be out of that hotel, but might consider hiding out again until a ship came along who's hyper drive wouldn't drop us out in the middle of nowhere. 

"I think we'll have to stop for gas and maybe a few repairs. But there are plenty of spots along the road home, so have no fear."

I crossed my arms over my chest before heaving a sigh. "Let's get home Padawan, and except for an accident ready to happen with this ship, you did well."

He pulled back his hood as we boarded, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you Master."

"Welcome." I told him absently as I followed him aboard.

*******

Anakin did a good job flying the ship, his piloting skills beyond my own. "Didn't I tell you that everything would work out?"

I gave him a small smile. "Yes you did, but we haven't gotten home yet."

"Have some faith."

I glanced out at the stars flying by through the windows. "There's something nagging at the back of my mind. I don't like this at all."

He stretched his long legs over the side of a chair. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I hope so." I said before changing the subject. "When do we get to Terith?"

"Sometime tomorrow. We can fill her up and fix a couple small things before heading home."

"Good." With that I closed my eyes, settling into a meditative state. 

*******

AN: Did you guys notice that Obi-Wan and Anakin are going to the same planet Meagan is currently working on?????? Hmmm......wonder if they will get there before she leaves or does something happen between Obi-Wan and Meagan because of the article??? .You'll just have to read and find out. Hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly...... Thanks again for reading and reviewing our story... Have a great day and God bless.

And for our LOTR quote from _The Two Towers _between Gimil, Aragorn and Legalos during Helm's Deep. 

"Well lad, this luck you live by, let's hope it will last the night."

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn."

"Let's hope they last the night."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	35. Chapter Thrity Five

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.**

**This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted.**

**From Earth to Star Wars**

**Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is somewhere over sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three plus years now.**

**Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Meagan and Sasha are finally completely healed from the shoot out incident and our now back home. Their adventures continues as events in the Republic start to build........**

****

** Chapter Thirty Five,**

** Obi-Wan's point of view**

I stretched out my muscles as I felt the ship start its descent to Terith. "Anakin have you contacted air control?"

He swivelled in his chair to face me. "Just did. They know we'll be needing fuel and a few minor repairs. Don't worry I made sure they will be discreet."

"Good." I turned to the information the computer pulled up about Terith. "We'd better cloak our presence Padawan. If someone discovers I'm here, it will be worse than Katurah."

He nodded. "Not to worry. Besides there are Jedi already on Terith."

My head came up at that one. "Meagan's here."

Anakin's eyes narrowed slightly. "You sure?"

"My bond with her has intensified the last hour or so. And you've just said there are Jedi here and Meagan has been working on helping start a help center. She's here."

Anakin continued to direct the ship down as we came out of hyperspace.

"After we get the repairs started, let's get settled in somewhere. You can find Meagan. I don't want to cause a scene."

"Shouldn't be a problem Master." He told me as the com started blinking, telling us which landing platform we needed to go to. With that he landed the rickety old ship with a gentle grace that I nearly envied. I stayed back in the shadows while Anakin conducted business. Once he was done, he came back to me.

"It will take a couple days to get her completely ready, but it shouldn't be a problem to stay here. There is a hotel around the block."

"Let's go then. After we eat, you can go see about Meagan."

"Do you think she knows about the article?"

I sighed. "I'd like to think not, but I"m sure she does."

Anakin gave me a look of sympathy as we made our way through the crowds, careful not to draw much attention, moving quiet as shadows.

We checked into the hotel and made our way to the room. As I stowed my bag away, Anakin was looking out the window.

"The clerk said the Jedi usually take turns staying here verses staying at the center."

I was about to ask when Anakin turned and grinned. "I asked him if one of them was named Meagan, who just happened to be an old friend of ours, and he said yes. He also told me that they are leaving tomorrow. I told him if he saw her to tell her that Anakin wants to see her."

I couldn't help but smile. Without revealing my presence at all, Meagan would know I was here, if she didn't already. I had strongly resisted the urge to contact her through our bond, but didn't want to disturb her work. "Thank you Padawan. Now what do you say to us getting a bit to eat?"

"Good. I'm starved." He said as we pulled up our hoods. "You're actually coming with me?"

I shrugged. "We can take it to go."

Anakin laughed as we walked out the door. "I think that wife of yours has finally rubbed off on you. You're using Earth phrases."

I fought the grin. "Anakin, that's enough."

He just shrugged and pushed the down button on the lift.

** Meagan's point of view**

I was finishing up something when Lexiea came into the room. "I'm just about ready."

She smiled. "Good. Let's go get a bit to eat."

I nodded as I tucked a loose strand of curl behind my ear. "That sounds like a good idea. Catrina asked that we bring something back for her."

"I was wondering why she didn't run out to get something since it's her turn to spend the night here." Lexiea led the way through the complex and out into the crowded street. "Do we just want to pick something up in the hotel's dinning area?"

"Sounds fine with me." I placed a hand on my rumbling stomach. "I haven't eaten since this morning."

She smiled, well knowing how eating sometimes got deleted from the daily schedule. "Me too."

** Obi-Wan's point of view**

"I'm so hungry." Were the next words out of Anakin's mouth as we entered the dinning area and headed toward the buffet in one corner of the room. He took a plate and was about to start filling it when our attention was turned toward a tall blonde woman coming toward us.

"Hello there." Her voice was soft and seductive. Both Anakin and I stared at her for long seconds before we managed hellos then turned back toward the food.

I hoped she'd leave us alone, but she stepped closer, much to my dismay.

She reached over and pulled back my hood. "I know who you are Master Kenobi and I must say you are much more attractive in person than in your picture. Why don't we go up to my room?"

I pulled back just as I felt her long fingernails playing with the curls on my neck. "I don't think so. I'm a married man."

She lightly shrugged, taking another step forward. "I don't think she would mind that much."

"Yes she would and if you would please excuse me, my Padawan and I have work to do." With that I turned to go, wanting to get away from her. I thought she had left, but suddenly she grabbed my arm and reached up, pressing her lips to mine, her arms wrapping themselves around my neck. Completely taken by surprise, it took several seconds before I reached up to put my hands on her shoulders to push her away.

**Meagan's point of view**

We breezed through the lobby as the clerk called. Both of us turned toward as he finished with a guest.

"Meagan, I have a message for you. Anakin is here and wants to see you."

"Which room are they in?"

"Actually I saw them come downstairs just a few minutes ago and headed into the dinning room. I believe they are still there."

I smiled. "Thank you very much. I'll just go see him then."

Without waiting for Lexiea, I turned and headed through the hallway that led to the dinning hall, anxious to find Obi-Wan.

As I scanned the dinning area, my eyes quickly caught my husband, in a corner, with a tall leggy blonde, her arms wrapping around his neck, and his on her shoulders. And they were kissing. My stomach turned at the sight, like I was kicked by a very large animal. In seconds, thousands of emotions went through me, including anger, jealousy, and betrayal. I felt Lexiea try to catch my arm as I yanked away, marching across the room.

When I reached them, I instantly grabbed her hair and yanked her away. She let out a string of words in another language that I assumed were quite a curse. But before she could get in another one, I pushed the hussy back against the wall. "Keep your hands, lips and all other body parts off of him."

She sneered, but I was too angry to care. "And who are you to stop me?"

Using the Force, I was able to hold her against the wall and whisper to her quite firmly. "His wife and you don't want to mess with me." I pulled her away from the wall and gave her a shove. She quickly caught her balance and left, cursing underneath her breath.

I turned and looked at Obi-Wan, whose guilt was written on his face. "How......" Now that my anger was slowly fading, it was replaced by a deep hurt. "how.....could......." I could feel the tears in my eyes. "you." I finished and ran out of the room before I completely broke down.

Luckily I reached my room before the tears started falling. I immediately stripped down and went into the refresher. As I stood beneath the hot scalding water, I put face in it as the water mixed with my tears. I tried to get that picture out of my head, the beautiful blonde with her hands in his hair and his on her shoulders, almost in a caress. I tried to hold back the sobs, wondering why my husband was responding to the women who wanted him. I'd never felt so hurt before, that he allowed that or worse sought that out, that I no longer satisfied him or that he wanted me.

I took some deep breathes, trying to still my beating heart and my out of control emotions. Seconds later, even with the sound of rushing water, I still heard the door slid open and my husband's voice called out.

"Meagan, we need to talk."

"Go away." I yelled from the shower, not wanting to discuss anything with him.

"Not until I can explain this to you." He called back in the determined voice I recognized as part of his Jedi aura. Most people went along with his power and confidence, but I was about the only one that could argue with him now.

"You were kissing her." I fired back. "What's there to talk about?"

"Meagan, this is ridiculous. Why don't you come out of there, so we can talk?"

I thought for a second, knowing he was right, but my heart was still in shock and I acted on my hurt. "No, just leave me alone."

I felt more than heard him sigh as I raised my shields. "Meagan....." His voice trailed off.

Glad that my husband had left, I took a deep breath and tried to relax, to let the hot water release the stress on my muscles. However, my peace was short lived as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Turning swiftly around, Obi-Wan's hand caught my wrist as it swung to his face. "Ah......" Was about all I managed for a moment before I found my voice. "How did you get in here? I locked both doors."

He gave me a slanted grin. "You really shouldn't use Sasha's birth date as a code. It's entirely to easy to figure out."

I yanked my arm away from his grip, crossing my arms against my chest. "Well, now that you evaded my space, go ahead and talk."

"Meagan..." He started out, reaching out to touch my cheek, but I instantly pulled back, not wanting his gentleness or anything else effect me. "That wasn't what you thought it was."

I just gave him a look. "I have two eyes Obi-Wan and your lips were on hers. There's nothing you can do to explain that one away."

He sighed and tried again as he calmly explained the entire scene to me. "She kissed me. My hands were on her shoulders because I was trying to push her away. She had come on to me and in trying to get away, she backed me into that corner." He finished "his story."

I raised an eyebrow to that one. "How much are you going to pay me to believe that one?"

"I'm telling you the truth. Why don't you believe me?"

I gazed at him for a second or two before answering. I had a feeling he was telling me the truth, but I was still too hurt to accept it. "Because that answer is the classic line for males to use on their wives to get them out of trouble when they kiss another woman."

"I didn't........" He stopped short, realizing he was heading the wrong direction. "Meagan, I am really sorry about this. I was honestly surprised by that last move. She acted like she was leaving and then turned back and before I knew it......" He looked right into my eyes, his a deep gray that were pleading with me to believe him.

I stood there as he reached out and pulled me to him. I felt my emotions calm down in his strong presence. I felt the resistence and fight nearly leave me as he gently called my name and lifted my chin. He then leaned down, pressing a deep passionate kiss against my lips.

At first I was taken back, but my body was beginning to respond to his nearness and his lips were gently coaxing mine into response. Sighing I leaned closer to him and my hands wound around to his neck. Then suddenly, as I was starting to drop my shields, I caught the stray thought that he thought he was out of trouble.

With a strong force of will, I brought my hands around to his chest and pushed firmly away. "If you....think........" I started to say, but was finding it hard to get out as my lungs were whimpering like a winded puppy.. "a kiss is...... .going.. ...to ......fix....this....... " I stopped and took a deep breathe and finished. "you are sadly mistaken."

With that I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack.

"Meagan...." I wrapped it around me as I heard him turning the water off. Knowing he was following me, just to spite him, I took the other one for my hair.

I went to the far corner of the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg over the other and started to towel dry my dripping hair.

"Meagan." His voice was a near growl as he wrapped his robe around him.

Knowing I was acting childish, I threw the towel across the room. "You happy now?"

"Thank you." Out of the corner of my eye, I nearly watched as he dried himself off, then wrapped the towel around his waist before sitting down in the chair.

I didn't say anything as the tense silence stretched on.

"Come here Meagan." I eyed him for a second or two, just wanting to be mad at him, not wanting to hear any more excuses. "Tell me exactly what you are feeling."

Taken back, but knowing he was sincerely trying, I gave in. When I walked over to him, he gently tugged on my waist and pulled me down into his lap. It was several moments before I could speak my thoughts. "I know I've been acted on my emotions, but I can't help it. All I saw was you kissing her and felt like someone kicked me in the stomach. Seeing all these women around you......" I willed myself not to break down.

He didn't say a word as I continued. "I went insane with jealousy. Even before the article, women of all ages and races fell at your feet and follow you wherever you go. You're not only a very good-looking man, but there's an aura about you that makes people stop and turn. The very way you carry yourself, your confidence and power just comes through. There's no other way to explain it."

His gave me an odd look. "Meagan are you sure you're not imagining these things?"

"Of course not." I told him. "People respect and admire you. And thrown together with your looks, it's especially sexually attractive. I know I should trust you, but seeing that kiss I can't help, but feel insecure...." I felt a few tears slid down my cheeks.

Obi-Wan gently lifted my chin and looked deep into my eyes. "Meagan, I know I shouldn't have let her do that, somehow sensed her thoughts and stopped it, but what happened, happened. We can't go back and change it." He paused as he started to stroke my cheek with a finger. "Meagan you are my wife. I love you and could never break my vows to you. Never."

There was such determination in his eyes, such love and desire that I couldn't help but feel better, but the picture of that woman was still fresh in my mind. How could he not be affected by that gorgeous creature, especially with that kiss she gave him?

"Because you are the one that completely occupies my heart and my very soul." I gasped as he was reading my thoughts. "You are the one I vowed to spend the rest of my life, the one I desire to make love to every night." He leaned down, touching his cheek to my own.

I took a deep breath as I let his words sink in, unconsciously leaning into him.. I could feel him tugging on our bond, feeding it with desire and love.

"Meagan...." I looked up at the deeply accented voice calling my name with a gentleness that made tears come to my eyes. "I love you."

I sighed as I reached up to trace a pattern across his face. "Obi-Wan....."

"I know Meagan." He said, his eyes holding a tenderness that made my heart melt. I knew he felt my insecurities and was trying to heal them. I couldn't help but snuggle closer as he placed a kiss on my lips.

Responding to it, I gave in, allowing him to carry me to the bed. As he set me down, he glanced down, a question in his eyes.

"I need you." Was all the encouragement he needed as he waved the light off with Force as he laid down on top of me.

I stretched out my muscles as the aroma of freshly brewed coffee drifted into my nose. I sat up in bed, pulling the covers rapidly up as I realized I wasn't wearing anything. "You got breakfast?"

Obi-Wan looked up from the small table where he was working. He took a cup of coffee and came besides me. "Actually Anakin did."

"Good, I'm starved." I took a sip of the coffee, savoring its flavor, noticing he already put the right amount of cream into it. "What time is it anyway?"

"Nearly eleven." He pushed a few loose hairs back. "Why don't you get dressed so you can eat something?"

"Sounds good......" The eleven suddenly sunk into me. "Oh no, I was supposed to leave at seven this morning. Jema's going to kill me."

Obi-Wan chuckled as he handed me a robe. "No she's not. Last night, before I came up after you, I asked Lexiea to make sure if it was alright if you could come back to the Temple with Anakin and I. We're leaving as soon as the ship is repaired. You won't get into trouble, as long as your reports are about done by the time we get back."

I stood up, going over to my bag, pulling out some clothes. I dressed quickly and headed back to the table. I stuck my nose into a brown bag and pulled out a styrofoam tray. I could already smell the sausage, cheese and eggs. I sat down on Obi-Wan's lap, taking a good sized bit of the breakfast taco.

"Did you eat?" I asked him between bites.

He nodded. "Anakin called this morning, asking if we wanted anything. So, he brought it up and ate in the other room. He's out exploring now, since the ship's not ready."

I took a sip of coffee before bitting into another taco. "These are so good."

Obi-Wan just laughed.

I gave him a look. "I haven't eaten in over twenty four hours and after last night's activities....." I found myself blushing, thinking of the couple times we'd made love. He was still chuckling as I put down the taco and swatted him in the chest playfully. After I finished eating, I rose and looked out the window before turning back. "When are we leaving?"

He lightly shrugged. "Probably sometime tomorrow."

Sighing, I went and drew out my work, spreading it across the floor. It was a couple hours later when Obi-Wan spoke. "Why don't we take a walk, I"m just about done?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. I'm sure it's around that you're here and I don't want to chance some starry eyed female trying to pick you up. I"m liable to grab your lightsaber and run it through them."

He helped me off the floor. "I doubt that would happen, but what do you suggest we do?"

I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled seductively. "I think we can find something fun and distracting to do."

Without saying a word, my husband swept me into his arms.

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

It was just the next afternoon when Anakin told us that the ship was ready. Meagan was more than ready to get back home to Sasha and I was getting tired of staying in the same hotel room. So, we quickly packed up and headed to the hanger.

Meagan stopped short when she looked at the ship. "Are you two sure this ship isn't about to fall apart?"

. "I swear you two are starting to even talk and think alike." Anakin shook his head. "It'll get us home."

She glanced over to me. I gave her a nod and followed Anakin aboard. It didn't take long to get clearance to leave. Meagan seemed a bit scared about it, so she stayed away from the cockpit. Of course, after the last few days, I couldn't blame her for still being a bit emotional.

"Master?" Anakin's voice broke my thoughts as we settled into hyperspace. "Is everything alright? I mean.....between......" His voice trailed away, but I knew what he was getting out.

I managed a slight smile. "Meagan's still a bit uneasy about it, but she'll come through. Of course, I will not leave the Temple without her."

Anakin nodded as we checked on the ship's systems and found things normal.

"Padawan, why don't we go spar for a bit? I've been cooped up too much lately."

His eyes lit up. "You mean in the empty cargo bay?"

I shrugged as I stood up, leaving the cockpit. "Why not?"

He eagerly followed.

I was settling down to mediate when the com starting blinking. Knowing Anakin was showering and Meagan napping, I headed back into the cockpit to answer it.

When I hit the button, I saw Masters Yoda, Windu and Ki-Mundi, but instantly got the impression the entire Council was there. I wasn't quite sure why, but was about to find out.

"Master Obi-Wan how far are you from Terith?" Windu asked after the initial greetings.

"Only a few hours." I held back the why, well knowing they were about to tell me as the three main Council members looked at each other and nodded.

"Obi-Wan you remember the ins and outs of the Makoto pirate ring." I was a bit taken back at the mention of one of the biggest pirate circles in the entire galaxy. Jedi had been trying to take them down for years. Qui-Gon and I had gone undercover more than once to get their ringleader, Caddock, but he kept eluding us. Other Jedi were there, and though Anakin had never gone, I'd went in again for several months about a year and a half after Qui-Gon's death.

"Yes Masters."

They looked at each other before Windu spoke again. "We have received information from a captured pirate that Caddock is back with Makoto. The undercover teams are too deep into the organization to notify. We need you to infiltrate the ring, and with the other Jedi bring Caddock and his cohorts down."

Finally. After going undercover several times and studying this pirate cultural, I was more than ready to help bring them down. "Where are they located now?"

"Segnalli system, which is only a system away from where you are located. You can take Anakin with you, he will be able to handle this mission. We are sending all the details to you."

I nodded as I glanced down to find it coming into the computer system. "We're coming back to the Temple to regroup and then we'll head back out."

Windu shook his head while Yoda looked a little worried. "We don't know how long Caddock will be out or if he suspects someone squeaked on him, he might vanish again. Time is of essence."

I understood that and wanted Caddock and his cronies as much as they did, but I couldn't exactly take my wife with me. "There is one problem. Meagan is with us. She didn't go back to the Temple with the others."

"We are well aware of that."

I stood stunned for a second or two before I could speak. "I can't take her with me and there is no safe place I can leave her. Meagan doesn't know the first thing about any of this. There's got to be someone around here that could do it."

"Obi-Wan, we have considered this already. There are a couple Jedi in the area, but you are the one with the most experience that is not already undercover. This is the only solution."

I sighed, seeing that side, but my wife's concern was also on my mind. "But what I am supposed to do about my wife? She'll need protection."

Windu and Yoda looked at each other again, and I got the feeling that I wasn't going to like their idea. "Take her as your sex slave."

I was well versed in the culture that most of the women were bought and sold as sex slaves. It was also a rule that one pirate couldn't steal a woman from you. You had to conduct the transaction properly. Meagan wouldn't like it, but it would keep her safe, provided she stayed close to me.

"Keep Meagan close to you and safe she will be, Obi-Wan." Yoda said, echoing my own thoughts. "Go with the Force."

I nodded, well knowing the discussion was over.

"Once you've gotten in, don't contact us until it's over either way." Windu instructed. "You can stop by Hannagi to pick up the necessary supplies. Don't take too long though. May the Force be with you."

"And with you Masters." I gave a slight bow before the transmission closed. I stood there for a moment, deep in thought. The urge to disobey their orders was growing a bit strong. Even though their plan at keeping her safe should work, she still could be an innocent victim.

I closed my eyes, reaching out in the Force, feeling it's peace and strength, and its will to bring Caddock down was stronger than my own. I wanted to fight it, but knew I had no choice. Reaching down, I plugged the new coordinates into the system. The ship lurched to one side as it was redirected.

Anakin came running into the cockpit. "What happened?"

"We've been given an undercover assignment and are going to report to it immediately." I gave him a quick run down.

"What about Meagan?" He looked exited about the mission, but concern for Meagan was as strong as mine.

"She's coming with us."

"Coming with us? Are you crazy? You can't be serious!"

"The Council wants us to go immediately before we loose our chance to bring this ring down. With her going as my sex slave, she will be well protected."

"Sex slave?" He was stunned into silence before he nearly exploded. "And the Council suggested that? They're crazy. And I don't care what they say, she can't be your sex slave."

"Anakin, we don't have a choice. I'm well versed in pirate cultural. She should be safe."

"How can you even chance it? She's your wife."

I sighed. "You think I haven't thought about disobeying their orders, but we do what we must to follow the will of the Force. And taking my wife into that den of iniquity is the last place I would want her to be, but we don't have a choice in the matter."

He gazed at me for a moment or two, then realized there was nothing he could say or do that would change things. "She's not going to like this."

"I know." I turned back to the computer, then to Anakin. "The Council sent us everything we need to know. Download that unto some data pads and start studying it. I"m going to talk to Meagan."

"Yes Master." He started toward the terminal. "Good luck."

I managed to smile back. "Thank you Padawan." With that I walked toward the small room Meagan and I were sharing, dreading this next conversation.

AN: Well, we decided to add another twist to the story that should be a major part of the plot line!!! Hope you enjoy it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a couple weeks, since we're still working out details concerning the pirate rings.........Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

And our LOTR quote from "Return of the King" when Gimili gives his opinion of the march to the gates of Mordor.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?"


	36. Chapter Thrity Six

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.**

**This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted.**

**From Earth to Star Wars**

**Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is somewhere over sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three plus years now.**

**Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Meagan, Obi-Wan and Anakin join together, now going undercover in a den of pirates.......What will happen now??????**

**Chapter Thirty Six,**

**Anakin's point of view**

After Obi-Wan had left the room to discuss the assignment with Meagan, I grabbed a data pad and started downloading the information. It was about halfway through when I felt a disturbance in the Force, followed by a cry of protest from Meagan, though I couldn't quite make out her words, nor Obi-Wan's quieter response.

I tuned them out and started studying the information in front of me. The more I read the more I felt the desire to bring down this pirate. I could see why the Council told us to go immediately. The man who had at least a hundred people on his hands needed to be killed very slowly and painfully.

After reading a biography of the man and his pirate's rings, I dove into the cultural information. I sometimes hated to be stuck studying stuff for missions, but this information meant life or death.

"No, Obi-Wan I'm not going to do this." Meagan marched into the cockpit, followed by Obi-Wan. "That's just degrading."

I didn't look up, but kept reading, hoping they wouldn't realize I was there and bring me into their fight.

"Degrading or not it will keep you safe. You're not trained enough to go into this as another pirate. As my sex slave, you'll be in my protection." Obi-Wan stated calmly, though I knew he was far from calm.

"Safe? In a den of pirates?" Her voice rose a full octave, making me wince.

"In pirate culture, sex slaves are almost put to a saint status. Pirates steal and rob each other almost blind on just about anything except their women. The market that they sell their slaves on is extremely profitable. No one will touch you. This is the only way we can get in there without wasting time and keep you safe."

She was quiet for a moment or two before speaking again, much calmer this time. "After what just happened between us, I can't believe you would think of doing this to me."

"Meagan, I"m not doing anything to you. We're trying to bring down one of the most dangerous pirates in the entire galaxy. This is just another undercover mission, with nothing against you."

She sighed before leaving the room. I thought Obi-Wan might go after her, but he stood quietly before turning back toward me. "How's the reading going?"

"This guy needs to be brought down. Here's the actual assignment." I handed him a data pad. "You're not going after her?"

He shook his head. "I'll find her later. Give her time to sort through it all. She'll come around."

I turned back to the reading as he turned to his.

It was only a few hours later when we made a stop at Hannagi to get some new clothes and such. We certainly couldn't go undercover wearing Jedi robes, now could we?

Obi-Wan and I were currently shaving and trimming our hair. We'll, he shaved and I braided most of mine. "Are you sure these aren't too girly?" I glanced at myself in the mirror, not liking the looks of it.

He glanced over as he put the razor down. "I don't think so. And remember all those braids represents the number of raids you've actively participated in. It's a status symbol and we don't have to cut your padawan braid either."

"I know, but my Mother used to braid her hair and Meagan does hers......"

He laughed. "Anakin, get over it."

I nodded and knelt down to the floor, retrieving bottles of hair dye. "Guess I'd better dye a few more of these braids." As I stood up, Meagan entered the room and I froze. Her curly red hair was now straight and jet black, hanging around her shoulders. She wore tight black pants with a tight shirt that came off the shoulders. For having a baby and being laid up for a couple months only seven months ago, she looked rather hot.

"Anakin, what are you staring at?" She put her arms across her chest, making her look even more imposing, especially since she was still mad.

At the sound of her voice, Obi-Wan turned around and stared at her as well.

She sighed before speaking. "Think this will work?"

Obi-Wan couldn't take his eyes off her and neither could I for that matter. "Should work. Though we'll have to keep a close eye on you. I can tell you right now, you will be attracting attention."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She spun to leave. "How much time do we have till we get there?"

"Couple hours."

She nodded and then left the room.

"She still barely talking to you?" I asked him as I came to my senses, dying the rest of the braids.

He nodded as he picked up the razor again. "I'll be paying for this one for a while."

"When we get back you should get her some flowers." Flowers always worked.

His newly shaved face looked grim. "I don't think flowers are going to cut it. Besides, she'll come to realize that this was the only way to make this work. That it was nothing against her personally."

I raised an eyebrow. I knew Meagan had a good douse of common sense, but she was also a married woman with a little baby. "You sure?"

He sighed, obviously frustrated. "I hope so."

I put down the dye before washing my hands. "I'm gong to get something to eat. You want anything?" I still wondered how he rarely ate on missions, like the Force and air sustained him alone.

"I'd better or Meagan will kill me herself." Another sigh. "Go on ahead. I'll be along in a moment."

"Okay." With that I left the room.

**Meagan's point of view**

I pushed back my now straightened black hair, barely recognizing the face staring back at me.

"You do look different." I heard a cultured voice speak from behind me.

I turned around and stared at Obi-Wan. I was still a bit uneasy about this entire episode, but after studying the information the Council sent us, I was starting to understand things. Shrugging it off, I pushed another strand of hair back. "I've never dyed my hair before."

He came up to me, smiling slightly, the cleft in his chin prominent. "I"ll miss those curls." I had to fight the smile as he ran a hand through my hair.

"I've forgotten how you look without a beard."

He grinned and touched a hand to his shaved jaw. "It feels different."

I reached up, touching a finger to that adorable cleft in his chin. "I've forgotten you had this, hidden behind all that hair."

"Why do you think I grew my beard?"

I could see the twinkle in his eyes before we shared several sweet kisses. Giggling, I pulled away, then reached up to touch his face.

"I guess you've never kissed me without a beard before."

I shook my head before stating. "Our first one, all those years ago, in the snow covered wood."

His arms tightened around me. "How could I forget that?"

We held each other for long moments before he spoke, breaking the silence. "Meagan, this mission will be quite different from anything you've done before. It might shock you."

I nodded against his chest. "I'll survive."

"We're going to do everything we can to protect you."

I snuggled closer to him. "I'm scared."

"I know my love." He held me gently until Anakin came into to tell us that we were arriving. After we landed and stored the ship behind some high hills outside a settlement, we walked to the small town.

"And where's this ring located?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "We'll make some contacts. It's somewhere on planet and it should only take a few days for someone to invite us in."

Anakin nodded.

After arriving in town, we wandered around for a while, making our presence known. Nothing actually happened during the next day or so. Though Obi-Wan and Anakin seemed to be pleased that rumors that said Ben was back and after some action was running around town.

It was an adjustment time to get into our roles, especially mine. It was quite strange to get some lustful looks that I did as a sex slave. It made me feel used and cheap. However, I almost had to turn that part of me off to be able to do this. This pirate ring needed to be brought down and unfortunately I landed the role as Ben's sex slave. Though I kept telling myself I was strong enough to make it through.

I must have been too deep in my thoughts when Obi-Wan or now "Ben" called to me, in my new name. "Desiree, where are you going? I thought I told you we weren't going to do that today."

I looked up sharply at Ben and Hayden as Anakin was now being called, had fierce looks on their faces. Placing my hands on my hips, I gave a scowl before heading towards them. As I walked past Ben, I couldn't help, but lift a hand, pushing him in the shoulder. Without even looking, I knew he was scowling.

"Watch it woman, I own you." Ben's voice was a deep growl as we entered the bar.

The bar was dark and stank of alcohol. Immediately Ben started over to a table in the far corner where a lone man sat and then motioned for us to follow him.

"Thought you weren't going to come." The guy had long hair and stank. "Though looking at your woman, I can see why."

Luckily it was dark, so none of the men could see my face blush with a cross between anger and embarrassment. I could feel Ben's eyes on me.

"She's good." He gave me a lustful smile before turning back to the pirate. "Now what can you do for us?"

He went on to tell us when the Makoto was coming near town and how he could get us in. When he was done, Ben arranged a time for us to meet up with him again. Then, the guy proceeded to examine me from head to foot.

"What are you looking at?" I couldn't help but fire at him from under his gaze.

"Feisty too." He grinned evilly before turning to Ben. "How much will it take to take her off your hands?"

I was shocked at that. I was trying to get used to the looks, but I wasn't expecting to be bartered.

"Oh, a pretty penny." Ben stood up and acted like he was selling his speeder instead of his wife or sex slave. "But she's not for sale. She's too pleasing."

"I can make it worth your while." He leaned over, placing a hand on my hip.

Repulsed, I immediately pulled away and nearly spat at him. "Get your hands off of me."

Ben grinned. "And much to fun to watch when's she fired up."

With that we left the bar.

Once safe inside our "hotel rooms," I turned back my husband and his apprentice. "Is that normal? Am I going to be picked up this whole time?"

Ben shrugged. "More than likely, but most of it is harmless. Don't worry I won't sell you."

"Thanks." I managed sarcastically. "But if you do, you'd better get used to sleeping by yourself."

He raised an eyebrow in response, heading toward the table. "I don't intend to either."

"Good.." I told him as Hayden watched us with amusement. "And you think this is funny?"

He managed not to laugh, but his eyes betrayed him. "Of course it's not funny, but....."

I glared at him as Ben shook his head. "All right, you two. We need to review our information. We're going in two days, so we must be ready."

"Yes Master." Hayden replied, becoming more serious while I nodded my head.

During the next two days, we studied the information again and did a lot of mediating to prepare ourselves for the mission. It wasn't until the night before that it really began to sink in.

"Meagan, it will be alright." My husband's voice was soft in my ear as he pulled me close as we laid in bed. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

I nodded my head against his chest, snuggling close. "I know, but I have a bad feeling about this."

He sighed before answering. "This is going to be a very different experience for you, which probably explains your feelings."

I pulled back to look into his eyes, still not quite used to his shaven face. "What if something happens to you or to Anakin?"

He gently placed a hand on my cheek and I leaned into the touch. "There is always that chance love, but this is the will of the Force."

I sighed again before snuggling close to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned down, kissing me tenderly before we succumbed to sleep.

It was early the next morning the three of us set off to meet the pirate. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I might have seemed calm and cool on the outside, but inside I was shaking. Sure, I'd been undercover before, but this was different. This was a life or death situation.

Taking a deep breath, I climbed up behind Ben on one of the biker speeders as we flew across the rough terrain to some dry hills. Flying between two hills, we stopped the speeders.

I wondered where we were going since there was nothing around for miles until I noticed three huge barges or ships, nearly disappearing into the landscape. No wonder it was so hard to bring these rings down. Turning to the hills behind us, I could barely make out three more.

"There's bound to be a few more of them around here too." Ben whispered in my ear as he directed me toward the entrance.

The pirate entered a code into a hidden pad in the paneling. The door slid open. Darkness greeted us as he disappeared inside. Ben and Hayden immediately started in after him, leaving me to follow, trusting their Jedi eyesight.

"Well, look who's finally returned." A man greeted us after we wound through several hallways. He had several piercing's and tattoos and even in the dark, his hair was several colors.

"I'd figured it was time to come back." Ben made the comment as Hayden walked around while I stood behind Ben.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked peering into his face, then glanced back at me. "On second thought, you don't have to answer that, she did it for you."

I crossed my arms across my chest, not liking the implications in his voice or the look he gave me, but I wisely kept my mouth shut.

"Oh she's been a good distraction, as well as good for business."

The man laughed as we walked to the bar. Hayden was already settled down with another teenager at a table, examining their braids. I followed Ben, not wanting to be left behind.

We sat down after getting drinks. "You came back just in time Ben." The guy leaned forward and I wondered how these two knew each other.

Ben leaned back casually. "Oh did I?"

Ren, as I learned later, took a sip of his drink and intently leaned forward. "Caddock is back. Rumor has it the Makoto is returning in a few days, landing close to here."

The only outward sign Ben showed was raising an eyebrow. "That should be interesting and very profitable. Where is he landing?"

"About a mile from here." His voice dropped a notch and we had to lean close to hear him. "He's lost some members lately because several have been caught and he's out looking for more. You could be one of them Ben. He's heard of you."

"That is good news." Ben said just as low. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

"He won't take that kid of yours." Ren casually glanced to where the teens were gathered. "Though, that woman of yours can hold her own, he might just let her come."

"I own her." I bristled at the words. "She goes where I go."

"Depends on what you want more, her or fame."

Ben raised his eyebrows again as he sipped his drink. "I'll take that into consideration."

"You'd better." The guy said and abruptly got up and left.

I watched him swagger away, wondering why he told us so much.

"He's an undercover cop. He's one of our contacts." I nearly jumped at the sound of his voice in my head. "We usually know all the undercover names. He'll be help and he's good too."

I nodded my head as Ben finished his drink and nudged me out of the booth.

"Let's go take a look around. We need to orientate ourselves." He whispered in my ear as we made our way across the room and out the door.

We wound our way through the dark tunnels where smoke swirled and weapons were quite visible on creatures of all kinds. Ben took my hand as he knew I was trying not to be scared. I'd never been in a world like this one. These places were huge and I wondered how would we knew where and most importantly who the other Jedi were. The task of our mission was nearly overwhelming and I wasn't even a......

"It's alright." I heard Ben tell me as he tugged on my hand, leading me down another hallway. "The Force will guide us."

We were coming to another room when loud, curse voices, in more than one language could be heard. Never had I heard such evil in their voices and feeling it through the Force was much worse.

I couldn't quite make out the fight as we slowly entered the room. More than three bodies were lying around and two men seemed to be facing off. Suddenly, one raised a blaster and shot the other one.

Just as the shot fired, more began before the entire room nearly exploded with it.. Strong hands pushed me down the floor as I was nearly frozen in terror. "Stay low." Ben was halfway leaning over, ducking down when he needed and I heard him shot his blaster only once when someone came close.

When the fighting dimmed down, the living staring coming out of their holes and corners. Ben stood up, then looked around before reaching down to help me up. Hayden came out of nowhere and lead me from the room. As we turned a corner, I found myself tripping. Thinking I was tripping over my own feet, I made the mistake of glancing down to find vacant, dead eyes staring back at me.

I muffled a scream as Hayden guided me away, a strong arm on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Hayden leaned down and whispered to me several minutes and turns

later..

"I'll be okay." I managed to say between chattering teeth.

I lost track of time before Ben came back and we left again. The next thing I knew we entered a dark and dreary room. I sat down on the bed as the two worked their way around the two rooms connected together, clueless about what they were doing.

"Why don't you go take a hot shower?" Ben suggested. I think he and Hayden had been discussing what we learned earlier today.

I glanced to where the refresher was. It didn't look any better. "Is it safe?"

Ben nodded, allowing him to lead me into it. "It might not be clean, but you'll be fine."

After taking a long hot shower, I changed into something more comfortable before climbing into the rickety old bed. I sighed, it was better than nothing.

"Get some rest love." Ben leaned down and caressed my cheek before I felt myself falling to sleep.

I struggled through a fog of sleep, seeing dead bodies and their eyes staring at me, still hearing the blasters firing. I woke up gasping for breath as another string of firing echoed through the air, followed by loud angry voices, followed by more firing and then dead silence. I sat there for a second, realizing the silence was worse than the firing. I immediately turned to my husband to see that he wasn't there.

"Don't panic....." I tried to tell myself, but it didn't work as the sound of running water penetrated through me.

Not even thinking, I raced toward the small refresher. I palmed the door open and hopped into the shower, clothes and all.

Ben turned around, surprised to see me. "Meagan....."

I didn't even give him a chance to finish as I catapulted into his strong chest and everything came pouring out.

"It's alright." His accented voice told me as he cradled me close.

It was several minutes later that he pulled back to wrap a towel around his waist and turned off the water. "Let's get you into some clean clothes and back to bed."

I nodded, still a bit dazed.

While Ben dug through a small bag, I slipped out of my wet clothes and put on the t-shirt he handed me. I sat on the bed, watching my husband's every move as he hung my clothes and then changed himself.

I still watched as he pulled back the measly blanket and gently tucked me into bed. :He wrapped himself around me, pulling me close to him, my head against his bare chest.

"Get some rest love." His voice was low in my ear.

"Every time I close my eyes, I see them." Despite the warmth I was surrounded in, I shivered.

"Open your mind to me." He instructed. "I can help you sleep."

I snuggled closer to him as I let my shields down, feeling the Force work through me and the gently loving touch of my husband. I could barely manage a thank you as I drifted off to a deep sleep that lasted till morning.

AN: Now that they are undercover, let's see what's going to happen next to our characters....we thought you might get a kick out of Anakin's pirate name being Hayden.....lol.....Hope you'll stayed tuned to the twists and turns in this story........we have some ideas of what's coming next, but haven't ironed it all out yet.....thanks again for reading and reviewing our story.

Our two new guinea pigs also say hello. We've only had them for a week and a half and they've been a delight in watching......and we've named them Padme and Merry......after two of our favorite characters from LOTR and Star Wars......

LOTR quote from _Return of the King......_ (We rented it this weeknd.)

Sam growling, charging up the stairs, fighting the orks trying to find Frodo in Mordor.

"That's for Frodo.......and for the Shire..........and that's for my old Gaffer!!"


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted.

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is somewhere over sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three plus years now.

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Meagan, Obi-Wan and Anakin are now undercover in a den of pirates trying to bring down on of the most wanted men in the galaxy. In the swirling darkness, the Jedi lie in the shadows, waiting for the time to bring justice.

PLEASE REMEMBER THAT OUR CHARACTERS ARE NOW KNOWN AS FOLLOWS. THOUGH WE LEFT THE POINT OF VIEWS WITH THEIR OWN NAMES TO HELP YOU FOLLOW THE STORY EASIER.....

MEAGAN AS DESIREE

OBI-WAN AS BEN

ANAKIN AS HAYDEN.

Chapter Thirty Seven,

Meagan's point of view

I stirred slightly at the sound of voices penetrating my sleep state. Slowly, recognizing them as Hayden and Ben's, I pushed myself fully awake, sitting up in bed. "What's going on?"

The two looked up from what they were working on. "We're going to be out for a while, exploring several barges. This will be our chance to see what these guys are planning. Everyone seems to be waiting for Caddock's next move."

It had been a long week since we first arrived and nothing had really happened except for more information gathering....well they did the work while I got the drinks. "When do we leave?"

"You're staying here.." Hayden looked down, while Ben addressed me.

"By myself?" I had to force the words past the sudden lump in my throat. "I'm not staying in this filth while you two go off to who knows where."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "It's too dangerous."

"And leaving me here alone isn't?" It wasn't that I couldn't take of myself, but being in a den of pirates alone wasn't a smart idea.

Hayden finally looked up, but wisely didn't comment. He'd long ago learned to stay out of our fights and squabbles.

Ben sighed as he thought about it before answering. "Alright, you can come, but stay close to one of us. Neither of us knows what's going to happen next."

I nodded and rose to dress. With in the next hour we left.

I stayed close behind Ben as the three of us went to the nearest bar. Groups were gathering, all anxious to see what was going to happen. Hayden went off to join a group of teens in a corner, barely seen by the swirling darkness.

Meanwhile, Ben and I went on to a smokey table in another corner. It strangely looked like a poker game, with chips and cards spread across the table along with several empty shot glasses. I couldn't help but wonder what this was about or how it was going to help us when a rough, older looking pirate spoke.

"Well, look's whose back. The famous Ben." He drawled, making my ears wince at his bad English. "Care to join us?"

Ben eyed the four men at the table before answering the question. "What are the stakes?"

"As high as you want. Can you handle it?" The challenge spoke volumes in his dark shifty eyes. One that I knew my husband couldn't resist.

"I can handle anything." He sat down in the empty chair, then reached back and handed me some coins. "Get us something to drink woman."

After taking the drink orders, I wound my way back to the bar. Taking them on a tray, I went back, ignoring the cat calls and whistles that followed me. After I distributed the drinks, I was about to find a seat nearby when Ben pulled me down on his lap. Utterly surprised by his move, I heard in my mind. "Stay close."

I nodded, settling into his lap.

"Where'd you find that one?" One asked as they continued to play. "She must have been worth a bundle."

Ben just laughed. "Oh, she just landed in my lap."

As the games continued, the conversations swirled around, covering all kinds of different subjects. Ben was obviously information gathering, but I was completely lost. Though I had a strong feeling it had to do with Caddock's recent appearance.

At some point I went to go get drink refills when I felt a pair of hands pull me back by my hair. Trying not to cry out in pain and thinking my way out of this, I twisted quickly to my right.

Luckily it worked and I turned to kick the stunned man, but another man came from behind me, pinning me against him. I wiggled and ducked, trying to set myself free, but the man's arms were like iron.

"I like you woman." He whispered seductively in my ear. "Let's go find a nice quiet place....."

"No." I protested, still trying to get out of his hold, and sent a cry of help to Ben.

He must have sensed my trouble before I called him because within seconds he knocked the first pirate to the ground.

The man holding me gazed at Ben for a second before pulling a blaster that hung from his hip. During that second, Ben had sensed his intentions and shot him in the shoulder. He howled in pain, dropping to the ground before looking up at Ben with utter hatred.

"I'll get you for this." He growled as I moved to Ben's side.

"I'd like to see you try." Ben kicked the gun out of reach. "Besides I own her anyway."

The guy growled again before retreating to another room.

"Desiree, you can't stay out of trouble can you?" Ben asked me as we walked back to the table. I could feel most everyone watching us.

"You're the one that makes me wear this." I fired back at me, still feeling a bit worked up from the previous scene.

We had approached the table and the pirates, who must have heard and saw the exchange, were laughing.

"I like lots of sass. If Ben approves, I just might like to have you entertain me for a few days."

"In your dreams." I sat back down on Ben's lap as another started shuffling the cards.

They all laughed again. "Well, baby, I'll see you then."

I glared at him as I felt Ben start calming my nerves down.

"He's just playing with you. He won't take you anywhere." Of course he was right. I did need to calm down.

"You were pretty quick out there." Another commented to Ben, changing the subject slightly. "And taking down Cline isn't easy either."

The name meant nothing to me, but I could tell it did to Ben, though he showed no outward appearance of it, only answering. "One less to deal with, for a while at least."

The game went on for a little while longer before it broke up, everyone taking their winnings or paying the others. However, Ben and I slowly meandered through the throngs, most of them giving us way or commenting on the earlier scene. We explored a few more areas before heading back to our rooms for the night. So, by the time we made it, I was past exhausted and laid down on the bed, not even bothering to change clothes.

"You alright?" I looked up to see Ben gazing down at me with concern in his eyes.

"After a good night's sleep I'll be fine." I told him, finally pulling my shoes off and climbed into bed.

Ben gently tucked me into bed before kissing me sweetly. I was just about asleep when an exited Hayden burst into the room. We hadn't seen him since early that morning.

Ben immediately hushed him and I barely heard the younger one's apology as I drifted off to a deep sleep, barely thinking that Ben's hand on my forehead had something to do with it.

Obi-Wan's point of view

I watched through the swirling darkness as Caddock came towards me. Finally, I was meeting this pirate and he would be brought down. A long two days had passed since the incident involving Desiree and Cline. Caddock had heard about it and sent someone to find me, which is what sent Hayden rushing into our room only hours after it happened.

"I'd heard you'd come back." His deep growl sounded through the heavy air, interrupting my thoughts. As he approached I could see two other large men flanking him on both sides. "Looking for some action?"

I crossed my arms across my chest, trying to look imposing and casual at the same time. "Why do you think I"m here?"

He laughed. "Good. I need someone with sharp wit and quick reflexes."

I weighed my next words carefully. "I can handle that."

He raised an eyebrow. "Ya sure?"

I stepped up close. "I'll be your man Caddock or your worst enemy."

The silence that followed was thick with tension before the pirate spoke again, but I knew he would go for it. "You have twenty four hours to ditch the kid and sell your woman, though I've heard she has quite the mouth."

I thought on this for a moment, before making a split decision. "We have a deal."

Caddock nodded and the trio walked away. I smiled to myself as I went down to the nearest bar where Ren would most likely be. The undercover ring had to know where I was going, that I could lead that pirate crew straight into the hands of the Jedi team who was waiting for us to bring them the pirates. Then once Caddock was taken into custody, the rest would follow.

I was determined to bring these guys down. It would happen. I could feel it through the Force and in every fiber of my being.

Meagan's point of view

I entered the room to find Ben leaning over something at the small table. I sensed an immediate urgency that hadn't been there since the night he shot Cline. Something else had happened since then, something that had to do with that meeting he went to this morning.....

"You'd better get your few things together and quickly." He didn't even look up from what was so seriously working on. "We're leaving."

"What's going on?" I asked, but immediately took the small survival bag and started throwing my things into it.

"I don't have time to explain." He stood up and handed me the locket he usually wore. "No matter what happens, keep this safe."

Taking it from him, I slipped the necklace around my neck and tucked it underneath my clothing.

He leaned down, shifting through his bag and brought out his lightsaber. "And whatever you do, let no one see this. I can't take it with me. Where's your bag?"

Shocked that he was letting me keep his lightsaber, I turned and pointed toward the bed.

Without speaking a word, he buried it in my bag before turning back to me, a dagger in his other hand.

"You'll need this." He stepped close to me, scanning my body closely before saying. "I think you could find a place for this."

I looked at the dagger in his hand, then down to my tight fitting clothes, wondering where I was going to put this.......Suddenly I took the weapon from his hand, easily attaching and fitting it on my chest.

Ben watched me, raising an eyebrow in interest. "Wouldn't have thought of that."

I shrugged, smiling slightly. "Well, of course you didn't, you're a man. Females are capable of holding things in their chest."

He eyed my chest for a moment, a slight twinkle in his eyes. "I could see how that's possible, especially with you."

I nodded as he bent down and retrieved our bags and began to led me from the room, ending the conversation.

"Where's Hayden?" I asked as we walked through the swirls of darkness, trying to get him to tell me what he was up to.

"He's with Ren. He'll be fine." And I knew from experience, I wasn't getting anything more from him now.

And I was still a bit confused, but knew that Ben knew what he was doing. We wound our way through one of the barges to another one. The area was pretty crowded with people and other creatures coming and going.

Ben greeted another man, talking quietly to him before motioning back to me. A few minutes later, I leaned in close to see what was going on, just as Ben handed him a sack of what sounded like coins.

What was he selling.............I suddenly got it.................."NOOOOOOOO." I protested through our bond. "What are you doing?"

"It's alright Meagan." He sent back as he finished his transaction with the shifty looking pirate. "Trust me love."

With that I watched him walk away through a swirl of darkness.

"Let's go woman." The pirate grabbed my wrist, nearly dragging me down to the floor. I bite down on my lip to keep from crying out in pain as I managed to catch my balance and follow the pirate who now owned me. As I walked, I turned back slightly, well knowing he went in the opposite direction. I was utterly alone. All that I could hold onto was the last words Ben had told me. "Trust me love."

AN We're sorry that the chapter took so long to finish and post. We had plenty of ideas of what will happen in the near future but nothing for this chapter. But we finally finished it. Since we have so many ideas of what is going to happen, the next chapters should be posted pretty quickly. We hope you enjoy them!!!!!

And now for our LOTR Quote:

"I think we made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin."


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted.

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is somewhere over sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three plus years now.

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Meagan, Obi-Wan and Anakin are now undercover in a den of pirates trying to bring down on of the most wanted men in the galaxy. In the swirling darkness, the Jedi lie in the shadows, waiting for the time to bring justice.

PLEASE REMEMBER THAT OUR CHARACTERS ARE NOW KNOWN AS FOLLOWS. THOUGH WE LEFT THE POINT OF VIEWS WITH THEIR OWN NAMES TO HELP YOU FOLLOW THE STORY EASIER.....

MEAGAN AS DESIREE

OBI-WAN AS BEN

ANAKIN AS HAYDEN.

Chapter Thirty Eight,

Meagan's point of view

I slowly awoke the next morning, feeling completely lost and alone. How could Ben have done that to me? Actually sold me to a real pirate? What was that man thinking? Why did he always choose his Jedi duty over his wife, over me? But what did I expect when I married a Jedi......

My thoughts were rudely interrupted at the deep sounding voice of the man who now owned me. "Get out of bed woman. We have work to do."

I sat up in bed as he barged into the tiny room off of his. "I'm awake."

"Get moving." He growled at me.

Sighing, I rose from bed, reaching for my bag. I pulled out some clothes and quickly changed, turning my back to the pirate when he didn't leave the room.

As we left several minutes later, he actually placed a hand on my waist, making me flinch in repulsion. My insides recoiled at the thought that he would sometime actually force himself on me.

"We're going to the Southside." He whispered into my ear. "We'll meet up with some others. You'll be safe there."

I was more than confused now. What others? And what did Southside mean? And how could I be safe in this den of pirates?

"Hey Dom." Another rough looking man came up to us. "Where the hell have you been?"

Dom shrugged lightly. "Here and there. I've been busy with business." He nodded back to indicate myself.

The other fellow smiled seductively at me, making me almost nauseous. "I can see why."

I clinched my fists together at my sides, wanting to knock him out. Didn't these people ever hear of equal rights?

"You've been up to the Southside yet?"

"Nope. Been kinda hanging here and there."

After a few more minutes, the two of them, with me following, stopped for a drink. Sitting down at a table in the corner, the two continued to converse. Trying to follow it was next to impossible as they spoke in hushed tones and proceeded to say things that seemed like nothing, but the little I knew, proved they were talking about something.

After I gave up trying to follow it or understand it, I looked around the dark smoke filed room. The darkness was more than the absence of light, but a seeping coldness in the Force. And I had no idea where my husband or his apprentice was or even if they were even alright.

"Get us some more drinks woman." Dom's elbow meet my side hard.

Trying not to flinch from the pain, I snapped to attention. I nodded to them as I took the coins he left on the table and went to the bar. As I walked, I noticed a young man following me and his look wasn't too nice either.

Doing my best to ignore him, I ordered the two more shots of Corellian ale. While I was waiting for the bar tender to complete my order, the man spoke quietly in my ear.

"Why don't you and I mosey upstairs for some good times. I doubt your owner will notice that you're gone. I'm a lot better than he is."

I had to fight to hide my disgust and fired back at him. "Why don't you take yourself upstairs and go do it by yourself."

He looked startled for a moment, but then stepped in closer to me. "You sure baby? I think I can persuade you otherwise." He put a hand on my waist, pulling me toward him.

Knowing exactly where his other hand was going next, I pulled out the dagger I had fitted into my low cut tight shirt. In less than a second the weapon was thrust at the side of his throat, right by his vein. "Watch where you put your hands." I dropped my voice. "I'll bled you."

He removed his hands and stood back. "All right baby, have it your way."

I kept the dagger pointed at him as he walked away. "Good."

After he was out of sight, I tucked the dagger back in, extremely relieved that Ben had made sure I was armed. At least he thought that much about my safety.

Calming myself, I turned back to the bar tender and took the drinks. He raised any eyebrow, but said nothing.

"What took you so long?" Dom asked me when I finally returned to them.

"Just a slight distraction." I said lightly, playing light of what happened as I handed them their drinks.

They laughed and returned to their discussions. I sat close by, more shaken than I wanted to be and hung unto Ben's last words. "Trust me love."

Anakin's point of view

I sat down with Ren in a quiet corner, still not believing what he was telling me. When he approached me, I immediately wondered what happened to Ben, but as he explained, I almost didn't want to believe Ben left me here. Even if Ren was a trained undercover cop. "So he actually went to join Caddock?" I also felt angry and betrayed that he'd acted without me.

"Yup." He gave me a sympatric look. "Caddock didn't want any youngsters around or I think you'd have gone."

That calmed the anger down, but my Master was out there with that gangster, alone. "But he's by himself."

"Not exactly kid. There are several undercover cops and Jedi that are in locations ready to capture these guys when Ben and others get them there. He'll be fine."

I nodded, feeling better for only a slight second as I realized Meagan had been with him. "What about Desiree?"

Ren shrugged. "He didn't mention her, but I'm sure she's fine."

I had no idea what that meant, but also knew Ben wouldn't put her into any dangerous situation and would be fine. Besides there was little I could do now. So, reaching into the Force, I calmed myself before asking. "What now? Wait?"

"Well, tomorrow we'll head out to the next barge. There is another group there. Several undercover Jedi will be leading a net of pirates into our hands. Their actually the 'leaders' so it will be brought down easily."

I nodded, glad that the waiting and information gathering was done and the action was about to start. "Then we just hold them for a bit?"

"Probably not. A couple of us might run them in somewhere. Be less likely to get around what's going on."

I nodded again, wondering how fast this was going to happen and when I would see Ben and Desiree again.

Obi-Wan's point of view

After selling Desiree, I headed down a dark hallway to where Caddock and his crew was located for the moment. My nerves were tainted pretty tight and I could only trust my own skills and that the Force would direct me. This had to work.

"What took you so long?" A deep voice greeted me through the darkness.

"I wasn't going to sell her to just anyone. She's worth too much."

He grinned evilly as I came up to him. "Maybe you should have brought her with you. Liked to have tried her out myself."

Anger immediately surged through my veins at even the thought of this criminal getting his hands on my wife. However, through the Force I was able to control the tone in my voice. "She got too much starch for you. I liked her sassy."

"You would." He said as we turned a corner and meet with another rough looking pirate. "Show him around."

I nodded toward the man before Caddock headed one direction and we went down another.

It was after the tour that I was able to wander around by myself for a moment or so. It was important that I knew exactly how to get out of this place if the need ever arose. Now I just had to convince these pirates to head in about three directions or they would get away. And to keep our identities completely hidden. This wasn't going to be that easy.

Over the next few days, I stayed close to Caddock as I possibly could. He seemed to be planning the different raids that they would do the next year or so. And this just wasn't for his crew, but the whole lot of them. This bird had to be stopped.

"What do you think Ben?" One guy asked me as we ate something one night.

I shrugged lightly, but began implanting an idea. "Not sure about the section Caddock's been ratting on lately, but I was thinking about the Setorians section. Pretty rich, but don't think of security the way the others do. They keep to themselves mostly, which means less chances to be caught. Of course the Philijans are the same way. Either one would be a good hit."

He studied me for a moment or two before asking suspiciously. "Why haven't you hit them before?"

"Haven't the cash or the crew to do it." I looked liked I was really disappointed that I hadn't gotten there yet. "Though it's still profitable."

The guy thought on this for a while, before admitting. "You may be right."

"I am right." I smiled to myself and let the rest of my work go to the gossip chain. Hopefully this way, the where it started couldn't be traced back to me. Something told me it would be safer this way. 

Meagan's point of view

I followed Dom around for several days after the bar incident. I was still scared at what was going to happen, but so far he hadn't forced any male intentions onto me or abused me in any way. I had to be grateful for the small things.

"It's just through here." His voice was quiet and low as he pushed a brick and a door way opened. "Just crawl through there."

I easily crawled through the small opening and stepped aside and waited for Dom to come through. I was still nearly clueless about what was going on, but I could feel through the Force something huge was going to happen.

I thought on this as we walked through a narrow passageway that eventually opened into a somewhat lit room that was sprinkled with a few computers and some other equipment. What was this place? What was going on in here?

"Good. You're back." A somewhat familiar voice called out, coming towards us. "Anything new?"

I squinted through the low light trying to find the source of the voice. Seconds later a dark blonde came into view and I instantly recognized her as Jedi Knight Siri Tachi, who I later learned was now called Kirea. Now I was really thrown for a loop. What was she doing here?

"Ben's headed for Caddock and I have our orders from the Council."

Kirea raised her eyebrows as she glanced from one of us to another. Meanwhile I was beginning to process all this.....He knew about the Council.....How did this pirate know that.... or maybe he wasn't a pirate...........

"It's about time." Kirea's voice broke my thought process as they both turned to me.

"What exactly did Ben tell you?"

I finally brought my thoughts through to completion.....Ben had sold me to another undercover Jedi.....no wonder he told me to trust him. "He hasn't told me anything." I said out loud as I managed to keep my emotions under control as I spoke.

Dom crossed his arms across his chest. "He's said you have the Council orders and you'd know what he was doing."

I looked at him in utter confusion for a moment before the I remembered the locket. Of course the locket!! I reached down and pulled it out. "He did tell me to keep this safe. I'm assuming anything you will need to know is in there."

They took it from me and worked the back off, pulling out a tiny data pad. So that's what he was working on that afternoon.

Kirea smiled then turned to the others that were in the room. "Let's get to work guys. I have a feeling we're about to see some action."

I sighed, settling down in a corner as they started dissecting my husband's directions. I was safe and this mission was nearly to the beginning of the end.

Anakin's point of view

Ren and I traveled a little ways on the outskirts of a corner barge, waiting mostly. Not too far away was a ship quietly waiting in the shadows of the mountain. They would escort the pirates out of the area with no one knowing anything beyond that the crew was heading out on a raid.

"Well look who's here." I turned to find Garen Mulan coming towards me, who I soon learned went by Matt. "I heard Ben dumped you onto Ren here."

I shrugged carelessly, managing to mask my surprise at seeing him. "His loss. I can make it on my own without him."

"Sure kid." He smiled crookedly. "Glad you're here. We're going to need your help."

It was later that night when I was getting off duty when Matt came back to me. "So Ben made it to Caddock?"

I nodded. " I was going to go with them, but it didn't work out that way."

"Them?" His eyes narrowed as it started to click. "You mean the woman he sold was Meagan?"

My mouth dropped open as I had assumed she went with him since Ren didn't know. "Sold her? He sold his own wife?" I felt my anger wise as Matt placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Easy young one. I'm sure she's fine since I've heard he sold her to Dom."

"And that should make it better?"

He smiled slightly, his voice barely above a whisper. "He's a Jedi. And how do you think all these under cops and Jedi are about to capture these pirates?"

I felt so stupid. Of course he would have sold her to another Jedi.

Matt just grinned. "She'll be fine Hayden. Ben knows what he's doing."

I smiled through the darkness, relieved that they were safe, for the time being at least. It was several moments that he spoke again, shortly before I was to leave.

"So how's the rugrat doing?"

"Growing like a weed." The thought of Sasha brought my heart warmth and peace. How I missed that baby. "She's crawling everywhere and has already charmed her way through the entire Temple."

Matt smiled and shook his head, almost in disbelief. "I haven't seen her since she was just a little thing. That's amazing."

I smiled again, suddenly wanting to hold her close, my arms nearly aching. "She's something else and only nearly nine months old too."

"Hayden, she's got you wrapped around her little finger."

I laughed with him. "Yea she does."

The next day dawned bright and early so to speak. Today was the day the first ring was to be brought down. The beginning of the end. I stood up and stretched my muscles in anticipation. All this watching and waiting was starting to get to me.

"You ready kid?" Ren and Matt stepped up to me several minutes later.

I nodded. "We headed outside now?"

"Sure are." Matt stepped by us, leading us toward a secret exit. The sun was bright compared to the darkness inside. I drew a breath of clean fresh air.

"This way." Matt pointed out as the three of us slowly made our way around a huge rock formation.

We positioned ourselves where we could barely made out the ship, parked not too far away. "The two Jedi should be leading their crew out within the next hour or so. The ship they are taking on the raid is the same one that has a few undercover cops and security guards."

"Then what are we doing here?"

"Back up in case they decide to try to run back out. Hopefully we can keep this first one quiet. We don't need any problems this early on. There are a few others scattered around out here. We just can't see them."

I nodded as I fingered the hilt of my hidden lightsaber, itching to use it, but knew that it was for our safety that we'd only use if it absolutely necessary.

It didn't quite seem like an hour later that a door opened about halfway across the barge. This was it. My heart rate picked up and both Matt and I leaned forward watching the pirates closely. They definitely looked ready for a long trip as we could barely make out their conversations about it. We carefully watched them as they entered the ship. We held our collective breaths as the ship's motors kicked on. So far so good.

Two of them walked off the ship and I could feel the Force coming from them. Matt and Ren smiled at each other as the ship took off. Slowly and quietly we headed back into the building, relieved that it went smoothly.

"So what's next?" Tyson, one of the undercover Jedi asked as we all settled into our safe area. It was actually a tiny area, no bigger than a few Temple quarters, but it was buried behind enough burial areas where no one would find it or even come looking back here.

"Well, Cryton and his crew are heading out tomorrow afternoon not too far from here. We have another ship coming in that will handle them. We'll run things just as we did today. However, the two cops that are in this group aren't the leaders, so it might be a bit tense at some points, but hopefully it will run just as smooth." Brock spoke, who seemed to be the one in charge of the Northside group. I"d heard there was a Southside, which was where I'd been told Desiree was.

"At the same time, the Southside will be doing the same thing with another group heading out. Caddock seems to be sending everyone out at different locations toward different parts of the galaxy. Like he's planning some sort of invasion."

"Won't Caddock be curious why no one reports back to him?" One asked.

"On normal raiding runs, they wouldn't report in for quite a while, so we have a bit of time before that happens."

"Anyway, there are four more groups heading out in the next few days. Then, if everything goes smoothly, we'll join with the Southside and take Caddock down together. He'll be the hardest rat to find and capture."

"Ben will get them there." I found myself saying out loud as they all turned and looked at me. I was the youngest by far.

"How would you know that kid?" Brock asked.

I felt my anger rise and Matt's hand on my shoulder as I managed to calm somewhat down. "Ben's my Master. He'll do his job even if it costs him his life."

The others around me nodded, well knowing his dedication, but of their own strong desire to work together to bring these pirates down completely.

"I suggest we all get some rest. The next few days are going to be ruff."

It was later that evening as I settled down when another undercover Jedi came up to me. "So Ben's your Master?"

"Yes he is. " I nodded, becoming worried about him. "I just wonder how he's doing, out there by himself."

Star smiled slightly, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "He'll be fine kid. Ben's tough and knows what's he doing.."

I smiled back slightly. "I know that better than anyone, but it's hard knowing I'm not there for him."

She gazed at me for a second before answering. "You're not there physically with him, but by doing the work you are now, you are helping him do his."

I thought on that for a second before agreeing with her. "I guess so, but it's still not easy." And I could only image what Desiree was going through right now. Did she even know that Ben sold her to another Jedi?

"You'd better get some sleep kid." Star interrupted my thoughts again before heading off to her own "bed."

I sighed then settled down for the long night. I reached into the Force, basking in the warm waves, knowing somehow it would work out.

"Hayden wake up." A ruff voice sounded in my ear. I opened my eyes and found Ren standing over me. "We don't have much longer before we leave."

That immediately woke me up and I was ready to go before I knew it. We all ate something, not knowing where the next meal would be, and also knowing we would need the energy. Though the Force would certainly help sustain us for a while.

"Ready kid?" Another Jedi asked me as I finished my rations. The entire group of them always checked on me since I blurted out the fact that my Master was with Caddock. It was annoying on one hand, but touching knowing that the Jedi took care of their own.

"As ready as I can be." I answered as we headed out.

The first group went down fairly easily with only a few shots being fired before we were able to load all of them into the cells in the cargo hold of the ship. We all stood back as we watched the ship take off. Relief flooded through me, knowing we were one step closer to the end. Of course we had no idea how the Southside was doing, but there was nothing we could do about them now.

The sound of Brock's voice caught my attention. "Good work guys. Let's get out here just in case someone comes to inspect those shots fired. We need to regroup and divide back up before taking out Cyrton's group."

The harder one of the two I thought as we headed back into the darkness. 

Two hours later Matt, Ren and I hid behind another rock formation, thankful for the mountainous cover. We all watched as the group of pirates walked toward the ship then one suddenly stopped and glared at one of the other pirates. Instinctively I knew it was one of the undercover cops.

"Where are we going?" Cryton asked loud enough where we could make out their conversation. A funny feeling settled into my stomach. "That's not the ship I wanted."

The other man shrugged lightly. "Well, that's the only one I could get a hold of for you with the cash you gave me."

The pirate remained quiet, the tension building. I could fell a fight building through the Force. Besides me, Matt peered around the rocks, taking his lightsaber from its hidden location and taking it in his hands.

Ren looked just a grim, his own weapon in his hands. We all waited on baited breath, almost as in slow motion as Cryton pulled out his blaster and shot the cop.

The pirate crew immediately knew something more than ship problems was up as they all started running in different directions.

Springing into action, the fight was on. Jumping up from the rocks, Matt and I capitulated onto the scene, sabers flashing as the pirates starting firing at us. We stood back to back, slowly advancing onto the pirates that decided to stay and fight, well knowing it was a trap. "Well, look who's here. Ben's kid." A pirate sneered at us as two of them approached us toward the end of the fray. "Does he know that you've betrayed him? Or is he one of you?"

I felt my anger wise and I wanted to swipe him through with my saber, but managed to retort. "What's it to you? You're about to die anyway."

"You sure about that one?" He fired back as I realized Matt and I were nearly surrounded.

I held my saber up, glancing around, trying to think of a way out. "Quite sure about that."

"Let's just find out who's right." Matt added, a cocky smile on his lips. He knew something and I had to just had trust him as he swung his lightsaber down, making the rocks fly up at their faces.

Taking advantage of the slight distraction and of Ren's shooting at them from another direction, we attacked. It was easy to disarm and take down the first few, but after that, I had to skillfully duck and turn at just the right times. I was glad that Matt had my back.

It seemed like an eternity later that the shooting ended. Turning around slowly, I realized most of the pirates had been taken into custody or their bodies were laying on the ground. After helping load some of the pirates I turned to look for the one that recognized me. With all the dust flying I hadn't noticed if he was taken down or not. However, I didn't find him.

"What's wrong?" Matt and Ren had come up to me as they exited the ship after depositing several of them in their cells.

"Where's the one that recognized me?" I asked Matt. A funny feeling settled into my stomach again.

Matt sighed. "Brock was taking an inventory. We think about a handful of them escaped. And we think that scoundrel was one of them."

My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't seem to breathe for several long moments. They knew Ben was a Jedi. "Where do you think they were going?"

Ren and Matt looked at each other before back to me before one answered. "Mostly likely straight to Caddock to warn him."

"We have to do something. They'll kill Ben." I immediately said as we started to head away as the ship took off with the pirates and the bodies of the two cops that died.

Ren sighed before answering. "There's nothing we can do kid, except wait and see what happens. We still might have the chance of getting him."

"But what about Ben? We just can't let him be killed." I couldn't stand it if something happened to him, not while I was able to save him.

Matt looked at me and sighed, feeling as bad as I did about it. "I know how you feel. I want to warn him as much as you do, but they already have a head start and Caddock will be hard for us to find." He came and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Besides you know that Ben would want you to stay here with us instead of risking getting killed to find him. Never forget he has the Force to guide him. He'll know what's going on and he usually has more than one trick up his sleeve. Trust him Hayden. It'll be alright and we still have a job to do."

I knew he was right, but deep in my heart, I knew I had just nearly ordered my own Master's death, my own Father's death.

AN: Hey everyone!!!! We hope you enjoyed this next chapter and will also enjoy the ones to follow. We know some of ya'll commented on the fact you weren't expecting this latest twist, but just wait for what's in store...........We can't wait to hear more reviews from y'all. In fact Meagan and I got 2 reviews from our first story just a few days ago! People are still reading the first one! That makes us so happy.

I don't know how many of y'all picked up where the pirate name Dom came from..maybe none but I have to commit on it. Meagan and I were trying to think of more pirate names and the first one that came out of my mouth was Ewan (as in Ewan McGregor) but it didn't sound right. After all, Anakin's name is Hayden......The next name that came out of my mouth was Bill ( Billy Boyd AKA Pippin Took) but Bill didn't fit either. So then I said Dom (Dominic Monaghan AKA Merry Brandybuck) which worked!!! This just helps show how obsessed I am with LOTR and the actors. In fact I'm surprised the first name I said wasn't Elijah considering that I am an Elijah Wood fan.

Anywho on to our quotes...we are now going to put other movie quotes along with LOTR. We hope you enjoy them as much as the LOTR!!!

"There is another way...a secret, a dark way."

"Why haven't you spoken of this before?!"

"Because Master did not ask!" (Gollum and Sam in _The Two Towers_ at the Gates of Mordor).

"George, are you online?"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned the internet is just another way of being rejected by a woman." (From one of our favorite Romantic Comedies starring Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan..._You've Got Mail_).


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted.

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is somewhere over sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three plus years now.

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Meagan, Obi-Wan and Anakin are now undercover in a den of pirates trying to bring down on of the most wanted men in the galaxy. In the swirling darkness, the Jedi lie in the shadows, waiting for the time to bring justice.

PLEASE REMEMBER THAT OUR CHARACTERS ARE NOW KNOWN AS FOLLOWS. THOUGH WE LEFT THE POINT OF VIEWS WITH THEIR OWN NAMES TO HELP YOU FOLLOW THE STORY EASIER.....

MEAGAN AS DESIREE

OBI-WAN AS BEN

ANAKIN AS HAYDEN.

GAREN AS MATT

SIRI AS KIREA

Chapter Thirty Nine,

Meagan's point of view

I sat back against a wall, clasping the locket in my hands. I watched the Jedi and cops get ready to leave. Today was the day that they were going to take down several pirate rings. If everything was successful, they would join up with the North Side and together bring down Caddock. Hopefully, Ben was leading Caddock and his crew to a certain point where we could get to them easier.

Then I could rest at night, knowing Ben was safe. However, I was learning to trust that everything was going to happen according to the Force's will. Ben was also extremely talented and trained for this.

After a few minutes of quiet meditation, I stood up and stretched out my muscles. Reaching down, I easily clipped a blaster to my waist and made sure that the small dagger Ben gave me was carefully fitted into my shirt. During the take downs I was supposed to stay out of the way, but went along just in case I was needed or if the group didn't come back to the hideout that evening.

Much to my relief, the first round up went smoothly with the pirates falling right into our trap. However, the second one wasn't. Something or someone must have warned them. One of the undercover cops was killed, along with several injuries and even two pirates escaped back into the darkness.

"How did they know we were coming?" I asked one of the undercover Jedi as I wrapped his arm with a bacta patch as I helped tend to injuries after the ship took off.

"The North Side must have had a few that escaped and warned the others."

My breath caught in my throat. "Would they have gone to Caddock?"

He gazed down at my handiwork before looking back to my face. "If they knew where he was located. We don't know for sure, but the Force will guide us."

Maybe Ben was still safe, maybe they wouldn't figure out that he was actually a Jedi. I didn't, couldn't even think of the consequences, the danger if Ben's true identity became known.

Obi-Wan's point of view

"You're a Jedi aren't ya?" Caddock's evil look grew as he approached me several days after I started to feel that something was about to go wrong. But I couldn't just leave my mission uncompleted.

"What are you talking about?" Maybe I could talk him out of that idea, to keep myself alive and get the pirates to a place where they could be taken into custody.

"I've heard of what happened, some Jedi taking down another side ring. That kid of yours was one of them. Which means you're his Master."

I stood up, realizing I was going to have to face him. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"Either way, I'll have to dispose of you."

I raised an eyebrow, but began preparing myself for a fight. "Let's see you try."

"Good."

Caddock and I circled around each other several times before the pirate finally advanced on me. "Come on Jedi, let's see what you're made of."

"You may kill me now, but your reign in darkness is over." I could see the glint of hatred in his eyes as he pushed me against the wall.

I rammed my knee up into the soft spot in his middle and immediately pushed him away. Stepping away from the wall, I reached into the Force, gathering my strength together. I watched carefully as Caddock pulled out a long knife.

"Let's just get this over with." He said as I watched through the darkness, the silver blade nearly shining. He charged on me again, aiming the knife toward my chest.

Reacting quickly, I thrust my arms at his, pushing the knife away from myself. For several moments, with both us pushing on each other, the weapon went nowhere. With a grunt of effort, Caddock slammed into me, knocking me down to the ground.

Immediately, I swung a leg up, kicking him and rolling out of the way as the knife grazed my side. Wincing in pain, I stood up, trying to gauge the pirate through the darkness as he charged me again.

Jumping up, I kicked him solidly in his chest, pushing him back, the knife flying out of his hands into the darkness surrounding us. I came toward him and ducked as he threw a punch toward me. Straightened up, we hit each other at the same moment and with the momentum, we started rolling until he pinned me firmly to the ground.

I thought quickly of what my options were, but was coming up with nothing. I was not armed and pirates were all waiting in the corners. Even if I could somehow knock down Caddock, I couldn't fiend off his entire crew. Which meant that they would either kill me or take me as a hostage. Neither was a very good way to end up.

"Fake your death." A voice whispered to me as the pirate's hands came around my neck. "That will get you out of this."

Slipping into the Force, I allowed Caddock to think he was strangled me to death.

My body became lifelessly as I slipped even deeper into a hibernation trance where any untrained eye would believe me dead.

Barely able to hear and feel any of my surroundings, I struggled to hear the pirates.

"What about his body?"

"Go dump it into some hole before we leave."

"We're we headed?"

"I have some idea of where those Jedi are and we're going to get them."

They all laughed as I finally slipped away, my last thoughts of my Padawan, wife and daughter.

Meagan's point of view

It was some time later as I started to gather some much needed supplies when I felt like something was very wrong. That something was about to happen. Instinctively, I glanced around, noticing nothing near me that preluded any danger. Immediately I reached toward my husband, but barely even felt his presence. Though my stomach clinched in knots, my side aching as if I'd been struck, knowing my Obi-Wan was in trouble.

I stretched out with the Force, desperately trying to find him when my knees buckled beneath me. A pain exploded in my head and echoed instantly in my heart. I completely collapsed, pulling my knees up to my chest. I didn't care that my face was in the dirt, that I was lying in who knows what in the darkness, in the depths of a pirate ring. All that I knew in that moment, in my head, heart and soul that my Obi-Wan was gone, gone forever.

"Desiree." I barely made out my name through the numbness that filled me. "What's wrong?"

I managed to look up into Kirea's face. "Caddock knows."

"How do you know?" She asked, her voice grew quiet as if she already knew.

I felt my lips quiver. "Obi-Wan's gone."

"Are you sure?" Her face went white and her voice sounded shocked.

I nodded my head, barely even being able to breathe without the pain flashing through me.

She sighed as she helped me up to a cleaner place. I barely noticed the blanket she wrapped around me before heading off to tell the others.

Anakin's point of view

After we cleaned up the battle scene, we fixed our scrapes, bruises and other light injuries. I couldn't fight off the feeling that Ben was in trouble. I couldn't stop feeling guilty that I sent my Master to his death. Though I knew that the other Jedi were right that there was nothing we could have done and Ben could take care of himself.

Sighing, I threw off that nagging feeling and joined Matt as we gathered a few supplies that we were going to need during the next several days.

Suddenly, a pain I'd never known nearly exploded in my head, but my heart knew what it was. I'd just lost my Master, my Father and it was all my fault.

"Hayden?" I must have collapsed as Matt's own voice sounded pained and I realized both of us were on the ground.

"Caddock knows." I somehow managed to find my voice through a fog of pain, anger, grief and guilt. "He killed Obi-Wan."

Matt's face was white, showing me that he already knew. Though he managed to compose himself to tell the other Jedi that we needed to act now and move in before Caddock got away. I vowed to myself to go with them, that my Master's work was not going to be in vain and Caddock was going to pay for what he'd done.

After everyone heard that Caddock knew what was going on, the entire group headed out to capture them, if we could. We knew time was of essence, but a few wondered if the South Side would be there or know as well. All I had to say was that my Master's wife was over there and the subject was dropped.

I pushed aside the grief and focused on my anger, my sense of justice in knowing a pirate killed my Master. I was ready to charge into the room, lightsaber flashing. However, the others decided to err on the side of caution and moved to where we thought they would be moving too. It took a while to get there, allowing my anger to build.

Luckily we caught up with Caddock and his crew as they were heading towards their ship. Shots began firing all around the area. Igniting my lightsaber, I started deflecting the bullets that came near me, while advancing on the pirates. I tried to see through the darkness, wanting to go find Caddock and kill him with my bare hands.

"Watch your emotions kid." Another Jedi said as he deflected a bullet that was headed toward my back. "Don't go crazy on us."

I sighed, reaching into the Force, trying to calm down. "I'll be okay. Which one's Caddock?"

Still deflecting bullets, he jutted his chin toward a far right corner. "He's just watching right now."

The battle continued for a bit and almost appeared at a stand still before the other group appeared and jumped into the fight. They worked from one end while we worked from the other, finally pushing the pirates in a close circle with us surrounding them. Caddock was with them.

The smaller group that was left surrendered once they discovered they were outnumbered. Some of the Jedi lead them away and I followed, wanting to talk to Caddock.

"Where did you put him?" I asked one of the Jedi as the ship got ready to leave.

"You sure you want to face him?" I just looked at him before he sighed and continued. "He's by himself in that far corner......."

I didn't even hear what else he was saying as my anger took over and I charged down the hallway.

"Well, well, well....." Caddock greeted me. "Too bad you didn't come with your Master or I'd killed you too."

"Where is he?" I managed through clinched teeth, barely holding my temper.

He laughed, making my blood boil. "Why should I tell you kid?"

"Oh I don't know. Be decent for once in your life."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "Na, this is much better and it was too much fun to kill him. You know I strangled him to death."

That was the last straw. Without a second thought, I reached through the bars, taking the man by the neck. "I'll strangle you like you did him."

Pulling on the Force, I stilled the man, tightening my hands on his neck.

Then I heard a very familiar voice. "No Anakin. Don't." Qui-Gon's voice. "Let it go."

At that exact same moment, a door slid open and three Jedi ran in calling my name.

Realizing what I was about to do, I dropped the pirate and asked him one more time. "Where did you put his body?"

Gloating the pirate didn't answer and I knew I wouldn't get one from him, ever. I stalked out of the room, not sure where to go. Soon, I discovered that now my anger was gone, I couldn't stop the grief. Now that everything was over, I found a quiet, empty corner and wept.

Much later, I rose and went to find Meagan.

Obi-Wan's point of view

Deep in the hibernation trance, I couldn't remember much, didn't get a true sense of my surroundings, where I physically was. Though I remembered my dreams, and the images from my past that came to my mind as if they happened yesterday.

The early days at the Temple when I learned how to use a lightsaber in one of Master's Yoda's classes. Swimming with Bant in the gardens, the feel of the warm water on my ankles, the gentle spray of the waterfalls making my hair damp with the dew. The brush of green grass on my barefeet. Then there was the times Garen, Reeft and I got into mischief together, and ended up standing in front of the Council. But there was all the good times we spent together, the hours we spent playing with our space ships and in the flight simulators. .

The wonderful day Qui-Gon took me as his Padawan, the difficult time we had a first. But in the end there was no one else that I would have wanted to call Master, to learn the ways of the Force from. The strong, but gentle man was like my Father and even after all these years, I still missed his presence, his guidance and his love. There wasn't a day that I didn't think of him and thank him for all the time he spent me, guiding me, the same guidance I now passed on to my Padawan.

Anakin. The boy sometimes tried my patience with not only questioning everything, but his growing impulsiveness, a contrast from the small quiet boy he'd once been. However, I would not have it any other way. His quick thinking ways saved my life more than once and his youth, his energy and his exuberance brought a breathe of fresh air into my life. He often reminded me of how a Jedi should be, ready to learn, to fully explore the world around you and help others as the Force guides us. And in every way, he was more than just my student, but a trusted friend and brother, but most importantly, he was just as much my son as I was Qui-Gon's.

I also remembered the day Meagan came into my life. The way her red curly hair spread across the white pillow, the way her green eyes danced with life and determination, but also fear in what was going to happen to her. I didn't think I could forget how close we became. The gentleness of the first kiss we shared in the snow covered wood where the cold crisp air made our breath freeze in front of us. And many years later as we meet again only to fall deeply in love. I remembered the way her eyes danced when I asked her to be my wife and the gentle grace she showed as Anakin escorted her up the aisle in all her wedding finery. The curve of her body as she would nestle close against me, then the growing swell of her middle and the wonder of feeling our baby within her.

Sasha, our beautiful baby girl, my daughter. My heart grew warm at remembering the way she snuggled into my arms the day the Healer's placed her there for the first time The nights I spent rocking her to sleep, her red head pillowed against my chest, how I watched every breath she took. Her smile as she crawled across the kitchen floor for the first time. And most recently the accomplishment that shone in her eyes as she learned to hold onto things with the Force.

All these images began to swirl around before settling into my heart where they'd always been and always be.

Meagan's point of view

Things seemed to happen extremely fast as the undercover teams wrapped things up. Of course I was just there, not really caring about anything since I felt my husband's death. I didn't sleep or eat. The only thing that kept me from curling into the nearest corner and dying was the fact Sasha, Obi-Wan's daughter, still needed her mother. She was the only thing I had to hang on to.

I had curled into a corner of a ship, just sitting there when Anakin came in. I immediately stood as I looked at him, the tears finally falling down my face. He looked about as bad as I did, run down from the mission and from losing Obi-Wan. He also looked like he had been crying.

"Meagan." At the sound of my name, I nearly fell back down, my well built walls coming crashing down.

"Oh Anakin."

He rushed over to me, pulling me close. "I can't believe he's actually gone."

I nodded against his chest. "I want to go home."

He pulled back, leading me to the small couch in the corner of the room. "It should be only a few more days before we finish wrapping things up."

I nodded in agreement, but a startling new thought occurred to me. "What about his body? I can't leave him."

Anakin shook his head. "Caddock refused to tell anyone where they dumped the body."

I shook my head in denial, not wanting to believe I couldn't even say goodbye to him to see him one last time.

"Oh Meagan, I'm so sorry." His voice began to waiver and we both wept together.

Garen's point of view

Siri and I stood together, along with Dom, updating the Council from one of our ships about the take down of the pirate rings. They were very pleased that the pirates, including Caddock had been taken into custody and ready to be brought in. We also told them about the injuries and that a clean up crew was needed for more work. And of Obi-Wan's untimely death.

"Something else is there?" Master Yoda asked, seemingly already sensing our bad news.

We all glanced at each other before Siri spoke again, sparing me the pain of saying that one my dearest friends had died.

Master Yoda shook his head while Master Windu asked in a slightly strained voice. "Who?"

"Obi-Wan, Masters." Siri after a moment of a strained tense silence, went onto explain.

"Haven't found a body yet?" Master Yoda mussed at the end of the conversation. "Didn't feel him pass completely into the Force I did."

Siri and I glanced at each other before she spoke again. "Caddock has been bragging that he killed a Jedi Master and refuses to tell us where the body is buried. Not to mention the fact that both Meagan and Anakin felt him die."

"How are they?"

"Grieving and in shock. Much like the rest of us." Siri spoke for the both of us.

Master Yoda sighed before speaking again. "Hard on them this is, but should not give up completely. Alive he could still be."

I nodded as they gave us some instructions on where to take the pirates and that I would stay with some others while Siri brought back the injured and Meagan. However, the Council did say that Anakin could either stay here or go back with Meagan.

After passing the assignments along to the others, I sat down on the chair in the cockpit, realizing how much this was beginning to weigh on me.

"Hey, are you alright?" Siri's voice was unusually quiet and I could hear the pain in her voice.

"I'm okay, but it's still so hard to believe that he's gone. I can't even imagine what Meagan and Anakin are going through."

Siri nodded. "They'll have some heavy grieving ahead of them."

I hoped I could be a help to them and that precious little one. "And poor Sasha. She won't even remember Obi-Wan."

Siri looked startled. "Sasha? Whose Sasha?"

"I guess you didn't hear that Megan had a baby about nine months ago She's absolutely adorable and already growing in the Force."

Siri looked surprised, but hide it quickly. "At least they have a part of Obi-Wan. Does she look like him?"

"More like Meagan, though now and then she'll have a look in her eyes that's all Obi-Wan. I've heard a lot of people say she'll be more like her mother, but I think she's has a lot of him in her that hasn't quite come out yet."

Siri smiled. "I'll have to meet her sometime. Image another Kenobi terrorizing the Temple."

I couldn't help, but chuckle before sobering. "Do we want to tell them what Master Yoda said?"

"I don't want to get their hopes up if he's wrong." Siri thought on this before continuing. "Though maybe hearing what Yoda thinks might help."

I felt as torn as she did, but deep down we both knew they would eventually hear what the Master thought. And besides we needed to tell them about when they were leaving. So, a few minutes later, we wound through the ship to where Meagan and Anakin were.

Both of us held our breath as the two digested the news. Anakin looked like he was trying to hang onto the slight hope, but was having trouble balancing it with what he felt through the Force. However, Meagan's face was a perfect mask, completely hiding all emotion.

"If Master Yoda believes he's alive, he just might be." Siri finished up.

The two remained quiet and then Anakin spoke. "How can you be sure? We felt him die."

"Some Jedi when going into hyphenation trances shuts down all body functions in order to make anyone but other Jedi believe they are dead. That would include most of his connections to the Force."

Anakin sighed as Meagan gripped onto to his hands tightly, the only show of emotion she was showing. "Maybe, just maybe.....Meagan are you alright?" He seemed to read more of her than we could.

Meagan glanced at all of us before something flashed in her eyes. "What does that little troll know? He wasn't here to feel my husband die or his faked death through the Force."

"Meagan, he just happens to be the wisest Master in the entire Jedi order."

Her green eyes flashed again before she fired back. "I only just have sex with the man. I know him better than anyone else does. I know what I felt through our bond. He's gone. I might as well face the truth instead of building myself up on false hopes that will never come true. You can believe what you want too. I won't have anything to do with it. I have a daughter to raise."

With that she brushed past us and out the door, leaving us standing there, speechless.

Anakin sighed before speaking. "I'll go talk to her in a few minutes."

We nodded and Siri proceeded to tell him what else the Council said. I could see how torn he was, so we told him to think about it since Siri and the others were leaving in the morning. The two of us then left to do our work, leaving Anakin alone.

Anakin's point of view

Deciding to leave Meagan alone for a while longer, I tried to meditate, but soon after I started to pace around the small room. I felt so torn between the two choices of wanting to stay and help search for my Master or go back to the Temple with Meagan and the other injured Jedi.

I wasn't sure what to do and I had to make a decision before morning. I felt guilty about leaving my Master out there, alone in that filth, but couldn't bare the fact of Meagan locking herself up in a small room, alone and in deep grief.

Finally settling down into a mediated state, I closed my eyes. Reaching into the Force, I somehow managed to sit there for some time before hearing Qui-Gon's voice. "Go back to the Temple, Anakin. Obi-Wan would want you stay with Meagan."

Though I still felt guilty about leaving, the Jedi assured me that I was doing the right thing and that the clean up crew would find Obi-Wan and bring him home.

The trip back to the Temple didn't last that long or didn't seem to last that long. After everything that happened Meagan and I were allowed to go, not bothering us with seeing the Council or helping the injured. It was a good thing too, since I was past out of it by this point in time, devoid of all emotion except for grief.

After taking Meagan back to their apartment, I decided to crash on their couch in case one of us needed the other. Surprisingly, we both easily feel asleep, exhausted from the mission, not noticing that one of our family was missing.

The next few days seemed to pass on as if I was living in a dream. Both Meagan and I seemed to be going through the motions, not really caring, just trying to survive. Jema, Dede, Jerome, Serrica and other friends stopped by to see us and make sure we were doing alright. We were given space to grieve, but I knew the entire Temple was as well, being the fact that one of their own had died.

Bant also often stopped by with Sasha in tow. When my Master died, Sasha had apparently also felt what we did and cried for two days straight. Bant, who sometimes worked with the youngsters, was about the only one that Sasha would be calm with. And from the little I picked up, Bant, who was also deeply grieving, took comfort from Sasha.

Now that nearly broke my heart, knowing it was my fault that Sasha wouldn't know her Father, that she knew something had happened to him. But one night after holding her, the grief raw and strong, I made a vow that Sasha would know him and that Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi would never be forgotten in our hearts and minds.

AN: Sniff Sniff I hope ya'll had some tissues near by while reading this chapter. You and I know that Obi-Wan is alive and in a trance, however the rest of our characters don't. (Though Yoda believes he might be.) The next few chapters will tell if they ever discover his body or if he some how comes home on his own, though Meagan might just go a little crazy either way...... Thanks again for reading and reviewing our story and hope you'll continue to read it, even though we threw you guys for another major curve.......LOL......... have a great weekend and God bless.

Now for our Quotes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"He's not dead!!!"

"Now then Peregrin Took, son of Paladin, I release you from my service. Go now and die in which way seems best to you." ( Denethor to Pip after he tries to save Faramir in _Return of the King) _Kinda fits uh?__

"Who are you?"

"Silence earthling. My name is Darth Vader. I"m an extraterrestrial from the planet Vulcan." (_Back to the Future_ when Marty is convincing George to ask out Lorraine).


	40. Chapter Forty

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted.

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is somewhere over sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three plus years now.

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Meagan and Anakin have returned from the Temple, not realizing that in the depths of the pirate ring, Obi-Wan remains alive and waiting to be found by the Jedi..... will the team still there find him in time?????

Chapter Forty,

Meagan's point of view

After stepping out of the shower, I glanced around the room, realizing I still hadn't unpacked anything from the mission. How long had it been? A week? Two? Pain filled me, but I pushed it aside, slowly coming to know that I needed to move on with my life. Sighing I went over to my survival bag, thinking that unpacking was as good a place to start as any.

As I went through my bags, I separated my personal items from the dirty clothes. I was getting to the bottom of the bag when my hands touched a cold round cylinder. Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

The grief, the sadness swelled around me instantly. I weighed the weapon in my hands, wondering what to do with it, for it was his most prized possession. "Give it to Anakin." The thought came to me as I continued to hold the saber.

I rose and headed toward the living area where Anakin was making his bed for the night since he was temporarily staying with me. I watched him straighten the top blanket, not quite sure how to start the conversation.

Sensing my presence, he turned. "I was going to get a cup of tea before bed............" He stopped short, seeing the lightsaber in my hands. "That's his, isn't it?"

I nodded my head, coming toward him slowly. "He gave it to me for safe keeping."

He eyed it as I placed it into his hands. "Meagan?"

"I know you have a lightsaber, but you should keep his." 

He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Meagan...no......it should go to Sasha....."

I shook my head, closing my hands over his when he tried to give it back to me. "Obi-Wan was going to give Qui-Gon's to Sasha." He remained quiet for a moment before I managed to continue, my voice breaking. "Anakin, he would want you to have it. Your more than just his apprentice, but his friend, brother and son. This rightfully belongs to you."

Anakin's voice was ruff with emotions as he finally accepted it. "Thank you Meagan."

I managed a nod as I reached up to kiss his cheek. We held each other for a long moment before pulling away to gain some control over our emotions.

It was several minutes before I could speak again. "We should arrange to have some sort of memorial service for Obi-Wan. I know a body has never been found, but we all need to say goodbye."

Anakin agreed with me. "That would be good. And we should put some sort of plaque or momentum up for him in the Temple Memorials, next to Master Qui-Gon's."

I managed a slight smile. "Obi-Wan would like that."

Anakin smiled, the first time since we returned. "Yes he would."

The silence was thoughtful before I spoke again, an idea coming to me. One that might help me move on. "Maybe I should move. Maybe getting away from all these memories will help."

Anakin's head came up, shock written on his face. "Move? You want to leave the Temple?"

I shook my head, that thought never crossing my mind. "Just change apartments, maybe closer to the creche or my office. I couldn't leave you here alone or take Sasha away from her training. This is our home."

Relief filled his face. "Good. I don't want you or Sasha to leave. Even though I'll eventually get another Master, I still want to see you and Sasha."

"Of course." I leaned over, squeezing his hands. "No matter what we'll always be here for you. I wouldn't want Sasha to lose you too. I'll need you tell her about him someday."

"Oh, I will when I take her as my Padawan, if not before."

I laughed, despite everything. "Good. I don't want her to not know what a wonderful Father she had."

His gaze was determined. "She won't."

"Thank you." I suddenly grew pensive and sad, knowing Sasha would never completely know him, no personal memory of him. The way he would rock her to sleep, holding her close.

Anakin, sensing the overwhelming grief, grabbed my hands tightly. "We'll get through this, together."

I nodded as he suggested that I try to get some sleep. Following his suggestion, I rose and went back to my bedroom. I quickly changed clothes and settled into one side of the bed. Obi-Wan's side.

I pulled up the covers, his masculine scent still clinging to the pillow where he laid his head. I breathed in the scent deeply, feeling comforted and overwhelmed by my grief at the same time. Hot tears rushed down my cheeks as I cried myself to sleep, Obi-Wan's last words almost sounding out loud in the quiet darkness. "Trust me love."

Leaving Anakin with Sasha in our apartment several days later, I went for a walk, mostly to get some fresh air and some time alone. I made my ways through the quiet hallways, noticing the sadness, the grief. It made me feel comforted that the Temple was grieving the loss of Obi-Wan, that Anakin and I weren't alone.

Given a lot of space, I found myself in the Temple Gardens. I enjoyed the peacefulness, the soothing sound of the running water. I took my shoes off, wading through the warm water, not caring that my clothes were getting wet. I knelt down touching the warm water with my hands, the memories so thick, so pressing I couldn't seem to force them out of my mind.

Obi-Wan and I committed our lives together in these gardens, among the flowers and trees. I closed my eyes, that wonderful day seeming almost like yesterday......................

_"You__'re going make it aren't you?" Anakin asked me as we walked slowly to spot where Obi-Wan and I would commit the rest of our lives together. _

_I nodded, nervously. "I'll be okay."_

_He smiled, knowing it too as "he walked me down the aisle"._

_ All my nerves vanished the second my eyes fell upon Obi-Wan. We came together and he easily took my arm. We smiled at each other and I couldn't get over how wonderful he looked in his costume. The long black cape was tied around his neck with a gold clip that matched the shirt he wore. It was a dark gold long sleeve silk that would have billowed around him if there were a breeze. The pants were jet black and fit him perfectly, only slightly covered by a pair of black boots. A black long sash was tied around his waist and hung loosely by his side. The outfit brought out his ginger colored hair and I still couldn't decide what color his eyes were. Not quite blue, gray, or green and they saw all of me._

_ So, now Obi-Wan and I stood in the corner of the gardens with a clergyman, Anakin, Garen, Reeft, Bant, Dede, Marlo, Dexter, Jema, Serrica, and a few other friends. There was no press, no Jedi Council, (except for Master Yoda and Windu), but just a few special friends. _

_ The minister started out with the same opening of that we are gathered here today. We did keep it short and said our vows to each other. I would never forget when Obi-Wan stared deep into my eyes and repeated. "I, Obi-Wan Kenobi take you Meagan Connor, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow. "_

_ With my voice slightly shaking with tears, I never took my eyes off his, a color so deep and loving. "I, Meagan Conner, take you, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow. "_

_ He gently let go of my arm and we reached out our palms together. "I pledge myself to you Meagan Connor."_

_ As I looked toward to him, our fingers began to intertwine. "I pledge myself to you Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

_ The minister looked at the two of us. "In the presence of these witnesses and by the power of the Government of the Republic, I now pronounce you man and wife." He briefly paused before finishing what I knew was coming. "You may now kiss your bride."_

_ Obi-Wan lifted my veil with his free hand and then gently stroked my cheek as he pulled me close and we kissed. A cheer arose from the small group as we pulled apart. I couldn't help, but smile as we held onto each other as they greeted us._

I opened my eyes, smiling bitter sweetly at the memory of Obi-Wan's sweet kiss after we were pronounced man and wife. Taking a deep breathe, I managed to calm my emotions. I left the gardens and began to wander aimlessly around the Temple.

Sometime I came upon Masters Windu and Yoda, talking quietly in a corner. Not sure if I should sneak by or greet them, I stood still.

"Meagan." Master Windu's deep voice filled the quiet air moments later. "How are you?"

I managed a slight smile to them both. "Surviving."

He nodded compassionately, while Master Yoda looked at me for a long second but didn't say anything, though I could tell he was hurting.

"Have you heard anything?" I had to know.

Windu shook his head. "Not yet."

I managed to keep myself composed. "Please let me know when you find a body......I need to see him.....to say goodbye."

He sighed before speaking. "I don't know if you should subject yourself to that, but we will keep you informed."

I nodded a thank you. "Anakin and I were thinking that even if they...don't....find a body......we could have a memorial service anyway or at least place something in the Temple Memorials."

Master Windu smiled slightly. "That would be a good idea, but let's give them a chance to find him first."

I sighed in relief, glad that Anakin, Bant, Reeft, Jema, Dede, myself and anyone else who wanted to, could start to plan a service for my late husband.

However a short growl form Master Yoda stopped whatever comfort or relief I felt. "Alive he could still be. Didn't feel him completely pass on."

I started at him as if in a dream. I"d been told that he thought that, didn't believe that my husband was truly dead. "I felt our bond break in two. I knew the second he died."

Master Yoda watched me for a long moment before speaking again. "Know do you?"

I glared at him, feeling insulted. "How could I not know? I"ve only slept with the man and had a child with him. You'd think I wouldn't feel it?"

"Know everything? Hmmmm......"

I was about to make a strong retort when Master Windu stepped back in. "This isn't helping matters any. I don't think this is the time or place for an argument."

I acknowledged his wisdom as Master Yoda nodded at us before driving his chair away.

I watched him go as Master Windu placed a hand on my arm. "Let it go Meagan. This seems to be his way of dealing with Obi-Wan's death. Just give it sometime and I'll talk with him about a service. You're right, we do all need to say goodbye."

"Thank you." I managed to say quietly before we both walked away.

Garen' point of view

The first week after Caddock went down seemed to drag along, but on the other hand it seemed to fly by. The first step to cleaning everything up was to take the leftover pirates into custody. That was relatively easy considering most of them were either injured, high or drunk. Of course, all drugs, alcohol, and weapons were compensated. The bodies were removed to be properly disposed of. It wasn't the easiest job, but it kept my mind and body busy, to almost forget my grief.

After we finished taking the pirates into custody, we were under strict orders to completely destroy all the barges so no one could use them again. In other words we were going to load the place down with charges and blow them up. I could only hope that we could find Obi-Wan before we got to that point. I owed it not only to Meagan, Anakin and others at the Temple, but Obi-Wan as well. He deserved a proper burial and funeral. And for all of us to finally say goodbye to him.

It was during the third week that most everything seemed to be being wrapped up when one of the undercover cops came up to me. "We found Ben." I felt my breathe catch in my throat as he continued. "Where should we put him?"

"In the cruiser. We'll take him back to the Temple." I told him after I managed to compose myself.

"Someone will still need to identify the body." He said as he put a hand on my shoulder, as if trying to gently reminding me of that fact.

I nodded, still well aware of the proper procedure. "I'll be along in a moment."

"You sure you want to do this?" Ren had come up from another hallway and had apparently heard some of the conversation.

I gave him a grateful look, but shook my head. "I'll do it. I owe it to Meagan and Anakin and I'm also an old friend."

"We will see you there then." The cops left and I sat there for a few moments, trying to compose myself, enough to get through the next while.

Sighing I turned back to the report I was working on and quickly finished it before heading over to the ship.

"We put him in the med center." Ren said as I entered the ship.

I headed there, waving them off, telling them I needed to do this alone. Taking a deep breath, I palmed the door open and just stood there for a while. His body was lying on the bed in the far corner. I fought back the tears as I finally forced my feet to cross the room.

"Well, old buddy, I'd never thought it would end like this. But don't you worry about Meagan, Sasha and Anakin. I'll make sure they make it through this okay." I talked to him for several minutes, the memories of our boyhood strong and clear in my mind.

I stopped sometime to brush the tears away. I glanced down at my friend, placing a hand on his cold shoulder and got the distinct feeling that something wasn't right. I stretched out with the Force, feeling Obi-Wan's presence, extremely weak, but very much still there. What was going on here? Stretching even deeper into the Force, I could barely feel his heartbeat. He was really still alive and in trance of all things.

After managing to calm my wildly beating heart, I got up and opened some of the drawers, pulling out the med scanner. Scanning it across his body, it confirmed that he was alive, but barely.

"Ren, Dom, get in here quick." I turned back to the door and opened it as I yelled into the corridor.

While I waited for them, I started setting up some iv lines to at least give him some water and nutrients. All the while I tried to reach him through the Force, but he was still to deep in the trance to even recognize my Force signature.

"What is going on?" Ren asked first, not at all catching on.

However, Dom came and placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder immediately realizing the situation. "He's not going to hang on much longer. Can you reach him?"

I shook my head. "I've already tried. He's still to deeply into it. I'm hoping he'll start to come out of it on his own when he feels that he's with us and safe."

Don nodded as Ren looked completely shocked. "Maybe you should take the ship out of here for a few days. That might help. Besides we need to let the Council know what's going on and we can't get a signal from here."

I nodded, already going along with the idea. Meagan and Anakin needed to be told. "Just let me get my things."

"I'll find an easy loop you can do. We'll still need this ship to get us back home."

I nodded, then headed out, knowing Ren was staying in the room, while Dom headed back to the cockpit to plan the trip.

It didn't take me that long to gather my things and fly the ship out of the immediate area. Almost immediately I started trying to contact the Council and was having some problems. I was past frustrated when I finally got them.

"May I please speak with any Council member?" I didn't care if they were in a meeting with the Supreme Chancellor. "This is concerning Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The Council aid blinked before finally connecting me through to Masters Yoda and Windu, but I got the impression that most of them were there. And they didn't looked pleased to being interrupted either.

So, I wasted no time in telling them that we found Obi-Wan alive. The astonished gasps I heard confirmed the shock I knew they would feel, but Master Yoda didn't looked surprised and was very pleased. It was a few moments later that all the questions started.

"Bring him home immediately you must." Master Yoda said as I answered their questions.

I had thought the same thing, but was also concerned for the others. "What about the rest of the team?"

"We'll find some other Jedi to pick them up when they have completed the mission. How close are they to being done?"

I lightly shrugged. "Few days to a week."

"Go ahead and bring Obi-Wan home. He needs more medical attention than what you can give him." Master Windu said. "Let the others know what's going on before you completely leave the area. We'll handle the rest of the mission from now on."

"Are you going to inform Meagan, Anakin and the others of this?" If they said no, I'd do it myself.

Master Yoda immediately nodded. "Inform them we will. Prepared they must be."

"Thank you Masters." I nodded my agreement as I sent them the needed information to keep in contact with the team before closing down the transmission.

Then I punched in another set of coordinates, contacting Dom, giving him the run down of what the Council said.

"We'll see you back at the Temple. May the Force be with you."

I smiled before closing the transmission. "And with you too."

Not wanting another second to be wasted, I flew the ship away and watched as the stars blurred as the ship sailed into hyperspace. After making sure everything else would be fine until we got back to the Temple, I headed back to the med center. Picking up the med remote, I read what it said. Nothing had changed.

I reached into the Force, feeling his life Force nearly beginning to fade away. "Hang in there buddy, we're going home."

I poured the Force into him, sending him my strength, but it washed over him, not even aware. I gazed down at my childhood friend, more than determined to help him live and get back to the ones that loved him.

Jema's point of view

I walked through the gardens one day, just trying to ease the troubles from my mind. To say that the last couple weeks hadn't been easy would be a major understatement. I tried to be there for Meagan and Anakin as much as I could. And that poor little one, never really having the chance to know her Father.

Sighing, I wound my way through the Gardens, the quietness soothing my soul. Sometime later, I turned down one pathway and saw Bant coming toward me, cradling Sasha against her. I couldn't help but smile at the sight, well knowing they both benefitted from the relationship.

"How is she doing?" I asked quietly as we approached each other, noticing Sasha was sleeping.

Bant sighed before answering, her voice barely above a quiet whisper. "She seems to be doing okay. I think she senses things, the grief and sadness, but doesn't understand everything."

I leaned over, gently pushing back a few loose curls from her face. "Poor thing. This is just as hard on her as it is on the rest of you."

Bant nodded, swaying back and forth a bit. "She wasn't going down easily, so I started walking and she fell asleep pretty quickly."

I couldn't help, but smile, well knowing that fact. "Meagan once told me when Sasha has a tooth coming in and gets crabby, they take turns walking her a lot."

Bant slowly circled around as we took another side path away from the waterfall, away from the noises of children playing. "She's going to be a lot like him."

I managed a smile, thinking of the pain Obi-Wan's closest friend's and family were going through, including the one standing in front of me. My heart went out to her. "Yes she will. We'll have to tell her all about him someday."

Bant managed a smile through her sudden tears, but didn't say anything as I spotted Jedi Knight Siri Tachi coming towards us. Her walk was brisk and determined, leaving me wondering what this was about.

I was about to speak when she blurted out, entirely too loud. "Is that who I think it is?"

Both Bant and I immediately hushed her, but it was too late. Two gray eyes snapped open only seconds before she started crying.

Bant began soothing her, rocking back and forth, but managed to glare at the other Knight. "Good going Tachi you woke her up."

She sighed before speaking, making my curiosity rise even more. "Sorry about that, but we've been looking for you everywhere."

"What is going on?" I had to ask.

"Obi-Wan's alive." That one sentence turned everything upside down. Again. I sighed as I placed a hand on Bant's shoulder. She had turned pale and almost went into shock before she found her voice.

"Siri please. It's hard enough already."

Siri shook her head. "Garen contacted the Council. They found Obi-Wan. He's in a hibernation trance, but alive. They should be back in several days."

"How was he? Is he awake yet?" Bant asked before I could, though several other questions floated through my mind.

"As of this morning he is still in the trance, but except for a few minor injuries he appeared to be doing alright. Garen's got him on iv's to keep his body stable. They're hoping he'll feel safer outside the pirate rings and wake up on his own. Garen hasn't been able to reach him yet."

We all stood silent for long moments, trying to get used to this new information. However, Sasha, still awake and a bit fussy, started squirming, sensing the change in our emotions. "Let me take her for a moment."

Bant nodded as I gently took the baby from her, but asked Tachi another question at the same time. "Does Meagan and Anakin know yet?"

"Not yet. We thought it should come from either of you."

I nodded, still rocking Sasha as she somewhat settled down against my chest. And I was more than pleased to share this information with them. "What are we waiting for?"

With that, we left the gardens and headed toward the Kenobi quarters. When Meagan answered the door, she wasn't looking her best. My heart went out to her, but was pleased our news would help her.

"She sleep any?" She asked as she automatically took Sasha from me.

"A little." Bant threw Tachi a look as Meagan allowed us to enter the apartment.

"It is my fault with the good news we have for you and Anakin."

"Good news?" Anakin came in looking like he just woke up and caught the end of our conversation. "What is going on?"

The three of us looked at each other before I spoke. "Maybe we should go sit down in the living area."

Meagan nodded and we all sat down in various places. We waited as Meagan settled Sasha in a crib in the corner before breaking the news to her.

"Now what is going on?" She asked as she sat down on the floor by the crib.

Siri sighed before speaking. "The Council heard from Garen this morning......"

"They finally found his body." Anakin interrupted, speaking rather bluntly.

"It's more than that." Bant spoke softly, a slight smile on her lips as she looked from one to the other. "They found him alive and in a hibernation trance. He must have faked his death like Master Yoda thought."

The two sat in stunned silence as we gave them some details. Well as many as we thought they could handle right now

"He's coming home." Anakin stated, all of us still reeling from the sudden news of Obi-Wan. Meanwhile Meagan's face was a perfect mask, but her hands were beginning to shake.

"I don't know if I'll kiss him or kill him for doing this to us."

We laughed a little as Bant smiled. "If you don't, do you mind if I do?"

The tension floated away as Meagan and Anakin began to settle down. "When will he be home?" One asked several moments later.

"Several days. Garen will call in with an exact time later."

They both nodded before Meagan spoke again, and smiling. The first one I'd seen on her face in months. "I guess I'd better go apologize for telling Master Yoda off."

We all laughed again, well knowing the nightmare they'd been in was finally coming to an end.

AN: Now that Obi-Wan's still in the trance and on the way home, will he wake up? And if he does what's Meagan's response going to be to that???? The questions will be answered in the next chapter or so....Thanks again for reading and reviewing our story......hope to hear from you soon....Have a great weekend and God bless........

And for our quotes, the best part of the chapter....lol.... From "The Two Towers." and from "You got Mail."

"Don't follow the lights. Careful now or hobbits go down to join the dead ones and light little candles of their own." Imagine Frodo following into the dead swamps and being saved by Gollum. "Don't follow the lights."

"He was unavoidable obtained."

"He stood you up!" 


	41. Chapter Forty One

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted.

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is somewhere over sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three plus years now.

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Meagan and Anakin have returned from the Temple, waiting patiently for Garen to bring Obi-Wan home.....what are their reactions going to be and when will Obi-Wan wake up???

Chapter Forty One,

Garen's point of view

I stood up and stretched out my muscles. The trip back to the Temple seemed to be taking an eternity. And meditating wasn't helping any either. Of course it didn't help that Obi-Wan showed no signs of waking from the trance. Though his vital signs had started to rise and there was a little more color to his face.

I sighed as I walked over to where he lay. "We're almost home Obi-Wan. You're safe. Meagan, Anakin and Sasha are waiting for you. We're all here for you." That was the daily litany I spoke to him as I reached into the Force, trying to find him.

Then, I heard a beeping coming from the cockpit. Knowing it was a message from the Temple, I got up to receive the message. When I pressed to activate the call, Master Yoda stood before me. Bowing my head slightly I greeted him.

"How doing is he?" He asked, almost immediately.

I sighed. "Not much better, though his heart rate and blood pressure have risen slightly."

He looked down for a moment. "Meet you a medical crew will. Arrive when?"

"Tomorrow afternoon at about 1400 hours." I told him. "How are Meagan and Anakin doing?"

"Hard on them this is, even the little one." He paused before continuing on. "Almost in shock they are, deeply grieving they were."

I nodded. "Is there anything I can do for them?"

Master Yoda smiled. "Did that already by bringing him home."

I couldn't help, but smile back. "I just wish they didn't have to go through that in the first place. That we could have prevented it."

"Not your fault that was. Made his own choice he did." I knew that Master Yoda was right. "In the past that was. Focus on healing him we should."

Nodding my head, I reached into the Force, slowly ridding myself of the guilt.

"Meet you there I will." Yoda's soft voice broke my thoughts. "Settle Obi-Wan we will."

"I'm assuming Meagan and Anakin will be there too."

"No." His tone was sharp. "Go to them after that, you will."

I nodded as we said some closing remarks and ended the contact. Sitting back, I pondered what Master Yoda had told me.

After coming out of hyperspace, being in the middle of the afternoon, I flew the ship down easily. Guiding it around the planet, I headed straight toward one of the Temple's hangers. The Council had given me strict instructions to land in the one closest to the Healer's Wing.

After powering down, I lowered the gangplank and glanced down. There stood Master Yoda and Master Jessie, along with two of her assistants. Meagan, Anakin, Bant or anyone else wasn't in sight.

I was about to greet them before going back for Obi-Wan when Master Jessie started up the gangplank. "Don't move him until I can look at him."

I shook my head, not really surprised as I waited for her and then we headed back to the small med center where Obi-Wan lay.

She quickly examined him before turning back to me. "Go tell Shawna and Casey to bring in the stretcher."

"How is he?" I asked quietly before doing as I was told. I had to know.

The healer smiled slightly. "You found him just in time. He's still extremely weak, but strong enough to pull through. Being back home will help. Have you been able to reach him through the Force?"

I shook my head, disappointed about that, but not for the lack of trying. "I was hoping I could. Meagan or Anakin might be able to."

She nodded as she started to examine his side wound. Remembering my earlier command, I headed out of the ship.

It wasn't that much longer when the three healer's floated the stretcher down the gangplank. They stopped as Master Yoda hobbled over to it and reached up to touch Obi-Wan.

I felt tears prick my eyes as the emotion could be heard in his voice. "Welcome home young Jedi."

Following them, Master Yoda and I watched the healer's settle Obi-Wan into a room and started to work on him.

"Rest you need." I felt Master Yoda poking my legs with his stick several moments later. I couldn't deny that but Obi-Wan still wasn't awake and Meagan and Anakin needed to be told we were back.

"Sleep first then go to them you can." His voice was much stronger, one that I heard many times before. Knowing I couldn't argue, I glanced back to the room where my friend was. "In good hands he is."

Smiling slightly I left the Healer's wing for my own bed, falling asleep immediately.

Meagan's point of view

"Meagan you need to eat, to keep your strength up." Anakin argued with me for the countless time that day. "I'm going to get something for dinner. I'm sure Garen is just running late. They will let us know when they come home."

What Anakin said made perfect sense, but my heart didn't want to believe it. All I wanted was to see my husband, walking through the door, tall and strong. His arms would come around me and hold me close. I could almost smell his deep masculine scent, the rough fingers making trails through my hair, the soft lips touching my face before finding my lips.........

The sound of our doorbell broke me from my daydreams. Sighing, wondering who it was, I called to Anakin. "I'll get it."

His answer was muffled as I palmed open the door to find Garen standing there. "Hello Meagan."

I stood up on my tiptoes to look around him, trying to locate my husband. "Where is he?"

"Down in the Healer's Wing." He said quietly as I slowly allowed him to enter the apartment as Anakin came around the corner.

"Where is he?" Where the first words out of his mouth.

Garen smiled slightly. "Why don't we sit down so I can explain everything to you at one time?"

I nodded, not being able to stop my hands from shaking, the worst thoughts of what could have happened going through my mind.

Anakin tightly grasped my hands as we sat down on the couch, scared and nervous as I was. "Please tell us how he is."

Garen sighed as he sat down in the chair. "He's still in the trance and is in a room at the Healer's wing. Master Jessie, nor I have been able to reach him. She believes he's strong enough to pull through. We've had him well monitored and he's fairly stable though his vital signs aren't that strong."

"But he will wake up and be alright?" Anakin asked, the fear very evident in his voice.

"As far as I know." He glanced from one of us to another before speaking again. "You two are the ones he'll more likely sense the most, that can help him come out of the trance."

"When can we see him?" I asked.

"Whenever you want. I talked to the Healer's before coming here and they said your welcome anytime." He paused and my heart nearly stopped. "Though I should warn you of his appearance. He doesn't have many injuries, but he's almost a deadly pale and looks dead. I wouldn't even want you to see him, except you might be able to reach him. Even though he's stable, he can't stay in the trance for much longer."

I sighed, making an instant decision. He stayed by my side through my entire ordeal and I would do the same for him in a heartbeat. With my heart pounding, and everything else shaking, I answered Garen. "I want to see him."

He nodded and glanced at Anakin. "He's my Master. I won't let him down. He would do the same for me."

So we headed down to the Healer's wing and Garen led us to where my husband lay. I held my breath as I looked into the room and saw Obi-Wan, pale and eyes closed as if he were dead. My hands started shaking as I started toward the room.

"Meagan, I'm coming with you." Anakin's voice, wavering with emotion, as I felt his hands grasp mine.

I nodded before stepping into the room. I immediately went over to one side while Anakin took the other. I couldn't help, but reach up and touch his face, still barely believing he was even alive. You couldn't even tell he was breathing. All that gave us a clue that he was alive was the beeping of his heart from a machine.

Stroking his cheek, I felt the tears start down my face. "Oh, Obi-Wan, please come back to us."

Anakin took his hand and held it. "Master you promised to make a Jedi out of me. You can't teach me like this."

We both sat there for a while, in the quiet, just sitting there.

Sometime later I stirred, realizing I had fallen asleep, my body in a chair by the bed, my head resting next to Obi-Wan. I slowly stretched up, seeing Anakin sprawled out across the couch just a few feet away. Giving Obi-Wan a kiss on his cheek, I left the room for a second, wanting to work the kinks out of my system. When I reached a waiting room down the hallway, I couldn't help but smile at seeing not only Garen, but Bant, Reeft, Jema, Dede, Siri and several other friends spread out and sleeping. Their support touched my heart.

Quickly brushing the tears away, I poured myself a cup of water and sipped it slowly, making sure to keep quiet as not to wake them. Heading back to the room, I saw Master Jessie standing outside the doorway. She turned as she saw me.

"How are you doing?" Her voice was soft and her dark eyes caring.

I shrugged lightly, not quite sure how to respond to her question.

She smiled as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "He should be alright."

I managed a nod afraid that I might start crying again.

We stood there for several minutes before speaking again. "Meagan, in the morning I want you and Anakin to try and see if you can't reach him. I don't think you two can bring him out of the trance, but at least where he knows he's safe and we can take it from there."

I smiled. "We'll try."

"Try and get some sleep." With that she turned and left, leaving me to my thoughts.

"Meagan, wake up." Anakin shook my shoulder as I came awake. "I got us something to eat."

I shook my head, my stomach turning at the thought of food. "I don't think I could keep anything down."

He looked at me with sympathy. "I know, but you need something to help you through this morning."

I sighed, accepting his advice and the small tray of fruit and bread he handed me. Managing most of it, after I finished we stood in the corner of Obi-Wan's room as Master Jessie examined him.

When she finished she turned back to us. "Okay, all I want you to do is try to reach him in the Force. Let him know he's safe and back home. Once you reach him, we'll take it from there, if he lets us."

I found myself reaching for Anakin's hand and squeezed it tightly. I was so scared, but managed to find my voice. "How can we reach him with our bond broken?"

She sighed as she answered. "You're just going to have to reach past that, but I'm assuming that his are still intact."

I shook my head, but watching him lying still on the bed, motionless, nearly dead, gave me the courage to try. And if it hadn't been for him, I would have died. He was my husband. I could do this.

Anakin was standing next to me, came to the same conclusion. "Let's do this."

Master Jessie nodded as I went and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Obi-Wan's hands into my own. Anakin sat down beside me. Taking a deep breath, I reached into the Force, letting it surround me while Anakin joined, feeding the connection with his strength.

Finally feeling ready, I tentatively reached toward the warmth that was my husband, but found nothing but broken and jagged edges. I whimpered in pain, not being able to reach past that, no clue to where my husband was. The union that was ours was gone, destroyed by that pirate.

"Don't let him take anymore Meagan." I could hear Anakin tell me, as if he was telling himself that too. "We can do this."

Gathering my courage, Anakin and I grabbed a hold of each other and stretched into the Force, past the pain. The Force swirled around us and I could feel Master Jessie and several other Jedi sending us their strength.

"Master." I could hear Anakin call out.

"Padawan." The voice was weak, but soft and gentle.

"I'm here to make sure you can still turn me into a Jedi."

It was almost as if I could hear him chuckle as I reached toward him.

"Don't leave us Obi-Wan." I held unto him as I could feel the Force swirling around us. "Let us help you."

"I'm ready." I could hear him as I felt the Healer's work through us toward my husband.

I wasn't aware of much for the next several minutes except that I held onto Obi-Wan, letting the Healer's work. The Force swirled around us, feeding off of Anakin's strength and power, healing my husband, giving him the energy to come back.

As I felt the Force waves slow, I brought myself out of it. I glanced around the room before down to my husband. His eyes were closed, but his chest was slowly beginning to rise and fall and some color was beginning to come back.

"Give him a few days to come around." Master Jessie told us as she shoed everyone but Anakin and I out of the room. "He's going to be fine, but pretty exhausted for a time. The trance stole a good amount of him."

I nodded, still holding his hand and started stroking his fingers. Anakin sat next to me, his hand tightly grasping my free one. I could feel how tired he was, how much work he put into helping Obi-Wan.

"Meagan, why don't you two get some rest?" Bant had come into the room. "I'll stay with him for a while."

Anakin and I glanced at each other before leaving the room. The next day passed by slowly, but the next morning as we sat with him, I felt a gentle squeeze on my hand.

Glancing down, I found Obi-Wan's odd colored eyes watching me. He looked tired and drained, but very much alive. "Hi."

"Meagan." The gentle, very accented voice sounded quiet in the room. "Padawan."

"Welcome back Master." Anakin's voice was a bit gruff and tears dotted in his eyes as he leaned closer in "I thought I lost you."

Obi-Wan managed a smile as I could feel his exhaustion. "You won't be able to get rid of me that easily."

Anakin and I both laughed a little as I reached up to stroke his cheek lovingly.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes wearily.

"Rest my love." I told him.

He managed a nod as he drifted back to sleep. Anakin and I watched him for several long moments, both us wanting to make sure he still kept breathing.

"You two go get some rest. We'll keep him closely monitored." Master Jessie spoke from a corner of the room. I had forgotten she was even there.

Anakin and I glanced at each other before he helped me up. He held unto me for several long moments before we left the room for our quarters.

I awoke again several hours later, just lying in bed, thinking about the last several hours, how we brought Obi-Wan back. I still didn't know what to feel, how to react to everything. I felt so confused about how he managed to live through it all, why he faked his death, leaving us alone in our grief and the anger that went with that. How could he do that to me? I'm his wife for goodness sakes! On the other hand I felt so relieved that this was over, that I didn't have to raise Sasha alone, that I no longer had to grieve the loss of a spouse. And the guilt, that I didn't know, didn't feel like Master Yoda did, that he was really alive. That I didn't do anything to prevent any of this, to help him.

I sighed as I sat up in bed, deciding that I might as well go check on him, despite my mixed emotions. A long hot shower helped relieved the drained feeling I was experiencing and having a bit to eat revived me a little more.

Not sure where Anakin had taken off to, I went back down to the Healer's wing and found Obi-Wan still sleeping. Not wanting to disturb him, I left the room and headed down another hallway to find a couch where I could mediate a little, hoping to sort out my feelings. However, what I got was a waiting room full of people! Jema immediately got up and threw her arms around me.

"Are you alright?" She asked when I pulled back.

I nodded my head, wanting to talk, but not in front of everyone. "I'll make it."

Her gaze showed she didn't quite believe me, but she didn't question it as someone asked.

"How is he?"

I shrugged lightly, as I accepted the cup of coffee Dede gave me. "Asleep for now."

They all nodded and started to settle back down as Master Jessie came into the room and turned to me.

"I've been looking for you." My heart suddenly seemed to stop, but Master Jessie smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. Let's go find Anakin. There are some things we need to discuss."

I nodded and followed her from the room. After we found Anakin with Garen in another area, we sat down. Master Jessie told us, much to our relief, except for being exhausted, Obi-Wan was going to be fine. All the tests that they had ran had come back clear. All he required was a lot of sleep, food, water and tender loving care. She also told us we might be able to take him home to finish recovering within the next few days.

So, feeling a least a little better, while Anakin went back to Garen, I went to Obi-Wan's room. As I sat down on the edge of the bed, he opened his eyes.

"Did I wake you?" I asked, hating to think I disturbed him.

He wearily shook his head. "I was awake."

I nodded. "Would you like anything?"

"A glass of water." His throat must have been still raw and rough if his voice was any indication.

I got up and poured a small glass from a nearby pitcher. Helping him sit up a bit, I handed the glass to him. "Slowly."

After completely draining the glass, he leaned back, closing his eyes before asking me.

"Where's Sasha?"

I lapsed into quiet before speaking, realizing I didn't know where she was. "Bant's been watching her lately, but I just saw her out in the waiting room."

His lips turned into a slight smile. "You mean you don't know where my daughter is?"

I shrugged lightly. "I've been preoccupied and Bant drew a lot of comfort from taking care of her. She might be in the nursery."

He nodded. "I'd like to see her."

I sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Is that even allowed?"

"Does it matter? I haven't seen her in nearly a month." He sighed deeply and I thought he'd fallen back asleep when he spoke. "Bring her tomorrow?"

Not being able to tell him no, I nodded my head. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." He reached over and stroked my hand before falling back asleep.

After getting a good night's sleep, I woke early the next morning. Knowing Sasha would be awake, I left Anakin sleeping on the couch and headed down to the creche. Because of her more moody behavior, they usually kept her away from the others, in a room reserved for when kids got sick. When I entered, one of the Healer's was rocking Sasha as she worked on a bottle.

I tried to hide in a corner, but she knew I was there and spit out the bottle, and tried to get away from the creche nurse. Stepping forward, I took Sasha and cradled her close to me. "It's alright. Mommy's here."

After talking to the creche Healer for a few minutes, I left the creche and headed toward the Healer's Wing. Tucking Sasha into my robes, I headed straight for Obi-Wan's room. Sasha, as if sensing the need to stay quiet or the quietness of the place, stayed very quiet.

I stepped a bit uneasily into his room, seeing his eyes closed. I didn't want to wake him, but didn't want to keep Sasha here for very long. She couldn't keep that quiet for very long.

"Meagan?" I heard Obi-Wan's voice, slurred a bit with sleep.

Stepping close to the bed, I answered him. "I'm here."

He glanced toward me. "Is it morning?"

"Yes it is." I sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to adjust Sasha against me,

but she had started wiggling. Glancing around to make sure no one was walking by, I sat her more fully on my lap.

Obi-Wan's eyes lit up in awe as he gazed at her and I could already see the tears forming. "She's grown."

I couldn't help, but smile as Sasha sat quietly on my lap for a moment, not quite sure at how to react to seeing her Father again. "She can nearly stand on her own too. It's only going to be another couple months before she's walking."

He reached out touching her face gently. "I missed you my little Jedi."

Whether it was the touch or what he said, sparked a reaction out of Sasha and she nearly flung herself toward him. I reached out to steady her, as not to hurt him, but he shook his head.

I watched for the next several minutes as the two interacted. Sasha had reached up, touching small hands to his face, patting it as if asking where his beard was. Obi-Wan, though obviously exhausted, took great joy from seeing her. When it became obvious that Sasha was ready to go play, no longer content to snuggle against him, I took her from him.

I could see his disappointment, but he was about to fall back asleep. "I'll bring her back later."

He nodded as I leaned up, kissing his lips gently. "Thank you."

I smiled as I watched him succumb to sleep before tucking Sasha close again and left.

Anakin's point of view

When I found Meagan gone, I found something to eat and got ready. I then went down to the Healer's wing to find Meagan sitting on the bed with Sasha on her lap. Smiling at seeing them together, I crept away, keeping watch as I knew Sasha probably wasn't allowed.

After I heard Meagan leave with the baby, I poked my head back into Obi-Wan's room to find him sleeping. Quietly sitting down in the corner, I reached into the Force, trying to sort through all my feelings of anger, guilt and relief. Having him back with us helped, but both Meagan and I had a long way to go in dealing with all of this.

"Padawan." A weary, but familiar voice broke my mediation nearly an hour later.

I rose from my spot to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm here Master."

He reached up to touch my face and gently tugged on my braid. "I've missed you Anakin."

"Me too." I smiled, trying to speak through the sudden lump in my throat. "I have something for you."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "A get well present?"

I unhooked his lightsaber from my belt. "Sort of, but this is actually yours."

He stared in disbelief as I put his lightsaber in his hands, leaving my hands over his.

"Meagan gave it to me after we thought you died, knowing that's what you would have wanted. But now you're back, Master, it's still yours."

He blinked several times, but the moister was still in his eyes. "She was right, but thank you for taking care of it."

I tightened my hands on his. "I wouldn't have lost this one."

He smiled slightly, well knowing my tendency to go through sabers. "I know Padawan."

I couldn't help, but smile slightly back, still so confused about all of this.

"Give yourself time." He said, gazing at me with a keen understanding and sympathy. He set the lightsaber aside, reaching up to pull me down to him.

I nodded against his chest, relishing in the fact, that unlike him, my Master had lived. After a few minutes I pulled back, feeling how tired he was becoming. "Get some rest. We'll be here when you wake up."

He nodded and closed his eyes briefly before speaking. "Thank you for taking care of them."

"Your quite welcome, but she took care of me just as much."

"That figures." Master Obi-Wan smiled slightly before falling back asleep.

I watched him sleep before curling up on the couch, to keep watch over him.

AN: The saga continues on as they all start to heal from recent events. However, we will be going on vacation during the next couple weeks and since Sasha will be studying abroad for a while, we're not quite sure when the next chapter will be out. But rest assured we are continuing the story, but the chapters (through January or so) won't be posted as often as we usually do.

To IrishHeart: As of right now, we are planning to take the story to the Clone Wars. The real question is if our story will be posted before the movie is released!!! If it comes out before we get there, we'll probably end up following the movie and of course, changing it here and there to fit our added characters. It will be exiting to see what happens!!

And now for the quotes one from the "Fellowship of the Rings" and another of our favorites movies, "Pirates of the Caribbean."

"Frodo....Frodo.....Frodo......I thought I lost you...."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just something Gadalf said."

"What did he say?"

"Don't you lose him Sam Wisegamgee and I don't mean to."

"Sam, we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?"

And of course we know what happens when Merry and Pippin come charging into the scene. And of course ya'll might have caught the same kinda of line between Anakin and Obi-Wan right after he wakes up. Meagan had put it in without realizing, but when Sasha had caught it, we just had to put this quote at the end of the chapter!

And one of our favorites from Pirates.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship."


	42. Chapter Forty Two

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted.

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is somewhere over sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three plus years now.

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Garen has brought the alive Obi-Wan back to the Temple and he is awake and on the road to healing.....However, when he's released from the Healer's wing, will Meagan finally open up to her husband??????

_"Let's Be Us Again"_

by Lonestar (Richie McDonald/Maribeth Derry/Tommy Lee James)  
  
_Tell me what I have to do tonight  
'Cause I'd do anything to make it right  
Let's be us again  
I'm sorry for the way I lost my head  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
Let's be us again  
  
Here I stand with everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby, please, I'm reachin' out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us (again)  
(Us again)  
  
Look at me, I'm way past pride  
Isn't there some way that we can try  
To be us again  
And even if it takes a while  
I'll wait right here until I see that smile  
That says were us again  
  
Here I stand with everything to lose  
And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end  
Baby, please, I'm reachin' out for you  
Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in  
Let's be us (again)  
(Us again)  
  
Baby, baby, what would I do  
Can't imagine life without you_

**Chapter Forty Two,**

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

I opened my eyes to the semi-darkness of the room. Blinking against the low light, I eyed Bant sitting in a chair in the corner. I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "Bant."

She smiled as she rose. "You're awake."

"I'm so tired of this place Bant. Can I go home now?"

Bant tried not to smile, but ended up failing miserably. "If you're whining, you must be getting better. You never did like this place."

"With good reasons, of course." I gave her a twisted grin. "Maybe you can sweet talk the Healer's into releasing me from their care."

She playfully slapped my arm. "Obi-Wan! They are keeping you here for good reason. You can barely walk down the hallway, let alone do anything else."

I sighed as I gazed at Bant. "I guess you're right, as usual."

"Now, I'll let you get some rest and be back to visit you later."

I squeezed her hand. "Thank you for everything, especially taking care of Sasha."

She sighed, gripping my hand tightly. "She gave me something to hold onto, something to hope for. It was like you were still with us."

I stared at her for long moments, not quite sure what to say in response.

"Obi-Wan." A few moments later she started out, but she instead leaned in, giving me a hug.

After several long minutes she pulled away and we both took another moment or so to compose our emotions. "It's good to have you back again."

I nodded, smiling slightly. "It is good to be home."

"Of course if you ever pull something like this again, I will be forced to kill you, if your wife doesn't do it first." Her words had a bit of an edge to them, but she was smiling slightly.

"Believe me Bant, this is something I wouldn't want to do again." I sighed. "But I had no choice in the matter. This was about the only way I had a chance to come back."

There were questions in her eyes, but she only asked. "Do Meagan and Anakin know what really happened out there?"

"Anakin does. We've talked about it, but Meagan's completely closed herself to me in that regard."

Bant sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "I was afraid of that. She hasn't really talked to any of us either."

"She seems to be handling everything alright. At least when I ask how's she doing she says she's doing fine."

Bant just looked at me. "We all believed that you were dead, I don't think she's alright." She paused as if sorting through her thoughts. "I think she's extremely confused about everything and doesn't know how to feel or to react. Hopefully in time she'll come around."

I sighed again, closing my eyes for a moment, feeling tired already. "Hopefully so and maybe we can talk about this."

Bant raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be surprised if she'll let you have it."

"Knowing her she just might." Another sigh. "Bant sometimes I wonder......" I felt my eyes begin to close. I was really beginning to become irritated at the fact that I could hardly stay awake and had a little amount of energy.

"Give yourself some time. It hasn't even been a week yet." I heard her voice, coming from somewhere far away before I fell back into a deep sleep.

The next week went by as I slowly progressed, slowly getting some energy back. Of course, what I really wanted to do was crawl into my own bed and wake up with my wife curled up next to me. But so far the Healer's hadn't allowed it and Meagan, emotionally at least, was still very distant. Though, she rarely left the area unless forced to and was constantly doing something for me, helping me get back to where I was before the mission.

"Sweetheart, sit down and rest." I told her one evening. I actually had been up most of the day and felt exhausted from the different things the Healer's were having me do. Every muscle ached, ones I didn't realize even existed. However, this time it felt good, which I took as a good sign. And Meagan, who'd been there all day, looked about as bad as I did. "You're exhausted as I am."

She looked up, gazing at me for a second before nodding. "It's been a long couple weeks."

As she walked by, I reached up a hand, tugging on her waist. "Been a long couple months."

Without much resistance she sat down on the bed. "I'm just glad this is almost over, this entire nightmare."

I felt a bit of hope as I moved over to give her some more room. "I know this hasn't been easy on you Meagan."

She nodded slightly as she adjusted herself on the bed. "I'm adjusting alright."

Deciding to try another tactic, I tugged her close. "Stay tonight?"

Meagan pulled back and gazed at me like I'd gone insane. "The Healer's won't allow it."

I shrugged slightly, adjusting myself, then pulled her back against me. It was a bit snug, but having her this close was nearly intoxicating. And I needed her. "I won't tell if you won't."

"I think they'll figure it out when they do rounds." Her voice showed some resistance, but her body was relaxing against me.

"Guess they will." I took a deep breathe, taking in the hint of fresh flowers from her hair and I couldn't help, but run my fingers through the returning curls. "I've missed you."

She smiled through a few tears. "Me too."

I leaned down, planting kisses along her jaw line. "I'm sorry Meagan, about everything."

I felt her stiffen slightly, but taking a deep breath, she became relaxed again, though she didn't say a word. Though a moment or so later, she straightened up slightly, turning the lights off, plunging the room into darkness.

She reached up, caressing my cheek with a soft hand. Sighing, her touches were more healing than anything else the Healer's could have done. Then, not being able to resist, I lowered my head, touching my lips to hers. She gasped with surprise, but almost immediately returned it with her sweet touch.

After pulling away, her hand was still making soft patterns on my face. "Goodnight Obi-Wan."

"Goodnight my love." Kissing her again, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Meagan's point of view**

I awoke slowly the next morning, feeling snug and warm. Opening my eyes, I remembered that I not only stayed in the Healer's wing again, but slept in Obi-Wan's bed. I smiled slightly, and hoped that we hadn't gotten into trouble. I laid there for a moment and figured I'd better get up and go change into some clean clothes. But my husband, still deep in sleep, must have sensed my intentions, slightly tightened an arm around me. Not being able to resist, I settled back into sleep.

The next thing I was aware of was someone shaking my shoulder slightly. Looking up, Master Jessie gazed down at me sternly.

"You shouldn't be in here like this." She whispered furiously.

I slowly rose, careful not to awake my sleeping husband. "It was his idea and I couldn't tell him no. We just slept."

She managed not to smile. "I know that, but he shouldn't have too much pressure on him right now."

I nodded, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Though he looks better."

She gazed at him for a long second before turning back to me. "That he does and I was thinking that once today's tests come back clear, he'd be about ready to be released anyway."

"Really?" They hadn't said a word about it lately, though he'd been whining about it.

She nodded and gently took my arm so we could talk in the hallway without waking Obi-Wan. "Now, he will still need to be on a strict diet and exercise regime. He also needs to come back here about two or three times a week for therapy sessions since his muscles are not quite ready for a regular Jedi schedule."

"Obi-Wan will certainly be pleased to hear this news. He's been trying not to whine about staying here." I couldn't help but smile. "Though if you could write down everything that Anakin and I need to have him do to finish his recovery. He won't follow it on his own."

Master Jessie smiled. "I already have one of my assistants working on that and as soon as he's awake, I'll take that blood test. I believe that we've done everything we can for him and I think that all of you will heal better from everything once he's back in your own place."

I couldn't help but agree with her. The last week and half hadn't been easy. "Thank you Master Jessie, for everything."

She smiled before leaving. "You're quite welcome."

After she left, I turned back to Obi-Wan's room to find him awake.

"What were you two talking about?" He asked, already pulling me down next to him.

"They think you're doing well enough to go home."

His eyes lit up and he started to get up. "Then what are we waiting for?"

I gently pushed him back. "Not until your blood work checks out clear. And we have to get you set up on therapy session and such."

He scowled at that, but smiled a minute or so later. "Guess I have to if I want to leave this place uh?"

I nodded. "Afraid so."

"It will be so good to be going home, to sleep in my own bed and wear my own clothes......" He stopped short and looked at me questionably. "You didn't go through everything did you? I know you gave Anakin my light saber."

"Not completely. I just started going through a few things. Most of it is in boxes in the closet. I never gave any away. I just couldn't push myself to do it."

Looking downward, I felt Obi-Wan gently caress my cheek. "It's going to be alright Meagan."

I somehow managed to smile and not to cry. "I know."

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

It was late that afternoon when I was finally given clearance to leave the Healer's wing, though I'd be back in several days for some more therapy. But that really didn't matter, I was really, finally going home.

Meagan, Anakin and I slowly made our way to our apartment. Standing back, they allowed me to palm it open. Stepping through the doorway, it seemed like I never left. Everything seemed the same, though there was an underlining sense of deep grief, but that would fade with time.

A giggle of pure delight broke me from my thoughts as I continued to gaze around the place. In a corner of the living room stood Bant, Garen and Reeft. Sasha, who was being held by Bant, giggled again.

"We all thought she should be here for your homecoming." Bant walked over to me, placing Sasha in my arms.

I sat down on the couch, enjoying the feel of my baby girl in my arms. For the next while we talked and laughed about different things. I didn't realize how tired I was starting to get until Meagan kindly told everyone that I needed some quiet rest.

"I'll be down the hall if you need anything." Garen told me as they were leaving.

"Thank you...." I paused for a second, trying to find the words. "For bringing me home."

He blinked a few times before speaking. "It was my pleasure."

We smiled at each other before they left.

"Alright mister, you are going to bed." Meagan came and stood in front of me, hands on her hips, leaving no room for argument.

Not finding the energy to argue, I allowed her to help me into the bedroom. I sat down on the edge of the bed for a long moment, then glanced around at the mess.

"Meagan." I called out, who had stepped into the refresher while I continued to take everything in. "Which box can I find something to sleep in?"

She stepped out, brushing out her hair. "Try the one in the corner, I just starting throwing things into it, not really caring. It was easier....." She paused as I could hear the emotion in her voice. "to get through it that way."

I sighed then managed to go through about two boxes before finally finding what I was searching for. And I was way past tired to find anything else.

"You alright?" I heard Meagan's voice as she came up behind me, helping me pull my shirt over my head.

"Extremely tired." I told her, taking the shirt she held out and put it on.

A few minutes later, we climbed into bed. I couldn't help but sigh deeply at being back home in my own bed. I know that Jedi weren't supposed to be materialistic, but I'd nearly died, so I figured I could have a little lee way in that department.

Turning over on my side, I saw Meagan curled up into the covers. Not being able to resist and finding a little energy, I reached over and gently tugged her close and nothing felt more right as her body curled into mine. As her face pillowed against my chest, I was asleep in a matter of minutes.

The next few days passed by and I thoroughly enjoyed being back home again. I spent a good part of the days, still resting and doing the exercises the Healer's told me to do. However, it was so wonderful to be lying on the floor and feel two small hands patting my face and giggles of delight when I found her ticklish side.

Anakin was also doing much better since I'd returned. Though months behind in his school work, he was slowly coming back to the Padawan we knew. He had told me about his meeting with Caddock and how he nearly strangled the man to death. His anger still bothered me, but was I feeling any different when Qui-Gon died? And Anakin did realize what he was doing and admitted it to us, trying to work through it.

It was Meagan and our relationship that I was beginning to really worry about. Even with Sasha asleep and Anakin gone to his own quarters, we never sat down and talked. The closeness, the unity, the friendship, the passion we shared was nearly completely gone. And I got the feeling I had lost her trust. And after what I put her through, I couldn't say I'd blame her either. And she would have every right to kick me out or take Sasha and leave me. Though I wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

Then one evening, a wonderful idea came to me as we were getting ready for bed. "Meagan, honey, what would say if I suggested you and I taking a trip somewhere."

She stopped a brush mid stroke. "You aren't allowed to go anywhere."

"I meant after the Healer's give me a clean bill of health. I think it would be good for us to take a trip together, like another honeymoon."

The brush stopped again before coming down completely. She slowly turned to face me with utter surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. I think we need to spend some time alone together where we won't be interrupted. I'm glad to be back home again, but I don't think we're going to get the time it's going to take for us to heal together."

"That sounds nice honey, but everything's fine." My mouth nearly dropped open at her words.

"You thought I was dead, you're not fine Meagan." I got up and stood in front of her.

"How the hell do you know how I feel?" Her green eyes flashed fire, but it was at least some show of emotion.

"I'd nearly lost you and Sasha once, I have a fair idea of how you feel."

She glared at me for a long moment before speaking, her voice calm, but deadly. "You have no idea what I went through."

I leaned in closer to her. "Maybe because you refuse to talk to me about it."

"Why should I? You sold me without a word of warning, without a second thought of what you were doing."

"I did what I had to do Meagan."

Her temper immediately flared. "Why am I not surprised? I am sick and tired of your Jedi duty coming before me. You allowed me to think you were dead so you could bring that damn pirate in, never thinking of what you were doing to me, to Anakin, to your own daughter.. How could you Obi-Wan Kenobi, how could you?"

"I thought of nothing but you when I did that."

"Oh, right." Without warning, she brought the back of her hand across my face. Stepping back and rubbing my smarting check, she continued. "Please explain how me wanting to curl up and die when our bond broke in two was thinking of me."

"Maybe you should sit down while I explain things."

"I'll stand thank you very much and you should care to remember that there is a side of your face that I haven't slapped yet."

Stepping way out of range, I started to tell her the entire truth. "I'm assuming you would also like to know why I sold you."

"I'd figured out why you sold me and I understand that and it was quite clever actually." She paused. "But it would have been nice to know who you were selling me to so I wouldn't have the constant fear, which wouldn't even begin to describe what I felt, of being raped, possibly tortured and killed."

I winced as her voice grew louder at every word, though I deserved every one. Then, I sat back down on the bed and told her everything that happened, from Caddock wanting to rape her to him nearly strangling me. That I wanted to fully explain things to her when I "sold her," but time prevented me from doing it and I thought the undercover Jedi would have told her who he was a lot sooner than he did.

Throughout the narrative she didn't utter a single word, though the anger slowly faded from her face. After I finished we stared at each other for a long time before she finally spoke into the tense quiet air surrounding us. "Obi-Wan....." Her voice trailed off and she turned her back towards me.

Taking a chance, I got up and came to stand behind her. "I know it's a lot to take at once. We all went through quite an experience and I think we need to give ourselves some time to work through everything. But please don't close off your emotions, especially to me."

She turned at that, her face wet with tears. "I cried for nearly two weeks straight thinking you were dead. And then suddenly you come back, nearly rising from the dead. Right now I don't know what to feel."

I leaned down, wiping the tears away. "Sometimes I don't know what to make of it either, but we can get through this together, if that's what you want."

She pulled back a questioned gaze on her face. "What?"

I sighed. "Meagan, I certainly don't blame you if you want to kick me out of your life after I'm completely healed...."

"No." She said very vehemently, which made me feel quite better. "I may not know what's going round right now, but I know that I don't want to loose you again."

I pulled her close again, her wet face against my chest. "You won't love, you won't." I could feel her trembling in my arms and I was quite exhausted from this night. "Let's get some rest. We'll start talking again in the morning."

I was turning around to go to bed, when her hands tightly clutched my shirt. "Obi-Wan, I love you."

I smiled through the sudden tears. "I love you too." It was a start, a start to building back our relationship.

AN: Hey everyone!!!!! We've finally updated again and we're sorry that it has probably been too long but not that much could be done about it. We hope you have enjoyed the chapter and the ones that are to follow. We had a great time on our vacation and have enjoyed getting pictures developed and looking at everything we bought.....I"m sure ya'll know what we're taking about! Anyway, we appreciate you being patient and still reading and reviewing our story.......

We also thought that the Lonestar song "Let's be us again." fit the chapter fairly well, considering they are trying to work through things and build their relationship back. So, since it's been a while since we've put a song into our story, in it went. (Lonestar is one of Meagan's favourites!)

And for our quotes, which we thought were very fitting to this new chapter.

From _Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers_......

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way, I'm going to kill him...You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most recklessness man I ever knew........ Bless you laddy." Of course we all knew this was after our hero returned to Helm's Deep after being thrown over the cliff and Gimili's reaction.

And from _Pirates of the Carribean....._We couldn't help but these one in here, considering Obi-Wan got his face slapped.

"Scarlet....." Jack gets his face slapped.

"Not sure I deserved that......Desiele...."

"Who was she?"

"What?" Jack gets his face slapped. "I may have deserved that."

"Annamaria....." Jack gets his face slapped.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either"

"No, that one I deserved."

"You stole my boat."

"Actually....." Jack gets his face slapped again. "Borrowed, borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bring it back."


	43. Chapter Forty Three

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted.

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is somewhere over sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three plus years now.

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Several weeks have passed by since the emotional night of Meagan slapping Obi-Wan and they have come a long way in healing their relationship. In fact, things seem to be going well again until......................

Chapter Forty Three,

Obi-Wan's point of view

I watched as Sasha tugged her teddy bear close, her small hands clutching it to her chest. I couldn't help, but lean down to brush away the few stray hairs that fell across her cheek. She looked so peaceful, so precious, so much like her mother. My heart suddenly ached at the thought I might not have been around to see her grow up.

Noticing I was still standing there, Sasha lifted up her free arm, wanting to be picked up. Knowing she really needed to be getting some sleep, I resisted. But it only lasted a few seconds before I leaned down, picking her up, bear and all.

Cradling her close, I sat down in the rocking chair. "Daddy will hold you for a few minutes. Then you'll go back to bed."

Sasha giggled, wiggling in my arms. Twisting, she stood up and patted my cheek, the bear falling to the floor, forgotten. "Good going Kenobi that was just a ploy so she wouldn't have to go to sleep."

As if hearing my thoughts, she giggled again, jumping on my lap. Sighing, I turned her, sitting her back down. To distract her from her obvious protest, I reached out with the Force, holding a bottle in front of her. Sasha watched with wide eyes as it floated in the air. There was no better distraction to her than using the Force.

Sasha giggled again before grabbing her bottle and started sucking on it. Rocking back and forth, she actually cuddled against me, her eyes slowly beginning to drop as she drank the bottle. She fought it, but it wasn't that much longer when the bottle slipped from her hands as she finally drifted off.

Not being able to put her back in the crib, I looked at her in amazement. I easily remembered how little she was the first time I held her and how much she was growing and changing. And I could only hope I would be around when she started walking.

"Obi-Wan." Meagan's voice was quiet when she spoke from the doorway. "Is she asleep?"

I nodded. "I just couldn't put her in the crib."

She smiled as she bent down to pick up a few toys, then the discarded bottle.

Sighing, I finally rose and gently placed Sasha in her crib. She didn't even stir as I adjusted the blanket around her.

"Let her sleep." Meagan gently pulled me from the room and I reluctantly followed.

"Do you want some tea?" Meagan asked me as we settled into the living room a few minutes later.

"That sounds good." I told her as I picked up a data pad. I was still trying to catch up on the latest news while I was out of commission.

Several minutes later, while still reading, Meagan came into the room, carrying two steaming cups of tea. After finishing an article, I set it down and took the mug from her outstretched hand. "Thanks."

She smiled gently, sitting down next to me. "You're quite welcome."

We drank our tea, mostly in silence. I marveled at the comfortable silence around us. Two weeks ago the air would have been thick with tension, but we had come a long way since the night Meagan slapped me.

Both of us still had lingering nightmares about the mission and the aftermath. But since we agreed we wanted to work through this, we often, even in the middle of the night, talked about our thoughts and feelings, growing closer together in the process. Oh, our relationship wasn't what it was before, but it wouldn't be long before it was. And I knew it would only become stronger over time.

Breaking my thoughts away, I glanced down at Meagan, who was staring thoughtfully into her empty tea cup. A surge of protectiveness ran through me. What she had been through. "Honey, I'm sorry."

She glanced up, surprised. "For what?"

"For everything I'd put you through. It wasn't fair and I still feel guilty about it."

She shook her head. "I'm the one that should feel guilty. I knew you were in trouble. I could have done something about it. And I should have known you weren't really dead and shouldn't have left you in that hell hole."

"Meagan." I stopped short, trying to find the right words. We'd been through this before. "There was nothing you or anyone else could have done and I don't think I could have done anything differently that would have saved my life."

"Then how come we're both still feeling so guilty?"

I put down my cup, then reached an arm around her, pulling my wife close. "Human nature, I guess. It will pass as we heal."

I could feel her nod against my chest. "I'm just so relieved that you're nearly back to normal."

"Me too." I couldn't help but smirk. "And then I won't have to go down the Healer's for therapy anymore."

She playfully slapped my chest. "Obi-Wan."

I shrugged a shoulder. "What?"

She studied me for a moment or two before shaking her head, but wisely letting the subject drop.

It was several minutes later that she spoke into the quiet. "Obi-Wan?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me one thing."

"And what's that?" I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Promise me that you won't ever do that again. That you won't ever leave me alone."

I held in a sigh as I briefly thought about it. It wasn't something I would want to do, but in the coming darkness where Master Yoda didn't even know what the future held and I could certainly be killed on any mission that we were on. But as I gazed into her teary green eyes, I found myself saying. "I promise."

She sighed in utter relief and snuggled back into my arms. For now I knew it was the right answer to give her.

"I'm almost getting better than you." Anakin smirked as we spared one day. The Healer's had given me a go ahead on a normal schedule and it felt so good to have my lightsaber in my hands again.

"Only because I'm a bit out of practice."

Parry, parry, slash, slash.

"Excuses, excuses." He taunted as we circled around each other. "You're just jealous that I'm going to beat you."

I cockeyed one eyebrow, trying to decided what his next move was going to be. "And what makes you think that?"

His only answer was with a burst of youthful energy, quickly advancing on me. He was so fast and furious that I barely managed to block his repeated shots.

As the spar continued, I knew Anakin had me bested with pure Force talent, energy and youthful exuberance, but he hadn't managed to master thinking his way through a battle. And when I saw him make a mistake, I took advantage of it and Anakin's saber flew out of his hands.

"How did you do that?" He asked as I leveled my weapon towards his chest.

"Because my young apprentice that is how you think about your battle. And quick thinking can make the difference between life and death, whether it's yours or someone else's."

Anakin nodded, admitting defeat.

"How's your school work coming?" I asked him as we walked through the Temple corridors after a cool down and a brief discussion about the spar.

He shrugged. "Alright I guess. I feel like I'll be playing catch up till I'm knighted."

"Do you need my help?" I asked him, growing concerned.

Another shrug. "Sometimes I just don't know where to start. It can be rather overwhelming."

I stopped walking to look at him and immediately noticed how tall he was getting. He was about as tall as I was and would easily grow taller when he had another growth spurt. "Maybe we can work something out. I'll see what I can do since this is mostly my fault. I should have been helping you more."

"Master, this isn't your fault. You've been recovering and with everything else my school work has been secondary."

I agreed with his statements. "Well now that I'm back, and so forth, we should be able to get you caught up somehow. We can start going over things after dinner. I think Meagan's got something cooking."

He grinned. "And miss the cafeteria?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his response.

The next several weeks passed by without too much trouble. Considering that I'd been dead for a few weeks, we were able to work out a catch up plan where Anakin wouldn't be doing it till knighthood as he put it. So, we worked together and took study breaks so we could spar. He needed to clear his mind and I needed the workouts.

On another note, Sasha was more than delighted to have me around a lot more than I'd been before and often got me to play hide and go seek with her. She really seemed to like the game and it enabled her to use the Force in ways she hadn't before. There was no doubt in my mind that Sasha would make a very gifted Jedi one day. I could only hope that I could teach her the ways of the Force so she could get there eventually.

Sighing, not being able to mediate any longer, I opened my eyes and saw the subject of my thoughts crawling towards me. I held out an arm as Sasha, with a little help, pulled herself up into a standing position.

"Good girl." I praised her as she clung to my arm for long moments before sitting back down. "You're getting much better at that and you'll be doing it on your own soon enough."

At over ten months, she was getting much closer to walking, but still being a bit small for her age, had a bit of growing to do before that happened. Determination glazed in her eyes and it gave me quite a startle at how much of myself I could see in her at times. And I still wasn't quite sure what to make about it.

Sasha's hands pulling on my arms immediately broke me from my thoughts. I reached out to tickle her, but she saw it coming and quickly scooted away. She crawled around me and looked back carefully. Turning to catch her, she dashed back around the other way.

This cat and mouse game went on for several minutes before I caught her and pulled her close, covering her face with kisses. "Daddy loves you so much." Tickling her sides, the room exploded with her childish laughter.

Meagan stood several feet away, leaning against the wall, smiling. "Well, now that you lost your masculinity, do you want something for breakfast?"

I stood up, still holding Sasha. "I have not lost anything woman, and yes I would like something to eat."

"Mph." Was her only spoken answer as I leaned closer to her, giving her a good morning kiss.

She merely smiled again before heading into the kitchen.

It was only a few days later that Anakin suggested that we get out for a bit. So Meagan packed us a picnic lunch and off we went to a nearby park. The same park that Meagan and I celebrated her birthday all those years ago, the same park where I asked her to marry me.

Glancing over to her as we walked into it, I could tell she was remembering too.

"Would you do it again?" I whispered into her ear.

She turned to smile into my eyes. "With all of my heart."

Not being able to resist, despite being in public, I pulled Meagan close and kissed her deeply.

"Excuse me." Anakin's voice broke the kiss apart. "Padawan and offspring present."

He stood a few feet away, holding Sasha in his arms.

Meanwhile Meagan stepped out of my arms and picked up the picnic basket. "Why don't we go ahead and eat? I'm famished."

Thankful for her distraction, we did just that.

After eating, we walked around the park, pushed Sasha on the swings and helped her down the slides. I couldn't remember when I felt so relaxed, so content just to spend some time with three very special people.

"Maybe we should get on back." Meagan mused after we'd been there for a couple hours.

I opened my eyes, noticing how the sun made her hair sparkle. Though I also noticed her voice was quiet and kept mine at the same level. "What was that?"

"Both our daughter and Anakin are asleep." She nodded her head toward the tree where my Padawan was leaned up against, his long legs stretched out in front of him. Sasha was curled up on his middle.

I didn't really want to wake them, but Meagan was right and it was starting to get late. Rising from my position, while my wife began folding the blanket, I nudged Anakin by his feet.

"Yes Master?" His voice was quiet as not to wake the baby.

"We're going."

He slowly started to get up, but when the Force began warning us of coming danger, he moved quickly.

Sasha woke up crying as I turned to Meagan. My lightsaber was already in my hands. "Get the baby and stay low."

Without questioning my orders, with the roar of coming speeders, she quickly took Sasha and ducked. Anakin and I nearly stood back to back, covering them as best as we could.

Within seconds, two speeder bikes came by us, firing shots as they went. Our lightsabers were a blur, not letting them get near the other two.

"Where can they go?" Anakin yelled over the noise as the speeder began to loop around for another pass.

Quickly glancing, there was no time to hide them anywhere. "They are better off here anyway."

Anakin nodded, already blocking more shots. While trying to think of a way to defend Meagan and Sasha and attack the hoodlums at the same time, I saw two running figures coming towards us. The two quickly materialized into two Jedi, with ignited sabers.

Within seconds of their arrival, the speeders flew off into traffic and disappeared from view. I knelt down and helped Meagan up. "You alright?"

She nodded, but it was obvious she was quite shook up. I pulled her close, cradling her and Sasha close for a moment or two before pulling away.

"Obi-Wan." She protested.

"We need to get you and Sasha to safety. We don't know what that was about or who it was."

Seeing the logic, we caught a transport back to the Temple. After seeing Meagan and Sasha back to our quarters, Anakin and I joined the other two Jedi and reported everything that had happened to the Council. They said they would look into the matter and not let Meagan leave the Temple until they gave us an all clear sign.

It was close to a week later when the Council called Anakin and me to a meeting. Feeling relieved they that they finally discovered something, I called my Padawan and we made our way to the Council rooms.

"It's about time they discovered who attacked us." Anakin commented. "Does Meagan know we've been summoned?"

I shook my head. "She and Sasha went down to the gardens earlier this morning."

"Did they want Meagan with us for this?"

"Apparently not."

Anakin was about to comment as we reached the reception area outside the main Council room. We, unlike most other times, were immediately sent in.

All twelve Masters were there and they wasted no time in telling us what they had discovered. And it wasn't good. The nightmare that we thought was over was back.

Caddock had not only recently escaped from prison, but put a bounty on Sasha's head.

The room went deadly silent and I felt like someone had kicked me in the stomach, hard. He couldn't have thought of a better way to get revenge. Nothing could have hurt me more than him taking my baby girl from me. And I had a feeling it was more than that. He wasn't out to kill her, the bounty wanted her alive. Caddock wanted to raise her as a pirate, to raise her up to use her powers for his own prestige and power, to teach her in the darkness.

NO!!!!! Sasha's face floated before my eyes. Caddock wouldn't lay a finger on my baby girl unless it was over my dead body. He was not going to take her from me. The surge of protectiveness and strong anger raced through me as I desperately tried to maintain my composer.

Besides me Anakin was also trying to contain himself, but it was short lived as he blurted out. "Why doesn't that damn pirate leave us the hell alone?"

"Calm young one." Master Windu held up his hands. "He obviously learned that Obi-Wan is alive and wants revenge for taking him and his ring down." He paused for long moments, allowing Anakin and I to try to calm down, somewhat at least. "Lashing out in anger is not going help matters, it will only give Caddock what he wants. For now, we have our sources tracking down Caddock and will send more Jedi teams out when we receive that information."

"But what about Meagan and Sasha?" I finally managed to find my voice.

"Stay close to them you will. Safe in the Temple they will be." Master Yoda spoke for the first time. His ears were down and I could feel how upset and concerned he was about this. "Need you two of sound mind, Meagan will."

Anakin and I glanced at each other, well knowing he was right as the older Master continued. "Mediate you two must before seeing your wife."

Acknowledging his wisdom, Anakin and I were dismissed and we left the Council rooms.

After leaving the Council rooms, Anakin and I made our way down to some of the meditation rooms, where we could talk and mediate without being interrupted. As the door slid shut behind us, Anakin turned to me, his eyes blazing.

"How can you be so calm, so quiet about this? You're acting like you don't care."

I raised an eyebrow before taking a slow step towards him and looked straight into his eyes. "You think I'm calm about this? You think I want that pirate, the same one that wanted to rape my wife, that nearly killed me, to come after my own daughter?" I paused as Anakin took a step back as I reached into the Force, trying to sort through my emotions concerning this sudden upheaval in our lives. "Nothing would give me more pleasure than to give that pirate what he deserves.."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He looked ready to spring.

"Because the Masters were right. We'd be playing right into Caddock's hands and that is not the way, as Jedi, that we should respond to this. And after everything Meagan has been through, she will certainly need both of us."

Anakin began to pace around the room. "Then what are we going to do?"

Sighing, I leaned against the wall. "For now, both us need to at least, somewhat come to terms with this. Then, we'll tell Meagan. She'd hear about it someway and I'd like it to be from us."

He looked at me skeptically. "That won't be easy."

I nodded as I sat down, the anger still strong, the desire to protect those I loved the most, nearly consuming. "I know it won't. Sit down Anakin."

He was about to protest, but did as I said only after I gave him a look. "How are we going to get through this?"

I reached into the Force, taking comfort from the waves that went through me. "I don't rightly know Padawan. But whatever happens, we will get through it together, all four of us."

AN: Another chapter is finally out and how is Meagan going to react when they tell her that the man who nearly killed her husband wants her daughter? Are Obi-Wan and Anakin ever going to get permission to go after Caddock themselves.......you'll just have to wait and find out.......

Thanks again for continuing to read and review our story. We've greatly appreciated all the wonderful support our readers have given us.

And now for the qoutes......

From the Fellowship of the Ring......"What happened Gandolf? Why didn't you meet us?"

"I'm sorry Frodo...... I was delayed....."

And from Back to the Future.

"Perfect. Just Perfect."


	44. Chapter Forty Four

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.**

**This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted.**

**From Earth to Star Wars**

**Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is somewhere over sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three plus years now.**

**Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Tragedy has struck again when Caddock escaped from prison and wants his revenge by putting a price on little Sasha Kenobi's head. And Meagan has yet to know that a pirate wants her baby girl**

**Chapter Forty Four,**

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

After hearing the grim news about the bounty on Sasha's head, it took quite a while for Anakin and I come to terms with it. At least enough to be able to tell Meagan. And she needed to know, though the thought of telling her turned my stomach. I would rather face a firing squad without my light saber than to tell her our daughter now had a price on her head.

"Do you want to do this alone?" Anakin's voice came from besides me. He sounded a lot calmer, but like me, he still had to deal with his anger.

I sighed before answering him. "No, but I should be the one to tell her."

He nodded as I entered the code outside our door and stepped through when the door slid open.

Meagan, who had heard us, came from the kitchen. "Oh there you are. I've been wondering where........" She stopped short at the grim and serious looks on our faces. "What's wrong?"

I really didn't want to do this. Meagan has been through enough. How can I tell her? This will certainly break her heart.

"Why don't we sit down?" Anakin sensed my dread and stepped in to fill the silence.

Meagan looked alarmed as Anakin sat her down on the couch before stepping back, out of the way, but still close by.

"Is Sasha here?" I asked her, not wanting her to be disturbed by this.

"In the creche." Meagan shook her head, glancing from me to Anakin and then back to me again. "Obi-Wan what is going on? And why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

I gently took her hands into my own, rubbing the tops of them with my thumbs. "After you and Sasha left this morning, Anakin and I were called into a Council meeting."

I paused, quickly thinking of the best way to phrase this as Meagan spoke. "Does this have to do with the attack last week?"

Anakin and I glanced at each other. I took another breath. I really didn't want to tell her, but I had to do this. "Yes, the Council did discover who is behind it and some other, rather disturbing news."

Her face was devoid of emotion, but I could feel her hands beginning to shake. Tightening my grip on her, I told her the truth.

"They recently received word that Caddock has escaped from prison."

"He learned that you're really alive and now he's after you." They weren't questions.

I nodded, confirming her thoughts, but I had to continue. "Yes, the man has too many sources not to learn that, but to get to me, he's chosen another avenue to get his revenge." Meagan sat still as stone, her fingers curling tightly into the palms of my hands. "Honey, I really don't want to tell you this, but Caddock has put a bounty on Sasha."

Her face immediately began to pale as she began processing it. I could see it in her eyes that she well understood why he was going after Sasha, that Caddock's revenge would be complete if he could take her from us, alive.

I managed to pull one of my hands away from her so I could pull her against me. Her entire body was shaking as I rubbed her back. We sat there for long moments before I spoke into the quiet. "Honey talk to me."

Meagan took a deep breath. "What are we going to do?"

That wasn't exactly what I expected, but at least she hadn't fallen completely apart. "For right now nothing. The Council has their sources tracking down Caddock's whereabouts....."

She abruptly stood up and headed toward the hallway that lead to the bedrooms.

After exchanging a look of shock with Anakin, I followed, grabbing her arm by the entry way. "Honey where are you going?"

Her eyes flashed with protective anger. "I'm not going to sit around waiting for something to happen to Sasha. I"m going to find that damn pirate and kill him myself."

I reached up and stroked Meagan's cheek, trying to soothe her, though I still wanted to do that same thing myself. "And as I was saying, they are tracking him down and then will bring him back into our custody. You and Sasha will be safe at the Temple."

I held her close as her as she was trembling in my arms. "It's going to be alright love. No one is going to hurt you or Sasha. Not while Anakin and I are here with you."

Meagan pulled back and stared up at me for a moment before glancing over to where Anakin stood. "How can you two be so calm about this? This is Sasha we're taking about."

Anakin snorted. "We're hardly calm Meagan. We've been meditating for ions about this to give off the illusion of calm."

A hint of a smile pulled at Meagan's lips. "At least I'm not alone in the fact I want to kill this pirate for everything he's done to us."

Anakin grinned as I pulled Meagan close again. "No my love, you're not alone and we'll get through this, together."

**Meagan's point of view**

To say the next few days were difficult was a lie. Nights were the worse, wondering what was going to happen, thinking that the same man who wanted to rape me, nearly killed my husband, now wanted to take my baby.

Anger cursed through me, causing Obi-Wan, who was sleeping, to awake with a growl. "Meagan what's wrong?"

"I don't like this at all." I rolled over, curling myself into his warmth. "I don't think I could take it if something happened to Sasha."

His arms tightened around me protectively. "Nothing is going to happen Meagan, nothing."

Relieved at his confidence, I allowed myself to relax in his arms, eventually going back to sleep.

"You're going where?" Anakin asked me one morning about a week later. Neither Anakin nor my husband let Sasha or I out of their sight for very long.

"Jema asked me to come down to the office to do some paperwork for her. I'll be alright." I told him. "She thought it would be a good distraction." And she was right. I needed to do something productive, to channel the anger I was still dealing with.

"Alright." He said and I turned to go, but he continued. "I'll get some things for Sasha and we can go with you."

"Anakin."

"I told Master Obi-Wan that I wouldn't let you or Sasha out of my sight while he was gone, so we're going with you. And I can do my studies there as well as here." Master Yoda said he wanted to see Obi-Wan today and would be with the older master for most of the day.

I sighed. This was getting annoying. My every move followed. "Alright."

"Meagan it's so good to see you." Jema and several others greeted me when we reached my office. "Are you holding up okay?"

I sighed. "About as well as can be. Thanks for letting me come down here."

"Anything I can do to help." Jema looked at me sympathically, then glanced behind me to Anakin, who was carrying Sasha. "And you're escorting her?"

Anakin shook his head and spoke before I could. "My Master told me not to let either of them out of my sight. So here I am."

Jema looked at me before shaking her head. "I have a stack of paperwork on your desk. It's cases that are pretty old and it needs to be organized, pronto."

I smiled. Shifting through paperwork was never my favorite chore, but it was a distraction and by gazing at the stack on my desk, it could take days to get through it all.

While I worked, Anakin kept quiet either doing his own work and playing with Sasha. Though I could feel his gaze on me quite frequently.

"Meagan." Anakin's voice broke through the silence just as the hairs started to stand on the back of my neck. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. "Get Sasha and get beneath the desk. I'm going to see what's....."

Suddenly the ground started shaking, throwing me off balance. Grabbing the edge of the desk to keep balance, I headed toward the crip were Sasha sat, crying. But just as soon as it started, everything went silent.

"What was that?" I asked, trying to quiet Sasha.

Anakin shrugged his shoulders as Jema ran in.

"You okay?"

"We're fine. What was that?"

Jema turned and gazed out the window. "I think some sort of small bomb went off outside."

Anakin was about to comment when his comlink started beeping. "Anakin here."

"Where are you?" I heard Obi-Wan's voice. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No Master and we're in Meagan's office."

"Good. Stay there and tell Jema to keep anyone from entering the area while we check things out."

Hearing that, Jema turned and left, leaving Anakin and I alone again.

"Yes Master." Anakin switched off the comlink and guided me back behind the desk. "Why don't you get back to work? We might be here for a while."

Sighing, but keeping Sasha in my lap, I turned back to the paperwork in front of me.

It was later that evening that Obi-Wan told us it was alright for us to come back to our quarters. Once we entered, I ran straight into his arms.

"What did they find out?" Anakin asked as he set Sasha down in a crib in the corner of the room.

Obi-Wan continued to hold me, but answered Anakin's question. "Caddock's handiwork no doubt. Luckily, no one was hurt, though the steps to the building were badly damaged and that entrance is no longer usable."

Listening to the two discuss what happened, I quickly began to understand that the bomb was a warning, a threat. Caddock meant business and I was terrified that he could figure out a way to get a hold of my baby.

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

Laying in bed that night, not sleeping, gave me the perfect opportunity to think about everything Master Yoda had told me. He was growing worried that if Sasha was taken by this pirate, it would put the galaxy in danger. It was becoming more obvious that Master Yoda more than firmly believed in the words he told us shortly after her birth, that she would help save the Jedi, being our hope in the darkness.

And now that hope was fading away. He had the suspension that there was more behind this than Caddock wanting revenge. But he didn't quite know what. And that was more disturbing than facing Caddock again. That there was another, unknown, enemy after my daughter.

And that was why I couldn't sleep. My little baby girl was in danger's way and there wasn't much I could do right now.

Sighing, I untangled myself from my sleeping wife and rose, walking over to where Sasha slept, blissfully unaware. Her little hands grasping unto her favorite teddy bear, her small mouth moving in her sleep. Reaching down, I traced a pattern across her soft cheek, vowing that nothing would harm her.

After staring at her for long moments, I climbed back into bed. And after another hour or so, finally succumbed to sleep.

It was the day after another threat bomb exploded that Masters Yoda and Windu met with me in one of their meditation chambers. Anakin was guarding Sasha and Meagan. "I take it the Council finally decided something?"

The two looked at each other before Master Windu spook. "Actually this was our decision. The less know about it, the better."

I raised an eyebrow, but I fought to maintain a calm composure. "And what decision is that?"

The two looked at each other again and my stomach began to turn into knots. "We've found a good hiding place for Meagan and Sasha. Master Tachi, her Padawan Ferus Olin and Knight Danik Perti will accompany them."

"You're taking them away from the Temple?"

"Obi-Wan, Caddock has proven he can get to them here and it must be stopped before anyone else gets hurt." Windu paused before continuing. "And we know more about his whereabouts than before."

"And who is going after Caddock?"

"We're sending a strike team. We'll need you to help lead it once we get it all put together."

I shifted my weight, not wanting to leave my wife and child. "No, I want to stay with my wife and daughter."

"Obi-Wan, we've thought long and hard over this. You know the way that man thinks, acts and works." Windu paused as he and Yoda glanced at each other again. "And Anakin can stay with Meagan and Sasha."

Relief flooded through me at that thought. Anakin would protect them with his life. I had nothing to worry about if he was there.

"Need you to track that pirate down they do." Yoda spoke up. "Well protected with four Jedi they will be."

Sighing, I knew they were right, but yet I didn't want to let Meagan and Sasha out of my sight either. "Where are you taking them?"

"A quiet, peaceful planet not far from Aldreaan. They will be safe there." They went on to tell me a bit more about the planet.

I was still unsure about this entire thing, letting Meagan and Sasha leave the Temple, where I wouldn't know if they were alright. But I had to trust that everything would turn out for the best.

Then, suddenly, a strong disturbance swept through the Force before it vanished completely. Another bomb.

Without a second thought, I frantically reached through the Force and found my wife, Padawan and daughter unharmed. Sighing with relief, I opened my eyes again to face the two Senior Jedi.

"They leave tonight, under the cover of darkness." And looking into their faces, I knew there was no way I could argue.

"Anakin, where's Meagan and Sasha?" I asked my apprentice as I walked into our apartment sometime later.

"Asleep." He looked up from his homework. "What is it?"

"I have our orders." I told him as I sat down in the living area. "They want Meagan and Sasha off planet, tonight."

"Will they be safe?"

I let out a breath. "Masters Yoda and Windu think so and one of these days those bombs will seriously injure or worse yet, kill someone."

"Where are we taking them to?"

I looked up into his eyes. "You are going with Master Tachi, Ferus and Danik Perti . I'll be going after Caddock with some others."

"What??" To say he looked shocked would be an understatement. Except during the undercover pirate mission we'd never been separated during a mission before.

"Anakin, I know how Caddock's mind works, how he operates. My first reaction was to want to stay with Meagan and Sasha, to protect them, but the Masters are right. The more quickly we can get Caddock, the better off they will be."

He still looked doubtful as I continued. "Master Tachi has been put in charge of this mission and you will obey her as you would me. Do you understand?"

He sighed. "But Master, she doesn't know anything about babies...."

I fought a grin. "Anakin, she and the rest of the team are there for protection and in case something does happen. Knowing Siri I'm sure she'll leave most of the baby-sitting for you and Meagan. However, you will obey her."

He nodded this time. "Yes Master."

"You'd best go back to your quarters and pack." I told him, my mind already going to what I was going to tell Meagan, but Anakin's voice stopped them.

"Why did they separate us?"

I sighed. "Not that I don't trust Siri and the others, because I do. But knowing you are there, I can track down Caddock and end this without constantly worrying about how Meagan and Sasha are. Padawan, I trust you with their lives completely. I know no harm will come to them."

His face took on one of pride and confidence. "They won't be touched."

I stood, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know, but I will certainly miss having you by my side."

"I'll miss you too Master." He grinned. "I guess I'd better go pack."

"Don't take too long. You're leaving soon and I'll need your help packing things for Sasha.."

"Yes Master." With that he left, leaving me alone.

**Meagan's point of view**

I gripped my hands on Obi-Wan's tunics until my knuckles started to turn white. He woke me up from a peaceful rest only to tell me bad news. "You're not even coming with us?"

He shook his head as he tried to pry my fingers loose, but I just held on all the more tighter. "Anakin, along with Siri, Ferus and Danik Perti . Sasha will be fine."

"And you're going where again?" He had just explained the entire thing to me, but as shocked as I was, it was a bit understandable that nothing was sinking in. Especially after three bombs had exploded around the Jedi Temple. The latest nearly killed three.

He sighed before answering. "The Masters haven't given me an exact assignment as yet, but their sources have tracked him well. However, there will be a team going. I won't be going alone."

I gazed up at him, not ready to let him go, even if he were among a big group. "No, I won't allow it."

"Sweetheart, you don't have a choice. This was Masters Yoda and Windu's decision and one that they did not make lightly either. We have to trust their wisdom and experience." He paused as he reached over and started to stroke my cheek lightly. "Anakin will be going with you. He won't let anything happen to Sasha or to you for that matter. That's why they are separating us. I've know how Caddock works, so it's understandable why they ordered me to go get him. And Anakin won't let anything happen to you two."

I let this sink in, leaning closer to my husband, taking comfort from his gentle touch. "What if that damn pirate gets his filthy hands on our baby?"

"He won't Meagan." His voice was laced with determination and look of steel came into his eyes. "No one is going to let that happen."

I felt my lower lip start to tremble. I was so scared as Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around me, sending me his love and strength.

"When do we leave?" I asked, but not having the strength to pull away from the warmth of my husband's arms. "And what do I need to pack for Sasha?"

"Tonight, under the cover of darkness. And you can start on your things first. Anakin should be back presently to start on Sasha's."

I didn't say anything, but knew I should get up and start packing. However, the feel of Obi-Wan's arms around me was too strong of a draw. Though, after several long moments, reality had begun to sink in and I started to rise, but Obi-Wan's soft accented voice stopped me.

"Let me hold you for a little longer."

Snuggling back into his arms, I didn't resist as he began kissing me.

"Ahem." Anakin's voice came from the doorway, breaking our embrace apart. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I need to know how much we need to take for Sasha."

"Enough for several weeks." Obi-Wan told him. "Though I'm sure you can get some things once there. You won't be totally isolated."

Anakin nodded and left the room.

"I'd best go start packing." With that I pulled away from Obi-Wan and this time he let me go.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Obi-Wan had come up from behind me as I stared out the window at the dark night sky shortly after we finished packing.

"I don't think I could." To tell the truth, I was still quite upset about this entire thing and my stomach was in knots.

"Come here love." I felt his hand on my shoulder, guiding me to the couch. "At least lie down for a while."

Not having much fight in me, I followed his lead and curled into a ball on the couch. "Join me then?"

He gave me an odd luck. "Sweetheart, it will be a tight squeeze."

Despite the bleak situation, I giggled. "We did conceive our daughter here."

Before Obi-Wan could respond, a loud groan came from the dinning area where Anakin was sitting. "I so did not want to know that."

Obi-Wan chuckled and ignoring Anakin's groans about how gross it was, he turned back to me. "Just get some rest."

I tired not to yawn, but as Obi-Wan gently touched my forehead, I found myself drifting off to sleep.

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

It was close to two in the morning when Siri Tachi arrived at our door. They were leaving. As Anakin gathered the bags, Siri came over to me.

"I'll take care of them. You have nothing to worry about Obi-Wan."

I nodded. "I know."

Siri smiled slightly. "I've only had a small debriefing. Is there anything in particular I need to know?"

I thought for a second. "Not really since Meagan and Anakin are familiar with Sasha's schedule. I have given Anakin strict orders to follow you as he would me."

"He won't try anything will he?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. He's extremely protective of Sasha and Meagan. He won't do anything that puts them in danger. He is bringing his studies along, but you probably won't need to remind him."

She raised an eyebrow. "He'll do it on his own."

"A bit, but Meagan will take care of any reminding."

Siri smiled again before speaking. "You'd best wake Meagan. We need to get going."

I nodded and turned to leave, but turned back to Siri. "You know I'm trusting you with my three most prized possessions."

"No harm will come to them." She said and picked up several bags that were by the front door. "I'll meet you in the hanger."

I simply nodded and knelt by the edge of the bed, shaking her shoulder gently. "Meagan, love, it's time to go."

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "I'll go get Sasha."

Then, moments later, with the rest of our things, we made our way to the hanger.

I settled Meagan and Sasha into one of the larger quarters on board the ship. I pulled out one of the beds and helped Meagan sit down. I then took Sasha into my arms.

Cradling her close, I took in her sweet baby smell, the feel of her soft skin, the touch of her light feathery curls on my arm. Leaning down, I gently placed my cheek on hers. "Don't worry my little one, you will safe and never forget that Daddy loves you." And only by sheer strength of will that I was able to lay Sasha in a crib in the corner of the room.

Then I turned back to my wife. "Everything will be okay Meagan."

She reached up, pulling me down besides her. "Be careful Obi-Wan."

Not being able to resist I pulled her close, treasuring the feel of her in my arms. "I will, knowing I have you and Sasha to come home to."

I felt her nod her head against me. "I love you."

I wiped her tears. "I love you too." Leaning down, I kissed her.

It was sometime later when Anakin cleared his throat, breaking apart our embrace. "Master Tachi wants to leave."

I nodded and stood up, helping Meagan settle down into the small bed. "Sleep well my love."

And then with one last kiss on my daughter's cheek, I found the courage to leave the room. I turned to Anakin as we reached the gangplank. "Take care of them for me."

He nodded. "Don't worry Master, they'll be fine. I won't let anyone hurt them."

I sighed, grasping his hand. "I know."

With that we made our goodbyes and I left the ship

Then, I watched as the ship took off, my eyes following every move until it disappeared completely from my sight. Sighing deeply, I leaned back against the wall, closing my eyes, trying to find some composure, to manage the emotions running through me. This just wasn't any mission, my entire life was aboard that star ship.

I felt Master Yoda put a hand on my shoulder for a few minutes in sympathy before leaving me alone. I didn't know how long I watched the night sky, but finally coming to my senses, I went back in to get a little sleep. For deep down inside I knew that in order to protect my wife and daughter I would need to get Caddock back into prison. The Council's sources were doing a good job tracking him down, but they didn't know Dexter. And I knew that Dexter, more likely than not, would know something they wouldn't.

AN: We hope and pray all of you had a good Thanksgiving and will have a good Christmas season....We ate entirely too much turkey and pumpkin pie!!! LOL.........Thanks again for continuing to read our story even though it's been a while since we posted the last chapter. It was a bit trying to put everything in there that needed to be with Caddock coming back into their lives. And you'll just have to wait and read to see if he gets a hold of Sasha or not.

**Gregdoreza:** To answer your question, the main reason that Meagan hasn't really told anyone about Palpatine or anything else is that the Jedi didn't want to know what their story in another galaxy was like. (See Part One, chapters 3 and 4) Meagan also began learning that our _Stars_ _Wars_ was different than the one that she was transported too. (For an example, the marriage rules are a bit different.) And of course, by this time, she's become a part of the Jedi, a part of this world, nearly forgetting what happens in Earth's _Star Wars _movies, especially since her marriage to Obi-Wan and the birth of their daughter. Feel free to e-mail us if you have any other questions and thanks again for reading and reviewing our story. We appreciate it!!!!

And now for our quotes

From _LOTR: The Return of the King_......"

"Just where do you think you're off to?"

"Not this time. This time you must stay Gimili."

"Hmm."

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves."

"Might as well accept it. We're going with you laddy."

And from _You Got Mail........_

"He couldn't possibly be the rooftop killer."

"Remember when you thought Frank was the uni-bomber?"

"Well.....that was different."


	45. Chapter Forty Five

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters,

belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted.

From Earth to Star Wars

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is somewhere over sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three plus years now.

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Tragedy has struck again when Caddock escaped from prison and wants his revenge by putting a price on little Sasha Kenobi8217;s head. And after several attacks the mother and daughter are taken from the Jedi Temple for their own protection while Obi-Wan chases down the pirate.

Chapter Forty Five,

Obi-Wan's point of view

After waking from a restless sleep, I headed into the shower thinking it would help clear my mind. It only worked somewhat as I could close my eyes looking straight into the fear instilled in Meagan's face shortly before they left the night before. And the innocence of my sleeping daughter. Why Sasha? She wasn't even a year old and she was still fighting for her life. Frustrated, I stepped out of the shower, not feeling much better. I went into the kitchen to find breakfast, but with my stomach in knots, I couldn't force myself to eat more than a few bites.

And pacing around the living room didn't help much and neither did trying to meditate. I slipped on my outer robe and utility belt, beginning to realize that the only thing that could help me was getting that pirate back into prison. And so I headed straight to Dexter's.

"Obi-Wan" Dexter greeted me only moments after I walked into his diner. "Good to see you alive" I couldn't help, but chuckle. "It's good to be back, but..."

"We can talk in my office" He immediately lead me toward a room in the back of the café, letting me know that he knew about the bounty on Sasha's head.

Once we were settled into his office and both had fresh cups of coffee in hand, Dexter spoke again. "I take it the Jedi know about the bounty."

I nodded. "And we are tracking down Caddock"

"You'd better hurry. Once I got wind of who that pirate was after, I've been following it more closely." He handed me a data pad, and looked right at me. "Obi-Wan, in some parts of the galaxy there is at least 50,000 on your daughter."

I felt my face grow pale. The one detail the Council didn't tell me was the amount Sasha was wanted for. "That will have every bounty hunter in the galaxy after her."

He nodded after taking another sip of his coffee. "That data pad has all the information I've been able to gather about Caddock and his whereabouts."

For the next few minutes, we sat quietly as I continued to study the information. "Where did he get all that money from?"

Dexter looked thoughtful. "That man has a lot of connections and might have just found someone, with a lot of money, that wants to get his hands on you just as badly."

I sighed, becoming more puzzled than worried when it hit me. The Sith, the one that was still out there, could very well be after my daughter. And I hadn't realized that I was speaking out loud until Dexter spoke again.

"Could be Obi-Wan, though where would they get that kind of money?"

"The Jedi aren't sure where the Sith is. He or she could be masquerading as someone else, able to get a hold of a lot capital."

"Everything you need to know is there." Dexter nodded and then asked. "Are they safe?"

I nodded, well knowing they were still on the way to the safe house. "Yes, and under Jedi guard."

"Good" Dexter nodded as there was a knock on the door. "I';m coming."

I stood to leave. "Thank you for your help. This information will make it easier to track Caddock down."

"Be safe my friend."Dexter gave me another hug as we left the office. "And bring that little one with you next time."

"I will." With that we said goodbye and I headed back to the Temple, wanting to get that pirate more now than ever.

When I palmed open the door to our living quarters, I soon discovered that both Garen and Bant were sitting on the couch, cups of coffee in their hands. "Just make yourself at home."

The two looked at each other before Bant spoke. "We're concerned about you."

"I'm fine."

"The Council has been looking for you." Garen spoke. "And when they couldn't locate you, they gave me the information on Caddock."

I raised an eyebrow. "They assigned you to it?"

He nodded, holding up a data pad. "They don't want you going after him alone."

"I figured they would assign others to it." I reached into my robes and pulled out a data pad. "I talked to Dexter."

Hints of smiles played on their faces, well knowing that Dexter seemed to have a pulse on most happenings throughout the galaxy. "What did he tell you?"

I sighed as I sat down in a chair. "For starters there is at least 50,000 on Sasha's head in some parts. Most of the information he gave me is where Caddock's connections are and where he's been seen and such."

"Where did he get the money from?" Garen asked, all serious now.

I sighed and leaned forward. "Both Dexter and I think he has a backer that also wants to get his hands on me." I paused as I glanced from one to the other. "Though I have a bad feeling that the Sith could be behind this."

"Are you sure?" Bant's voice was barely above a whisper.

"There is no evidence." I told them, deep in thought. "But it makes sense. I killed the Sith and if they wanted to get revenge, taking Sasha to raise her as a Sith to come back and go after Jedi, would be the perfect revenge."

Garen nodded. "We'd best get to work. The sooner we get this pirate behind bars, the better."

"And maybe he can lead us to the Sith." I grabbed the data pad that Garen had brought with him. "Let's get to work."

It was later that next evening when I was walking around the Temple that Master Yoda approached me. "Troubled you are. More than the bounty mmm."

I nodded, maybe he would have some insight concerning what we learned today. "I feel that there is something more behind this than just Caddock wanting revenge."

"Learned something new?" Master Yoda well knew how I, like my Master before me, found sources outside the Jedi norm. And more often than not, they were right.

"Caddock lost nearly everything he had when we brought down the pirate ring and now he put 50,000 on Sasha. He must be linked with someone that has that kind of money that wants to get his or her hands on me." Master Yoda remained in thoughtful silence as I continued. "And the only one that came to mind that would go to that much trouble would be the remaining Sith."

"Sith?" Master Yoda's head snapped up and his eyes were wide. "So, sure you are?"

"There's no evidence Master, but it makes sense. I killed one Sith and what better way for the Sith to show themselves again would be to take my daughter from me."

"Disturbing this is, right you could be." Master Yoda said, obviously distraught about this. "Meditate on this I will. Leave tomorrow you and Garen will. Bring Caddock alive, could lead us to the others."

"Yes Master." Glad that I had his approval to leave, I left the elder Master and went back to my quarters to pack.

Meagan's point of view

After spending several days on the ship, we finally arrived on the planet where we would be spending the next several weeks, until Obi-Wan and the other Jedi could bring in Caddock. After getting approval to leave the ship, I carried Sasha down the gangplank and walked the short distance to the cabin. Staring at it, it immediately reminded me of one my family owned back on Earth. Good sized, but felt warm and homey.

I explored the cabin, carrying Sasha while the others unloaded the ship.

It was sometime later when Siri Tachi came up to me. "Are you alright?"

I managed a nod as I shifted Sasha again. She was beginning to get heavy.

"Why don't you put her down? She'll enjoy exploring her new surroundings."

I raised an eyebrow, well knowing that this place needed to be baby proofed very badly. Glass figurines, lamps, crystals, and such. All within her reach. "Not until this place is baby proofed."

"Baby proof?" She cocked her head, looking at me with curiosity, but gazed around the room as I realized I used an Earth term. "Well, I guess this place isn't the safest for a curious baby."

I sighed, at least she knew what I was referring too. "Where's Anakin and have they brought the crib in yet?"

"Meagan, I finally found the crib." Anakin's voice came up from behind me before Siri answered the question. "Where do we want to put his?"

"Wherever my room is." I glanced to Siri, who would decide that.

"Let me show you two the room and Anakin can also sleep there if he wants to."

"I'll be there." He said, carrying the crib as he followed us down a hallway and into the main bedroom.

Siri soon left, leaving Anakin and I alone. Since Sasha was practically sleeping, I placed her down on one of the beds while we put the crib together.

"You look tired Meagan, you should get some rest. It's been a long day. We can baby proof the house later."

"I don't know if I can." I felt safe with the Jedi there, especially Anakin, but I was still worried about Obi-Wan. I couldn't loose him again, especially since we just built our relationship up again.

"Meagan, go on and get changed into something comfortable and I'll help you sleep."

Seeing a stubbornness in his eyes, I did as I was told, leaving him to get Sasha ready for bed. So, several minutes later, I climbed into bed, snuggling into the covers, wishing Obi-Wan was there.

"Sasha's fast asleep and I'll be in here with you all night." Anakin's voice was soothing and soft. I felt his hand touch my forehead and I soon fell asleep.

I slept through that first night knowing Anakin was just a few feet away. And it wasn8217;t until nearly nine that Sasha's cries awakened me. "It's alright. Mommy's here." I told her as I rose from the bed and padded over to the crib.

Picking Sasha up, I immediately noticed Anakin was gone. Knowing he was somewhere close by, I cradled Sasha close, trying not think about the fact that a pirate was after her. Sensing my emotions, Sasha started squirming. Sighing I put her down on the bed while I quickly sorted through the diaper bag, pulling out a clean diaper and clothes.

Seeing Sasha rolling over to a crawling position, I reached over to hold her still. "I know you want to go play, but Mommy has to change you first."

She giggled in response as she wiggled free, crawling over to the edge of the bed. "Oh no you don't." I had to make a quick grab for her before she fell off the bed. "Anakin."

He must have been standing on guard right outside the door for within seconds he stepped into the room. "Is she not behaving?"

I held Sasha down as she started reaching toward Anakin. "She won't hold still long enough for me to change her."

Anakin smiled. "I can provide the adequate distraction."

I gave him a grateful look. "Thank you."

So, it was only a few minutes later that Sasha was ready for the day and Anakin watched her while I vanished into the refresher to shower.

When I stepped out into the living room, I was immediately approached by Anakin, Sasha in his arms. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Did you feed Sasha?" I asked him, hoping that hadn't been waiting for me.

He nodded. "Yes, but you still need to eat."

I shrugged as I sat down on the couch, then reached up to take my baby. I'm not hungry."

He gave me a stern look. "You need to keep up your strength. At least eat some pieces of fruit."

I sighed. "Alright you win."

He smiled and went to go get me something to eat.

Obi-Wan's point of view

"Obi-Wan, you should get some rest." Garen told me as we were settling into hyperspace on our way to meet the Council's sources, a mixture of Jedi and some undercover cops that had worked with pirates before.

I shook my head, not knowing if I could sleep with everything that had happened in the last day or so. "I'm fine."

Garen just looked at me. "Look, we don't know what's going to happen, so we should got get some rest now. You especially."

I sighed, knowing he was right and Garen could be quite stubborn when he wanted to be. "I'll try."

He smiled as we went into our separate sleeping quarters. "That's all I ask."

And surprisingly I feel into a restless sleep quite easily. Until my mind came awake with a vision, one that contained Sasha.

"What do you two want?" A red headed woman answered her door and I knew instantly that this was Sasha as a grown woman. She looked too much like Meagan and too much of myself in her attitude for it to be anyone else.

Though, I couldn't make out the two standing at the door, I heard a male voice speak. "We would like to speak with you for a moment."

A shrug. "I guess you can come in."

The three settled into a small, undecorated room. I still couldn't make out the other two, though they both felt strangely familiar to me.

"And what do you want? I have plans you know."

The young man leaned forward. "Mara do you remember who your parents were? Or anything about them?"

Mara? Why was he calling her Mara? Her name was Sasha, who looked quite shocked at the question. "That wasn't the question I was expecting from you Farmboy."

The young man held up a locket, a gold one with faded lettering. The same one that I was wearing at this moment. "Because you look a lot like the woman in this locket."

He handed it to her then she opened it. She gasped as Meagan and Sasha's faces floated before her.

"Who are these people?" She asked as she closed the locket, figuring it between long fingers, trying to hide how shook up she was.

The other woman finally spoke. "The woman is General Kenobi's wife and the baby is their daughter."

The room lapsed into silence before Sasha asked. "What happened to them?"

The lady spoke again. "One time I asked my father about General Kenobi and he told me that the Jedi had once been married and they had a baby. Then when their daughter was close to a year old, she was kidnaped. And unfortunately his wife died trying to protect their daughter." The elegant lady paused before continuing. "General Kenobi and his apprentice looked for her for years, but all traces of the baby seemed to have disappeared. My Father also told me that they thought that the Sith took her."

Another long silence before my daughter spoke again. "And you think I'm this baby?"

Another glance before two nods. "You look two much like the woman in the picture not to be her daughter. And you were raised by a Sith Lord."

"What are their names?"

"Meagan was his wife's name and the young one was called Sasha."

"Mara's face went pale and she jolted nearly straight up. "Those names are familiar. Growing up in the Imperial Palace, I saw Vader now and then, though the Emperor always seemed to keep us apart. And more than once he called me Sasha."

The young man nodded. "You are Ben's daughter. I can finish your training. I can feel the potential in you."

"Mara" as they called her didn't seem to know what to do with this new found knowledge, though she did a good job of hiding it. "I'll consider it Farmboy."

"But you are the daughter of Jedi. Ben would want you to finish you're training. I'm sure they were already teaching you as a baby at the Temple."

My daughter stood up, obviously getting angry. "I appreciate learning about my parents, since I have no memories, but lay off. I'll think about it alright?"

The young man grinned as the two stood up, ready to leave. "Guess that will do for now."

More was being said as they left, but the vision was vastly fading away and I couldn't make it out.

I laid awake for the longest time, trying to decipher what I was seeing. Was this what was going to happen if we didn't get Caddock? That my daughter would be raised by Sith, not remembering Meagan or I. And who was this Vader and who was this Emperor? The questions swirled around in my mind, not letting me rest.

But one thing stood out. We couldn't let that pirate get his filthy hands on my baby. The galaxy's future seemed to have rested on it.

I paced around the small room where Garen and I were staying. For the past week and a half, we had met up with the team and were just observing. We had a fair idea of what Caddock was up to and where, but we had yet to see him. But worse yet was the darkness that came creeping in. The Sith was near. I could feel it.

And this waiting game could just get my wife and child killed.

And the vision I had was still gnawing at me. I had to do something. So, knowing that it was during the day where they were hide, I sat down in comm center and pushed in the numbers where I could reach them. I had to see them for myself and to warn them that the Sith were in this and that Sasha couldn't be taken by Caddock.

"Obi-Wan." Siri's face came over the frequency and I could hear the surprise in her voice. "I just finished updating the Council. I didn't expect to hear from you too."

The Council? Did something happen or did Master Yoda tell her what we suspected to be true.

"Everything's fine Kenobi." She paused as I sighed in absolute relief. "They were just making sure that we were settled and nothing has happened, nor do we sense anything remotely dangerous. And they wanted to tell us that your team has a fair idea of where Caddock is hiding."

"Siri." I leaned forward, she needed to know the seriousness of this issue. "I don't know if Master Yoda has even discussed this with the other Masters, but you need to know something." I took a deep breath and continued on. "I have a bad feeling that the Sith are backing Caddock since there is at least 50,000 on Sasha in some parts."

Surprise showed on her face. Are you sure?"

"There is no evidence, but know one else would want to go to this much trouble to get their hands on me and taking Sasha from us is the best way to get their revenge. And there is a darkness around here that makes me even more sure."

"And you think he's in close contact with this Sith now?"

"Maybe not now, but he has been at some point in time. We are hoping to get both of them before anything happens. And it will Siri, with that much money, every bounty hunter in the galaxy is on the outlook for her."

"Obi-Wan, only you, the team here and two Council members know where we are. They are safe." I know she was trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working very well. "Nothing is going to happen to them."

I shook my head, a deep dread settling into me. "Be on your guard Siri, these men have the highest connections I've ever seen. And if Caddock gets a hold of Sasha, they will be able to train another apprentice from infancy. The galaxy wouldn't survive it, especially with Sasha's potential."

Siri's face slowly went from the surprise and slight concern to a look I knew well. She was a warrior. And with that look, no more words were necessary. "Would you like to see them?"

Another reason for the call. I had to see them. "Yes."

Barely turning around she waved the door behind her open and yelled down the hallway. "Ferus go get Anakin and Meagan. Obi-Wan wants to talk to them."

Then a few minutes later they came in, Meagan holding Sasha in her arms. Siri moved from the chair so Meagan could sit down. We gazed at each other for several minutes as I could see Sasha reach out, trying to touch to me.

"Sorry, sweety, but Daddy's not exactly in the same room." She looked even more confused at the sound of my voice. "Are you two alright?"

She sighed, which well told me that she was worried. "We are settled, but I'm more worried about you."

I couldn't help but smile at that. "I'll be fine. There is a good number of us here. Garen won't let me go anywhere without someone else."

She visibly relaxed, shifting Sasha on her lap. She turned to the entire group. "Can we have some privacy?"

The shuffle of feet told me that they left, but I knew Anakin was most likely still in the room. "Sweetheart, I'm going to fine. Just stay close to Anakin, it's going to be alright." There was no way I was going to tell her everything. "As I was telling Siri, we have a good location on Caddock and will be bringing him sometime soon. You'll be home before you know it."

"I certainly hope so. I just don't want anything to happen to any of us."

I leaned forward. "It won't Meagan."

We talked for a few minutes as Sasha began to get a bit cranky. "I'd better go put her down for her nap." I hated to see her go, but Anakin needed to know what was really going on. "I love you Obi-Wan. Please be careful."

"I love you too and I will." With that she stood and left the room and seconds later Anakin sat down in front of me.

"What is it Master?" Meagan might have bought that line, but he obviously didn't.

"Anakin, listen to me very carefully." I told him through the message, downloading him everything. "I don't want Meagan knowing that we believe the Sith are behind this. She's been through enough."

"I understand Master." He told me, sensing I had more to say.

"And we both know that if Caddock gets his hands on Sasha, the Sith will have another apprentice." I leaned forward, looking into Anakin's eyes. "And we can't let that happen. I know you will protect them, but do so at all costs. And I am giving you my permission to use everything in your power to keep them safe, even if it means disobeyed Master Tachi's orders."

His eyes widened in shock as I continued. "I still want you to obey her, but if you believe what you're doing is the right thing to do to keep Meagan and Sasha safe, do it."

"Don't worry Master, I'll die before I let anyone touch a hair on their head." There was a strong conviction to his voice and I knew he would do exactly that.

"Be careful Anakin, I don't want to loose you either. You're just as much mine as Sasha is."

He grinned, the little boy he once was showing a little. "It will be alright Master. Just get Caddock off the scene and the Sith too."

"We will." I turned as I heard Garen calling for me. "I got to go. I miss you."

"I miss you too." Anakin said as the transmission closed.

I stared at where the image of Anakin was as Garen stepped into the room.

"How are they?" He asked, well knowing what I had been doing.

"Settled in and such." I sighed. "Though I told Siri and Anakin about the Sith. They need to keep up their guard."

"They'll be fine Obi-Wan." I nearly wanted to scream at how many times I'd heard that or worse yet, said it myself.

"I just hope that we can get Caddock and maybe even the Sith before they are found." .I turned to Garen, knowing I could trust him completely. "I have a bad feeling about this."

AN: Sorry about the enormous delay between postings, but hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner rather than later. We do hope you've enjoyed the exiting new edition of the story and please continue to review.

And now, here are the quotes:

From "Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King."

"How far is Minas Tirith?"

"Three days ride as the nisguil flies and we'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tail."

And from "Harry Potter and the Socerer's Stone"

"That's totally barbaric."

"That's wizard's chess."


	46. Chapter Forty Six

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted.

**From Earth to Star Wars**

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is somewhere over sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three plus years now.

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Tragedy has struck again when Caddock escaped from prison and wants his revenge by putting a price on little Sasha Kenobi8217;s head. And after several attacks the mother and daughter are taken from the Jedi Temple for their own protection while Obi-Wan chases down the pirate.

**Chapter Forty Six**,

**Meagan's point of view**

I watched Sasha crawl across the blanket towards her toys. We had been stationed at the safe house for about a week and a half now and so far there was no sign of trouble. But I was still afraid that something would happen to Sasha or Obi-Wan. We had heard from him again, but it was only to say that they had caught some of Caddock's associates, but the pirate still alluded capture. I could only pray that they could get him into custody before too many lives were lost.

"Meagan, are you alright?" Siri's voice broke through my thoughts.

I nodded, keeping an eye out for Sasha. "I'm fine."

The Jedi Knight smiled slightly, sitting down. It was a rather pleasant day, so we had ventured outside. Not to far away, Ferus and Anakin were sparing. "It's going to be alright."

"I know." I'd heard that so many times maybe it was finally beginning to sink in. "Sasha...no."

I reached across the blanket to grab Sasha, pulling her into my lap before she crawled to far away. She gave a cry protest, wiggling in my arms. Though she grew quite distracted as Siri lifted a toy and dangled it in front of her.

Sasha pulled herself up into a standing position, her small hands reaching out for the floating stuffed animal. Siri grinned pulling it away before Sasha could reach it. After a few minutes, Sasha fell back into my lap, cradling it close to her once Siri lowered it to her.

"She's going to be walking soon. She's standing for longer periods of time." Siri spoke several minutes later, her eyes watching Sasha play with the toy in my lap.

I rocked back and forth for a while. "Yes, she will. I just hope Obi-Wan's around when she does. He'll be so disappointed if he misses it."

Siri looked at me with sympathy. "You miss him uh?"

I had to blink back the tears. "The nights are the worst. We've spent a lot of time apart, but I've never gotten used to it."

"How are things going between you since the pirate mission?"

"Alright I guess." I sighed, frustrated. "It seemed just as soon as things started to get back to normal this happens."

Siri reached over and squeezed my shoulder in support. She was about to say something more when the boys came over.

Ferus threw himself down onto the blanket as Anakin reached down and took Sasha into his arms, tickling her. And as her cries of laughter filled the air, I couldn't help, but smile. Though I still had the strange feeling that something was going to happen.

* * *

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

I sighed as I stepped out of the shower after I got off duty. Things, to me at least, were moving so slowly. We had caught a few of Caddock's associates and we knew Caddock was in the immediate area, but we had yet to bring him into custody. And the Sith had been in the area at some point in time. The darkness was quite stifling, but not strong enough to announce a specific location or a current presence.

Sighing again, I laid down to get some rest. Though it was quite short lived as another vision came before me...

_The room was dark and a very old man sat by himself in a corner on what looked to be some sort of throne. Moments later, a door slid open and two guards entered, escorting someone between them._

_"And why am I being disturbed?" The man crackled as the darkness radiated from him._

_"Your highness, we've found the spy." One of the guards spoke, indicating the prisoner that stood between them._

_"Bring him forward and leave us." I tried to see past the hooded man, but couldn't make out any features as the guards followed their orders._

_"Yes sir." The two guards lead a young woman forward and despite the changes in her attire and hair, I knew at once it was Sasha. "She was armed with this."_

_One of the guards then handed over Qui-Gon's lightsaber._

_"So I finally get to meet the mysterious Jedi." The old man said after the door slid shut behind the guards._

_"Your highness." She greeted him rather cooly._

_The old man turned the lightsaber over in his hands. "A fully trained Jedi eh?"_

_Sasha didn't answer, but stood facing him._

_"You're training has been incomplete or you would have sought me out long ago."_

_"On the contrary, I allowed myself to be caught. My sole purpose is to take back what is rightfully ours. Your reign in darkness is over." Sasha's eyes blazed with determination. "Now step down."_

_The old man laughed. "You're underestimating the power of the dark side. Join me and I'll let you live."_

_"I don't think so. Step down old man."_

_By this time I deduced that this was the Sith we were looking for, who looked quite furious. "Who are you? And where did you get this weapon?"_

_Sasha smiled. "I thought you might recognize it. After all, it killed one of your apprentices on Naboo over thirty years ago."_

_The Sith looked surprised. "Impossible."_

_This time my daughter actually laughed. "Not for me. And I'm a fully trained Jedi Knight."_

_"Who are you?" He managed to yell as he stood up._

_"Sasha Cyrilla Kenobi." The air was even more charged. "My Father faked my death and trained me in secret. You might have managed to knock off the Jedi, but you still have yet to outwit my Father. I am alive and here to put an end to the Empire."_

_The two eyed each other as Sasha still stood tall and proud, ready to fight the darkness. And I couldn't have been more proud of her, but my mind was reeling from what this future could possibly be like. Do they actually take over the Republic?_

_Tearing my mind from the questions, I turned my attention back to the scene before me. I struggled to see what was happening as it faded from my view._

I sat up in bed gasping for breath, my mind searching fanatically for any sort of clue to if this would come true. Finding nothing and still wondering about the differences between both visions, I finally settled down enough to meditate.

* * *

**Anakin's point of view**

"Meagan, what's wrong?" I asked her several days after our picnic outside. She'd been acting strange lately, especially since this morning.

I watched her as she put Sasha into her crib for an afternoon nap. "I just have this horrible feeling that something's wrong."

I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Meagan no matter what happens I won't let anything hurt you or Sasha."

"I know." Meagan held onto me for another moment before letting go. "I think I'm going to take a little nap while Sasha is."

I nodded. "Good. It will make you feel better."

Meagan sighed before climbing into the bed. I watched her for several minutes before leaving the room.

"Master Tachi?" I approached her as I entered the living room where everyone else was. I didn't sense anything amiss, but Meagan's insights were sharp.

She looked up from her reading. "What is it Anakin?"

"I think something's going to happen."

The Jedi looked at me sharply. "What do you sense?"

"I don't sense anything." I told her as the other two in the room pretended not to watch or hear our conversation. "But Meagan has a feeling that something's wrong and though she can't always place them, she usually turns out to be right."

Siri well knew this and stood up. "Let's spilt up and search the area. Maybe we will find something. And Anakin look in and around the house. One of us still should stay close by."

I nodded and proceeded to search the house and a little bit outside. Finding nothing, I made sure Meagan and Sasha were still alright and sat down in the living area to wait. It didn't take the others too long to come up empty handed.

We all started doing other things, but kept our senses alert. It must have been only an hour or so later when we all felt the disturbance in the Force. Siri immediately stood, unhooking her lightsaber. "Anakin, go wake Meagan and hide her and the baby in the back room. Stay with them and keep quiet."

I ran down the hallway as I could her hear giving the others instructions. Entering the room, I shook Meagan awake. "Grab the baby."

Her green eyes grew wide, but she jumped up from the bed without a moment of hesitation.

As she took Sasha from her crib, I pushed some furniture in a little circle, making a protective area for them to hide, right in front of the closet. I helped Meagan climb over a chair, and hide her there, covering them with cloaks. "Stay quiet."

She nodded, cradling Sasha closer, but in her hands, picked up from somewhere, was a blaster. Then Sasha, obviously not liking being woke up, began to cry. Placing a hand on her head and reaching into the Force, I managed to put her into a Force sleep.

Seeing that they were safest as I could make them, I stood in the middle of the room, lightsaber out and ready. Nothing was going to happen to them. Not while I was here.

The roar of speeders filled the air, that soon followed the sound of the front door breaking down. As the next several minutes went by I could here the sounds of a fight, things breaking, gun fire, the hum of lightsabers. The other Jedi must have been holding them off since I hadn't heard the charge of rushing feet down the hallways.

But then came a new sound. The sound of speeders shooting at the house. The floor beneath me began shaking as I could nearly see the next round of fire heading straight towards us. Twisting around, I flew back to the corner, covering Meagan and Sasha as best as I could. I ducked my head as the debris flew and the flames that started to dance on the ceiling.

"Anakin, get them out of here." I barely heard Master Tachi's voice over all the noise.

Of course without a second thought, I helped Meagan up, picking our way across the room to the window. "Hold on." I told her as I reached out with the Force, bracing our descent.

We hid in the bushes for only a moment or two before I spoke, knowing we needed to leave. Now. "When I say so, I want you to run to the ship and get her started."

"What?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

I watched as the guy sailed around again. Knowing she had mere seconds, I gave her a push. "Go."

Sensing her short amount of time, she darted into the trees, vanishing from sight.

Igniting my lightsaber, I only had another few seconds before the speeder approached. Easily blocking his shots, I took a swing at him as he came by. Satisfied I watched as he flew out of control and into a tree.

Seeing the area was cleared for the moment, I took off after Meagan. As I ran to the ship, I could hear the engines already running. Good. I wasn't going to wait around for more reinforcements. I was getting them out of here now. Damn the consequences and besides, I was following my Master's orders anyway.

After entering the ship, I started to raise the gangplank and sprinted to the cockpit. Meagan, with Sasha in her lap, was just about finished bringing the systems up. Reaching across her, I easily brought up the weaponry, well knowing we just might need it. Nearly pushing Meagan out of her seat, I disenabled all communication systems. No one, not even the Council was going to know where I was taking them too. The only way they must have found us was through the communications that we'd made to the Temple and the other Jedi.

"Anakin, where are we going?" Meagan asked as she settled into the co-pilots seat, breaking my thoughts.

"Anywhere but here. I'm getting you two out of here now." Though I realized I needed to find a safe place for them. Naboo. We could hide there, temporally at least.

"But what about the others?" She asked as I flew low, aiming toward the ship that was sitting about half a mile from the cabin.

"They're fine." I said as we could see the three, not injured, rounding up the last of the bounty hunters. Though I didn't want to take any chances. And a few easy shots sent their ship into a blaze. And not wanting to wait around for a couple of hours before they decided where to place Meagan and Sasha next, and by that time the entire galaxy would know where they were, I flew off, heading straight towards open space.

Seeing no ships of any kind on the scope, I easily plugged Naboo's coordinates into the computer and sighed in utter relief as the stars began to blur.

"We're just going to leave them?" Meagan asked, astonished at my decision.

"They'll be fine." I assured her. "Besides by the time we could figure out where to take you to, that place would be swarming with bounty hunters."

"And we just left them unprotected with no transportation." She pointed out.

I could feel my face flame a bit. "It was either that or protect you and Sasha. And I promised Obi-Wan I would keep you both safe, no matter what."

Meagan sighed, adjusting Sasha in her arms. "We should at least let the Jedi know that we are alright."

I shook my head. "Absolutely not. I don't want them tracing us if at all possible. That's how they found us in the first place."

"But you are going to get into trouble."

I smiled at this one. "No I won't. First of all, Obi-Wan told me to keep you safe and do what I thought was necessary to keep you safe and Master Tachi told me to get you two out there. I was just obeying orders. And you and Sasha's safety is more important than anything."

"I don't think that's what Siri meant Anakin." Meagan was still kinda worked up and I was touched that she thought of me before herself. "And besides I can't let you jeopardize your career."

"They won't kick me out Meagan. Obi-Wan won't allow it, not when I'm guarding you two. The Council won't chance losing Sasha's potential, especially now."

Meagan sighed again and I could tell she wasn't going to protest this anymore. "I think I'm going to go put Sasha down somewhere and take a long hot shower. I'm not sure how much more of this..."

I rose and pulled them close, Meagan's teary voice making my own tightly controlled emotions come to the surface. "That sounds like a good idea. Find me if you need anything."

She nodded and left the room. I stood there for a moment before moving on to my next task. Contacting Padme. I didn't want to do this, but I needed some place secure to hide Meagan and Sasha. And she would know where to go and wouldn't tell a soul she had heard from us. Pulling out my comlink, I proceeded to completely rewire my comlink, making it a bit safer to use. And Padme's personal line was extremely hard to trace.

"Anakin." Her sweet voice was extremely soothing to hear. "What's wrong?"

I sighed, not quite sure how to explain all of this and I wanted to keep this short as possible. "I can't explain everything to you, but we need a place to stay for a while."

She nodded. "I still have access to the palace. You and Obi-Wan are more than welcome any time."

I shook my head. "That would be nice, but this is a very delicate matter and no one but you can know we are here."

She looked quite mystified. "Anakin what are you talking about?"

"Trust me Padme." I told her as she sighed. "This is very important. Two lives are at stack here. I'm protecting them and need a quiet place to hide them until the other Jedi can handle this."

She remained quite for a moment or two, trying to make a decision. Then she finally spoke. "My family owns a cabin in the high country. It's extremely remote. I was up there last weekend, working, so it's well supplied. Though you would be completely alone."

"That's perfect for the moment." I told her. "Where is it located? I want to fly directly there. Not that I don't what to see you, but their safety depends on secrecy."

Padme leaned over, pushing some buttons on her terminal. "I'm sending you the coordinates now. Though I should tell you a few things about this place that might help if you need it."

"That would be wonderful." I told her as I downloaded the location she sent.

"First of all, there is an emergency control panel that would send an alert out to me and Panaka if something were to happen. Please use it if need be and it's located under the kitchen sink. And second there is a passage way underground from a back room that leads into the forest. You can access it by pulling on Naboo History. It's located on the top shelf."

I tucked this information away for future use. "Thank you again Padme. I hope after all this is over, we can stop by to visit."

"That would be nice." She smiled, but quickly turned serious. "Be careful Anakin. And your secret is safe with me."

I nodded and we said goodbye. Shutting down the transmission, I once again, rewired the com link. I glanced over the ship's controls and once I found that everything was functioning normal, I headed through the ship to find Meagan.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I entered her room.

She was curled up in a corner, Sasha, still in the Force sleep, laying in her arms. "Considering I could have lost my baby I'm okay."

I sat down next to her, feeling just as scared that Sasha was still in grave danger. "I know. But we'll get through this."

"But what about Obi-Wan? He's going to find out about the attack. He's going to be so worried."

"I know, but I'm sure they know that we are all in one piece considering the fact I destroyed the other ship."

Meagan nodded her agreement. "I guess you're right, but I hate to think what he'll go through when he's told there's been an attack."

"He'll be fine." I told her, but reached out with the Force towards him, sending him the message that we were safe. As tired as I was, I had no idea if he would even get the feeling of our presence. But it was about all I could manage at the time. Though out loud, all I told Meagan was. "We're safe and sound now. Let's just get some rest."

With that, both of us, still sitting on the floor, drifted off.

* * *

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

"We're safe Master." Anakin's voice drifted through my mind while I was still meditating. I reached back across the Force, trying to locate him, but the connection was gone.

I repeated the words in my mind, getting the awful feeling that something had happened, but yet Anakin's words didn't rely bad news.

"Obi-Wan." Garen came into the room, a grim look on his face. "The Council's on the com..."

"There's been an attack." I just knew.

Garen stared at me in shock for a moment before asking. "How did you know?"

"Anakin was trying to contact me." I told him as we walked down a hallway. "Though all he told me was that they are safe."

Our conversation was interrupted as we came into the room and I could see some of the Council members through the holo. They soon told us what happened. The Council did assure us that Siri had gotten in contact with them, that they were safe. There was another Jedi team nearby that would bring them back to the Temple. And that Anakin took off with Meagan and Sasha, not only leaving the others alone, but also turning off all communication devices and the entire tracking system.

Though relieved that no one was injured or dead, I could tell that they were very displeased over Anakin's actions. However, I was sure Anakin was doing what he thought was right.

"Do we know how they were found?" Garen asked, interrupting my train of thought.

Master Yoda and Windu glanced at each other. "We believe that our com links were traced. The bounty hunters obviously have the skills to break into heavily coded transmissions."

"Maybe." I mused. "That Anakin realized this and turned off everything in order to prevent them being tracked again and allowing them to be kept safe."

Master Windu raised his eyebrows, glancing to Master Yoda before speaking. "That may be right, but he still left three Jedi to fend for themselves. Anakin acted rashly, not thinking clearly. We will review his actions later, however, he will most likely be put on probation."

"Probation?" I was infuriated. "He was following my orders. I told him to do whatever he had to do to keep them safe."

A quiet fell over the room and through the transmission. Finally after several minutes Master Yoda spoke up. "Encouraging rebellion I fear."

I took a deep breath before speaking again. The other Jedi in the room were dead silent, not wanting to get into this conversation. "There is a Sith after my daughter..."

"Thinking with your heart you are." Master Yoda interrupted me.

I bite my lip to keep from snapping back at him. "Maybe I am, but I also can't help but think of the consequences to the entire galaxy if the Sith can raise another dark Jedi straight from infancy. It wouldn't survive it."

The Masters gazed at each other and then back to us. Master Yoda gazed directly at me and held it for quite some time before speaking again. "Seeing things have you?"

Well knowing I couldn't get past this, I nodded.

Master Yoda sighed. "Talk alone we will. Give our orders to the team, Obi-Wan will."

With that the rest of the Council and the Jedi I was with immediately left the rooms. Then over the next few minutes, I described my visions to Master Yoda, wanting his opinion about them. I desperately didn't want them to come true, especially the parts about a Sith raising my baby.

"True these may be, or completely your fears as well. Too clouded the future is, but mediate on this I will." Master Yoda finally concluded a little while later. "Safe Meagan and Sasha are. Protect them Anakin will."

I couldn't help but agree with his words and began to feel much better. I then listened as Master Yoda told me to continue to track down Caddock and bring him back into custody. And now that the hideout had been discovered, to especially watch for nearly immediate removal. And after a few more instructions, the transmission concluded.

I quickly updated the others about what Master Yoda said concerning our mission before sneaking off to find someplace quiet. I settled down to meditate, but my thoughts stayed fixed on my wife and daughter. They'd been through so much lately and the only consolation I had was that Sasha was entirely too young to remember it all. And it was all my fault. I'd always known that being a Jedi meant that I had to make personal sacrifices. But was it right for me to nearly sacrifice Meagan and Sasha's lives because of the Order?

It was quite a long time before I finally went back inside.

* * *

**AN:**Hey everyone! We really hope that you have enjoyed this last chapter. We're sorry that it has been a little while since the last time we have updated. The main reasons for this is that Meagan and I did have started writing a Harry Potter story. It's titled The Women Loved by Two Men and we hope that you read and enjoy that story as much as the From Earth To Star Wars stories. And just to reassure you, this story will still be continued! We'll probably update one story, then do an update for the other one and so forth. Thanks again for reading and reviewing our stories. Have a great weekend.

**And now for our quotes**:

"How far is Minis Tirith?

Three days as the Nazgul fly's and you'd better hope we don't have one of those on our tails." _Lord of the Rings: Return of the King_

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain.

You like pain? Try wearing a corset." _Pirates of the Carribean_


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted.

**From Earth to Star Wars**

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is somewhere over sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three plus years now.

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Tragedy has struck again when Caddock escaped from prison and wants his revenge by putting a price on little Sasha Kenobi's head. And after several attacks the mother and daughter are taken from the Jedi Temple for their own protection while Obi-Wan chases down the pirate.

**Chapter Forty Seven,**

**Meagan's point of view**

"Meagan." I felt Anakin gently shaking my shoulder.

"Mm." I opened my eyes to see him holding a wide awake Sasha.

"Do you want anything to eat? I'm going to find something for Sasha and I.." He looked at me, clearly worried.

I didn't feel like eating, but knew for Sasha's sake I needed to keep up my strength. "Sure. Just give me a few minutes to wake up."

"I'll be in the gallery then." I nodded, then after a moment of hesitation, he left the room.

I sighed as I stretched out my muscles, feeling them stiff and sore from sitting on the floor for too long of a time. How much time had passed since the attack and where were we going? Suddenly wanting answers I quickly washed my face and brushed out my hair before going to join Anakin.

"Where are we?" Were the first words out of my mouth when I entered the room.

Anakin turned in his chair as Sasha was sitting in his lap already working on a bottle. "In hyperspace."

"I guess I asked for that one." I couldn't help but smile as I walked to the counter and took some fruit Anakin had found. "Let's try this one. Where are we going?"

"Naboo." He said, smiling slightly. "It was the only place I could come up with on short notice. And I know of a location we can hide safely till this is over or until we find someplace better."

I shook my head in disagreement. "Naboo is far too recognizable. We can't stay in Theed."

Anakin shook his head. "We're not. Padme once told me that her family owns a cabin in the high country and she uses it quite often to get work done. We'll be safe there since only a few select people know where it is located."

I thought on this while I ate, thinking it was safe as any other place. And if Padme felt safe there, we might be as well. "How long are you going to be there?"

Anakin shrugged slightly as he adjusted Sasha so he could eat. "Either until we find someplace better or when Caddock is brought back into custody. Though I think it'll be safer to stay in one place. We'll have to fuel the ship sometime soon and we can be traced that way."

I nodded. Naboo would be safe but would Caddock be able to figure that out?

Anakin smiled as if reading my mind. "It's very well isolated. And if lots of people could find it, Padme wouldn't go up there. We'll be safe."

I took a sip of water, conceding his point. "But how will we know when it's safe?"

Anakin smiled. "There's no doubt that Master Obi-Wan will find us when it's over."

I sighed. I had no doubt of that either, but I still didn't like this. But I trusted Anakin completely.

"I know Meagan." Anakin said quietly. "It'll be alright."

And after everything that had happened, I could only hope that he was right.

* * *

It was sometime the next day when Anakin piloted the ship down on to a small clearing in some woods. We powered down the ship and gathered what supplies we had and walked the short distance to the cabin.

To say it was very well situated, would be lying. The sight of the large cabin nearly sitting on the side of a mountain was breath taking. Hope began to settle into my heart. This place was very isolated. Who would think to look for us up here?

"You coming Meagan?" Anakin called me from the porch.

"I'm coming." I adjusted Sasha on my hip as I walked up the steps. "This place is amazing."

Anakin smiled as he opened the door. "Yea it is. I can see why Padme likes to come up here."

I just nodded in agreement as we settled into the cabin, not knowing how long we were going to be there. Though I felt safe, I still couldn't help but worry about my husband and how long would our supplies last us.

We soon discovered that the cabin was well supplied with food, other necessities, and even some clothing. Anakin thought that Padme must have been up here working recently. And though the food would last a while, I wasn't quite sure if the clothes and diapers for Sasha would. Anakin did mention that he thought there was a small mountain village around here somewhere, maybe fifty miles or so. If worse came to worse, we could go there and restock what we needed.

"Meagan?" Anakin's voice broke my thoughts. "Are you alright?"

I nodded as I watched Sasha crawl over to Anakin, grabbing a hold of his pants, pulling herself up to a standing position. "I'm fine. Just wish all this was over with."

"It will be soon." His voice was assuring as he pulled out a raddle from his pocket then dangled it out in front of Sasha. "I'm sure that they have everything under control."

I collapsed onto the sofa, not really answering him though we both knew that he was probably right. I watched quietly, somewhat dozing, as Anakin played with Sasha and I couldn't help but wish that Obi-Wan was here with us.

Despite a bit of worry about what was going on elsewhere and a bit of doubt that we were completely safe here, the days passed by rather quickly.

* * *

"Meagan, how about if we go on a picnic?" Anakin suggested one bright day right about the noon hour.

"Sounds wonderful and some fresh air will do us some good." I told him, immediately liking the idea.

"Which way shall we go?" I asked as we stepped off the front porch.

Anakin held a blanket, along with our basket of food. "This way."

I followed him down a path that led to a beautiful field with all kinds of wild flowers. And behind was an exquisite waterfall that rivaled Niagra Falls. I sighed as I gazed toward the rugged mountains surrounding us. Oh how I missed them. So much like Earth.

"Come on Meagan, I'm famished." Anakin said as I glanced down to find the blanket spread out in front of me.

I settled down, Sasha seemingly knowing that lunch was about to be served, sat quietly in my lap. "Me too."

Then we ate, mostly in the quiet, both reflecting on the beauty surrounding us. The combination of everything gave me a sense of peace, of serenity that I hadn't before. And Sasha had a great time being outdoors and especially watching as Anakin played with those rather large armadillos.

"Did you see that?" Anakin picked up Sasha, twirling her in arms as she shrieked with delight. At least one of us wasn't that affected by recent events. "Let's walk around shall we?"

He put her down in front of him and held her small hands in his, guiding her forward. Sasha took close to half a dozen steps before plopping back down, telling us she'd had enough for now.

"One of these days, you'll be doing this on your own." Anakin told her when they settled back on the blanket. "She's getting so much more steady. It won't be long before she takes off on her own."

I sighed, well knowing once Sasha wanted to, she wouldn't be walking, but running everywhere. "I just hope that she waits till Obi-Wan returns. He won't want to miss her first steps."

Anakin glanced down at her nearly sleeping form in his lap. "I think she'll wait for him, but I think she's about to ready to take her afternoon nap."

I smiled at the peaceful form of my daughter. "We'd best get back then."

He nodded before we cleaned things up and headed back to the house for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Anakin's point of view**

We'd only been at Padme's hideaway for about a week when the once calm Force waves began spiking with warning and dread. Something was terribly wrong. Was Obi-Wan in trouble? Or had someone actually found us?

Before alerting Meagan, I stretched deeper into the Force feeling a darkness, an evil that I hadn't felt since being in Caddock's presence. I didn't know how, but he had done the unthinkable and found us.

"Anakin's what's wrong?" Meagan had come into the room, obviously feeling the same thing.

"Take Sasha and run." I told her as I unhooked my lightsaber, grasping it tightly with my right hand. "He's found us. Take the secret passageway to take the ship and go."

Her eyes went wide with fear even as she protested my commands. "Anakin I can't leave you."

"Meagan, go." I yelled, running into the kitchen and hit the emergency call button that Padme had told me about. "I'll be fine. Save yourself and Sasha."

That seemed to motivate her and she dashed down the hallway to their bedroom. She had just run into the back room that would lead her to safety as Caddock burst through the front door.

"Well, well, well. We meet again kid." He sneered as a cold darkness began seeping into the room behind him. "This should be easy. A Padawan will be easier to dispose of than his Master."

I was determined to end this now. Or at least give Meagan enough time to get to safety. "You didn't dispose of him. You just think you did when he outsmarted you."

I could see that Caddock was holding a blaster but knew that there would be more weapons on him.

"But this game isn't over with yet kid. I'll win it with you and his little wife dead. And that brat will be all mine."

I could feel a rush of protective anger, giving me energy for the coming fight. "Over my dead body Caddock."

"So be it Jedi." He sneered and began firing at me.

Without a moment's hesitation I ignited my saber and easily blocked the shots. However, his movements were too quick for me to get a good swipe at him.

"You're quite good kid." He told me as we danced around each other and the furniture in the room. "You'll give me a good fight before I kill you."

I eyed him, trying to predict his next move. He obviously was trying to trip me up somewhere. Well it wasn't going to work. "No I think you're just procrastinating getting killed yourself."

With a roar of anger, he threw himself towards me, knocking both of us of our feet in a tangle of limbs. I let out a grunt of pain and frustration as I felt the air leaving my lungs as we landed on the hard floor, my lightsaber flying out of my hand.

We tumbled over each other and I somehow managed to kick the blaster out of his hands where it landed across the room. Knowing this was getting me nowhere, I twisted slightly, avoiding Caddock's hands heading towards my neck and got back to my feet.

I eyed my lightsaber lying near the doorway and just as I reached out my hand to call it to me I felt more than saw Caddock's next move. Reacting purely on instinct, I turned, grabbing Caddock's wrist to disarm him. Though a sharp pain to my arm told me that I hadn't been quick enough as he managed to at least slice a bit through my arm with his knife.

"I'll take a piece or two at time if I must." He sneered with glee, obviously feeling that he would win.

I gritted my teeth in effort to control the pain and focus on the fight. I wasn't about to let him see it as I launched myself towards him. With my good arm, I reached for his, struggling to get a hold of his knife. Though as I was about to get it, I felt a sharp pain up my back as Caddock rammed us against the wall which was soon followed by something shattering over my head.

I fought the blackness as Caddock brought the hilt of the knife over my head. I briefly thought of Meagan, Sasha and Obi-Wan before blacking out. I had failed them.

* * *

**Meagan's point of view**

**Goes back to just before the fight starts**

Doing as I was told I took Sasha and ran into the back room. Searching frantically, I pulled on a book, hoping that it was the right one. I nearly fell over in utter relief when the entire panel swung open in front of me. Balancing Sasha on my hip, I stepped through, hearing the front door burst open. I wanted to run back to fight, but I had to protect my baby. So I did the only thing I thought I could do.

After nearly slamming the door back shut, I ran as hard as I could. Tears nearly blinded my vision in a tunnel that was nearly black as midnight. The only light was the one at the end that signaled the start of the forest. And I didn't even stop there, but ran through the woods, trying to find the ship.

Luckily the tunnel emptied not too far from where Anakin landed and I easily ran up the gangplank and straight into the cockpit. I was just about to start the engines when a wave of pain washed over me as Sasha began wailing. I closed my eyes and then glanced towards my daughter. Even though her own life rested in the balance I couldn't just leave Anakin. He was just as much my family as my own flesh and blood.

Making a spilt second decision to return, I secured Sasha in the ship and ran back to the house. Unless Anakin had already ended this, I was going to. Now. This damn pirate had made my life a living hell. And he was going to get it.

I slowed down as I reached the end of the tunnel and stepped back through, being quiet. Then I crept down the hallway, leaning against the wall just outside to where they were fighting. And I heard a voice.

"Well, kid you did put up a good fight, but you're just no match for a war toned pirate."

My blood boiled with anger. That man nearly killed my husband, wanted to take my baby and had now just severely injured or even killed Anakin.

"Say goodbye kid."

That was the last straw and I stepped into the room, seeing it destroyed with Anakin laying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding. "Leave him alone."

The pirate turned, his eyes going wide with surprise, but then soon turned to glee. "Ah, you must be the little wife. I've heard so much about you. Though you've made quite a mistake coming back. I'm just going to kill you anyway."

Though I was fighting fear at the sight of him, my anger grew. I had just about had it with him. "You'll pay for this Caddock and everything you've done to my family."

He took several steps towards me, a snarl forming on his lips. "And you're going to do this when I've already beat your pathetic Jedi husband and his Padawan? Don't make me laugh."

"You're not going to be laughing when you're dead." I batted back at him hoping to buy some time as I searched frantically for a way to defend myself and kill him at the same time.

"I won't be dead." He said, evil shining in his eyes as he came toward me. "Though I think I'm going to have some fun with you before I kill you."

Not seeing it coming, Caddock threw me down to the ground, tearing at my clothes. Struggling beneath him, I kicked and twisted and turned. Doing everything I could to get this man off of me.

Then in a surge of pure anger and pain at the thoughts that everything was about to be taken from me, I gave Caddock a strong Force shove and he fell off me. I quickly got to my feet, as I could see the pirate rising from the floor, seething in anger.

"Quite feisty aren't you?" With that he launched himself towards me.

My mind screamed no, that he wasn't going to cause my family any more pain, that he wasn't going to take my baby from me. This was going to end now and by my own hand. So, in less than a second, I stretched out my arm, calling the weapon to my hand. I turned and plunged the glowing blue blade deep into Caddock.

Pain filtered across his face followed by surprise and shock. I watched as he fell over, dead. I threw down the hilt of Anakin's light saber and ran across the room to where he lay.

"Anakin, can you hear me?" I knelt down by his side and started to examine him. He was still out cold, but alive. I frantically searched around for a cloth and finally started cutting down the curtains to wrap Anakin's bleeding arm. After that was completed I quickly gave him a once over and found mostly scraps and bruises with a rather large bump on his head, but luckily it wasn't bleeding.

Anakin needed medical help and I obviously couldn't stay here. I bent down to try to carry him to the ship but found I could only drag him. And that wouldn't help matters at all. Leaving Anakin there, I headed back to the ship and found Sasha, crying and upset but in one piece.

For long moments I held her close, soothing her, tears sliding down my cheeks at knowing this was over. No one was going to harm her now.

And since Anakin had disenabled all communications, I went back to the cabin hoping that I could somehow contact the Palace in Theed and get some help. I checked on Anakin and found him still unconscious. And after placing Sasha in a crib, I started hunting over the house for anything that I could use. I was so intent of trying to find something that I completely missed the sound of approaching vehicles.

It was only when I heard voices that I realized that we were not alone.

"How many were up here?" One said as I crawled around a counter, not wanting to be seen, not until I discovered their purpose here or what I could do to protect Anakin and Sasha.

"Not sure. All the Senator told us was that Jedi Skywalker was protecting someone and using the Senator's place as a hideout." The voice sounded familiar to me. "Is he alright?"

"There's a lot of blood, but I don't think he'll die from the injury. The other one is dead though, ran through with the kid's saber."

Just then Sasha's crying sounded through the house breaking the conversation as someone carried her into the room.

"I found her in another room Captain Panaka."

I immediately stood, feeling instant relief. Everything would be fine now. "You can give me my baby."

The men turned in surprise and the one handed my daughter over to me.

"My lady, I had no idea you were up here too." Panaka said, obviously recognizing me, his eyes wide with surprise.

I smiled slightly. "It's rather a long story and Anakin needs help."

Panaka nodded and turned to his men, giving them commands. "Is there anyone else that was here?"

I shook my head. "I'll need to get our things and we have a ship in the woods."

Panaka nodded as a few men escorted the stretcher, which contained Anakin out of the building. "I'll make sure those things are taken care of. You go on ahead to the Palace."

"Thanks." With that I turned and left, never wanting to see this place again.

* * *

The ride back to Theed didn't seem to take that much time, though I just sat by Anakin's side, praying that he would be alright. But I did have some time to think about what happened, that I had actually killed someone, in anger. Was it the right to do what I did? Was it of the darkside though I was acting in self defense?

"Ma'am?" I heard a voice speaking to me. "We're arriving at the Palace."

I nodded and stood up, stretching my muscles. I turned to the seat next to me and picked up Sasha. "I'm assuming you're taking Anakin to the med center."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded as a few of them prepared to leave the ship. I followed, not wanting to be left behind.

As we entered the med center, I was directed to a room where I could wait while they checked out Anakin. I sat down and waited, cradling Sasha close, comforting her as much as I could, while wishing Obi-Wan was there to comfort me.

"Oh Obi-Wan." I reached through our bond, not really expecting to reach him completely. "Where are you? I need you so much." I could feel the tears on my cheeks as I closed my eyes. "Please come to me. I need you."

Still quite upset over things, I continued to reach for him and it seemed like forever when I felt a warm wave of love wash over me. I could almost make out his words of comfort, of love as I could nearly feel his strong arms around me, holding me close. "Hang in there my love. We'll be there soon."

I was trying to respond to him when someone was calling me. "My lady are you alright?"

My connection to the Force and Obi-Wan was gone instantly as I glanced up to find some medical personal standing in front of me. "I'm fine. How's Anakin?"

"He's still unconscious since he has a concussion. We've stitched up his arm, put some bacta patches on it, but it should heal just fine. He has lost a lot of blood, so it will take him a couple weeks till he gets back to normal."

I sighed in relief. "When can I see him?"

The two glanced at each other then back to me. "Not at the moment. Why don't you go get some rest yourself and come back later?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but the med tech continued. "One of our staff will be checking on him constantly and we'll notify you if there are any changes in his condition or if he happens to wake up."

Since I couldn't find a fault in that argument, I allowed myself to be escorted to a guest suite in the Palace with a promise that someone would bring some things for Sasha. I barely managed a thank you as I laid Sasha down on the bed.

She immediately curled into the pillows and fell right to sleep. Yawning, I barely even remembered taking off my shoes and outer clothing before settling down next to my daughter and succumbing to sleep.

* * *

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

I awoke with a start, a pain slicing up my arm. Anakin. I reached out across our bond, feeling the second he slipped into unconsciousness. They'd been found again. Would they be okay? I had to find them.

I rose from the bed and was dressing when an intense anger hit me, making my knees nearly buckle beneath me. "Meagan love where are you?" I tried to find her but our connection was filled with anger and pain, making it nearly impossible to get a hold of her. Though I got the briefest glimpse of a mountain cabin.

"Anakin wouldn't have that much time deciding where to go." I thought as I finished dressing and then went to find Garen. "And who would he have gone through to find a place like that on short notice?"

Naboo. It came to me instantly. They were on Naboo.

I palmed the door open to Garen's room, shaking his shoulder. "Garen, wake up, I need you to come with me." He sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as I continued. "Caddock found them. They're on Naboo."

Garen didn't even question my judgement as he jumped up, dressing quickly. "Are they are right? Can you tell?"

I shrugged lightly. "Anakin's unconscious, that much I know for sure. And I had sensed intense anger from Meagan, but beyond that I'm not sure of anything."

Garen nodded as we left where we were staying. "Let's go round up the others. We might need help."

I shook my head, not wanting to delay any more than necessary. "We don't have much time."

He stopped for a second, as if deciding something. "Let's at least find who's ever on duty and let them know what's going on."

I conceded the point as we found Ren and a couple other under cover cops. Ren decided to come with us, while the rest would alert the others to what had happened. So, thankfully, it wasn't that much later when we left the planet, heading straight towards Naboo.

"I'm going to contact Senator Amidala. She might have an idea of where they were staying." I told them once safe in hyperspace.

Garen and Ren glanced at each other, but didn't say anything as I made contact with the planet. Unfortunately, for reasons unknown I wasn't able to get a hold of her. Nearly cursing underneath my breath, I made my way back to a quiet spot to meditate.

* * *

**Padme Amidala's point of view**

"My lady." I turned as I heard Panaka come into my office. I'd been waiting for what seemed like hours to get his report.. "We brought them back along with their ship and belongings."

"Is An...Padawan Skywalker and the others alright?"

Panaka sighed briefly before answering. "Skywalker will be fine, though he is in the med center with minor injuries." He paused before continuing. "It came as quite a shock to find Meagan Kenobi and a baby with him."

I sat there for a moment, quite shocked as well. Though my mind was already asking. "You mean he was protecting Meagan? Who attacked them?"

"There was a body that we've identified as that pirate that recently escaped from prison." He started out as I started to process this new information. "Though neither has confirmed it, I'm assuming he was after them."

"Poor Meagan." I mused to myself while Panaka awaited his orders. "Unless I'm off, that would be the same pirate that nearly killed Obi-Wan several months ago. That almost makes sense to go after his wife and child..."

"My lady?" Panaka finally interrupted my thoughts.

"Where is Meagan?" I asked, becoming more business like.

"They were giving her guest quarters so she could get some rest. She seemed to be handling everything okay but was understandably shook up a bit."

I nodded. "Has anyone contacted the Jedi Council?" After all, somebody must have been after him.

Panaka shook his head. "No, you are the first we've updated to."

"That's fine Captain. I'll take care of it from here." I paused as I thought of something else. "Though if you could make sure Meagan has what she needs for Sasha."

"I'll have someone take care of that it if it hasn't already been done."

"Thank you for all your assistance in this matter." I told him. "And after I finish with the Jedi Council, I'll go check on them."

"Your quite welcome my lady." Panaka bowed and left the room.

Not missing a moment, I swivelled in my chair and punched the intercom. "Dorme can you get me the Jedi Council? You can inform them that this is about the Kenobi's and Anakin Skywalker."

"Right away my lady." If she was surprised she didn't sound like it.

I busied myself with some paperwork until Dorme alerted me that she had the Jedi Council on the comlink. Anxious to hear what was really going on, I activated the connection.

"My Lady it is quite a surprise to hear from you." Master Windu greeted me. "Your assistant told me that you know something about the Kenobi's and Skywalker."

I nodded, telling them what had happened, all that I knew of anyway. "Though I have yet to see any of them, I've been assured that Anakin will recovery and that Meagan and Sasha have been given quarters."

As I finished my narrative, one of the Jedi turned to another one, speaking quietly for a moment or two before turning back to me. "Thank you for contacting us. And if it's not too much of a bother could they stay at the Palace for a while? It could be several days till another Jedi team can get to Naboo to escort them back to the Temple."

Well, I had wanted an explanation as to what was really going on, but it was more than obvious that I wasn't going to get one. "They are quite welcome here for as long as they need a place to stay."

He smiled slightly before concluding the conversation. "Someone will contact you again when the Jedi get closer to Naboo."

I nodded. "That will be fine Master Windu."

After saying goodbyes the transmission ended. I sat there for a moment or two before leaving my office, heading straight towards the med wing of the Palace.

I watched Anakin, still unconscious, for several minutes. I gently touched his cheek, amazed at how much he had changed in the past year. He was certainly more man than boy now.

I sighed, wishing I could do more, I headed out, asking the techs to notify me the second he regained consciousness.

I quickly walked through the palace till I arrived at the quarters where Meagan was. Knowing they might be sleeping, I palmed open the door and stepped through quietly. I immediately spotted the crib where Sasha was playing quite happily. I couldn't help but smile at how big she was getting. Of course, I hadn't seen her since she was only a few months old and she must have been getting close to a year old now.

"Padme." I turned at the sound of my name to find Meagan coming from the direction of the refresher.

"Meagan." I went to her and greeted her with a hug. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better, but I'll be okay." She pulled away and her eyes told me how hard the last several months had been on her. "I can't thank you enough for allowing us to stay here."

I smiled. "You're quite welcome."

We talked for a few more minutes, me mostly updated her about Anakin's condition, what the Council had told me and letting her know if she needed help with Sasha, we could help her. Though it was becoming quite obvious that she wasn't going to talk about what happened and clearly wanted to be left alone.

"Let us know if you need anything."

She smiled slightly, cradling Sasha against her. "I will."

With that I went back to my office, still wondering what had happened up there.

**

* * *

****Meagan's point of view**

The next days or so passed by nearly in a daze. I still wondered if there was any consequences to what I did. Would the Council punish me in some form? What would Obi-Wan think? Was I in danger of turning to the darkside?

I sighed as Sasha pulled on my hair to get my attention. At least she seemed to be getting back to normal. I was almost still in shock and Anakin was still unconscious. "Alright Sasha, we'll get something to eat."

After feeding Sasha and putting her down for an afternoon nap, I paced around the bedroom, wanting some fresh air. Though Padme stopped by frequently and said she or one of her handmaidens could watch Sasha, but I wasn't quite ready to let Sasha out my sight yet.

I just hoped Obi-Wan would get here soon. I wanted to make sure he was okay and he'd want to know how Anakin was doing. And I needed him.

I sighed, wanting to go home, wanting my mother, needing someone to comfort me. Anything to help me deal with this. I stifled a cry, not wanting to wake my daughter. With a sigh, I sat down on a chair, trying to reign in my emotions.

I had somewhat calmed down when Sasha started crying and trying to climb out of the crib. Concerned, I rose and went to pick her up. "What's wrong honey? What do you sense?"

Sasha started wiggling in my arms making it hard for me to hold her. It was obvious she was trying to tell me something. I could feel her stretching out with the Force, connecting to someone...Obi-Wan.

I immediately rushed out of the room, going straight for the hanger. I arrived there just as the gangplank of a ship was lowering and Obi-Wan started to leave the ship. Our eyes met and held before we sprinted into each other's arms.

"Oh Obi-Wan." We clung to each other for long moments, Sasha in between us, her small face snuggling into his cheek.

"Meagan..." I could feel his lips making trails across my face before finding my lips. He gently wiped the tears as we pulled away from each other. Then without saying another word, he tucked both Sasha and I under his arm, leading us back into the Palace.

**AN:** Weren't expecting that were you? LOL...anyway, we do hope you've enjoyed this next chapter in our saga and will let us know what ya'll thought about it. Since all the hype of the last movie, we've seemed to have gotten a bit more inspiration back into our story! We can't wait to see it. We have tickets for a show tomorrow!

Enough of that...here's our **quotes for the chapter**:

_LOTR: Return of the King_...on of our fave's scene...Go girl power...

"You fool. No man can kill me. Die now."

"I am no man!"

And from..._Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_.

"Oh, Harry if you die down there, your welcome to share my toliet."

"Oh, thanks Myrtle."


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted.

**From Earth to Star Wars**

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is somewhere over sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three plus years now.

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Tragedy has struck again when Caddock escaped from prison and wants his revenge by putting a price on little Sasha Kenobi's head. And after several attacks the mother and daughter are taken from the Jedi Temple for their own protection while Obi-Wan chases down the pirate.

**Chapter Forty Eight**

**Third person: Undisclosed Location**

"What is thy bidding my Master?" Count Dooku stepped through the door, then bowed to his Master.

"Tell me everything you learned about what happened on Naboo." The Sith Master spoke slowly, weighing the words in his mind.

"Caddock is dead my Lord. " Count Dooku started out. "You were right in believing that young Skywalker would take them to Naboo and they were at the Senator's hidden lake house. He must be more powerful than we've foreseen, for Caddock was killed by his lightsaber."

"The woman and the child?" The old Sith nearly growled.

"Completely unhurt and under guard in the Naboo Palace. I'm assuming that Skywalker or the Senator has contacted the Jedi and they will be arriving there soon." Dooku paused trying to gauze the look of pure displeasure on his Master's face. "What are your plans my Lord?"

The Sith Lord sat there for long moments of deep thought. He wanted to get his hands on that child more than anything, except for maybe Skywalker. But right now he'd lost his way to her. Having Caddock go after her, as to cover the real motives, was a brilliant plan. But that damn pirate had the unfortunate luck of being killed even after the price on Kenobi's head would almost assure him of her capture.

He knew what he wanted, but knew there was no way that he could get a hold of her without tipping the Jedi off to who he really was or to his plans of turning her into a Sith and eventually taking over the entire galaxy. But the timing wasn't quite right. Unfortunately he was nearly forced to let her go for now.

"Take the bounty of Kenobi's head." The Sith finally spoke again. "I don't want to show my hand quite yet. Another avenue to get her will come later."

Dooku nodded and bowed. "Yes my Lord."

The Sith sat there for a long time after Dooku left, seething. Damn Kenobi. First his apprentice on Naboo and now this. And his wife was no better. There was not doubt in his evil calculating mind that she had been sent here for a reason. Though yet to all be revealed, he knew without a doubt that it had something to do with the child. And if he had to kill the great Obi-Wan Kenobi and the child's mother, so be it. He wanted her before her destiny was revealed and then she would belong to him. Then nothing would stop him, not with the power of Kenobi and Skywalker behind him. The galaxy would all be his.

* * *

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

I watched as Meagan put Sasha down on the crib, my heart painfully aware that I nearly lost them all. Though my mind was still whirling. Caddock was dead, but there still was a bounty on her head. And there was still a Sith that wanted my daughter.

"Obi-Wan what's going to happen?" Turning towards me, Meagan was nearly in tears.

I pulled her close, enjoying the feel of her in my arms. "It's going to be alright. Anakin's still out cold, but he is in a healing trance now and will wake up soon."

She sighed, obviously frustrated. "I know that, but what about the bounty on Sasha's head? And is Anakin going to get in trouble for taking off….."

She would have continued, but I put a forefinger on her lips, silencing her words. I knew there was more underneath her worry. "What happened up there?" The only report I got was that Anakin was injured while Caddock was dead.

Meagan became utterly still and looked down. "It wasn't Anakin that killed him, but me." I listened as she told me exactly what happened with her ramming Anakin's saber through the pirate. Though I wanted to applaud her efforts, she needed comfort and assurance more than anything else.

"Honey, you were acting in self-defense. There was nothing else you could have done but what you did. He would have killed Anakin, you and then taken Sasha. You did nothing wrong." We were sitting on the small couch by now and I pulled Meagan closer to me, gently tracing a finger across her cheek.

She still looked doubtful, but wasn't resisting my touch. "But I killed him in anger. Shouldn't that be grounds to kick me out or something."

"No my love, though you might want to meditate with Master Yoda to help you let go of any lingering anger. We all get angry, but it's when you constantly allow it to rule all your actions and act in purely selfish reasons that get you into trouble. That's the mark of the dark side." I paused as I could see it sinking in. "You did act in anger, but your motives were pure and in defense of those you love. You have a wonderful heart Meagan."

She snuggled closer against me and we just held each other for quite some time before talking again. We then got some dinner and settled in for the night. Somehow I even managed to convince her to let Garen watch her so we could be alone.

"Goodnight my little Jedi." I kissed her cheek as I placed her in the crib that we moved into the suit Garen and Ren were staying in. "Daddy loves you so much."

She yawned a little before tucking her favorite teddy bear beneath her chin and succumbed to sleep.

"She'll be fine." Garen's voice was soft. "I won't let her out of my sight."

"I know." I reached over and turned the light off that was sitting nearby. "Thanks again….."

"Don't mention it." Garen waved it off as we stepped out of the room. "Go on. I'm sure Meagan is waiting on you."

I didn't hesitate to go on down the hall to find Meagan brushing out her hair.

"Is she asleep?" She asked when I came to stand behind her, slipping my arms around her waist.

"Nearly the second after I put her down into the crib." I tightened my arms around her. "She was quite tired with most of the Palace fussing over her."

Meagan turned in my arms, scuffing slightly. "As long as they don't leave the room with her."

"She enjoyed the attention." I mumbled, leaning down, touching my lips to her soft skin. "You smell wonderful."

She pressed herself closer to me, her fingers tracing the beard that I was growing back. "You're growing it back."

"Do you mind?" I hadn't thought to consider what she might think when I stopped shaving.

She shook her head, her lips hovering above the cleft in my chin. "Actually I find it quite sexy."

"Do you?" I asked quietly, not taking my eyes off her.

I could barely make out her answer as I titled her chin up, pressing a deep kiss on her sweet lips. Several minutes later, I waved the light of with the Force and carried her to the bed.

* * *

**Anakin's point of view**

I slowly opened my eyes to a white stark room. Where was I? What happened to... The cabin. Caddock had found us. Meagan. Sasha...

I sat up in bed, my head swimming. I took a deep breath trying to clear the fog I was in. I had to find them. What if Caddock had them? Ignoring the pain, I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Seeing that I had several iv's attached to my arm, I started to pull them out, followed by loud beeping noises.

I managed to make it to my feet, still swaying a bit and heading towards the door when I was intercepted.

"Easy there." One of the techs put a hand on my shoulder, trying to get me back to the bed. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"No." I struggled against his strong arms. "He has them. I have to do something. Now."

"Back to bed young man." They said a little more forcefully, pushing me back.

Not having the physical strength to fight back, I continued to protest as they nearly forced me back into the bed. "No, please let me go. I have to make sure they're okay."

"I'm sure they are fine." The voice was soothing, but I knew these guys didn't have a clue to what really was going on. "Why don't you lie back down again? You'll feel much better."

"No, you don't understand." I tried to explain through the pounding of my head. "I have to find them."

"I think he should be sedated." One of them said to the other.

"No." I struggled vainly as one turned to a nearby cabinet and began pulling something from it.

"What is going on in here?" A voice spoke above the noise. The voice of my angel. "What's wrong?"

"Padme." She would know for sure. She would help me find them. "You have to have them let me go. I have to find them. He has them."

"Anakin settle down." She came forward and placed a hand on my forehead. "Everything's alright. The pirate is dead and Meagan and Sasha are just fine. Obi-Wan and some others arrived yesterday afternoon." I could feel her soft fingers in my hair as her words were sinking in. "You just rest for now. I'll tell them that you woke up."

I tried to ask some more questions about what happened, what I had missed, but sleep soon overtook me.

* * *

Sometime later I awoke again, my mind a bit more clear. Instead of jumping straight up, I slowly allowed myself to wake up, becoming aware of my surroundings. I was still in the Naboo Med Center. Meagan and Sasha were just fine. Everything would be alright.

"How are you feeling?" Master Obi-Wan's cultured voice lilted towards me.

Nearly groaning, I pushed myself up to find him sitting on the chair next to the bed. "Except for the bantha parade stomping on me, I'm just fine."

"You have concussion, along with a pretty good sized bump on your head." He stated simply. "But, as long as you take it easy the next few days, you should heal just fine."

That did explain the current headache, but there was more pressing on my mind. "Where are Meagan and Sasha? Are they alright? And what happened up there after I got knocked out? I thought he'd taken them. How did he find us anyway?"

I could tell he was holding back a grin. "First of all, Sasha is taking an afternoon nap and Meagan's with her. Meagan is still a bit worked up about the whole incident, but I think she'll be fine. Luckily this hasn't affected Sasha too much." He paused and went on to explain that after depositing Sasha in the ship, Meagan came back and killed Caddock herself. "And the only theory that we've been able to logically apply is the fact that the Sith must have sensed Meagan and Sasha's more unusual Force signatures and told Caddock to look there for them."

That, unfortunately made some sense. Though I was still reeling from the fact Meagan killed the same pirate that nearly killed both myself and my Master. "Is the bounty still on her head?"

He sighed. "In some parts, yes. And before you ask it, we are going to stay here until the Council deems it safe to return to the Temple. We have to wait to see what the Sith's next move will be, especially since Caddock is dead."

I nodded, trying to process it all. I still couldn't believe that Meagan used my lightsaber to kill that damn pirate. She was the one that saved us, not me. "Master I'm sorry."

He raised an eyebrow. "For what Padawan?"

I looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. "I let you down. I didn't protect them like I should have."

"Anakin you did everything you could to protect them. You figured out how they found you the first time and tried to find a place where they wouldn't be found. And you purposely fought Caddock so they could escape. You did well and did not let me down. You have nothing to be sorry for."

His words eased my mind but the gentle brush of the Force through our bond eased my heart. "Can I see them?"

He nodded. "They'll come back after Sasha wakes up. Meagan isn't too fond of letting just anyone watch Sasha right now. I had to do some pretty fast talking just to let Garen watch her last night so we could have some time alone." I couldn't help but laugh a little as he continued. "Though I can't say I blame her."

I nodded and yawned, already feeling tired again. "Why am I so tired?"

He smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You lost a lot of blood, Anakin. Get some rest."

Yawning again, I, with Obi-Wan's help, eased back down into the bed, falling right to sleep.

* * *

A strong painful yank on my braid brought me wide again. I struggled to sit up as I heard Meagan scolding Sasha.

"It's alright." I couldn't help but smile as Meagan was trying to hold a wiggling Sasha on her lap. "Come here my little Jedi."

"How are you feeling?" Meagan asked as she placed Sasha in my arms, careful not to hurt my injured arm.

"Still feel pretty tired, but at least my head's not pounding anymore." Sasha actually settled against me, snuggling close and I ran a soft head through her soft curls, so relieved that both she and Meagan were safe and unhurt. "Are you sure you're alright Meagan? And I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you two like I should have."

"I'm fine Anakin." She told me. "You did nothing wrong. That pirate may not have the Force, but he's twice your age and has three times the experience. You did everything you could do. Don't blame yourself."

"But you killed him."

She shrugged it off, but I could tell it was still bothering her. "Lucky shot I guess."

There was something more going on, but I knew that she wasn't going to tell me any more. "Where's Obi-Wan?"

"Meditating somewhere." She said as Sasha started reaching for my braid again. "Sasha don't even think about it."

I held back a laugh as Sasha gave us an innocent look, her small hands stopping mid-air. "You little rugrat."

Sasha turned big blue-gray eyes to me, her face an innocence as if to say who me.

Meagan rolled her eyes as we continued to play a little before she grew too active forcing me to put her down. She crawled straight toward Obi-Wan who had just entered the room. He leaned down picking her up.

"Well look who woke up again." He stepped further into the room. "Feeling better?"

"Much. When can I get out of here?"

"Hopefully soon. Though I expect they'll keep you for another day or so."

I tried not to groan. I really didn't want to lie here while there was a Sith most likely still after Sasha. But it looked like I didn't have a choice in the matter. "Do I have to?"

"Yes Padawan." I sighed, well knowing I wasn't getting out of it. "Come on Meagan. Let's let Anakin get some rest. We'll come by later."

Meagan leaned down and kissed my cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

I watched as Sasha crawled across the room where Anakin was seated. He'd been out of the med center for about a day and was enjoying his freedom. I had to hold back a laugh as Sasha pulled herself up, yanking on his braid. She sure had developed a fascination with that.

Anakin grimaced, but managed to pry her hands off his hair. And when he started tickling her she grew quite distracted. I watched as she moved around Anakin, using him for balance. She was growing more steady on her feet and it wouldn't be too long before she could take off on her own.

"She has quite the playmate." I felt a pair of arms slid around my waist.

I chuckled, drawing Meagan close to me and watched as the Senator came into the room, sitting besides Anakin and joined them. Sasha seeing someone new, stared at her for a moment before giggling and throwing herself towards her. "I think our daughter must have most of the Palace wrapped around her finger."

Meagan laughed, laying her head on my chest as most of the room's attention was on the trio on the floor. "Most ladies like to fuss over babies. It's too natural."

I raised an eyebrow, not really getting it. I still didn't get what Garen had told me that the Queen's and Senators handmaidens were nearly following him when he was feeding and playing with Sasha the other morning. What was the big deal about a man and a baby?

"Actually." Meagan's soft voice let me knew that she knew my thoughts. "Women tend to find men quite sexy when their playing with babies. It's hard to explain, but it shows a more gentler side that's very attractive."

Now this had me quite intrigued. "Really?"

She nodded, her fingers tracing a pattern on my chest. "Mmhm. I find you quite attractive while watching you rock Sasha back to sleep in the middle of the night."

I stared at her for a moment, never even realizing it. "I guess I know how to get out of trouble when you're mad at me."

"Obi-Wan." She playfully slapped at me as I could see Garen coming towards us.

"I hate to interrupt, but the Council is on a transmission and wants to speak with both of us."

I nodded and kissed Meagan gently. "Hopefully we'll hear whether the bounty's been taken off or not."

"Good. I want to go home." Meagan said before we left the room, entering the communications room.

And it was quite a relief to hear that the bounty had been taken off Sasha's head. Though the Sith had disappeared back into the shadows again. Our link to them was gone. Sasha was safe for now. But if they wanted my daughter, they would be back again.

"Come home you can." Master Yoda's assurances brought my mind back to the transmission. "Safe they will be."

"Thank you Masters." We told them before closing the connection down. "May the Force be with you."

After telling Anakin and Meagan the good news, we made plans to leave the following day.

After saying goodbyes and thank you's to the Senator, we boarded the ship and headed for home. The ride itself went by quickly and we arrived back at the Temple with little fan fair. We did have a meeting with the Council. While assuring us that Sasha was safe, but hadn't decided if Anakin would be punished for his "rather impulsive actions." Though Meagan was quite adamant that he had saved her and Sasha's lives and he was following my orders. Not completely swayed by our arguments, the Council said they would meditate on them.

Receiving the dismissal, we headed back to our quarters, enjoying the quiet peace of the Jedi Temple. It was good to home again.

* * *

Several days later, I opened the door and immediately heard.

"No, Sasha, let go of my braid."

Stepping into the main living area, I couldn't help but laugh as Sasha, standing on her own two feet, was tugging on Anakin's braid. Meagan sat in a nearby chair, half laughing, half trying to scold.

Though as Anakin looked up toward me, he grinned. "Look who's home Sasha."

Sasha turned and stood still for a moment before taking a step away from Anakin. She held onto his hands for a moment before letting go, taking tentative steps towards me.

I knelt down, encouraging her to come to me. "Come on Sasha you can do it."

Sasha glanced from one of us to the other before taking another step. Meagan had risen and sat down next to Anakin on the floor. They were both watching in silent awe.

Sasha took another step, smiling at her new found talent. She took another step before falling forward. She let out a howl, more out of frustration than of pain.

Meagan made a move to get up, but I spoke as Anakin gently pulled her back down. "She needs to do it herself. Come on my little Jedi."

Sasha gazed at me for a moment before determination glazed in her eyes. She picked herself up from the floor, then toddled into my open arms.

"That's my girl." I praised her before setting her on the floor. "Why don't you go to Mommy?"

Sasha took a breath and slowly but surely walked over to Meagan. She clapped her hands together, quite pleased with herself. I looked at Meagan's teary smile and then down to my daughter who was, once again reaching for Anakin's Padawan braid. I sighed. Everything would be alright.

* * *

AN: Hey hope you've enjoyed another chapter and with a very happy ending! We have had some inspiration from seeing the third movie, as you can see in the first scene. We couldn't help but put that in there! Of course, it's been a bit of a challenge writing this chapter when we keep seeing things we could do during the Clone Wars and EPIII. But I guess you'll just have to wait for that! LOL. Thanks again for reading and reviewing. It might be a little bit before we get another chapter up as we might do a few chapters for our Harry Potter story and then come back for another few for this story, etc. Thanks again for being patient! Have a good weekend.

And now for our quotes:

from _LOTR: The Return of the King_:

"No, Mr. Frodo, not that way."

"Not that way...What's he doing?"

And from _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_ one of our fave's lines.

"Can we panic now?"


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted.

**From Earth to Star Wars**

Part Two: Is now Post TPM by about seven years. (Anakin is somewhere over sixteen.) Meagan has been back for about three plus years now.

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it. Meagan has killed Caddock and the Sith have gone back into hiding. But will they come back? And why are they after Sasha? And what does this have to do with Anakin and Meagan's appearance?

**AN:** We're back! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as it kinda concludes the pirate sequence. It's mostly focused on Obi-Wan and some Sasha. So maybe Sasha will start talking next chapter! Anyway, thanks again for reading and reviewing.

Manson: Thanks for picking our story to read when you started fan fiction and we're glad that you've enjoyed it so for. It is a little long, but we've been working on this serious for several years, so it takes a lot of time and patience to get that far. Keep plugging away and you'll get there. Anyway, we'll have to figure out what Sasha can annoy Anakin about once the braid goes away or that Sasha grows out of it. We'll have to find something else that she can annoy him with.

xXKaternator: Wow 13 hours. We've very impressed and touched that you spent that much time reading both of our Star Wars stories! _"This story is amazing, its completely blown me away with its complexity and the never ending bussle that keeps happening." _Thanks for the compliment. We've always tried to put multi-plots throughout our chapters to keep interest and such going. We're pleased that our readers have been able to follow them and enjoy them. Thanks again.

Bananatree: We thought the braid pulling would be a good, cute idea and something a little baby/toddler would like to do. Especially if it annoys that person! LOL. Anyway, we should have another couple chapters coming up before we go back to our Harry Potter story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Forty Nine,**

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

The gray light of a growing dawn slowly filtered through the window as my mind came awake. Meagan lay curled in my arms, still in a deep sleep. I watched her chest as it rose and fell with every breath she took, her deep red hair spreading across her shoulders, the gray light illuminating the soft curves of her face. And there was nothing that I liked better than to watch her sleep.

Several minutes later I placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before climbing out of bed, careful not to wake her. She was doing much better, healing from her earlier experiences, the sessions with Master Yoda helping her. And as for Anakin, the Council hadn't put in on probation, since he was following orders, but had given him extra assignments on approiate behaivor and some chores around the Temple.

And that was why I was up a bit earlier than normal. The Master had previously summoned Sasha and I to see him this morning, mostly wanting to make sure recent events wouldn't have any yet unseen effects on her. And there was something else that I sensed that Master Yoda wanted to discuss with me.

Shaking off my thoughts, I completed most of my normal morning routine. As I took a sip of coffee, I sensed more than heard Sasha waking up. Putting down the mug, I went into her room to find my youngling already standing up in the crib, wide-awake.

"Good morning my little one." I traced a pattern across her soft cheek. "You ready to get up?"

She immediately took her thumb from her mouth and stuck both arms up in the air.

Smiling, I gently picked her up, cradling her close, taking in her sweet baby smell and the way her red curls framed her face. After a moment or two, I changed her diaper and put on a clean pair of clothes and then headed into the dining area.

Setting Sasha down, I quickly prepared a bottle as well as tearing bread into smaller pieces and getting a container of yogurt. I put it on the table and sat down in a nearby chair, calling her to me. "Sasha, you hungry?"

She looked up from where she was playing and toddled over to me. She placed her small hands on my knees, obviously wanting to climb up onto my lap herself. And well knowing she wasn't big enough yet, I reached down and placed her in my lap. She gave me a look of annoyance, clearly upset that I didn't let her crawl up on her own.

"You can hardly do it yourself you know. Your legs are quite long enough."

She barely even looked towards me, but reached for the bread pieces so that she could feed herself. Once she was finished with those, I reached around her, dipping a spoon into the yogurt. The spoon was about halfway to her mouth when it was suddenly jerked out of my hand, sending the yogurt straight onto my face, the cold wet substance clinging to my beard.

Sasha laughed and clapped her hands together, obviously having done this on purpose.

I quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped my face. "Sasha, revenge is something a Jedi should never do, even for one as young as you."

Sasha quieted down and she sat patiently in my lap as I gazed sternly down at her. Then once satisfied that she wouldn't repeat the trick, I filled the spoon again. This time she obediently opened her mouth, allowing me to feed her. After quite a few bites, she sat back in my lap, calling the bottle to her. She snuggled against my chest, sucking on the bottle contentedly.

For several minutes I watched Sasha finish her breakfast, cherishing the times with her, despite the earlier yogurt incident. She was growing fast and it wouldn't be too much longer before she would rather play than be coddled and rocked. Sasha eventually set down the bottle and then twisted in my lap, pulling herself to her feet. She smiled, her small hands patting my face.

Smiling back at her, I kissed her cheek before setting her down on the floor. "Let me get my cloak and we're going to go see Master Yoda."

Sasha nodded as if she understood and followed me as I headed for the front door.

"Come along." I palmed open the door and stepped into the hallway, making sure Sasha was following me.

We slowly made our way across the quiet Temple hallways, bits of sunlight streaming through the windows, lighting our way. Sasha toddled besides me, obviously enjoying being on her own two feet. Now that she was walking, she wanted to walk everywhere, using her newly acquired talent very often.

We were just about there when I held out my hand. "Take my hand Sasha." To get from Master Yoda's from our quarters, we had to climb a short flight of stairs, walk down a short hallway, go around a corner and down a short flight.

However, instead of taking my hand, she stared at the flight for several minutes, pure determination shining in her eyes. A moment or so later, she batted my hand away and climbed up, on her own, on all fours. I had to hide the laughter. So young and already asserting a strong independence.

We easily walked the way to the other short flight, but before I could pick her up, she sat down and scooted down the several stairs. "Well there are certainly other ways to get around."

Sasha smiled and followed me around another corner and stopped in front of the door as I entered in Master Yoda's pass code. The door slid open and Sasha stared in absolute awe of the garden/swamp like home of Master Yoda.

"Come and find me you will." I knew exactly where Master Yoda was, but Sasha stood there for a second, not quite sure. Though it didn't take her too long to figure it out, but a bit longer to actually get there since she insisted that she walk there herself. Which proved to be a challenge with walking or climbing around, through or in tree branches, roots and other planetary obstacles.

"Walking you are. Like it you do." Master Yoda looked quite pleased to see Sasha on her own two feet.

Sasha grinned as I sat down on a nearby tree stump. I then watched as Master Yoda came to stand directly in front of her. He gently moved the Force around and through her, lifting a few small things, completely distracting her to what he was really doing. Though when he began to probe deeper, Sasha began to sense it. She gave out a cry of protest, nearly Force shoving Master Yoda and immediately toddled back to me.

I cradled her close, soothing her gently but looked back at Master Yoda, who luckily seemed just a bit shocked, but pleased as well.

"Felt enough I did." He spoke quietly. "No effects lingering there will be."

I nearly sighed in relief, glad for that alone.

But Master Yoda wasn't quite finished yet. "Strong she is. Not through this is."

"The Sith."

"More than revenge I feel this was. Sensed her potential they have. Want her for their evil purposes they do."

I knew they knew that I had a daughter, but how did they learn of what Sasha's capabilities were? "How do they know that?"

Master Yoda sighed before answering. "Heard or been told about Meagan's appearance they must have been. Deduced that her main purpose here is the young one, among other reasons."

Rubbing my eyes, this was nearly overwhelming. I'd always known there was a reason why Meagan was brought here and I kinda just thought since we were soul mates, that was the reason. Though when Sasha came along, we all learned how strong she was in the Force, that her destiny was somehow tied to Anakin's. And now Master Yoda was telling me that Sasha was nearly the sole reason of Meagan coming to us.

And now it all made sense, the tremendous pull between my wife and I, Meagan getting pregnant when we weren't even thinking of having children, both of them surviving the horrendous ordeal of being shot and even Meagan being able to kill Caddock, saving both Sasha and Anakin's lives. I allowed those thoughts to run through me, testing them out with the Force and feeling the truth of them. Though one question lay unanswered.

"But what does this all mean?"

"Clouded the future with darkness it is. Light of hope Sasha is. Something also I feel with your own apprentice. Tied together their futures are. The Sith want her before their fate is revealed, they might. Beyond that, nothing feel I do that is settled. Always in motion the future is."

We meditated for several minutes, letting things settle into the Force and I became calm and quiet as I should. And sometime after that, Master Yoda dismissed us from his chambers.

And like before, Sasha wanted to walk on her own, quite enjoying her independence and the attention from the other Jedi that stopped to greet us.

"I can't believe that you neglected to mention that Sasha is walking." Bant scolded me immediately as Sasha toddled into her open arms.

I shrugged slightly. "It's been a recent development."

In response she completely ignored me and turned to Sasha. "I guess that Daddy doesn't think it's that important then." Her voice though was of gently teasing. "But you seem to be doing it very well."

Sasha got another hug before she started walking around again, often forming circles around us, giving Bant and I time to talk.

"The Sith disappeared again haven't they?" She asked quietly, well knowing that beyond Garen, Siri, myself, a few Council members and a few selected others knew that the Sith were behind the bounty.

I nodded. "Though unfortunately this might not be over with yet."

"How's Meagan taking all of this?" Her voice was filled with concern.

"She's fine." I continued at the delicate raise of Bant's eyebrows. "I haven't told her about the Sith though."

"Obi-Wan."

I watched as Sasha walked close to a low window, watching the morning traffic fly by. "Meagan's been through enough lately. She doesn't need to know that the Sith are the ones that were really after our daughter."

Bant nodded slightly, seemingly to understand my reasoning. "Is Sasha safe?"

"She's quite safe with us." I turned and saw Sasha's face nearly pressed against the window, fascinated by the world outside.

Bant was about to say something else as Siri Tachi came up to us.

"Good morning you two." She smiled as Sasha turned at the sound of a new voice.

"Well look who's on her own feet."

Sasha grinned at the attention, nearly dancing in place.

"It's fun isn't?" Siri touched her cheek before turning back to us. "Well I guess there will be another Kenobi terrorizing us all."

Bant laughed as I pretended to be offended. And we continued to banter back and forth while walking through the Temple corridors. When we came to the stairs that would take us to the lower levels, and despite her instant cry of protest, I scooped Sasha up in my arms and carried her down the flight.

Of course the second we reached the bottom, she made it quite known that she wanted down. And the second her feet touched the ground, she nearly literally took off again, only to go in the wrong direction.

"Sasha, we're going that way." I could tell that she could see that I was pointing toward the creche and she stopped for a second. She abruptly turned, nearly falling over, and kept walking, now going in the right direction.

"You know I think Meagan conveniently forgot to tell you something." Siri commented once we stopped laughing. "Because there is no way that Sasha is your daughter since you were never that stubborn as a kid." Her voice was dripping in sarcasm.

Bant laughed again as I mocked a scowl toward Siri. "Very funny Siri, very funny."

She just grinned mischievously. "I try to be."

After dropping Sasha off at the creche and departing from our friends, I wound my way back to our quarters.

* * *

"Well?" Meagan was awake, but not completely dressed, nearly pounced on me the second after she heard the door slid open.

"Sasha's just fine." I could sense her instant relief. "And I went ahead and took her to the creche. She needs to get back into her more normal routine."

Meagan nodded, taking a slow sip of her coffee. "Did Master Yoda say anything else?"

"Not much else." I quickly put in, not quite sure how to handle the influx of information. I knew Meagan knew some of it up to a sense, but to mention anything would mean to reveal it all. She was too intuitive to know that I was leaving something out. And now was not the time to mention the Sith. "Though he was pleased that she was walking."

"Did she want to walk everywhere?" She asked as I slipped an arm around her, well knowing the answer.

"Of course, after all she's your daughter."

"Obi-Wan." She playfully slapped my chest. "Sure this is all my fault. Sasha's only my daughter when she does something wrong."

I reached up, tracing a pattern across her cheek. "Sure, why not."

She laughed, leaning into my side. "And she didn't inherit your sarcasm and stubbornness?"

I shrugged lightly, playing it up a bit. "You sure about that? Maybe it came from you."

She just looked at me before stepping away. "I think you've just made my point."

I watched her as she picked up her mug and put it in the kitchen sink.

"Did I?" I came up from behind her as she washed it out, then I leaned down kissing her neck.

"Obi-Wan." She tried to scold me but it soon came out as giggling. "Stop it."

I didn't lift my head from her neck, my arms tightening around her waist. "Are you going anywhere anytime soon?"

She mumbled a response as I gently turned her in my arms. And once she was leaning against my chest, I slowly started to work my way up her neck.

"Anakin's in class, so I'm actually completely free until after lunch."

"Obi-Wan what's gotten into you?" Though she didn't resist as my lips easily found hers.

"Can't a husband pay his wife his attentions?" I whispered in her ear after several kisses.

"Mm..." She mumbled again, pressing herself closer to me. "I think I can move a few things around for you."

"Don't I feel special." I couldn't help but drawl out, burying a hand in her red curls, the sweet smell of flowers permeating the air.

She slowly circled her arms around my neck, her green eyes sparkling. "Do I need to prove it to you?"

"Maybe you do." I answered her, feeling our desires growing through our bond, one that had only become stronger since we reunited on Naboo.

Meagan suddenly started to pull away. "Why don't we finish this elsewhere?" Her voice was low and seductive, sending sparks up and down my spine.

I took a step towards her, lifting her up in my arms, nearly carrying her into our bedroom. Meagan giggled again as I very much found the sound pleasing. And her lips were so soft on my neck.

Once inside the room, I began reaching for the knot on her robe, my mind going to more than just making love to her. Her purpose here was for more than just Sasha. Oh it was much more than that, more than the countless lives she selflessly touched, but our relationship. She was my soul mate, my wife, my everything.

"I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi." Her sweet voice echoed through more than just my ears.

I tilted her chin up slightly, looking deep into her eyes. "Meagan, have I ever told you that you complete me? That I wouldn't be whole without you. That we are your purpose here."

She gazed back at me looking extremely touched but also quite amused. "I've known for a long time that our marriage is a part of it. I may have been born and raised on Earth, but you're my home. I belong here with you and Sasha, no matter what happens. I've become a part of this world."

I stared back at her as her fingers traced patterns across my chest.

"And you're just figuring this out?" Her eyes danced with mischief and delight.

I shrugged, pulling her closer, enjoying the feel her soft bare skin under my rougher hands. "I think I've always known my love, just never gotten around to telling you."

Her only answer was to place her lips on my jaw line, leaving a hot trail behind them.

"Meagan..." I gently lowered her to our bed. "I love you."

She smiled as she gently pulled me on top of her. I easily waved the curtains closed and the light off with the Force.

"Oh Obi-Wan." She breathed as I lowered my head to her, shutting everything else but her out of my mind.


	50. Chapter Fifty

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted.

**From Earth to Star Wars**

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it.

**AN**: We can't believe that we are at fifty chapters! Wow...landmark chapter! And if we get three more reviews, we'll also have 100 reviews! So thank you to all our readers for reading and letting us know what you think of our story! This story has certainly been fun to write, and challenging as well. Developing our characters, especially as they reveal themselves to us has certainly been an experience. Though this story isn't over by far. Not quite sure how many more chapters, but the story will include Episodes II and III. After seeing ROTS, we got lots of good ideas to use! So, thanks again and enjoy reading chapter fifty.

**Manson**: Thanks again for reviewing...here's another update for you and hopefully there will be another one shortly.

**Aradia Skywalker**: Thank you. We are very pleased that you like our story. This chapter does have some Ani/Padme in it, though it does include Sasha. As it gets closer to Ep II and III there will be more of them together. Thank you for that request. We had cut the last scene out of the chapter while they were still on Naboo, but it got put back into the story by way of a flashback. It was quite a fun one to write!

**Chapter Fifty,**

**Meagan's point of view**

My fingers traced slow patterns across Obi-Wan's chest. This morning had been so relaxing and so wonderful. "Can we do this every morning?"

Obi-Wan's arms tightened around me, his lips making a trail down my neck. "Sounds good to me."

"Mmmm...please...don't...stop." I managed to mumble, very much enjoying his sweet attentions. Though it was very short lived as one of our com links started blinking.

Obi-Wan raised his head. "Is that yours or mine?"

"Mine." I groaned, sitting up in bed, reaching for it. Hitting it, I only activated the audio. "Kenobi here."

"Meagan were you planning on coming in today?" Jema's voice came over the link. "There are some issues that need discussing."

I sighed. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Obi-Wan reluctantly let go of me as I rose from the bed and began to get dressed.

"I'll see you tonight." I leaned down and kissed Obi-Wan before leaving the room.

* * *

"Good, glad you're here." Jema greeted me when I entered her office close to an hour later. "We need your expert opinion."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Jema pointed to a chair in her office. "Why don't you sit down?"

After discussing a rather serious case they were working on, she abruptly changed the subject. "Are you doing alright?"

I nodded. "Much better. I've let most of it go, but when I watch Sasha sleep I can't help but feel a bit scared that someone is still coming to take my baby."

"Meagan, Caddock is dead. No one is going to take Sasha." Jema paused for a moment before continuing, reaching over to squeeze my hands in support. "I think those feelings will fade with time. Why don't you get back into a more normal schedule? Maybe working on a case will take your mind off things."

I sighed. Normal sounded quite nice right now. "Where do I start?"

Jema smiled, then picked up a stack of files and data pads. "You can start with these."

I glanced through them, thinking she was right. It would help getting back into cases.

* * *

After completing my work, I left the office, heading back to our quarters. Anakin was playing with Sasha in the living room while Obi-Wan finished dinner in the kitchen.

"Thank you honey." I told him as I started cutting Sasha's portions into small baby bites.

"Your quite welcome." He leaned over, kissing my cheek before going into the small dinning room.

"Owe...Sasha...let go of the braid." Anakin cried out just as we finished dinner and setting the table.

I was trying not to laugh as both Obi-Wan and I went into the living room.

"Let go of the braid Sasha." Obi-Wan told her sternly. "Now."

Sasha obediently let go of the Padawan's braid, but she was beginning to pout.

"Dinner is ready." I held out my hand to Sasha, wanting to smooth things over. "Why don't we go eat?"

* * *

After dinner we settled down into the living area. Anakin and Obi-Wan were working on something, mostly likely the former's homework. While straightening up a bit, I made sure Sasha wasn't getting into anything while she played. And everything was going fine, for quite some time, until I saw her little hands reaching for Anakin's lightsaber which was sitting on a near by end table. "Sasha no."

Two heads turned at the sound of my voice and Anakin called his saber to him only seconds before Sasha reached it.

"Come here Sasha." Obi-Wan set the data pad he'd been looking at down. "I should have done this months ago."

"Done what?" I asked as Sasha walked over to him, crawling into his lap.

"Start educating her about lightsabers." Obi-Wan unhooked his from his belt as Sasha stared at it in utter fascination.

"But she's just a baby." I immediately protested.

"She's not going to be running around with one. I'm just going to be teaching her that lightsabers are not toys and that, as a Jedi, this weapon is her life." He shrugged lightly. "Meagan, it's not a big deal. She'll be starting her saber training in just a year or two anyway."

"What?" I was fine with Sasha learning basics of the Force and using it to call toys to her and such, but using a lightsaber?

"Honey, I was handling one by the time I was two." He said soothingly. "I won't let her turn it on, just get a feel for it."

I sighed, not really liking it, but didn't want to start a fight with both Anakin and Sasha in the room. I heard Obi-Wan sigh as I left the room, well knowing he would teach her no matter what I thought.

* * *

**Anakin's point of view**

I wisely didn't comment as Meagan left the room. I learned long ago to stay out of the arguments between Master and Meagan. So, like always, I turned back to my work, hooking my lightsaber back onto my belt, making a mental note to keep it out of Sasha's reach, especially now.

"Okay Sasha." Master Obi-Wan's quiet calm voice nearly echoed in the room a few minutes later. "Sit still and I'll teach about what this is."

Despite the earlier confrontation, I couldn't help but watch as Sasha sat still, still eyeing the saber in her Father's hands. After all this was her first lightsaber lesson.

"Sasha this is a lightsaber." He held the hilt out in front of her. "This is a Jedi's weapon, this is our life. And it is not a toy."

He stopped for a few moments allowing Sasha to gaze at the saber in front of her. And for being so little, I could tell that she was already grasping onto what he was teaching her. I watched as Obi-Wan guided her small hands to where she could touch it. Sasha's eyes were unusually solemn as her still tiny fingers stroked the hilt of the saber.

"A lightsaber becomes a part of you, an extension of your hand." Obi-Wan helped Sasha actually hold the saber, her small hands not even circling completely around it. "We use it in order to defend ourselves. And one day, when the time is right, you'll make one yourself. It's a part of becoming a Jedi."

He let Sasha take that in before pulling it away from her. "Now, if you sit back and stay still, I'll turn this on."

Sasha nodded and scooted back, snuggling into his chest. And with a snap hiss his lightsaber came to life. Sasha's eyes were wide with complete awe as he twirled it in front of her. A moment or two later he turned it off and told her a few more things about lightsabers before letting her go play again.

It wasn't too much after Sasha's first lightsaber lesson that I left the apartment for my desk duties. One of the extra chores the Council had given me was minding the front desk. And this time I was assigned to a night shift. I sighed, this sure was going to be fun. And after settling in for the shift that lasted several hours, I started sorting out some mail that hadn't been gone through yet. And finding something addressed to me, knowing it was from my Padme, I couldn't wait to get off work to go and read it.

And of course, time passed very slowly, but it did none the less. So when I was finally in the privacy of my quarters, I eagerly opened the envelope. I flicked the data pad on, quickly devouring what Padme wrote to me.

Dear Ani,

It was good to hear from you so soon after we parted company. It was such a relief to know that you arrived at the Jedi Temple without further complications. And despite that horrendous ordeal it was wonderful to see you, Obi-Wan, Meagan and that precious baby again.

And Ani, please don't continue to blame yourself as to what happened. You did everything you could that was in your power, to protect Meagan and Sasha. They don't blame you, so neither should you. It's all over now and you should concentrate on other things and not dwell on what you cannot change.

Now, onto brighter things. I really enjoyed getting those holo-pictures of Sasha walking. It was such a joy to see how much she's grown in only a few weeks. I passed them around the Palace and everyone enjoyed seeing them, especially since half of my staff have fallen in love the little one and probably spoiled her a bit more than her parents thought necessary. And the other half find it such a pity that Obi-Wan is married as they all seem to have crushes on him. Though you might not want to mention that to Meagan right now. And I wouldn't mind getting some more pictures of her, especially when she starts talking. I expect that it will be soon, as intelligent as she is.

Anyway, I also wanted to tell you that I'm not quite sure when the next time I'll be on Coruscant, though whenever I do, we'll have to meet sometime while I'm there. I do hope your arm and head have completely healed and that you are getting back to your more normal self. Give my best to Obi-Wan and Meagan and give Sasha a kiss from Aunty Padme. Write me again for I adore hearing from you. And May the Force always be with you.

Your Friend always,

Padme

I sighed, picturing her dark beautiful eyes and thick curly hair. I quickly read the letter several more times before remembering the one night, while still on Naboo, when we gave Sasha a bath...

_I smiled as I adjusted Sasha against me as Obi-Wan and Meagan left the dinning room for a stroll through the moonlit gardens. Spending some time on Naboo was certainly quiet and peaceful. And very healing for all of us._

_Sasha suddenly spit out her bottle, breaking my thoughts. I glanced down at her, grabbing a napkin, knowing what she really needed was a bath. She must have gotten more on her than what got into her stomach. "If you excuse me, I think it's time to give this little one a bath."_

_The others smiled as Padme stood up. "I'll help you."_

_I couldn't help but smile. She looked more exquisite than I'd ever seen before and was certainly still the Angel I dreamed of, but wasn't meant for bathing a baby like Sasha. "Sasha will actually give us a bath."_

_She waved a hand, dismissing the concern. "Oh, I'll go change into something more appropriate and meet you in the refresher in just a few minutes."_

_With that she turned and left the dinning room. And after exchanging glances with the others, I carried Sasha from the room._

"_Now, let's see what you need." I let Sasha crawl around on the floor while I gathered the necessary supplies and set them up by the bathtub. Making sure Sasha was still alright, I heated up the water, making sure to get just the right amount of soap in. Sasha loved playing with the bubbles._

"_Everything looks about ready." Padme commented as she entered the room several minutes later, this time wearing a simple outfit that was almost like the one she was wearing in Watto's junk shop on the day we meet._

"_Just about." I said as I made sure that the water wasn't too hot. "If you could get Sasha for me."_

_Padme was back in a matter of seconds, and then helped me undress the baby._

"_Here goes nothing." I set Sasha down into the tub and she immediately starting splashing. _

_I pushed a few toys toward her as I held onto her back, making sure that she didn't fall backwards. Sasha grabbed one of the toys, holding it in her hands before bringing it down on top of the water, sending water and bubbles straight onto my face._

_Padme laughed, a rich joyous sound that nearly sent my heart racing. She reached up and gently brushed several suds off my face. "You weren't kidding were you?"_

_Before I could even answer her, Sasha started kicking her small legs, nearly soaking us with water. _

"_You like doing that uh?" I asked Sasha as she clapped her sudd full hands together, giggling in glee. "She likes when I do this." I told Padme as I, using the Force, squirted some water towards her._

_Sasha laughed, her hands dipping into the water, and then turning slightly she reached for me, water and bubbles getting everywhere._

_Padme laughed as she reached for a toy, a squeaking duck. Sasha watched as Padme played with the duck before trying to imitate the sound._

"_She's so precious." Padme said a moment or so later as Sasha took the toy from her and preceded to squeeze down on it, sending nearly a cascade of water on me again._

"_She's a little hoodlum." I had to say, but a smile slid across my lips at seeing Sasha's smiling face._

"_Yes they can, but we cherish them no matter what." Padme said as she reached for the wash cloth and soaped it up and then proceeded to wash Sasha off. _

_I sat back a bit, watching as Padme gently washed her, talking in soothing tones, touching her gently. My heart melted at the sight of both of them together. Padme was so gentle and tender that I knew she would make a wonderful mother to our children someday. She seemed so different, so motherlike with her face dripping with soapy water, the curls lining her face clinging to the side of her smiling face._

"_Do we need to wash her hair?" Her sweet voice brought me out of my daydreams._

"_Probably should. It's been a while." I grabbed a cup and the baby shampoo. "Close your eyes Sasha." _

_At my words she squeezed her eyes shut as I dumped the cup of water over her head. I took the bottle that Padme was now holding and put a couple drops of shampoo on my hands and then washed her curly red head._

"_Close your eyes again." I directed to Sasha, filling up the cup again. And being careful to avoid getting soap in her eyes, I rinsed it out._

"_Hand me one of those towels will you?" I asked Padme once I was done._

_Padme turned and handed me one. "Why do you have so many?"_

"_Well, one for her, one for each of us and several for the floor."_

_She laughed as I picked Sasha up, wrapping her in the big towel. She snuggled into the soft warmth as I dried her off._

"_Let's get you into your pj's." I murmured quietly as I left the refresher for the main room to where I left a clean diaper and her night clothes. "And then it's time for bed."_

_Padme stood by my side and helped me slip Sasha into them. "Are those lightsabers?"_

_I nodded as I cradled Sasha close, her head drifting sleepily to my chest. "Yea, they are. We saw them and thought they would be cute for her to wear. After all, she's going to be a little warrior someday."_

"_You going to put her in bed now?" Padme quietly asked as she removed some of the toys from the crib. They seemed to have multiplied since half the Palace bought them for her._

_I sat down in the rocking chair, careful not to move Sasha too much. After all the activity around the Palace and the bath, Sasha was tiring quite easily. "In a moment. She likes to be a rocked a bit before going to sleep."_

_And once Sasha was asleep, I slowly rose and gently laid her down in the crib. And well knowing she would awaken soon without it, I found Sasha's favorite teddy bear, tucking it in with her. Leaning down I kissed Sasha's soft cheek. "I love you my little Jedi." _

"_Goodnight honey." Padme adjusted a soft blanket around the baby's small sleeping form._

_We watched her sleep for several moments before turning to leave the room. I flicked the light off before going back into the refresher to clean up a bit. "You know you're going to make a good mother someday."_

_Padme looked up from drying off the duck, making sure it didn't squeak and wake Sasha up. "Maybe one day."_

_I looked into her deep brown eyes. "It would be such a pity not to share your obvious love with your children."_

_She smiled slightly as she set the toys aside. "Thanks, but we'll see."_

_I hid a smile as I finished drying the floor, she just didn't know about our future together._

_And after everything was cleaned up and put away, I tiptoed back into the room and found Sasha still sleeping peacefully, as if her world hadn't nearly fallen into ruin. _

"_Ani are you alright?" Padme's voice came from behind me several minutes later._

"_It's all my fault." I managed to say. "Maybe if I'd done something different, didn't act the way I did, they wouldn't have nearly lost their lives."_

_Padme shook her head, but took my hand, leading me away from the crib. "Anakin, you did everything you could to protect them. It isn't your fault. Sometimes these things just happen, even if they are horrible."_

_I was about to protest, but her soft hand was still on my hand, calming me. "I don't know."_

"_Give it time and I'm sure you will feel the same way." She reached up and kissed my cheek. "It's starting to get late. Why don't you go get some rest?"_

"_Alright my lady." I offered her my arm. "At least let me escort you back to your room."_

_She nodded her head and we walked through the Palace..._

Coming out of my memories I couldn't help but smile at the memories of that night, how she helped me bath Sasha, and also helped me deal with Caddock nearly getting his hands on Meagan and Sasha. And how it reminded me that she would someday be my wife and what a wonderful mother she would make to our own children.


	51. Chapter Fifty One

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted.

**From Earth to Star Wars**

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it.

**AN:** Okay, here is chapter fifty one! One more after fifty! LOL...anyway, we hope you enjoy the latest installment of our story. Just a quick note we will be doing several chapters on our Harry Potter story, so it might be a bit of time before updating this one again. Since the last couple chapters have been a bit fluffy, we're trying to come up with a new story line that helps develop it as the whole Caddock/Pirate thing is now completely over with. So, thank you for your patience and hope that you continue to read and review our story. (One more and we'll have one hundred!)

**xXKaternator:** Thanks again for reading our story. And it probably will end up being quite a long story, depending on how much we decide to show between now and the Clone War and during the war itself. Though after this update, we're going to go back to our Harry Potter story so we can do a few updates on that story before coming back to this one. And we're also trying to come with a new conflict/mini plot line to help the story to continue to develop the story. We have a few ideas, but none have completely turned into anything as yet. So, thank you for your patience!   


**Dimonah Tralon**: We're very exited to realize that we got to fifty chapters. And there was a few times, as we're sure that all authors have, quite sure if we would get there. Anyway, the bath scene was rather cute and we had a lot of fun writing that along with the last couple chapters. Fluff can be a lot of fun and this chapter also has some! Thanks again for continuing to read our story! It was great to hear from you again.

**Chapter Fifty One**,

**Anakin's point of view**

"Go on." I practically shoved them out the door as they were going out to dinner with Dede and Marlo that night. "You're going to be late. And I can handle Sasha." I strolled over to Meagan and took my niece from her arms. "We'll have dinner, a bath, and read some bed time stories."

Master Obi-Wan and Meagan looked at each other. "Are you sure about this?"

I tickled Sasha and she giggled. "It's not like I haven't watched her alone before. I'm almost hurt."

The two of them laughed before Master answered. "All right. Thanks Anakin."

The two left the apartment, hand in hand. I watched them go, wondering when Padme and I would be able to marry. After all, it was still at least several years before my knighthood.

Sasha's giggles brought me out of my thoughts of my precious Angel, as she made it obvious that she wanted down.

"Okay Sasha." I put her down on the floor, getting her toys out of the basket in the corner of the room. "Let's see here…."

She toddled over and reached for her favorite teddy bear.

I pulled it away from her. "Use the Force, Sasha."

She wrinkled her nose in concentration. Slowly but surely, it floated over to her. She laughed in delight as it landed in her hands, her smile lighting up her entire face.

"That's my little Jedi." I encouraged her, then held out another toy in front of her. "Take it from me Sasha."

Sasha grinned, dropping the bear and reached out toward the new challenge. Using the Force, she tugged on it for a moment or so before it went to her. Of course, I slowly relinquished control of it as she pulled it to her. Though, I couldn't help but notice that her control was beginning to improve.

Anyway, we played (more games used for teaching youngsters the Force) for quite a while before letting her play on her own while I got dinner ready. I quickly set the table then called for her. "Sasha, it's time to eat."

She looked up before putting her toys down and walked into the kitchen, every step a bit more stable than the last. I couldn't have been prouder of her until I felt a little hand tugging on my robes. "Ani."

I nearly dropped the sippie cup I was holding. Sasha's first word! She said my name! Coming to my senses, I knelt down to her. "That's my girl. But can you say Anakin?"

She smiled and said proudly. "Ani."

I kissed her cheek. "We'll just have to work on that won't we? Just don't tell Mommy and Daddy you said Ani first. I don't think your mum would appreciate that." I picked her up and sat down in the chair.

Sasha just giggled as if she agreed and started to reach for her dinner.

After she had her fill, we took a bath together. Well, she was in the tub and just throw the water onto me, playing as usual. After drying her off, I changed her into her nightclothes. She snuggled close as I recited a Jedi lore story that I remembered Master Obi-Wan telling me. She hung onto every word, her gray-green-blue eyes wide with excitement.

As the story ended, she began to grow drowsy. It should be easy from here on out. Put the little Jedi to bed. "Okay, little Jedi, bed time."

"No." Instantly her eyes were wide and she wiggled off my lap. She toddled away as I got up from the chair. In two long steps, I picked her up.

"Sasha, its bed time." I used my best grown-up stern voice, though I was still reeling from Sasha's second word. No. My they seem to learn that word early.

"No." She gazed up at me and I nearly gave in at the cute look on her face, soon followed by her sweet voice saying "Ani."

"Yes bed." I laid her down in her crib. "Night my little Jedi." I kissed her forehead as I tucked her in, my heart still twisting at the thought of what my life would be like without her, how I would feel if something had happened to her.

Sasha yawned, tugging her teddy bear closer to her, her eyes slowly closing.

I smiled to myself. Can't handle it? How hard can she be? Besides, she usually goes down very easily. But as I was leaving the room, I glanced back towards her and out of the corner of my eye, I saw another toy floating across the room. "Sasha."

The toy stopped midair as she stood up, glaring at me. I could see the determination in her eyes and in that instant, except for the red curls, she completely mirrored her Father.

Reaching out with the Force, I pulled it back toward me. "Sasha, it's bed time."

Sasha pulled back and once again, the toy froze, but it came toward me as a little one could only maintain so much control.

I walked back to her, tucking her back into bed. "Sasha it's time to sleep."

"No." She tried to stand up, but I held her down.

"Sasha, go to sleep." I padded my voice with the Force, but Sasha had an incredible strong mind. "We can play later."

She considered this for a second or two, giving me a stern look..

"I promise." I smiled. "Now go to sleep young one."

I laid her down again, tucking her in, making sure the teddy bear was still there. I then stood there, making sure she went to sleep. Once satisfied, I went back into the main living area to finish some of the extra work the Council had given once we got back from Naboo.

And once the others came back, I didn't mention what happened and went back to my own quarters, feeling quite proud that I had been Sasha's first word. Even though her parents could never know.

* * *

**Meagan's point of view**

I stretched out slowly, immediately realizing that Obi-Wan was already awake. Had been for some time, no doubt if the indention on his pillow was any indication. It was still a bit early, but I got out of bed and took a quick shower, then proceeded to get ready for the day. I poked my head into Sasha's room to find her crib empty.

"Guess Obi-Wan already got her up." I mused to myself as I walked into the living room to find my husband and daughter. And I was stopped short as I found them meditating together. Well, Obi-Wan was, but Sasha was sitting by him, mimicking his posture. I doubted Sasha had developed the patience and maturity it took to really meditate.

"She can." His slightly accented voice spoke into the quiet room. "For a little while at least."

"Well, I'll get her dressed then start on breakfast while you finish up. I'm sure you haven't done much yet." I had immediately noticed Sasha was still in her night clothes.

"That's fine." He smiled at me as I leaned down, giving him a quick kiss.

"Come on Sasha." I held out my hand for her to take. "Let's go get you ready for the day."

Being independent as always, she got up and started to toddle across the living room, leaving her poor old mother to follow her. And after dressing her, I kept Sasha in the small kitchen area so Obi-Wan could finish his meditation without her interrupting him.

"I'll just have a cup of coffee for now." He came into the kitchen only a few minutes later. "I'm going to find Anakin."

"You're not going to eat anything?" I asked him as I poured two cups of coffee.

He took a sip after I handed him the mug. "Oh, we will after we get back."

I nodded, taking a sip of my own coffee. "Okay, though I'll go ahead and feed Sasha. She won't be able to wait till you two are done sparing."

He grinned, taking another sip. "It's been a while. We need to get back into shape."

I just gave him a look as I began preparing Sasha a bottle. Though she could eat a lot solid food, she still preferred a bottle in the mornings. "You're hardly out of shape."

"We must always be ready for anything."

I didn't reply as I handed Sasha her bottle. "There you go honey. Mommy will get you something else in a minute."

She took the bottle, sitting down on the tile flooring and began sucking on it.

"I'd best get going." Obi-Wan said as he set down his cup in the sink before leaving the room.

I followed him as I picked up several toys that were laying on the floor, then depositing them in the box in a corner. "Bring Anakin back for breakfast."

"I will." He called over his shoulder as he slipped his robes on. He turned back to me, about to say something else when another voice entered the room.

"Mumma..." My breathe froze as Obi-Wan and I looked at each other. Sasha spoke! And she called me mummy!

Obi-Wan and I dashed back into the kitchen where Sasha was toddling towards us. She smiled, reaching her hands out to me. "Mumma."

"That's my girl." I picked up her and cradled her in my arms, trying not to cry. I rocked her for a moment, relishing the moment before turning to Obi-Wan. "Sasha, who's this?"

Her small arms reached toward her Father. "Daddy."

With tears in his eyes, he kissed her small face. "Can you say anything else?"

Sasha smiled, glancing from one of us to the other before starting her baby babble again.

"Well, I guess that's it for now." He said wryly as I set her back down on the floor. "Tell me what words she says next."

"I will." We watched as Sasha walked back to where she left her bottle. "Can you believe she talked?"

"I know my love." He smiled, pulling me against him. "She's such a miracle."

I nodded in agreement, not being able to say much from the lump growing in my throat.

We watched our daughter for several minutes before my husband started to pull away.

"Now I'm really going to be late." He commented after kissing me.

"But you have a good excuse."

He smiled, glancing back toward Sasha. "Yes I do." And with that he left the apartment and I went to start on breakfast, my ears very attentive to anything that Sasha might say next.

* * *

**Anakin's point of view**

When I woke up the next morning, I turned in my extra work to the Council aids then went down to one of the workout rooms to start my more normal morning routine. I waited for several minutes before starting. Master was rarely late, but I didn't worry too much since he would send for me if something was wrong. So, I was just starting when Master Obi-Wan entered.

"Morning Padawan." I wanted to glare at him. Why was he so cheerful this morning? I was only still half awake.

"Morning Master." I managed a grumble as he grinned again. "And you're late too."

He dropped his cloak and came to stand beside me, completely ignoring my question. "Have you gotten your essays in yet?"

"Turned them in just this morning." I told him and pulled out my saber. "I have a few more desk duty shifts and I'll be done with it."

He nodded, pulling out his own saber. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Master I'm fine. The Healer's say my arm is completely healed." I couldn't help but smirk. "Are you getting afraid that I might just beat you?"

He grinned, taking the bait. "Only in your dreams, my very young apprentice." And with that the spar was on.

"You're in quite a mood this morning." I couldn't help but comment after blocking several rather aggressive moves. "May I ask why?"

Perry, perry. Slash, slash, sizzle, sizzle.

"And why do you say that?"

"Oh maybe because..." I ducked quickly, turning and brought my saber to meet his. "You're being more aggressive this fine morning than you usually are."

We circled around each other several times before he spoke. "Oh maybe because Sasha started talking this morning."

I nearly dropped my saber at that, wishing I heard what she said. But I was also relieved that Meagan wouldn't let me have it if she heard what Sasha's first words really where. "What did she..."

Suddenly he leapt towards me and I barely had the time to defend myself before getting it with his saber.

"That was totally unfair." I commented once the spar was over.

"Was it now?" He mused, a smile tugging on the edge of his lips. "Since when does an opponent not take an advantage of your distraction?"

"But..." I wanted to protest, but couldn't find an argument against it. He used it as a lesson. "Yes Master, you're right...And now can you answer my question? What did the little rugrat say?"

He smiled, a bit of pride showing in his eyes. "Not much. When she got up this morning she called for Mummy and later she called me Daddy."

Relief flooed through me again, they didn't have a clue to what really happened last night. "I bet Megan was quite pleased."

"Yes, it was quite a morning." He smiled again. "Did you want to come over for breakfast?"

"Of course." I said as we left the room. "Maybe she'll call me Anakin."

"Anakin might be a bit hard for her to say just now."

I grinned as we walked to their quarters. "We'll see."

Once we entered the apartment, Sasha walked over to me, wrapping her little arms around my legs.

"Good morning little one." I bent down and picked her up, cradling her close.

She smiled, patting my cheeks. "Ani." She said quite proudly.

I looked over at Master Obi-Wan, not being able to resist. "I told you so."

"She hasn't said all of it yet Padawan."

"Oh she will." I said, bouncing Sasha in my arms before she started squealing with pure delight. "Won't you little one?"

But before she answered, Meagan called, saying that breakfast was ready.

Several days later, in the evening hours, once any training and classes were over, Sasha and I were playing together. And of course, we were trying to encourager her to start saying more words.

"Say Anakin." I sounded it out for her, slowly and precisely.

"Ani."

"Try An...a...k...in."

She screwed her face in concentration. "Ani...en."

"No Sasha." I shook my head. "An...a...k...in." I sounded it out again for her.

"In." She said, completely missing the first part of my name.

"No. Anakin." I spoke slowly and calmly.

Sasha grinned. "Aniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii."

"You're mocking me aren't you?"

Sasha laughed, clapping her hands together.

"I take that as a yes." I managed a grin. "Let's try another word."

This time she actually behaved herself and I helped her speak several more words. Though they were quite simple.

"How's my little Jedi doing?" Obi-Wan asked when he came in some time later and sat down next to us on the floor.

"ood..." Sasha managed, crawling into his lap.

"That's my girl." He smiled down at her. "What else did you learn today?"

"Yea, tell Daddy what you learned today." I encouraged her.

She looked towards me and grinned. "Aniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii."

"Sasha." I immediately scolded her, feeling my face turn red.

"You taught her that?" Obi-Wan was trying not to laugh. "Good job Anakin."

I feigned hurt. "I swear Master. She was saying several other words. It's her fault."

Sasha giggled again. "Aniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii."

"Sasha that's enough." Obi-Wan said firmly and she promptly stopped.

"How did you do that?" I asked him. "She's been mocking me all evening."

"It's quite simple Padawan." He helped Sasha stand up and then rose from the floor. "I'm her Father and I also discipline her. You, on the other hand, tend to be more of a playmate."

I contemplated this for a moment or two as she walked towards me. She yanked on my Padawan braid before patting my face. She was obviously making his point. "Ani."

Giving in, I kissed her cheek before starting to tickle her. The room exploded with her childish laughter and my heart was filled with joy. Nothing much, except being a Jedi and being with Padme felt this good, than holding this little one in my arms. I sighed with relief. Everything would be okay now.


	52. Chapter Fifty Two

Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

This is written in first person point of view of Meagan unless otherwise noted.

**From Earth to Star Wars**

Meagan comes back to _Star Wars_ and meets up with now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker. Follows the movies, but is an AU. (Caution.) Ours does have a bit of a twist to it.

**AN: **We're sorry that it's been so long, but we've been busy with school and work and our writer's block hasn't gotten any better, especially when we think of things for the future. We wanted this chapter posted a long time ago, but whatever we were coming up with wasn't working and we'd start from scratch until we'd finally came up with what you'd read below. So that's why it's a bit shorter than normal. Anyway, we hope you enjoy it just the same. And hopefully we'll come up with something more soon! Thanks again for being so patient with us and continuing to read and review our story.

**Amep**: Thank you for the nice compliments! We hope you enjoy this next chapter as you have the rest of the story! Hopefully it won't be long between updates!

**Kea**: Wow. We appreciate how much thought you've put into our story, parts one and two. That means a lot to us that someone has invested so much time into reading and studying it. And even though our story has never taken that turn or plot line and we've never meant to turn it into one, you have certainly given us lots to think about and we will be considering things as the story continues. Obviously as to what has already been happening in our story, some things will probably not be changing, but we'll see on what Meagan might change. We do hope you continue to read our story and enjoy it as well. Thanks again.

**Chapter Fifty Two,**

**Meagan's Point of View**

**Please note that this chapter takes place about eight months after the last one.**

"Mummy..." Through the depths of sleep, the higher pitched voice of my baby daughter slowly began to reach my ears. I moved to get up to see to her, but Obi-Wan's arm stopped me.

"Meagan, she'll go back to sleep on her own." His voice was sleep filled, but full of confidence. "She's just asking for attention."

I wrenched my arm from his grip. "But what if she really needs something?"

"Meagan, she's 20 months old. She's fine." Obi-Wan rolled over, obviously planning on ignoring her cries. "Just go back to sleep."

I stared at him for a moment or two before Sasha called out again. "Mummy." This time there was more desperation in her voice.

So ignoring Obi-Wan's protest, I threw back the covers and rose from the bed, going straight into Sasha's room. I palmed open the door to find my daughter, standing up in her crib, crying. "What's wrong honey?"

Instead of giving me a vocal response, she took her thumb from her mouth and simply lifted her arms up in the air.

Leaning down, I picked her up, immediately noticing how much she had grown in the last several months. As I sat down in a chair, rocking her in my arms, my mind drifted to the past eight months. After returning from Naboo, things seemingly had settled down and we returned to more of a normal life. Well, with everything that had happened, including the fact that Obi-Wan nearly died and Sasha was nearly taken by that same damn pirate, we were all on some sort of leave from the Order. Of course Anakin continued his studies and we did things around the Temple, but none of us had left the planet as yet. Which was fine by me. I loved having both of them around and they appreciated being around these special early years with Sasha. Though as the turmoil in the Senate grew, along with the growing Separatist movement, I knew one of these days they would be leaving again.

"Mummy." Sasha's voice and her small hands patting my face, broke me out of those deeper thoughts. She smiled up at me, obviously wanting something. "Play."

I nearly groaned, knowing I would soon hear I told you so from Obi-Wan. "It's too early. You're going back to bed little one."

"No." Though she stopped protesting at the stern look I sent her as I rose from the chair only to place her back into the crib.

"Good night Sasha." I tucked her favorite bear in with her before covering her with a light blanket. I watched her for a moment or two, realizing that she was slowly losing her baby features, quickly growing into an active toddler, one that was growing in the Force.

Seeing she did fall back asleep, I left the room and crawled back into our bed. And I hoped Obi-Wan didn't notice.

But it was very short lived and his tone was full of sarcasm. "Was I right?"

"Shut it will you?" I sassed back at him.

He immediately began laughing, well knowing that he was right.

I turned back towards him, pulling back the covers and slapped his side. "It's not funny."

Swift as a cougar, he turned, pulling me under him. "Oh yes it is."

I reached up, liking the feel of his now fully grown back beard. "You're never going to let me hear the end of this are you?"

A smirk played on the edge of his lips. "Now if I didn't, what would be fun in that?"

I shrugged, deciding to play along. "Maybe to be nice to your wife."

He gazed at me for moment before smirking again.

I playfully slapped his chest as he started laughing again.

* * *

I slowly awoke the next morning, hearing the soft chattering of Sasha, soon followed by Obi-Wan's softer voice. I couldn't quite understand what they were saying, but just the sound of their voices was enough to fill my heart with love.

I was about the fall back asleep when the door slid open and I could hear Sasha running across the room. She took several minutes but she managed to crawl up onto our bed and snuggle up next to me. "Hi Mummy."

"Good morning Sasha."

Sasha giggled as she reached up, playing with my hair. "Hungry."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering if she had just gotten up as she was still in her night clothes. "And Daddy didn't feed you?"

"No. Daddy and me med..." Her voice trailed off as she couldn't quite pronounce the word correctly.

"Meditating." I sounded the world out for her.

Sasha nodded enthusiastically as the door slid open again.

"Sasha." Obi-Wan's voice was quiet, as if he didn't want to wake me. "Don't wake mummy."

"It's alright. I'm up." I said, sitting up in bed, Sasha crawling around in the covers.

Obi-Wan walked into the room and handed me a cup of coffee. "I did make this."

I took a slow sip, savoring the warmth around my hands. "Thanks."

"Your quite welcome my lady." He drawled out as he reached for Sasha. "Come little one. Let's let mummy get dressed."

"Okay." Sasha took his hand and climbed down from the bed. "Hungry."

I watched as the two leave the room with Obi-Wan promising they were going to get something to eat. Smiling, I took another long sip of the coffee before I got ready for the day.

* * *

Later that same day, after my normal duties were finished, I stopped by the creche to pick Sasha up. And like usual, she toddled besides me, babbling quite readily about her day. Of course, only about half of it was in English while the other was still in baby language.

"Sasha, we're going this way." I pointed down a staircase that would take us back towards our quarters.

She paused for a second and walked towards the same stairs. Watching closely, I saw her brace herself against the wall and took a slow step down. I had to hide a smile at watching her wanting to do everything herself. She was becoming so independent sometimes, but sometimes she was still the baby that she still was.

Anyway, after we finally made it down the stairs, we continued across the Temple corridors. And being in the late afternoon, with the youngsters out of class and the older ones finished with their own duties, the halls were filled with traffic. And many stopped by to say hi or play with Sasha for a moment or two before moving on.

But the main thing happened when we entered one of the busier common areas. Jedi were crisscrossing everywhere, some talking together in circles while others walked across the room on their way to the cafeteria for an early dinner. And the Council must have just finished their sessions for the day as there were several members still lingering in the passageways that lead to the main Council chambers.

Sasha stopped and watched all the activity as I thought that picking her up and carrying her across the room might be a better course of action especially since she could easily get lost. I was about to lean down to do this when she took off, nearly running across the room, slipping in and out of the other Jedi. And going straight toward Obi-Wan, who was in a corner, near Master Yoda.

Watching her carefully, I let her go, though seconds later I realized I should have stopped her as her voice rang out. "Daddy."

Most of the room immediately stopped and turned toward her. Though most of them were trying to hide smiles behind hands or turned a bit of laughter into a slight cough. But the older Masters were not that pleased with my daughter's behavior, especially Master Yoda. And Sasha knew it too as she stopped in front of him.

Nearly poking her with his ever present stick, he scolded her. "Your Father he is, but Jedi Master you will respect."

Sasha watched him with large solemn eyes, certainly understanding what he was telling her as she answered. "Yes Master Yoda." Well, it didn't quite come out like that as some of the letters Sasha had yet to master.

"Come on little one." Obi-Wan took her hand and after making goodbyes, they left the room.

"Well she certainly won't do that again anytime soon." Jema came up to me as the activities in the area went back to normal. "You always remember the first time Master Yoda scolded you. Some of my first memories are of him."

I couldn't help but smile at the tone of her voice, wistfully with the remembrance of childhood. "I aspect most of the Jedi do."

Jema nodded and smiled as it seemed the rest of the room was reminiscing too.

We talked for a few more minutes before I crossed the room to catch up with my husband and daughter.

* * *

I glanced over at Obi-Wan as we silently walked back to our quarters. "Obi-Wan what's wrong?"

"Nothing." There was a clipped edge in his tone that certainly told me something was wrong. But with Sasha toddling between us, he certainly wasn't going to tell me.

So I waited till Sasha was fed and bedded before I approached him. "Alright mister, spill it."

He didn't look up from what he was working on. "Meagan what are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that one." I sat down next to him, putting a hand on his arm. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"I guess it's alright to tell you, especially since the rest of the galaxy will know in just a few days." He set down the data pad and sighed. "The Council received some rather disturbing news today."

I slid my hand down his arm, feeling the strong, but tense muscles. Wrapping my fingers around his, I felt comfort from his larger hand cradling my smaller one, but a funny feeling was coming into my stomach. "Obi-Wan what is it?"

"Today in the Senate, a certain bill was formally introduced." He paused for a second, obviously trying to phrase his next words carefully, almost making it worse. "It's about making an Army for the Republic."

I took a deep breath. "And some of the Senate want to make one?"

He nodded. "Yes. Even they know that darker times are ahead, especially with the Separatist movement."

"Is that why? To protect themselves if it comes to a war?"

He nodded slowly. "Among other reasons."

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "But what does this all mean?"

"I don't know, Meagan." He said. "I'm afraid some of the Senate might think we'll be a part of it too."

"But you're not." I immediately protested. "They should know that. The Jedi aren't at the Senate's beck and call."

"That's a part of this too." He said, his accent growing strong. "The entire galaxy sometimes thinks we can solve everything, especially with the way things are slowly degrading."

"There must be something we can do." I sighed, feeling so troubled about all of this, a slow knot forming in the pit of my stomach. "I don't think I can sit around and do nothing while everything falls apart."

Obi-Wan's face grew a little more grim, nearly making me cringe. "Meagan, I don't think there is anything we can do. Most of the Senate was in an uproar and it's up to them to decide what to do about the army. And it won't be decided anytime soon either."

I turned my face towards him, looking into his eyes. "What's going to happen? Does the Council really think it will come to a war?"

"Meagan, to be honest, we're not sure about anything right now." He let go of my hand before slipping his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. "There are dark times ahead, that much we can all sense, but beyond that we don't know. However, the Force will always guide us, no matter what happens."

I nodded, knowing that one. "And what of the Jedi? Will the Senate expect you to fight?"

"We just might." His voice was low, but his arms held me close. "Meagan please don't trouble yourself over this."

"But I have a bad feeling about this." I insisted again. "I just can't sit there and do nothing while our daughter grows up in this turmoil."

"I know Meagan." He sighed again. "I don't like this any more than you do, but right now, we just need to keep things as steady as we possible can. The waiting can be the harder part."

"'The deep breath before the plunge.'"

"If there is one." Obi-Wan said. "Everything still might work for the better."

"I certainly I hope so." I gazed up at him. "Just promise you'll be careful."

His gaze softened. "I always am my love, knowing I have you and Sasha to come home to."

I snuggled closer to him, comforted by his words and the love and trust filtering through our bond. We were quiet for several minutes before Obi-Wan spoke again.

"That was certainly a rather interesting display your daughter put on early today."

"My daughter? She's the one that ran across the room calling you Daddy."

His lips twitched. "Though she certainly will not do that again with Master Yoda scolded her in front of everyone."

I nodded at that. "She does seem to pick up things rather quickly."

"That tends to be a Jedi trait."

"Why do I have the feeling that this isn't the last time she's going to get into trouble?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Oh, she certainly will get into plenty of trouble, but I think she'll turn out just fine, especially with you as her mother."

I reached a hand up, tracing a pattern on his face. "And her Father to teach her to be a Jedi." I paused for a moment before smiling. "But as long as Anakin doesn't corrupt her too much."

Obi-Wan smirked. "I think it's a little late for that."

I tried not to groan. "Please don't tell me that. Let me live in ignorance."

Obi-Wan laughed at that as he rose from the couch, taking me up with him. "Come on, my love, it's getting late."

Going into our room, we got ready for bed. And after brushing out my hair, I left the room, checking on Sasha. She was sleeping, quietly, peacefully, her small hands clutching onto her teddy bear, her red curls falling onto her face. Reaching down, I gently brushed them back, feeling her soft cheeks. Smiling I straightened the blanket she had already kicked away, tucking it around her, wondering how long it would stay around her. I stood there for several minutes, watching her little stomach rise and fall with each breath she took as she slept on in complete ignorance.

And in that moment, I made a decision. I didn't know how, I didn't know what, or even how to start, but starting now, I wasn't going to let this rising dark cloud consume us without giving it one hell of a fight first.

* * *

And now for the quote...(sorry that we forget it during the previous chapters...but they are back now.)

From _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets..._don't we love the way Molly scolds Arthur...

"Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night."

"Did you really? How did it go?...I mean that was very wrong indeed of you boys, very wrong."


	53. Chapter Fifty Three

**From Earth to Star Wars**, **Part Two**

**Disclaimer**: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

**AN:** We are so sorry that it's been such a long time since we've updated, but we have been playing around with different ideas with what's going to be happening in the rest of the story. Most of them seemed to be centered around AOTC, the Clone Wars and ROTS. We seemed to be in a hole during this part of the story with trying to bring it to AOTC as we are about a year out. We also needed to make some decisions regarding things that took a while to see and work through. Hope you guys don't mind too much, but we promise that we will finish this story.

As a note, during the rest of the story, we will be switching formats. As Sasha grows, we want to show what she's doing or what kind of trouble she will often find herself in. However, that presented a problem. We thought to put it in an adult's first person perspective and related the events or in Sasha's first person, but neither seemed to work just right. So we will be changing that to a third person point of view.

This will contain scenes with Chancellor Palpatine to see what he is up to regarding our characters and story line as they are different that the main Star Wars plot. Both of these will be coming more often as the story builds through AOTC, the Clone Wars and ROTS.

**lisilgirl:** We are very pleased that you've been enjoying and reviewing our story. As for Anakin's finals, we are assuming that you are talking about his trials. We're thinking that Anakin will probably be knighted a little after AOTC and since the story's about a year out, it might come up pretty soon. Thanks again. We hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**xXKaternator**: Thanks again for continuing to read and review our story, despite the lack of updates. As we are trying to work through things, updates might be not as often, but have no fear. We will finish the story! We hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Sloan-A:** As for keeping the story going, thank you for the compliment. It can be very hard to keep going and we very much appreciate the feedback we receive from our readers. "Does Meagan remember that Anakin goes all darthy mcdarthson?" Well, all we can really say, without giving too much away, is yes she has forgotten. Meagan has become such a part of things, especially with her relationship to Obi-Wan and their daughter, that it's not something she really even thinks about too much anymore. And that, along with what she didn't do, may come back and bite her in the arss later on. Anyway, thanks again for reading and reviewing our story. Enjoy this chapter.

**Galadriel Kenobi: **We're glad that you enjoyed the story as we've tried to keep it well balanced between the romance of Obi-Wan and Meagan, along with the action of being Star Wars. And as for Anakin and Sasha's future...well there are a lot of factors that will play into that releationship, some that are created by us and some that are in Star Wars canon...so we'll just have to wait and see how things play out...

**Chapter Fifty Three:**

**Meagan's point of view**

"Meagan, I don't think you should get any more involved in this." Obi-Wan's words stopped me cold before I turned to face him, as he was referring to the fact that during the last couple months I'd been helping Padme Amidala and others fight against the formation of the army. At least now we were taking some action, trying to gather more support, away from the Capital. And now my husband was objecting my involvement.

"And why not?" And by one look I knew that we were in for one hell of a fight. His arms were crossed across his chest, shoulders set back and face stern. But he wasn't going to win. This was something I had to do, something that the Force was pushing me to do.

"It's entirely too dangerous."

I just looked at him, well knowing there was more. "Come on Obi-Wan. I've faced worse before and we'll be well protected." I turned back to my packing, but called over my shoulder. "If you want to try to stop me you need to come up with something better than that."

He grabbed my arm, forcing me to face him again. "Alright, you want one, I'll give you one."

"It'd better be quick as my transport leaves in less than an hour." I was getting quite impatient with this whole thing.

"If you shut your mouth, I might be able to tell you." He said and I stopped for a second, motioning for him to continue. "Meagan, let the Senate handle this. You don't need to get involved. It will just make it worse."

"And why is that?" I glared at him, trying to figure out what he was getting at. "And how does my involvement make things worse? I'm helping them fight against the Army, not help them start it."

"This issue is more than just voting whether the Republic should start an army or not. There are a lot of political issues floating around out there with the Separatists. The Jedi just need to stay out of it. We can't get involved. We are no army and with you being involved just complicates things."

I considered this for about a second before discarding it. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a Jedi."

"That's besides the point. You live and work with Jedi, which puts you into that classification. To everyone out there, you are a Jedi. The Council does not want us too involved in this. They are the ones that are handling this, not you."

"I don't care Obi-Wan. I'm doing this whether they like it or not. I'm not going to sit around and wait for things to happen, for everything to blow up in our faces. So I'm going to do what I can to help."

His eyes narrowed as he considered my words. "Meagan, what's really behind this? Why are you so set on this?"

"Because we both know that the Separatists aren't going to come back to the Republic willingly. It will probably come to a war. And I don't want to sit at home wondering if my husband, whose out fighting, will come back alive. And all those children that have to grow up in this turmoil. I won't stand for it, not when there's something I can do about it. It's almost like I'm supposed to go, like the Force wants me to go. "

"Meagan," His voice was a bit softer, his look not as stern. "granted your motives and incentives are pure, but you can't get involved. As I said, the Jedi need to stay out of it. This doesn't involve us."

"Involve us?" I couldn't help but question. "I say it does when the Senate and half the galaxy thinks we can wave a magic wand and fix everything. They'll expect us to be involved, at the Senate's beck and call."

"Which is precisely why you can't go because you're just reinforcing that image."

"No one is making my decisions for me. I decided that I was going to do everything I could to stand up for what I believe in."

"Meagan, if you keep this up, people are going to start thinking that we are taking sides, that we are involved."

"So you want them to think that you want to fight in a war and are standing with the Separatists?"

He gave me a don't be stupid look. "Now you're just being ridiculous. All I'm saying is that the Jedi don't need to get involved in the ongoing political debates."

I fought to roll my eyes as I turned to finish my packing. "Oh, so this comes down to the fact that you don't like politics or politicians."

"This wasn't my decision. The Council did." Obi-Wan stepped close, taking my arm as I zipped up my bad. "Meagan, I'm telling you that if you get anymore involved there might be dire consequences."

I stood still for a moment. "They can't tell me what to do. I'm not a Jedi."

"But I am." And one look at my husband, and I knew he followed the code and what the Council said to nearly the letter, that he would follow their decision. "Your involvement has more effects than what you realize."

"Maybe it does, but sometimes doing the right thing involves consequences. But I don't want to look back on this time and wonder why I never did anything. I don't want to live the rest of my life wondering what if and live with those regrets." I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder. "I should be back in a few weeks."

Obi-Wan didn't say a word, but as I turned to leave, he grabbed me. "Meagan, you're not going."

"Yes I am." I tried to pull away from him, but his grip was like iron. "Let me go Obi-Wan."

"How much are you willing to sacrifice for this?" He asked in a quiet voice, unlike the rest of our argument.

"What are you taking about?" I looked up at him, trying not to be too curious to what he was getting at.

"You're married to a Jedi Meagan. You can't tell me that your decision today won't effect our relationship."

I stared at him for several long moments before asking. "Oh, so they'll kick me out if I go?"

His voice and face was expressionless. "They might."

I gave him a look. "They won't take that chance as they know if I go, Sasha will be going with me."

"Are you really willing to risk throwing our marriage away? Destroying everything Sasha knows for a cause?"

"I'm doing this for us, for her. I don't want her to wonder why her Father never comes home because he's fighting in a war. And worse yet, I don't want her to grow up and fight in one. I have enough issues with her being trained as young as she is without dealing with other problems."

"Meagan, you're not going and that's final, no matter how pure your motives are."

I stared at my husband for long moments before speaking. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm going and that's final."

"Without even considering what this might put us through or my daughter for that matter?"

"Oh, so you can go on missions and risk your life for people you don't even know, while leaving your poor wife at home wondering if he's even alive?" As I said this, I could see him hold back a wince. "You are fine one to talk Obi-Wan Kenobi. Your Jedi duty has always come before us, why should my decision today be any different?"

Obi-Wan, though no visible emotion showed on his face, was stunned into absolute silence. Breaking free of his grip, I stormed out of the apartment.

So, then I stalked down the hallway to the nearest street exit. I quickly hailed an air taxi, asking the drive to go straight to the Senate Complex. Using a side entrance, I got through security rather quickly, especially when I said my name was Meagan Kenobi. Not that I throw my name around or anything, but sometimes being the wife of a famous Jedi does have some advantages. (Despite the fact that I was still boiling mad at him.)

So, after walking through the hallways and such, I finally entered Padme's office.

"Good, you're here." She said, not looking up, obviously finishing up a last minute project. "I believe that everything is ready to do."

I just nodded, not wanting to speak too much, as I was just bringing my emotions under control.

This time the young Senator did look up with slight concern. After all, by now we were pretty good friends. "Meagan are you alright?"

I kept my face quite neutral, despite the fact that I would love to confide in a friend, but now was not the time. So I just answered. "I'm fine, a little tired I guess."

Padme looked like she didn't quiet believe me, but we were soon interrupted as an aid came into the room saying that it was time to leave. And meeting the other Senators, finishing loading and getting off planet didn't take all that long. So it wasn't until much later that evening, long after we made our final plans, that I started to wonder about this trip. I knew that it was the right thing to do, that I was supposed to go. But maybe I shouldn't have thrown Obi-Wan's Jedi duty back into his face.

But what if he was right? What if they did kick me out? Would he actually leave with me? My rambling thoughts stopped completely. Would Obi-Wan Kenobi actually leave the Order? My heart wanted to believe that he would give up everything for me, but I knew deep down inside that he could never leave, even after Anakin was knighted. Oh yes, Obi-Wan loved me with everything in me, but being a Jedi was in his very being.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, telling myself that Obi-Wan was wrong, that they wouldn't force me to leave, because they might loose Sasha as well. Besides that, the Council at least had to understand that Force was telling me to go, to be a part of this. I still hadn't figured out the why yet, but I knew that there was a purpose to this, that I'm supposed to be on this trip. I could feel it.

My only prayer now was that the Council would see it that why, that my consequences wouldn't be too dire. And that my marriage wouldn't completely apart, no matter what the Council did or said. But if the Force wanted me to go, it would work out everything, particularly with the Council.

But my relationship with Obi-Wan was another story as repairing it wasn't going to be that easy. I didn't mean to hurt him, didn't mean to throw his very essence back at him, it just kinda came out. I hoped he would forgive me, that he could also understand that I did what I have to do because it's who I am.

I sighed, finally falling asleep, feeling guilty of how and what I said, but not of my final actions. Something was about to happen and I was going to a part of it.

**Third person point of view**

Sasha Kenobi was quite content to sit and color in her books. Taking out a red crayon from a box, she started working on the willow tree.

"Trees aren't red." A voice spoke out, obviously telling her that she was wrong.

"So." Sasha didn't even bother to look up, continuing to color in her tree. "My picture."

The little boy glared down at her. "Wrong."

Sasha put down her crayon and glared back at him. "Sasha's colors what she wants."

The little boy seemed to want to prove it, nearly shoving a small picture book with green trees in her face. "See? Trees are green."

Sasha looked at the pictures then back at the book. "Sasha likes her red tree."

"You're stupid."

Sasha raised an eyebrow, not even realizing how much she was mimicking her Father. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not." And to prove it, reaching out with the Force, she took the picture book from him. "Better than you."

The boy immediately protested, trying to pull the book back, but Sasha's pull on it was much stronger. "Fine then, be that way."

And as he let it go, Sasha fell back on her butt, crying out in protest.

The boy laughed. "Haha, you fell down."

Sasha, trying not to cry since the fall did hurt, threw her crayons at him, while using the Force of course.

The boy threw up his hands, obviously trying to protect himself. "Stop."

"Sasha's not stupid."

"Okay, you're not." The boy admitted as he batted away the last of the crayons.

Sasha sat up and watched him walk away. She quickly picked up a few of the crayons, took her coloring book and crawled into a corner. Tugging on the Force, she settled down and continued to color, wanting to be left alone.

Later, hearing the creche Masters calling the kids for dinner, Sasha easily crawled out of her hiding spot and went to stand right behind one of teachers. When the Master turned, she jerked a bit.

"Oh there you are Sasha." She said, wondering where the child had come from. "It's time for dinner. We've been looking for you."

"Coloring in the corner Master." Sasha answered, wondering why they couldn't find her.

"Alright." The Master said but glanced to where she must have come from and she could have sworn she had just looked there only seconds before. But as the young one watched her curiously, she simple said. "Come along then."

Sasha quickly followed, suddenly very hungry.

Meanwhile, Chancellor Palpatine sat in his office reviewing the notes from the meetings that had been held over the last several days. Everything was pretty much proceeding right on schedule and even the events were occurring as he'd foreseen them. He even guessed the correct Senators that would protest the formation of the Army for the Republic. And surprisingly enough Meagan Kenobi was also getting involved. Something he would definitely keep a close eye on.

So everything was perfect. Except for one minor problem. Anakin Skywalker. He'd been keeping a close eye on the boy for the first several years after he arrived at the Temple. And overtime Anakin was beginning to trust him, to confide in him. And then Meagan Kenobi suddenly reappeared, changing everything and he began to see Anakin less and less.

So he was forced to realign some of his plans. Granted he would still have Anakin as his apprentice, but he would have to bring him over to the dark side a bit differently than originally planned. So he waited and watched events as they happened.

And then the Kenobi child was born. He was told of how both the mother and daughter rather miraculously survived that nearly tragic shooting. Maybe there was something to this, a reason why, especially to Meagan Kenobi's appearance. He could already feel a slight shifting in the Force, like the child had a huge amount of potential, that she was born for a reason.

So he continued to watch the family and the observations he made and what he heard, allowed him to have the hope that he could use the kid to get to Anakin. Even from a distance he could sense a strong bond, a strong purpose between the two of them. And he knew, despite Meagan Kenobi's obvious effect on the Padawan and the Master, if he could somehow get a hold of the brat, he might stand a chance at turning Anakin. And with both of them on his side, the galaxy wouldn't stand a chance at defeating two or even three Sith.

So he continued to watch the events surrounding the Kenobi family, wondering when his turn would come. Then one day he read the report that Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was dead, killed by some space pirate. He of course expressed his condolences though he was unfortunately not able to get a moment alone with Anakin as he was caring for the grieving wife and brat. Once Kenobi had been found alive, he wondered if he missed his chance. But low and behold the pirate escaped and was vowing revenge.

Realizing this was his opportune moment, he had his current apprentice, Count Dooku, contact this pirate and see what kind of plan and deal they could work out. He easily got the funds to pay off the pirate as he didn't give a whim to what happened to him. All he wanted was the little brat and Anakin. He of course had to wait and work around the Jedi that were protecting them. And he was quite sure that Anakin would eventually do something a bit irrational and then without the extra Jedi he would be able to make his move.

He sent the pirate to Naboo, well knowing the family was connected to Senator Amidala, especially young Anakin. As it turned out, he was right and Caddock easily bested young Skywalker, but meet his end with Meagan Kenobi. Something he wasn't counting on or expecting at all. She must have been stronger than he previously thought. He wouldn't underestimate her again.

He allowed a slow grin to slid across his face. She would die, that much was sure. She had utterly destroyed the most poignant part of his plan. Anakin. He wasn't in the place he wanted to be with the young Jedi. All because of her. But she would get it in the end, when he triumphed over her after killing her husband and taking Anakin and her child from her. Torture had such a nice ring to it doesn't it?

Oh, he might have had a few set backs, but in the end he would triumph, he would win. And with Kenobi and Skywalker, the entire galaxy would be his. For forever.


	54. Chapter Fifty Four

**From Earth to Star Wars**, **Part Two**

**Disclaimer**: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

**AN: **We're sorry that it's been a while since we've last updated our story. We've just moved and Meagan's car broke down and she had to buy a new one, so that's kinda been a major focus lately. But since that is more behind us, we can focus back on our stories! Anyway, we hope you enjoy this chapter and we hope you stay tuned as things are still a bit ruff between Meagan and Obi-Wan...As a side note, the dream reference Obi-Wan makes comes from chapter eight in the first story. Anyway, we'll just let you go read the chapter now! Thank again for reading and reviewing.

**xXKaternator: **Thanks for continuing to read and review our story. We always appreciate your loyalty and we love to hear from you! We are sorry there is a good amount of time between updates, but we're still in the process of working through things, especially with AOTC, the Clone Wars and ROTS coming up soon. So, hang on, it's going to get very interesting here! We're sure you are going to love it.

**Chapter Fifty Four**

**Obi-Wan's Point of View**

"_You are fine one to talk Obi-Wan Kenobi. Your Jedi duty has always come before us, why should my decision today be any different?_" Meagan's last words to me kept echoing through my mind. She had been gone for only two days, but it still wouldn't let me be. And I wasn't quite sure what to make of it or the situation we could find ourselves in.

"Daddy." Sasha's voice broke through my thoughts in the early morning hours as she started to climb up on the bed.

"And what are you doing out of bed?" I asked as I reached a hand out to steady her, wondering how in the Force she managed to get out of the crib. Or did I forget to raise the bar when I put her to bed? Maybe I've been more distracted than I thought...

"Sasha not tired." Fully on the bed, she crawled across my chest, plopping down on the other side and glanced toward the empty spot. "Where Mummy?"

"Mummy's working." I had already tried to explain this to her before. Now I was getting the distinctive feeling that Meagan was forever trying to explain it to her when Anakin and I were gone. "She'll be back soon."

"When?" She was quick to ask, staring back at me with wide, but sleepy eyes.

"Only a couple weeks." I assured her.

Sasha just looked at me and was obviously forming another question. "How long?"

So thinking quickly, I managed to translate a couple of weeks into a time reference that a two year old would understand and her eyes went wider, obviously understanding the length now.

"But Daddy that's forever."

I placed a hand on her head. "Mummy will back soon, I promise." And deciding to distract Sasha, I pushed myself up, leaning against the backboard. "Now, how about a story?"

Immediately distracted, Sasha nodded and scrambled through the covers, literally climbing up on my chest. Smiling slightly, I rubbed her back in comforting circles, trying to settle her down. "It all began..."

"But Daddy, Mummy says once upon a time."

And without missing a beat, despite the fact it was a Jedi story, I indulged her and restarted the story. "Once upon a time..."

And I wasn't even halfway through the story when I felt Sasha's weight grow heavier against my chest. One glance down showed that she had fallen back asleep. Though we usually took her back to her own bed, I decided to let her remain. She had already awoken once and I was concerned that if I moved her too much that she wouldn't get back to sleep again. So, I settled back down into the bed, Sasha still in my arms. I nearly held my breath as she stirred slightly, but she only murmured a sleepy mummy that immediately tore at my heart. What would happen to Sasha if our fight or the consequences of our actions tore us apart?

I never did go back to sleep that night, only picturing the fight over and over again in my mind.

* * *

"A minute you will give me." I heard Master Yoda call shortly after I took Sasha to her training the following morning.

I sighed slightly as I turned to face him, well knowing that I couldn't avoid him now, that one of the Council members would come and find me eventually. After all, the entire Temple knew that Meagan had been involved and then left with the other Senators. And now I was going to start to deal with this and it wasn't even my decision. "Of course Master Yoda."

He stared at me for a few minutes before speaking. "Walk with me for a while you will."

"Yes Master Yoda." Bowing slightly, I turned and followed him down the hallway.

"Sasha adjusting is she?" He asked, glancing down toward the creche wings in which we had just come from.

I thought about my answer for a few minutes before honestly answering. "Mostly. She hasn't quite grasped the concept of how long Meagan will be gone, but she trusts me when I tell her that she will return soon. During the day when she's busy with the other younglings, I don't think she thinks about it much, but at night she'll call for Meagan."

Master Yoda nodded thoughtfully. "Not surprising that is. Separated much they have not."

I nodded, wondering where he was planning to take this conversation, but as it turned out, he just seemed to be merely curios as he had other plans.

"Leave with them she did." He stated quietly as if warming up to the rather difficult conversation this could be.

"Yes she did." I told him.

"Know of our decision does she?"

"Yes she does." I had to be honest with him and covering for her now would make things worse later on when the truth came into the light. "I told her before she left."

"Didn't convince her did you?"

"She was determined to go, absolutely convinced that she was supposed to go for a specific reason. Meagan said she wanted to help now so she wouldn't have to explain to Sasha about why Daddy is fighting in a war."

Master Yoda sighed and stopped floating in his chair and turned to face me. "Pure her motives are, but discussed it with me she should have."

"To be honest Master, no matter what anyone said, including myself, she would have gone anyway. Meagan made up her mind and nothing was going to stop her. Believe me, I tried."

The older master gazed at me for long moments before speaking again. "Fought did you?"

"That's putting it mildly." I managed dryly.

"Her own person she is." Master Yoda started out. "Made a decision she did. But suffer the consequences all of you will."

I tried to phrase my next words carefully, but I couldn't quite get the word expulsion past the sudden lump in my throat at the thought of Meagan leaving. So I finally settled with. "Which could be what?"

Master Yoda gazed at me with sadness and my stomach dropped completely. "Happy with this they are not. In trouble your young wife is. Called before us she will be."

I only nodded, almost to afraid to ask what would happen next or what Master Yoda could do to help us.

"Understand her motives I do, but excuse her behavior it does not." He said gently, but their was a firmness in his voice that I could not deny. "Meditate on this you should. Need you Meagan will, but stand alone with us she will."

That thought did not settle too well, but I knew he was right. And it seemed as if a huge chasm stood in front of us.

"No matter what happens, belong together you two do." Master Yoda looked like he was going to say more but cut himself of before starting to leave. "Leave you to think on this I will. When return, send Meagan to me you will."

"Yes Master." And bowing slightly I watched as Master Yoda left, leaving me standing in the hallway, deep in thought.

* * *

Later the next afternoon, I slowly walked down the Temple hallways as Sasha toddled besides me. And I couldn't help but smile as she watched anything and everything around us, how quickly she caught onto things and how much she was learning. But yet as she slowly worked herself up a short flight of stairs, I knew that she was still very young, and she still needed a mother...

I sighed as our fight came flooding back once again. After the last few restless nights, the discussion with Master Yoda and much meditating, I had come to realize that maybe she was supposed to go, that the Force did have some purpose for her involvement. Though on the other hand, there was more than the possibility of some grave consequences as Master Yoda said, but Meagan did present me with some valid points that needed to be addressed. After all, what I did should technically apply to her as well. She was giving with no thought of herself, serving with a pure heart, making her devotion quite Jedi like. Something I was hoping would help smooth things out with the Jedi Council.

I sighed again, wondering if there was a way we could repair the damage the last fight had made. Though as I thought back over our relationship, it gave me comfort knowing we'd come through much worse. Meagan and I have never been a couple to have silly squabbles, but when we fought, it always seemed to bring everything down around us, literally shaking the foundations of our relationship. But yet, we were still together, rebuilding and making it stronger in the process. And this latest issue was just another stepping stone as I didn't want to loose her or worse, for Sasha to suffer the consequences.

And there would be consequences, not just to Meagan, but to all of us as well. But Master Yoda did give me some words of comfort that Meagan and I belonged together and hinted that we would be able to work through this. Together.

"Daddy?" I felt Sasha's small hands tugging on my robe, interrupting my musings.

"Yes Sasha?" I glanced down to find her gazing up at me with nothing but love and trust.

"Sasha's hungry."

"We will have dinner just as soon as we get home."

"Okay Daddy." She smiled brightly and kept toddling besides me.

Reaching down, I placed a hand on the top of her head, feeling the soft red curls, nearly wishing my life was as simple as hers.

* * *

It was sometime after dinner that Sasha toddled up to me, holding a book in her hands as we were alone since Anakin was on a training session off planet with the other Padawans. "Daddy can you tell me a story?"

Not being able to resist, I reached down and picked her up, depositing her in my lap. "What story?"

Sasha held up her storybook. "This one Daddy."

She easily snuggled into me as I opened the book carefully, as the pages were quite thin and torn with plenty of use and lots of love. Obviously this story was one of her favorites.

When I closed the book, Sasha was still leaning against me, but she didn't look even a little bit tired. And it was starting to get late.

"Again. Please Daddy."

I had to only think about that for a moment or two even with her heart felt plea. "We need to give you a bath first, but when it's bedtime I will tell you one more story."

Sasha nodded, climbing off my lap, but since she still was a bit small for her age she lost her footing and fell to the floor. As she let out a shriek of pure frustration, I reached down and helped her back to her feet. "Patience young one, you'll catch up soon."

She didn't look like she quite believe me.

It was later when Sasha and I settled into the rocking chair in her bedroom for her final bedtime story. She immediately cuddled into me, gazing up at me with expectation, well knowing that I had not forgotten. And if I did, she would very well remind me.

Slowly rocking back and forth, hoping to lore her to sleep, I recited a Jedi lore tale that I remembered hearing as a young child. And by the end, Sasha, who had immensely enjoyed it, not realizing that I was actually teaching her, was nearly asleep. I slowly rose, placing Sasha in her crib. This time making sure that the sides were completely raised and locked.

Sasha yawned, obviously fighting staying awake. "Not tired."

I managed to hold back a smile as I handed Sasha her favorite teddy bear. "Well, Mr. Bear is and says it's bed time."

Sasha held the bear close, yawning again. Reaching down, I gently tucked a light blanket around her, making sure her bare feet were covered. Leaning down I kissed her soft cheek. "Goodnight my little Jedi, Daddy loves you."

"Love you Daddy." She blinked her tired eyes, barely awake. "Mummy..."

Those words nearly brought tears to my eyes as it touched something deep within my heart. I watched Sasha sleep for a few minutes as a familiar feeling swept over me, like I'd done this before. But I'd told Sasha hundreds of stories before tucking her into bed. What's so different about tonight?

But as I gazed down at my peaceful little one, I, almost instantly, remembered a dream from long ago. A dream of hearing a little girl calling me Daddy. A dream that I started having mere weeks after meeting Meagan for the first time. A dream that I never expected to come true, especially after she went back home. But it had eventually come true none the less.

And it was becoming more and more obvious that there was a purpose for everything, including Meagan's appearance and even with her work with the Senators. And despite everything, Meagan and I belonged together.

At that thought I finally turned from the crib. Turning off the light, I left the room. I soon settled down into the corner of the living room, still quite deep in thought. Meagan and I needed to make amends, find some sort of common ground. Sasha needed her, she made it quite obvious as she was constantly asking about her and I didn't think that I had it in my heart to take Sasha away from her mother.

And I needed her, whether I admitted it all the time or not. She did what she had to do and I as a Jedi and as her husband, should respect and honor her decisions. Something I had not had done. Yes, there would be consequences, but I truly believed that we could get through this, no matter what happened.

* * *

**Meagan's Point of View**

"Now where did my notes go?" I murmured to myself as Padme and I sat down to discuss the plan for the next stop on our visit. Our tour had been going very well and besides seeing the fruits of our labor, I couldn't help but wonder what my purpose was. And the fight with Obi-Wan was still weighing heavily on my mind. Not to mention the fact I missed Sasha terribly as this was the first time we'd been separated in over a year and I constantly wondered how she was adjusting to my departure.

"Meagan, what's bothering you?" Padme set down her data pad and gazed at me with concern. "You haven't been yourself the last several days."

"I'll be alright." I sighed before really started to answer her question. "It's just that Obi-Wan and I had a huge fight right before we left and I said some things I probably shouldn't have. I know I'm supposed to be here, that the Force wants my involvement, but our marriage will suffer the consequences."

She considered this for a moment or two before speaking. "We all say things we don't mean in anger. I'm sure that Obi-Wan understands that."

"It's actually a lot more complicated than that. Obi-Wan told me that the Jedi Council doesn't want the Jedi too heavily involved in this and apparently I count as one." I shrugged lightly. "So it goes a lot deeper than a normal fight. I'm probably in some pretty hot water right now. Obi-Wan and I tend to destroy nearly everything when we fight."

Padme gazed at me for a moment as if deciding what to address before speaking about the first concern. "If you're supposed to be with us, won't the Council see and understand that?"

"That's what I'm counting on." I honestly told her. "Though as I said, I'm more worried about my relationship with Obi-Wan. I have no idea how to fix it."

"You said that you two destroy things when you fight, so you two must have come through just as bad before, why couldn't you work through this now? Compromising and making apologies can start the path for healing and rebuilding."

"You make it sound so simple."

"The idea is, but you're right that it will take some time, but if you both want it bad enough, you will work it out and grow stronger from it." She leaned over the table, reaching her hands out to squeeze mine in support. "I've known both of you for many years and anyone that knows either of you, knows how deeply you love each other and belong together. I'm positive that it will all work out in the end."

I sighed again, but Padme's confidence gave me comfort and hope. "I hope so."

Smiling slightly, Padme let the subject drop and we went back to work.

* * *

The next several days passed by quickly as we were engrossed in the events surrounding the galaxy. It left me little time to think about what consequences awaited upon my return or what Obi-Wan and I were going to do and how my daughter was going to be affected by this. Throwing my thoughts off, I started to concentrate on what the rest of our day was going to be like. So, I joined the group and started to exit the building. And as we headed down the walk, the hairs on the back of my neck started to stand on their ends. I could feel the Force growing in tension as someone was in grave danger. Without nearly even thinking about it, I called out. "Get down."

Padme and her two handmaidens, trusting my judgement, immediately dropped to the ground, pulling out their blasters. However, the others were a bit slower on the uptake. And seconds before a speeder plowed at us from nowhere, I knocked down Senator Mon Mothma to the ground, covering her body with my own. Two bullets buzzed right above me, nearly grazing my clothing, narrowly missing their intending target. Pulling out my blaster as the speeder came around again, reaching out with the Force, I aimed and fired. My shot hit the vehicle dead on, making it go straight to the ground.

Amazingly uninjured, the man jumped out of the speeder and started to run. Raising my blaster again, I aimed and grazed the top of his shoulder. The shot slowed him down enough for the security guards, which were following us at a short distance, in order to catch and apprehended the man. Meanwhile, for our safety, we were quickly escorted back into the building. We were quite relieved that no one was injured. And as I gazed toward Senator Mon Mothma, who was being rather fussed over by a multitude of handmaidens and security guards, I couldn't help but feel relief. At least now I knew why I had come.


	55. Chapter Fifty Five

**From Earth to Star Wars**, **Part Two**

**Disclaimer**: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

**AN: **Hey everyone, we are once again sorry that it's been months since we last updated, but we've been trying to work things through the end of the story. As you know, Meagan and Obi-Wan are facing some very serious issues right now and we wanted to make sure that we get it right now or it might throw things completely off later on. We are hoping that updates will be coming more frequently as we have had some new inspiration. Just a couple weeks ago, we were iced in for three days and spent the majority of it talking about this story!! And what started out as almost a funny spoof of what could happen to where some of it actually turned into something we could use. Which has gotten us very exited about the story again and we can't wait to tell you about them. (Though you'll just have to wait and read them.) Anyway, thanks again for reading, reviewing and staying with our story. We hope you enjoy this latest installment!!

**Tarantella: **It's so good to see you again, despite the name changes. We are so pleased that you are still reading and enjoying our story. Sorry about the longer time between updates. Hopefully that will change soon as we have some new blood into the story.

**xXKaternator: **Things will start to get better between Meagan and Obi-Wan. We really didn't mean for that fight to happen, but it just sort of came out. And then we decided to leave it in as it makes good story and character development. And definitely poor Sasha...though she has been threatening to take over the last several chapters!! There is much more of her to come. Thanks again for being such a regular reader and reviewer. We very much appreciate your support.

**Pynklyon: **Thank you for reading all of our stories. As they are quite long, we very much appreciate your reading them through and that you've been enjoying them as well. Hopefully our updates will be coming more sooner. We hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks again.

**Diamonah Tralon: **Thanks for reviewing again and rereading both stories as that is certainly a lot!! Though we certainly understand that things in life happen! Writing certainly requires much practice and patience. Sometimes it happens and sometimes it doesn't. Sasha can testify that Meagan definitely needs an editor on some chapters!! Just keep working on it and it'll eventually happen! Thanks again for being such a faithful reader and we hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter Fifty Five**

Sasha Kenobi sat on her parents bed, playing with a few toys. She glanced up, her odd colored eyes catching the hilt of a lightsaber, sitting on the highest shelf. Knowing that she was not supposed to handle them, she turned her attention back to her toys.

But she kept glancing back up, wanting not only to learn more about them, but to use one as well. After all, her Daddy and Uncle Ani were Jedi and had one. She was a little Jedi and naturally she should have one too. She started stretching out with the Force, wanting to call the saber to her when the door slid open.

"Hem-hm." Sasha froze as she felt and heard her Father coming up from behind her. "And what are you doing little one?"

Sasha turned wide innocent eyes to her Father. "Playing Daddy."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, well knowing his young daughter was up to something more than just playing. "Sasha."

Sasha blinked, hoping she'd come across as innocent.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan watched her for a long moment, before deciding to let it go. After all, he hadn't actually caught her doing something wrong.

"Daddy?" Sasha started out, eyeing the lightsaber hilt on her Father's belt as he walked by her. "Use a saber?"

Obi-Wan turned slowly, seemingly not too surprised. He had noticed her rather avid interest in them that was continuously growing. So, making a quick decision, Obi-Wan reached up, taking Qui-Gon's lightsaber from the shelf. "You are still too young to use a fully powered one, but I can teach you more about them. And I might have a small training set around here somewhere."

Sasha was a bit disappointed about not using a real one, but she would take what she could get. "Okay Daddy."

Obi-Wan sat down on the bed, letting Sasha crawl into his lap then held up the saber in front of her. "Remember what you have learned before?"

Sasha quickly nodded, repeating some of her prior lessons, ending with. "It's my life."

Obi-Wan nodded, quite pleased that Sasha remembered them, placing the lightsaber into her smaller hands. "This was Qui-Gon's lightsaber. He was my Master and taught me nearly everything that we are teaching you."

Not replying, Sasha held the hilt in her hands, in complete awe. Obi-Wan let her sit in respectful silence before she finally looked up to him, only quietly asking. "Can we turn it on?"

Obi-Wan gazed down at his young daughter before nodding, then reached down in order to turn it to the lowest power setting. "Yes we can, but we have to be very careful. A lightsaber is not like your normal toys."

Sasha looked back at him, a bit hesitant, but a certain amount of excitement and anticipation shone in her eyes. So Obi-Wan gently guided her fingers to the switch.

"Go ahead and turn it on." Obi-Wan encouraged her, making sure the hilt was pointing away from them.

Glancing back to her Father, then back to the saber, she switched it on. Sasha stared at it for long moments before twirling it slightly from side to side, under Obi-Wan's careful watchful eyes. And after getting a better feel for the weapon, Sasha switched it off, looking back up to question her Father about something he had said earlier. "Training set?"

Though not showing on how completely pleased he was that she not only remembered, but wanted to use it, he only said. "For a while we can."

Quite happy, Sasha didn't object as Obi-Wan set her down and watched as he went into the closet, retrieving the training set. After she climbed off the bed, Obi-Wan slowly began to explain the lesson.

"Can't see Daddy." Sasha protested as he lowered the blaster shield over her head.

"Sometimes we can't trust what we see. We have to learn to see without our eyes."

"How can we?"

Obi-Wan placed the smaller training saber into her hands. "Let the Force guide you. That's how a Jedi can see."

Sasha easily switched the lightsaber on and soon heard the training sphere humming softly. Meanwhile Obi-Wan knelt back and watched as she managed to block a shot, but soon took several hits.

Sasha rubbed the spot on her leg, frowning fiercely. "Daddy, that hurts."

Obi-Wan tried not to laugh too loudly. "That's why you learn to block the shots."

Sasha continued to frown, seemingly knowing that her father was laughing at her. However, her determination to be a Jedi and to make her Father stop laughing, soon had her trying again. And this time, she managed to block more than she got hit before pushing the shield up.

"Sasha did it Daddy."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile proudly at her. "Yes you did and your using the Force."

Stepping close to him, Sasha tugged on his sleeve with her free hand. "Use the Master's saber?"

Well knowing she was referring to Qui-Gon's lightsaber, he shook his head. "Absolutely not. You're not old enough to do anything more than holding it." Obi-Wan placed a hand on Sasha's shoulder, squeezing it gently, trying to comfort her immediate disappointment. "But someday you will. I promise."

That seemed to help as Sasha asked again. "Can we do it again?"

"For a few more minutes." Obi-Wan quickly glanced up at the chrono on the wall. "It's almost dinner and I'm sure you are getting hungry."

"Okay Daddy."

And it was bit later, once everything had been put away and discussed, the Father and daughter left their quarters for dinner.

* * *

**Meagan's Point of View**

"At least now I knew why I had come." I sighed, absently plopping down on my bed in the hotel room, thinking about what had happened over the last several hours. Naturally, the press had been following us, trying to get a story while we were being interviewed by security forces as they were investigating the nearly tragic shoot out. So this had been the first time all day that I'd had some time to myself, only to continue to contemplate things, including if I should contact the Jedi Council or just Obi-Wan about things before they found out themselves.

Before I could make a decision either way, the bell at my door rung. Sighing, I rose to answer the door, finding Senator Mon Mothma standing in front of it. "Senator." I bowed slightly, stepping back, allowing her to enter the room.

"Meagan." After the door slid shut behind me, she came forward, taking my hands into hers. "With all the events this afternoon, I've never had a chance to properly thank you for your actions today. I might not be here now if it wasn't for you."

I shook my head. "You don't have to thank me. I just did what I had to do. The Force called me on this mission for a reason and I'm pleased that it was accomplished."

"Well then," she smiled as she continued on, "what can I do to repay your kindness?"

"Please, you don't have to do anything." I briefly squeezed her hands before letting them go. "Just keep working for the freedom of our homes, that the children will grow up, to raise their own families in peace and in love."

The Senator looked liked she was going to protest, but thought for a moment and only nodded, smiling back at me. "Always."

We said our goodbyes and she soon left the room, leaving me once again with my troubled thoughts.

* * *

"I guess I should go ahead and tell at least Obi-Wan." I finally came to the conclusion as I stood beneath the hot running water of my shower later that evening. "And it would be the first step in trying to fix things between us, even if we don't talk about it, we'll still be talking." 

I sighed again, trying to relax my suddenly tense muscles. I was still clueless as to how to even start to mend things between us. But as the memories of us together, of how in the beginning I had to fight for it, the beautiful wedding and the magic of our wedding night, the closeness we began to share in our marriage, the tragic shoot out surrounding the joy of finally meeting the daughter our love created, the whole Caddock fiasco, that I knew, deep in my heart, that I couldn't let my marriage go so easily. Not at least without a fight first.

But what about the consequences of my actions? What if I was expelled from the Order? What if...I forced myself to stop thinking too far into the future. I shouldn't borrow that much trouble. Take one step at a time. What it came straight down to it, was that I was still in love with Obi-Wan and we should be able to work through things. After everything we've been through, I didn't want to let it go now. Not to mention it would be utterly unfair for Sasha to be caught between the two of us. I wanted her to know, more than anything else, what a wonderful man and Jedi her Father was without a nasty divorce coming between them. And could I really, when it came down to it, take Sasha away from everything she'd ever known, especially her Father?

Sighing, I turned off the water, knowing it wasn't going to help me relax anymore. As I dressed into something more comfortable, I began to feel a little better, that something had finally been decided, including the slow start of our recovery.

"Might as well get started now." I told myself as I snatched up my comlink and was about to enter Obi-Wan's codes when my eyes caught sight of the time. Sasha. He should be putting her to bed just about now. Did I actually want to interrupt that as it would certainly throw Sasha off? I'd been waiting for the terrible two's to start and I'm sure he didn't want to handle a tantrum right around bedtime. I twisted the comlink between my fingers before setting it down moments later. I'd let them have their time together and being as I was quite exhausted from the days events, thought I'd do better staying up later tomorrow night.

So smiling slightly I climbed into bed and immediately fell asleep, dreaming of what it would be like to lay in my husband arms, once we made up that is.

* * *

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

"Daddy?" Sasha's small child voice broke me out of my evening meditation.

"Yes Sasha?" I didn't even open my eyes, but felt her climbing unto my lap, obviously demanding my undivided attention.

"Thirsty."

Sighing, realizing that I wasn't going to get anything more done today, I rose from the floor. "Alright, we'll get you a glass of milk."

"Cookies too?" Sasha smiled up at me as I set her on floor before walking into the kitchen.

I stared down at her, shaking my head. The little con artist. "One cookie before going to bed."

"Thank you Daddy." Sasha said politely as I handed her one cookie before going to pour her a glass of milk.

Her "late night snack" seemed to distract her through her more normal bed time routine. And I was even beginning to hope that I wouldn't have to explain to her once again where Meagan was. But it was short lived as I was rocking her to where she was almost asleep when she began to mumble.

"Mummy." Her teary tired voice tore at my heart. "Want mummy."

I gently smoothed back several curls that had fallen across her face as I gently soothed her along our bond. "I know you do, but she'll be back soon. I promise."

Sasha snuggled closer to me, seemingly accepting this. "Unle Ani?"

Sighing, I should have expected this too. She had just yesterday asked where he was too. But that one I knew for sure. The extended training session was completed just yesterday, which meant he would be home shortly. "Anakin will be home tomorrow afternoon."

"Goodie." Sasha fought a yawn as I kept rocking. "Miss them."

"So do I, Sasha, so do I." I murmured more to myself than to her. "Mummy and Uncle Anakin will be home soon."

Sasha yawned again, clearly fighting sleep. But as I kept rocking, she finally gave up, falling to sleep in my arms. Nearly nodding off myself, I kept rocking until the bleeping of my comlink roused me fully awake.

Quickly tucking Sasha into bed, I went into the living room. I snapped up the link and immediately activated it, not even bothering to check to see where the signal was coming from. "Kenobi here." However, when Meagan appeared in front of me, I wished I'd taken at least a second to prepare for it as we stared at each other for several long moments before we both managed to stutter a hello. And even across the comlink the tension between us was extremely thick and I could swear that the line was even crackling with it.

"How's Sasha?" She finally asked breaking the awful silence. "I've been worried about her."

"She's fine. I just got her to sleep." I told her, not really wanting to get into it now which would only result in Meagan wanting me to go wake Sasha up so she could talk to her, which, in the long run, would prove to make a very long night.

Meagan just nodded, seemingly to know that we shouldn't wake her up. So once again we continued to stare at each other as Meagan's fidgeting hands played with the hem of her clothes. A sure sign that she was nervous about something, more than just our recent fight.

"Meagan, why did you call?" I asked, well knowing it just wasn't about our daughter. "What's going on?"

"Well, um...we were fired at the other day." She looked down, tugging the jacket down again. "Just thought you needed to know."

Now that certainly caught all of my attention. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

Meagan immediately shook her head, easing my sudden fear that she'd been shot again. "No one was hurt." She paused as she sighed. "Though Senator Mon Mothma was nearly killed, but was pushed down at the last second."

I gazed back at her for a moment, processing what she had said, or more like what she had not said. "Are you telling me that you sensed it and pushed her down?"

"You could say that." She managed before giving me a quick briefing on the event. "I just thought you might want to hear what happened from me rather than someone else, especially after..." Her voice trailed off, as if she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to bring that up.

And I couldn't blame her one bit. Despite knowing and wanting to make it work between us, I wasn't sure if I was ready either, especially over a comlink late at night. "It's alright. I appreciate your honesty."

So, once again for the next several minutes, almost like awkward teenagers we tried not to look at each other, until Meagan finally spoke again. "Oh, um...just thought to let you know that we should be home by the end of the week." I only nodded as she quickly continued. "Please give Sasha a kiss for me and tell her that Mommy misses her."

"I'll tell her in the morning." I assured her before we said a quick good bye. And once the connection was closed down, I leaned back against the cushions of the couch, running a hand over my beard. "Well, that went rather well."

* * *

**Meagan's Point of View**

It was nearly a week later that we finally finished the tour and were heading back toward home. I was quite ready to get back, to see Sasha, but on the other hand, was completely terrified. First off, I knew, despite what I prevented, was going to receive consequences for leaving the way I did. And despite the civil, but awkward conversation Obi-Wan and I had shared several days before, our fight still weighed heavily on my heart and mind.

So, once arriving on Coruscant, I disembarked with everyone else and helped them settle back in.

"Meagan." Padme called my name as we were working in her office that afternoon.

"Yes?" I barely even looked up from the work.

"My staff and I can handle this." She said gently, nearly forcing me to look at her.

"What?" I was trying to process what she was actually saying. "I don't mind helping, you know..."

"Meagan." She stood up and literally took the papers from my hands. "Go home. I'm sure Obi-Wan wants to see you."

I wasn't quite sure about that one, but deep down I knew she right, so after saying goodbye, I left the Senate offices and caught an air taxi back to the Jedi Temple.

Pulling up the hood around my face, I wound my way through the hallways without really being noticed, but the second I entered the apartment, I almost wished that I stayed with Padme. Obi-Wan was home. Though I knew that I wanted to make amends with him, I wasn't quite sure where to start and the bigger question was what if he didn't want to? What if what I had did completely turned him away from me? So being quite cowardly, I slunk off to the bedroom and begun to unpack my bags. Of course then I decided to take a long hot shower in order to clean up a bit. But as I brushed out my hair, I knew I had just run out of excuses. I needed to face him...or at the very least to stop hiding in the bedroom. So gathering myself together, I headed directly into the kitchen and went to make a cup of tea.

As I waited for the water to heat, Obi-Wan, who was sitting in the dinning room, didn't say a word either, just kept working on whatever he was doing. Of course I didn't speak either, but as the water started to boil, I did ask if he wanted a cup and to which he only replied yes please.

Then sipping on the tea, I walked around the living room, coming to stand close to the window, watching the traffic flow in the bright afternoon sunlight. Sighing, I finally turned to find Obi-Wan watching me. And it was a bit unnerving.

But at least we finally started to speak to each other. "Hi."

"Hi."

"How is the Senator doing?" He asked, his voice smooth and even, as if nothing had happened.

"She's fine, continuing on as if it didn't happen." I replied, quite relieved at this small talk.

He nodded, sipping at his tea again. "Are you sure you are okay? You haven't had any revisiting dreams?"

I immediately shook my head, having not even thought about the fact I'd been shot before. "I'm fine."

He seemed a bit relieved as he went back to his work for several minutes before speaking again, this time not even turning to face me. "Master Yoda said that you need to report to him today."

"Just him?"

He only nodded.

"I take it, despite the fact that I saved a life, I'm in major trouble?" I asked directly wanting to get more of a feel of things.

"That's putting it mildly."

"I'll accept the consequences of my actions. I did what I had to do."

Obi-Wan's sudden silence hurt more than any words he could have spoken. So I ventured on, wondering how we were going to make it work with this huge chasm separating us. "Is he in his meditation chambers?"

"As far as I know."

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way then." And going into the kitchen I set the cup in the sink. As I walked back out, much to my surprise, Obi-Wan reached out, taking my hand into his.

"Meagan, Master Yoda also told me that you'll be called in front of the entire Council sometime soon." He paused for a second as I let that particular terror somewhat sink in. "And you will be alone. I was going to ask to go with you, but before I could even ask, Master Yoda forbid it."

Extremely pleased with that thought, I blinked away the sudden tears. "Thank you."

He gently squeezed my hand, giving me comfort. "I'll be here when you get back. We probably should have a talk."

"We should." I agreed completely, hoping that my actions hadn't completely destroyed everything that we had built between us. So, giving Obi-Wan a shaky smile, I turned to leave and straightening my shoulders, I was ready to accept my fate.


	56. Chapter Fifty Six

**From Earth to Star Wars, Part II**

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. **

**AN: **Hey everyone, we hope and pray that you are enjoying a beautiful spring and warmer weather. (We actually had sleet on Easter!! How crazy is that????) Anyway, here is another chapter for you as Meagan and Obi-Wan start to work through things, though the Council outcome is still unknown! We hope you enjoy it!!Thanks again to all our readers for their dedication to our story.

**XxXKaternator: **Thanks, we are pleased that you are still reading and reviewing our story. The updates will still keep coming, hopefully sooner now that we are past most of our writers block!!

**IrishHeart: **Wow, we don't normally remember all points of all the stories we read either! We normally have to go back and skim the last chapters, especially if it's been a while since an update. Thank you for the compliment. We did enjoy writing these last chapters, in putting something new into the story and this particular plot line will continue at least another chapter or two. As for the Clone Wars, yes they are coming, with plenty of twists and turns that we didn't even see coming!!

**Miliana Sedona: **We are happy, that despite lack of updates, that you remembered that you are reading our story!! As for helping readers remember the current plot line, we have tried, though not all that consciously, to write the beginning of the chapter in such a way, where it sparks your memories. We do hope, now that we are past our writers block, to have updates coming up much sooner than we have lately.

**Dimonah Tralon: **Sometime we reread our story to get a feel for how characters change and grow and it usually takes us a long time to do it too!! Sometimes we can't believe how long this was beginning to get!! We are afraid that you will have wait a little longer to see how much trouble Meagan might find herself in. Though she and Obi-Wan are starting to work things, the Council is later to come. Thanks again for continuing to read and we hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Fifty Six**

**Meagan's point of view**

"Left you should have not." Master Yoda scolded me as he whacked me on the top of my head with his cane. "Consulted me first you should have."

I rubbed the top of my head, trying to say something, anything, to defend myself when he proceeded to whack me across each of my legs. "Master Yoda..."

"Explain yourself, you will." He commanded, putting his hands firmly on the top of his cane, completely in charge.

Sighing, I painfully sat down on the tree stump and began to tell him what happened. Though I conveniently left out the fight with Obi-Wan. He didn't need to know that particular detail.

After I had finished, we sat in quiet meditation before Master Yoda, sighing, spoke quietly. "Heart in the right place it is, but created, problems it did."

I sat with my head bowed, well knowing more was to come.

"Been brought into this mess the Jedi have." Master Yoda then informed me about the most recent repercussions that the Council had been trying to fix.

"I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to cause any trouble." I sighed, not completely regretting my actions, but wishing it didn't have so many consequences. "I was trying to do what I thought was right, what the Force was telling me to do."

"Saved a life you did, an important one I feel." He told me honestly. "Pure your motives are, toward others it was." He took a step forward, poking his stick toward me. "But consulted me you should have, now worse consequences follow."

"Yes Master." That wasn't much of a surprise. I knew I couldn't expect to get off completely scot free. "What will happen now?"

"Face the entire Council you will. Decide then we will." He said gravely. "Face the enquiry alone you will."

I nodded in understanding. "Obi-Wan told me."

"Talked to him have you?"

"Yes." I said cautiously, not really wanting to get into it now.

"Work things through you should." He leaned over his cane, staring straight into my eyes. "Need each other you do."

I stared at him for a moment or two before speaking. "You know about our... discussion?"

"Mentioned it, Obi-wan did. Extremely concerned about this he is." He continued to stare at me for another minute or two before dismissing me. "Notify you of enquiry we will. Meditate and make up with your husband you should."

"Yes Master." He nodded and I soon left, quite deep in thought.

* * *

"How did it go?" Obi-Wan came up from behind me as I stood in the living area, staring out at the afternoon traffic some time after I returned from visiting with Master Yoda.

"Does the fact that I now have bruises on my legs and a bump on my head tell you anything?"

Despite the situation we were in, Obi-Wan chuckled slightly. It was a funny statement and picturing small Master Yoda hitting anyone with his walking cane was a humourous picture anyway. "Yes it does, but seriously what did he say?"

I gave him a quick run down of the meeting. "Like we've thought, even though I saved a Senator's life, apparently it only covers a few brownie points." I turned and gazed at him for a moment or two before continuing. "He'll let me know when the Council enquiry will take place."

"Did he give you even a clue of what they might decide?"

I slowly shook my head, before turning back to the window. "He said they would decide later."

Obi-Wan didn't respond and I didn't bother commenting anymore about my earlier meeting. Sighing I rubbed my arms, as if starving off the chill in the room that was steaming from the tension between us. How long I stood there staring, I hadn't a clue, but when I finally realized how late it was getting, I turned to find Obi-Wan sitting on the couch. "Where's Sasha? Have you picked her up yet? Or is she with Anakin?"

"She's in the creche." He spoke slowly, as if weighing his words carefully. "For the night. With everything happening between us, I thought it would be better if she stayed there. It wouldn't be fair to her to feel the tension between us."

I very much wanted to see my daughter, but completely understood the decision he made. I didn't want to put her in the middle either. "How is she?"

"Sasha is fine." He smiled slightly, looking down to the floor. "She definitely missed you. She was always asking where you were and when you'd be home again."

"My poor baby." I had just known she'd have a hard time adjusting with me being gone that long of a time. And nearly completely forgetting our argument, I walked up to Obi-Wan, sitting down next to him. "Did she wake up all the time? Did she stop eating? Are you sure she's alright?"

Chuckling slightly, he finally looked up at me. "I promise you, she's fine. Just wanted you to tuck her into bed verses Daddy. "

I stewed over this for long moments before speaking again. "Maybe I should go check on her."

"Meagan, she's fine." He reiterated. "Do you really want her involved in what's going on right now? Even at her young age, she will know that something's wrong."

I sighed again, knowing that he was right, but that still didn't starve off the sudden strong ache to finally hold my baby again.

"You can see her tomorrow." He said, as if that would make things better, which it did, even if it was just a little bit.

I nodded again as we just sat there together, our shoulders brushing up against each other now and then. More than once I wanted to say something, say anything to mend things with him, but I had no idea of how to start. However, finally, just as I was about to venture into the unknown, he spoke quietly, his accent low and thick.

"Meagan, one thing I've realized these past days is that I don't want Sasha caught between us, she needs you. Every time she looked up at me, asking for you, reminded me that I still want us to be a family, that I need you too." He looked into my eyes and I knew he was being sincere. I felt the tension leave my body slightly, knowing that he felt the same as I did. "I know it might take us a while to work through everything, but I want our marriage to work."

I took a deep sigh, blinking away the sudden tears. "So do I. I don't want to live without you or our daughter."

He smiled slightly as I leaned back against the couch, quite drained physically and emotionally from recent events. "Why don't you get some rest while I find something for us to eat?"

I didn't reply as I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my cheek on them. It was a slow start, but at least it was a start. And closing my eyes, I slowly drifted off.

Obi-Wan awakened me for a quick dinner before I went directly to bed. I crawled into the covers, curling into the warmth, glad to be back in my own bed. However, sleep didn't come immediately, mostly likely due to how wired I felt. Or in the fact that Obi-Wan was trying to sleep next to me, our backs barely not touching. Or in the fact that when we were both home together, which sometimes that could be a vary rare thing, we were always in each other's arms or completely all over each other. A stab of guilt ran through me. If we hadn't started or had that fight, we would have been making love right now. Sighing, I turned and stared up at the ceiling for a long time, still thinking about things.

Some time late into the night, when I was passed utterly exhausted, I made a decision. I sat up in bed, grabbing my pillow and the extra blanket folded at the end of the bed. The couch certainly would help right now and even sounded good.

"Meagan where are you going?" Obi-Wan called from his side of the bed, obviously proving that he wasn't sleeping either.

"To the couch so we can actually get some sleep tonight." I said, climbing out of the bed.

Obi-Wan rose too. "Don't bother, I'll go."

Great. We were going to fight about this too. "Obi-Wan it's nice that you're being such a gentleman, but really, I'll sleep better on the couch than you will. I'm shorter and smaller than you are. And honestly I don't mind at all."

He gazed at me for a second before nodding. "Alright. I'll try not to wake you in the morning."

"Thank you." With that I slipped from the room and settled comfortably on the couch. And luckily, by meditating quietly I slept deeply for the rest of the night.

* * *

True to his word, as Obi-Wan tended to be the earlier riser, he was so quiet that I never even heard him or that since I was so out of it, I just didn't hear him. However, once I did wake up, I went and quickly showered. After I dressed and seeing Obi-Wan meditating in the living room, I practically tiptoed into the kitchen in order to fix us breakfast. And we actually ate it together, without anything happening. Granted, nothing except please pass the sugar or the butter was said, so that hardly counted. Though the tension this morning was less than it was the night before, maybe because we actually slept in separate beds for half of the night.

Obi-Wan soon left the apartment, saying that he and Anakin had training to do. So I spent the majority of my day alone. However, that proved to be good as I was meditating on what had happened, working through my feelings concerning Obi-Wan and I's relationship and preparing myself for the Council enquiry. I didn't even realize that it had gotten so late until I heard the front door sliding open and a voice was soon loudly calling me.

"Mummy." Obi-Wan had obviously picked up Sasha and told her that I had returned home. "Mummy!"

I quickly jumped up, rushing down the hallway and opened my arms as my little baby

girl nearly plowed me over.

"Sasha missed you." Her small arms wrapped tightly around my waist, as if she never wanted to let me go, which you wouldn't have received much protest from me if she did.

"Mummy missed you too." I held onto her tightly, breathing in her still baby scent, trying to stop from crying too much. "Mummy loves you very much."

"Love you Mummy." Sasha said, her small face snuggling into my chest. And we held each other for several long minutes until her small toddler body began wiggling and giggling. "Mummy, Daddy let me use a saber."

I gently set her on her own feet, looking at her face, shining with obvious pride. "A real lightsaber?"

"Held the Master's saber and used a littler one." She quickly informed me, telling me all about it at a lightening pace. I glanced up at Obi-Wan, who had been watching us, as he mouthed training set.

Quite relieved that he hadn't let her practice with a fully powered saber, I led Sasha into the living room. "And what else did you and Daddy do while Mummy was gone?"

"In the bear clan." She clapped her hands together in delight as she told me what she learned about bears, who was in her clan, what else she was learning, that Master Yoda was going to be teaching them soon, etc.

"Sasha honey, why don't you show Mummy your bear picture?" Obi-Wan suggested several minutes later as I was trying to process all of this.

Without even saying a word, Sasha climbed off my lap, racing toward her bedroom.

I stared after her for a moment or two before looking up toward Obi-Wan, who seemed quite amused by all of this. "She's already been assigned to a clan?"

He nodded as he sat down next to me on the couch. "They divided them up just the other day. She's just exited about it. Master Yoda will start them on the lightsabers in a few months." He paused for a second before chuckling slightly. "I guess I should warn you that during the next several months she'll start running around here roaring constantly."

"Roaring? For months?" I had no earthly idea what he was referring to, but hadn't a chance to ask as Sasha raced back into the living room, nearly flying up onto me, practically knocking the wind out of me.

"Easy Sasha." Obi-Wan reached over, pulling her back, allowing me to catch my breath. "Mummy needs to breathe."

"Sorry Mummy." She settled down slightly as Obi-Wan ran his hands through her growing red curls. But she still held up the picture, describing every single detail, pointing out her favorite part first, the big purple bear.

So for the next while we spent it together with Sasha's enthusiasm and energy somehow lessening the tension between Obi-Wan and I.

* * *

"...and they lived happily ever after..." I let my voice trail off as I noticed Sasha had nearly fallen asleep only after hearing more than one bedtime story. I continued to rock her for several minutes before slowly rising from the rocking chair and placing her in the crib. "Good night Sasha. Mummy loves you."

"Not tired." Sasha blinked her tired eyes as she instantly kicked back the cover I was placing around her and started to climb back to her feet. "No bed."

Instead of starting a war of words, I somehow managed to lower her back down onto the bed. Gently, I placed my hand on her head and began humming quietly, soothing her along our bond. It took several long moments, but finally her small body succumbed to sleep, hopefully where she wouldn't wake anytime soon.

I turned to leave the room and found Obi-Wan standing in the doorway. "She finally asleep?"

"Took her a while to settle down, but she's out cold now." I nodded as we headed back to the living area. "Though I have a feeling she might start testing the limits in more than just her bed time."

Obi-Wan stared at me for several long minutes. "What do you mean?"

Oh-no. Sasha was about to go through the terrible twos and he hadn't a clue to what that could mean. Sasha was definitely going to sense this and had the potential of walking all over him. "She's two now and will start to test us, to see what she can get away with, to push the limits."

Obi-Wan continued to stare at me as I headed into the kitchen to make a cup of desperately needed tea. "Meagan, she's a Jedi. She knows what she can and can't do."

After filling the pot with water, I set it on the stove. Sighing, I turned back to my husband. "Yes, she is Force sensitive, but that does not mean anything when a two year old decides to see what her parents do when she refuses to go to bed."

"Meagan, she just took a while to calm down since you came home yesterday." Obi-Wan said taking two coffee mugs out of the cabinet and placed them next to the stove. "Whatever you are talking about, I don't think we have to worry about it."

"Obi-Wan, with that attitude, she'll walk right over you for the rest of your life."

I shook my head, getting out the tea bags and setting them next to the mugs. "All children will test their limits, especially at this age and later when they hit puberty."

He was about to protest, saying something about being a Jedi, when I put my hand over his mouth.

"I think you need to trust my knowledge and judgement on this." I stared into his protesting face. "I have a degree in child psychology. One thing I have learned over and over again, is that basic emotions, whether adult or child, Jedi or not, human or another species, don't change all that much. Sure some things will vary from culture to culture, but every child in this galaxy, whether they have special powers or not will push their parents to the brink of insanity sometimes."

He eyed me for a long time, obviously considering my words. And he still didn't say a word as I poured the hot water from the pot into our mugs. "And you think that's why she took a long time in going to sleep?"

I finished preparing the tea before handing the mug to my husband. "Partially. She was quite riled up this evening. However, I just have a feeling that it's the start of it."

He sipped his tea as we settled into the living area together. "Just out of curiosity, if what you say is true, how long is this testing going to last?"

I shrugged slightly, the warm tea settling my nerves down. "If we are lucky, a year or so. Most children grow out of the obnoxious, protesting, tantrum pulling stage by the time they are three or so. Hence the name, terrible twos." I smiled, thinking of the later years. "Though Anakin might find that he has quite a time helping raise a teenager when she's chasing after boys."

"She'll be too busy studying and training to even think about that." Obi-Wan commented as he sipped his tea.

I let a smirk slide across my lips, having the perfect come back. "Oh, don't give me that excuse. You can't tell me that you, Garen and Reeft never checked a girl out during classes or free time around the Temple." And I didn't stop there, despite his starting a protest. "And don't deny it, I've been told otherwise."

"I wouldn't trust any unnamed or rumored sources, Meagan. They usually prove to be extremely mistaken in their assumptions."

"Oh, I wouldn't know about that. Girls have a way of knowing things, especially if one of them happened to be the object of your attentions, maybe a certain Siri Tachi." I knew I hit completely right at the look on his face.

"How did anyone know?" Obi-Wan was completely gob-smacked. "We never once said anything about liking her and neither of us acted on it. I guess we grew out of it and became so involved in our training that we didn't have time to think about girls much."

I raised an eyebrow at that one. Siri and Garen's sometimes almost flirting behavior raised a few questions, but nothing more had come from that.

"I think they admire and like each other, but I don't think either of them really want to settle down with each other." He admitted as he set his cup down, turning to face me. "Who told you anyway?"

I held back a very sarcastic remark and only lightly shrugged, rising from the couch and started to head for the bedroom. I was getting quite tired and the dishes could wait for another day. "Wouldn't you like to know? I think you should remember that I'm good friends with certain people that could tell me your darkest secrets."

Obi-Wan just followed me into our bedroom, mumbling to himself about killing Siri and possibly Bant as I just laughed, relieved that the discussion had really started to smooth things out between us. Enough so that both of us, not touching though, were actually able to sleep all through the night, laying next to each other.

* * *

The next few days passed by rather quickly as I spent most of the time with Sasha or preparing myself for the enquiry, which I knew would not be easy. Obi-Wan and I, not back to normal by any means, were at least on some sort of even basis. Some of the tension was still there as we were still a bit weary of each other and what we said to each other, especially when Sasha and Anakin were in the room. It was as if we were waiting for the Council's enquiry and verdict before completely making amends with each other, as if that alone would decide our fate.

And then it finally came, the call I'd almost been dreading, but strangely relieved that the end was finally in sight. So, holding my breath, nearly, practically trembling all over, I pushed the door to the Council room open. Taking a deep breath, reading myself with the Force, I straightened my shoulders and walked into their midst.


	57. Chapter Fifty Seven

**Disclaimer**All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

**AN: **We are glad that ya'll enjoyed our latest chapter, cliffhanger included!! Lol...have no fear, this chapter is much longer with the Council enquiry and verdict. Thanks again to all our readers and reviewers, as we very much appreciate you all. We hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Dimonah Tralon: We had wanted to put the Council in that last chapter, but it wasn't ready yet and we wanted to get something posted. Plus we felt it kinda threw the chapter off with most of the focus being on Meagan and Obi-Wan as we didn't want to rush their making up. Anyway, we are very pleased that you are still reading and reviewing our story!! We appreciate the support and we're sure you enjoy this chapter as it pretty much wraps this current plot line up!!

**From Earth to Star Wars**

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

**Meagan's point of view**

"Brought before us you have. Explain everything you will." Master Yoda pointed his stick at me, his tone strong and firm.

So, I began to tell them exactly what happened. And while I spoke, I could feel the tension, all twelve eyes probing me the entire time. They were not happy. And once I was finished, a silence filled the room. A silence worse than anything I'd felt before, worse than the ones between Obi-Wan and I. There was a sense of dark foreboding, frustration and anger surrounded by air thick with suspense and tension. It took most of my will power to keep my mind clear and my knees from buckling beneath me. I could only hope that they did not sense the terror hide within.

"A very serious thing you have done." Master Yoda finally spoke into the silence. "Saved someone's life you did, but excuse you from the rules it does not."

I nodded, that not being too far from what he said during our previous meeting.

"We are not sure if you even realize the consequences of your actions." Master Mace Windu started out, going into more details. "Do you know how many Senators, other Governmental employees, Republican citizens and others are nearly demanding us to be involved in the ongoing debate? Since everyone has realized one of the Jedi has gotten involved, they think that the Jedi Council should, to help make the decisions that will affect the entire galaxy."

I tried to hold back the sigh as he went on about how many requests and demands for explanations, pleas for involvements had poured into their chambers. That they had probably spent more time sorting through that mess than helping people that needed it more. It made me feel guilty, but I still felt like it had been my duty, that Senator's Mon Mothma's life had a bigger purpose, that included all of us.

"As Jedi we do certainly recognize the call of the Force and the following of it's will. We are not belittling that or the fact that taking down the assassin saved numerous lives, but that does not excuse the consequences that will follow. You knew, before you even left, that you were disobeying our orders whether they came directly from us or through someone else. Don't you realize how disappointed we are in you? We recognize your more pure motives as it is a part of who you are, but going against the rules and orders this Council deems for the good of the Order and the galaxy as a whole is a very serious offense."

As the enquiry went on, I felt all their eyes still boring into me, as they continued to go over everything...wait...make that very forcefully told me. And once they all finally finished, they just sat and stared at me in utter silence. A silence still thick with tension, thick with disappointment, hung in the room despite the sun brightly streaming through the large windows.

Finally, sighing one of the senior members finally spoke. "You are very aware that the consequences of your actions will require us to deem an appropriate punishment."

"Yes Masters." I answered quietly, wondering if they would decide today, this very minute. "I will accept the consequences of my actions, even if I was following the will of the Force."

"Very well then." The Masters all gazed at each other, the room falling silent once again as if they were meditating on what my punishment would be. Closing my eyes, I took a steadying breath, trying to close my mind to the argument I could almost feel. They wanted to expel me.

"Think and meditate on this we should." Master Yoda spoke, shattering everything that hung in the room. "Decide now we should not."

An immediate protest arouse, but as Master Yoda banged his stick down on the floor the noise quieted down.

"Dismissed you are." He spoke a moment later. "Decide later the punishment we will. Call you back then we also will."

"Thank you Master." I bowed respectfully and turned to go, willing myself not to go running from the room in fear, but utter relief that it was finally over.

So I stepped through the doors and tried to walk normally down the hallway. Once away from the still debating Council, I nearly collapsed against a nearby wall, just trying to compose myself. I closed my eyes, hoping and praying they would not expel me from the Order. I reached into the Force, as if it would tell me, but its waves only calmed my wildly beating heart. After several long minutes, feeling I had gathering myself together enough, I slowly headed back to our quarters.

Tossing my outer garments aside, I stumbled into the bedroom, quickly climbing up onto the bed, clothes and all, and immediately fell into an exhausted sleep. Once I awoke, feeling somewhat better, I rose and took a long hot shower, releasing some of the left over stress. Though when I got out of the shower and dressed again, I found Obi-Wan sitting in the living room, as if waiting for me.

"Well?" He gazed at me with a seriousness that made me want to run out of the room. This might be harder than the enquiry I just went through!

So, pacing around the living area, as I couldn't sit in one place, I told him, nearly word for word, what happened during the interrogation. When I was done, neither of us said a word, as if saying something would completely shatter the somewhat truce we had developed over the last several days.

"Did they say when they would arrive at a verdict?"

I sighed with relief at such an easy question, though I hadn't an answer. "No, just that they would bring me back in to inform me of their decision."

Obi-Wan didn't seem surprised by this and only nodded. So we continued on in a tense silence until I finally had to speak.

"What are we going to do?" My voice was nearly shaking as I made the venture I didn't want to make, but we had to discuss it. "The feelings I was picking up in there, I think if Master Yoda didn't make the comment that they needed to discuss this without my presence, they would have booted me right then and there."

"Which is why they are waiting to give you a verdict, to let tempers cool down from the situation." Obi-Wan put in wisely, his voice calm. "And I doubt they would have expelled you right then and there without a lot of meditation before pronouncing it. The Council rarely makes decisions like that."

"That doesn't mean they still won't expel me." I took a deep breath.

He looked down, his fingers twisting one of Sasha's stuffed animals, the only sign that he was anything but a calm Jedi Master. "They still could, but they rarely expel anyone unless what they did blatantly goes against the code or the laws of the Republic."

"Well, it's not in the code, but they certainly weren't happy about this."

He gave me a look that suggested I deserved it. "Well, what did you expect when they have been trying to walk a fine line with the Separatist and then you go and get involved?"

"And why the hell didn't they say something when I first got involved?" I fired back at him, the tension building rapidly between us. "I was only doing what the Force told me to."

Obi-Wan started to say something, but quickly caught himself. "You know, Meagan, we can keep going over this and get nowhere. We all know you were supposed to go and it had a very strong purpose. The Jedi Council will take that into consideration as they decide what your consequences will be and we can't speculate too much more on what they will decide, so let's just drop it."

Nodding in agreement, I sighed deeply, trying to bring my emotions under control. To say that this was a bad day would be putting it mildly. I glanced toward Obi-Wan, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Did they mention anything about us?" He asked me a moment or so later. "I don't recall you saying anything."

I slowly shook my head as I was remembering the session. "Not that I recall."

He finally glanced up to me. "Even if you are expelled, I'm sure you can stay with Dede and Marlo until we can find our own place."

I thought about that for a second or two as it began to process. "You mean we would have an apartment somewhere in the city? Is that even allowed for you?"

Obi-Wan just shrugged. "I wouldn't see why not as long as it doesn't compromise my duties as a Jedi, to Anakin or Sasha's training. They will only expel you from the Temple, not Coruscant. Since you did not commit a crime worthy of a severe punishment, they do not have the power to evict you off planet."

I rubbed my hands over my face as that raised many more questions. "I guess I'll have to find a job somewhere."

Obi-Wan just looked at me.

"We'll have to find some way to pay our expenses." I pointed out. "You don't get a paycheck. And things aren't exactly cheap around here, not in the decent places at least."

Obi-Wan frowned, obviously not liking where this was going. "Meagan, are you sure you aren't jumping to conclusions?"

"If they expel me, I don't think they will pay for us to live on 500 Republica or any other semi nice neighborhood around here." I told him. "I probably should be at least a little smart and try to find something now or at least come up with a game plan so Sasha doesn't go hungry."

"Meagan, I don't think that will happen, but if need be, she can stay at the Temple permanently."

I considered this for a moment or two, not liking the comment or the possible implications behind it. "Are you saying we would relinquish custody of our daughter to the Jedi Temple?"

Obi-Wan gazed at me for a moment or two before speaking. "That is a possibility. I don't think I want her out in this city any more than you do. I could always stay here with her and bring her to you periodically."

That possibility was better than Sasha playing in the dirty streets of Coruscant, but did I really want to be away from Sasha that much? "Well, I guess it's better than the other one, but..." I found that I could not continue.

"Meagan, I know that it's not the best solution, but it will be a lot easier than taking her back and forth everyday or exposing her to the non safe streets." His words were supposed to be comforting, but they were not.

I stared at my husband, the tears welling in my eyes. Did I really want to nearly completely separate myself from my baby girl? "Obi-Wan I don't want to be the person she sees two afternoons a week at a park, that she doesn't really know. I'm her mother and I attend to stay that way."

"Then what do you suggest?" He swept his arm out, as if indicating that I could offer up a lot of ideas.

"I don't know Obi-Wan." I ran a shaking and frustrated hand through my tangled hair. "The thought of raising Sasha in this city doesn't sit any better than nearly completely giving her up. It almost seems like the best place would be off planet."

Obi-Wan stared at me in shock before making a comment. "Leaving planet? And you would go where?"

I shrugged widely. "I don't know, some more peaceful place, somewhere where I would feel more comfortable, especially if Sasha's with me."

"Meagan, you shouldn't be leaving planet, it'll be too dangerous."

"Oh and my living somewhere here, outside of the Temple is much safer."

Obi-Wan just stared at me for long moments. "Don't be so sarcastic. All I meant was that at least here, I or someone else would be close by. If you left planet, you would be completely alone and vulnerable."

"Need I remind you that I can take care of myself." I crossed my arms over my chest, growing quite upset that he didn't think I could make it on my own. "And after getting booted from the Temple, it'll probably be much easier to find a better paying job elsewhere. I can't live off of Dede and Marlo for forever."

"And Sasha?"

I turned around, not wanting to face Obi-Wan when I spoke these next words. "I would come back for her after I was completely settled."

I immediately felt his extremely negative reaction. "You will not be taking her from her training."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm her mother and I decide what's best for her."

Obi-Wan took several long strides, grabbing my shoulder and made me face him. He was furious. "She's a Jedi Meagan, she belongs here. The Temple is what's best for her. And being her Father, I also have a right to veto any choice you make."

"And who made you the parental god around here?" I grabbed his hand, forcing it from my shoulder and purposely stepping away from him. "Sasha is my daughter and if I decide to leave planet because it's best for all of us, then so be it."

"Taking her away from her home is not what's best for her."

"And having her exposed to this planet or only seeing her mother a few times a month is really what's in her best interests?"

"I don't want her playing in those streets anymore than you do, so the best solution is just to keep her in the Temple."

"She's too young! I'm not separating myself from her, not at this age. You saw what happened when I was gone for just a couple weeks."

"It's not like she won't see you. Besides, she's a Jedi, so she'll adjust and most of the children here aren't raised by their parents. I wasn't."

"But I was and I'm not giving up my rights in any way as her mother."

"I'm not asking you to, you'll be able to see her."

"She's my daughter and I don't just want to see her."

"You know Meagan, maybe that's just going to be one your consequences to this. It's not like you are not going to see her and we won't let her forget you either. We still will be a family."

"Sure, with all you here and me by my lonesome."

His glare tore through me. "Meagan, stop making this worse than what it really is."

"You don't get it do you?" I asked, my voice much quieter, as if I didn't want to continue this. "I was taken from my home and dumped into a completely different galaxy. I still only have a clue to why and I will probably never see my family again, my mother again. Sasha is my entire life. I am not..." I had to stop for a second in order to compose myself. "I am not going to give her up, in any way."

Obi-Wan stared at me, the flashes of fire that were in his eyes, cooling a bit. "I know it might be difficult and different for you, but it'll be for the best."

I rubbed my arms around my shoulders, as if starving off the chill in the room from the chasm that was growing again between us. I turned around, not even wanting to look at him, as if he had become a complete stranger to me. So, for long moments I didn't speak, didn't want to, as if saying anything would drive the wedge even deeper between us. Or maybe I wasn't quite ready to acknowledge the fear that had slowly been growing in me, that I would eventually lose my daughter. That her Jedi side, a side I would never completely understand, would tear us apart. She had already been going more and more to Obi-Wan and Anakin about things, but if I took her away from the Temple, from everything she'd known, would that make it worse? Would she eventually resent me from taking her away? And I knew I would lose my husband for forever, as he would never leave the Order, even if I did...

"Meagan..." I felt him place his hands on my shoulders and I immediately jerked away.

"Do not touch me." I fired at him, harsher than I intended to say. "You've won, you happy now?"

He took a step towards me to stand quietly behind me for a moment or two, then forced me to face him. He looked completely confused. "What did you say?"

"You heard me the first time." I told him, my voice barely above a whisper, as if speaking louder would break the emotions I was holding back. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to give us up yet."

"What are you talking about?"

I finally turned to where I was completely facing him, gazing straight into his eyes. "If I leave, whether Sasha goes with me or not, you will not follow."

"We'll I wouldn't be able to leave until after Anakin reaches knighthood..." He stopped short as I was shaking my head.

"You say that now, you say after his trials or when the galaxy calms down, but I know that no matter what happens, you will never, and I mean never, leave the Jedi Order. " He stood speechless in front of me as I made myself continue. "I don't have much of a decision do I? If I turn her more formally over to the Temple, I'll eventually lose my daughter, or if I keep her completely and leave, I'll lose my husband."

He was about to protest, but I held up my hand.

"You can make whatever protests you want to, but we both know deep down it will happen. So, stop lying to yourself and save yourself the trouble." And with that, I brushed past him and left the room, not bothering to wait around to see his reaction.

**

* * *

****Third Person Point of View**

Several days later, once tempers had cooled down, the entire Jedi Council sat together, silently meditating of what to do with Meagan Kenobi and how the interrogation went. And once that was over, the debate began. They all acknowledged she was guided by the Force in order to save Senator Mon Montha's life, but it didn't completely excuse the fact she deliberately and knowingly involved the Order in the current political turmoil that surrounded the entire Senate and was quickly spreading through the majority of the galaxy. So, what it came down to was what punishment would be given out. And then the word expulsion came up.

Master Yoda, who'd been silent, finally spoke. "Necessary is it? Dangerous place this can take us." The other Masters listening intently as he continued. "Meagan leaves, lose the little one we will."

"But Sasha Kenobi is already starting her training." One of the Masters nearly immediately protested.

Windu sighed before explaining. "The Kenobi's still have full custody. If Meagan takes Sasha from the Temple, we have no legal standing."

"But couldn't they stay on planet and bring Sasha over like a regular school?"

"Do you really think that she would stay?" Another Master quietly asked. "Meagan touches people wherever she goes and has friends all over the galaxy. If we expel her, she might just decide to join some of them, taking Sasha with her where we will never see or hear from them again."

"That is a valid point, but would Obi-Wan actually allow his wife and daughter to leave Coruscant? Or would he go with them?"

The group suddenly went silent, all contemplating that particular issue. Finally Master Yoda spoke. "Leave the Order Obi-Wan Kenobi never will. Fight to keep Sasha here he will. But tear the baby from Meagan's arms, never will. Let them go, in the end he will."

"Is one small child worth the time and energy debating this issue or what punishment is appropriate?"

Master Yoda sighed as if making an important decision. "Light in the coming darkness Sasha Kenobi is."

Masters Windu and Yoda exchanged a long look before Windu started to explain further. "When the pirate Caddock came after Sasha, he found a backer that provided the money to pay the bounty hunter if they succeeded in capturing her. Obi-Wan, Master Yoda and I firmly believe the remaining Sith was ultimately behind it. We believe she was not only the means to seek revenge upon Obi-Wan for taking down his apprentice, but to take Sasha before her full potential is discovered."

"When out from our protection, in grave danger they would be. Expelling Meagan, not a risk worth taking. Lose the little one to the darkness, we cannot. Lose forever we would."

The members of the Council pondered that for several long moments. But yet they all sensed there was much more to this than the two Senior members were letting on. And finally one spoke, almost hesitantly. "Masters, is there something more to this, more to Meagan's appearance and the birth of her daughter? We all know that her purpose would eventually be revealed. Is it possible that Sasha is it?"

Master Yoda sighed deeply before exchanging another long searching look with Master Windu before speaking. "Finally revealed to me it was. Meagan's main purpose, for Obi-Wan and Sasha it is. Young Skywalker it was also. Tied together their destiny's are, a part of the prophecy I am beginning to believe they are."

"The prophecy?"

"Are you sure?"

"The prophecy says nothing about a person from another galaxy or her daughter." The questions and statements began floating around the room for several long minutes until Master Windu held up a hand and waited for everyone to quiet down.

"A growing feeling it is." Master Yoda said, is if that explained it all.

"No, the prophecy does not mention anyone in very specific terms." He explained as the prophecy was too old to have it all intact. "The very few stanzas that have remained, only imply at certain events or issues. We have not been able to exactly determine what it all means or what will happen or who it exactly involves besides the chosen one itself. However as the Kenobi's and Anakin are all very close, in more recent times, Master Yoda and I are starting to believe that Meagan and Sasha will be involved, but to what extent we are not sure."

"And are you saying because of this we shouldn't punish her?"

"Punish her no, but expelling her may not be such a wise move. We can certainly find another disciplinary action that would be appropriate. I know what she did is worth expulsion, but the possible later consequences to the entire Order and galaxy, might be worse than the ones we are dealing with right now."

The room was quiet for some time, all quietly meditating again before breaking into another long discussion. It was sometime later they broke up, knowing there was still some things to discuss, but yet more questions remained unanswered.

**

* * *

****Meagan's Point of View**

The next few days passed by with agonized slowness. For a while, Obi-Wan and I skirted around each other, only talking when absolutely necessary. Though one night, while getting ready for bed, we realized that we finally needed to finish our...discussion.

"Meagan..." Obi-Wan started out slowly as I sat down, brushing my hair out. "We need to talk but I'm afraid I don't know where to start."

"I know." I put the brush down, finding my hands were shaking slightly. "I told Dede what was going on and after getting over the shock, she said I'd be welcome there, for a while at least."

Obi-Wan reached over and gently took my hand. "I've been meditating and thinking about our options. Coruscant isn't the best place to be right now, especially for a little one like Sasha. You are right saying it would be better and easier to work and live off planet, but with Sasha's potential and Force sensitivity, taking her away at this stage could be quite detrimental."

I took several deep breathes, trying to control my emotions. "I know deep down that she shouldn't be, but I'm her mother, Obi-Wan, and the thought of separating myself from her is tearing me apart." I squeezed the hand he was holding, the other grabbing tightly a hold of his tunic, as if pleading with him to understand my feelings. "I grew up with a wonderful loving family and I've always wanted that for myself with a houseful of children."

Obi-Wan gently reached up, prying my hand from his tunic, but he did not let go of it. "Meagan, I know it will be rather difficult to adjust to and I'm just beginning to understand where you are coming from. But you don't see it completely as you and Sasha share one of the strongest bonds I've ever seen. You carried her inside of you, surviving an accident that no one should have. That created a bond that is virtually unbreakable. Yes, things might change, but she adores you and that won't. I could never take her completely away from you, she'd never forgive me."

"Thank you." I closed my eyes, slowly taking in his words, letting them soak in before speaking. "She'd probably resent me for taking her away from her training, her Daddy and Uncle Ani. I may not understand half of what she learns and goes through and I may have issues, but I know at some level that the Force is a part of her, her destiny. But Obi-Wan I just can't let her go..."

He leaned forward, wiping the tears I had not even realized were falling down. "You won't have to. There will be something we can work out. I know this won't be easy, on any of us, but we've made it through much worse."

I nodded, easily thinking back on the things we had been through and noticing the tension had lessened between us, as if we were almost back to normal. "We did kinda say better for worse didn't we?"

His eyes took on a teasing glint. "I seem to recall that, yes, along with saying I do and kissing a rather beautiful breath taking woman."

I reached up and patted his check, feeling my face begin to flush with the compliment. "I guess that means we're stuck together doesn't?"

"Till we are old and gray..." He teased me before his face and voice turned serious. He reached out his free hand. "Maybe it's time to renew that as everything might change, that no matter what happens, we'll stay together and work through this."

I glanced up into his eyes, seeing the determination, the seriousness, but as he realized I was watching him, the look softened and gentled into love. So instead of saying a word, I simply reached my hand out to meet his.

"I pledge myself to you Meagan Kenobi." We gazed into each other's eyes, barely even blinking as we recommitted our lives to each other.

"I pledge myself to you Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." I spoke at bit tearfully as our hands slowly laced through each other. "I love you my husband."

"I love you my lady." We continued to gaze into each other's eyes as he rested his forehead on the top of my head. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." My voice came out in barely a whisper, just glad that my husband and I had finally and completely made up. "So very much."

We shared a long sweet kiss before we just held each other in the now compatible silence that lasted until Anakin came over for dinner with Sasha in tow.

* * *

"Meet us in the Council room in one hour." The Council aid told me in a very no nonsense voice.

"I'll be there." I somehow managed to speak through the sudden thick lump in my throat. I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself. My fate was about to be revealed...but not until another hour.

"Meagan, honey what is it?" Obi-Wan, who must of heard my comlink going off, came into the room.

I just looked up at him, my hands shaking as I set down the link on the table. "The Council just called me into session in one hour."

Obi-Wan came to stand in front of me, placing his hands gently on my shoulders. "It'll be alright and I'll go with you."

"You can do that?" I reached up, my fingers curling around the edges of his outer robes.

"Well, I can't go into the session with you." He told me, his hands rubbing comforting circles over my shoulders and back. "Though, I will go with you and wait outside."

I nodded and stepped into the circle of his warm strong arms. "Thank you."

So, feeling much more confident, a little under an hour later, we slowly made our way to the Council chambers. With a gentle kiss from Obi-Wan, I took a deep breath, straightened my shoulders and entered the room. This time around, the tension was much less, but I still held my breath as I awaited my fate. Luckily the Council members decided not to beat around the bush.

"As I am sure you know we have called you here today to tell you the verdict of the enquiry last week." Master Mace Windu spoke in a very even, but not harsh tone.

"Yes Masters." I acknowledged them and took another breath as Master Windu continued on.

"The Council has decided for the next seven months you will be put on a strict probation. This will include not leaving planet at all, for any reason or being assigned any case, project or mission. You will be restricted to only doing certain tasks given to you by Jedi Master Jema Deford under our specific directions. Any deliberate or accidental violation of this will bring on even more sever consequences. Do you understand?"

I felt my breath catch in my throat as utter doubt and relief settled into me as I nodded. "Yes Masters, I do." I hadn't been expelled. Completely restricted in everything, but I was allowed to stay.

"Go now, spend time with your family you should." Master Yoda obviously dismissed me and I was glad as I was having trouble keeping the sudden tears at bay.

"Thank you Masters." I bowed respectfully and turned to leave, my nearly shaking legs holding me up surprisingly well. However, the second the doors slid closed behind me, I didn't even bother to collect myself and let the tears begin to fall. After everything Obi-Wan and I been through, I'd never was expelled from the Jedi Temple in the first place. But knowing our relationship could make it through the fire, somehow gave me comfort for the darker days ahead.

"Meagan..." Obi-Wan asked quietly as he joined me in a tucked away corner, reaching up to gently wipe my face. He was completely calm and collected, not at all showing the anxiousness I knew he was hiding.

I finally took a moment to compose myself and was able to find my voice, and began smiling through the tears. "We'll I might not be going anywhere or given any project for nearly a year, but I can stay here."

The look on his face was utter relief, but he only said. "That is good news."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm just glad this is over."

"Me too." He turned and started down the hall. "Let's go home."

I turned and followed him. And as we walked silently along the Temple Corridors, I felt him reach over, taking my hand into his own. Sometime I glanced down and realized I couldn't tell which fingers were his and which were mine. And at that moment, I knew we would be alright and Obi-Wan and I would make it through whatever lay head.

And just what you've been waiting for...the quote...drum roll please...

"This is exciting...breaking the rules..."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

(Taken from the sneak previews of the next Harry Potter movie)


	58. Chapter Fifty Eight

**From Earth to Star Wars, Part II**

**Disclaimer:**All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

**Meagan's Point of View**

Deep in sleep, I allowed my mind to slowly come awake, the beginnings of the conscious awareness of my surroundings. The sunlight streaming around the edges of the dark curtains, the feel of the blanket covering my rather tired body, the feel of flesh on flesh as I lay curled next to Obi-Wan. I found I didn't want to wake up, as if it would shatter the memories of the night before, as the rather passionate displays still replayed in my dreams.

Even as I fought waking up, a gentle smile spread across my face as last night certainly  
ranked right up there with our wedding night and the one where Sasha was conceived. Not to mention it had taken nearly a week for it to happen. Only several days after I was cleared of my charges, Obi-Wan and I were certainly trying to get back to normal, when a few kisses decided to turn into something a bit more. Well, until Dede called me, ranting me out when she heard from Jema that I had not been expelled from the Order. By the time I had explained everything, the mood was gone. The following night, after a nice quiet dinner, as Sasha was in the creche, and just as things started to heat up, Anakin came over with Quantum Physics and well...there went the rest of our romantic night.

Then I remembered the next night as we could barely get a few kisses in as Sasha decided to throw several tantrums that ended with her climbing out of her crib. Of course the last time, she fell, nearly breaking her wrist, twisting an ankle along with getting several bumps and bruises. Needless to say, we spent half the night in the Healer's wing and once we got home, at nearly three in the morning, I climbed into bed with a finally sedated and sleeping Sasha and fell right to sleep. The rest of the next day Obi-Wan and I took turns taking care of her and rearranging her room to get a regular bed as we didn't need her falling out of the crib again. So of course by the time the evening rolled around, we were too tired to even attempt at sharing anything except a few good night kisses.

However, luckily last night, with conveniently forgetting to get Sasha from Anakin, we had the night totally to ourselves and finally, I felt at one with Obi-Wan once again. I yawned into his shoulder, snuggling closer against him, extremely pleased he hadn't risen with the sun like he normally did.

* * *

Obi-Wan gently stroking my hair aroused my mind and body even further awake.

I blindly reached up, trying to swat his hand away. "I'm sleeping."

I felt more than heard his chuckling. "Sure you are."

I finally opened my eyes, glaring up at him. "I'm not now." I pushed myself up, trying not to grin too much when he grunted as my elbow meet his chest. "All right Mr. fair knight in shining armor why are you waking me from my beauty sleep?"

His lips twitched upward into a mischievous smirk that sent thrills of warning through me. "Maybe I was thinking about doing something."

I shifted my head slightly, grabbing a shirt and slipping it on. "If you insist in waking me, I should at least get breakfast."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, feeling the edges of my shirt, obviously disappointed. "You spoiled such a lovely view."

I fought to roll my eyes, but felt the warmth creeping into my cheeks. "Give me substance and I might give you what you want."

Obi-Wan gently pulled his body away from mine, slipping some underclothes on. "I guess you deserve breakfast in bed.." He turned and kissed me fervently. "As long as the shirt is gone when I get back..."

I laid back in the bed, giving my husband a look. "You'll just have to wait and see won't you?"

He leaned down, his lips inches from mine. "It'd better be." And with that he turned and left the room, leaving me laying in bed, giggling like a little school girl with her first crush.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

Several weeks later, Sasha Kenobi and Gwenth Placek were in one of the schoolrooms in the Jedi Temple's initiate wing when two other younglings started a squabble. The teacher led them to a corner of the room, to settle it away from the other children.

Now Sasha didn't normally go looking for trouble, but trouble often seemed to look for her. The two children were watching, Pasty and Flor, the clans miniature bear mascots. "I want to pet them."

Sasha smiled. "Me too. Hungry they are."

"Master feeds them now. We can help."

The two youngsters found the food in some nearby drawers, dragging it to set it by the cage. Once ready, they eagerly opened the large cage door then reached inside to pet the animals. After a moment or so, they pulled out the bowls and set them aside. Then they reached for bags of food to pour into the bowls, but having small arms and hands, the food spilled all over the floor. They bent down to clean it up, not realizing they had left cage door open. A few minutes later, when the mess was about cleaned up, Sasha looked back up only to find the cage empty.

"Uh-uh..." Sasha suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"What uh-uh?" Gwen stood up and looked at her friend.

Nearly shaking, Sasha pointed at the empty cage. "That uh-uh."

Gwen's mouth formed an o as her eyes went wide. "Find them we must."

So, the two kids immediately started to look around rather frantically for their pets. But it was no use. Two fast moving miniatures bears were loose in the Jedi Temple.

"Do you two care to tell me what is going on here?"

Sasha and Gwen stood up and bowed their heads as they realized they had been caught. Stumbling over their words, they managed to convey to their Master what had happened.

"Well, we will deal with you later." The Master told them, obviously not happy about the situation. "First we need to find them. You stay here with the other younglings."

Together the two younglings watched as their teacher called for help. But it still took nearly two hours for practically the entire Jedi Temple to find the two class pets and put them back in their cage.

It was after everything calmed down that the two youngsters stood alone with the entire Jedi Council. "Would you two explain to us why the entire Temple was turned upside down, looking for two miniature bears?" Master Mace Windu spoke after a few minutes.

"Wanted to pet them."

"They were hungry too, wanted to help our Master feed them."

"Sasha and Gwen we expected more from you." Windu said. "I know you know better."

The two young girls tried their best not to squirm under twelve pairs of eyes, as Master Yoda spoke.

"Remind me of your Father you do." He pointed his ginger stick at Sasha, then turned to look at Gwenth, obviously including her in the punishment. "Take care of your friends you will, everyday, next three weeks you will. Responsibility, learn you will."

The two children glanced at each other, knowing they got what they deserved.

"You will receive your instructions from your Creche Master." Windu dismissed them. "You may go."

"Yes Masters." The two politely and respectfully bowed and then left, joining their Master on their way out.

Yoda stared at them as they left, deep in thought.

"What is it?" Windu turned to Yoda, knowing the elder knew something.

Yoda finally turned back to the other as the door shut behind the younglings. "Clouded with darkness the future is. Light of beacon in that darkness, Sasha always is."

The Masters turned thoughtful, all thinking about Master Yoda's statement as well as wondering if they were going to survive having another Kenobi youngster around.

* * *

**Obi-Wan's Point of View**

Inhaling the rather familiar sense of being home, I stepped into the entry way, slipping  
off my robe and hanging it on the nearby hook. Glancing down the hallway, I felt a stab of disappointment. Sasha obviously wasn't home or she would have already plowed me over, telling me what her day was like. However, as I walked through the apartment, looking for Meagan, I caught sight of Sasha lying on floor, coloring. She didn't even look up as I took a few steps towards her. Something was wrong.

"Hello Sasha."

Her fingers froze around the crayon she was holding. "Hello."

I crouched down in front of her, looking at her coloring book, immediately picking up her signature of red trees and purple bears. "And what's this a picture of?"

Sasha dropped her eyes, shrugging slightly.

I reached out to put a hand to her forehead, hoping she wasn't getting sick. "Honey, do feel okay?"

She nodded. "Yes Master."

Sasha certainly didn't feel hot, but with that answer, I certainly knew something was very wrong. She only called me Master in the presence of other Jedi. Sighing I straightened up, taking a few steps to a chair and sat down, patting my lap. "Come here, Sasha and tell Daddy what's the matter."

She turned, gazing at me with big eyes, but she obeyed, slowly climbing up on my lap.

"Now, what happened today?" I asked her gently as she sat stiffly on my knees.

"I was a bad girl." Her lower lip began to tremble. "We got into trouble."

I rubbed her back in comforting circles, wondering what she did that caused such a radical change in her behavior. "It can't be that bad honey."

Sasha shook her head, telling me exactly what happened. When she was done, she looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap.

For a moment I didn't say anything. I knew we didn't need to punish her, her own guilt and standing in front of a full Council was punishment enough. However, we discussed what happened.

* * *

"You've been a little quiet tonight." I brought up as I climbed into bed with Meagan that night. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head as she nestled into me. "Maybe. I just don't know why I wasn't expecting today to happen."

"Meagan, children do..." I stopped short as I caught the look on her face. "What do you mean?"

She smiled slightly. "I guess I should prepare you. Sasha's action today came very naturally." I could certainly see my wife in our daughter, but Meagan didn't stop there. "I was close to five years old when I took in two hurt cougar cubs, which are completely wild and dangerous animals, even if they were just babies."

"I take it your parents were quite furious." This sounded more than just interesting, and I quickly grew anxious to hear the whole story.

She nodded against my chest. "Beyond furious as well as terrified. Those big cats are quite known for being fiercely protective of their young and that mother was mad, stalking our place for days afterwards."

"What happened?"

"If I remember it correctly they called some animal control groups and they took care of things from there. Luckily no one was hurt, animal or human." I glanced down and saw the ghost of a smile. "Except that I couldn't sit down for at least a week."

"But I take it you didn't learn your lesson very well." If my wife's current personality was any clue, the lesson hadn't sunk in at all.

"Well, I never drug anything that dangerous into the house again, but everything else from baby birds to my friends were fair game. My mother told me when I was older, that she and Daddy thought I'd either be an animal doctor or a social worker."

"I don't think you've changed too much over the years." I kissed the top of Meagan's head, almost seeing her small hands nurturing an injured animal or helping a grieving soul. "And you think Sasha will be following this pattern?"

She shrugged. "Quite possible."

"Or that she and Gwen just wanted to feed their friends. I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Meagan smiled, the edges of her mouth twitching up slightly. "Obi-Wan, if she does, we're in for it. I caused my parents so much trouble."

"You couldn't have been that bad." I tried to reassure her, but I had the funny feeling she was somewhat right as I could feel it that Sasha was about to become quite a handful. "At least you weren't into any legal trouble or running around with kids into substance abuse."

She pushed herself up slightly, gazing back down at me. "Oh, I was plenty of trouble."

I couldn't help, but smile, running a hand up and down her side. "You have certainly been nothing but trouble since we meet. Sometime I wonder why I even bother with you."

She raised an eyebrow, green eyes beginning to twinkle with mischief. "Oh if I'm such a bother, then I'll just go find someone else to bother."

Meagan made a move to leave, but I quickly grabbed her, pulling her into me. She began giggling as I lowered my head to hers.

* * *

"So you don't think we should punish her?" Meagan asked me much later as we tried to continue our discussion about Sasha's most recent episode.

Not being able to resist, I leaned down, leaving a trail of kisses along her neck, managing to answer her question between them. "She knows what she did was wrong and will be taught how to care for the animals properly. Plus standing alone in front of the entire Jedi Council especially at her age is punishment enough. Unless you are thinking otherwise..."

Meagan tilted her head up slightly, giving me much better access to her. She took a deep breath, obviously trying to compose herself. "We've both talked with her, so it should be okay...that feels so nice...don't stop..."

I raised my head from her neck and felt her groan of disappointment all the way through me. "You know, we're not going to get much discussed if we keep distracting each other."

She pushed herself out of my arms. "What did you..."

"We'll talk later." I immediately grabbed her, pulling her back to me, not being able to resist the growing desire to make love to her again. "This can't wait."

Meagan didn't offer any protest as her body more than just responded to my touch.

* * *

The next several weeks passed by quickly, Sasha being more quiet than usual. Though she was slowly getting back to her normal energetic self and would no doubt cause trouble again. I was quite pleased as the Council kept Anakin and I on planet. It gave me time to spend with my wife and daughter as Meagan and I were throughly enjoying the make up phase. After everything calmed down and when we worked through things, we never really talked about it again. We gotten past it and came out stronger because of it. Why bring it up again.

Meagan was doing alright with being completely grounded, though I could tell by the time her probation was over she would be about to go stir crazy with not being able to leave planet or help out more in her work. However, once I pointed out that she was allowed to stay and it gave her more time with Sasha, she seemed to mellow about it a bit.

During most days, Anakin and I spent the majority of it training and studying. The extended training session, led by several Council members, had been a good one for him. Apparently they had designed it to see which Senor Padawans might be the next ones ready to be knighted, within the next year or two. Apparently Anakin was one of the ones they selected. The Padawans themselves weren't aware of it and neither was I until the Masters told me. I was a bit surprised as he is still so young, but quite proud of how much he has grown recently in not only his abilities in the Force, but maturity as a man. He would be ready soon and I would have to learn to let him go...

"Obi-Wan?" I was jarred out of my thoughts as I heard Meagan calling my name.

"Yes?" I opened my eyes to see her standing right in front of me.

"I just put Sasha down and was going to get a cup of tea. Would you like one?"

"Sounds lovely dear." Glancing at the clock, I didn't realize how late it was getting. "She go down alright?"

I followed Meagan into the kitchen as she began making the tea. "Tonight yes, but only because Anakin wore her completely out today when he took her swimming."

"I never thought someone so little could have so much energy." I drew out two mugs from the cabinet. "Keeping up with Anakin can be difficult sometimes. I'm going to be too old to do it with her when she gets to be his age."

Meagan just laughed before patting my check. "What happened to the Force is always my ally?"

I couldn't help, but smirk. "Sometimes I wonder if it takes trouble making toddlers into account."

Meagan laughed, the sound warming the room. I reached out and pulled her close, enjoying the feel of her soft form in my arms. Right where she belonged.


	59. Chapter Fifty Nine

**From Earth to Star Wars; Part Two**

**Disclaimer:**All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

**AN:**Hey everyone! We hope you've had a great and blessed week. We're doing pretty good. We are very thankful, that despite time between updates, that our wonderful readers have stuck with us. We very much appreciate your support and we love hearing from you. We do hope you enjoy this chapter as it features a little bit of everyone. The next couple of chapters will have plenty of the entire family...before the Clone Wars start...they are coming very soon now...

**Dimonah Tralon:** That was quite a feat for Sasha to deal with and she still is a bit scared/nervous around Council members, which is evident in this particular chapter. Though we dare say she will bounce back pretty quickly in a chapter or two. Thank you again for reading and reviewing our story. We always look forward to hearing from you. Enjoy!

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

**Meagan's Point of View**

"Mummy." I heard Sasha calling as I was lying in bed one night, wide awake.

I pushed myself up as the door slid open and Sasha came into the room, carrying her teddy bear with her. "What is it honey?"

"Teddy can't sleep." She held the bear close to her and I knew she was missing Obi-Wan as much as I was.

"Come here." I patted the empty spot besides me.

With little help from me, Sasha immediately scrambled onto the bed and then snuggled close. "Miss Daddy."

I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I know, mummy misses him too."

"Back soon?" She looked up to me with the beautiful odd colored eyes she inherited from her Father and I wished I could have a better answer for her.

"I hope so, honey." I told her honestly, brushing several strands of red hair off her little face. "But it could be a while. He's working."

She nodded, us having gone through this routine countless times before. "Haven't called me."

"Maybe he's been very busy and hasn't been able to or Uncle Anakin broke the com again." I made light of it as I was getting worried that he had been gone two weeks and I still haven't heard a word from him. I didn't have the feeling something was wrong, but still...

"Bet Unle Ani broke it..." Sasha giggled as she squirmed against me. "That was funny..."

"Yes it was." I pulled the blankets around us, hoping Sasha would go back to sleep soon. "I'm sure we'll hear from Daddy soon. Now it's time to get some sleep."

Sasha pushed herself up, her elbow hitting a rib, forcing me to fight wincing too much. "Not tired Mummy."

I sighed, really not in the mood for her to have a tantrum in the middle of the night. "But little Jedi need their rest to go to lessons tomorrow."

She stared at me for several long moments as if she was contemplating whether to fight me or not. The Force certainly must have been on my side as she finally just shrugged and settled back against me. We lay awake together for a little bit before we finally settled into sleep.

Early the next morning I was very rudely awakened as Sasha slugged me across the face. Forcing the grunt of pain down, I carefully rolled her back over, tucking the covers back around her. I climbed from the bed, rubbing my face and then wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I had just finished dressing and was reaching for my hair brush when the comlink started blinking. Grabbing it quickly, I dashed from the room, not wanting to rouse Sasha.

Finally seeing Obi-Wan's signal, I was more than relieved, especially as seeing he was in one piece. "Good morning Obi-Wan."

He smiled. "Good morning? It's evening here." We laughed before he continued on to reassure me. "We've been in some mountains and out of range. This is the first time I've been able to get a steady signal."

"Are you two alright?"

"We're fine and should be home within a week." He assured me. "How's Sasha? And please don't tell me if she's been brought in front of the Council again."

I shook my head. "Besides fighting bedtimes now and then, she's been fine."

He nodded as we talked about Sasha for a moment or two before I could hear someone calling him. "I'd better get going. We might be out of range again, but I'll contact you once we are on our way back."

"Be safe darling." I told him, wishing he was home now. "I love you."

"I love you too. Give Sasha a kiss for me." And with that the link closed off.

I slowly set down the comlink and stared at it for several long moments before getting up to start breakfast.

* * *

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

It had been a long week since I contacted Meagan. Anakin and I were finally airborne and sailing through hyperspace back towards the Jedi Temple. I was about to com Meagan when Anakin interrupted, coming into the room.

"Am I doing this right?" He handed me the data pad he'd been using for his class work while on missions.

I glanced it over, quite amazed he was catching onto the advanced physics as quickly as he had been. "You're catching onto this quicker than I did."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean it's right?"

I set the data pad onto the table, letting a slight smirk slid across my face. "Maybe, but then again you might want to go over the middle section again."

Anakin just looked exasperated, grabbing the data pad, scanning it again. "This is right. Now looking at it, I know it is. Don't scare me like that."

"I'm your Master. That's my job."

"Isn't your job to see me successfully to knighthood?"

"Yes, but the scaring tactic works much better than some others do."

"You know you forgot to add, when I have my own Padawan I can scare them to death too." Anakin nearly sassed, a smirk forming on his lips.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, well I could have, but you added it so nicely for me."

He just rolled his eyes in typical teenage boy fashion, reminding me that he was still young. "When do I get to test out of Quantum Physics?"

I sat still for a long moment or two before answering him. As one of the selected, the Council would be setting his final testings as I only was able to recommend him. "At this point, I'm not sure."

He looked up from his data pad cautiously. "What do you mean?"

I studied him for several long moments. He didn't fidget, rolling his eyes or beg or whine for the answer, just sat waiting patiently for me to answer him. I considered the last mission and had to admit he was growing up and acting more and more like a mature young man should, how a Jedi should be, mostly. He still was a bit impulsive and reckless; a bit too much for my liking sometimes, but it was sometimes tempered with his quick intelligence. Though telling him now might come out alright, he was mature enough to handle it and I trusted him to keep it quiet. "After the latest extended training session, the Council picked several of you that could be ready to be the next Padawans to be Knighted. Your name happened to be one of them."

He stared back at me for a long moment or two, as if he didn't either believe me or understood what I had said. But finally he spoke, a smile was beginning to peak out. "So, what comes next?"

"Well," I started out, hoping to map this partially out for him. "We'll just keep doing what we've been doing, the training, studying and going on missions. The Council, probably in several months will be contacting the Masters of the selected Padawans for updates on how you are doing. From those reports, they will pick the one or several they deem ready to start the Knighting process."

He nodded, still fighting the grin on his face. "Thank you Master."

I rose from the table, patting his shoulder. "Your welcome. You'd better keep studying. I believe my wife is waiting for me to contact her."

Anakin smiled. "Yes, you certainly don't want to upset her, just as you are coming home."

I slapped him on the back of head quite playfully. "I'll tell her you said that and you'll be the one in trouble."

"Yes, but I'm not her husband." This time he ducked down.

"Someday Anakin, this will come back and bite you in the arse." I couldn't help but smirk as I started to leave the room.

He just laughed as he turned back to his studying.

The trip back home went by quickly as we spent the majority of it sparing in the large cargo bay or studying the notes Anakin had brought with him. He was handling the news with maturity, but he didn't stop grinning the entire trip back either. Though, when we made it home, I was quite glad when we disembarked into the main hanger at the Jedi Temple and was nearly immediately greeted by my wife and daughter.

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

"Gather round younglings." One of the creche Masters called to the Bear Clan's children on one mid-morning. She waited for the youngsters to put their toys away before meeting her on the rug in the corner. "Today, as a part of our lessons we'll be going to the beautiful gardens." Liking the idea of an outing, the children, including Sasha, were listening readily to the game of hide and go seek while using the Force to hide.

After the lesson was given, the children excitedly lined up at the door, hearing their instructions of not exiting the gardens. As they walked along hand in hand, the children giggled excitedly about being out and about. Of course, on entering the gardens, the children gazed around it in awe, even though they had all been there plenty of times.

As soon as the Jedi younglins had stopped looking around, the Master reminded them one last time to use the Force to hide, but not to leave the gardens. Then they turned around and began to count.

Ready to play, Sasha immediately scampered off as fast as she could toward her favorite spot, the one where her parents always liked to come to, in the back, with the beautiful green bushes. Crawling in-between a few bushes, Sasha remembered about what the teacher said and reached into the Force, pulling it around her, feeling the strong, but gentle waves washing over her.

Meanwhile as several other clans were also playing, the Masters slowly, but surely began rounding up the children. As one Master was beginning to count heads, she realized there was several missing.

"I think we've just found them." They turned to see one of the Padawan assistants, helping four younglings back into the fold. "They managed to wade across the river to the bushes on the other side."

While a couple of the assistants were drying the children off, she began to count again, thinking that something else was wrong, that someone was still missing. So she walked in between and through the groups of children, mentally putting them into their clans and finally realizing Sasha Kenobi hadn't been found. Shaking her head, she was utterly amazed that Sasha had hidden from them for such a long time being only two and a half years old. But yet, on the other hand, the youngster also had more perceptions into the Force than most toddlers normally did.

So, sending the children back with the assistants, having given them instructions for lunch and naps, the Masters divided up the gardens and began looking for their wayward toddler. After a while, they just couldn't find her. Thankfully, as they were contemplating the matter, hoping she hadn't left the gardens when Masters Mace Windu and Master Yoda approached the group.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"We were teaching the youngling clans to hide their presence in the Force by playing hide and go seek and now we can't find Sasha Kenobi." They almost didn't want to admit it, but they certainly couldn't lie to the Senior Council members either.

The two elder Masters looked at each other as the Master kept explaining.

"We've looked everywhere. I've never known a little one to hide so well."

"Alright it will be." Master Yoda assured the others. "A challenge I always like. Hide from me they never can."

Master Windu nodded his agreement and the group split up again and continued to look for the missing Jedi. However, her presence was not felt and this was certainly the last time Sasha Kenobi was going to play hide and seek. Beginning to grow slightly worried and a bit irked, Master Windu pulled out his comlink, thinking that it was time to bring in some more reinforcements. If Master Yoda couldn't find the youngling, hopefully her Father could.

Meanwhile, having fallen asleep waiting for someone to find her, Sasha Kenobi, still cloaking the Force unknowingly around her, failed to hear them calling for her.

* * *

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

As Anakin and I were going over one of his papers, my comlink started blinking and I quickly pulled it out, recognizing the Council's signal. "Kenobi."

"Please report to the gardens, I believe we are missing something of yours." Master Windu's strong voice came over the line.

Wondering if he was referring to my wife or daughter, I exchanged curious glances with Anakin. "We are on our way. Kenobi out."

Putting away the com and grabbing our outer robes, we quickly made our way down to the Temple Gardens. When we entered several of the Creche Masters as well as Masters Yoda and Windu were conferring in a circle. They immediately turned and explained the situation. As they did so, a part of me couldn't help but smile with pride at knowing my daughter could hide from two of the most powerful Jedi currently in our ranks.

Though I couldn't help but wonder if Master Windu was more amused or angered with this situation. "Do you have an idea of where she could be? We've looked everywhere."

"I didn't realize a two year old could hide so well." One of Sasha's teachers said.

Anakin nearly laughed out loud, but when I glanced at him, he quieted down.

"Anakin and I should be able to find her." At their nod, I turned back to Anakin. "I have a strong idea of where she is, but if you can look elsewhere."

Knowing what section I was referring to, Anakin took off in a different direction, while I took to the left, straight to a bushed area toward the back of the gardens where the river ends. It was one of Meagan's and I special spots and we had often taken Sasha there.

I settled down into a grassy patch not far from where Meagan and I committed our lives to each other. Shaking the memories away, I stretched out with the Force and found absolutely nothing. Not even a flicker, barely a trace of her Force presence. But the slight trace gave me the knowledge she at least had been there in the last couple hours. Probing deeper, I called out to her. "Sasha."

Not getting a response, I pressed a little harder on our bond and this time felt a slight response filter back to me. She was certainly close by. "Sasha, everyone is looking for you, the game is over." I voiced out loud and with the Force.

I could hear the rustling from the bushes just several feet away. Wondering if Sasha had fallen asleep or somehow couldn't uncloak herself, I called out loudly. "Sasha."

Her presence flickered through the Force several times and I heard her slightly. "Daddy?"

Rising from the ground, I walked closer to where she was probably hiding. "I'm here. Come on, the game is over."

Then suddenly she had crawled out of the bush and stood in front of me, wiping her eyes. Her clothes were slightly rumbled and dirty, a sure sign she had taken a short nap.

"Daddy?" She asked as I brushed the dirt off her. "Where is Master?"

"Looking for you." I rose from my crouched position and took her hand. "We should be getting back; your teachers are waiting for you."

Sasha glanced up at me, worry sketched into her face. "Am I in trouble again? I didn't do no wrong."

Squeezing her hand, I tried to hide my smile. "You didn't. It will be alright."

We were soon met by Master Windu who had a calm, but trying not to be angry look on his face. "Well, I must say that you have quite a skill." Windu commented as he looked down at her. "I'd think we'd better discuss this with you."

Sasha still grasping tightly unto my head, ducked behind me.

"Master with all due respect, maybe that can wait till another time." I started out slowly, hoping to ease Sasha's worry. "I'm sure Sasha is hungry and tired and we'll go over this later..."

"Actually now will be fine." He told he straight out, not leaving any room for an argument. "You can't protect her Obi-Wan, especially after I spent a good amount of time looking for her."

Sasha clung to me even tighter and I was wondering if I should protest it or not when Master Yoda hobbled up to us.

"Found her you did." He said stepping closer to us, coaxing Sasha from out of behind me. "First time a youngling hide from me. Special talent you have."

Sasha studied him for a moment, obviously surprised he was not scolding her.

"Nothing wrong you did. Followed the Force. Lead you astray it will never." Master Yoda said as Master Windu was certainly not pleased she was escaping punishment. He then turned to me. "Take her back to her clan you can. Later you will see me."

I nodded and we said our goodbyes and I led Sasha from the Temple Gardens and was soon met up with Anakin. Along the way, I was able to help her understand that she seemed to have rather innocently stumbled upon a gift that none of us knew she had.

* * *

After leaving the creche and sending Anakin back to his studies, I immediately headed toward Master Yoda's meditation chambers. As I entered he was sitting on a nearby tree stump, as if he was waiting for me.

"Alright the little one is?" He asked me after we greeted each other.

"She's probably already asleep like she usually is this time of day." I told him, hoping Sasha did go straight to sleep.

"Tiring that was for her." Master Yoda nodded toward the floor where I kneeled down besides him. "Rest a while she will."

"Master Yoda about what happened today..."

He raised a gnarled hand, cutting my thoughts off. "Unexpected it was, not every day a youngling I can't find."

I waited patiently as he collected his thoughts.

"Gifted in hiding her presence she obviously is." He paused and watched me for a moment or two before continuing. "Given it was for a reason she was. Need it I feel she will."

"But why Master?"

"In time revealed that will be. Destiny in front of her she has."

I leaned forward. "Is there anything I should be doing with or for her?"

Master Yoda put a hand on my head. "Just be the Father and Jedi that you are and fine she shall be."

I felt much better despite there was a darkness out there growing that Sasha would someday be a part of. "Thank you Master."

He nodded and dismissed me. I was about halfway to the door when he called me back. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes Master?"

"Tell Meagan you should." He said with a slight smile. "Already over the Temple this is."

Well knowing he was right, I thanked him again before heading to check on Anakin again, wondering how to explain this to my wife.

* * *

**Meagan's Point of View**

"Obi-Wan..." I started out as we were getting ready to turn in for the night. I'd been visiting with Dede the majority of the day, but had the feeling something happened while I was away from the Temple. "What is going on?"

"Nothing much." He pulled the bed covers back and climbed in. "It's getting late."

I put my hands on my hips, not letting him pull me into the bed to lie next to him. "Not until you tell me what's going on and the real reason why Sasha stayed in the creche tonight."

Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back against the head board, inviting me to sit next to him. "I'm not sure if you're going to like this."

"If it concerns my daughter, I'd better know." I told him as I crossed my arms against my chest, certainly not sitting down.

"Meagan, honey." His voice was quiet and gentle, as if he was trying to tell me something that would be difficult to handle, that might mean something...

"Obi-Wan what is it?" I said. "Just tell me."

He gazed at me for longer moments before speaking. "When the children were playing in the gardens today, they couldn't find Sasha."

A funny feeling settled into my stomach and I practically pounced on my husband. "Where is my baby? Why didn't you com me? Is she hurt?"

Obi-Wan quickly settled me against him, his strong hands caressing my checks. "Sasha is perfectly safe and asleep with the other children. Maybe I should have said when they were playing hide and go seek earlier today, she hide well enough that even Master Yoda couldn't find her."

I immediately breathed a sigh of relief, but his words still brought more questions. "What do you mean?"

"The creche masters use games such as hide and seek to teach the children to learn to use certain aspects of the Force. Apparently Sasha can hide her presence better than most her age." Still stroking my cheek, he briefly told me what happened that afternoon.

Afterwards I stared at my husband for a moment before asking him. "You seem quite perplexed by a simple game. You had me extremely worried over it."

"Meagan, I don't think you completely understand. No youngling has been able to hide from Master Yoda, ever. It took some doing for even myself to find her." He gazed at me, his eyes turning a bit gray from deep thought and concern. "She's tremendously gifted in the Force and apparently is starting to emerge a bit more."

Now I certainly understood why he was concerned over this. "Did Master Yoda say anything more about this?"

He sighed as he tightened his arms around me. "Not much except one of her more stronger gifts will more likely than not, be able to hide herself very well from others. It's just a bit surprising..."

I quickly pulled away and looked at him. "I know you discussed more than that. Tell me."

He put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Master Yoda's not too concerned, but he does suspect the Force gave her that particular gift for a reason."

The funny feeling began growing in my stomach again. It sounded so simple, something that wasn't a big deal, but deep inside I knew it would be a lot more. "Does he know why?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Unfortunately not. Dark times lay ahead, we all know that. We just have to trust in the Force that it'll come alright in the end. Anakin and Sasha, we feel, we'll play a part in it."

I leaned back against him, not liking it, but knowing Anakin and Obi-Wan would protect and guide my daughter gave me comfort. "Were the Master's upset about this?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Somewhat. Master Windu was upset we spent a good amount of time looking for her, but Master Yoda was quite surprised and slightly pleased she could hide from him."

Sighing I snuggled into his warmth. "What are we going to do?"

He settled us down into the bed, using the Force to pull the covers around us. "Absolutely nothing except teaching, guiding her in the ways of the Force, loving her. Just like any other parents do."

Pushing up slightly I turned off the light before pillowing my head on my husband's chest, my arms wrapping around him.

I felt more than heard him chuckle. "Am I just your pillow now? Don't you have one?"

I couldn't help but giggle, very much appreciating his humor, lessening the tension in our room. "You are so much better than mine. Much softer."

"So I'm soft now?" His eyes twinkled slightly, certainly telling me that he was amused by our banter.

"Maybe just a little." I couldn't help but tease him back, settling in closer to him. "Besides you've never complained about it before."

"Maybe I'm tired of being abused."

"We'll fine then, I'll just sleep on my side of the bed alone." With that I pushed off and rolled over, lying on my side. "If you don't want me."

"And you say some others are dramatic." Obi-Wan laughed before reaching out to me, pulling my back into his warm strong chest. "Goodnight my lovely lady."

"Goodnight honey." Turning my head, slightly, I smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned down, his lips gently grazing mine with soft kisses.

Despite the earlier conversation, I feel asleep rather quickly in his arms.


	60. Chapter Sixty

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: **All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

**AN:** Hey everyone. We're back...and with another great chapter...We weren't quite sure whether this short sequence should go into the story or not, but we finally decided what the heck...and it will...wait a minute...we'll just let you figure things out for yourself... LOL... Anyway, we hope you enjoy it and we will be quickly building into AOTC and the Clone Wars. Thanks again to all our readers and reviewers!! We always appreciate hearing from you! Enjoy and have a blessed day!

**Dimonah Tralon: **How scary that must have been and we're glad that she turned up both times! Your sister sounds a lot Sasha, that they end up causing trouble even if they don't mean to! She's been quite fun to write, to discover how her character develops and what qualities she gets from her parents. We are so pleased that you are still reading and reviewing our story. We look forward to hearing from you! Thanks again. We hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Sixty**

**Meagan's Point of View**

"_Daddy can I keep him?" Sasha's odd colored eyes pleaded as a slightly graying Obi-Wan looked at her sadly. "I'll take good care of him. I promise."_

"_Sasha..." There was a slight warning in his tone. "I don't think that it's such a good idea. It's a wild animal."_

"_But Daddy, he's all alone. He'll die without his mommy and I'll train him. Besides the Force resides in all living beings."_

I awoke suddenly as Obi-Wan finally gave into Sasha's pleading and from not being able to find a logical argument against her reasoning. I rubbed my eyes, wiping the sleep from them, trying to place the dream. Sasha looked to be about eight or nine years old, but they weren't in the Temple, nor anywhere else that I recognized and Obi-Wan's eyes contained a deep pain that tore at my heart...what had happened? Shaking my head, I resolved not to dig too deep into it. After all it was just a dream and Sasha had been asking for a pet lately.

"Meagan?" Came my husband's sleepy voice, having obviously sensed that I was awake. "Is something wrong?"

Not wanting to get into the dream, I just shook my head. "Everything's fine, just wondering again if we should get Sasha a pet."

Obi-Wan sighed, probably not wanting to get into this conversation in the middle of the night. "She asked me again last night as I was putting her to bed. Once I told her no, she asked for a little sister."

I couldn't help but chuckle at my daughter's scheming, not unlike the one from my dream. Turning slightly I looked up into Obi-Wan's face. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing really. Just that it was bed time and put her to bed."

I raised an eyebrow well knowing she wouldn't have gone down if she really wanted something. "What happened?"

He threw up a hand in mock surrender. "Alright. I distracted her by reading her another story. She was asleep before it was over."

"Nice job love. Complete avoidance." I couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously what harm will it do to get her a small pet?"

"They do have their clan mascots." He pointed out. "Besides where will we put it anyway?"

I sighed, knowing we'd discussed this before. "I know but she really wants one. My family started having pets when Seth and I were about her age."

Obi-Wan's eyes began twinkling with mischief. "Meagan, I don't think wild cats would be the best idea."

At his teasing, I gave him a playful slap. "Very funny Obi-wan."

"Meagan, you know it's just not that practical."

"I know, but it would make a good playmate for her when you are gone."

"She's with her clan and in classes for the majority of the time." He pointed out, sounding entirely too sensible.

"But not at night which is when she misses you and Anakin the most. Having a pet to bed and feed would help preoccupy her."

Obi-Wan sighed before leaning back against the pillows then reached over and pulled me to him. "I know, but we don't seem to get anywhere with this discussion."

"It'll wait to you get back." I nodded, hoping we'd eventually get through it. "Are you really leaving in the morning?"

I felt him nod.

"And where are you going?" I asked, trying to keep my tone conversational.

He barely held his breath, but it was enough that I caught it and the anxiousness I felt when he was gone immediately settled into my stomach, especially as I knew he couldn't tell me where he'd be or what he'd be doing.

"I'm sorry love." He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

I could only snuggle closer, trying to gather what comfort I could from his warmth as knowing the mission was more than likely a dangerous one.

"It'll be alright." His low accented voice caught my attention as he comforted me.

* * *

I rubbed my tired eyes, wishing I could have gotten more sleep. I should have been used to it by now as I tended to get less sleep while Obi-Wan was gone. I missed his love, his strength, his warmth and all the while wishing he was here with me. I curled up on his side of the bed, pulling his robe closer around me. Sighing I turned over on my other side, hoping and praying that he was alright. I'd gotten used to he and Anakin going on missions and the majority of them were routine as he was a highly requested negotiator. However what was keeping me awake in the middle of the night were the ones where he couldn't tell me where they were going or what they were doing, only that they had been assigned to a classified mission.

I drew my arms around his pillow, taking in his deep masculine scent. I slowly stretched out in the Force, reaching for my husband, but barely felt his presence, only assuring me that he was alive and relatively uninjured. Blinking away the tears, I snuggled into the pillow, drawing comfort from it as if he was there holding me close. I closed my eyes drawing it in, picturing the love we shared only days before on the night he left. And finally, while lost in memories, I drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, I awoke slowly, feeling tired and completely drained. Pulling myself up from the bed, I forced myself to get dressed and then fixed something to eat. Sasha, obviously picking up on my feelings, was quite grouchy and took twice as long to get ready while whining the entire time. After a good amount of prodding I finally managed to get her out the door and down to meet her clan. Once she was settled in and in a much better mood, I returned to our apartment.

Working slowly, I finished cleaning up the morning meal, wondering what was wrong with me. I'd been feeling slightly off color lately, but hadn't put too much stake into it. I plopped down unto the couch considering how achy and tired Id' been lately and just overall not feeling good.

I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Obi-Wan's gone. It's just stress." I told myself. "Nothing to worry about."

Sighing I picked myself up from the couch and made myself do something more productive.

* * *

However, over the next several days I still hadn't been feeling any better, sometimes feeling slightly nauseous in the wee hours of the morning. But I just kept chalking it up to trying not to worry too much over Obi-Wan and Anakin. But I also noticed that my breasts were quite tender but then again, I was probably about too...

The thought didn't even have to come to its' conclusion before the next one began. I placed my hands on my stomach. Could it even be possible since we always used protection? But yet I already knew the answer. Only abstinence was completely foul proof and Sasha proved it. Of course, I couldn't discount the fact that since Obi-Wan and I had made up from the last fight, we'd been acting like out of control hormonal teenagers.

Thinking a bit more rationally I counted back and realized unless I really was just late, there was a possibility that I could be pregnant again. It was entirely too soon to know for sure, so for now I just had to wait and see. Time would always tell. But how in the Sith would I tell Obi-Wan?

* * *

Several days later, when I returned home, quite tired from a long day, I found a rather wonderful surprise. "Obi-Wan." Literally running across the living area, I threw myself into his arms.

We held each other tightly for quite a while before I pulled back and started to give him a once over.

"Meagan I'm alright." He chuckled slightly. "I'm just tired."

I gazed into his eyes and realized he hadn't slept in several days. "Are you hungry? I could fix something for you. Or would you prefer to go straight to sleep?"

"Actually I'm famished."

"I'll find something while you clean up a bit. I'm sure a nice hot shower will make you feel better."

"Thank you love." He nodded before finding my lips in a long sweet kiss.

I watched him head back towards our bedroom, absolutely relieved that my husband had once again returned safe and sound. After I heard our bedroom door slid open and shut, I turned and headed into the kitchen to find something for him to eat. Just as I put it onto the table he came back in. As I watched him eat, I had the fleeting thought that telling him I could be pregnant again, as tired and stressed as he was now, could put him into an early grave.

* * *

The next morning I laid in bed, wondering when I should tell him about my suspicions. I was still feeling tired, but yet to have any real morning sickness. Of course that really didn't mean anything either. My mom for instance had very little with both myself and Seth, my older brother. I pushed myself out of bed, even if it was too early to tell, I still wanted to go get a test.

"Meagan?" Obi-Wan's hand slid up my back before moving around my waist to tug me back into bed. "Where are you going this early in the morning?"

"Just to the refresher." I leaned down to kiss him. "And I want to check on Sasha."

He nodded before settling back into bed. I watched him for a moment or two before leaving the room to check on our daughter before sneaking out of the apartment.

* * *

The test had been negative. The day I snuck out was several days earlier and this morning I finally gathered the courage to run it. And it was negative. But did that mean anything? The test said it might not be that accurate if you were less than three to four weeks late and I was just slightly under that mark. The test could be right, but it could wrong this early on. The Force hadn't enlightened me either way, making the tension inside my stomach tightened especially as I was still questioning myself as to when to tell my husband.

I ran shaking hands through my hair. I just needed to calm down, worrying about it wouldn't make it any easier nor would it help in discovering the truth. And it certainly wouldn't be good for the baby's health...if there was a baby that is.

A day or so later, I was still thinking about everything, as a rather loud crash broke my thoughts. More than quite startled I jumped before glancing down to discover that I'd dropped the cups of tea I'd been making onto the floor.

Hot, nearly scolding liquid grazed across my bare toes, forcing me to jump back. Sighing, I realized I was now going to have to clean this mess up. I reached for the rag when I was lifted up and placed completely out of the way.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan had come from out of nowhere and he gazed at me with obvious concern.

"I'm fine." I told him. "Just a little jumpy is all. I guess I got distracted and wasn't watching what I was doing."

He raised eyebrow, knowing something was wrong. I normally wasn't this clumsy. "I'll go ahead and clean this up. You are likely to hurt yourself without your shoes on."

I nodded absently, my mind automatically going to other things. "I'll just go put Sasha to bed."

He stared at me for a long hard moment. "Honey, I put her to bed half an hour ago."

"Oh, well then..."

"Meagan go sit down and we'll talk in a minute." He told me in a very firm, but gentle tone leaving me no recourse but to do as he said.

"Meagan are you sure you are feeling alright?" He asked me several minutes later as he came to sit down besides me, reaching a hand to my forehead. "Are you getting sick?"

I gently shook him off. "I'm fine. I've just had my mind on other things."

Obi-Wan obviously didn't buy it and pressed onward. "You've been acting rather...different these last few days, ever since I got back from the last mission. What's going on?"

I was about to tell him nothing, lying my way out of it, but thought better of it. If I was pregnant he needed to know before _someone else _told him and he deserved and needed to know, even if I wasn't. "Well there is something you should know..."

"Meagan whatever it is, we'll handle it together." He reached over and gently rubbed my hands with his thumb. "I won't get angry. You're being honest with me and that's what matters."

I gazed at him, hoping he'd remember what he said after I told him he could be a father again. After all we had never discussed having another baby. We had never really even discussed having our first one! So, plunging straight ahead I took a deep breath and quickly expelled it. "I think I'm pregnant again."

The room instantly grew quiet and after a moment or so, I glanced back up to Obi-Wan. The only sign that clued me in on the fact that he even heard what I said was the color of his face was slightly paler than what it was before. The rest of his face was a complete mask

He must have felt that I was watching him because he finally spoke. "How sure are you?" His voice was calm and collected

I shrugged slightly. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I'm only suspicious, but thought you would need to know."

"Well, it would certainly explain your... moods lately." He gazed at me for a second or two before asking. "Is that what's got you thinking about this? I was gone on a classified mission, it could have just been stress."

"Somewhat. I had thought that myself, but I haven't been feeling all that well." Not being able to sit any longer I got up and began pacing, trying to string my thoughts together. "Being pregnant again probably wouldn't have even crossed my mind had I not been late and we've been all over each other lately, acting worse than we did as newlyweds."

Obi-Wan sighed and watched me pace for several long moments. "Isn't there some test you can run to know for sure?"

"I ran a test the other day and it was negative."

He stared at me for long moments before asking in a clearly annoyed voice. "Then why are we even discussing this?"

I stopped pacing for a moment and turned to look at him. "I'm not quite three weeks late. The test I ran said it might not be that accurate that early on. It could be right or it might not have detected anything if I am."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed again. "So now we just have to wait and see?"

I nodded before resuming my pacing. Barely a moment or so later, Obi-Wan rose and came to stand in front of me. "Has the Force gave you any inclination? Or do your own instincts tell you anything?"

I shook my head. "Nothing either way."

Obi-Wan, surprisingly quite calm, began to gently rub my shoulders. "Why don't I go make us a cup of tea while you slip into something more comfortable? There is no use worrying over this especially if you're not pregnant. And if you are, it's not good for you or for the baby."

I nodded and headed into the bedroom to change clothes. Quite relieved that telling him was over, I made myself calm down. And the cup of tea he brought helped me fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Obi-Wan and I waited patiently through the next week or so...well he did while I was rather consciously battling the anxiousness of wanting and waiting to know. The Force still didn't reveal a thing, but I might not be far along enough to feel it.

I had tried numerous times to discuss this with Obi-Wan, but he always pointed out that it would be fruitless to talk about it until we knew for certain. Though I really wanted to discuss this with him, to wonder what it would be like to have another baby together. And over the course of my thoughts, I smiled, hoping that I was really pregnant again, that I could give my husband another child.

And here's a quote from a brand new movie: Prince Caspian:

"Oh spot, I've left my new torch in Narnia."


	61. Chapter Sixty One

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: **All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

**AN: **Aren't we cruel in letting you stew about if Meagan's pregnant again or not?? LOL... Anyway the answer is revealed in this chapter and as they deal with it other things are happening with Anakin and Padme. We hope you enjoy these rather interesting developments. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again to all our readers and reviews...and to a word of warning the rather dangerous romantic Clone Wars are coming shortly and we are making it a video for it. So, we will have that link posted when it's uploaded on Youtube! Have a blessed weekend!

**Little-Raven Hawk: **It's so good to see you again! We are glad that you still enjoy our story. And don't worry, we sometimes go back and reread everything to remember if we did or didn't put something into the story!! LOL...Anyway, we do hope you keep reading and also enjoy the rereading! Let's see...Anakin is around 18 or so and just as a time line update, it's only about five or so months to AOTC. So that is coming shortly!

**Dimonah Tralon: **No it wasn't stress, Obi-Wan just wasn't too happy about it all. So, this chapter here will go more into that. Anyway, thanks again for reading and reviewing our story. We do hope you enjoy it, no matter what the outcome is!

**Chapter Sixty One**

**Meagan's Point of View**

"_Mummy, she took my bear." A childish voice, Sasha's voice, broke through my quiet morning as two small red headed girls literally jumped up on Obi-Wan and I before the other one began whining as well. "Daddy, she hit me." _

Several mornings later after I told Obi-Wan about the "baby," a slight smile on my face at seeing a possible sister for Sasha, even if they were having a typical sibling squabble. But that didn't mean it was true I told myself as I climbed out of bed. It certainly could be wishful thinking. Sighing, just wanting to know the truth, I headed into the refresher and discovered it, discovered that I wasn't giving Obi-Wan a second child. Relief at finally knowing flooded through me, but it was quickly followed by a deep disappointment. Deep down, I really wanted that baby, my dreams certainly revealing that in full force. Wiping the dampness from my eyes, I went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

I was still eating when Obi-Wan came home from taking Sasha to her training.

"Honey what's wrong?" He poured himself another cup of coffee and came to sit down next to me.

Without saying a word, knowing he'd know what I was referring to, I shook my head.

He stared at me for a moment, slowly sipping his coffee absorbing what I told him. "You sure?"

I nodded and felt his relief.

He set down his cup before leaning over to kiss my cheek. "It's probably for the best."

"I know." I knew logically he was right, but it sure didn't feel that way. So I tried to push it to the back of my mind. Forgetting my meal, I got up from the table and started to walk into the living room. "Did Sasha get settled okay?"

I heard Obi-Wan follow me into the living room. "She's quite excited. Master Yoda was finally started them on the lightsaber training sets."

I nodded, pleased that she was doing so well. "At least she stopped roaring. It was giving me headaches."

Obi-Wan chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me. "I wouldn't discount it completely. Garen and I have used our clan calls on missions before. It saved our lives more than once."

I shook my head at their still little boy antics, but didn't answer him. So we stood there quietly with me trying not to think that I wasn't pregnant, that there wasn't going to be another baby in our family.

* * *

**Anakin's Point of View**

"She's grown so much." Padme smiled as Sasha was playing with Artoo as we visited on the veranda of her Coruscant apartment late one sunny afternoon. "She was still in diapers last time I saw her and look at her now."

I couldn't help but smile at Sasha, knowing she certainly was quickly growing from a small toddler into a little girl. "Yes, but she's getting into so much more trouble."

Padme just laughed, the sound warming me. "Little ones can certainly do that. Sola, my sister, has two of them several years older. She's told some stories, though I don't know how true they are."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "If they are anything like Sasha, they just might be."

Padme just shook her head as we continued to sit together, catching up with each other and just enjoying each other's company, enjoying the friendship between us.

"Unle Ani, may I please have a cookie?" Sasha asked sometime later as she climbed up on my lap.

"You already had one." I pointed, taking a sip of my tea, hoping to deter her.

Her lower lip started to pout. "Just one little cookie."

"Sasha..." I found that I couldn't resist her pleading eyes. "Just don't tell your Mother and eat all of your dinner. Okay?"

She brightened considerably, the pout suddenly gone. "Okay. I promise."

Sighing, over Padme's quiet laughter, I handed over one chocolate chip cookie. "No more. This is the last one. Capiche?"

"Capiche." She took a big bite and barely managed to talk around it. "Th..an...k...yo...u."

"Your welcome little one." I smiled again as I adjusted her in my lap, certainly enjoying the afternoon with two of my three favorite ladies.

"Here honey." Padme reached over and handed a child's cup of milk to her. "That will make it much better."

"Thank you." She took it and I watched carefully as she drank it.

"Your welcome." Padme sipped her own tea, smiling at her, obviously liking having the little girl around.

"Thanks for not minding having her with us." I told Padme once Sasha had scattered back to Artoo again. "I know it's been a while since we've seen each other, but Meagan asked me to watch her today."

"It's alright. I don't mind. She's a delightful little girl and certainly her parents' child."

I had to agree with her as Sasha looked like Meagan, but so much of Obi-Wan's personality was already showing through. "Are you here until the Senate goes into session again?"

She shook her head. "Just for a few months to meet with the Loyalist Committee to keep fighting the Army bill."

"Is it going to be voted on this time?" The Senate had been arguing and discussing it for some time now and I wondered once it was over, how things would go. Was a war coming?

Padme grew thoughtful for long moments before she finally nodded. "I would be surprised if it wasn't."

"And how do you think it'll go?" I had honestly wanted her opinion. And since Meagan gotten in trouble for helping out, it was an issue we really didn't discuss.

She sighed again, the growing issues obviously bothering her. "Honestly, the Senate is nearly spilt in two. It could go either way and the public is about the same. It might take a long time to finally come to some sort of resolution about it."

"Or war."

"I hope not." Padme visibly shuttered. "So many lives could be lost."

"Me too." I nodded. "The Jedi, I'm sure, will be involved, and I don't want to see Meagan and Sasha's lives involved in it."

She reached over and squeezed my hand in support. "I know and I'll be there for your family if I can."

"Thank you. You and Meagan are friends and you fight in your own way, for the good of the people, for everything that's right, good in this galaxy. You've done more than your part and you've touched all our lives. You'll be just as involved and we'll be there for you too."

"Anakin, really." She visibly blushed and quickly changed the subject. "Now, what's this I heard about you being Knighted?"

"Not yet." I told her, wanting to share more with her about what was going on in that particular area. "I guess what you could say is that I'm in the last stages of my apprenticeship." I went onto explain that I would soon be approaching my final testing periods, so after that my classes would be completely done and after that, I could possible start the Knighting process.

"Ani, that's wonderful." Padme congratulated me after I finished explaining. "You must be so proud."

"I am. It'll be a lot of work, but I'm looking forward to finally being a Jedi Knight."

Padme smiled again, her entire face lighting up and my heart certainly gave a little jolt at her expressive dark eyes. "I'm sure Obi-Wan will miss you."

I shrugged slightly as I felt Sasha wrap her arms around me, resting her head on my chest, a sure sign she was beginning to wind down. "Well, it's not like we won't see each other as I don't think Meagan nor this little hoodlum would let me hear the end of it if I didn't come over for dinner now and then. Besides they are my family."

"That's true. I don't always see mine and we are still close." We both grew thoughtful for a bit before I noticed that Sasha was definitely ready to head back.

"I don't want to leave too early." I looked over at Padme as she was watching Sasha and I with a gentle smile. "But I think it's about time for me to get this little one back. I'm sure Meagan has dinner about ready and then it'll be time for her to go b-e-d."

"That's completely understandable." Padme, I could tell, couldn't help, but giggle as I spelled the word. "We can meet again sometime later when I'm not in meetings and your not off sabering somewhere."

We shared a laugh before I roused Sasha as we made our goodbyes and I had to blink away the tears as she gave Padme a big hug.

As Sasha and I left the building hand in hand, she looked up to me and smiled. "I like her Unle Ani. You should keep her."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Even if she is a Senator?"

She made a show of thinking about before nodding. "She's nice and pretty too."

"That's exactly what I think too."

"Good." Sasha said as if that answered everything.

And flying home, with Sasha loving every moment of it, obviously not inheriting Obi-Wan's near hatred of it, I couldn't help but pleased on what happened that afternoon. That Padme and Sasha got along so well and if Padme and I were ever to marry, as Sasha was going to play such a large part of my future, it was more than imperative that they two would need to share a strong relationship. And it warmed me, feeling and knowing that they would.

* * *

**Meagan's Point of View**

"Meagan..." I barely recognized Obi-Wan calling me one evening after he'd put Sasha to bed. He had obviously sensed that I was still trying to deal with the disappointment in not having another child, especially as we discovered the truth barely a week ago.

But maybe if we finally discussed it, it would help me move on and deal with growing desires of wanting another child. "A part of me really wanted another baby. Sasha's a little girl now. She'll be three soon."

Reaching up a hand, he gently smoothed back some tangled curls. "I know, but think about it. There's a possible Civil War looming ahead of us, so now is not exactly the best time to be expanding our family."

"I know, but sometimes your feelings and desires don't exactly follow logic."

"This false alarm hasn't given you any ideas has it?"

I thought about it briefly before shrugging my shoulders. "Maybe, but I've always wanted several children."

I heard Obi-Wan sigh. "Meagan with things going like they are, it's going to become a dangerous time to be a Jedi. We could be putting them into danger. Sasha has already been in a considerable amount of danger when Caddock put that bounty on her head."

Not wanting to remember that damn pirate, I shook those horrible memories away. Slightly stepping out of my husband's arms, I turned to face him. "I know, but I can't just wish my feelings away. Women naturally want to give their husbands children, me included."

He watched me carefully for several long moments before speaking again. "How long have you been feeling this way?"

I shrugged again. "Unconsciously for quite a while I bet. This probably just brought it out."

The room grew quiet and Obi-Wan and I just stared at each other, seemingly having reaching an impasse, both thinking quite differently on the subject. And there wasn't exactly a compromise on having more children. You either did or you didn't.

"You know Meagan." He finally started out sometime later, filling the silence. "Maybe we should discuss this later, when you are not so emotional and once things calm down around here."

I wanted to protest, but knew he was right, but yet I felt something else underneath his words. That what if he didn't even want to have this discussion and was using events in the galaxy as an excuse to avoid it?

"You don't want any more children do you?" I nearly couldn't believe that I actually asked that, so up-front with no word of warning.

"Meagan." He stared at me in shock before he spoke again, his voice accented and low. "It's just with everything going on..."

"You're skirting the issue." I told him rather bluntly, wanting to know what he felt, especially as I wanted more children.. "Forget the galaxy's issues for a moment and just think about having another child."

He sighed sadly as if he didn't want to answer the question and in that one sigh and the silence that followed, I knew my answer, the hurt echoing deep inside me.

I turned quickly, hiding the swell of sudden tears. While wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my shirt, I heard Obi-Wan come up from behind me.

"Honey, I'm sorry." His voice was low and soothing as he began rubbing my shoulders. "That's why I thought we might want to discuss this once you've adjusted to what just happened."

Knowing he was right, it would be easier to discuss when I wasn't hurting from not being pregnant. However, I wasn't going to let this drop completely, so I began thinking of a compromise. "I'll drop it on one condition."

"And what's that?" His voice was cautious, but I knew he knew that it would work better between us this way.

"That having more children isn't a completely closed topic, that you'd be willing to discuss this at another time, maybe if things settle down." I turned to face him again as I felt a protest coming. "That even if we couldn't physically have another baby, maybe adopt a younger child that would eventually become your next Padawan." I placed a finger on his lips to forestall his answer. "That you would be at least willing to be open to options and I'll resign myself to realize that despite what my feelings say that because of certain situations, nothing might be possible."

He studied me for several more moments before agreeing, knowing the compromise was the best we could do for now.

"Thank you." I managed through the sudden tears, wishing I wasn't so emotional right now.

"It'll be alright." Obi-Wan pulled me close against his chest, letting a few tears soak onto his cloaks.

As we held each other in near silence, I, despite Obi-Wan's feelings, slowly began to feel better from having a very open conversation with him about what had happened. That maybe, someday, he might change his mind.

* * *

I was sitting on the edge of the shore, letting the warm water lap at my toes. Even after all these years, I still hadn't quite adjusted to the water's warmer temperature, that I still missed the more frigid rivers and lakes of the Colorado Rookies.

"Meagan, are you coming in or not?" Anakin hollered from where he was swimming.

"I'm okay here." I told him watching Sasha somewhat swim towards him, wearing her floaties.

"I know you can swim." He grinned rather mischievously. "Don't make me come and get you."

"Don't you threaten me Anakin Skywalker." I warned him, but knew he could certainly haul and throw me in, bathing suit, wrap and all.

"What do you say Sasha?" Anakin asked as she floated next to him, only slightly hanging on his arm. "Would you like Mummy to join us?"

Sasha clapped her hands together in glee, splashing water onto Anakin's face. "Yes! Mummy, please come."

Sighing, not being able to find a reason to say no, I gave in. I slipped off my outer wrap and shoes before slipping into the warm water.

"Mummy look." Sasha called out as I half swam half walked out to them.

I couldn't help but smile at how much she was learning, just in everything around her, including swimming. Granted Bant had been teaching the younger ones lately.

"Very good honey." I told her pushing my stringy wet hair behind my shoulder. "You and Uncle Anakin having fun?"

"Yes." Sasha laughed gaily as Anakin lifted her up, tossing her back into the water.

"Anakin." I half laughed, half scolded as Sasha came back up, squealing with pure delight.

"Again." Sasha swam to him. "Please."

Anakin just laughed and tossed her again, obviously liking it as much as she did.

And I couldn't help, but enjoy not only the relaxing feel of the warm water, but the laughter on their faces, on my children's faces. I was beyond blessed.


	62. Chapter Sixty Two

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: **All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

**AN: **Hey everyone! We hope and pray that everyone is having a great summer! We have been, though it's been pretty hot. Anyway, we know our readers are more than likely aren't happy with us not letting Meagan have another baby, but rest assured there is a method to our madness! So, please keep to your seats! LOL...anyway...we are both definitely ready to start AOTC and the Clone Wars, so there will be two more chapters before we get started on that. We know everyone has been looking forward to it. As a side note, being the fact our story is an AU, please read our notes as there might be things we explain as the story progresses. Thanks again to all our readers and reviewers. Enjoy!

Little Raven-Hawk: Anakin and Padme's relationship is something we've spent a fair amount of time discussing...as our story is an AU, you are right in thinking that their marriage isn't secret... it's probably going to be quite the news...maybe we shouldn't say too much more lol...stay tuned... much more of that to come! We are glad that you are enjoying our story! Thanks again.

**Chapter Sixty Two**

"**Meagan's point of View**

"Mommy, how did you and Daddy meet?" Sasha asked me, cuddling close in my lap one night.

I certainly wouldn't have minded telling her the story, but I'd already told her two stories. It was time for bed. "My dear, I would love to tell it to you, but it's time go to sleep."

"NO!" She jumped off my lap then began running from the room.

"Sasha." I closed my eyes, sighing before following after her. This was not my day. "Come back here young lady."

"NO." She taunted, jumping up and down on the couch, almost using the Force to go higher. "I'm not going to bed."

"Sasha Cyrilla Kenobi." I placed my hands on my hips. "Come here now."

"NO." She continued to jump, not showing any inclination to obey me.

"Young lady..." I marched over to her and grabbed her, holding tight as she started kicking me. "Sasha stop it."

When she began screaming I wished I had a free hand to cover my ears.

"NO!! Not going!!" She continued to kick and cry as I half dragged, half carried her back down the hallway.

"Sasha, stop crying." I yanked back the covers, sitting her forcefully on the bed. "Calm down. It's quiet time."

She stopped for a second and watched me. Then with a slight grin in nearly the blink of an eye, she shot of the bed, heading toward the door.

I reached out to grab her, but she was too quick and darted out the door.

"Sasha come back here." I chased her, growing angry.

I entered the living room, expecting to see her jumping on the couch or running in circles, but she was just gone. "Sasha." I called out again, thinking she crawled under something, hiding from me. "Get out here now."

I began looking around, eventually getting on my hands and knees, crawling under the dinner room table, looking under the chairs. "Sasha Cyrilla Kenobi."

When she didn't appear, nor any sound of her, a slight feeling of fear settled into my stomach. Where had she hidden? I quickly searched the kitchen, looking in all the cabinets, as the minutes grew by, the fear grew. "Sasha where are you?"

Thinking she could have re-hidden while I was looking for her, I dashed back into the bedrooms, finding nothing.

"Sasha, this isn't funny. You are in deep trouble."

Stretching out with the Force, I reached for her and couldn't even sense her, her bright light laughter, gone. My chest began to grow tight, as if fighting for every breath. Since the first time I had connected to her six weeks into my pregnancy, I couldn't feel my daughter. It was like she had vanished, as if she never had existed. "Sasha." I called out again, growing desperate.

Did she get out? Why couldn't I sense her? Had someone snuck in, taking my baby from me? "Where are you?"

I grabbed a hold of the top of the chair, feeling my knees grow weak.

"It's okay mommy." I immediately looked around at the sound of her voice. "I'm here."

I collapsed to the floor as she dashed into my arms. I grabbed and held her close, taking in her scent and the warmth and light she created around us.

After several long moments and several tears, I set her a bit away, looking into her teary eyes. "Sasha Kenobi, never do that again. Mommy couldn't find you. What if something had happened to you?"

She looked down, not meeting my gaze, obviously feeling guilty. "I'm sorry mommy. I didn't want to go to bed."

"I know." I pulled her close again, sitting her in my lap. "But mommy and daddy know what's best for you.. Little Jedi need their sleep and you need to do as we tell you to."

Her small arms circled around my neck, her warm tears falling on my neck. "I'm sorry mommy."

"Sasha I love you and want only the best for you." I rocked her gently, placing several kisses in her curly red hair. "It's going to be okay, just don't hide like that again. Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay." I stood up, setting her onto her own two feet, then reached for her hand. "Let's try this again."

And luckily, this time, she came quietly along, not protesting when I helped her climb into bed and tucked her into the covers.

"Goodnight." I made sure Teddy was tucked in with her and kissed both of them goodnight.

"Goodnight mommy." She lay obediently in bed, only tugging the bear closer to her. "I love you."

"I love you too honey." I kissed her one more time before leaving the room.

After the door slid shut behind me, I leaned back against it and sighed deeply. "I need a drink."

* * *

Confident Sasha was finally asleep and would most definitely stay in bed, I headed into the kitchen. I pulled open a cabinet and grabbed a bottle. Obi-Wan and I didn't keep anything too strong around, but even a lightly mixed drink would calm my nerves. As I poured a glass, my eyes caught sight of a dark bottle. Curious I reached for it and pulled it out, reading the label.

My blood boiled. What the hell was Corellian Whiskey doing in my kitchen? With a very curious, active Force sensitive toddler in the house, I certainly didn't want a drink that two maybe three shots would knock my _husband_ off his feet, around. If Sasha got a hold of this, it could kill her.

I was still fuming too much to hear my husband come home. I didn't even sense him until he tentively called my name, knowing I was way past fused. "Meagan?"

I swirled around and held up the bottle. "Care to explain this?"

"It's um...a ...bottle...of whiskey."

"I know that, but what's it doing my kitchen?"

"Well...when...um...someone... gives you a gift after negotiating a peace treaty, you don't not accept them." He quickly explained, still standing a ways back, as if afraid I would take a go at him. "It could start another war. I figured Garen and I could have a drink sometime."

I certainly understood following intergalactic protocols, but why was it still in my kitchen? "Why is it in my kitchen? Couldn't Garen have kept it? What if Sasha got a hold of it?"

"Meagan what happened?"

I gave him a look, hating the fact he knew that there was more to this than a whiskey bottle. "Get this out of my kitchen."

He sighed, eyeing my glass as I took a large swig before speaking again. "Is Sasha okay? Did something happen to Anakin? What happened?"

I just stared at him, not in the mood to deal with it.

This time he finally stepped in closer and took me by the hands. "Come on love, let's both get drinks and we will work through this."

Being worn too thin, I surprisingly didn't put up too much of a protest as he set me down on the couch and went back into the kitchen. He soon returned carrying two drinks in his hands.

Handing me one, he sat down next to me. "So are you going to tell me or do I have to start guessing?"

"Obi-Wan don't even start." I still wasn't willing to talk about it, like I still couldn't even wrap my own mind around it yet. "I'm still fused."

"I can see that, but being angry at me certainly won't help matters."

Ignoring his statement completely I took a sip of the drink and looked up at him. "You put some of that whiskey in here didn't you?"

"It's only in mine dear." He said taking a rather large drink.

I watched him for several long moments, enjoying my own drink and slowly started to feel much better, so much more relaxed. "How can you drink that?"

"I use the Force to neutralize the alcohol."

I stared at the amusement in his eyes and giggled, knowing there was a story. "I take it you didn't lean that in Advanced Force Techniques."

He chuckled, taking another sip. "No Qui-Gon did."

"So you've never gotten drunk?" I kicked my feet up on the coffee table, leaning closer to him.

"Force no." He watched me quite amusedly before asking. "And you? How does Anakin say it? Got plastered?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Not passed out drunk, but I can't deny getting slightly tipsy at a few college parties."

"Sounds interesting." He set down his glass before pulling me against him. "Do I sense a story here?"

I certainly wasn't going to tell him that I made out with an ex-boyfriend half the night. "Just young, away from home, wanting to fit in, you know, basically being young and stupid."

"Aren't you forgetting something, maybe about exchanging bodily fluids with a very special boy."

"Are you implying that I was a naughty girl?"

"You suggested it. I wasn't implying anything."

"Yea right." I mumbled, well knowing he was making fun of me and knowing I had left something out. "I certainly won't be telling you any of my secrets especially if you make fun of me."

He leaned down and kissed me. "I would never dare to make fun of my rather beautiful wife."

I kissed him back, slowly and deeply. Once our lips parted, I snuggled close to him as we finally grew quiet.

"Now love." He finally spoke into the silence sometime later. "What exactly happened this evening? Something with Sasha no doubt."

Being slightly more relaxed, I had no trouble telling him. "You have no idea. Your daughter is nothing but trouble." Though as I started to tell him what went on, I found myself becoming more agitated and nearly stopped breathing again. Well...until Obi-Wan made me finish my drink. "I've never been so terrified in my life, nearly driving me into an early grave."

He tightened his arms around me, one hand soothing the curls that lay on my back. "It's over now."

"But what are we going to do?"

"I will work with her on it." He grew thoughtful for several minutes before speaking again. "I'm not sure if she even realizes what she is doing."

That didn't give me a lot of comfort, but the waves of calm he sent me along our bond, certainly did.

* * *

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

After making sure Meagan was soundly asleep, I peaked into Sasha's room and found her sleeping peacefully. Smiling, I stepped in closer, tucking her small feet back into the blankets and tucked Teddy back under her arm. Gently I reached down and tugged the blanket back up to her shoulders, hoping it would stay around her. Placing a kiss along her soft cheek, I couldn't help but feel my heart swell with love and protection, even in just watching her sleep, feeling the bright Force light that continually surrounded her. How terrified Meagan must have been when Sasha had hid from her. It was probably only the alcohol that finally managed to calm her and drinking it certainly helped ease my worry. Master Yoda hadn't found her the time before, and Meagan couldn't even feel her tonight. There was no doubt in my mind, she was extremely gifted.

Sighing, I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, wondering if I was a good Father, teaching her to not only be a good person to love and care for others, but also the ways of the Force, the life of the Jedi. Brushing away some loose curls, I continued to watch her sleep, feeling so proud of her growing abilities, knowing she would be a greater Jedi than I was. If she ever came out of the terrible twos that is.

Sasha turned in her sleep again, her legs pushing away the blanket. Smiling, I knelt down, gently tucking her feet back in, remembering even as a tiny baby she slept restlessly. She had grown so much lately, quickly losing her baby features and turning into a very active little girl. I certainly didn't miss changing diapers, but suddenly I missed the baby that would snuggle into my arms, her entire length not even scanning the length of my arm.

I certainly understood Meagan's desire to have more children, to have a baby in our arms again, but I wasn't sure it was a good idea. Even if the Senate wasn't in turmoil or if there wasn't a Sith Lord wanting to turn Sasha into the next crime lord, I'd be a little skittish of the whole idea.

Not that I didn't regret having Sasha or enjoy every moment of it (except when she disobeyed like tonight), but balancing my duties as a Jedi, Master, husband and father, never got easy. And adding another one would make it all the harder, especially if I took on a younger apprentice a couple years after Anakin was knighted. So far having both Anakin and Sasha worked out, mostly being the fact he was already a teenager when she was born. However, when I took another Padawan, as I knew I would more than likely do, the children would be much closer in age, competing against each other, over who had more rights to my time, the child through the Force or love. And the thought of putting either of them through it, as well as Meagan, didn't sit too well.

Of course this didn't have to happen, they could get along just fine, but was it really worth the risk? I wasn't so sure it was. And what I told Meagan was real, even without the war, there would always be someone after me, someone that decided to use my family as a bargaining chip. It was dangerous to be a Jedi, at any time.

I sighed as I gazed down at my daughter, remembering the conversation Meagan and I recently had concerning having more children. I hated to tell her that it wasn't the best idea, I could feel her hurt and disappointment and it nearly tore my heart out, but looking down at my sleeping daughter, the thought that something could hurt her just because of who I was, tore even deeper. And putting another little one in danger, putting Meagan through the possible pain of losing a child? I just didn't find it in my heart too. Someday I hoped she'd understand, even if she was hoping and praying I'd someday change my mind.

I brushed a hand through Sasha's curls, careful not to wake her, but not being able to resist. I sighed, watching her chest rise and fall with each breathe, realizing I wouldn't change my mind. But as I watched her sleep, I couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful little girl we had created in love, how much she was like her mother, but yet she took my breath away at how much of myself I could see in her at the same moment in time. How grateful I was to have become a father to such a precious soul, especially for a man who never even thought of having children, even after marrying!

I kissed my daughter gently, thinking of the irony. I certainly had enjoyed being daddy to this sweet little girl and was more than proud of the young man my apprentice, who was more like my son that I sometimes wanted to admit, had become. Meagan and I had been blessed beyond words. And for now that was enough.

Finally realizing, it was getting late, I gave Sasha one last kiss and rose, forcing myself to leave her room. I crawled into bed and pulled Meagan close, loving the way she, without even waking, turned and fitted right into my arms. I took a deep sigh, feeling complete.

* * *

"Good morning Daddy." Sasha greeted me as I came into her room to help her get dressed.

"Good morning Little One." I watched her several moments, well knowing how much quieter she was due to the incident from the night before. It was time for us to have a little talk. So once she was dressed, I sat down on the floor and patted the floor besides me. "Come here Sasha."

She visibly bit the inside of her lip. "Did Mommy tell?"

I nodded, reaching out an arm. "Yes she did and we should talk."

Sasha seemed a bit hesitant, but soon sat down besides me, her little head bowed. "I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't want to go to bed."

"I know, but that's not want we need to discuss."

Sasha looked up to me and I saw that she understood what I was referring to.

"Sasha, the Force, it seems has given you a tremendous gift to hide yourself from even your mother and Master Yoda." I started out. "Now, in certain situations protecting yourself and others, is an advantage, but it's not the Jedi way to use their gifts to your own needs. Do you understand?"

Sasha nodded, tears doting her eyes. "I know Daddy, but I didn't know even Mommy couldn't find me."

Just as I thought. "It's okay. Let's go eat breakfast and we'll work on this."

"Yes Master."

I leaned down and kissed her gently. "Good girl." I rose from the floor then reached for her hand. "Come little one."

She quickly jumped up and followed me from the room.

* * *

**Meagan's point of view**

"Master, please, not another lecture on the economics of politics." Anakin nearly whinnied at dinner one night, half teasingly.

Obi-Wan raised any eyebrow, about say something, but I quickly interrupted.

"Maybe you two can continue this later." I nodded toward Sasha who was eating her dessert and paying a bit too much attention to their discussion on the events of late.

Obi-Wan wisely nodded, taking a bite of his cake while Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Of course you wouldn't want her to know too much." He drawled rather sarcastically. "She's almost three years old and already dislikes politicians. I wonder why."

Even though I knew I should have scolded him, but knowing Sasha, was in fact, already picking up her Father's views, I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Especially when Obi-Wan scowled slightly, causing Sasha to start giggling. But before another discussion could start, I pushed back my chair and stood up. "If you two gentleman could clean up the kitchen, I'll give Sasha a bath."

Without waiting for an answer I took Sasha's hand, helping her down from the chair. "Come on Sasha, you can play with your boats."

"Goodie." She didn't even offer a protest. "I can make them race."

So the two of us had quite the play time, with using the Force along the way, getting me nearly drenched. Once playtime was over, I quickly helped her wash then helped her from the tub, dried and dressed her for bed.

"Let's go tell Daddy and Uncle Anakin goodnight." I told her, extremely relieved she was going through the bedtime ritual without protest. Every since the hiding incident, her tantrums had somewhat calmed down, thank the Force. Anyway, Sasha took my hand and we walked back into the living room where Obi-Wan and Anakin were pouring over data pads and such, obviously studying something. Sasha immediately climbed into Obi-Wan's lap and snuggled close. Wisely, he didn't say a word, just rocking her gently, well knowing the b-e-d word could set her off. So while that was going on, I poked my head into the kitchen and found it very clean, much to my surprise. After doing some basic straightening and such, I sat down in a chair, just watching my family, feeling quite blessed. My probation was about four months through, leaving three more to complete the seven. Being completely grounded was sometimes so frustrating, but yet it gave me ample time with my family. And that was what was more important right now, especially with a possible war brewing.

"They want to breakaway." Anakin was saying, breaking me out of my thoughts, letting me wonder how long they were discussing things again. "It's no telling if the negotiations would fail or not."

"It all depends on what the Army vote is too." Obi-Wan pointed out, the two of them obviously about to get into it.

I frowned as Sasha stirred slightly, obviously feeling the sudden charge in the air. Clearing my throat gently, I waited until I had their attention before speaking. "I'm just as concerned about the state of things as you are, but I would prefer you two not discuss things when Sasha's around."

"She's asleep." Anakin pointed out, but Obi-Wan was wise enough not to say a word.

"Anakin." I gave him a pointed look.

"Yes ma'am." He looked so boyishly guilty that I relented from scolding him further.

"It's alright." I told him as I got up to get Sasha.

"I'll put her down." Obi-Wan spoke guilty as he gently stood up, careful not to wake her. "We shouldn't wake her."

Leaving Anakin studying, I followed my husband down the hall to Sasha's room. I pulled back the covers on her bed, picking up a few toys before Obi-Wan gently laid her down. Together we tucked her in, kissing her goodnight. Sasha barely even noticed as she cuddled Teddy close and kept sleeping.

I watched her for several long moments barely stepping away, the ache of wanting another baby still right beneath the surface. She was turning into such a cute little girl, the baby in her just about gone. But knowing which directions my thoughts were turning, I felt Obi-Wan slip his arms around my waist, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"We made a beautiful little girl together." He murmured, barely audible enough for me to hear it. "And having a teenage boy hasn't been too nightmarish either."

I struggled to hold back the chuckle. "He's nearly a man now. You've raised him well."

I felt him shake his head. "We did love. You're just as much an influence on him than I have been, maybe even more so."

I didn't quite agree with him as he was Anakin's Master, but didn't argue with him. "He's so good with Sasha too. They can be both handfuls, but I couldn't have asked for better kids."

Obi-Wan gently kissed the top of my head. "We are blessed."

As we stood there for another moment or so, I realized once again that we had two great kids and were a strong close family. I was slowly coming along, realizing that there wasn't going to be an addition, not anytime soon at least. But I was finally okay with it, despite some internal feelings. Obi-Wan had been right. Dark times were brewing ahead of us, and having a baby now, right in the thick of things, wasn't the best idea. Maybe someday it could become a reality.

"Come on." He tugged me from the room. "Let's let her sleep."

Kissing her small soft cheek one last time, Obi-Wan and I left her room.

* * *

**Third person's point of view**

**Senate Hall**

Chancellor Palpatine stood up, straightening his clothes as the Jedi younglings filled into his office. This past week or so had been Senate Days at the local schools, despite current events, including the Jedi Temple. Though he knew most of the Senators liked it in order to influence young minds, he couldn't care for it one way or the other. He always went along with it though in order to help keep up public appearances. However, this year, he found he was caring a great deal about it, wanting to see one Jedi in particular.

As he talked with the kids, doing his normal welcoming speech, answering their questions and so forth, he glanced over them, still looking for his next apprentice. And finally, toward the end of the day, he caught sight of her curly red hair. Obviously her parents' child, she looked around his office in interest and scrutiny. He had a hard time not frowning. He thought, being still so young, she wouldn't have been brainwashed too much, but at the very least, she had already adobted her Father's dislike of politics.

He needed to get her away from the Jedi as quickly as possible. But unless he wanted to kidnap her himself, which wasn't the wisest course of action at this time, he'd have to be patient. A way to turn her would present itself in due course.

So smiling for the kids as he finished his presentation, watching her as he could. But when they were leaving, she turned to look over her shoulder, nearly right at him. He gave a smile and wave, directed also at the others who were saying goodbye. But Sasha's eyes narrowed slightly and he could feel how much the Force was with her and nearly visible recoiled at the pure light surrounding her.

But one day that would change. That her light would one day would become dark.


	63. Chapter Sixty Three

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. **

**AN: **Hey everyone! We hope ya'll had a good summer and having a good fall. We're glad that it's finally cooled down some! Anyway, this chapter is the last one before we start our version of Attack of the Clones. We are very much looking forward to the next part of the story and have plenty of twists and turns coming and we will be posting some notes if/when things are changed so everyone doesn't get too lost! So we hope you stay with us! Thanks again to all our readers and reviewers. We always appreciate you. Enjoy!

**Dimonah Tralon: **We didn't mean to leave the chapter on more of a sad note, but we wanted to remind ya'll that Palpatine is still after Sasha, especially as the Clone Wars are approaching. We've also done our fair share of working with children and don't think handling a Force sensitive one would be easy and Sasha is still causing a bit of trouble in this chapter too. Anyway, thanks again for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

**Nancyandnedforever: **We are so pleased that you and your younger brother had started reading our story and have so far enjoyed reading it. Your brother is probably right about the lightsaber thing, but we wanted to make that sequence a bit longer, but we are glad that he's paying such close attention to the story. Thanks again! We hope you enjoy this chapter and stick with the story!

**MissFlynnnie: **The last line is one of our favorites too, especially considering what Palpatine's plans are! We are so glad that you're looking forward to AOTC! We are too, though we shouldn't be since it's the start of the war. Anyway, this is the last chapter before it starts and we're already got a lot of the movie written, so hopefully they will be up shortly. Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

**Chapter Sixty Three**

****Meagan's point of view****

"Mummy." I drew the blanket over my head. It was far too early for this. But I felt her crawl onto our bed anyway, burrowing her way through the blankets, still calling for me. "Mummy, we start sabers today."

So that explained it. "Sasha, go back to bed. Master Yoda would want you to get your rest."

Sasha squirmed against me as I soothed her gently. Besides me, I heard Obi-Wan grumble slightly. But she finally fell back asleep, her head pillowed on my chest.

"Is she asleep?" Obi-Wan leaned over my shoulder as I carefully tucked the blankets around my daughter.

"Yes." I didn't turn, just watched her sleep for long moments before speaking again. "Let's hope she stays that way."

"She'd better." I felt him lay back down. "It's not even four yet."

I yawned as I very carefully settled back into the bed, not wanting to wake Sasha. "Goodnight Obi-Wan."

"Goodnight love." I heard him whisper into my ear as he kissed my cheek, slipping an arm around me.

I sighed softly as I settled back into sleep.

* * *

"Mummy." Sasha's voice once again penetrated my sleep. "Can I get up now? Is it morning yet?"

"No." I couldn't help but groan. "Go back to sleep."

"But mummy I can't." Sasha sat up, sitting in front of me, her face literally an inch from mine. "I wanna to go to class."

"Sasha come here." Obi-Wan called, sounding sleep deprived.

Sasha crawled over me, plopping down nearly onto Obi-Wan's chest. "Hi daddy."

"Sasha." His voice was gentle, but very firm. "Mummy and Daddy are tired and want to go back to sleep." He turned slightly, then laying Sasha back down. "Now, go to sleep."

"Yes daddy." Her voice was quieter this time as she snuggled against her Father. "I can be good."

"Goodnight little one." He kissed her gently as I pulled the blankets back around me, closing my eyes again, hoping she wouldn't awaken again.

* * *

"Can I get up now?" I heard Sasha's voice awaken me for the third time "I'm hungry."

I could hear Obi-Wan grumbling underneath his breath. It wasn't yet dawn, no gray light poking through the darkness. "No, go back to sleep."

"But I can't sleep." I could feel the second Sasha sat up, her back pushing against mine. "Go play now?"

I turned slightly as I saw Obi-Wan tuck Sasha back into the bed. "It's too early. Now close your eyes." He obviously paused as he waited for her to obey him. "And don't open them again till Mummy or I tell you to."

"For how long?" I heard her ask, squirming around a bit.

"Till I say so." I could hear the frustration and the nearly lack of patience in my husband's voice. "Now go to sleep."

"But I've tried Daddy." Sasha was sitting up again, obviously not sleepy.

Sighing, deciding to give Obi-Wan a break, feeling his patience was shot, I rolled over. "Sasha, come here and lay down with me and I'll tell you a story."

"Okay Mummy." She squirmed for several minutes before she finally settled down.

"Now, close your eyes and I'll tell you a story."

Sasha snuggled close against me but didn't close her eyes. "Does it start once upon a time?"

"Shh....or I won't tell it." I waited till she closed her eyes and kept them closed. "So, now we start our story, once upon a time.....in a galaxy, far, far away......"

* * *

"Did that really happen?" Obi-Wan whispered after I finished the story in which Sasha finally fell back asleep.

I smiled slightly, thinking of the trouble Seth and I often gotten into as children. "Mostly. I left out the real reason why he was mad at me."

He raised an eyebrow, quite curious.

"I caught him making out with his girlfriend in the hay loft." I barely managed to keep out the laughter. "It wasn't my fault really....."

Obi-Wan just shook his head, his eyes twinkling with amusement. He leaned over, kissing me gently. "Only you Meagan, only you."

"Though I held it over his head for years, threatening to tell....."

I could tell he was having quite a time at controlling his laughter, trying not to wake Sasha. "And you say she gets it from me."

"Do I?" I asked innocently as I straightened the covers around Sasha and I, tucking her teddy bear closer to her. She was completely out cold. Finally.

"Sure Meagan." I barely heard him as he settled back into the bed, reaching out to hold my hand over a sleeping Sasha.

I squeezed his hand before falling back asleep.

* * *

"Alright Sasha." I heard Obi-Wan nearly grumble, waking me from my peaceful slumber. "Just give Daddy a chance to wake up."

"Hurry." The first rays of sun were just poking through the curtains as she awakened again. "We'll be late."

"No, we won't." He whispered rising from the bed. "We'll go eat so we don't wake Mummy."

I felt like grumbling, but Obi-Wan was giving me the chance to get some more sleep, so I pulled the covers over my head, trying to block them out.

"Okay." Sasha quickly followed him from the room and I thankfully slipped back to sleep.

Sometime later, just as I was rising from bed, I looked up as Obi-Wan stepped into the room, shortly followed by a bounding about Sasha.

"Mummy." She literally launched herself into my arms. "Daddy says we can go now."

I kissed her gently, wondering how even Master Yoda would be able to deal with her boundless energy and excitement. "Have a good day and you can tell Mummy all about it when you get home. Be good for Master Yoda."

"I will Mummy."

I held her close for a moment before giving her a quick kiss. "Have a good day honey."

She hoped off my lap and immediately ran out the door and down the hall.

"After I drop Sasha off, Anakin and I have a lot of work to do, so I'll see you afterwards."

I nodded, getting up to give him a kiss. "You'd better go before Sasha leaves you."

He chuckled slightly before leaving the room.

Once I heard the door shut behind them, I plopped down on the bed, rubbing my eyes. I sat there for several minutes before deciding to take a long hot bubble bath. I certainly deserved it after last night.

* * *

"Meagan?" I heard Obi-Wan call as I was working on some files, spread across the dining room table. "You're working here?"

"It's a bit easier." I threw one down, nearly in frustration. I was so ready to return to more active duty. I hated this probation.

"It's nearly over." Obi-Wan assured me, knowing I was reaching a point of frustration. "Give me a chance to clean up a bit and we'll find something for lunch."

I looked around him, surprised that Anakin wasn't standing there. "Where's your shadow?"

"Studying for his finals." Obi-Wan said, heading into the kitchen to get some water. "He's also started on his term papers too. That will keep him busy all day."

"Does that mean you have a free afternoon?" I asked, glancing over the mess in the dinning room, wondering how quickly I could finish this....

"Sorry love, but I'm helping with the advanced saber classes later this afternoon." His words shot a grave sense of disappointment right through me. "Then I have to meet with the Council later this evening."

"You're leaving?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't be. I much preferred him home with Sasha and I.

He shrugged slightly sipping the water. "I would not think so since I was under the impression it was about Anakin's progress."

"It's not going to be much longer is it?" I asked him, stealing a glance toward him as I continued to sort through the stacks.

He grew thoughtful for long moments, as if deciding what to tell me and to think it completely through. "Not too much. He's getting there."

I heard the hesitancy in his voice. "But you don't think he's there yet?"

"Not quite. He's still too reckless sometimes."

I gave him an amused look. "And you're not? Not to mention a bit unconventional in things."

This time he scowled at me. "I am not."

I reached over and lovingly patted his cheek. "Sure darling. You just keep telling yourself that."

He scowled again, but turned the conversation back to Anakin. "Anyway, he still has much to learn."

"Don't we all?" I asked a bit rhetorically, flipping through a file to make sure it was complete.

"Meagan, what are you getting at?" He asked, almost sounding a little impatient.

Sighing, I set down the file in the finished pile and turned to the next one. "Maybe it's not just Anakin that's not ready."

He scowled again. "He's not."

I stole him a glance and finally set the file down, leaning forward to face my husband. "Obi-Wan you're going to have to let him go sooner or later, sometimes the child may be ready for it before the parents are."

He stared back at me, no expression showing. However, years with this man had taught me to read beyond the surface and I felt certainly I had hit on something. So, I continued on carefully.

"Honey, you can't hold onto him forever." I watched him for a moment before continuing on. "If he's ready to fly, clipping his wings now could hurt more."

"Meagan, he's not quite ready to be completely on his own. As I said, he's too reckless."

Once again, I weighed my words carefully before speaking again. "Sometimes the most valuable lessons we learn are the ones from the first mistakes we make on our own."

I could tell he was seriously thinking about what I was saying and remained quiet for a bit before speaking again. "Maybe."

"It's not like you are not going to see each other. He's too attached to Sasha not to be over all the time." I couldn't help but smile, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "And he can't cook much, so unless he starts eating in the cafeteria, I'm sure he'll be over nearly every night for dinner."

This time a smile broke through and he began to laugh. "Alright, Meagan, point well taken."

"Good." I picked up my files again. "Go on and clean up. I should be mostly done by the time you get back and we'll find something to occupy ourselves for a bit."

"Alright." He heaved himself up from the chair and I couldn't help but watch him walk from the room. "I'll be back soon."

I turned my attention back to work, trying not to think about too much else.

Obi-Wan and I did spend a few short hours together before he left again. Through the rest of the day, I kept myself quite occupied with work before dropping it back off at my office then swinging around to get Sasha shortly before dinner.

* * *

"Master Yoda showed us how to use the sabers in the foyers." Sasha was rather excitedly telling me as we strolled along hand in hand. "We got to see everyone and even the speeders outside."

"I hope you were paying attention in class." To hear Master Yoda's side would be quite interesting.

Sasha nodded her head. "We got to turn them on and everything." She continued on about her day, obviously having enjoyed it completely. I could only hope she would settle down before trying to get her to bed.

As she reached our quarters, I palmed the door open and Sasha sprinted through it. "Daddy!"

I heard Obi-Wan grunt as she ran straight into him. "Easy little one."

"Master Yoda said I did well." Sasha was practically jumping around as he somehow managed to get her settled down a bit as she chatted to him about her day.

I couldn't help but smile at seeing my husband and daughter together, how much they adored each other. Laughing at watching him trying to get her to sit down, I headed into the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

Later that night, I felt Obi-Wan slid in next to me, wrapping me in his arms. I turned slightly. "Did you just get back?"

He nodded, settling in. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

I shook my head. "I wasn't really asleep. I've been waiting for Sasha to come running in here."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I just peaked in on her. She's sleeping soundly."

"Did Master Yoda say anything?" I had to ask, almost not wanting to hear if she was getting into trouble.

"Nothing really, except that she caught on quickly and did pretty well today." He said. "He did say he was getting too old to handle their endless energy so I'm sure Sasha wasn't the only one that was excited. Though they will settle down after a few lessons."

"I hope so." I pulled the covers closer, enjoying the warm arms holding me close. "So, how did it go?"

He didn't say anything for a moment or two before speaking quietly. "Alright, I guess. The Council agreed he's getting there, but not quite there yet. Anakin will be continuing on with his final tests and papers. Once he's passed those, we will see how he is doing after that and keep going."

I turned in his arms, so I lay facing him. "He's nearly a grown man, Obi-Wan. We both knew this was coming."

"I know." He didn't say much and I could tell he really wasn't in the mood to discuss it further.

Honoring his feelings, I reached up, gently caressing his face before kissing him deeply. In response he pulled me close, returning the kiss. Once our lips parted, he held me close before we feel asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next several months passed by rather quickly as tensions in and out of the Temple continued to grow. Planet after planet and star system after star system were beginning to pull out of the Republic, saying they were joining the Separatist or just wanting nothing to do with either of them. Chancellor Palpatine was supposedly working on negotiations with Dooku in order to keep the peace, and so far no declarations of war had been made. But yet no peaceful resolution had come about either. The Army vote was quickly approaching, closely tied to the Separatist movement and campaigning on both sides continued heatedly and heavily. Padme and Mom Mothma, as I remained friends with them both, usually kept me updated, but were very careful not to get me too involved. Obi-Wan, more than once, when things were going on, had to talk me out of joining in as I was still on probation.

Of course, sometime during this all, the seventh month probation ended and I was free to

resume my normal activities that had been suspended. I felt immediate relief that I wasn't under such strict scrutiny, but I still had the feeling that as the situation worsened I was still being watched somewhat closely.

Luckily, Obi-Wan and Anakin stayed mostly on planet as he was preparing for his final exams and term papers. Anakin spent hours studying, researching and writing, quite impressing all of us with his growing maturity and determination to pass his trials. It was a bit bitter sweet that Obi-Wan and I watched Anakin continue to grow from the impulsive, reckless young Jedi into one that still did things a bit daringly, but it was often after thought and meditation that they were carried out. Watching him grow, I knew it was only a matter of time, especially with events of the late, that we would be letting him go sooner rather than later. Of course, for all my talk to Obi-Wan about letting go of things, I deep down, wasn't quite ready for it either.

As he matured into the man he was slowly becoming, his relationship with Padme began to mature and grow as well. Seeing them sometimes together, I could see how much the two had grown from pen pals to close and dear friends. Anakin's crush hadn't gone away certainly, but yet it too had changed. She just wasn't the Queen that a little boy liked, but he had gotten to know her as the lovely, caring, determined person that she was, cared for who she was. Their relationship seemed to be growing on their desires to continue to help and serve others, working together to make the galaxy a better place, that there were things worth fighting for, that families were always the most important thing.

It wasn't lost to me that Padme, slowly but surely was beginning to see Anakin as a young man and not just as a younger friend. She never came out and directly said it, but I could sense enough and read between the lines that she was slowly beginning to care for him in ways that went beyond friendship. There was little doubt in my mind that one day they would be man and wife. And Obi-Wan would have an apocalyptic fit at the wedding with all those politicians. Isn't life ironic at times? That he spends so much time avoiding them to only have his Padawan marry one.

"Meagan?" Still deep in thought over the events of late, I barely heard Obi-Wan calling for me. "Meagan!"

Quite startled I turned to find Obi-Wan and Anakin staring at me. "Are you going to stand there all night? We're supposed to be meeting Dede and Marlo at Dexters."

I shook my head, clearing my mind before taking Sasha's hand and following the men from the room.


	64. Chapter Sixty Four

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. **

**AN: **Hey everyone! We've finally made it to the movies! LOL....we know that everyone has been waiting anxiously for the start of the Clone Wars! So we hope you enjoy this part of the story. There will be many things still coming, but we'll let you discover them! Thank you again to all our readers and reviewers and for sticking with us for so long! We always appreciate you!

Now, since our story is an AU, there will be changes that we'll be making as we go through AOTC, but trying to follow it as well. Anything that comes up that's different, it will be explained either in a author's note or in the chapter itself, so you won't get too lost. We don't want to repeat the entire movie, so some things might be cut out or really just cut down. Please feel free to ask us if something is confusing you!

Please note, that "our AOTC" starts about a week or two before the movie does. The first events in the movie will be starting next chapter! We just needed an additional chapter to establish where our characters are doing at this time, especially Meagan. We hope this makes sense to you and thank you for your patience!!

**Ann Jinn: **Ya, that last chapter was certainly the calm before the storm. This chapter isn't exactly in the storm, but getting pretty close! Obi-Wan certainly will be having a few issues in letting Anakin go, but he'll get there, but Meagan will be helping him keep his tongue at the wedding! LOL.....thanks again for reading and reviewing!!

**Dimonah Tralon**: Ya, Sasha is definitely a character, especially at three in the morning! She sometimes can be the comic relief and giving her parents much grief! Thanks again for reading and reviewing. We've always enjoyed hearing your thoughts, feelings and insights on things! We hope you enjoy the start of AOTC!!

So without further adu, we are proud the present, the start of the Clone Wars, with Attack of the Clones!

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Chapter Sixty Four**

**Meagan's point of view**

"Senators from around the galaxy are beginning to gather back at the Capital for the

upcoming vote on forming an Army for the Republic....." The news broadcast would have gone on, but it suddenly flicked off.

"I was watching that." I crossed my arms across my chest, glaring at my husband.

"That's exactly why I turned it off." Obi-Wan's stance was firm. "Meagan, just let it go."

I marched up to him, poking him in the chest. "I didn't spend all that time working on defeating that bill to not know what's going on."

"And Senator Amidala doesn't tell you everything?" Obi-Wan's face was carefully blank, but I could sense what he was getting at.

"She's my friend. The Council can't tell me who I can and can't spend time with." I had a bad feeling about this. "Besides she's not even here right now. She's not coming back till closer to the vote."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "That's exactly what I mean. Just be careful."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He sighed before answering the question, his strong hands gently rubbing my tense shoulders. "Just that. Just because your probation is over doesn't mean that they aren't keeping a close eye on your activities."

I stared back at him before stepping back. "Alright."

"Alright?" He stared at me for a moment, slight disbelief showing in his eyes before it vanished. "You're walking quite a dangerous line and all you can say is alright?"

"Obi-Wan, I'm not going to get expelled." I gave him a dry smile. "Trust me, I don't want to go through that again."

He gazed back at me again before speaking slowly. "Please, Meagan, just stay out of this."

"Alright." With that I turned and headed into the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

"Now what's this about the Senatorial Inauguration Ball?" Obi-Wan asked me as I was shifting through my closet, hoping I had something suitable I could wear. He must have seen the invitation still laying on the kitchen table.

"The opening ball to the Senate's next session." I told him. "And you'd better make sure your dress robes are clean."

"We are going?" He stared at me, obviously not quite liking it. "Why?"

"I was invited." I told him. "It's just a formal get together. Nothing too bad."

Obi-Wan rubbed a hand across his face. "Meagan, I don't think it's a good idea."

"Actually Mon Mothma invited me. I think, after saving her life, it would be rude of us not to attend."

Obi-Wan sighed, obviously giving in. "Alright, I'll go with you."

"Thank you." I turned back to my wardrobe. "Now, if I could just find something to wear."

"You have several dresses that would be suitable." He looked completely clueless.

"I wore that one last time we attended something like this." I motioned to the one he had just pointed at. "And the others are all pre Sasha."

"Pre Sasha?" His gaze quickly scanned me, still looking confused.

I rolled my eyes. Men, even Jedi Masters, sometimes were completely clueless to the ways of women. "Please tell me that you have noticed certain areas never did go back?"

His eyes raked me over again, settling just a few moments longer on my chest. "Well, I guess I have."

I shook my head. "Anyway, they mostly fit, but I don't think you'd want me showing everything off." I turned back to my closet. "Maybe I should call....." My voice trailed off as something caught my eye. "The black one. I completely forgot about this one."

"You have a black dress?" He looked shocked. "You never wear black."

I started laughing. "Oh, Obi-Wan, you are so clueless sometimes. Every woman has a 'little black dress.'"

He just shook his head. "Meagan, wear whatever you want to. Now what time is it at?"

I refreshed him about the details as I straightened the wrinkles out of the dress. "You are going to behave aren't you?"

"Meagan, I'm always behaved." With that he turned and left the room.

Once he was out of earshot, I burst out laughing.

* * *

Throughout the following week, the tensions with the coming vote kept growing. Though I was actually beginning to look forward to the coming ball. On that night, after seeing Sasha to Anakin's, I began to get ready. Standing in front of the mirror in the refresher, I finished the last touches of my hair and make up, quite pleased with the final results. Stepping out of the fresher, I took the black dress that I'd left hanging over the chair and slipped into it. "Honey." I called to Obi-Wan who was finishing dressing on the other side of the room. "Can you zip me up?"

The back of my dress suddenly closed. "Thanks." I smoothed out the front, liking the feel of the satiny dress. It was off the shoulder and was a bit form fitting to the waist then flowed softly down. There was a bit of a train in the back, but wasn't too long in the front. I glanced down, glad that the dress wasn't too low cut. Turning I placed a hand on the chair and managed to slip one high heel on, then the other. My feet immediately protested. I hated wearing these kind of shoes.

"I hope I can stay on my feet." I complained as I straightened the dress, turning to face Obi-Wan. "We should be leaving."

"I'm ready." He slipped a long robe over his dress clothes and turned to face me, stopping in his tracks.

He didn't say anything for long moments and I smoothed the dress again, nervously.

"Do I look okay?"

He opened his mouth and closed it again, finally finding his voice. "Meagan, saying your beautiful isn't doing you justice."

I stepped forward slowly, smiling. "Thank you."

He kissed me gently. "Come on love." He helped me with an outer wrap before we left for the Grand Senate Hall.

* * *

"Meagan, it's so good to see you." As Obi-Wan and I entered one of the many ballrooms in the Senate's complex, I was immediately greeted by Mon Mothma, reaching out her hands to grasp lightly in mine. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Thank you for the invitation." I smiled, certainly glad to see her again. "I'm pleased that we could make it."

The three of us talked for a moment or two before we started to wind our way around the room.

* * *

"I heard you were here." I turned from looking at a painting hanging on a hall in a brief quiet moment to find the Senator from Andelosia standing in front of me. He hadn't come with us on our brief tour, but he certainly wasn't voting for the Army Bill.

I smiled hello as he briefly squeezed my hand in greeting. "Yes, Mon Mothma invited me."

"I'm glad that she did." He smiled, taking a sip of his drink. "You look quite lovely tonight."

Absently, I smoothed down a wrinkle. "Thank you."

"Can I get you a drink?" He leaned forward placing his free hand on the wall, leaning slightly against it, facing me.

"I'm fine." I told him as I asked him how he was doing. We were discussing his most recent project on his home planet when Obi-Wan approached us, slipping an arm around me, his hand tightening possessively and nearly painfully on my hip. "I'm sorry, Senator Roberts, but I don't believe you've met my husband."

"No, I haven't had the pleasure." The two men quickly made their introductions and made rather polite but nearly cold small talk before the Senator left just a few moments later.

I stared at his retreating back then turned to my husband. "What was that about?"

"Forgive me my dear," Obi-Wan whispered quite dryly, sipping on his drink, finally loosening his grip on me. "but I don't care for other men making a move on my wife."

"We were just talking. I think you're imagining things."

"He was leaning, which implies intent." He started to lead me from the main room into another smaller one. "Meagan, when I interrupted him, he gave me quite a look. He certainly didn't like the fact that I was moving into his territory." He smiled slightly. "Of course you took care of me saying anything when you introduced me as your husband."

I shook my head, but decided not to say anything, but he continued.

"And that little black dress is staying in the closet next time." He pulled me into his arms as we stepped onto the dance floor. "I've caught one too many men taking a few too many glances your way."

I smiled into his shoulder. "And here I thought you were enjoying my company. But you men were just acting like jealous school boys."

He opened his mouth to say something, but chuckled slightly as he caught me giggling. "Meagan whatever am I going to do with you?"

"Oh I don't know." I managed to venture, smiling at him. "I guess you have the rest of your life to figure that out. Meanwhile, I'll just keep telling you what to do."

"You already do."

"Do I?" I gave him an innocent look.

He just shook his head, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

* * *

"Tonight, I would also like to pay honor to a very special lady who risked her life to save someone else's." Palpatine continued on through his normal start of session speeches.

Mon Mothma had come up to me, taking my arm, leading our way through the crowd. I suddenly didn't like what was going on as the Chancellor rather dramatically reminded everyone what had happened when I plowed the Senator to the ground and helped catch the assassin that tried to shot her.

"Due to the rather courageous actions of Meagan Kenobi about eight months ago, Senator Mon Mothma is standing with us today." Palpatine came around from his stage, taking my hands. "On behalf of the Republic we thank you for your dedication, sacrifices and courage. We are in your debt."

The room burst into applause and I felt my face grow warm as Mon Mothma and I exchange a hug. Of course over the next few minutes, I was practically over run with press and Senators and everything in between. Luckily my husband took pity on me and managed to pull me away. Taking a sip of the drink he handed me, I glanced up at him as he raised an eyebrow asking me silently.

I shook my head, letting him know I hadn't a clue about this. I was going to say something, but we were soon interrupted.

Both Obi-Wan and I were quite relieved when the evening began winding down. I had enjoyed seeing a few of my friends again, but all the attention Palpatine created was wearing on my nerves. Obi-Wan was certainly behaving himself, but under the surface, he was not that happy about it either and equally ready to go home.

"I'll hail us a cab." Obi-Wan said as he handed me the outer wrap that I'd worn to ward off the cooler evening air.

I followed at a slower pace, glad to be heading home. I slowly walked down the steps of a platform, my feet beginning to ache. However, after a long night, I wasn't completely watching what I was doing, took another step, not noticing the edges of my long dress catching on the front of my heels. Quite shocked, I slowly began to notice that my feet had stopped, but the momentum and the force of gravity still had the rest of me going forward. A sudden fear of free falling through space filled me as I instinctively reached out to grab a rail that was non existent and I grasped nothing but air. I tried to get my balance back when a strong arm wrapped securely around my waist and I grasped tightly unto my husband's arm.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I straightened myself up and looked up into his eyes.

"Easy love." Despite the long night, a bit of amusement shone in his eyes as he squeezed my waist reassuringly. "Can't have you falling through space now can I?"

Laughing, I managed to slid into the taxi, Obi-Wan following me in. Once we were on our way, I leaned down and slipped my shoes off, feeling the instance relief. "My feet are killing me."

Obi-Wan actually laughed as I shook my head, ignoring his reaction. So for the rest of ride back to the Temple, we remained quiet as I leaned my head against his shoulder. I felt him thread my arm through his before taking my hand. Once we arrived at the Temple, Obi-Wan paid the driver then helped me from the taxi. Not even bothering to put my shoes back on, I carried them in one hand and took Obi-Wan's arm with the other.

After the high powered evening, neither of us said a word, just enjoying the quite peace of the Jedi Temple and the comfort of each other's presences. We walked slowly along, Obi-Wan letting go of my arm before slipping it around my waist. I enjoyed the closeness as we stepped into the lift and watched as he pushed the button that would take us back home.

I leaned up slightly. "Aren't we going to Anakin's?"

"Meagan, he's probably already asleep." He said, still holding me close. "Besides, it's after one and I don't want to chance waking Sasha this late."

"But does he know?"

Obi-Wan nodded as the lift stopped and the doors opened and he helped me off. "I told him that if we got done before midnight, we'd pick her up, but if it was later, we'd get her in the morning."

"Probably for the best." I agreed as we continued the rest of the way in silence.

"It's good to be home." He said as he slipped off his outer robe, before folding it over the chair in the corner of the room before sitting down on the bed.

"It was quite a night." I had to agree as I threw my shoes into the closet before going to sit down next to him as he began pulling his boots off. "Thank you for coming with me. I don't think I would have wanted to handle all that alone."

"With every man eyeing you all night, I'm glad I did." His eyes dropped to the front of my dress. "Just don't wear it again."

"What is wrong with it?" I asked him, really wanting to know what all he saw. "It's not really showing anything."

"That's just it. It shows just enough to let men know you have something. Sometimes that can be more attractive than seeing everything." Obi-Wan reached over, pushing a few strands of hair off my bare shoulder. "Please forgive me, but I don't like them ogling what I have privileges to."

I shook my head, still not quite believing it, but let it go. "Fine, I won't wear it again." I stood up and turned my back towards him. "Can you unzip me?"

"Sure." Obi-Wan reached up and pulled it down before pulling me close, right into his lap. "You do realize you are going to owe me."

"And what, my dear sir, is my payment going to be?" I asked, pulling out of his arms, before stepping out of the dress.

Tucking the dress under my arm, I headed for the closet, feeling his eyes on me.

"Oh I think I can think of something." I could hear a slight tease in his voice. "But I'll take payment later."

I just laughed as I finished changing, certainly knowing what his payment would be. But I certainly didn't have the energy level for something tonight. "That's fine."

"You do realize." He called as I could hear him step into the refresher. "that I'm adding interest."

I shook my head as I hung the dress up before heading to bed. Yawning I pulled back the covers and climbed in. "Remind me next time that you're a loan shark."

He laughed as he settled into bed next to me, waving the light off with the Force. He pulled me close as we shared several sweet goodnight kisses. I was asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

The next several days, I was certainly glad of being in the Temple as the press wasn't allowed in as they all wanted to either get my picture or score an interview. Apparently what occurred at the ball was getting around everywhere. And to say Obi-Wan wasn't too pleased about my face being splashed everywhere was an understatement. But with the upcoming vote, my fifteen minutes of fame would soon fade away.

"Meagan, maybe you should go with Dede." Obi-Wan suggested a few nights later as we laid in each other's arms.

Dede, just a few days ago, told me she was going to Mandella to help some refugees settle down and asked if I could come along to help. Not that I didn't want to spend time with her and helping people in the process, but I wanted to stay here, especially with the vote so close.

I pushed myself up and gazed at him. "Why? She can handle it."

Obi-Wan sighed. "It's not that she can't handle it, it's just maybe with everything going on, it'll be better for you to be away from everything."

I scowled at him, not liking his suggestion. "I'm staying here. Padme will be here in a few days and I want to meet with her."

"Meagan." Obi-Wan's voice came out as a low growl. "How many times are we going to fight over this?"

"Until you realize that I'm right and you're wrong." I informed him, pulling even further away from him. "And we're not fighting."

"Oh, then what do you call a fight?" I could hear the amusement in his voice, a sure sign that he wasn't that upset with me.

"I haven't slapped or hit you yet. You haven't annoyed me that much." I couldn't help but tease.

Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, the fiery temper of a red head."

This time, I did reach over and lazily slapped at his bare chest. "Now, you're annoying me."

He just laughed as he rolled over to face me, pushing himself up on an elbow. "Meagan, what am I ever going to do with you?"

I stared up into his eyes. "Oh I don't know, let me do whatever I want, anytime I want."

He sighed, well knowing where I was going again. "Just be careful not to get too involved love. There is a possible war coming and I don't want to see you get hurt. You'll be safe in the Temple."

I certainly could see his point and I didn't want Sasha involved in another major battle between my husband and I. "I'll be careful, but I worked so long and hard on this, I just feel this need to know what's going on, to do everything I can so you're not marching off into battle."

He reached out, stroking my face gently. "I know Meagan, but whatever is happening is the will of the Force. We have to trust that it will come out okay."

I leaned into his gently touch and moved closer to his warmth. "I know, but it's so hard, not knowing what's coming."

He laid back down before pulling me back into him, stroking my hair. "I know, but all we can do now is wait."

I wanted to protest, wanted to say I was going to do something, anything, but I wisely held my tongue, knowing that would start a fight. So, I only cuddled against him, hoping that my going with Dede wasn't going to come up again.

* * *

However, the next afternoon I met with a few of the Masters, who "suggested" the same thing! Keeping my temper calm, I told them that Obi-Wan and I would discuss things and see. They accepted the answer and I headed back to my quarters. I knew full well it was just a suggestion, but I could hear the tones of their voice, read in between the lines. If I didn't leave with Dede in the morning, it would become order and then I would be forced off planet.

Free of the Council rooms, I began fuming as I stormed back to our quarters. I didn't even care if Anakin was in the room as I glared at my husband. "You told them didn't you?"

He gazed back at me, his face showing nothing. "When your probation ended a bit ago, they asked me how you were doing with the vote approaching."

I wanted to yell at him, but words were beyond how furious I was at him. He was the only one whom I told about the possible trip with Dede. The Council could have only suggested it after my husband told them about it. "Oh, so you ratted me out."

He sighed again, getting up from the table, taking my arm, but I yanked it away. "Meagan, I'm sorry, but we are all concerned that since you've been so closely involved in the past, that with the vote approaching, temptation would be too much. We're almost afraid that if I hadn't been around to talk you out of things lately, you would have jumped right back into the fray. We did it for your own good."

"I can't believe you betrayed me like this."

"Meagan, it's for your own good." He was trying to soothe me, but it wasn't working. "This isn't the end of the world."

"I didn't start fighting that bill to not even be around when its fate is decided." I threw back at him. "I can't believe they are doing this to me."

"Meagan, please." Obi-Wan's voice was calm and soothing. "If you don't go, you know they will more than likely order you, making it much worse."

If looks could kill, Obi–Wan would have keeled over as I stormed past him towards our bedroom. Muttering every kind of obscenity underneath my breath, I began pulling things out of drawers, throwing them every which way.

"Honey, this might not be the best way to pack." Obi-Wan stood cautiously at the doorway.

"I'm going, but only under protest." I yanked out a bag, throwing it down onto the floor. "And don't say anything."

He wisely did as I said as for the next few minutes I threw my things together. I closed the bag and sank down onto our bed with a frustrated groan. He soon was kneeling in front of me, reaching around to rub my back.

I yanked his arm down rather forcefully.

"Sweetheart, you're not going to be able to help anyone if you're this angry."

I glared at him, fighting the calmness I could feel him soothing over our bond. "Stop it."

He didn't say anything, didn't try to touch me again, but I was still feeling my anger start to calm. I kept trying to fight it, but his pull over me was too strong, though in order to break his concentration, I wacked him upside his head with a nearby pillow.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything for a moment, only shaking his head. "Alright. I'm going to ask Anakin to watch Sasha tonight so we can spend some time alone. With everything going on, there is a chance I'll be gone when you get back."

"Fine." I sat for several minutes not believing this. But I did eventually get up and clean up the mess that didn't get thrown into my bag. Not caring what Obi-Wan was up to, I started to run the water into the tub, thinking a hot bubble bath would make me feel better.

I was just sitting on the edge mixing up the bubbles when he came back in, holding two glasses in his hands.

"I thought you might want something to drink." He ventured.

I held out a hand for the drink and once I felt it in my hands, I waved him away with the other. "Feel free to leave anytime now."

"I'm not going anywhere." He flat out told me. "Besides I still haven't collected my payment yet."

I turned around, ready to fire at him, but stopped short as he was standing there in practically nothing. I wanted to will myself not to react, but the next thing I knew we were both settled into the warm bubbles, sipping on our wine glasses.

I tried to ignore him, but the feel of his well toned chest nearly to my bare back and his rather muscularly legs pressing against mine, had my body reacting in ways I certainly didn't want it to. Taking a sip of the wine, feeling my anger at him fading away, but not wanting it to, I scooted up.

"Meagan." His voice was husky and low, sending shivers through my body. His hand slid up my side slowly.......

I closed my eyes, feeling his desires, the rest of my anger and nerves dissolving, my body reacting to his touch. "Obi-Wan."

"Come here." His voice was a growl and his hand was tugging me back. I decided maybe it'd be best not to protest.

The next day dawned bright and early, despite the late night we just had, but it was best Obi-Wan and I didn't part on too bad of terms. I still wasn't completely won over with the whole thing, but I understood why. I said goodbye to my family and with one last long kiss from Obi-Wan, I joined Dede and we soon left.


	65. Chapter Sixty Five

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. **

**AN: **Hey everyone! Hope that ya'll had a great Thanksgiving and beginning of Christmas. We had a nice weekend with time with our friends and family! Meagan had off for Thanksgiving and was able to get some writing down. Now, this might shock our long term readers in knowing it can be months in between updates, but the majority of AOTC is already written and nearly ready to post!! Some of it we had wrote here and there after getting ideas when watching the movie, so some of it we were able to edit pretty quickly and the rest of it flowed right out from those scenes. So, the next couple chapters, we will probably be posting once a week or every other week or something like that.

Please note, as a forewarning, that since Meagan has been sent off planet, she's not in this chapter, and just a little in the next ones. The story is more or less focusing on Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme, but she will be back in a few chapters. We don't want to say too much more and give things away! LOL!

We have cut out the opening scenes from the movie and starting when Obi-Wan and Anakin are reporting to Padme's apartment for duty. We felt it would make it too repetitive, but those events still happened. Hope this makes sense! Feel free to shoot us any questions.

**Azura Soul Reaver: **We're glad that you enjoyed our story. It's always wonderful to hear from our readers, especially for the first time. Thanks again and we hope you keep reading and enjoy these next chapters.

**Dimonah Tralon: **We're sorry that you were having a bad day but glad that we could help you! As we said above, we will be having chapters up more quickly! (At least through AOTC). We are so excited about the coming war and everything coming up! (Though we shouldn't be so excited for something like that!) LOL....anyway, enjoy! Thanks again.

**Chapter Sixty Five**

****Obi-Wan's Point of view****

I stared out the window at the growing twilight surrounding the city as the lift slowly rose to Senator Amidala's apartment. I held back a sigh. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. The Senator's gala that had Meagan's name and face printed onto every tabloid for days afterwards, the Council nearly ordering her to leave planet, the approaching Military Creation Act vote with the Chancellor's negotiations with the Separatists, the attempts on the Senator's life. So much seemed to be almost spinning out of control, the cloud of darkness beginning to grow around us.

"Everything is about to change isn't it?" Anakin asked quietly from besides me.

I held back another sigh before slowly nodding. "Yes, it certainly feels that way. I'm not sure how the negotiations are going to go."

Anakin nodded. "I know. I still can't believe they sent Meagan off planet. She might not be safe."

To say that hadn't crossed my mind would be lying, but she only helped for a little while close to a year ago. Not to mention the fact she wasn't a part of the Senate, not actually having a vote. "She'll be safe, Anakin. She hasn't been involved in the creation act for quite some time. It's better for her not to be here."

Anakin didn't look like he quite believed me, but the lift slowed to a stop, ending the conversation. The door slid open and we were immediately greeted quite enthusiastically, much to our regret.

"Jar Jar, would you please show us in." I was finally able to put in as he was nearly crushing Anakin. "I believe the Senator is expecting us."

Jar Jar pulled away and turned to lead us into the apartment. "Mesa here. Lookie! Lookie!" He screeched as we stepped into the main apartment. "Desa Jedi arriven."

Senator Padme Amidala looked up from her work and smiled at us. "Thank you Jar Jar." She came from around the table and greeted us warmly. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." After our greetings were finished, we meandered into the living area. "I hope what happened on the platform didn't injure you."

She shook her head, tears doting her eyes as Anakin sat her down on one of the couches. "I'm alright."

"Padme are you sure?" Anakin asked her, obviously concerned about her. I could certainly sense an underlying sense of grief at losing not only her staff, but her friends as well.

She nodded, becoming composed again. "How's Meagan? I thought she might have come along. I would have liked to have seen her."

Anakin and I exchanged quick glances before I spoke. "She's off planet at the moment."

She looked faintly surprised. "Really? I thought for sure she'd be here for the vote." Catching the look I sent Anakin as he opened his mouth to speak, she quickly changed the subject. "How's Sasha? She's such a darling."

Hearing my daughter's name, I found my lips turning upwards into a smile. "She's doing wonderful, thank you."

Anakin was smirking as he turned to the Senator. "Actually, Padme she's turning into a little hoodlum."

"And whose fault is that?" I asked him before continuing on, informing her of the truth. "He teaches it to her."

Padme laughed as Anakin began interjecting. "I do not. It's not my fault if her genetic make up has already corrupted her."

Then we all couldn't help but laugh as Anakin told her of Sasha's latest exploit. Though it was soon after the laughter quieted down that we got down to business.

"I really don't need any more security." Padme started out. "Though I appreciate you being concerned for my safety, I really want to know who wants to kill me."

I sighed, wanting to help her a bit more, but we had our orders. "I'm afraid we are only here for your protection, not to start an investigation."

She looked quite frustrated, but seemed to understand as Anakin spoke. "Maybe with us just being here will be able draw out who is ever behind it. Maybe then, the Council will let us find him."

Padme smiled slightly. "Hopefully so. Now, it's been a rather trying day and I think I will retire."

"Of course my lady." Anakin and I stood up and watched her and her handmaiden leave the room.

Once the Senator was gone, we discussed security matters and a little of what was going on before Captain Typho left for the command center downstairs. Then Anakin and I began looking around the place, checking on the security as we went. Captain Typho had more than things covered and I knew these assassins were good to get past all the plans that had made for her safe arrival on Coruscant. They must not be underestimated. However, for now, things were quiet and safe.

For a good part of the evening, Anakin and I lightly meditated, closely aware of everything going on around us. Reaching into the Force, I could feel the city teeming and coming alive as the night approached, not sensing anything truly evil around us. I stretched toward the Temple, feeling it's security and warmth as most settled in for the night, to my daughter's strong presence as she was hopefully asleep in bed, to my wife who was so far away......

Suddenly I felt a shrill of warning through the Force. My eyes shot open as Anakin and I charged into the Senator's chamber to see two poisonous kouhuns crawling toward her exposed neck and face, obviously aimed to strike her. Anakin leaped up on the bed as she awakend, slicing through the insects before they could hurt her. Wondering where they came from, I glanced around and through the window, catching sight of a droid, floating right outside. Without even telling Anakin what I was doing, I flew towards the window, crashing right through it, grabbing a hold of the droid.

With my added weight, the droid started to sink down, but soon compensated for it, flying upwards and away from the Senator's window, leaving me to wonder why I did this in the first place. The droid flew rather crazily along through the city, ramming me against moving speeders and buildings more than once, hoping to dislodge me. But I hung on quite dearly, knowing the droid was returning to its master.

Then, we began to curve towards a parked vehicle with someone standing besides it, holding a large blaster rifle. I peered through the darkness, trying to gauge who it was, a distinguishable feature, anything that would help us know who was trying to kill Padme. But before I could even completely carry that thought through, the droid above me exploded and I immediately began to plummet.

I looked around for anything to swing toward or to grab. Any type of handrail, platform, awning, but there was absolutely nothing but falling the next five hundred or so stories to the ground. Reaching into the Force, I tried to find a calm center, anything to help me, knowing this wasn't exactly how I wanted my end to go. I couldn't help but think of Meagan and Sasha, hoping they weren't alone in this moment, that someone would be close by to comfort them when they felt it.

A thrill of warning through the Force caught my attention as I saw Anakin driving a speeder a few feet below me. He pulled back slightly, matching his speed to my fall and I was soon crawling into the speeder and never before had I been so glad to see his smiling face and thanking the Force for his flying abilities.

"Quite an interesting way to catch a ride Master." Anakin smirked as I settled into the passenger's seat. "You could have just called a cab."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"Well, it took a while to find the right speeder, you know, the one with an open cockpit with the speed capabilities able to catch up to your droid."

"There it is." I nearly interrupted him as I caught sight of the speeder that I had seen parked next to the assassin.

"I'm on him." Anakin turned the speeder towards the bounty hunter and increased his speed. "Hang on."

So, for the next several minutes, we pursued a chase, Anakin driving in and out of the traffic, sometimes nearly hitting oncoming traffic. "Hey, go easy will you? You know I don't like it when you do that!"

The bounty suddenly started firing at us, causing Anakin to swerve down rather quickly. "Sorry, I tend to forget that you don't like to fly."

"It's not that I don't like flying." I informed him as Anakin dove down again, narrowly missing the blaster bolts as well as another speeder. "But what you're doing is suicide."

Anakin just smiled slyly, still chasing after the bounty hunter's speeder. "Oh, come on Master, I have been flying since I could walk."

I fought not to roll my eyes, but did manage to mumble loud enough for him to hear me. "You are not teaching Sasha to fly."

Anakin began to protest, but it was quickly cut off as the speeder turned towards us, all blasters blazing fire Working only on instincts and experience, Anakin quickly cut hard to the right, making my stomach nearly plunge to my throat, then he dropped down before turning up through the traffic and clearing us of the blaster bolts. "See. I'm very good at this."

I almost wanted to close my eyes, not even wanting to see what he was doing as we continued to chase the assassin around town. As we nearly skidded across the top of a building, I found myself yelling at him. "Anakin, pull up. I hate it when you do that."

"Sorry Master." He was grinning now. "Sasha loves it."

"What?" I asked, feeling my temper growing. "You fly with her like this?"

"Um....." He started out, obviously trying to find a way to defend himself, but didn't quite finish it as he kept swerving in and out traffic, going the wrong way. "She likes it, she makes me do it."

"Sure, a three year old tells you what to do." Well, the last part didn't quite turn out as Anakin drove straight through the power couplings. Though once the energy that was crackling around us settled down, I raised my voice once again. "That's it, you are never flying with them again, ever."

"You know you really don't mean that." He teased, almost being casual as he started to plunge straight down.

"Anakin." I yelled at him, wishing my stomach would calm. "Pull up."

He did so as the other speeder made a sharp turn, but Anakin kept going straight.

"Where are you going?" I pointed in the other direction. "He went that way."

"A shortcut Master." He said simply and began to explain himself. "This creep is obviously hired and if we keep this up he'll end up fried, so we won't learn who he is, who hired him and why."

Even though that did make sense, I couldn't help but let a bit of sarcasm show through. "So that's why we are going in the opposite direction?"

"As I said, it's a shortcut." But he stopped the speeder, letting us hang in the mid air, looking around.

"Some short cut." I began to scold him. "Now, you've lost him."

"I'm sorry Master." Anakin was still looking around and I hated that feeling as a look came into his eyes. "If you'll excuse me." With that he jumped out of the speeder, plunging straight towards the one we were chasing.

I leaned out of the speeder, watching him, muttering underneath my breath. "I hate it when he does that."

Wanting to follow Anakin and the bounty hunter, I crawled over the seat and drove the speeder after them. I landed not to far to where the speeder had crashed. I hoped out of it, and ran after him.

"Anakin."

He stopped and turned. "He went into the club Master."

I held his gaze for a long moment. "He went in there to hide, not to run. Be patient. Use the Force."

Anakin simply nodded as we stepped into the club and looked around. "I think he's a she."

I nodded, looking around, knowing most of everyone was well armed. "Be careful."

"She's a changeling."

I nodded then motioned toward the crowded room. "Go and find her then." I then turned away.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, though I suspected he knew the reason.

"After your driving I need a drink." I couldn't help but tease him as he rolled his eyes, heading off to find the bounty hunter.

After he vanished into the crowds, I sauntered up to the bar and ordered a drink. Just as a I lifted it to my lips, I felt another being come up to me.

"Do you wanna buy a death stick?"

Certainly not in the mood to deal with him, I waggled my fingers towards him, stretching into the Force. "You don't want to sell me death sticks."

I took a drink as he twirled the sticks between his fingers, repeating what I said.

Then, not being able to help myself, I continued on. "You want to go home and rethink your life."

Smirking, downing the drink, I watched as the man left the bar. Having another drink and finally settling down from Anakin's crazy driving, I soon felt the presence of the bounty hunter coming up behind me. Knowing she was about to shoot, I quickly turned, bringing my saber up, igniting it, taking her arm off at the elbow. As she shrieked in agony and fell down, Anakin came up.

"Easy." He patted the air with the Force. "Jedi business. Go back to your drinks."

With that we headed outside to interrogate her. "Do you know who you were trying to kill?"

"The Senator from Naboo." She said as we started to look over her injured arm.

"Who hired you?" Anakin asked, leaning in close to her.

The bounty hunter resisted, arguing that someone else would take the money, would take the job to kill her, that it didn't matter. Before we could do anything else, the bounty hunter suddenly twitched and gasped, simply expiring, her female human features morphying back into the Clawdite nature. Anakin and I immediately looked up, trying to find what killed her. Then we heard the roar and the rocket-man lifted up into the Coruscant night sky, disappearing from sight.

I looked back to the dead Clawdite and pulled the small item from her neck and began to examine it.

"What is it Master?" He asked as I held it out to him to look at.

"A toxic dart." I told him, not liking this one bit. Obviously there was a price out for her head and this would be the first of many attempts. One assassin lay dead, but was the one that killed her the one that hired her or another bounty hunter? "Come Padawan there is much to be done."

With that we took the body and left, this time I drove.

* * *

Anakin and I stood in front of the Council the following morning debriefing them on what happened and what we had discovered the night before. Not surprisingly, the Council ordered me to track down the bounty hunter and to discover the truth of the matter. Anakin, meanwhile, had been given the assignment to guard Padme. He was now leaving to speak with the Chancellor in order to help convince the Senator that the safest thing for her was to journey back to Naboo. I on the other hand, went to start my investigation by trying to find out where that toxic dart came from.

* * *

****Anakin's point of view****

"I'm here to make a formal request regarding the safety and protection of Senator Amidala." I told the receptionist outside of the Chancellor's office.

Mas Amedda stared at me for a moment or two before typing something into his screen and then finally allowed me entrance.

"Ah Anakin, please come in." Chancellor Palpatine stood up from his desk, smiling. "It's such a pleasure to see you."

"Thank you sir." I said politely, not quite liking the way he was nearly overly friendly towards me. "I'm afraid I am here on Jedi business."

"Yes, you are helping protect Senator Amidala I do believe." He stated. "What can I do to help?"

"The Council has ordered an investigation and we want to retreat to a more safer place like her home planet of Naboo." I explained to him. "However, getting her to follow orders may be rather difficult. What we are requesting is that you talk to her about it. Maybe then she'll listen."

Palpatine smiled and nodded his agreement. "I will be more than willing to discuss this with her and she will not refuse an executive order. I know her well enough from all our years in politics that she will follow them."

I smiled slightly, bowing to him slightly. "Thank you for your help. It eases our minds in knowing we can keep her safe."

Palpatine stepped even closer to me. "It's to you we owe a great deal of gratitude. For protecting our Senator and for helping save Naboo."

I took a step back, feeling slightly uncomfortable at his mention of the blockade that was more than a decade ago. "I was just doing my duty." It was certainly time to go. "Thank you for your assistance and begging your pardon, but I must return to my duties."

"Of course." Palpatine said as we walked towards the door. "By the way, how is the little one doing? I finally had the pleasure of meeting her on Senate Days a few months ago."

I fought the smile at the mention of Sasha, but my stomach turned at his asking about her. I didn't like it. "She's fine sir." And not wanting to say anymore or stay any longer, I finally was able to make an exit. "Thank you again Chancellor."

He nodded his goodbye and I quickly left, heading back for Padme's.

* * *

As I stepped off the lift, back into the Senatorial residency, I immediately not only sensed that Palpatine had already issued his orders, but that Padme was not happy about it. She and Dorme rushed about, packing and closing things down quickly. I winced as Padme noticed I was standing there and glared in my direction, but didn't speak. Deciding to stay out of it for now, I stepped back, allowing the ladies to conduct their business. It wasn't until she asked Jar Jar to take her position in the Senate when she finally turned to me after the Gungan left.

"I don't like this idea of hiding." She fired off at me, taking a pause in her packing.

I tried not to wince too much. When Meagan had left planet, she threw quite a battle and she didn't even have a vote! I could only imagine what Padme was feeling about this. "I'm sorry Padme, but now that the Council ordered Master Obi-Wan to investigate, trust me, those bounty hunters won't be around long."

She didn't look like that helped her any, placing her hands on her hips. "So, while he investigates, I still have to hide away."

"It will make his job easier." I wondered how I was going to win this argument. "Then you'll be back here working a whole lot sooner."

Padme considered this for a moment, but quickly dismissed it. "I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act not to be here when its fate is decided."

"Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what's requested of us." I really hoped she wasn't going to hit me or something as the passion flared in her dark eyes.

She started towards me, opening her mouth to speak, but then closed it again, only sighing in frustration. "You're probably right, but I still don't like the fact that not only someone wants to pass that bill so much they want to kill me, that things are beginning to spin out of control."

I took a few steps towards her, placing an arm around casually at her shoulder. "I know, Meagan let Obi-Wan just about have it too before she left. But we both feel that there's much more to this, something dark is growing."

She gazed back up at me, her anger slowly drifting away. "Well, we will just have to fight it any way we can won't we?"

"We're still going to Naboo." I gently reminded her. "And you've certainly done more than your share."

"Fine, I'll go on one condition." Padme took a step back, obviously in an negotiating mood. "You bring Sasha over for dinner tonight and I'll leave willingly tomorrow. This afternoon will give me time to finish a few last minute things."

I debated that to myself for a few minutes before agreeing with her. Obi-Wan certainly wasn't going to like it, but he wasn't here arguing with her anyway and by looking into Padme's eyes, there was no room for debate. "Alright, first light."

She nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some more packing to do."

I took a step back, nodding. "Yes my lady."

* * *

"Aunt Padme." Sasha cried as she ran across Padme's apartment that evening.

"Sasha." Padme knelt down and opened her arms. "You've gotten so big."

"I've started lightsaber training." Sasha was saying as Padme led her over to the living area. "Master Yoda is teaching us."

I watched as Padme pulled my niece into her lap, allowing Sasha to chatter to her aunt about her day. It was quite wonderful to see them getting along so well.

"Are you hungry?" Padme was asking. "Because I'm famished."

Sasha nodded hopping up quickly, racing toward the dinning room. Padme stood up, turning towards me, smiling broadly. "She has so much energy. Does she ever slow down?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I offered Padme my arm. "Very rarely. She certainly keeps all of us on our toes."

Padme smiled. "But you wouldn't want her anyway else."

I laughed as we reached the table and I helped Padme into her seat then settling Sasha in. "No, probably not."

So, for the next while we had a good time eating a delicious dinner and then playing some games. The tension from the attempts on Padme's life, the growing darkness in the Force, the impending Creation Army Act vote, all disappeared with Sasha's delightful laughter.

"Hem, hem." Our laughter was suddenly interrupted when Obi-Wan entered the room. "Aren't you suppose to be on the way to Naboo?"

"It's my fault." Padme put in before I could offer a protest. "I wanted to see Sasha before we left and I had to finish a few things before handing over my post to Jar Jar."

I wisely didn't comment as Obi-Wan sighed, obviously giving in. "Alright, but as long as you leave in the morning."

"That was the plan." I said, hoping to soothe things over.

He just gave me a look as Sasha threw her arms around his legs.

"Hi Daddy." She grinned up at him. "We got chocolate cake for dessert."

We all laughed as Obi-Wan leaned down, wiping her face. "I can see that."

"Would you like some?" Padme asked as he sat down, pulling Sasha into his lap.

"A small piece. " He glanced down. "And it's about time for a little one to be you know where."

So we visited for a little while longer as we finished dessert before making our plans. "I'll take Sasha back to the Temple before coming back to stay for the night. Then I'll make sure you two leave on the transport in the morning."

Padme and I both nodded before making our goodbyes.

"Be good sweet girl." Padme hugged Sasha closely. "I'll see you soon, I promise."

"Thank you for dinner." Sasha curtsied politely. "I'll show you my lightsaber next time."

"I look forward to it honey." They hugged again before Sasha dashed into my arms.

"Be good my little Jedi." I hugged her close. "Uncle Ani will be back soon."

"Promise we'll get ice cream?" She asked, her blue-green eyes pleading.

"I promise." I hugged her again, not being able to resist. "And maybe we can get Aunt Padme to come to."

"Goodie." Sasha started jumping up and down. "Can you?"

"It'll be fun." Padme leaned over to kiss Sasha's cheek. "Just the three of us."

Sasha gave us one last hug before leaving with Obi-Wan who told us he would be back shortly.

Once they left, Padme and I went to clean up the dessert, a comfortable silence settling between us.

* * *

That night, Obi-Wan, the guards and I were on high alert, but thankfully nothing remotely dangerous happened. So, with little fanfare, the following morning, Obi-Wan, Captain Typho, Dorme, Padme and I made our way to the freight docks where we would catch a freighter that offered low cost rides to almost anywhere in the galaxy. Padme and I were dressed in simple tunics, helping us blend in with the other refugees for her safety.

Master Obi-Wan and I stood slightly back as Padme made her goodbyes to the Captain and Dorme. He then turned to me. "Make sure you stay on Naboo Anakin. She'll be safer that way, no matter what she tries to tell you."

I nodded. "Nothing will happen to her Master."

"I know Anakin." He said as we watched Padme and Dorme exchange an embrace, both of them obviously a bit emotional about the entire thing. "If you need anything, contact either myself or the Council before making any decision."

"Yes Master." I said as he stepped forward as Padme turned back to us, her goodbyes completed.

"I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly my lady." He said as he told her goodbye. "You'll be back safely in no time."

"I'll be most grateful for your speed, Obi-Wan." She said, smiling sightly. "If I happen to miss her, tell Meagan hello for me."

"I will." Obi-Wan assured her as I stepped forward.

"We'd best be on our way." I picked up our luggage and started off as Padme and Dorme exchanged one more hug.

"May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan's hand was warm on my shoulder.

"May the Force be with you Master." I certainly hoped it was as Padme's life was in danger.

And then Padme and I were walking through the transport, Artoo trailing behind us. We soon were loading onto a freighter and settling into it and before we knew it, it was taking off to Naboo. As I watched the crystalized stars through a window, I couldn't help but feel that while Padme would be safe, events were already in place for something we couldn't foresee let alone stop.

* * *

From Prince Caspian (We've been watching it lately.)

"My dresses are so long." Said Lucy

"Well, you were older then." Said Susan.

"Compared to years later when you are younger." Said Edmund.

Don't we love Narnia??


	66. Chapter Sixty Six

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. **

**AN: **Hey everyone! Hope you had a good week. As we've said, here is another chapter of AOTC! We are so pleased that ya'll are just as into it as we are! Anyway, we do have a couple more chapters after this about ready to go, but with the holidays coming up and family being in town, we are hoping to get the next one up in a week or two, but not quite sure!

Just a quick note, we have skimmed down on some of the scenes you see in the movie so it doesn't feel like a repeat and we have expanded some scenes that you read in the book or see in the deleted scenes to give it a different feel. But it still should be easy to follow! Sorry, but there isn't much of Meagan here either, but she is coming back soon! Enjoy and have a blessed Christmas season.

**MissFlynnie: **Ya, Obi-Wan can do some stupid things that make us want to slap him too! LOL! But he's just being a guy! LOL! The next few chapters should be quite interesting with throwing Meagan and Sasha into AOTC, it's been quite fun to weave them in and out of an already developed story. Thanks again for reading and reviewing and have no fear, the quote is back again!

**Azura: **That's always been some favorite of our scenes too, especially as Anakin nearly drives Obi-Wan to the brink of insanity with his flying! LOL! We're glad you've enjoyed our version of AOTC so far. Thanks again!

**Dimonah Tralon: **Don't get too used to the more frequent updates as after AOTC is done, it might go back to one here and there, but we have so many ideas concerning the Clone Wars, it might pick up a bit! It has been quite an adventure seeing how much influence Meagan does have on things, especially with Obi-Wan and Anakin. It has changed even as we have been writing/creating the story. And that will certainly continue on! So stay tuned! Thanks again for your thoughts! Have a great weekend.

**Chapter Sixty Six**

****Meagan's Point of View****

I sank wearily into bed, trying not to think about what was happening around the galaxy. The vote seemed to shrink in comparison to the fact my friend was in danger, someone who wanted to pass that bill at all costs, hired an assassin. Obi-Wan assured me that Padme was alright, that Anakin would keep her safe, but I wished I could have been there to comfort her in the loss of a trusted and close friend. I hated being away right now, even if Obi-Wan would be about to leave as he tracked the path of the bounty hunter. I felt that everything was about to spin out of control, and I was too far away to help at all.

Sighing, I curled into a ball and slowly fell asleep, missing Obi-Wan's warmth terribly and when I dreamed of him that night, I wished it could have been more than what it was......of Obi-Wan and someone I didn't recognize. Though I couldn't see where they were or anything else, I faintly remembered parts of a conversation.

"_May I ask what a Jedi Knight such as yourself is way out here on Geonosis?" _

"_I'm tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know of him?" _

_The conversation continued and I strained to even understand any of it, only picking up bits and pieces and feeling strong emotions of denial and shock from Obi-Wan and his strong admission. "Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you."_

"_Don't be so sure of that my young friend......" The soothing voice seemed to convince that he was right......._

_And I was jarred awake at the last words. "It's such a pity, your wife is a beautiful woman and she's here, trying to rescue you. It's almost sweet."_

"_I don't believe you......"_

I completely awoke, laying in bed, trying to figure out what I just heard. What was that about? Who was he even talking to? Was my husband in any danger with tracking down the bounty hunter that was after Padme?

I finally forced the weird dream from my mind and fell back asleep, this time not haunted by strange dreams.

* * *

****Obi-Wan's Point of view****

Once I saw that Anakin had Padme safely onboard the ship, I made my goodbyes to Captain Typho and Dorme and resumed my investigation. Since the droids in analysis cubicles couldn't tell me much about the dart, I decided to pursue a less traditional form of research. Leaving the Jedi Temple, I headed toward Dexter's Diner. If anyone would know where this dart was from, it would be him. Along the way, I tried to ponder what was really behind the assassination attempts, but my mind kept wandering toward Anakin and Padme. He still obviously carried feelings for her, but I also couldn't help but see a strong friendship building between them. He would protect her, but I wasn't quite sure if those feelings would get in the way of him making sound decisions. When I contacted Meagan yesterday afternoon to inform her of what was really going on, she didn't seem as worried about it, telling me to trust Anakin and his abilities. We had talked at great length and I was slowly beginning to trust in Meagan's firm assurances that all was well with them.

Anyway, the trip to Dexter's turned out to be the most illuminating thus far, him telling me where the dart was from and what culture among other things. So, after we ate a meal together, I headed back to the Jedi Temple and went straight to the Jedi Archives. Expecting to get somewhere now that I had the planet name of Kamino, I found myself coming up short as Madame Jocasta Nu, after much searching, said that if the item doesn't appear in their records, it does not exist.

Quite frustrated and perplexed, I sat there for long moments and in several other spots around the Temple, trying to connect the information together. Both Dexter and Jocasta were convinced that they were right and my experiences with both of them told me that both of them were right. But how could that even be? What was really going on here?

Sitting in a corner of one of the Temple's meditation rooms, I finally decided to consult someone with more wisdom and experience than I. If anyone would know how to reconcile the facts together, it would be Master Yoda. Of course finding him wouldn't be too difficult as he was either tied up with Council duties, or teaching the younglings, which was one of his more favorite duties. Continuing to discover the answers was going to be much harder.

So, I made my way across the Temple to where I knew he probably was. I stood there for a second watching the children as they held small practice lightsabers, working with the remotes and blaster helmets. I smiled gently, remembering my own young days. Often with children they felt awkward holding a laser sword in their hands, but never in mine. It always felt like it belonged there. Of course, there was always one that seemed to get by, striking me in a way that made you jump around and throughly embarrassment. Still smiling in fond memories, I continued to watch them either block the shots or get hit. I finally allowed my eyes to settle on my daughter. She turned her saber, following the remote precisely. Sasha stood there, patiently waiting for it to fire. Her Force light was bright as she easily blocked three shots that came at her repeatedly. I felt my pride rise as she dropped back into a defensive position.

Shaking my thoughts off, I stepped into the room. Master Yoda turned to me, acknowledging me with a nod before turning back to the kids.

"Younglings, a guest we have." The remote and sabers turned off as the kids raised the shields of their blaster helmets.

"Hello Master Obi-Wan." They all, including my daughter, replied instantly, not seemingly to mind a visitor interrupting their class.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Master, but I'm looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him and the information he gave me, but none of it shows up on the archive maps." I told him after greeting him with a slight bow.

Master Yoda didn't seem to mind being interrupted, only turning to the children surrounding him. "Master Obi-Wan has lost a planet, how embarrassing, how embarrassing." Master Yoda shook his head as he rested his hands on his walking stick. "Gather round the map reader, clear your minds and help him, we will."

I placed the data ball on the holder and as the shades darkened to keep out the outside light, a map appeared, the stars hanging in the air around us. I walked through thechildren watching with quiet amusement as they tried to reach out and touch them. After a moment or so, when they calmed, I pointed to the spot. "It's supposed to be here, but it's not. The whole system is directed to this center of gravity."

"Mmm….gravity silhouette remains, but the star and all it's planets are missing. How can this be?" The children's attention remained fixed on the map. "But how can this be? What is the first thing you see? A thought anyone?"

I stopped and glanced down at the children around me. Sasha studied the spot where the planet of Kamino was supposed to be, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"If the planet blew up, the gravity would go away." One of the children brought up as their excitement of finding the planet increased and several others offered their ideas.

"Because someone erased it from the archives." Not surprisingly I heard Sasha's voice speaking rather confidently after the others quieted.

"Uncluttered and clear the mind of a child is." Yoda chuckled. "Insightful children always are. Follow the center of gravity and find your missing planet you will."

I turned pensive as I followed Master Yoda out from the circle of children, calling the data ball to me. "But how can that be? To erase information is impossible isn't?" I asked him.

Master Yoda frowned slightly, obviously troubled by this turn. "Disturbing this is. Only a Jedi can erase it from the archives." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "But who and why harder to answer. Meditate on this I will. May the Force be with you."

I nodded and bowed briefly to him, recognizing the dismissal, then turned to leave. As I started to walk away, I could feel Sasha's eyes on me.

"_By Daddy. Have fun finding your missing planet." _I heard through our bond.

"_Sasha...." _I warned her, but she was quick on the uptake.

"_I love you Daddy_." I felt my heart melt a little, but had to steel myself not to totally give in.

"_I love you too, but be good for your Masters."_ I told her, not quite sure when Meagan would come back.

I turned slightly and smiled as she in fact had turned her attention back to Master Yoda's lessons. And feeling the pains of already missing her, I left the room.

After leaving Master Yoda and the younglings, I secured my transportation to Kamino. I decided on an x-wing, so I could take an artoo unit with me. Normally, I didn't like a droid trailing my every move, but when flying, they were incredibly helpful.

Once satisfied, I headed back to our apartment to pack my things. I made sure my lightsaber was attached to my belt and secured it, hiding it in my robes. I took out the locket that was in the jewelry box and slipped it around my neck, tucking it close to my heart. I didn't have to look in it to know it contained two small holopictures of Meagan and Sasha. Meagan had given it to me on the first trip we took away from the Temple after my daughter's birth and I had treasured it ever since.

Thinking of them, I left our home for the landing platform. I soon took off for Kamino, finally pleased to be getting somewhere.

* * *

****Anakin's Point of View****

The refugee travel from Coruscant to Naboo went smoothly, with no problems. Despite the not so first class accommodations, Padme and I were able to spend some time talking, catching up on things. We did discuss taking a short trip by the Palace, but decided not to stay there as it would be quite obvious and we didn't want to endanger the Queen or anyone else. Of course, putting Padme's family in potential danger was completely out of the question too, and after some discussion thought to stay one night so she could at least see them, would be alright. So that still left the question of where to hide out for a while.

"Anakin are you sure about that?" She was asking me about using her parents' lake house.

I nodded, shaking off the bad memories of when Meagan, Sasha and I were there when Caddock had been on the loose. "That was years ago and we've all put it behind us."

"If you're sure." She didn't look quite convinced, but thought she was incredibly sweet to be thinking of my feelings when it was her life that was in danger.

"Padme, it's okay. Besides do we have any other ideas without everyone knowing where you are?"

After a few minutes of thought, she shook her head. "It's settled then."

Since that was done we spent the majority of the time, talking about various other subjects, making sure to stay away from current events.

* * *

Once we arrived in Theed, we walked across the courtyards, towards the Palace, laughing over seeing children playing in the fountains. After spending tea time with the Queen and updating her about everything, we were on our way to her parents' house.

As we walked through the residential sections of Theed, I began to grow a little nervous at meeting Padme's family. I mean, it isn't every day that you meet your friend's parents and considering the danger she was in.......

"This is my street." Padme interrupted my thoughts as we turned down a cobblestone street.

I looked around at the flower plants around, the children playing on the streets, such peace and beauty.

"Aunt Padme." Just then two girls were running down some stairs and straight into Padme's arms. I couldn't help but smile at seeing her with them, how much they adored each other. Of course after seeing her with Sasha I wasn't that surprised.

"Pooja, Ryoo." Padme pulled back long enough to introduce me to her nieces before they scattered to go play with Artoo.

"Come on." She motioned up the stairs. "I'm sure everyone will be excited to see us."

I wasn't quite sure about that, but followed her up the stairs as a slightly older woman with the same dark hair and eyes enveloped Padme in a hug. I took a step back, figuring it was her sister as they looked too much alike not to be.

Finally they pulled away. "Sola, I'd like you to meet Anakin." Padme introduced us. "Anakin, this is my sister Sola."

Sola smiled, obviously happy to see her sister. "It's quite a pleasure. You're the first boy my sister has brought home."

"Sola!" I had to hid the laughter at the blush spreading across Padme's face. "Is Mom here?"

"Everyone is." Sola then led us inside to a very warm inviting home with no flashing consults or beeping comlinks, just with family pictures, plush furniture with soft carpet flooring.

"Mom." Padme immediately went and hugged an older woman that was obviously her mother, with the same beautiful generous smile. "This is Anakin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jobal smiled kindly as she set a bowl of sweet fruit on the table. "I hope you're hungry."

"A little ma'am." Though the smells coming from the kitchen were making me more than a little hungry.

"He's being polite mom, we're starved." Padme said as two men came from the garage. "Dad!"

After they greeted each other, she introduced Ruwee, a somewhat plain man, but I instantly saw where Padme's strength and compassion came from. Darred, Sola's husband came next, the girls bounding around next to him.

"Well, we should eat before it gets too cold." Ruwee pointed out as we all began sitting down at the table.

Enjoying the good food, I ate quietly, very much enjoying the laughter of the family, reminding me of when mine was all together, though not quite as noisy.

But I looked up as the conversation turned serious as Jobal looked towards her youngest daughter. "Honey, it's so good to see you safe. We were so worried."

Ruwee, obviously trying not to let the sudden tension take over, put a hand on his wife's arm. "Dear....."

"I know, I know, but I had to say it, now it's done."

"Now, tell us Anakin, how did you get my sister away from her work?" Sola had set down her fork and was staring right at me.

"Sola, give the man a break." Darred said, winking in my direction.

But before I could formulate an answer, Padme answered it. "Sola, he isn't my boyfriend. Anakin's an old friend that is actually the Jedi assigned by the Senate to protect me."

"A bodyguard?" Jobal immediately became concerned. "Oh, Padme, why didn't they tell us it was that serious?"

Padme sighed, reaching over to squeeze her hand. "It's not Mom and I'm not in any danger."

Ruwee suddenly looked over to me. "Is she?"

I looked back to him, meeting his gaze. I was honest with him, especially as it concerned his daughter, one that he loved. "Yes, I'm afraid she is."

"Anakin." Padme's nails began tapping on the table, like she wanted to do something to me.

"The Senate thought it prudent to give her some time away, and under the protection of the Jedi." I went on and explained, completely ignoring Padme's protest. "My Master, Obi-Wan, is even now seeing to the matter. All should be well soon enough."

Padme lessened her glare and soon pulled her hand away as the tension from the table seemed to relax a bit. The conversation soon drifted onto other things especially as one of the girls spilled her juice all over the table, causing much commotion and noise.

"Anakin, I'm sorry." Jobal apologized even though I was still laughing. "It's usually not like this."

I only shook my head, except for a few minutes, quite enjoying it all. "It's alright."

She only smiled, reaching for some clean towels. Somehow, we got everything cleaned up and while Darred took the girls, the women back to the kitchen, Ruwee and I spent some time outside, him mostly showing me the yard and garage. Of course he did ask further details about what was really going on. After sharing it with him, I somehow felt that he trusted me with the care of his daughter and I certainly didn't want to let him down.

* * *

"Anakin, I hope you don't mind, but the girls asked if you could tell them a bed time story tonight." Sola asked me as Ruwee and I entered the house again. "I'm sorry but they insisted that you would have one."

I smiled at Sola, wanting to reassure her that I didn't mind. "It's alright. I think I know a few."

The girls, who were sitting on the couch, cheered. I sat down next to them, the girls cuddling into my sides. "Now what kind of story would you like to hear?"

"One with dragons." Pooja exclaimed.

"No, he's a Jedi." Ryoo put in. "He should tell one about Jedi."

"Actually today is your lucky day girls." I said gently, hoping to defer a fight. "Because I have a story that has both."

"Really?" They both cheered and once they had settled down, I started the story. "Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away......."

* * *

"That was a good story." Ryoo yawned as I finished.

"Better than Daddy does." Pooja agreed, nearly asleep against me. "He even does good voices."

"Come on girls." Sola and Darred had come to get them. "Say goodby to Aunt Padme and thank Mr. Anakin for telling you a story."

The girls gave me hugs and thank you's before kissing and hugging their Aunt. Meanwhile, Sola came and stood by me. "That was quite a story. Is it true?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "It's one of the old stories that's been told in the Temple for years, so I would say not."

"Come on Sola, we need to get home." Darred had taken the girls by their hands, leading them towards the door.

"I'm coming." She called as I followed Ruwee and Jobal as Padme and Sola started saying goodbye.

"Bye Master Anakin." I was surprised as Ryoo came up and hugged me as we were standing out front. "Will you come and tell us another story?"

"I'll try." I knelt down in front of her. "Maybe we can stop by again before your Aunt goes back to Coruscant."

"Goodie." She smiled up at me as Pooja gave me a hug.

"Well, come on girls." Sola had stepped out of the house. "It's a pleasure to meet you Anakin and I hope to see you soon, just more than a bodyguard."

"Sola." Padme scolded her as I laughed.

"It's nice to meet you too." After the final hugs and goodbyes were made, the four of us made our way back into the house.

Jobal fixed us some coffee and tea and we settled into the living area.

"I hope tonight hasn't been too much for you." Jobal was saying. "The girls seem to have quite a bit of energy."

"Actually those two are rather tame compared to my niece." I smiled, suddenly missing Sasha. "She's three and gets into everything."

"Niece?" Ruwee questioned. "I thought you looked rather experienced with them."

"Master Obi-Wan's daughter." I told them, sipping on my tea. "So I've always helped look after her."

"Sasha's a darling." Padme put in. "I love it when they bring her over when I'm in town. I'm one of her honorary aunts."

Ruwee and Jobal asked about my Jedi family and we talked and laughed for a while together and by the end I certainly felt more at home than when I first arrived. Knowing tomorrow would come early, we turned in at a decent hour. I slept very comfortably in the spare room next door to Padme's, keeping in tune with the flow of the Force to know if she was in any immediate danger.

* * *

The next morning we said goodbye to her folks and headed back to the Palace. We could have taken a boat out there, but I thought, just in case we needed to make a quick getaway, a ship would be better to have. Of course with Padme still being Senator, we were able to secure one of the Queen's transports and soon headed off to the Lake Country.

On arriving there, I noticed the outside grounds really hadn't changed, but upon stepping inside, the family had rearranged, which made it feel completely different.

"Are you alright?" Padme asked me quietly as we put the supplies we brought into the kitchen. "This isn't too much on you?"

I glanced around, telling her the truth. "Actually, I'm okay about being here again. This place looks totally different and it feels good."

"Good." She smiled before heading toward one of the bedrooms. "I'm going to freshen up a bit and then maybe we can talk a walk or something."

I nodded as I began to explore the place again, checking to make sure everything was secure and began settling in for the next several days.

* * *

Here is our quote for the chapter and being the holidays, here is one from Jim Carrey's The Grinch:

"I'm not going, if I can't find something to wear!"

That whole scene is so funny! When we first saw it, we were nearly rolling in the aisles and none of the kids could understand why we were laughing so hard!


	67. Chapter Sixty Seven

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. **

**AN: **Hey everyone! Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year! We've had a good Christmas. We had family over earlier in the month and some more came over this past weekend. We hope and pray that you are being blessed this season. Anyway, with everything going on and Meagan was sick for a bit, there was a bit of a delay getting this chapter up. Hopefully the next will be up soon!

Once again, as with the previous chapters, there is very little Meagan, as there is certainly more focus on Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme. But don't worry, she will be back in full force starting with the next chapter. Also, once again, so this doesn't feel like a repeat, we've either modified, shortened or changed some of the scenes from the movie. If something doesn't make sense, please ask! Please note, just in case you haven't picked up on it, Anakin is NOT having visions of his mother dying! Also, Shmi Skywalker/Lars has NOT been taken by the Tusken Raiders. She is safely at home with her husband and family. Rest assured there is a method to our madness and more likely than not, she will be making a much happier appearance later in our story!

**Azura Soul Reaver: **Yes, we guess it is a little strange that Meagan has forgotten the time line plot to "Star Wars" and didn't put it together with her dream. However, she has become such a part of the "real Star Wars" world, that she, in essence has forgotten it, especially in being married to Obi-Wan and having a child with him. She's also kinda thrown out everything she remembers as the two worlds are seemingly different and hasn't really wanted to reconcile the two together. Something she may eventually come to regret if it ever starts to come back to her. Anyway, thank you again for reading and reviewing. I hope that makes some sense to you! Happy Christmas and New Year.

**MissFlynnie: **We're glad that you are enjoying the added scenes between Anakin and Padme. We have also thought it to be a bit of a stretch for the two to fall in love so quickly, so we decided to change it to where they were in contact with each other and even periodically saw the other, to where it just flows a bit better! Thanks again for reading! Happy Christmas and New Year.

**Dimonah Tralon: **It's okay!! We thought to give our readers a bit of warning when the updates stop coming so fast! Anyway, Sasha has been quite a character to write, to explore her, as she grows. (She sometimes has been threatening to take over, but she's not quite the center of the story yet! LOL!) Unfortunately, we won't be seeing her again till after AOTC is completed, but she'll be back! Thanks again for being such a faithful reader! Happy Christmas and New Year.

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

****Meagan's point of view****

After completely getting over the fact the Council had wanted me off planet, I throughly enjoyed my trip. Seeing and helping the people around me certainly distracted me from the fact a friend's life was in danger as well as the upcoming vote. So over the course of several days I began to feel better, having nearly completely forgotten the weird dream I'd had several days ago. In fact, I almost began to enjoy myself a bit more and really relaxed until the weird dreams started again. It must have been in the wee hours of the morning when it began to happen.....

"_You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed." I couldn't make out who my husband and Anakin were facing, only that it felt dark. _

_The two of them slowly circled around their opponent, readying themselves to a fight, but then suddenly blue lighting shot out, catching Anakin and lifted him up in the air. He was thrown against a far wall, where he fell down dazed. _

_The man then turned to my husband. "As you can see, my powers are far beyond yours."_

_Once again, the lighting shot across toward Obi-Wan, but he was ready and the glowing blue blade of his saber easily absorbed it. "I don't think so."_

_I fought to keep in the dream, but just as Obi-Wan stepped closer in, it completely faded away......_

I awoke nearly instantly, a bit of dread filling in the edges of my spirit. Was Obi-Wan in trouble, was he in danger? Was the Sith about to come back out of hiding? The questions went on, but no answers came. It was a long time before I went back to sleep.

* * *

**Obi-Wan's Point of View**

As I left hyperspace, I immediately saw the "missing" planet, right where it

should be. Those files certainly had been altered. Hopefully, I mused to myself, that we could found out who did it and why. Disengaging the hyperspace ring, I began to glide down to the planet of Kamino.

As I flew, I saw the planet was all ocean, with no sign of any land mass. After receiving landing coordinates, I brought the ship down, right into a rain storm. The sea was as stormy as the nearly electric atmosphere was, but that didn't prove to be a problem as I flew around Tipoca City getting a feel for the place. It certainly was a work of art with its gleaming domes, perfectly angled walls, built straight out of the ocean. "Well, arfour, it certainly isn't the next vacation spot for Meagan and I, but it's quite a piece of engineering."

The droid only teetered, as if agreeing.

I landed on the platform they had indicated. Drawing my robe around me, I pulled back the canopy and pulled myself out of the ship. Dashing across the platform with the wind and rain pounding down and around, the robe did little to protect me. So by the time I reached the door, I was pretty soaked.

The door slid open to a brightly lit white warm room.

"Master Jedi, it's good to see you." A calm voice spoke and I turned to face the graceful figure towering above me. "I am Taun We. The Prime Minister is expecting you."

"I'm expected?" Her words immediately surprised me, leaving me scrambling to hide my incredulity.

"Of course." Taun We replied softly. "Lama Su is anxious to see you since after all these years we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now, please this way."

Though I followed her calmly, my mind was spinning. How did they know to expect me and to think I wasn't coming? What was going on here? Were they connected at all to the threats on Padme's life?

After some moments of walking through more warmly lit white rooms, cleaner than I've seen anything, another door slid open and we stepped inside. Taun We soon introduced me to Lama Su, the Prime Minister.

After a few polite greetings, we got down to business. "You will be delighted to know we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with a million well on the way."

I found myself almost stuttering and only with my years of hard training was I able to speak clearly. "That is good news."

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be met on time and in full."

Quite overwhelmed at this, I somehow managed to speak, thinking I just heard wrong. "I'm sorry, Master?"

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas." Lama Su repeated, assuring me I had not misunderstood him. "He is still a leading member of the Council, is he not?"

Forcing all questions and thoughts about another Jedi Master out of my mind, I kept talking, to try and get as much information as I could. "I'm afraid to say he was killed nearly ten years ago."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, but I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've created for him."

"The army?" The words left my mouth before I could even think it through.

"The army of clones, one of the finest we have ever built."

I thought quickly on this. Did any of the other Masters know about this? Did Master Sifo-Dyas do this on his own or acting on someone else's orders? I reached into the Force, trying to pick up anything from the two, but they were straightforward, honest and open, so following my instincts, I kept the conversation going forward. "Tell me Prime Minister, when my Master first contacted you, did he say who it was for?"

"Of course. It's for the Republic."

The Republic! What is really going on here? An army of clones for the Republic? Commissioned by a Jedi? Did anyone know about this? Another Jedi? The Senate?

"I'm sure you would like to inspect the units for yourself."

"That's why I'm here." And with everything falling down around us, I certainly wanted to see them. So, taking my cues from my companions, we left the room.

We slowly began our tour of the facilities with Lama Su and Taun We guiding me around, explaining things as we went along. As we started in the hatchery, I couldn't help but feel the life forms growing in the spheres, suspended in fluid. I was quite impressed by the technology of it all and how very efficient they were, but to be honest, remembering the feel of Sasha growing inside of Meagan, I certainly preferred making babies the more normal way.

"Clones can think creatively." Lame Su went on as we kept walking down the hallway where the hatchery was, drawing my thoughts back to my guides. "You will find they are immensely superior to droids."

"Very impressive." I told them, being honest about it. The facility and everything in it ran efficiently and was very impressive. But also staggering, knowing those tiny creatures whose lives were just beginning had been created for one purpose, and one purpose only. To kill. A shudder ran through me.

"Right this way Master Jedi." Taun We said as we left one room and entered into another, with them explaining things about growth acceleration and genetic tapering to make them more obedient. "Now this batch was created about five years ago."

I turned and stared through the glass walls and watched what looked like to be thousands of identical boys, seriously studying. They were so quiet, so disciplined and nothing like any normal child should be. I looked around the room, thinking of Sasha and how active she was, how utterly different she would be from these clones. They never had a chance to be a child, where as Meagan and I took every joy from raising a child together.

"Would you care to inspect the final product now?" Lame Su said, once again, interrupting my musings.

"Yes, I would." I answered, feeling it strange to be referring to real, living breathing beings as units and products. That an army of beyond thousands had been created for only one purpose, completely blew my mind, assaulting my senses of right and wrong and the fact a Jedi Master had been involved was staggering.

The tour went into a commissary of sorts, where the clones, now young men about Anakin's age, sat about at tables, talking and eating together. As we watched them, I asked about the original host and who he was and where he was now. Hearing he was a bounty hunter didn't surprise me, but when they mentioned they originally wanted a Jedi host, I was past floored. This army was overwhelming enough, but a clone army of Force sensitive beings? I shoved that line of thought from mind, not really being able to deal with it now.

After requesting a visit with Jango Fett, we stepped out onto a sheltered balcony and watched the clones marching, dressed in white armor and wearing full face helmets, drilling with perfect precision.

"Magnificent aren't they?" Lama Su asked, obviously proud of the army they had created.

I nodded my head in agreement. They were quite magnificent, all marching together. They without a doubt would show brutal efficiency in actual battle. Another shudder ran through me. Here I was standing in front of a ready made army, the very idea that my wife had been fighting against. Throughout the last year, I thought I had understood Meagan's motives for fighting the Army Creation Act, but watching the clones, I finally completely felt what she had, completely understood why she was doing it. And for the first time, nearly damming the consequences, I wished I had let her do it.

After the tour was completed, Lama Su assured me that we could come back and pick up the Clones once we were ready for them. I thanked him for his time and information, saying the Jedi would certainly be in touch shortly. Taun We then directed me to Jango Fett's quarters. After a very illuminating discussion with him, I certainly felt he was the bounty hunter that was in the rocket suit the night Padme was attacked, but what I wasn't sure of was how everything else was connected together.

Taun We and I left Fett's and headed back down the white hallways. After making polite goodbyes, I headed back into the downpour and made contact with Masters Yoda and Windu. I briefed them about what I learned, then learning myself that the order had not been placed by the Council. Not surprisingly, I was ordered to bring in Jango Fett so the Masters could question him further. Cutting off the transmission, I headed back inside to find the bounty hunter.

* * *

****Anakin's Point of View****

"What do you say about having a picnic?" I asked Padme as she was reading one rather lovely late morning. "It'll be good to get out of the house for a while."

Padme looked up, smiling slightly. "That sounds wonderful. I think I know the perfect spot."

"Good." I couldn't help but smile. "I'll go get our things together."

"I'll get the food." She said, getting off the couch. "We can take some of the sandwiches mom sent with us."

My mouth was already watering as we finished getting ready. We headed out of the house and down a path that took us to a beautiful hillside covered with flowers. The sun was warm, but wasn't too hot. It was the perfect day for a picnic, not to mention my companion made everything pale in comparison.

"I remember Sola and I used to play out here as girls." Padme and I had spread out a blanket and were comfortably sitting down next to each other. "We sometimes spent all our time swimming in the lake or on the lake. Someday I hope to bring my children out here. Pooja and Ryoo love it out here."

I looked around, hoping someday it would happen. "It is a great place to bring kids, though Sasha would hide in these tall flowers and we'd never find her."

Padme laughed. "She really is something. Are Obi-Wan and Meagan really going to let us take her to get ice cream when all this is over?"

"Sure." I told her. "He would have said something then if he didn't want us to."

Padme smiled. "I'm certainly looking forward to it. It'll be a nice break from work."

I regarded her for a moment or two before asking. "After this vote is over, have you thought of retiring or doing something else here on Naboo?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment smelling some of the nearby flowers. "I can't deny that I've had the thought, but I don't think I can leave with everything that's been happening either. I'd want to see it through completely."

I wanted to ask what that other something could be, but wasn't quite sure how to phrase the question without sounding too....pushy maybe. "I think you could do anything you wanted to and be successful at it too."

Her face flushed slightly. "Why thank you Anakin. Speaking of that, do you have any other plans after you are Knighted?"

I pretended to consider it before answering her. "Well, I would like to get married someday, settle down with someone who would be able to handle being married to a Jedi. A handful of kids would be quite a challenge. Sasha, I'm sure would make a wonderful older cousin."

Padme smiled slightly. "I'm sure Meagan wouldn't mind another woman around too."

I faked a grimace. "She wouldn't mind at all, Master Obi-Wan and I would be outnumbered with Sasha."

Padme laughed, a delightful sound filling the air around us. "It doesn't matter, we always win. Just ask my Dad or Darred."

I shook my head. "I certainly could see that, but you have a wonderful family."

"I don't see them as much as I like too sometimes, but it helps knowing what I'm doing, keeps them safe." Padme grew thoughtful again. "I just hate to see them worry about me."

"They will always worry about you." I told her. "It's a part of being a family. I know Meagan fusses over us every time we go anywhere, no matter if it's dangerous or not."

"Do you still miss your mother?"

Her question completely threw me off for a moment, but answered it honestly. "Sometimes when I watch Sasha with either of her parents, I wish I could still see her. It was so hard at first, being so far from home. Master Obi-Wan and I kinda had a rough start. He was just knighted and grieving and I just left home, from being a slave, I sometimes almost wanted to go back to her." I paused, glancing around, seeing an eagle soaring down. "Then we found Meagan on our couch and it all began to change."

Padme listening closely, her hand covering mine as I continued.

"Despite the fact she too was grieving as her father had recently died and being torn from her home, she still spent time with me, helping me with things, with my studies." I couldn't help but smile remembering the early days. "She filled a very empty void in my life. Not that she replaced my mom, but she's like the big sister that's always there for you, loving you, being there for you, protects you from getting into too much trouble. Of course I had a lot of fun bugging Master Obi-Wan about her too, before they realized how much they belonged together. She changed both of us, for the better too."

Padme squeezed my hand. "Maybe you'll see her again someday."

"I hope so. Thank you for asking." I gazed into her deep brown eyes, wanting to get lost in them.

"Your welcome." She didn't break my gaze as I slowly leaned forward.

She smiled sweetly as if telling me it was okay. Being ever so gentle, I brushed my lips across hers for a rather long moment. My heart soared as she responded before we both pulled slowly away.

"Come on Anakin." Padme's face was slightly flushed. "I want to show you something."

"Alright." With that I took her hand and walked down the hill toward the waterfalls, both us temporary forgetting the bounty hunter that was after her.

* * *

****Obi-Wan's Point of View****

After doing some searching I finally found Jango Fett and his son, trying to leave planet.

"Dad look!" The boy cried out a warning as I pulled out my light saber, immediately igniting it.

It was a good thing too as the man in armor was certainly the assassin that we'd seen on Coruscant, began firing at me. Blocking the shots, despite the downpour, I made my way towards him. Sending one of the shots back to him, the rocket roared to life, allowing him to soar up to the top of a nearby tower.

Holding my lightsaber out in front of me, trying to find him in the deluge. "Jango, you are coming with me." In response he sent a folly of shots my way, which were easily deflected, but with the explosive pack, he blasted towards me and forced me to dive away.

Just as soon as I was settled onto my feet again, the ship's cannons came to life and sensing the Force's warnings, had me flying, diving, tumbling all over the place till they finally were emptied.

Of course, then Jango came straight at me, knocking me to the ground. I immediately cut to the right, avoiding a hit and jumped to my feet. For the next several minutes we exchanged blows, more of an old fashioned fist fight than anything else, being quite uncivilized. But, in the back of my mind, I thought that he was quite good and did make a good prototype for an army of clones.

At some point, I felt my lightsaber flying out of my hands and they were soon wrapped in a tight thin coil. Jango then turned, flying away, dragging me along with him. Twisting madly, slipping along the soaking wet slick platform, reaching even more deeply into the Force, I managed to bring myself to my feet. Making myself steady, I held unto the cord, pulling it around the tower, bringing Jango to the ground. He hit the platform hard, dislodging the rocket pack, making it explode in quite a show of light.

Obviously stunned, Jango slowly brought himself up to his feet. Seizing the moment, I charged towards him. Jumping into the air, I kicked hard into his chest with both feet, sending the man over the edge.

"Oh not good." I nearly cursed at myself for realizing that I was still attached to him as the cord jerked me down the slippery slide toward the raging sea hundreds of feet below us.

As we quickly slid down the side, Jango, with another trick up his sleeve, brought out a blade, cutting the wire from his arm, while I slid right past him. With the wire cut loose, I was able to start work my wrists out of them.

So, when I started to fall, I barely made out Jango beginning to climb back up the side. But I temporary had to forget what he was doing and find a way out of this. It seemed I was beginning to have a bad habit of making tumbles through nothing but air.

Catching the end of the wire, I twisted and threw it toward a crossbeam in the platform. It caught it easily, stopping my fall nearly instantly. I hung there for a moment or two, catching my breath, thinking that this was one part of my mission that Meagan would not hear about.

Shaking my head, well knowing she wouldn't like it, I began swinging, trying to gain enough momentum to jump to a small service platform below me. With a quick flip, I landed onto the platform, gaining my balance quickly. Stretching into the Force, I opened the doors to the service turbo lift with a wave of my hand. Though I got back to the main landing platform mere moments too late as Jango disappeared behind the closing rampway. Within moments the ship was lifting off the platform. Reaching into my robe, I pulled out the small transmitter, throwing it onto the belly of the ship.

Breathing deeply, I watched as the tracking device activated and the ship soon vanished into the storm. Drawing my robes around me, I headed back inside. Despite being in quite a fight, testing my limits with Fett, I felt quite pleased with the outcome. I would get him eventually.

Not seeing any of the Kaminoans, I got back to my ship, pulling up the tracking device, and studied Fett's flight pattern. "Arfour, plot that course."

The droid beeped several times, finally affirming that they were set.

"Alright, let's go." I told Arfour and soon we were rising into the storm, going after the bounty hunter, toward Geonosis.

* * *

Now for our quote from Prince Caspian:

"I don't suppose you have a match do you?" Peter asked.

"No, but would this help?" Edmund asked, pulling out a flashlight.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter exclaimed.


	68. Chapter Sixty Eight

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. **

**AN: **Hey everyone! Attack of the Clones continues! Have no fear, Meagan is featured a lot more in this chapter! It is a bit shorter than the previous ones, but there is a battle in the next one, so stopping it where it does, is a good breaking point.

As a quick note, we have done a bit of rearranging and cutting to include Meagan a bit more. The scenes with Obi-Wan and Jango space battle as well as the Separatist meeting on Geonosis have been cut as we didn't feel it was needed as we've all seen the movie. The major thing that was changed is that the scene between Dooku and Obi-Wan still happens, but we haven't included it. However, there is another added scene that kinda takes it's place, but we'll let you read that for yourselves! Anyway, if something is not making sense once you've read it, let us know. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! We always appreciate you! Enjoy!

MissFlynnie: We are quite pleased that our story has inspired you to watch the movie and we too thought Anakin and Padme needed a little work on their love story! Of course, when we're in the mood to watch a Star Wars movie, I wonder where our Meagan is! LOL!! Thanks again. Enjoy!

Jes Freedark: We are pleased you are enjoying our story and have read it a few times! That's a lot of reading, so thank you!! Anyway, we do tend to leave cliff hangers, so there will be more of those coming especially with the Clone Wars in full swing! Meagan might just find herself in a bit of trouble here and there.....Thanks again.....

Azura: Yes the actual clones are in the story. Of course we will be seeing much more of them and even getting to know a few of them pretty well, particularly a Cody and Rex who might become quite protective of Meagan! But more on that later! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

Dimonah Tralon: We're glad that you're enjoying the story still! As for the early days, we still go back and reread part one and the start of part two and see how much Meagan and Obi-Wan have come....it's kinda interesting to see how it's grown....thanks again and enjoy!

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

****Meagan's Point of View****

Ever since I had the dream of a battle, I slowly began to feel that something was wrong. Or was that just the darkness growing? Or the stress of knowing a war might be coming or in the fact a dear friend was in grave danger? What if Obi-Wan was in danger? The dream never seemed to fully leave me and one night it completed itself and this time, I felt that it was real.....

"_Come on, Master Yoda holds you in such high esteem." The voice was taunting my husband as the fierce battle continued, the blades slashing, stabbing, cutting, chopping so fast, so brilliant that my head was spinning with it all._

_I found myself holding my breath, praying my husband could hold him off, but the other was obviously better, wearing Obi-Wan down where he was barely keeping up, constantly stumbling back, somehow keeping balance enough to stay in the fight._

_Then suddenly, the opponent thrust forward and down, and as Obi-Wan spun down, the other swung back up, cutting into his upper arm. Then the blade finished its original path and cut quickly down, hitting Obi-Wan's upper thigh. Completely feeling my beloved's pain, I watched as he first stumbled, tripping and finally falling hard to the ground. The red blade was raised again and struck him down, just as Anakin got there, mere seconds too late. _

_Anakin cried out as my husband's body vanished._

I suddenly awoke, drenched in sweat, muffling the scream of despair of watching my husband die. Using the Force I began to calm down, trying to logically work my way through this. But every time I talked myself out of thinking he was in trouble, I'd see his body vanish before my eyes, I'd feel the pain slicing through my soul. A pain I'd already known, a pain so deep it nearly killed me. The pain of losing a part of your soul.

I closed my eyes, trying to force the memories of nearly losing Obi-Wan to that damn pirate to the back of my mind, but they wouldn't go away and the guilt that I felt then, that I didn't do something to help him, started to crowd in.

So, sometime close to dawn, I made my decision. I wasn't going to let him die, not when I knew he was in trouble, not when I could save him. This time I wasn't going to let it happen.

Of course, I didn't go back to sleep, but just began packing my things so I could be on my way as soon as I could. While everyone else was still sleeping, I crept out of the house and loaded my things into the small transport. As I arrived back, Dede had just gotten up and was making a pot of coffee.

"Meagan what's wrong?" Knowing me for as long and well as she did, she immediately knew something was going on.

"I'm leaving." I told her as I poured myself a quick cup of coffee, wanting to wake up a little for the flight. "For Geonosis." At least that's where the first vision/dream had him at.

"You are going where?" Dede asked me, utterly amazed at my sudden declaration, especially as I had told her why I had to leave.

"Geonosis." I repeated as I took another long swig from the mug. "Obi-Wan's in trouble on his mission investigating the threats on Padme's life. I can feel it."

She lay a comforting hand on my arm. "He's a Jedi Master Meagan, he can take care of himself."

I slightly smiled. "I know, but I could almost hear him calling my name. I have to go. I thought I lost him once, which nearly destroyed me, I don't think I could bear it again."

Dede sighed, knowing she couldn't talk me out of it. "Be careful."

I nodded as I rose, ready to go. "I will."

Of course, Dede did see me back to the hanger, saying she could find another way or ride back home and that she would say goodbye to everyone for me. I hated to leave things like this, but Obi-Wan's life could be hanging in the balance. I had no choice.

After a final goodbye, I boarded the ship and started the preflight sequences. Soon, I was laying in a course and took off for Geonosis where I knew my husband was. Along the way, my dreams weighed heavily on my mind, bringing back the pain of when I lost him before. When I wasn't reliving those, I tried to force myself to think what I was going to do once I was there. But I couldn't come up with a firm plan not knowing the exact layout, but I knew no one would capture or kill my husband if I had anything to say about it. The consequences I knew would come didn't phase my determination. It was all I could do but to go after him, even if it was utter foolishness.

* * *

****Obi-Wan's Point of View****

After following Jango Fett through an asteroid belt and letting him think he had destroyed my ship, I slowly flew down onto the planet. Noticing a large number of Trade Federation vehicles, I landed behind some natural rock formations, hoping that would help hide anyone from seeing it. After wandering around for a bit, I found my way inside a droid factory. It was nearly unbelievable that they were producing so many droids, obviously preparing for a war. Making my way through the complex, I finally caught up with the villains behind the entire plot. By listening into their conversations, I not only discovered what Dooku was up to, but who was behind the attempts on Padme's life, who was joining the Separatists and what they were exactly up to. After the meeting was over, knowing I needed to relay everything back to the Council, I slowly made my way out, not wanting to get caught.

"Try boosting the power." I told Arfour as I tried to make contact with the Jedi Temple. "I think Fett's shooting might have knocked something out."

Sure enough, Arfour's returned beeps confirmed it.

"Well, let's try Anakin. Naboo is closer." Pulling up his tracking signal, I tried to raise him, but it didn't quite get to him. "Oh, good Artoo, make sure Anakin transmits this back to the Jedi Council."

Artoo relied back positively and I started the message. However, I was only about halfway through when the droids rolled out, taking me into their custody.

* * *

****Anakin's Point of View****

Padme and I had been at the lake house for several days when we finally heard something. We had been taking a walk through the woods and as we were heading back into the house, Artoo caught up with us, saying he had received a message.

"It's probably from Obi-Wan." I told her as we headed into the ship where it was saved.

"Hopefully he's caught the bounty hunter."

"Hopefully so." Padme agreed as Artoo activated the message. "I need to get back to work."

"Anakin, my long range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant." Obi-Wan's voice came over the holomessage. Artoo paused the message while I looked over to Padme.

"Patch it through to the Jedi Council Chamber." I told her and we waited for a moment or two before we received the correct responding signal before Artoo began playing the message again.

"I have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid factories on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of the army and it is clear Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala." That did not come as much of a surprise to either Padme or myself. "The Commerce Guild and Corporate Alliance have pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming....."

The small figure of Obi-Wan suddenly swung about. "Wait, wait."

Both of us gasped as droidekas appeared next to him, grabbing him and taking him into their custody. The hologram flickered, then broke apart. I stared at the spot where my Master had been. There was absolutely nothing I could do.

Padme and I stood and waited as the Masters discussed things for a few minutes before Master Windu finally spoke directly to us. "Anakin, we will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you to do now is to stay on Naboo and protect the Senator. That is your first priority."

"Understood Master." I said, hoping my resignation wasn't showing too much. I felt so torn in wanting to save Obi-Wan verses protecting Padme. The hologram flicked off and I stood there for a moment or two, not quite sure what to do.

However, Padme had other ideas, as she began to pull up maps and coordinates. "Look they have to come halfway across the galaxy." I still just stared at her. "Geonosis is a lot closer from here than Coruscant."

"Padme, you heard him." I protested weakly, almost giving into her reasoning, forcing the memories of when we nearly lost Obi-Wan to the pirate to the back of my mind.

"But they will never get there in time." She protested vehemently.

I stared at her for another moment or two before speaking. "I can't disobey their orders."

"So you are just going to let him die?" Padme stared at me in shock. "He's your friend, your mentor."

"He's like my Father." I nearly shouted back, the grief from nearly losing him to the pirate coming out, not able to hold it back any longer. "I nearly lost him once, you think I want to loose him again, to see Sasha grow up without her Father? But you heard Master Windu."

Padme came around, placing a gentle hand on my arm, soothing my sudden anger. "He gave you strict orders to protect me. I'm going to rescue Obi-Wan, so if you want to follow them, you'd better come along."

I knew this might not wash over with the Council, but the thought of telling Meagan what had happened to her husband floored me with such dread, that I found myself telling Padme it was okay. "Alright then, let's go."

She kissed my cheek gently and we were soon leaving Naboo.

* * *

****Meagan's Point of View****

I finally landed my ship on Geonosis, letting the Force guide me, but I couldn't sense Obi-Wan anywhere. I knew he wasn't dead, I would know it without a doubt, but he must have had his shields up extremely high. I landed behind some rock formations and powered down the ship. Making sure everything was closed up, I left the ship and hurried toward the caves. I wound my way through the mazes inside, wishing Obi-Wan would let his shields down for a fraction of a second, so I could at least get a glimpse at where my husband could be.

Even with using the Force, I still couldn't find my way through it. I could barely hear or see anything. I knew I was lost with no one to help me and I was on my own. I had just turned down a pathway when I felt a hand cover my mouth. I instantly began to fight it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A deep voice said, a voice that somewhat sounded like the one from my dreams. Suddenly a blue blade slashed across my neck. "You recognize this Meagan? It belongs to your husband. I took it from him." At those words, I suddenly realized it was Dooku as he purred, making me want to gag. "I would hate to tell your husband that his only defense took the life of his wife."

The blade vanished and I felt his hand loosen. I quickly turned around to face him. "You aren't going to get away with this. The Republic won't stand for you holding a Jedi Master and a Temple employee hostage."

"I wouldn't count on it." At his words, several Geonosian guards surrounded us. One of them came towards me. "Take her away. Lock her in a room different from her husband. I can't have them working together to escape."

They lead me down several hallways and eventually opened a door to a small cell with some light filtering in from the top. They drug me over to the corner and chained me to the wall. After they left, I collapsed onto the floor, nearly in tears. I had failed to rescue my husband. Now we would both die.

I wasn't sure how long I was sitting in the corner, trying to meditate, trying to calm myself. I barely even looked up as the door slid open and Dooku strode in.

"I'm sorry that I had to tie you up." He said, walking around the room. "But I couldn't have you trying to escape."

I didn't say a word, only watching him walk around the room as he continued on.

"You know, Meagan, you have become quite well known, brought here from another galaxy, marrying the only Jedi to have defeated a Sith in a millennia. I've certainly heard about your compassion for others, particularly orphaned children, but lately you saved a Senator's life. That must mean you're brave." He paused as he gazed at me. "I've been wanting to meet you."

I still didn't say anything, not sure what Dooku was getting at. Was he really all that bad? Could we still negotiate with him in order to bring out a peaceful resolution? What was really going on?

Dooku started around again before coming to stand before me, gazing down. "You are quite a beautiful woman. I might be willing to negotiate with you."

I finally looked up at that, my curiosity getting the better of me. "I might be listening."

Dooku only paused for a moment before explaining that there was a Dark Lord gaining power, using the viceroy of the Trade Federation, then later betraying them. That the viceroy tried to tell the Jedi Council of this, but they didn't believe him. I sat there listening to this, not quite sure to believe it or not. Something didn't seem right, but yet it seemed almost logical.

"Now, my dear, here is the interesting part." Dooku made a rather dramatic pause before continuing on again. "I've learned something that might be of more interest to you, to your family. And I thought I could offer my services to you."

"What are you talking about?" I found myself asking.

"You and your little Jedi my dear." I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped my throat. "He knows about her of course, along with your journey to this very galaxy. He knows that you have a purpose and she is it."

I pretended to be disinterested, but found myself listening, wanting to protect Sasha at all costs. Could the Sith really know about me? Know about Sasha that much to want her?

"I hate to be the one to tell you of this, but I really feel you should know, in order to be protected." He paused again and I waited almost impatiently. "The Sith want your daughter, he wants her to become his next apprentice. When that awful pirate came after your family several years ago, the Sith Lord was behind the plot, paying the bounty on her head. Even though you killed the pirate, he still is after her."

"Liar." Suddenly energized I jumped to my feet, pulling against the chains that bounded me. "There is no way that's even possible."

"I know this can be hard to accept, but trust in your feelings, trust the logic in this." Dooku began to circle around the room, my own ire growing. "Of course the entire galaxy has heard about your travels. Why wouldn't the Sith be curious to know why a lady such as yourself would have been brought here by the Force and married the very man, a Jedi Knight, that slaughtered his own apprentice? And when the little one comes along, of course he would be past curious, wanting to discover the whys behind everything, to take her to train in the darkness."

I stood there seething as Dooku calmly went on. "Now, here is where the negations come in. I could protect her. The Sith have no interest in an old Jedi that left the Order. However, they don't know that my power is just as great as it was before. Then with her power and mine, we could defeat the Dark Lord, together. In token of my goodwill, I will release your husband and set him free, in exchange that you and your daughter will come with me."

The silence was thick as I weighed my choices. Was he lying? Could he really protect Sasha? Was the Sith even after her? The questions went on and on, but Obi-Wan's life hung in the balance. Could I give myself to him, leaving my beloved husband? But if it protected Sasha....what if he was right and the Sith took my baby, could I live with knowing I didn't protect her to the best of my abilities?

"Now, Meagan, I should also tell you, that I am a very wealthy man. You will never want for anything and will be very comfortable. My vast resources would be open to you to help anyone that was in need, that you could still save the lives of thousands of children." He was watching me closely. "I'm sure Obi-Wan would want you to be safe, even if it wasn't him that was protecting you. I know this is a very big decision, but I'm afraid that it must be made soon as the Geonosians are very quick at setting their executions. He is sentenced to die tonight."

"No! He's innocent." The thought that I would lose him so soon seared through me. I could save him, even if it meant being apart. I would rather see him alive and separated from me, than feel the grief of his death. I bowed my head, knowing I would have to give him up to save him, but would Sasha be truly safe away from the Jedi?

"Now, I know this is hard, but you are making the right decision." He said quietly as he was turning to go and I caught a look in his eyes that made me doubt him. Something wasn't right here even though it was extremely logical. Something began telling me he was lying and I could swear that Qui-Gon's voice echoed through the chamber, telling me to trust my gut instincts.

"I didn't say I agreed to this Dooku." I called him back and he turned back to face me. "What if I don't believe you? What if it's you that's in league with the Dark Lord? That the second we join you, you'll take my baby straight to him?"

He didn't even bat an eyelash only calmly stating. "But what if I'm right? If you don't take this deal, your husband, your protection will die tonight."

I stared back at him, suddenly sure of my decision. "I'll take my chances."

"Are you quite sure my dear, depriving your daughter of her father's very life?"

"Get the hell away from me." That was it. If he didn't believe my words, he would believe this as I spit in his face.

Dooku looked extremely disgusted as he wiped his face, turning to leave. "Such a temper. Perhaps it would be better for you to die with your husband."

Once he was gone, I leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, trying to let go of the pent up emotions. But as I sank down to the floor, I felt the Force giving me peace and I knew I had made the right decision.

* * *

And now for our quote and in honor of the recent Valentine's Day, from one of our favorites: "Sweet Home Alabama"

"Why would you want to me marry me for anyhow?"

"So I can kiss you anytime I want."


	69. Chapter Sixty Nine

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.**

**AN: **Hey everyone! This is probably a chapter you've been waiting for and Meagan is throughout it! We've cut out the scenes at the Senate debating the Clone Army and so forth, staying focused on Meagan and Obi-Wan. But it's still pretty easy to follow. Enjoy and have a blessed week.

MissFlynnie: We've missed Meagan too, but it's how the story progressed. Dooku was counting on Meagan to think more of protecting Sasha and would blind her to everything else.....he was wrong. As for Anakin and his mom....she was never taken by the Tusken Raiders and is safely at home with her husband.

Dimonah Tralon: We miss Qui-Gon sometimes too....maybe it's time for a flashback....LOL!! I don't think I could have thought that clearly either, protecting my family, but Meagan's intuitions are stronger than most. He won't underestimate her again! Thanks again! Enjoy

Azura: Thanks again! We're glad you are enjoying it! Here's another chapter for you!

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

***Meagan's point of view***

I had spent the rest of my time meditating, and it seemed to work, calming me down, preparing me for a battle ahead. And finally, surprisingly the next morning, the guards came in and released me from the chains. I had the brief thought of trying to make a run for it, but knew I wouldn't get too far. So, I just watched as they re-cuffed my hands before leading me from the room. As we walked through the corridors, I could hear more and more noises. We were approaching something....probably an arena made for executions.

We turned one last corner and there stood my husband in a cart that would led us out. He turned to me, more than a bit shocked and certainly not happy to see me. "Don't tell me _my_ daughter is here too."

"I'm spontaneous, not stupid." I nearly fired at him as the guards shoved me up next to him, both us knowing Sasha was safe at home. His rather sarcastic comment showing his disapproval.

Obi-Wan shook his head as the guards stepped back to their posts. "What are you doing here?"

I looked up into his eyes. "I knew you were in trouble and I couldn't stand by and feel you die again. I left you alone to die once and I wasn't about to do it again. Not when I could save you."

"Ah Meagan." The stern look in his eyes relented as he leaned down and placed his cheek on the top of my head, kissing me gently.

We held each other for several minutes, feeling that they weren't going to pull us out quite yet. He had looped his handcuffed hands around me while I held unto the front of his shirt, glad to be somewhat in his arms.

"Meagan." His gentle voice finally spoke. He weighed his words, as if they were going to be the last between us. "I always thought we'd grow old together, but I'll never regret loving and marrying you, if it was only for a short while."

I snuggled my head against his chest. "I love you so much and would only want to die by your side."

We shared several deep desperate kisses. After our lips parted, we held each other for a moment or so before he started speaking again. "Meagan, my love, I don't know what's going to happen out there, but I'll protect you as long as I'm breathing."

He continued on, confessing his love as I felt his fingers playing with my hair, catching on a pin.....

"Obi-Wan, give me that pin." I pulled back slightly, not caring I was interrupting, only that I knew I had thought of a way to possibly save our lives.

He stared at me in shock. "I'm confessing my undying love and your wanting a hair pin?"

"Well, we want to give them a show don't we?" I looked up at him, feeling that he was slowly catching on. "If you slip the pin that's in my hair into my mouth, I'll be able to free myself."

He grinned and gave me one last kiss before reaching up to pull it from my hair. Seeing the guards coming forward to pull us into the arena, he quickly slipped it into my mouth. We were quiet as the cart was pulled out into the huge arena and soon attached us to the chains on two of the polls positioned next to each other.

With the pin still in my mouth I was about to start working on freeing myself when Obi-Wan nearly whispered. "Wait one moment Meagan. Something else is going on."

I glanced over to him, my suspensions leaving my stomach nearly in knots, somehow managing to talk around the pin. "You don't suppose?"

"I hope not. I told him to stay on Naboo." Even chained to a poll he was scowling at Anakin for not following his directions.

"Would you have done any less for Qui-Gon?" I asked him gently.

He just scowled, giving me the answer. So, we stood quiet and still, each meditating, nearly together, trying to figure out a way to survive. Some five or so minutes later another cart began to be pulled out into the arena. Anakin and Padme. No big surprise. Though he looked quite surprised to see me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he and Padme were led towards us.

"You think I'm going to let some rebel kill my husband?" I asked him, not being able to help myself.

"I was wondering if you ever received my message." Obi-Wan greeted Anakin, purposely interrupting us.

"I re-transmitted your message just as you requested. " He almost said cheerfully. "And we decided to come rescue you."

"Good job." Obi-Wan looked up at the chains on his own arms and to the one's they were tying to Anakin.

Finally, now that we were about to get started I began to work on undoing my cuffs. Moving the pin around with my teeth, I pushed it to edge of them, griping it tightly so I didn't lose it. Stretching out onto my tiptoes, I began reaching for the metal hole. While halfway listening to our execution orders and what animals had been ordered for today, I wiggled the pin around the key hole, hoping to undo them.

During this time, through the corner of my eyes, I saw the animals come out of the caves and headed towards us. Two were cat like creatures with large claws and big teeth. One was a crab like thing and had pinchers bigger than any of us. The last animal was just a big monster. There was no other way to describe him. The creatures slowly looked at us, as if deciding which one of us to kill for their lunch.

"You ready for a fight?" I heard Obi-Wan ask Anakin as I could feel the fear in him rise slightly at the sight of these creatures bred to kill. "Patience Padawan. Use the Force." I heard Obi-Wan tell him, but could tell by the tone in his voice, he was trying to find his own calm center. "Besides we want to give them their money's worth don't we?"

I had finally undid myself and saw Anakin grin at his answer, then catching sight of Padme doing the same as I. "Shouldn't be that hard to give it to them, but what about Padme and Meagan?"

Quite amused by the question, Obi-Wan glanced from one of us to the other as I took a strong hold of the chain and started to heave myself up the pole, slowly but surely. "I think Padme is on top of things and Meagan can more than take care of herself."

I felt relief at knowing Obi-Wan's confidence in me. I then turned my attention back to the battle. One of the cat creatures was advancing towards me, obviously not liking the fact I was not an easy snack. Just as it reached me, I had securely stationed myself on top of the pole. At least safe for the moment and feeling my husband's relief as he began his own battle, I began working to free the cuffs from my hands as well. Though I did have to keep a careful eye on the cat as he kept jumping up and once I had to jump up in order to avoid getting swiped at with those claws. But after some work, I was finally, completely free as the cuffs fell off my wrists.

"Now, I need something to defend myself with." I thought once I tucked the pin back into my hair. Glancing around, I saw a guard standing nearby, holding a blaster. He wasn't holding it tightly, obviously enjoying the show we were putting on. Stretching out with the Force, praying I had enough control, I held out my hand and called it to me.

It flew from his surprised hands and into mine. As the cat reared and jumped again, I shot it. It fell down, moaning in pain and to make sure it was going to die, I pulled the trigger again.

Safe from the predator, I turned and saw Obi-Wan with the crab. He had freed himself from the post, but was still cuffed and playing dodge the claws. Aiming for its head, I gave it a shot or two. It fell, but lunged back at Obi-Wan. Of course, my husband jumped out of the way, but I shot the animal a couple more times, just to be sure. Finally it lay still and Obi-Wan called up. "Thanks love."

"Your welcome." I still stood there, clutching the blaster, not sure what to do.

"Meagan jump." He yelled over the noise of the crowd. "I'll catch you."

Taking a deep breath, stilling any fear, I looked back down to Obi-Wan and proceeded to jump off the pole. Immediately I felt the brush of the Force as Obi-Wan guided me down and braced my fall to land gently next to him. After sharing a brief kiss, I grabbed the bobby pin from my hair, and was able to take the cuffs off of Obi-Wan and since I've done it before this time I managed to do it rather quickly.

He grinned slightly and somehow managed to be sarcastic. "I thought they could only hold your hair back."

I laughed before turning around to shoot Padme's cat when Anakin's creature ran over it. He called up to her and she jumped down and then drove over to us. Using the Force, Obi-Wan lifted me up and levitated himself. With the four of us sitting on him, it was quite a tight squeeze, with me practically in Obi-Wan's lap, but that didn't really matter. We had survived. So, as soon as we were settled, Anakin turned, directing the animal back to where Dooku was standing.

However, we didn't get very far as three destroyer droids rolled out and circled around us, with Obi-wan's arms tightening rather protectively around me. Anakin reigned in the animal, as we all glanced at each other, trying to decide what course of action to take. But before we could make a decision the sudden conversation from the upstairs balcony slowly drifted downward.

"Master Windu." We heard Dooku greet him. "How pleasant of you to join us. I believe your two boys could use an extra hand."

"Party's over Dooku." Mace Windu's deep voice resounded in the arena, sending a signal out which lit the entire place with the lightsabers of hundreds of Jedi. We had been rescued. This battle was over.

"Brave, but foolish. Your impossibly outnumbered." Dooku stated calmly and confidently.

"I don't think so." As Master Windu was speaking an entire army marched out onto the arena floor. Our eyes widened as bullets started flying.

The Knights on the floor charged towards us, anxious to protect the most vulnerable of us. Of course, I immediately started to fire again, trying to give us more time before two of the knights tossed Anakin and Obi-Wan lightsabers. Immediately Obi-Wan ignited his and released Anakin's hands from the handcuffs.

Suddenly the reek, startled by the obvious gunfire growing around us, reared back, knocking all of us to the ground. Not expecting it, I fell flat on my face, coating my mouth with dirt.

"Meagan. Get up." I heard Obi-Wan yell over the noise and I barely had time to raise my head before he was pulling me off the ground. "Stay close."

I nodded as I ducked down to avoid a blaster as it sailed over my head, Obi-Wan's lightsaber catching it. For several moments I stood half by his side, half by his back, depending on which direction his saber was spinning in. Sometime, whether we knowingly did it or not, Obi-Wan and I fully opened our bond, fusing our minds and fighting as one. I found I didn't need to guess or ask where he would be moving next or tell him to turn to block the blaster fire coming straight at me. We just knew and did it, as one.

Through most of it, I stayed close to Obi-Wan while Padme stayed with Anakin. At one point in time, Master Windu ended up by us and together we formed a triangle. They easily deflected any bullets that came near me and I knocked out a lot of droids. Though as the reek, which was still running around like mad, began charging at us. I looked towards his wild eyes and if it hadn't been for Obi-Wan, I probably would have completely frozen, getting mauled over in the process.

"Meagan, move." Obi-Wan gave me a shove, pushing me down and away before he dove himself as the monster charged past us with Master Windu flying in the other direction.

Spitting the sand out of my mouth, I quickly hopped up, calling for my husband. "Obi-Wan."

"Meagan, duck." I didn't know if I heard it out loud or through our bond, I just did it as several shots blazed over me. "You are alright?"

I turned and found his back to mine. "If you're not counting getting a mouthful dirt, sure."

I could hear him chuckle sightly as we continued to fight. As the battle continued, we began to form a circle. The firing stopped as Dooku stepped out and raised his hands. "Ah Master Windu. You have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the Jedi Archives. Surrender now and your lives will be spared."

"We will not become hostages for you to use as barter Dooku." Master Windu said without the slightest bit of hesitation.

Dooku nodded at his answer and looked like he was about to give the open fire command, but his eyes glanced over the circle of Jedi before his gaze finally fell upon me. "Ah, my lady, you survived."

Obi-Wan immediately pushed me completely behind him, his lightsaber angled out across him. "Leave my wife alone Dooku."

He only looked slightly annoyed at Obi-Wan's interruption. "I wasn't talking to you. I had merely wanted to remind the lady that my proposal to her is still open."

Raising up on my toes, I called over my husband's shoulder, feeling everyone's eyes on me. "I gave you my answer or have you forgotten?"

Dooku took a half a step back as if I could reach him from where I was standing. "No my lady, but I thought you might reconsider since I will now graciously include the rest of the Jedi here today to my earlier proposal, not just your husband."

This time I didn't even have to think about it. "I would rather die with them than betray them."

Dooku made a dramatic sigh before speaking again. "Very well then." He raised his hand again in a signal.

Padme and I raised our blasters while the lightsabers flashed, knowing the end was coming. Obi-Wan turned to look at me, his eyes softening as I looked up to meet his loving gaze. Then I heard in my head, a voice that had long become my own. "_I love you and would die for you_."

Touched by his words, I wiped the tears. _"I will love you till my last breath." _

Unfortunately interrupted, the droids began raising their weapons, and we turned our attention back to the fight. But before shots could fire, a loud buzzing could be heard.

"Look." Padme shouted across the circle.

Everyone looked up as Master Yoda could be seen in one of the handful of ships circling into the arena. They all immediately began to fire on the droids, knocking them out, creating a safe perimeter for us.

"Jedi go." I barely heard Master Windu's voice over the entire commotion, but Obi-Wan was already pulling me along with him. Suddenly, Anakin and Padme were next to us as he jumped up onto one of the transports, helping us up while Obi-Wan provided cover.

The ship immediately took off, speeding away from the arena, directly to another battle field. As we arrived, I went to step around to see what was happening, but Obi-Wan immediately pushed me back with a gruff stay back. Sighing, but really wanting to argue I did as I was told. So, for the next few minutes, Padme and I stayed crouched down, while Obi-Wan and Anakin gave commands to the troopers about firing on the ships and such.

"Look, over there." Obi-Wan yelled over the fray of battle a few minutes later. We all turned and saw Dooku flying away on a speeder.

"It's Dooku." Anakin yelled up to the front. "Shot him down."

"You're out of rockets sir." The solider yelled back.

"Follow him." Anakin commanded as Padme and I exchange nervous glances.

"We're going to need help." Padme put in as the icy chill of fear covered me. This wasn't happening!

"There isn't enough time." Obi-Wan said, his voice barely heard over the continued noise, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Anakin and I can handle this."

"Obi-Wan...." I tried to start out, wanting to warn him, but the ship lurched nearly violently causing me to nearly lose my balance.

"Hold on." Obi-Wan squeezed my shoulder before stepping away to see what was going on.

Apparently two droids, also on speeders were escorting Dooku and had dropped back to fire on us. Padme and I stepped back as the ship took a hit, rocking the ship nearly onto its side. Tired from the battle and emotionally drained from it all, I wasn't quick enough to stay aboard and quickly found myself tumbling out of the ship.

Reaching into the Force I managed to turn my fall into a roll, so I saved myself from serious injury, but got another mouthful of sand. "Wonderful just wonderful." I glanced up, not too surprised to see the transport speeding along its way.

Though I heard Obi-Wan calling me through our bond. "_Meagan, you alright_?"

"_Yea, I'm fine_." I sucked in deep breaths of air and kept spitting out sand.

"_And Padme?" _

I quickly glanced around me, finding her only a feet away, gasping for air, obviously having the air knocked out of her. _"She's fine. Be careful love."_

He didn't respond as I managed to stand up, sliding down the hill towards Padme. "You okay?"

She nodded as one of the troopers came up to us.

"You alright my ladies?"

We both nodded, still trying to catch our breath.

"We'd best get back to the command center." He offered, leading us down the hill.

"No." Both of us immediately protested and I let Padme give the rest of the orders. "Find us a transport. We've got to get to that hanger."

"Yes my lady." The trooper turned and began to run. Padme and I quickly followed.

We waited for several long minutes as we managed to get somewhere where the trooper radioed for help. It was another few minutes before it actually arrived. The waiting was pure agony, knowing I was more likely than not, about to lose my beloved husband. I had received the warning and I failed to warn him. I closed my eyes, hoping the vision was wrong.

The sudden roar of the transport brought me back to reality and just as I was stepping up, I found myself stumbling aboard, feeling a deep searing pain. Obi-Wan.

"Meagan what is it?" Padme managed to pull me up seconds before the transport lifted up into the air. "What's wrong?"

"Obi-Wan's hurt." I managed through clinched teeth, bracing myself for the soul ripping pain that I knew was coming. I waited and waited, but all I felt was that he was hurt, not dying.

The ship poured out the speed, arriving at the hanger much quicker than I thought it would. As we pulled up to the entrance, we could hear the roar of a ship's engines about to take off. The troopers and Padme stood on the arrival platform, aiming their blasters at where it would come from. However, not even caring if the Sith Lord was in there himself, knowing my husband needed me, I raced into the main hanger, barely even hearing Padme calling me.

Obi-Wan and Anakin both lay in the far corner, hurt, but alive. Speeding up, I started to race towards them, but the Force quickly alerted me of an obstacle in my path. Master Yoda was barely a foot ahead of me. Unable to veer around him or stop, I reached into the Force and managed to jump over him.

"Sorry Master." I called over my shoulder as my feet touched the ground safely on his other side.

Once I reached them, I managed to skid to a stop and dropped to my knees. "Oh, my darling." I stroked Obi-Wan's face, kissing him everywhere.

"I'm alright Meagan." He said, pampering me somewhat. "Help Anakin up first."

I nodded, certainly needing something to do and pulled a slightly dazed Anakin up and held him close, trying to comfort him, trying not to see that he'd lost his arm. But they were both alive!

Hearing Padme coming up behind me, I released him into her arms and turned back to my husband to see him slowly getting up.

Reaching an arm around him, I helped him gain his balance. And suddenly all the tension and the emotions of the last few days pounded against me.

"It's alright." I felt him soothe me, but feeling his solidness against me was too much and I couldn't stop a few tears that leaked past. His uninjured arm tightened around me as we just held each other for long moments, but almost too soon he had released me and we were nearly hobbling to where Master Yoda was waiting for us.

Without saying too much, we all loaded up onto the transports. Obi-Wan leaned on me somewhat, trying to keep the pressure off his injured leg. The transport headed to a huge cruiser and drove into its massive hanger. We disembarked and were directed toward the medical wing. When one of the Healer's came to get Anakin and headed off down another hallway, I literally had to hold my husband back from following them.

"Come on love. Let me fix you up." I held up under his fierce scowling. "As soon as we get you taken care of, we'll go see Anakin."

He tried to protest, but my argument saying that one of the Healers would drag him back here first, finally quieted him. After helping him sit down on one of the tables, I grabbed some supplies and began to look over his wounds.

"They are not too bad." He told me, glancing down his arm. "Just clean them off and put a strip of bacta on it."

Knowing he would know how to treat lightsaber wounds much better, I did as he suggested and began cutting the clothing around his arm. I took a clean alcohol wipe and started to work.

When I had completely finished his arm, I moved down to his leg where the saber had cut across his upper thigh. Obi-Wan soon began to squirm. "Hold still, I can't tear your clothes away to get some bacta on it."

He gave me a look and grumbled. "I can take care of this myself."

There was no way with one good arm that he could do it himself, but I knew there was more to it than that. "I can do a better job with both hands."

I could hear him mutter under his breath as I gently pushed him back so I could reach him better. "Obi-Wan, if you keep squirming it's going to hurt more. I'm trying not to hurt you here."

"Meagan, I can handle this."

"You're acting worse than Sasha." Despite the fact both of us should have died that day, I was fed up with him. Men were such babies sometimes. "It's not like I never touched you before." His ears started to turn red at my implications. "We do have a kid, you know."

He eyed me warily. "That's different."

I raised my eyebrows. "You know Master Windu or one of the others can do this."

He sighed and I knew I had won and proceeded to treat his leg wound.

Once I was done, I wanted to persuade him to stay here and rest, but I knew there was little I could do except allow him to see how Anakin was doing. Of course they had sedated him, cleaned his wounds, preparing it for the artificial arm that would be put on once back in the Healer's Wing at the Temple. Padme, whose injuries had been tended to, stood close by as well.

"Meagan." Master Healer Jessie looked over to me. "Do me a favor and get these two out of here. I can't tend to any patients with everyone else hanging around." She glared at both of them as they both started to protest. "There are quarters on the next several levels. We also brought extra clothes."

"Come on. He'll be fine." I helped Obi-Wan up, slipping an arm around him, despite his slight grumbling.

So we picked up what we needed and headed toward the lift, Obi-Wan still leaning on me. After seeing Padme to a room, I palmed open the door to the next one, helping him through the door.

He limped over to the small bed and sat down with a light groan. "Force, I'm tired."

"Me too." I ran my hand through my hair, feeling the dirt and grim. I didn't even want to know what the rest of me looked like. "Though I think I need a shower more than sleep."

He glanced down at himself too, nodding. "Come on, we'll take one together. I might need your help anyway. I'm not sure how long my leg will hold me up."

"We can take a quick one." I paused as I watched him pull his boots off. "Do you need a hand?"

"This much I can get." He said, pulling his outer shirt loose.

I nodded, turning to head into the small unit. Reaching in I turned on the water, letting it warm. I noticed they had soap, but nothing really to wash my hair with. Well, it was better than nothing. Sighing, trying not to think about the last several hours, I stepped back out, starting to pull off my filthy clothes, not even wanting to look at them. Almost in a daze I helped Obi-Wan remove the rest of his clothes and somehow we managed to squeeze into the shower unit.

Despite it being in rather close quarters, the warm water felt so good, washing off the dirt, grim and blood. We didn't say anything, Obi-Wan's good arm running through my hair, helping me get the wild range of curls clean. Then taking a clean cloth, I worked my way up his arms, to his shoulders and back.

Toward the end, for long moments I allowed myself to enjoy the feel of my husband so close, his uninjured arm holding me. I nuzzled my face into his neck, taking in his now clean masculine scent, knowing a war had finally started, a war that could tear our family apart.

"Meagan." His voice was quiet, gentle and comforting.

I lifted my head from his shoulder just enough for his head to come down so our lips could meet in a series of deep passionate kisses.

I finally made myself pull away as my lungs were crying out for air and I could tell Obi-Wan needed to get off his injured leg. "Come on Obi-Wan, it's time to get out."

He nodded, reaching behind me to turn off the water. I reached around the curtain, grabbing a couple of towels. We managed to get dressed, thankful to the Healers' for being able to think quickly enough to bring all sorts of supplies with them.

I towel dried my hair as he sat down on the cot, looking exhausted as he pulled back the covers. Putting down the towel, I helped him climb in. I leaned down, kissing him on his cheek. "Get some rest."

He gave me an odd look. "Meagan?"

"Honey, you're hurt, you need the space." I protested. "I'll be fine on the floor."

He gave me a sharp look, but it soon softened as he reached up, taking my arm. "It's alright. I need you more."

Sighing, I gave in to him, climbing in on the other side. I curled up into the covers, feeling exhaustion come over me, trying to block out everything that happened, that my visions hadn't come true. And when I felt Obi-Wan pull me rather protectively into him, I couldn't stop the tears.

"It'll be okay." His voice was low, comforting as he kissed me gently, his hand reaching and finding mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." Taking comfort from his gentle touch, I gave into my body's needs and fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Drum roll please........

From the Princess Bride.......

"As you wish."

"What have I done? Oh, my sweet Wesley." With that Buttercup throws herself down the hill after him.......


	70. Chapter Seventy

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. **

**AN: **Hello everyone! We hope all our readers are having a good spring! It's already summer here!! LOL!! Anyway, as we are at the end of Attack of the Clones, we thought to explain some things to you really quick here. The next two chapters take place during the end of AOTC, but they are not featured in the book or movie as we have made them up to help bridge the connection between AOTC and the Clone Wars with added Meagan and Sasha to it. We should note that there will be NO wedding between Anakin and Padme, secretive or not (as yet) and that particular issue will be handled/explained during the following chapter. Anyway, thanks again to all our readers and reviewers. Thanks again.

**JainaZekk621: **We are so pleased you enjoyed our story! And it will certainly be continuing on! Thanks again and you hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Isis the Sphinx: **Wow! That's a lot of reading, but we're glad you've kept reading them!! Meagan has certainly been an interesting character to get to know. As for Anakin's fate, well, we've gone back and forth about several outcomes....and we're afraid we aren't giving away the ending yet.

**Dimonah Tralon: **We have been trying to make things different from the movie, but the "good job" line was too good of one to pass up!! LOL!!! Yes, Obi-Wan sassing Meagan was fun to put in, as it kinda of balance the rest of the darkness in the chapter. Thanks again for your continued reading.

**Azura Soul Reaver: **Thanks again for reviewing! We are glad you've enjoyed our story. The Clone Wars are swiftly coming up!

**Chapter Seventy**

****Meagan's Point of View****

It could have been hours or days later when I awakend next. I lifted my head slightly, gathering my bearings together. Turning slightly, I saw Obi-Wan was still out, either sleeping or in a healing trance. Not wanting to disturb him, I pulled slowly out of bed and fixed myself up a little, finally just tying my hair back into a bun, not wanting to mess with the mass of tangled curls. Leaving the room, I headed next door and found Padme still sleeping peacefully. After leaving her room, I walked back down to the Healers and found Anakin still resting quietly. I held his hand for long moments, wanting him to know someone was there for him, talking to him, hoping the sound of my voice would bring him comfort.

Of course, eventually one of the Healer's who had come back through, told me to find something to eat and then go feed my husband. Not wanting to cause a scene, I kissed Anakin's forehead before leaving. I made my way through the hospital quarters, most of the Jedi in healing trances, when I heard someone calling my name.

"Meagan???"

I turned and saw Garen Muln half sitting half lying in a bed, his leg wrapped. "Are you alright?"

He nodded as I came up to him. "Just a light graze. A little bacta and a healing trace, I'll be fine. Just another day of rescuing Obi-Wan again. He really owes me now."

I couldn't help but laugh. Those two never stopped being boys sometimes. "I think he might say otherwise."

Garen just laughed before looking behind me. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

I nodded, leaning against the bed. "Dooku took a swipe at his arm and leg, but he'll be okay. He's still asleep in our quarters."

He nodded, looking more serious now. "I'm surprised to see you here. I heard you were off planet."

"I was, but I wasn't going to let you boys have all the fun without me."

Garen just laughed, but well knew there was more to it. "I'm sure Obi-Wan was so thrilled."

"Of course he was, but when have I ever done as I was told?"

He just shook his head. "Meagan......."

We talked for a moment or two before leaving. "I'd better go check on him. I'm sure he's awake and wondering where I disappeared too."

Garen nodded. "Tell him I'll catch up with him later."

I gave him a hug before leaving the room, this time for good, stopping in the mess hall, getting something for both of us to eat. I wasn't all that hungry, but I knew Obi-Wan might be and he certainly needed it to help him heal. Then I headed straight for our quarters and as I walked through the transport, it was extremely quiet with most of the Jedi asleep and healing in their quarters or meditating over the events of late. It seemed so eerie, so strange to be aboard a ship of war. I shuddered, not even wanting to think about it.

When I returned to our quarters, I found Obi-Wan just stirring. "How do you feel?" I asked, sitting the tray on the small table, the only piece of furniture in there besides the bed.

He wiped the sleep from his eyes as he stood up, testing his leg out a bit. "Much better, though it's still a bit sore."

I sighed in obvious relief that he was going to be okay. "That's good. I've brought us something to eat. I'm sure you are hungry."

"I'll eat as soon as I check on Anakin." He said as he began to dress.

"Still sedated and doing fine." I gave him the update, stating the healers had nearly kicked me out and that I spent some time talking to Garen. "We can go a bit later."

He didn't seem happy about it, but allowed me to coax him back to the bed so we could eat something. Once our meal was completed, I pushed the tray aside and we just held each other close. I buried my head in his chest, trying not to think about the lives that were lost and now that the battle was over, Dooku's words began to come back, swirling around and wouldn't go away.

"Obi-Wan." I finally ventured into the quiet, wanting to know the truth, told him the whole conversation between Dooku and I, including that I spit in his face. "He said he would protect Sasha from the Sith, saying he used Caddock to try to get to her. Could that even be true? Does that mean he's after her? Or was it just a ruse of some kind?"

"Dooku's obviously joined the Dark side of the Force. Creating lies and mistrust are some ways that they work."

That didn't exactly answer anything except that Dooku was a good liar who made everything seem like the truth. But I wanted the truth. "Obi-Wan would you please just answer me? Is there or is there not a Sith after my daughter?"

He stared at me for a long moment, as if deciding something, before slowly nodding.

The room fell into a rather painful silence as my body began shaking. A Sith wanted my baby. Obi-Wan's arms were warm around me as he began to speak again. "He was correct in saying that the Sith know about you and Sasha and have obviously deducted that you have a purpose and think Sasha is a part of it." His hand stroking the tangles in my hair, continued to soothe me. "They did use Caddock's need for revenge in order to cover their real motives. Of course their plan backfired when you killed him. We tried to track him down, but they evaded us and disappeared again."

"Well, it's obvious that they are still after her."

"More than likely." He sighed before speaking again. "Meagan, Sasha will be safe at the Temple. Nothing will happen to her."

I shuddered at the thought of my daughter, only three years old, and already in terrible danger, that a Sith wanted her for her power, to increase his own. I scowled fiercely, never wanting Sasha to know any of this, to protect her from the darkness for as long as possible.

Sensing my feelings, Obi-Wan's voice was low and soothing. "She's safe, Meagan. Since we know of it and Dooku's involvement, the only way they can get to her now would be to walk right into the Temple and take her themselves, which of course would be truly foolish of them to do so."

"Over my dead body." Eyes flashing over that, I pulled back and stared at him.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, reaching around to stroke my cheek. "Well, I wouldn't expect any less from you."

"Why didn't you tell me? I certainly deserve the right to know if my daughter is in danger."

He sighed before speaking again, obviously not liking I had found out about it. "Meagan, honey, think about it. You had been through such a time with the whole undercover mission, thinking that Caddock had killed me, then with the bounty hunters coming after Sasha. I thought about telling you afterwards, but just couldn't stand the thought of something else hurting you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought, at the time, it was for the best."

I didn't say anything, just staring back at him, blinking the tears away, trying to force everything away, the bodies lying in the dirt, Dooku campaigning for my daughter, Obi-Wan nearly dying, Anakin losing his arm.

"Come here." I didn't fight him as he pulled me against his chest. Wrapped in his warmth, I let the tears fall.

* * *

"Meagan honey." Obi-Wan ventured into the quiet as we held each other close later that night. "Before we were led out to the arena, you said you knew I was in trouble. How did you know and where I even was?"

Sighing, I told him about all of my dreams and/or visions. "I felt that I didn't have a choice. I just couldn't sit around, especially after seeing you die." I finished up, explaining everything.

"Meagan, do you know how dangerous it was to chase after dreams and visions?" He asked me gently as he fingered some of the curls that I had yet to tame.

"I know, but after seeing your body vanish and having lost you nearly once before I couldn't take it anymore." I glanced up at him, hoping he wasn't about to let me have it.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Well, I guess the Force wanted you here for some reason." He paused for a moment, as if thinking more about it. "I'm sorry you felt that. During the whole thing I kept my shields up so you couldn't possible know what was happening."

"You did that alright. There was no way I could rescue you from Dooku because I had no idea where you were." I told him, remembering how I'd gotten lost.

"You gave me quite a start, showing up there." Obi-Wan's good arm tightened around me, my head pillowing against his bare chest again. "I had been thinking of you, relieved that you were safe, away from Dooku. He had mentioned you had come after me, but I didn't believe him, but maybe if I had you wouldn't have been in a battle."

Absently, I reached up and wound my hands through his hair, feeling his regret that he hadn't protected me enough. "Obi-Wan, it wasn't your fault."

He sighed, pressing his mouth to my temple. "I know, but I also feel the need to protect and take care of you, not allow you to fight in a battle."

I couldn't help but smile at that. "But I can take care of myself. I did just fine killing _your_ beast and mine too for that matter, not to mention I was one that got our hands out of the handcuffs."

Obi-Wan actually laughed at this, well knowing I had managed most things on my own. "Yes you did and climbing up the pole was brilliant, but I still like protecting you myself."

I laughed with him, but then grew serious again. "Oh, Obi-Wan, I still didn't like the fact that this movement is gaining sympathy and now this slaughter."

"Our world is changed Meagan, the dark side has clouded everything." He stopped talking for a moment before speaking again. "I think I owe you an immense apology."

"For what?" I asked, completely confused.

"For not letting you follow your instincts about fighting the Army Creation Act." He looked down into my eyes and I could feel his sorrow about it. "I always thought I understood why and your motives, but it wasn't until I first saw the clones on Kamino that I completely felt it. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I had let you get more involved."

"Obi-Wan, this wasn't my fault or your fault. The Separatist had been preparing for war. Dooku would have made a move sooner or later." I told him, hoping to ease his feelings. "But thank you for telling me. It means a lot to me that you finally understand why I was doing what I was doing."

"Your welcome love." He leaned down kissing me sweetly. "We'd better get some rest. We'll be arriving at the Temple soon and who knows what's going to happen next."

I nodded and reached up, giving Obi-Wan a goodnight kiss. He turned slightly, pulling me even closer against him, deepening the kiss. Whimpering slightly, I cuddled close, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

We arrived on Coruscant the following afternoon. Everything was a mass of organized chaos, with the troops everywhere, gathering groups of Senators, their aids and security, the curious public, the press. The injured were immediately sent back to the Temple as well as the bodies of the dead.

Nearly sneaking past some camera crews, I escorted Padme to where Captain Typho was waiting for her a little ways away from all the drama. Once arriving at her apartment, I stood back and watched as her handmaidens fussed over her before they started unpacking her things.

Padme and I talked for a few minutes, catching up on the news that Chancellor Palpatine was granted emergency powers and ordered the use of the Clone Army. After all of that Padme didn't even get a chance to vote. With everything that had happened we didn't even discuss it too much.

"Let me know how Anakin is doing." Padme said as I was about to leave.

I nodded, giving her a hug, hiding the smile of knowing there was something going on between them. "I will. I'm just glad you are okay."

"Me too." Padme smiled, her checks barely hinting a bit of pink. "Thanks to Anakin."

I raised an eyebrow, wanting to get her to talk about it. "He cares a great deal about you."

She smiled, her eyes slowly giving away her true feelings about him. "Anakin is quite special." I think she would have gone on, but one of her aids interrupted us with some Senate business. "I'd best let you go. I know you must be anxious to see Sasha and obviously I have some work to catch up on."

I nodded before we shared one last hug. "Get some rest too. I'll be in touch."

"Yes, I believe Sasha conned Anakin and I into taking her to get ice cream."

We shared a light hearted laugh before Captain Typho gave me a ride back to the Temple.

Normally the Temple was a quiet peaceful place to call home. However, today it was a hive of activity, dealing with the clones, the injured, the rest of the Jedi from the battle and others also returning from other missions and places. Not quite sure what Obi-Wan was doing and knowing he'd be busy somewhere, I didn't bother to contact him. However, I did manage to find out that Anakin was still sedated and would receive his replacement arm sometime soon, but the more serious injuries would be handled first. I wanted to stay with Anakin, but there was so much going on, that I would actually be in the way. So finally I just went down to collect Sasha and we headed back to our quarters.

We settled back in, Sasha happily telling me about her nights with the other younglings and I was quite pleased she didn't know or feel what had occurred and that she also greatly enjoyed the times with the other children when both Obi-Wan and I were gone.

"Where is Daddy?" Sasha asked as I fed her dinner. "Did he find his missing planet?"

Thinking she was referring to Kamino, but wondering how she even heard about it, I made a short reply, not even wanting to even think about telling her what really happened. "Yes he did."

Sasha nodded, sipping at her milk. "But where is he and Ule Ani?"

I sighed, still not sure how to tell her about Anakin. "They are busy with grownup Jedi business. Now finish your dinner."

She looked like she was going to protest, but only turned back to her food. As I cleaned up, hearing her playing in the living area, I tried to think of ways I could explain things to her. Knowing she had to be told, I called her to me. I sat down on the couch before pulling her into my lap.

"Sasha, honey. I'm afraid when Daddy and Uncle Anakin were away....."

"With Aunt Padme?"

I slowly nodded, hoping this would come out alright, that I was doing the right thing. "There was a bit of a fight. Daddy's okay, but Uncle Anakin got hurt, his arm."

"He has an owie?"

"Yes, sweety, a rather big owie." I took a deep breath before continuing, but she quickly asked.

"Did they put a band-aid on it?"

"Yes they did, but it's a band-aid he can never take off."

"Ever?" Her eyes grew wide as she contemplated that.

"I'm afraid so." I held her close. "But he's okay. He can still play with you and needs lots of hugs and kisses."

She sat still on my lap obviously thinking through everything I had told her. Finally after long moments she looked up to me, her eyes more gray than blue, as Obi-Wan's were when he was deep in thought. "So we can still get ice cream with Aunt Padme?"

I had to hide the laugh. Oh, the concerns of a toddler. "Yes Sasha, Uncle Anakin and Aunt Padme can still take you out for dessert."

She nodded and sensing our discussion was over, hopped off my lap and went back to play. I watched her for some time, pleased that she was somewhat understanding of Anakin's injuries, but of course once she saw him, might be another story.

Drawing myself out of my more serious thoughts, realizing it was starting to get late, I gathered my daughter and we went about her more normal bedtime routine. I was rocking her as I told her a story when we heard the front door slid open. I wondered if Obi-Wan was alone, but hearing two voices, I knew Anakin was with him.

Of course, the second the door slid open she literally jumped up and ran toward them. "Daddy."

"Sasha." I followed her at a more sedate pace and saw Obi-Wan sweep her into his arms, holding her close. "I missed you."

"Mummy says you found your missing planet."

Obi-Wan and Anakin laughed. "Yes I did. Thank you for helping."

Sasha was beaming at his compliment, but turned more sober as she gazed down at Anakin's mechanical hand. "Is that where you got your owie?"

"Yes." He slowly reached out, rather playfully tugging at her hair with his new arm. "But you can touch it."

Sasha stared at it, but didn't move, watching safely from her father's arms. "Does it hurt?"

"Not now." Anakin watched as Sasha, with some encouragement from Obi-Wan, as she finally reached out, touching each of his fingers.

"It feels different." She finally said, her small face showing that she knew her Uncle Anakin was okay, but wasn't quite sure about the whole thing.

"It's just like my other one." A twinkle came into his eyes as Obi-Wan set Sasha onto the floor. She barely was on her own feet when Anakin started tinkling her sides. "It can still tickle you."

Sasha's delightful streaks of laughter had all of us smiling and laughing, helping wash away some of the pain of the battle.

"How about a story before bed?" Anakin had scooped her up and she didn't protest only snuggling closer to him, much to my relief.

I opened my mouth to protest, knowing she should be asleep but quickly thought better of it, knowing they needed the time together more. "Goodnight Sasha."

"Night Mummy." Sasha giggled as I kissed her cheek.

Anakin carried her into her room as I turned to my husband. "Did you and Anakin eat?"

He shook his head. "You don't need to fix anything. We can eat in the morning."

"Obi-Wan you might be able to wait, but Anakin is nineteen. I'm sure he is beyond famished." I headed back towards the kitchen to pull out the leftovers from earlier. "Besides you'll get up in the middle of the night anyway, waking me up."

He poured some water into a pot and set it on the stove for some tea as he protested my comment. "I haven't done that since I was a teenager."

I couldn't help but smirk, not being able to help but play with him. "Sure honey, you just tell yourself that."

"Alright then." He said taking out several plates and set them on the counter as I started to heat up the boys' dinner. "When have I ever done that recently?"

I didn't say anything for a moment just finished my chores before turning back to him, slipping my arms around him, leaning against his chest. "You're always hungry after we make love."

He opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it again, well knowing I was right. Stepping away, I started laughing as I pulled out the mugs for the tea, thinking a cup sounded good.

Just as he slipped his arms back around me and I could sense he was about to come up with a rather sarcastic comment, Anakin bounced back into the room.

"Well Sasha is asleep." He rather carefully poked his head into the kitchen as Obi-Wan stepped away from me, picking up the kettle as it started to whistle. "Is that food I smell? I'm famished."

I smiled sweetly as I gave Obi-Wan a plate. "Yes it is. I figured both of you might be hungry."

"Thanks." Anakin took the other one before I started to work on the tea, Obi-Wan's voice echoing through my mind.

"_This isn't over yet."_

I had to hide my laughter as I took the tea into the dinning room.

* * *

Several days later, Obi-Wan and I stood side by side watching the mass funeral together with Anakin and Padme standing somewhere slightly behind us. Obi-Wan's hood was pulled up high, hiding any emotions, but I knew the guilt, the sadness, the sorrow was hidden underneath the surface. I wiped my own tears before I reached over, sliding my hand through his, wanting to comfort him and feel it in return. Of course my Jedi husband really didn't respond, but he did gently squeeze my fingers ever so gently.

Once the ceremony was finished, the Jedi stood in quiet reverence and respect before filling out of the room in silence. Obi-Wan followed the crowd, his hand tugging on mine gently, pulling me along with him. He walked steadily along, his injury obviously completely healed, much to my relief. Even in the hallways, the Jedi remained quiet, giving respect to those who gave their lives in service to the Force.

It wasn't until later that afternoon as we were having a cup of tea when Obi-Wan's comlink started blinking. While I was cleaning up in the kitchen, I heard him conversing with Master Windu about starting training and organizing the troops. "Yes Master." My husband said, the conversation ending. "I'll be there tonight."

I tried not to react to that, but the reality of the coming war was slowly sinking in. "Will you leave after dinner?"

He nodded, reaching for my hand, squeezing it gently. "You shouldn't wait up, I'll probably be pretty late."

I slowly pulled my hand away before pouring myself another cup of tea. But when it started spilling as my hands were shaking, he took the pot away, setting it on the table. I didn't say a word as he reached out, tugging me into his lap, holding me close to him for a long time.

* * *

And now for the quote: "From Alvin and the Chipmunks"..... don't we love those cute animals?? LOL

"Move over! You drive like my grandmother"


	71. Seventy One

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. **

**AN: **Hello everyone! We hope all our readers are having a good summer. Ours is completely too hot!! Anyway, as we are at the end of Attack of the Clones, we thought to explain some things to you. As this is an AU, this chapter is pretty much dealing with Padme and Anakin and there will be a bit more coming in the next chapter. In case you haven't picked it up yet, there is no wedding as that will be happening later in the story! Of course, Sasha makes her appearances, trying to cause trouble! As an fyi, in the following chapter we will see the start of the actual wars with Obi-Wan and Anakin leaving planet.

Since we are slowly entering into the Clone Wars, we wanted to explain how we are going through that. We will not be following any particular novel, comic book, etc in detail. What we are doing is taking an idea, character, a battle, etc and integrating it into our already established story with our own ideas. So in other words, it will be a modge podge of things you've probably already seen elsewhere but twisted slightly. As an example, Asajj Ventress will certainly be making appearances, causing quite a havoc in her wake but will not follow the plot from the comic books. Ahsoka from the Clone Wars movie/tv might be joining us in some sort of fashion, though we haven't ironed it out completely yet. So, we hope this makes some sort of sense to you and feel free to ask us any questions if it doesn't.

With that said, we are entering this part of the story a bit bitter sweetly. There is a lot of story left to tell and we are growing quite anxious to share with you the things that even surprised us! However, as things start to come together and everything unravels and therefore comes to the conclusion, we will be ending this story after our version of ROTS. We thought to go ahead and warn you about it, and we think you'll understand why once we get there. We will be sharing more with you about that as it gets closer.

Thank you again for reading and reviewing and enjoy!

**Chapter Seventy One**

***Anakin's Point of View****

"You ready?" I asked Sasha as I picked her up one afternoon barely a week after we got back from Geonosis.

"Yes!" Sasha jumped up and down in front of me. "I've been waiting for days."

I couldn't help but laugh, her small face lite up, bringing my heart a much needed up lift with the war starting. I held out my hand, the mechanical one I was still adjusting to. "Then let's go get Aunt Padme and we'll get our ice cream."

Sasha cheered, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the door, with no hesitation what so ever. Apparently ice cream outdid her still bit shy behavior around my injury. "Unle Ani, let's go." Especially today.

"I'm coming." Laughing, I followed her out the door. "Meagan, we're leaving."

I barely heard her goodbye as Sasha and I left for Padme's.

Upon arriving at Padme's building, having been cleared with security we hopped on the lift and were soon walking across the hallway that led to Padme.

Dorme soon greeted us with a smile. "I'll tell the Senator you are here."

"I'm right here." Padme stepped out of another room and Sasha immediately darted through us to hug her. "Hello Sasha."

"Aunt Padme." Sasha was certainly a bundle of energy today as she was still giggling and dancing in place. "We're going to get ice cream."

"Yes we are. I'm excited too." Padme had taken Sasha's hand. "Are we ready?"

She was looking at me, but Sasha was already tugging on her hand. "Let's go."

We all laughed as we bid Dorme goodbye and we headed toward the speeder I rented. With Sasha happily settled in the back and quite occupied at seeing the town, Padme and I talked for a couple minutes without much interruption.

Once we arrived at the ice cream parlor and joined the line, Sasha suddenly grew quiet. "What's wrong little one?" I knelt down to her, wondering what was wrong. "I thought you wanted to get ice cream."

She looked up, her eyes a troublesome gray. "But what flavor?"

Padme and I couldn't help but laugh as I hugged her close. "Why don't we try my favorite?"

"Okay." Sasha agreed as we approached the counter. "With sprinkles."

"I think that can be arranged." I turned to the teenager working the counter, giving him our orders.

Once we received the order, we sat down at the table with Padme and I grabbing enough napkins for several kids, just in case. We talked and laughed together as we ate our ice cream, with Sasha luckily not getting too much of the sticky cream everywhere.

"Can I have another?" Sasha asked as she licked her spoon.

"Sorry Sasha, but your mummy wouldn't like it."

"She wouldn't have to know." Sasha tugged on my robes. "Please? It's only one."

Looking into her pleading eyes, I nearly found myself giving in, but I could almost hear the lecture my Master, her father, would give me. "Sorry little one, it will ruin your supper."

Sasha's little lip started trembling into a pout, her eyes still wide and pleading. I could feel myself weakening, nearly giving into her pleads. Luckily, Padme broke in and saved the day.

"Isn't there a park close by where we can go play?"

The pout quickly vanished and Sasha's attention was diverted. "Can we?"

I quickly sent Padme a thank you smile and reached out, touching Sasha's sticky fingers. "Yes we can, but we are going to wash your hands first."

After cleaning Sasha up, foregoing the speeder, we walked the short distance to the park, Sasha's small hands in ours, swinging between us. Once we arrived she immediately let go, racing toward the guggle gym, her favorite.

"You know Anakin, underneath that tough Jedi exterior, you're nothing but a big softie." I opened my mouth to protest, but Padme smiled and continued. "Of course, I can't blame you, my nieces con me into doing things too and those sweet little faces are so hard to say no to."

We both laughed as I found a bench close to where Sasha happily played and ran off her excess energy.

Padme turned to me. "After what happened and now that the vote is over, I have decided to return to Naboo." She placed a hand on my arm. "Not that I haven't enjoyed being with you. Today has been wonderful, but I feel that my family should know personally that I'm alright."

I nodded. It hurt to see her go so soon, but completely understood why. "Would you like an escort?"

She was about to protest when Sasha scampered up to us. "Can we swing?"

Well knowing I was going to protest, she took Sasha's hand. "Of course we can."

Watching Padme place Sasha in the swing, my heart nearly melted. There was no way I was going to let this wonderfully strong woman out of my life.

"Unle Ani." Sasha was already trying to get the swing started. "Push me."

"Alright I'm coming." I pulled the swing back slightly and started to push her and instructed Sasha to pump her legs to help keep her swinging. Once we had a good rhythm going, I turned back to Padme. "Padme, Nute Gunray is still on the loose."

"He won the vote Anakin. I'm in no danger."

Seeing her mind firmly set, I knew it would be no good to argue with her. She could be right, but I wasn't going to take a chance. So remembering more than once how Obi-Wan was able to protect Meagan, making it look like something else, I decided to try to follow his tactic. "Okay."

Padme looked surprised, obviously thinking I was going to put up a fight. "I was thinking of leaving in a few days, that way I can get things settled here first and I can have a couple days with you and Sasha too."

I couldn't help but smile especially as Sasha, still swinging, was obviously enjoying herself. "That would be nice. Maybe we can go to Dexter's. I'm sure Master and Meagan can come along too. That way we can talk about our trip to Naboo."

"Our trip?" Her voice was skeptical and her face shrewd, her politician face on.

"Well, yes, you wouldn't want to hurt your nieces feelings when you come home and I can't tell the sequel to the dragon story."

She looked mutinous for a moment, knowing she'd just been outsmarted, but soon started laughing. "Alright, but it has nothing to do with my safety, but I know they would be disappointed."

"Besides, it will give us a chance to really talk without little ears being around." I leaned down, gently tugging away some loose hairs that had fallen into her face. "It's about time we did too I think."

She smiled and as our eyes met I felt like I was floating. "I'd like that."

We just stared into each other's eyes for long moments before Sasha interrupted us. "Can I jump off the swing?"

That tore my gaze back to my niece quicker than anything. "No, it's too dangerous." And before she would do it anyway, I reached up, getting a good handle on the chains and brought the swing to a halt.

Sasha looked a bit disappointed, but I took her hand. "Come on, let's go on the big girl slide."

Easily distracted we played for a good hour before we finally headed back.

* * *

"I still don't see how her parents keep up with her or my sister does with hers." Padme commented as we arrived back at her apartment as Sasha dashed off to talk to Artoo.

"I don't either. I guess you just do it, but even when you wear out completely you wouldn't trade it for anything. She won't be this little for much longer."

"I guess so." Padme nodded and smiled. "Is tomorrow night for dinner okay with you?"

"If it's not, I'll be in touch." I stepped closer to her and seeing Sasha occupied, I pulled Padme close, taking in her soft feminine grace. "Have a pleasant evening my lady."

Padme giggled. "Thank you my good sir."

I leaned down, my lips gently touching hers. She didn't protest, only returning the kiss, slowly moving her arms around my neck. I sighed against her, feeling so complete with her in my arms.

Then a little giggle began to interrupt our beautiful kiss. Padme, a smile in her eyes, pulled away.

I slowly turned and found Sasha nearly right behind us. "Sasha, I thought you were playing with Artoo."

She shook her head, giggling again. "This is more fun."

Padme, I could tell was having a hard time not laughing while I was turning red, wondering how far this could go.

Though I finally settled with. "You know it's not nice to interrupt people."

"I know." She informed me. "Daddy's not happy either when I saw him and mommy. She was sitting on him too."

Padme was laughing outright now and I certainly didn't want to get that in detail. "Okay, Sasha I think it's time to go now." I turned her toward Padme. "Why don't you tell your Aunt goodbye?"

Padme and Sasha made their goodbyes before I leaned over and whispered to Padme. "Can we finish this later?"

She smiled as Sasha was certainly watching us and just nodded. "See you two later."

"Bye-bye." Sasha and I waved before we started to head back to the Temple, hoping Sasha didn't open her mouth to the entire Temple that she caught Padme and I kissing.

* * *

"Not until after your dinner." Meagan said as Sasha was pleading for a piece of Dexter's cake. Sasha started to pout and I still don't know how she resisted when I was nearly ready to give in. "Don't look at me like that young lady."

Sasha looked mutinous for a moment until Padme asked her if she wanted to hear about Naboo.

"Naboo?" Sasha asked suddenly quite intrigued, having only learning a bit about the galaxy. "Where is it?"

Padme was quite at ease telling Sasha and the rest of us about her home planet of Naboo, until Dexter brought our food. He soon joined us, telling us tales of his travels, thrilling Sasha to no end.

"When are you going back home?" Meagan asked Padme after Dexter went back to his kitchen.

Padme quickly glanced towards me before speaking. "Within the next few days. I already contacted my parents, but I feel I should go and see them. Besides I only returned for the vote and since that is over, I might as well go home."

"Padme, even if the vote is over, Nute Gunray is still after your head. It might not be safe for you to travel alone." Obi-Wan put in despite the show of protest on her face. "Someone should escort you back to Naboo."

I gave Padme an I told you so look that she completely ignored. But I didn't. "That's what I told her and we are right. Besides you wouldn't want to disappoint your nieces when I don't tell them the sequel to the dragon story."

"There's another dragon story?" A young voice soon piped up as Sasha leaned over the table, amidst our empty cups and plates, staring at me with wide eyes.

I nearly groaned having momentarily forgotten how big little ears can be. "Um....sort of."

Meanwhile Padme, Meagan and Obi-Wan were covering their mouths with their hands, trying to contain their obvious laughter at the predicament I found myself in.

"There is one? Can I hear it?" Sasha was jumping slightly on the seat, despite Meagan trying to get her to sit still.

"Um.....sure.......but when I come back from seeing Aunt Padme to Naboo." I told her, giving myself some much needed time to make it up.

"Not tonight?"

"Sorry Sasha. I'll be on duty tonight." I was certainly glad it was my turn for some night sparing classes. "I promise we'll have a long story night when I get back."

"Pomise?"

"I promise." I blew a raspberry on her check as she laughed.

We settled Sasha down before discussing the details of the trip as we started working on our dessert. Then we were soon saying our goodbyes, especially since Padme would soon be leaving. Master, Meagan and Sasha headed back to the Temple and I escorted Padme back to her own place. As I kissed her goodbye, I knew I was in deep trouble and thought maybe it was about time I talked to Obi-Wan.

* * *

****Obi-Wan's Point of View****

"Master?" Anakin had come up from behind me as I sat at a terminal, looking over space charts and such, trying to find places to set up bases.

"Yes Anakin?" I was half paying attention to him as I concentrated on the ones best strategically located to the core, to possible Separatist strong holds, current supply routes and such.

"Can this wait for a few minutes?" There was something in his tone that made me pause. I quickly saved my work and turned to face him.

"What is it?" I asked as he fidgeted slightly, shifting his weight from one foot to another, a sure sign he was nervous. "Please don't tell me one of the Masters tripped over a droid or something of yours and they are making you clean the Great Hall with a tooth brush."

Anakin laughed, the tension leaving him at my mentioning when Master Windu tripped and fell over a droid Anakin had been building and the punishment that followed. He had only been ten, maybe eleven at the time. "Can we talk somewhere a bit more privately?"

"Of course." Without saying a word, the two of us left the archives and headed toward the meditation areas in the gardens where we wouldn't be disturbed. It would be a soothing area in which to have a serious discussion. I wondered if this had anything to do with him escorting Padme back to Naboo or with another whole handful of things especially with a war starting.

"Master....." Anakin tried several times to start a conversation, but he just couldn't seem to find the right words.

Finally, after several minutes of silence, I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Anakin whatever has happened, whatever you need, Meagan and I are always here for you. You aren't in this alone."

He seemed to soak this in for another moment or two before speaking again. "How did you know Meagan was the one? How did you know it just wasn't a passing fancy, how did you know you loved her enough to spend a lifetime with her?"

Love! The Republic was now at war and he wanted to talk about love. After the time he and Padme spent together lately, I didn't know why I was so surprised! It took me a few minutes of deeply thinking about his questions and how to answer him before I could start. "Anakin, you never do ask the easy questions do you?"

He gave a nervous laugh. "Please tell me you have an answer. I feel as if I'm going crazy, that I don't know up from down."

I couldn't help but chuckle, well remembering the feeling. "A woman will always do that to a man." I sat down on a bench and sighed. "Anakin, first off, true deep abiding love, isn't all about fireworks and passion."

I had to stop at the look on his face, his eyebrow quirked upward in disbelief and well knowing he'd seen the affection Meagan and I had for each other, I quickly changed my statement. "Alright, passion and the physical desires are certainly a part of a good relationship, but you can't base your entire relationship on it either. Meagan and I shared a strong connection and a close friendship long before we started having any feelings for each other."

"But how did you know? How did you really know it was real, long lasting?"

I gazed out across the vegetation, taking in its peaceful silence, knowing it was time to tell him the truth, to tell him when Meagan and I really fell in love. "When I considered giving up the Order so we could be together."

"Was that before or after she ran into a building....." Anakin stopped talking, absorbing in what I said. "What a minute here. Are you trying to tell me you had feelings for her when she was here the first time?"

I slowly nodded and began telling him about it. "When Meagan first came, Qui-Gon and I helped look out for her and we spent a good amount of time teaching her things, how to read Basic, fly speeders." Anakin looked pretty incredulous at that, but didn't say a word. "So we enjoyed the time we spent together, becoming good friends. I couldn't quite understand the connection we formed but felt the Force brought her here for a reason and I didn't question it."

Anakin was still just utterly amazed at this, almost as if he couldn't believe it had actually happened. "How old were you?"

"Not too much older than you are. Meagan had been taken back to Earth only about two years before Qui-Gon died." I paused for a moment shifting through my memories, trying to remember everything. "Anyway, Meagan did accompany us on some missions and on one we went undercover as a married couple."

Anakin's mouth twitched at that. "Whose idea was that?"

"Master Yoda's actually." I stopped as we both chuckled slightly then continued on with the story. "So of course, we had to play at being married. It didn't really bother me at first, it was just another mission. She'd been with us before and more than proved herself, so I wasn't too worried about her safety."

"Then what happened?"

"After a while of playing husband, I realized I really enjoyed it, especially when I woke up every morning seeing this beautiful woman in bed beside me." Anakin's eyes grew wide. "We shared quarters and a bed, but we didn't have sex." If possible his eyes grew wider as if he couldn't comprehend his old master pared with those terms. "Anakin, I do have a daughter."

"Yes, well.....it's not something I like to think about."

"Alright, moving right along." I caught his attention again. "Even now I couldn't tell you when my feelings started changing. There was a few times when I felt like really kissing her, I kept telling myself that I shouldn't let them change, that we would always be friends. Of course, thinking about it now, I most likely was already falling in love with her. It didn't hit me that I already was until she got hurt at the end of the mission."

"For a day or two, I debated what to do and when I found myself thinking I could talk the Masters into changing the rules so I could still be a Jedi and be with Meagan, I knew I was in deep trouble." Anakin looked pretty shocked at this. "I didn't want to throw everything I've worked for away, but I couldn't deny my feelings for her and did, at one point, consider leaving the Order."

"But you obviously didn't."

"Well, Qui-Gon and I had a talk and after much meditation, realizing that if the Force was truly bringing Meagan and I together, it wasn't now, it wasn't right for us. It was undoubtable the hardest decision I've ever made."

"What did Meagan do?"

"Even if I told her I decided to leave the Order, she wouldn't have allowed it. She wanted to make sure I became a Jedi, she knew that was my path. She loved me enough to give us up because she knew I wouldn't be who I was if I left the Order." I paused for a moment, even now still remembering how painful that time had been for us. "We went back to the Temple shortly after that and being around her was so hard, knowing I loved her but couldn't tell her, couldn't show her. But it was only a few weeks later she went back to Earth."

"Did you regret it?"

"A part of me did, a part of me wished we had acted on our feelings than maybe she wouldn't have gone back home. But after some time, with a lot patience and help from Qui-Gon I was able keep on the Jedi path and I thought I moved on, but the second I saw her again, it all came flooding back."

"I was always suspicious about how close you two were. I never did completely buy the we are only friends." Anakin shook his head, grinning slightly.

"No you never did. We were both in denial." Shaking my head slightly, I changed the conversation back to his question. "Anakin, I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that love is much more than the physically aspects, it's truly caring about the other person before yourself. It's the fact you can tell her anything without any fear, it's sitting together without saying a word watching a sun set and feel you've just had the best conversation, that one look and you know what the other is thinking. It's being there for someone for the rest of your life knowing there will be fights, that there will be times where you don't think you can stand seeing her again, but you do it anyway, knowing it's worth it to know you can make it through because you are not complete without them." I could see he was absorbing what I was telling him, seriously meditating on it. "It's not taking her to your bed that makes her your wife, it's what you do when you get up in the mornings that defines your relationship."

He remained quiet for long moments before sighing, obviously trying to sort through things. Not saying a word, I sat quietly besides him. Finally he spoke. "It's a big responsibility, isn't it?"

I nodded slowly, not wanting to scare him completely, but enough to understand. "Yes it is, her life and happiness will be in your hands, but there is nothing that feels better than having someone to share your life with so completely."

He sighed and became quiet once again.

Breaking it, I had to ask. "Does Padme feel the same way?"

Anakin finally looked toward me, nodding. "She told me, right before we were 'executed.' I know my destiny is to be a Jedi and I feel that leaving the Order to marry Padme would be the wrong thing." He paused for a moment before finishing his thoughts. "But yet, I always see her by my side, she's a part of me. And even though I feel this way, I still can't make sense of anything, let alone express myself to her. I get all tongue tied."

At the last part I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry Anakin, the I can't string a single word together around her will eventually fade." He looked relieved at this, but I laughed at knowing it would change soon. "However, Meagan and I have been married nearly five years and I sometimes can't seem to understand her or make sense of things."

"Great." He mumbled underneath his breath before turning serious again."Master, honestly I'm not sure what the next step is."

"You're still not Knighted, though I suspect it won't be much longer, but you'll have to be very careful." I told him, looking straight at him. "I would spend time with her in mixed company, getting to know her better as a friend. If the Council would become suspicious that it's more, you could get in serious trouble."

He looked disappointed at that, but I continued on.

"Anakin, one of the best parts of my marriage is the friendship Meagan and I share. It's helped make our relationship strong enough to endure some hardships." He was listening closely as I continued. "Besides you two are still very young with your lives completely ahead of you. If it's the Force's will for you two to be together, trust me, it will happen."

He seemed to be taking this all in, almost looking like the weight of the world was falling on his shoulders.

"Anakin, every relationship has it's ups and downs, it's struggles and joys. But remember you're not in this alone, Meagan and I are always here for you." I paused before saying this, hoping it was alright to tell him this. "Talk to Padme about this, if you two are even ready for a serious relationship. Be honest with each other, discuss what you want, what you need, even if she can handle being married to a Jedi Knight. It's not an easy road."

He nodded. "I guess I have some more meditating to do."

I put my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. "I'll leave you to it then, but know you can always come to me."

"Thank you." Anakin smiled slightly. "Though I don't think you can answer this question." I raised an eyebrow as he continued. "Can you ever completely figure a woman out?"

With that I laughed. "I sometimes think I have, then Meagan does something that I will never understand. I have learned that with a woman it'll be a life long study."

"So I guess you don't know everything." He was smiling.

"At least not about women." I laughed with him before rising. "I'll let you do your meditating. I'm due to meet the Council then I'll catch up with you later for the training session."

He nodded. "Yes Master. I'll be there."

I told him bye and left the room, hoping he could work through this, hoping I gave him good advice, but also knew he had to work through it completely on his own.

* * *

"Come back once she is settled back in." I was telling Anakin as Meagan and I were seeing them off to Naboo. "I'm sure we will be assigned somewhere shortly."

He nodded. "Yes Master."

I watched him for a moment or two before speaking. "Be careful and please keep what I said in mind."

A grin slanted across his features. "Don't worry Master, it's not like we are going to elope or anything."

Well knowing he wasn't serious and with his words, I knew he had taken our conversation to heart. "Well, if you do, Meagan will kill you for not being able to plan a wedding before the Council could decide what to do with you."

The two of us shared a quick laugh before we both sobered. "I think Padme and I will start talking about us and see. I know we really can't till I'm knighted, but she's a part of me."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "I know Padawan, but please proceed with caution."

He nodded his head. "I will Master."

Then seeing Meagan coming over, stepped away. We finished the last of our hugs and goodbyes before the two boarded the transport with Meagan and I watching it join the traffic lanes, soon to vanish into hyperspace, heading toward Naboo.

"Well, I'm still quite amused with this." Meagan said as we headed down the platform to where we left the speeder we rented to head back to the Temple.

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was getting at.

"That you spend all your time avoiding politicians only to have your Padawan marry one."

"Meagan, that's not funny." I told her as we walked along. "Do you realize how much of that stuff you and I are going to get dragged into now?"

"Obi-Wan. Be nice." Meagan rather playfully slapped my chest. "Besides, they make a rather cute couple and they'll be good for each other."

I helped Meagan into the speeder before walking around to hop in on the other side. "Yes, they compliment each other quite nicely, but now isn't the best time to start something like this."

Meagan grew more sober and as I started the speeder, I nearly cursed myself for bringing it up. "But it will give him a stronger reason to come home and if they can survive a war, they can weather everything else that follows." She paused for a moment as if thinking something through before continuing. "Remember we were separated for six years and I knew I still loved you within moments after I returned and you can't tell me it wasn't the same for you."

I glanced sideways at her as I drove through the busy afternoon traffic. "Yes, but I just fought it more."

"Denied it completely is more like it. Sometimes I still wonder if I hadn't run into that building with a bomb if you would have ever admitted it."

Holding the wheel with one hand, I reached over and squeezed Meagan's hand, holding it tightly. "Well, knowing you love, you would have done something else that could easily give me a heart attack, forcing me to deal with it."

Meagan forcefully pulled her hand from mine, pretending to be offended but the laughter in her eyes gave her away. "I'm not that bad."

I couldn't help but laugh as I parked the speeder before we both climbed out of it, walking the several feet to the Temple. I entered the code and a side door entrance slide open. "I might beg to differ."

"Differ too much and you might not get your supper." I heard her sass back as I took her hand, walking down the quiet corridors.

I wisely didn't say anything as we came up to the lift that would take us back to our quarters. Pressing on the button, I turned back to her. "I think the cafeteria would take care of that."

The lift opened with Meagan and I stepping into it. "Yes, but they can't provide a bed."

As the door slid shut, I pulled my wife close. Leaning down I gently nibbled on her ear. "I think I can change your mind."

She laughed, the sound making my heart much lighter. "You can try Master Jedi."

The lift beeped as it came to a quick stop. "Oh, I will."

Still enjoying each other's company, despite the fact a war loomed in front of us, Meagan and I walked the rest of the way home.

* * *

Quote: Doing something different here....from one of our favorite shows Reba:

"Say something nice to one another." Van said.

"You didn't dress that badly for your date." Cheyenne edged.

"You didn't have another baby." Kyra nearly sassed.

"Nicer!" Van forcefully said.

* * *

**Phymalion: **We are so pleased that you found our story and have been enjoying it, especially in the amount of reading you did in such a short time! Our series has been a rather grand epic but we have so enjoyed the ride as much as our readers have. Meagan has been quite a thrill to write, especially in discovering what a great match she makes for Obi-Wan and the positive influence she has over Anakin! Of course when you have a Jedi that is calm, serene, it's unavoidable that he would have a daughter that is rambunctious and can cause trouble! We couldn't help ourselves. Thanks for the heads up about a few issues, we will definitely keep our eyes more open. Thanks again and God bless you too.

**Mata: **We are so glad that you've enjoyed our story as well as the ending quotes. We haven't seen Batman Beyond, but that quote was quite funny! We sometimes spend some time laughing about which one we want to use!

**Dimonah Tralon: **Hello again! As young as Sasha is she certainly would have some sort of reaction to Anakin's injury, but maybe not completely understanding it. We're pleased you liked what we did put in there. Thanks again and hope you've enjoyed this latest installment.

**Jaina: **Thanks! We are glad you are reading and enjoying our story. Hang onto your seats, there is much more to come!

**Isis: **The next chapters could be more bitter sweet with the war going on, but good times as well. Yea, Anakin's injury is a lot more than a band-aid, though Sasha is still so little. It seemed the best way to keep it light but serious as well. Thanks again and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Azura: **Thanks again for being such a faithful reader and reviewer. We always appreciate it. Enjoy the Clone Wars. (Though that sounds so wrong!)


	72. Chapter Seventy Two

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. **

**AN: **Hey everyone!! We are trying to survive a very hot summer! So we spend most of our time indoors!! LOL!! We are very much looking forward to our vacation into the mountains next week! So we wanted to get another chapter posted before we go!! Anyway, this is a bit longer than normal, but it completes the transition from AOTC to the Clone Wars. Of course, the next one, is into the war, maybe even some battles scenes........Thanks again for reading and reviewing!! Enjoy!

Since we are slowly entering into the Clone Wars, we wanted to explain how we are going through that. We will not be following any particular novel, comic book, etc in detail. What we are doing is taking an idea, character, a battle, etc and integrating it into our already established story with our own ideas. So in other words, it will be a modge podge of things you've probably already seen elsewhere but twisted slightly. As an example, Asajj Ventress will certainly be making appearances, causing quite a havoc in her wake but will not follow the plot from the comic books. Ahsoka from the Clone Wars movie/tv might be joining us in some sort of fashion, though we haven't ironed it out completely yet. So, we hope this makes some sort of sense to you and feel free to ask us any questions if it doesn't.

With that said, we are entering this part of the story a bit bitter sweetly. There is a lot of story left to tell and we are growing quite anxious to share with you the things that even surprised us! However, as things start to come together and everything unravels and therefore comes to the conclusion, we will be ending this story after our version of ROTS. We thought to go ahead and warn you about it, and we think you'll understand why once we get there. We will be sharing more with you about that as it gets closer.

**Chapter Seventy Two**

**Anakin's Point of View**

"Oh, Anakin, you might as well give up." Padme teased as we lounged rather lazily on our way to Naboo.

"I can come up with something." I couldn't help but protest.

Her eyes sparkled with glee. "Not one that is believable. Sasha and my nieces will know you made it up."

"They haven't been that bad." I grumbled.

Padme giggled before she scooted over to me. "Anakin, you can certainly tell a story, with all the voices, but only once it's been written."

I looped an arm around her. "Maybe they'll forget about it."

"Pjoo and Ryoo might have and you can woo them with any other Jedi tale, but Sasha......." Padme laughed now, a rich sound that warmed me completely.

"I'll never hear the end of it will I?"

Still laughing she shook her head. "No, of course not. We'll still be teasing you when you're telling a story to Sasha's children."

"Thanks." I glanced down at her, her eyes dancing. Not being able to help myself, I leaned down, brushing a few loose hairs away. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you." She blushed, making her look young and in love. We stared into each other's eyes before we came together as our lips met softly, but expressing our growing feelings.

"Maybe it's time we talk about this." I told her once our lips parted.

She agreed as she gently pulled herself away from me. She got up and I watched as she poured herself a cup of tea. "Yes, but where do we start? I haven't really done this before, at least not this seriously."

"I know, me too." I paused for a moment, thinking about this a bit more. Since my talk with Obi-Wan, I'd done a lot meditating on it and I'd come to realize Padme and I were met to be, but we'd have to be patient. "Padme, we've been friends for such a long time and somewhere in all of this I started falling in love you."

Padme slowly set her tea cup down, her hands shaking slightly before she sat down next to me again. "I couldn't even tell you when my feelings started changing, but yet when I look at you I see a man whose my friend and someone I'm growing to love."

We gently kissed again before continuing our discussion. "Anakin, is a relationship even possible for you right now?"

"Not really." I honestly told her, not wanting to get things started off wrong. "At least not publicly till I'm knighted. We can continue to be friends, getting to know one another even better while spending time together amongst other people."

She thought on this for a moment. "Isn't that skating around the rules?"

"I guess it is, but Master suggested it."

Padme stared at me for long moments, making me think I just made my first mistake. "You talked to Obi-Wan about us?"

I looked down, staring at my feet, suddenly feeling not so confident. "I needed some advice and since he's married and all, he would be the best person to talk to. He's my master, did you think he wouldn't have seen it?"

"I guess you're right. Meagan's been trying to get me to talk about it too." Padme admitted. "I bet she knew before I did."

"There isn't much that can get by her. Sasha and I have tried." We both shared a laugh before I took her hands into mine. "Master Obi-Wan basically told me that there is nothing more rewarding than being with someone that completes you, but that it's hard and often requires sacrifices. I've seen enough of life and his marriage to Meagan to know that, but I've seen their strong love for each other and I want to share that strength with you."

"Oh Anakin." Padme rapidly blinked the tears from her eyes. "I want that too. I've been so consumed with my work lately that I hadn't realized what I was missing, even when my sister and mom were telling it to me. It wasn't until we started spending all this time together and seeing you with Sasha, that I finally decided I was ready and want that."

I held my breath, not sure I could even remember how to exhale. "Padme, angel, though I think I'll be knighted shortly, it could still be a while down the road."

"It won't matter." She gently placed her hand on my cheek and nothing felt more warm and loving. "I'll wait for you, my handsome Jedi."

I felt my cheeks blush at her compliment, but knew I should bring it up. "Padme, there will be times where I'll be gone on missions, where I can't tell you where I'm going or when I'll be back. It won't be easy being married to a Jedi."

"I know. Meagan and I have been friends long enough to learn that, but I also know if anything is worth something, it's all the more sweeter when you fought for it." She gazed into my eyes before asking. "Let's switch this around. Can you deal with me being a Senator? Right now, I do want to continue fighting for what's right and helping the Senate realize what good it can do for the people."

"Actually if you gave it up without a fight, I'd be surprised. You are so talented and passionate about serving for the good of others, I want you to keep involved." I stopped seeing the pleased look on her face well knowing she wasn't going to like this next part. "However, there will be times, if someone starts coming after you again, I'll step in and take care of it. I couldn't stand by and watch you get hurt, I will protect you."

She watched me for several moments before speaking quietly again. "You can't fight all my battles, but I care all the more for you since you do."

I leaned down kissing her again. "This feels so right, being here with you."

Padme cuddled against me. "Yes, it does. I'm glad we finally talked about all this."

"Me too angel, me too." With that we spent the rest of the trip sitting together in a silence that went beyond words.

* * *

****Meagan's point of view****

"Obi-Wan?" I mumbled sleepily as I felt him tuck me into bed one night, several days after Anakin took Padme back to Naboo. Since then, my husband spent the majority of his time working out strategies with the Masters, organizing the troops and who knows what else.

"It's late Meagan." I felt him take the book I was reading before climbing in bed next to me, sliding his strong arms around me. He leaned down, placing a kiss on my lips. "Go back to sleep."

I fought the warmth stealing across me and I pushed myself up. "Sasha was asking for you again tonight."

He sighed, reaching out to pull me back to him. "We're not sure where and when the first battle will take place, but we have to be ready."

"I know, but can't you at least take a fifteen minute coffee break so you can tuck your daughter into bed?" I nuzzled my face into his neck, hoping to persuade him. "At least try. Please."

Obi-Wan didn't speak for a long moment before answering me. "I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."

I accepted the answer, not really thinking to get anything more. "Thank you."

He nodded as he turned off the light before he turned slightly, pulling my head into the curve of his neck. Cuddling close, I inhaled his deep masculine scent and suddenly desired him to be much closer.

"Obi-Wan?" I ventured into the silence, letting my fingers trace imaginary patterns across his bare chest.

"Mh?" He mumbled, sounding almost asleep.

"You're not too tired are you? Doing all of this training?" I ventured out, hoping I wasn't disturbing him.

He gave me an odd look, but answered it. "No more than training and chasing Anakin around." He raised an eyebrow, still looking at me. "Any reason why you are asking me this?"

I continued to trace patterns, slowly lowering my hands. "No reason. Just wondering."

I felt his muscles jump at my touch as a sly grin slid across his face, getting my implications. "So you want something eh?"

Raising my hand, I slapped him playfully. "Men, only one thing on your mind."

Obi-Wan laughed out right. "Meagan, it was your idea."

I gazed up at him coquettly, blinking my eyes innocently. "It's never my idea."

He laughed again, dropping his head to my neck, his lips making trails across it. "Sure, Meagan, sure."

I giggled, his beard tickling and scratching my neck. "Obi-Wan stop that."

"You're going to get it now woman." Obi-Wan playfully growled before silencing my giggles with a deep kiss.

* * *

"Obi-Wan you're leaving soon, aren't you?" I asked him quietly as he rose very early one morning mere days after Anakin returned from Naboo.

He stopped, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Meagan, it's early go back to sleep."

"You didn't answer my question." I accused him as he stood up before heading toward the refresher.

When he didn't answer, I kept asking. "Obi-Wan, please tell me what's going on?"

He finally stepped out, gazing at me with a sad look in his eyes. "First light tomorrow."

I gasped slightly. "Tomorrow? When were you going to tell me?"

He slowly walked toward me before he gently tucked me back into the bed. "Later today. I didn't want you fretting all day about it."

I blinked away the tears. "Please tell me you'll be home tonight at a decent hour."

"I'll be in for an early dinner and around long enough to put Sasha to bed." He explained as I watched him dress. "I do have to attend a Council meeting tonight, but it shouldn't take too long."

I nodded, glad to at least have some time with him.

He came and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on his boots. "Get some rest." He leaned down, kissing me. "I'll see you tonight."

I kissed him back before he rose, then began tucking the covers around me. Not protesting, I snuggled into them. Without saying a word, he caressed my cheek with a hand before leaving the room.

* * *

The day passed by slowly, with me trying to keep busy, trying to keep my mind off of Obi-Wan's departure.

"Meagan, we're home." Obi-Wan stepped into the foyer with Sasha in his arms.

"Mommy, Daddy's here." Sasha giggled happily.

"I can see that." I couldn't help but smile at the two of them, Sasha obviously very contented to have her Father home. "I'm sure you're hungry after playing all day." I looked up to Obi-Wan. "Dinner's about ready."

"Goodie." Sasha exclaimed, still squirming. "Can we have cake?"

I shook my head, walking up toward the two of them, then leaning over to kiss Sasha's soft cheek. "I'll let you have a cookie only after you eat all of your vegetables."

Sasha made a face, but knew not to whine or complain about it. "Yes Mommy."

I gave Obi-Wan a kiss before turning back to the kitchen.

* * *

****Obi-Wan's Point of View****

We had a pleasant dinner with Sasha regaling us with her day, making me smile, glad that she was enjoying her training and time with the other younglings. So, as Meagan cleaned up the kitchen, I gave Sasha a bath. I might as well as took one myself as her boat races soaked me completely. On the other hand, it was an excellent time to show her how to control water with the Force and the best part about it, is it was still such a game to her, I knew she was absorbing it on some level.

"Come here Sasha." I called as she was about to run out of the refresher with nothing on, her curly hair dripping all over the floor. "Let's get you dried off."

She hesitated only for a moment before letting me wrap the towel around her. Once she was dry, I scooped her up in my arms, making her laugh gleefully. I got her into her night clothes and we spread out on the floor, playing a few quiet games to start winding down. However, I could tell she wasn't getting tired and decided to make a game of chase.

"Daddy." She squealed as she dashed under the rocking chair.

I pretended to come after her as she giggled again before dashing out from under it, making a beeline for the door.

"Mummy." I heard her calling as I slowly followed her. "Daddy's trying to get me."

I couldn't help but laugh as I could make out Meagan's laughter.

"Sasha." I called her, teasing her. "I'll catch you."

"Nuh-uh." She called back as I chased her around the living and dinning areas.

"I would not be to sure of that." I made a grab for her, but squealing again she danced away, dashing back towards the kitchen.

"Mummy help." Sasha hid behind Meagan who was trying to make some tea.

Laughing, Meagan stepped back, setting the pot on the stove letting us play chase around her until she shooed us back to the living room.

Once I could tell Sasha was beginning to tire, I grabbed a leg as she was crawling underneath the dinning room table, playfully pulling her out.

"Daddy." She giggled, squirming as I tickled her and we wrestled a bit as she started to fight back.

Finally swinging her up into my arms, I headed into the living area as Meagan was sitting on the couch, reading and sipping her tea. Meanwhile, Sasha had laid her head on my chest, her small body heaving slightly as she winded down from our games, but I could feel how tired she was getting. "Say goodnight to Mommy."

Meagan looked up, smiling at us as I let Sasha lean down to hug and kiss her. "Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight Mommy." With that I carried Sasha back to her room and sat down in the rocking chair, rocking slightly, trying not to think that I might not be doing this again soon, or at all. The Republic was now at war and the little girl nearly sleeping in my arms was the reason I was doing this, her safety and happiness giving me every desire to protect her, to give her a better future.

I gently kissed the top of her head as she yawned, obviously fighting sleep.

"Daddy?" She asked just as I thought she was about asleep.

"Yes Sasha?" I asked, but kept rocking her.

"Are you and Ule Ani making the bad guys go away?"

My heart twisted within me, knowing even the little ones had heard about the war, that it was already invading our peaceful lives at the Temple. "Yes, honey. We are leaving in the morning."

Her mouth puckered slightly, a tear tracing down her cheek. I rubbed her back in comforting circles, not quite sure how to explain all of this to her. Everything had happened so fast, Meagan and I not even having the time to discuss it, let alone tell our three year old about it.

"It's going to be alright, Sasha. Uncle Anakin and I will look after each other. The bad guys won't be around long." I wasn't sure how long things would go, but I needed to comfort my daughter. "Daddy loves you and will be back soon. Okay?"

"Okay." She seemed to take this at face value, but was still a bit upset about it. "You'll be a good girl for Mommy while I'm gone. Someone needs to help her around here."

Sasha straightened up, taking on the task I was giving her. "I can do that. I like to help Mommy."

I kissed her forehead. "That's my brave little Jedi."

"Can you tell me a story?" Looking into her face, knowing it could a very long time till I got the chance again, I didn't refuse her.

Once the story was over I tucked her into bed. "I love you Sasha, very much and no matter what happens, Daddy will always be with you."

Sasha yawned, tucking her teddy bear close to her. "I love you Daddy."

I kissed her cheek and adjusting the covers one more time, then forcing myself to leave the room.

I quickly told Meagan that Sasha was asleep and that I'd be back soon. With that I left for the Council meeting.

* * *

****Meagan's Point of view****

After Obi-Wan left, I slowly rose from the couch and cleaned up the rest of the tea before heading back to our bedroom. I was betting I would have about an hour before he returned, an hour to get ready. First, I took a nice hot bubble bath, enjoying the warm relaxing water. Letting my body and the ends of my hair dry, I wrapped myself in my robe, leaving the refresher. I pulled out some small candles, setting them around the room and began lighting them. Turning on the holonet, I scanned through it, getting some very soft romantic music to play. Lowering the lights, I stepped back into the refresher, fixing my hair up and put a slight amount of make-up on. Going back into the room, I stood in front of the dresser and pulled open a drawer, digging through it until I pulled out a black negligee. I felt the soft material with my fingers, admiring the mesh that made it see through, expect where dark roses spread across it. I still couldn't decide to wear it or not. A month or so ago, I had found it, intending to wear it for the first time on our fifth wedding anniversary, which was coming up soon. However, tonight would certainly be a good night to wear it and most of the other lingerie I had was getting a bit old.

So, I slipped into the piece and pulled out the outer silk wrap, not wanting Obi-Wan to see it too soon.

"Meagan?" I heard him calling out just as I tied the knot.

I headed out into the hallway, knowing he'd be curious to know why there were no lights on. "The meeting is over?"

He nodded. "Is there a reason why everything's dark?" As I began walking towards him, his eyes began taking me in and his gaze grew warm. "Is that all you are wearing?"

I giggled, shaking my head. "Oh I have a little something else on." At his disappointed look, I added. "Oh, don't worry, I think you'll like it."

He raised an eyebrow as I reached out, tugging on his arm before leading him back into the bedroom.

* * *

"When are you leaving?" I asked quietly sometime later that night.

Obi-Wan's hand traced over my shoulder, his fingers playing with the curls that lay there. "In a few hours."

I lifted my head from his chest, gazing into his eyes. "I'll go see you off."

He shook his head. "No, it's wet and cold. You don't need to be out in it."

I started to protest, but he placed a finger over my lips, silencing me. "Meagan love, let my last memories of you be here, warm, flushed and naked in my arms, not shivering and crying at the base." He kissed me gently. "I want to think of you just as you are now."

I didn't argue, not wanting to start something and wanting him to have something warm and pleasant to remember during a battle.

We talked a bit longer before making love one last time. Afterwards, we cuddled together. I tried to keep awake, but the long night was taking its toll and I feel asleep wrapped in his arms. I only awoke several hours later as Sasha came into the room and discovered Obi-Wan was gone.

"Daddy left?" She asked, tears shining in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so." I reached across the expanse of our bed, pulling her close, glad that Obi-Wan had made sure I'd slipped his shirt on once our love making was done. "He's going to be just fine."

"I miss him." Her tears felt warm on my shirt.

"I know. Mommy misses him too." I tucked her close, not being able to stop my own tears.

* * *

**Obi-Wan's Point of View**

When I arrived at the main clone base on Coruscant, I immediately noticed that everything looked ready to go. I gazed at the flagship I was to start commanding. My own ship. The thought was still completely mind blowing.

"General." Another something I was trying to get used to as one of the clone commanders had approached me with a solute. "All units are loaded and ready to depart."

"Very good." I turned and looked back to the Temple, wondering if Meagan and Sasha were still asleep and how they would do while I was away fighting a war. "Tell the troops we will be leaving shortly. Is my apprentice here yet?"

"Commander Skywalker just reported in and is currently scouting the ship."

I should have known. "Very well."

"Oh and one other thing General, this ship is just out of the yards, yet to be official christened."

"So, we have to name her." Very appropriate. My first command of this size on a virgin ship.

"Yes sir. We thought to leave that up to you."

I stared at the ship, not thinking of its size or the streamline speed it could achieve, but my daughter and the ships she and Anakin were drawing just a few days ago. "Sassy." Sasha said the ships looked sassy, though I think she was trying to say classy, but then began giggling as Anakin teased her being Sassy Sasha.......

The clone blinked repeatedly. "Excuse me sir."

I repeated the name. "In honor of someone very special." And every time I heard it, I would think of Sasha, reminding me what I was fighting for. "We'd best get on board and underway."

"Yes General." With that, we were soon ready to take off, the engines firing and roaring.

Anakin and I stood together on the bridge and I could certainly tell how excited he was to be on this kind of ship and itching to fly it verses watching the clones.

"Don't worry Padawan, you'll get your chance."

"I certainly hope so, not to fly a ship like this."

"Coordinates are set General." I was hailed as we exited the lanes in air space lanes surrounding Coruscant.

"Engage."

"Yes sir." Another solute and within moments we watched as the stars blurred.

After a moment or so, I turned and started to leave the bridge with Anakin quickly tailing me.

"Where are you going? What can we do? Or is all the planning been done?"

"All that we can do at the moment." I told him, calling for the lift.

"Then why don't we go do something? I'm sure there is something we can do, like maybe I'll finally beat you in a spar."

"Maybe." I was sorely tempted to take him up on that, but knew with the little sleep I'd gotten, I wouldn't hold a candle to his rather nervous energy. "But I think what I need now is some sleep. We can spar later."

"Sleep?" He asked me as we stepped into the lift. "What do you want to do that for? It's not the middle of the night you know. Did you not sleep last night?"

Immediately thinking of how many times Meagan and I made love, I probably had quite a goofy smile on my face.

Anakin held up a hand. "Please don't answer that."

The lift came to a stop and I got off. "It's several days to the Knoid system. After I get some rest we can spar. For now, why don't you meditate or do some studying, review our plans again."

"You just don't want me to beat you."

"You can think that if you like Padawan." I told him as I walked down the hall to where our quarters were located and he the other to wherever he decided to go. I pressed in the codes and stepped into the room.

It was quite nice as far a generic quarters go. I guess being a General meant I got a slightly larger living area, not that it mattered, but it was nice to have a little separate sitting area with a desk and chair with my own terminal so I could work in here if I needed to. There wasn't a door but a wall was portioned in a way to separate it from where the bed and a small dresser was. Grabbing the small bag I brought along, I headed there. I sat down on the cot, realizing until this war was over, this small room would be home.

Sighing, I made myself more comfortable. I soon climbed into the bed, staring at the pictures of Meagan and Sasha that I brought along, the only personal items with me. I tugged the blanket up closer, already missing them with a deep ache but felt relieved that they were safe at the Temple, giving me a reason to come back home.

* * *

Drum roll please.......and our quote for the chapter...hoping to make you laugh here......lol.... from the Field of Dreams...don't we love a young Kevin Costner??

"Is this heaven?"

"No, it's Iowa."

* * *

**Little Raven Hawk: **Thank you!! Sometimes finding a good Obi-Wan story can be difficult! We are pleased you found ours...as for the scene between Obi-Wan and Anakin, as well as other parts of the story....of maybe what might have been.....we hope you've enjoyed this chapter!

**Dimonah: **Thanks! We're so glad you're still enjoying our story!! Sasha's been such a thrill to write, especially as she grows and develops more and more into her own person, seeing how much she is her parents' child! Of course there is more of her to come. Enjoy this chapter!

**Azura: **Anakin and Padme do make a cute couple together, especially as they do have a stable relationship. There is some more of them coming soon, we hope you enjoyed this addition to their story!

**Mata: **Finding quotes is so much fun! Sasha can see a movie once and remember a ton of lines! So that certainly comes in handy! LOL! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! We hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Jaina: **We hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ya, Anakin is certainly gone on Padme and she's not too far behind! It's been fun, making a believable story for them!! Thanks again for reading.


	73. Chapter Seventy Three

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. **

**AN: **Hey everyone! This chapter is the first full one dealing with the Clone Wars, though no major battles....that will happen in a couple chapters! We know it's been a while, but we have been outlining some things in the war and such. However, the next chapter or so is nearly written as well, so it shouldn't be too much longer before we post the following chapter!

Thanks again to all our readers and reviewers! We always appreciate hearing from you and that you guys are just as excited as we are about everything that will be happening during the Clone Wars, as sad as that it is. Anyway, we hope you like this instalment and have a Happy Christmas! Enjoy! This is a bit longer than normal!

**Chapter Seventy Three**

****Meagan's Point of View****

"Rumor has it, that the main Separatist forces, led by a mysterious general are gathering near the......" I turned off the news report quickly not wanting to hear it anymore. Reports were trickling in about coming battles and I didn't even want to know, to even think about it. But it was everywhere I turned, discussed in every hallway, all holonet reports, the streets, the shops, everywhere.

Sighing, I shifted through a drawer for my night clothes. I still didn't understand why I even tried to sleep. Before, when Obi-Wan was on missions, I tended not to sleep well, having grown accustomed to his warm body holding me and worrying about his safety. But now, with the war, I tended not to sleep much at all, though sometimes Sasha would crawl into bed with me, her small warm body curling into mine, bringing me much comfort.

Sighing again, I pushed the drawer closed, realizing I had sent my night clothes down to the laundry and had yet to get them back. Opening another drawer, I pulled out one of Obi-Wan's shirts. Bringing it to my face, I drew in a deep breath, his scent still lingering, his deep, very masculine scent clinging to the material, bringing a few tears to my eyes. Slipping off my bath robe, I pulled the shirt over my head. It went halfway to my knees, but having my husband's scent on me helped my rather tense body relax.

Without thinking about much, except that the several days since they had been gone had seemed like an eternity, I completed my bedroom routine. Climbing into bed, his side, I wrapped my arms around the pillow, tugging the covers closer around me, feeling cold without my husband's warmth.

I laid awake, staring at the ceiling, thinking that just in a few short weeks, how much everything had changed around us, even in the peace and quiet of the Jedi Temple. For Sasha's sake, I tried to keep everything normal. By now she was quite used to Obi-Wan and Anakin's travels, but even as I pretended that they would be back soon, I knew she felt the difference, that nothing would ever be the same again, that they may never come back.

"Mommy." Sasha interrupted my thoughts as I didn't even try to get to sleep. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course." I patted the space beside me, knowing I shouldn't, that when my husband did come home on furlough, he wouldn't be pleased about it.

"Story?" She asked once she had climbed up and settled against me. "About you and Daddy?"

"Mmmm.....about Daddy....." I pretended to be in deep thought for long moments before starting the story. "Once upon a time....."

Sasha had fallen asleep just about the time the story ended, but I still lay awake, hoping and praying Obi-Wan and Anakin would be safe, to come home to us.

* * *

It was only a few days later when reports started to trickle through the Temple about some light skirmishes. Since it wasn't from the Council or someplace trustworthy, I didn't put too much stock into it. Though my nerves felt like they were on fire, just waiting, day in and day out.

Luckily the waiting wasn't too long and the first battle exploded and it went out everywhere, even across the holonet. I couldn't bear watching it, knowing my husband and Anakin were right in the thick of things, driving the Separatist from the planet and then the sector. The entire galaxy cheered, the ones for the Republic that is, that we had scored the first victory of the war. Suddenly, as in over night, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi heroes, were household names. After the battle was over, Obi-Wan negotiated a treaty, allowing us to have a permanent base, a close by ally that led into Separatist space and in return, as the fact their planet had been damaged by battle, we would supply them with goods and provide protection. Anakin's fame largely came from the battle itself where his flying capabilities had children all over the galaxy wanting to fly just like him. He had cut the enemy's fleet in half, allowing the rest of Republic's ships to send them scattering.

I knew some of this was exaggerated, but also knew my husband's abilities at negotiations already had him requested quite often and his fame from killing the Sith on Naboo, only made it more so now. All this fame, I knew for certain, wouldn't be appreciated either. Obi-Wan would rather do his job as a Jedi and come home to his family with little or no recognition. Seeing the planet freed or the people defeat an evil, was all he had ever asked for in a reward, Jedi to his very core. Now he was a household name. Oh, the irony of it all, the more he tried to stay away from politics and the press, the more he seemed to be involved.

However, through this all, watching some of the coverage, even though knowing neither of them liked the sudden attention, I felt nothing but relief. They had survived.

Of course with a battle having taken place, quite a major one, I might add, on planet side, left some beings in dire need of assistance. So, Jema, Dede, several others and I spent a couple days, and I mean all day and well into the late hours, finding, sorting, boxing, packaging quite a large number of basic supplies, such as food, water, clothes, medical equipment, blankets and baby bottles.

As I was sealing one box, Jema pulled me aside. "Meagan, I need you to take these supplies to Knoid. You'll be able to take a set of troops with you to help distribute them."

A part of me wanted to stay here and leaving Sasha would hurt, but I also wanted to help people, that being out and about would keep me busy and tired. Tired and busy enough to forget the worry I carried over Obi-Wan leading men in battle. Then maybe, I would get to see Obi-Wan! "When do I leave?"

"The day after tomorrow." She told me. "Enough time for you to be completely briefed and so we can make sure we have enough supplies to send with you."

We went over further details before we headed back to the big bay area where we were currently sorting donated supplies. Sometime around dinner, I headed down and picked up Sasha. We ate dinner as she described her day, that she was cool since her daddy was a big hero. Soon afterwards, I pulled her into my lap and started to explain that mommy was leaving too.

"Why are you going away?" Sasha asked, obviously trying to understand.

"Well, the people of Knoid, innocent people, don't have food or some of their houses were damaged." I saw that she was starting to understand, so I kept going. "Mommy is going to help them, bringing them food and water. It's what we do Sasha, help others who are less fortunate than ourselves. It's the way of the Jedi."

Sasha seemed to digest this for a moment or two. "Where children hurt?"

"I'm afraid so." Of course I didn't go into any details, but was as honest as I could be with her. "Some of them don't have toys now or even much food."

Her eyes went wide. "No toys?"

I cradled her gently. "Yes. Do you understand that I have to help them?"

Sasha nodded. "Are you going to give them any toys?"

I blinked at my daughter. We had thought of every other thing to take, but it took my three year old daughter to remind me that sometimes children needed something more than food, clothes or water. "Yes, we will."

"Can I share mine with them?" Her face was completely serious and sincere. Her little heart knew someone needed her help and she gave it in the only way she knew how too.

I hugged her close, feeling so proud of her. "Of course you can. I'm so proud of you."

"Mummy." She managed a moment later. "You're squishing me."

"I'm sorry." I stood her up, then reached for her hand. "Before bedtime, why don't we go pick out the toys you want me take?"

So we spent the next while with Sasha pulling out the toys she no longer liked or played with. Once we had them in a box, she crawled into my lap. "I miss you."

"I know honey." I rocked her close. "I'm going to miss you too. But you're going to have a lot of fun with Master Yoda and your friends. Aunt Bant will look after you."

She nodded, her tears warming my neck. "It's not the same."

"I know, but everything will be okay." Sasha cried for a few more minutes before she began to grow sleepy.

"Stay with you." She mumbled as I started to tuck her into bed.

Not being able to resist, I carried her into our room and tucked her into bed. "Goodnight, little one. I love you."

"Love you mommy." She clutched her teddy bear close to her as she succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The next day passed by rather quickly with making sure we took toys with us, the debriefing, packing my stuff and Sasha's. But before I knew it, I was leaving. So, after the rather teary goodbye to Sasha, I boarded the transport that took me to the military base not too far from the Temple, the one where Obi-Wan and Anakin must have left from as well.

"My lady?" One of the clones came up to me. "We have the ship loaded and ready to go."

I nodded. "Then let's be off."

We boarded the ship and the men soon settled the ship into hyperspace. Wanting to be alone, I settled into a small room, which I guessed were my quarters and mostly meditated and reviewed what I needed to do. Sure I helped after tragedies of some sort, but nothing on this grand of a scale and I'd never been the one in charge. However, the people of Knoid needed help and I wasn't about to shrink away and I did have a handful of troopers to help me.

We were soon coming in and even as we descended down, I could see the damage. So much destruction, so much devastation. Was it even worth it?

"Orders my lady?" Several of the troopers came up to me.

I took a deep breath, hoping I was making the right choices. "Have we gotten any new reports about the injured?" Previously we had received some numbers and that some had been taken care of, but the battle had completed over a week ago.

"They have taken care of as much of it as they can, but with all the damage they are running out of medical supplies." The commander reported, stating it had come from the troops that had been planet side during the battle and a small contingency remained. "Would you like us to take the meds to....."

"Not yet, but go ahead and make sure it's separated from the rest of the supplies as it will go somewhere else." I paused and thought for a moment before asking. "Is there any center set up for food and water distribution?"

"Two community centers have been turned into such places, but the supplies the troops left as well as other local areas have nearly all been used up." The main commander continued on. "Is that where you want to start?"

I slowly shook my head. "I would like to meet with the leaders first. I know they are already working on helping clean up and such, so I wouldn't want to change what they are doing."

"Very good My Lady." He gave a salute. "Our Commander on planet will be able to make contact and introduce you."

"Thank you sir."

The ship soon landed and I disembarked, the handful of troopers following me. I found it quite eerie, but felt completely safe and glad that I had some extra hands along.

"Commander Cody at your service My Lady." A trooper had met us and saluted me. "The Council told us you were coming."

"Meagan Kenobi." I nodded at him. "Now, what can you tell me about what's happening here?"

Commander Cody gave me a run down, a bit more detailed than what I'd already been told. "Your orders?"

"Well, first I would like to meet with who is in charge of relief efforts. I want to coordinate their work with ours." I told him.

"Yes, we alerted them to your coming and they were quite pleased with the Republic's extremely quick assistance." By now we were walking toward a nearby transport. "They would also like to meet with you."

"Thank you." We settled into the transport and soon took off.

As we drove through the city, I noticed how much damage there was, how all their lives would never be the same again. After a bit we stopped in front of a building that had obviously been turned into their headquarters.

"Ah, Commander Cody, I see the help has arrived." A man with salt and pepper hair, looking aged beyond his years came to greet us as we were climbing up the steps. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"Antwan Djinu this is Meagan Kenobi." Cody turned to me and introduced me to Sir Djinu the city's administrator.

"As in General Obi-Wan Kenobi?" I wasn't too surprised he had asked. After all, he had been here only days before.

"My husband." I admitted before asking. "So you met him?"

"Yes I did." Djinu said, escorting us inside. "I was a part of the team he negotiated with. At first we didn't want this place turned into anything, but he managed to convince us."

I couldn't help but smile. "Yes, he has just a way of doing that."

He was about to make another comment when we were soon greeted by several others. "I'd like you all to meet Meagan Kenobi, General Kenobi's wife and she is here with some much needed supplies." He then in turned introduced me to the others.

We entered a room they must have been using for meetings and sat down around a long table and started getting everything more organized in what needed to be done.

"Now Lady Kenobi...." Someone started to say.

"It's Meagan." It was bad enough the troops were addressing me as my lady, but I didn't want everyone else to.

"But you are General Kenobi's wife are you not?"

"Yes I am, but I'm not titled or anything. Obi-Wan's the one with the title." I tried to assure them, but as I looked at all their faces, them obviously thinking my husband was a hero and perhaps he was, but I knew I would never be able to talk them out of calling me anything else. "Now, I'm sorry, you were about to say....."

After our meeting was over, we went back to the transport and with the troops help we were able to start helping the people.

* * *

So for the next couple days, despite our meetings, everything was a mass of organized confusion. People were everywhere. Sometimes I didn't know who was helping and who was receiving as the many who came often ended up helping us or taking things to their neighbors. I didn't get much sleep or even a moment to myself, but I preferred it that way, and I finally felt like I was doing something again, something that would make the war a bit more bearable. Plus I worked hard enough to where I didn't have to think about my husband and what he could be doing. Though it didn't help when young boys, once they heard I was General Kenobi's wife, usually started asking me questions about him or even a few wanted his autograph. Their mothers often apologized for it, but it seemed to help them deal with things, so I often told them quick heroic stories that would give them hope in so much destruction and devastation.

Of course, much to my delight, Sasha's ideas about bringing toys was quite useful and very much appreciated.

"Hello there." One afternoon I knelt down to a little girl not too much older than Sasha. "And what's your name?"

She mumbled an answer so I couldn't quite understand it while she still clung to her older brother, who was only a couple years older, as their mother got what they needed

"How old are you?" I asked her as the two stared at me as the little girl with her free hand started sucking on her thumb.

She didn't answer and neither did he, so I tried another tactic and reached over to where I kept a good size box of toys always in my reach. "How about a toy then?"

The two suddenly didn't look quite as shy and slightly peered into the box.

I began shifting through it and began describing what I had, what I thought they might like as they began to watch with more and more interest and several others in the area began to creep close as well.

I finally won a reaction as I pulled out a stuffed animal that sang a tune when you touched its arm. Her face lit up in a bright smile as her thumb came out of her mouth as she reached for the toy. I glanced up to the mother and by the tears in her eyes, I knew this was the first time this little girl had smiled in weeks.

"Thank you." She managed as she watched her son pick out his toy as several others began shifting through the box. "I didn't think toys would be high on the list."

"Actually they weren't." I glanced down at the kids before reaching for another box they could look through. "It was my daughter's idea to bring them. She seemed to know they would need them."

The woman blinked away the tears again as she gathered her children. I was about to tell her goodbye when she reached out and hugged me, her voice nearly a whisper. "Thank you my lady, you're an angel of mercy."

Tears stung in my eyes. I didn't think I deserved it, but all I could whisper, knowing she needed this, that these people did need a hero, needed to see goodness and hope. "You're welcome."

After another long moment she pulled away and she and the little ones left. After waving goodbye, I turned slightly and wiped the tears.

* * *

"Cody, if you could load up a large transport for me." I said as I entered one of the help centers one morning. "I need to take some basics up into the mountains. Djinu said they haven't gotten near enough supplies."

Cody just stared at me for a moment before protesting. "Lady Kenobi, you can't do that."

I stopped short, setting my bag down. "Excuse me?"

"It's dangerous my lady." Cody seemed very firm in his stance. "There could be wild animals or lone droids for starters."

"Cody, thank you for your concern." I told him, glancing around the big room, wondering how long it would take me to pack everything I would need. "I'll be fine. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

Cody shifted from one foot to another, growing nervous about something. "Um...I'm sorry Lady Kenobi, but I'm under instructions not to let you wander off by yourself."

"Well, Cody, I'm overriding that." I briefly wondered who had given him that order, but these people were nearly starving. "Those people need help and it's easier for me to go since the others need to stay here and run things. I'm the most logical one to go."

"My Lady, that does make sense, but these orders came from General Kenobi and that order I can't disobey."

That damn over protective husband! Well, we were just going to see about that. "How about if I took some troops with me? That way, you are not disobeying orders and those people get supplies. Then, if Obi-Wan still bursts a blood vessel, I'll handle him."

Cody still looked slightly unsure, but he could see that my mind was made up. "I'll put a team together and get your transport loaded."

"Thank you Cody." I smiled. "I'm going to find Djinu and tell him that I'll be gone today. Anything I need to know, you can brief me later."

"Yes Lady Kenobi." Cody turned away and started calling the others. I watched him go for a moment, glad that he was here, even if I was getting rather annoyed at being called Lady Kenobi or my lady all the time.

* * *

Leaving turned out to be a bit quicker than I thought, mere days after the two I spent in the mountains, but most everyone was situated with basic survival needs for the moment and my presence was really no longer needed. And as troops came and went on the base, they would be bringing refills as the needs arouse especially as we had set everything up. Of course the long haul was the rebuilding of their communities, but one of the best parts of the agreement that Obi-Wan negotiated was that a certain amount of troops would help with the rebuilding on certain times for a certain length of time, which would greatly speed along the process. So I wasn't too surprised when Cody told me that he received orders from the Council that when the next small unit came in, we were to leave, reporting to the Sassy.

"That includes me?" I asked, wondering why I wasn't just sent back home until some other planet needed aide or evacuation.

"Yes ma'am." Cody didn't know much more than that. "Once onboard the Sassy, I'm sure General Kenobi will have further orders."

"The Sassy is under Obi-Wan's command?" I stopped boxing up some left over supplies as my heart nearly stopped.

Cody smiled, nodded his answer, before moving on. "Now which items do we need to take with us?"

We spent a few minutes going over the details of leaving before I went to start my goodbyes to the towns people.

So it seemed like in no time at all, I was climbing up into a small carrier to take me to the Sassy, the ship and command that had fallen to Obi-Wan and according to Cody I should be seeing him shortly. I could almost barely believe it! So soon into the war and I would be able to see my husband!! My attention was stolen as we flew up into the huge cargo bay of the largest cruiser I'd ever seen. My mouth nearly dropped open. I'd never seen a ship so large, not even the ones that took us home after the Battle of Geonosis.

"Lady Kenobi?" Commander Cody had approached me, interrupting my thoughts. "What should I do with the extra supplies?"

I stood there for a moment, suddenly unsure of myself. "Um....I guess find a corner somewhere where they won't be in the way. I'm sure I'll need them again and I will need to sort and reorganize them, so make sure I can reach them." As Knoid had everything they currently needed, I was ordered to take some things with me as the troops would resupply things and just in case I needed them somewhere else as well.

"Very well." Cody agreed and then went back to commanding the troopers that were with us.

Once the ship was docked, I walked down the gangplank, the clones doing whatever they were doing and I didn't worry about a thing, not even my bags. After the last week or so, I just wanted a shower and a bed. I was about halfway down the ramp when my eyes caught sight of Obi-Wan, looking over one of the terminals not to far away. My heart began to race. He must have sensed me because he turned, smiled and then took half of a step towards me. That was all it took. Not even caring the bay was nearly full with men, I ran the rest of the way down, literally throwing myself into his arms.

He pulled me close and I took in his much missed scent, the feel of his bearded cheek tickling mine, the iron strength in the arm that was holding me but the gentleness of his roughened fingers feeling their way through my hair. I could feel the pounding of his heart against my own as I felt him breath my name.

I struggled to control my emotions, feeling the tears slip past my control. "I've missed you."

"Me too love." He held me for another long moment before slowing pulling away, but was soon tucking me into his side as Commander Cody reported in. I only halfway paid attention, just glad that his arm was firmly around me. Though I was brought back in as Obi-Wan thanked him for keeping me safe.

"Your welcome sir." Cody saluted us. "It was my pleasure Lady Kenobi."

"Finish unloading and let your men get some rest." Obi-Wan finished up, making sure my things got to my quarters. Once Cody left, Obi-Wan looked down at me. "Lady Kenobi?"

I just shrugged as he began to lead me from the bay. "When the town heard I was your wife, they started calling me that. I tried to explain that I'm not titled, but they did it anyway. Apparently the troops caught onto it and it's stuck I'm afraid."

Obi-Wan just shook his head, amusement showing in his eyes. "Well then, Lady Kenobi, shall we go then?"

"Alright, General Kenobi." I clung onto his arm as we started down the hallways of the ship. "Lead the way."

We silently walked along the corridors until Obi-Wan stopped and turned to me. "Are you up...." His voice trailed off and he just watched me for long moments. "Why don't I take you to the quarters so you can clean up and get some rest?"

I nodded, relieved I didn't have to spend time on a long tour when what I really wanted was a nap. "Though I would like to see Anakin. Is he alright?"

"He's fine." Obi-Wan assured me as we started down another hallway. "He's on the bridge. It's nearly on the way anyway."

As we walked I was quite overwhelmed by this huge ship and especially as the clones were addressing him as General.

"This is the bridge." Obi-Wan said as the lift opened and we stepped out, my mouth nearly hanging open at the sheer size and efficiency of it all.

"Meagan." Anakin ran over, giddy as a school boy, picking me up and swinging me around.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Anakin, put me down."

"What do you think of her?" He asked, once my feet were on the ground again.

I could only imagine of how much fun he's had flying this ship, despite the fact it was in a war. "Quite impressive and I've only seen a part of it."

Anakin started talking about it, but Obi-Wan quickly stepped in. "I'm going to take her back to her quarters so she can get some rest. I'll be back shortly. Can you not cause any trouble between now and then?"

Anakin pretended to pout as I laughed, giving him another hug before we left again. So, after going down the lift several floors, walking across the ship, going back up a few floors, we finally stopped at a door.

"Please tell me you have a map. I just know I'm going to get lost."

Obi-Wan tried not to laugh. "You'll be fine."

Shaking my head, I didn't have the energy to argue, but watched as he entered a code. I smiled, knowing I could at least remember that particular code....our wedding date. The door soon slid open and he ushered me in, and I immediately sensed his presence. This was his quarters and if he was here, this place would be home. The door slid shut behind us as I looked around. It was small, but I wouldn't complain about it if I was sleeping in his arms.

"Cody or one of his men should have your bags brought in shortly. If something needs to be cleaned, just put it through here." Obi-Wan pointed toward the laundry shoot and was starting to explain something else when I realized that we were completely alone.

Taking a few steps, not caring I was interrupting, I stepped up close, standing right in front of him. He stopped mid sentence, giving me an inquisitive look as I reached up, tugging him down for a kiss. It only took him a second or two before his arms pulled me flush against him, his lips moving against mine in a deep passion.

Finally, only the fact my lungs desperately needed air, made me pull my mouth away from his. Both of us gasping we continued to hold each other close, one hand firmly around me, the other in my hair, my arms wrapped around his neck.

After sharing several more kisses, Obi-Wan finally pulled completely away. "I should let you get cleaned up and I need to report back to the bridge."

I nodded, more than ready to relax.

"I'll come get you for the evening meal." He paused, his eyes twinkling. "Unless you can find the mess hall."

"Obi-Wan you'd better come and get me or you'll be on the floor tonight." I threatened, but he knew after being separated for a while, it wouldn't last five minutes.

"Very well Lady Kenobi." After one last kiss and a wink, he left the room and I headed into the refresher.

The shower was quite nice and my hair felt actually clean. I was beginning to dress when my bags were dropped by. Realizing nearly everything needed to be cleaned, I dumped the majority of it down the shoot and then slipped into one of Obi-Wan's shirts. Climbing into the bed, I was out nearly the second my head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Meagan." I heard someone calling my name what seemed like minutes later. "Meagan, wake up."

Not wanting to wake up, I buried myself into the covers, ignoring the voice.

"Meagan, you'll be up all night." The voice of logic kept penetrating my dreams, but I buried myself even deeper into the bed.

"You've been asleep for several hours." Now there was a hand on my shoulder, shaking me before he started to pull the covers back. "It's nearly dinner time."

I blinked as this slowly sank in as Obi-Wan began stroking my hair and face.

Several minutes later, I yawned and slowly stretched my muscles. "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"Some dinner will do you good." He said, still sitting on the edge of the bed. "Come on. Anakin is waiting for us."

I yawned again, finally sitting up. "Well, he can just wait then. I need to get ready, my hair is an absolute mess and who knows....."

His eyes softened as he reached out, touching my face, quieting my thoughts. "You're beautiful."

I didn't argue, only throughly enjoying the long slow kiss we shared. Once he pulled away, I heaved myself from the bed.

"I'll be as quick as I can." I promised, pulling out something I could wear until the rest of my clothes were cleaned.

"Is that my shirt?" I heard him tease as I began to dress.

I nodded, throwing it onto the one chair that was in the room. "Mine were dirty."

"Do I wear your clothes?" His tone was heavily tinted with sarcasm.

"Honey, if you could wear my clothes, I think I would kill myself." I grabbed my brush and stepped into the small refresher, Obi-Wan's laughter following me.

It took me several more minutes to wash my face and do something with the mass of tangles that was my hair. But finally, Obi-Wan and I left the room, my arm tucked into his. We had a nice dinner with Anakin, catching up on how things were going in the Temple, how Sasha was doing. After that, Anakin went back to his quarters, catching up on some of his studies, while Obi-Wan gave me a complete tour of the ship. (And I still think I'm going to need a map!) Once that was done, we headed back to our quarters where he showed me how to use the small terminal or as I called it a laptop so I could do any work while on board and send it back to Jema at the Temple.

Obi-Wan eventually went to do final rounds and make sure everyone reported for the night duty shift. I however, started unpacking my things. I didn't have much but some of the toiletries I brought along, I managed to squeeze into a small shelf in the refresher, next to Obi-Wan's straight edge razor.

After that I pulled out my datapad and started shifting through it, making a list of things I needed to start working on tomorrow and organizing it all. Finally, knowing I had completed everything that I could do without keeping myself up all night, I set the datapad down and laid my head back. I wondered where I was going to go next and how long I would be stationed with Obi-Wan.

Sometime, knowing Obi-Wan could be a while I got ready for bed and climbed in, scooting over to the far side so he wouldn't have to crawl over me. It was a bit smaller than our bed at home, but it would be nice to be cozied up next to him, especially since I always got cold when sleeping on ships. I was already asleep when Obi-Wan came and climbed up next to me, his arms coming around me. Only coming somewhat awake, I turned in his arms, our bodies automatically wrapping around each other. Feeling so safe, loved and protected I slept deeply, better than I had in a long time.

* * *

Now for your favorite part: The Quote: From one of the best Christmas movies of all time: White Christmas:

"Miss Emma I'll make my own decisions. I got along very well in the army without you."

"It took 15,000 men to take my place." Don't we love that house keeper!!! LOL!!

* * *

Dimonah Tralon: Luke isn't quite in the story yet, but he might be making his appearance by the end! LOL!! Of course that was his rank in the originals! Anyway, thank you for noticing we add just the right amount of fluff. So many stories put too much in and it doesn't add to the story and it can be disgusting, but on the other hand, we do like showing some as there is still passion in their marriage. (And if I had a husband like Obi-Wan, I'd be all over him too!! LOL) Thanks again. We hope you've enjoyed this latest chapter.

Jedi Angel: It's sometimes so hard to find an Obi-Wan story where he isn't missing being a husband and a father because of the blasted Jedi code, so we decided to write our own rules!! Sasha of course, is a lot of fun to write where she keeps her calm, serene Jedi Master father completely on his toes! As for Anakin and Padme....in canon, it was so fast and so crazy, we decided, despite the war to give it a bit more. (Though the Clone Wars tv show isn't doing too bad of a job filling in the holes.) Thanks again!

Azura: We are so pleased you are still reading and enjoying our story!

JainaZekk: Thanks! We hope you enjoy our version of the Clone Wars! Have a blessed Thanksgiving.

Mata-Nuix: That was funny!! We just joined Netflicks and might just have to get that one sometime. We hope you liked this chapter!

Curtis: We are pleased you've found and read all of our stories! That's quite a lot of reading!! Thanks for heads up about grammar, we'll keep our eyes more open. Though, we should let you know Sasha does call Anakin, unle Ani, first off she couldn't say the word right and then cause she wanted to! But thanks again for pointing it out! We hope you've enjoyed this chapter and will keep reading!

Sky bug: We are glad that you're friend got you started on these stories and that you've enjoyed them. We hope you continue to read and enjoy them. Thanks for letting us know. Kodus to Lartamomosgirl for the referral!!


	74. Chapter Seventy Four

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. **

**AN: **Hey everyone! Here is the next instalment of the Clone Wars. There will be a battle in this chapter, but maybe not in the way you think! Having Meagan aboard the Sassy might prove to be quite a challenge for Obi-Wan. It's been interesting and fun to see how the war will change their relationship but yet some things stay the same and how much they are still in love.

Thanks again to all our readers and reviewers! We always appreciate hearing from you and that you guys are just as excited as we are about everything that will be happening during the Clone Wars, as sad as that it is. Anyway, we hope you like this instalment and had a Happy Christmas! Enjoy!

**Chapter Seventy Four**

****Meagan's Point of View****

I awoke very early the next morning, thinking my first night on the Sassy I would sleep longer, but I had become quite cold and was even shivering. Naturally, I began to move closer to where Obi-Wan was, but found a slightly warm spot where his body should have been. Pulling the covers closer, I frowned. He'd always been an early riser, but this was even early for him. Still shivering, I poked my head slowly out of the covers, wondering where the air control was and if I would be able to adjust it. Though thinking it would be easier to find an extra blanket, I quickly climbed out of the bed and started rummaging through the dresser drawers.

"Meagan what are you doing?" Obi-Wan's voice came from the corner, where he sat meditating.

"Is there another blanket, I'm freezing?" I pushed the last drawer closed rather forcefully before rubbing my arms.

"Not in here." He didn't stir from his position nor open his eyes. "I'll find one before tonight."

"That's quite helpful." I literally jumped back into bed burying myself back into the blankets. After several more minutes when I was still shaking, I couldn't help but rely on my husband. "Obi-Wan, it's early, I'm cold, come back to bed."

He didn't answer for long moments and I was about to call him again when I felt the bed dip slightly as he slid back underneath the covers.

"How do you sleep on a ship when I'm not with you?"

"Lots of blankets." I said as I curled my body into his, his warmth slowly seeping into me. "Or I flirt with the pilot enough where he'll leave the air at least five to ten degrees warmer."

"You know Meagan, on the other hand, I don't think I want to know." His arms were tight around me, wrapping me in a cocoon of warmth. "Feeling better?"

I only nodded, nuzzling my face into his neck, treasuring the feel of being back in his arms.

"Ah Meagan, I've missed holding you." Obi-Wan spoke into the silence only moments later. "I was so pleased when the Council had you join Anakin and I instead of going back home."

"Really?" I was quite intrigued with that, especially with the war and all.

"Either Master Yoda was feeling a bit sentimental or they figured you would get in less trouble if I could keep an eye on you." I couldn't quite tell how serious he was being with those eyes of his twinkling with amusement. "Like you have ever listened to me."

"Only when it suits me." Both of us enjoyed a nice laugh together, almost forgetting we were on a war ship and not in our own bed at home.

"I've noticed." He said rather dryly, like he knew I'd gotten around his orders.

But I decided to play along and gave him a questioning look. "Have you?"

"Yes. Cody informed me of your extra trip on Knoid. I don't appreciate you changing my orders."

"I didn't change or disobey your orders." I informed him, not quite sure if I was in trouble or not. "You said not to go wander by myself and I didn't. I took several troopers with me. Besides they needed my help."

"Meagan......" He stared at me for long moments before shaking his head. "I know you want to help as many people as you can, but I gave my orders to keep you safe."

Oh, how I wanted to argue, that I could take care of myself, but didn't want to start something. He was thinking of me after all.

"Meagan, promise me." Obi-Wan's arms were still tight around me as he leaned down, his voice low in my ear. "Promise me you'll stay safe."

"I promise." I cuddled even closer against him as we fell silent, just enjoying holding each other.

I was about to fall back asleep when Obi-Wan turned onto his back, pulling me along with him, speaking again. "How is Sasha doing, really doing?"

I sighed, telling him about her donating her toys to the needy children. "Though, she was crying when I left her with Bant. She knows this is more serious than normal jedi stuff, but I've tried to keep everything normal for her."

He didn't speak for a long moment. "Once she gets settled into staying at the creche, she'll be fine. I'm so proud of her for responding the way she did though." I was too for that matter and could only hope she was adjusting alright as Obi-Wan continued. "Knowing you and Sasha are at home, waiting for me, were the thoughts that always kept me going, that every night, I stare at your pictures, wishing I was home with you."

I blinked away the tears, reaching up to kiss him. "I've missed you so much. I almost didn't want to leave the Temple and Sasha, but I knew there was a breath of a chance I would see you again."

With that, we didn't speak for some time, our lips doing must of it for us. But as our desires began to grow, Obi-Wan started to pull away. "Meagan, we shouldn't."

"It's not a crime for you to make love to me. You're not on duty to later this morning."

"Meagan, there is no one that outranks me on this ship. Technically I am on duty. If there's a problem, they call me."

"Obi-Wan, we're in hyperspace, there's not a lot that can happen." I reached over and switched his comlink to audio only. "If someone does call, they can't see us."

I could see he was beginning to weaken and I pressed my body closer to his. He growled underneath his breath as I kissed his neck, right in the spot where it always drove him crazy.

"Obi-Wan, I love you." I whispered to him. "So very much."

He only growled again, with him returning my attentions.

* * *

Several hours later, I slowly stretched out, my body still nearly humming. Still warm in the covers, I smiled thinking how wonderful it was to be with Obi-Wan again, even in this situation. He, of course, had left a bit ago, saying he needed to report in, tucking me back into bed. Still tired from the last few days and our rather vigorous love making, I easily fell back asleep, even before he had left the room.

I laid in bed for several more minutes before realizing that I, at some point, needed to work on reports and sorting and organizing of the items I had left over. I pulled myself from the bed and quickly changed. Obi-Wan had left instructions on how to get back to the mess hall. Following them, I found it easily and had a nice breakfast. After eating, I made my way back to the cargo bay. Of course, it did take me twice as long and after getting help a couple times, I got there.

Pulling out my datapad, I started to dig in the boxes, determined to get everything organized for the next group who would need things. Of course, after disrupting a wide variety of supplies on Knoid I spent several hours organizing and making an inventory of things I would need. I took a break for lunch before going back to our quarters. I was working on my reports when Obi-Wan came in.

"Can this wait?" Obi-Wan asked me, kissing my cheek. "Just for a little bit."

"Jema doesn't need this tonight or anything." I mentioned, quite curious to what he was needing. "What's going on?"

"Well, with the war, I think it's time to brush up your defenses. We can use the practice gyms."

Seeing the determination in his eyes, I knew there was no arguing. "Let me get into something I can work out in."

He nodded and let me change before we headed toward the gym. Then Obi-Wan and I spent the next couple hours working on my defenses, refreshing my memory on how to shoot, how to fight the droids and such. When we were taking a break, one of the men came in.

"General Kenobi?" One of the clones came up to us, giving my husband a salute. "I have your order here for you."

Obi-Wan took the box from him. "Thank you. You may go."

"Your welcome sir." With that he turned and left, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Your order?" I asked him, leaning closer in as he opened the box.

Obi-Wan nodded, pulling out a good size dagger, examining it closely. "They made them very well."

"You had them made?" I asked, wondering where this was going. "Whatever for?"

Obi-Wan held out the silver handle. "For you."

I glanced down at the weapon, then back to my husband, then back to it. I didn't carry a blaster or any other type of weapon unless it was absolutely necessary, though I certainly knew how to use them. "You know how I feel about being armed."

"Meagan, we are at war." His voice was quite firm.

"I'm not about to go into the places that have been devastated by a battle or being controlled by the Separatist armed."

"I know." His eyes softened slightly, but his voice hadn't. "However, this I had made to put into your boots, a smaller one to fit inside your clothes or even one to put into your hair. They can be well hid, but you'll have something to defend yourself with."

I looked at the dagger again, certainly a well made piece, but still didn't feel comfortable with it. "I've never really used those before."

"Which is why I had them brought in here. So I can teach you how to use it properly."

"I don't like this."

"I know you don't, but you don't have a choice." I stared back at him, not believing this. "Megan, if you don't do this for yourself, do it for me. If you're out there somewhere with only a few of my men for protection, I'll sleep better, knowing you can protect yourself a bit better."

I sighed, finally giving in. "Alright, I'll wear a couple of them."

"Thank you." He held it towards me again, letting me look it over, then showing me how to slip them in my clothes, effectively hiding them, but had easy access.

"Come here." He led me over to where the targets where positioned in a corner of the room. "I want you to try to hit the red circle."

I eyed the target, then glanced down at the weapon, feeling like a fish out of water. "Okay."

"Aim it as you would anything else." He instructed me and helped positioned my arm and body.

"Okay, try it." And I did so, hitting the blue circle, the one outside the red one. "Not bad for the first try."

By the time I got done, my arms were past sore.

"You did well." He assured me as I leaned back against him.

"You're so giving me a massage after dinner." I grumbled. "You made me do this."

"Only for your safety." Obi-Wan patted my shoulders, his hands strong but gentle. "Why don't we go clean up and get something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me." I glanced around, hoping there was a locker room where I could at least......

"Meagan, there is more than one gym and any number of the men could be using them, but with one set of showers." Obi-Wan started to lead me from the room.

He didn't even have to continue. "I think I can wait."

"Good, because I wouldn't let you anyway."

Laughing, we made our way back to our quarters.

* * *

The days passed by quickly as the Sassy patrolled the skies, the troops doing drills and kept the ships in shape. More than once I sat in one of the training gyms, watching the boys train or Anakin and Obi-Wan sparing. The troops thought they were about to kill each other, but I just laughed, saying they were just playing around! The short quiet was soon broken up by the news that the Separatist were trying to enter back into the sector. So, Obi-Wan and Anakin took the fighters out while the rest stayed on high alert. Of course, my orders were to stay on the Sassy.

"Meagan, we'll be back soon." Obi-Wan was holding me close as the troops were loading into their ships.

"I know." I clung close to him, hoping he was right, that he would be back soon. "Be safe."

"The Force will be with us." Obi-Wan pulled back before tugging me into a small corner where no one would see us. "I love you my lady."

"I love you too." I couldn't help but giggle at him as he kissed my cheek. Wrapping my arms around his neck I tugged his head down. "I think, Kenobi, you can do much better than that." With that, I gave him one hell of a kiss.

After our lips parted, we held each other close for long moments. Even if this battle was a short one, I still took in his familiar scent, the feel of his beard tickling and scratching my face, the beat of his heart against mine. It wasn't until we heard Anakin calling for him that we stepped away from each other, rejoining the rest of the world.

"We are all loaded and ready to go Master." Anakin informed Obi-Wan.

"Alright, we'd better be off then." Obi-Wan said, squeezing my hand before letting it go.

Anakin came up and gave me a hug. As he did so, as if reading my thoughts, he whispered. "Don't worry Meagan, I'll bring him back to you."

"You better be safe too." I nearly scolded him, but it was the only way to keep the sudden tears at bay, though I was filled with relief. If anyone could keep my husband safe in the air, it would be Anakin. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He let me go and grinned boyishly. "Well this is where the fun begins."

Obi-Wan nearly rolled his eyes. "Get on board."

"Yes Master." With a wink toward me, he headed off to his ship.

"It'll be okay." Obi-Wan assured me as he gave me another quick kiss, but his hand lingered slightly on my face before he turned to go. "Goodbye my love."

"Bye." I knew if I spoke more I would cry and I didn't want him to remember me in tears.

With that he turned and climbed aboard the ship. Within moments, the bay opened and they were gone. Sighing, I watched until I could see them no more. Finally I turned and headed back to my quarters.

I tried to occupy my mind by reworking some distribution protocols that Jema had sent me to look over. However, my mind kept wandering to where Obi-Wan was going. I could feel it trickling through our bond, the stress and tension of a coming battle. Closing up my mind to him, I went back to my work, but only for a few minutes. I wasn't feeling much from him but just knowing he was in harms way and there was nothing I could do, made my stomach clinch. How would I ever survive this war?

Finally, not able to tear my thoughts away from the coming battle, I left our quarters and headed to the bridge.

"My lady?" Cody questioned as I walked across it.

"Have they engaged yet?" I asked, my voice surprisingly not shaking.

"Not yet, but I'm sure they will shortly." Cody stopped his report before sighing slightly. "Maybe you shouldn't be here."

I shook my head as the com units began crackling. "No I need to know what's going on."

"Very well." He obviously thought it was a bad idea but didn't question it as Obi-Wan's voice came over the static frequency.

"Commander Cody, do you copy?"

"Yes General Kenobi we read you."

"Okay, men let's get to work." Obi-Wan's voice was clear and sure. "There are a couple dozen enemy vessels. We are picking up a sensory of one carrier, hanging further back. Cody stay there until further notice. We should be able to handle it, but stand on guard. I might need backup at a moment's notice."

"Yes sir." Cody answered before nodding toward another trooper. "We'll be ready for anything."

"Good." Obi-Wan continued to tell Anakin and the men to form up, but I paid little attention as Cody began dividing the troops remaining, readying them for battle.

As the fighters engaged the Separatist in battle, I tried to stand still but as I heard the men shooting and covering for each other, I began to pace slightly. Obi-Wan's voice never panicked, never faltered, though some of the men didn't quite have the calmness Obi-Wan was known for.

"Cut to the right Master." Anakin's voice came over the clatter. "I've got a clear shot."

"Make it quick Padawan." His voice was calm as always, but yet I felt something underneath it.

Bitting on my nails, there was a moment of silence before I heard the joking in Anakin's tone. "That's five to your two Master."

"Anakin." There was a slight edge to his voice, one I knew when Obi-Wan was starting to lose patience. "Stop counting. This isn't a game."

"Yes Master." His voice was back to serious but I knew he would make a comeback. "You're still going to owe me dinner at Dex's."

There was the sound of shots fired and the distinctive sound of an explosion before Obi-Wan cut back in. "I wouldn't be to sure of that Anakin."

As the battle continued on, it seemed to drag to me, but I'm sure it wasn't as long as I could have sworn it was. The men continued to fend off the other fighters and the little I could tell we hadn't lost too many men. Cody seemed sure that things were going fine and I detected very little panic or concern. Though knowing my husband was directly in harms way, it gave me only a little comfort.

I continued to pace back and forth until Anakin called out. "Master they are retreating."

My heart leaped. The battle was over? But Obi-Wan was much more cautious. "Let's see what they do. Cody bring the Sassy about and start toward us but nothing in a show of aggression."

Cody nodded toward the men controlling the Sassy and we were soon slowly moving toward the battle.

"Easy men, they maybe leaving or regrouping." Obi-Wan said a moment or so later. "Cody are you picking up any other ships?"

Cody, who seemed to have anticipated my husband's question, already had the answer. "No sir. Only the one and they are not showing they are armed and ready."

"Good." Obi-Wan seemed happy with it, but Anakin certainly was ready for more.

"Are we not follow them?"

"Not yet."

The silence over the next few minutes had my nerves more on fire than the sounds of a battle. Bitting on my nails, nearly to the point where they would bled, I waited and waited. What seemed like an eternity finally ended and the enemies fighters loaded into the larger cruiser. It quickly turned and left, vanishing into space.

"Cody?" Obi-Wan immediately called. "I'm not getting a reading from it. Can you tell?"

"There was no cloaking device and it's completely off our scopes and sensors, gone into hyperspace no doubt."

"Last known point of heading?"

There was a moment of silence as Cody pulled up something on a terminal. "My best guess is that they are regrouping on Saxton, the closet known base, which is several light years away. We are safe for now."

"Very well." Obi-Wan said a few moments later. "Keep an eye out in case something comes back. Let's get back to the Sassy."

I leaned back against a wall in utter relief. They were safe and would be back shortly. Wanting to greet them, I raced down to the cargo bay. I arrived there, of course, much to early. I sat down on a crate, but found I had entirely too much anxious energy and started to pace around. The troops working in there I'm sure thought I was crazy as I went up and down and round and round. I didn't think I could relax until I saw that Obi-Wan was truly alright.

However, not too much later, the cargo bay doors began to open. I stood back, well out of the way, still watching as the ships flew back in and started to land. Other troops began pushing up the ladders on the units so the troops could start to climb out. I didn't have to wait for long to wonder where my men were as they both hopped to the ground in one smooth motion. Not even caring, I took off, squirting my way between the cheering men, ships and droids. All I saw was my very much alive husband. Finally, quickly turning around the nose of a ship, I literally threw myself at Obi-Wan....well maybe a flying leap would be more accurate. For once in his life, he didn't anticipate me, his balance staggered. I thought for one dizzying second we would tumble to the ground in a mass of body and limbs, but he caught his balance, still holding me close.

"Meagan....." I wasn't sure where he was going with that, but I didn't give him a chance to finish it, not even caring Anakin was right there and men were everywhere, after hearing a battle, I couldn't wait, and kissed him throughly.

I could feel, just for a moment, Obi-Wan's shock, but it quickly vanished as he kissed me back. After another moment or so, Obi-Wan set me down on my feet, drawing away, but tucked me underneath his arm.

"I'm glad you're safe." I told him as we slowly walked through the cargo bay. "I was so scared."

"Meagan, you shouldn't be listening to that." Obi-Wan said as we came up to where the rest of the troops were gathered. "Good work men. Get some rest and regroup. I'm going to find out where our next assignment is."

"Yes sir." They saluted him and headed off in twos and threes.

Meanwhile, Anakin, Obi-Wan and I lingered for a few minutes before following after them.

"Do I get a kiss?" Anakin teased.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as I couldn't help but laugh. "Didn't I give you an order?"

"You gave the troops an order." Anakin informed us, grinning a bit. "Not me."

"Get out of here Padawan." Obi-Wan's voice was gruff but the amusement in his eyes gave him away. "I have to report to the Council. I'll find you when we have our orders."

"Yes Master, but I still didn't get a kiss."

Laughing, I stepped away from Obi-Wan giving him a smacking kiss on the cheek.

Anakin gave me a hug before he hopped on a lift, leaving Obi-Wan and I alone.

"I'll catch up with you later." He told me, pressing another lift button. "Go back to our quarters and get some rest."

I stubbornly shook my head. "I'm going with you."

Obi-Wan knew there was no arguing and didn't say a word as I followed him onto the lift that eventually took us to the bridge.

* * *

We settled into a small room, off the main bridge, Obi-Wan's "office" no doubt. I looked around as he sat behind the desk, bringing up the small comm unit there. It took him a few minutes, but he soon made contact with the Temple where I could see and hear Masters Yoda and Windu, discussing the battle and such.

"Our intelligence reports the Separatist built a base on Carmel, not far from your location and have since abandoned it, moving it to Saxton." Master Windu was explaining. "Take your men and make sure they didn't leave anything behind, any clue to this new general Dooku has referred to. We need to find what we are up against."

I listened as they gave Obi-Wan a brief sketch of the planet and that they would send the things we would need for working on planet side such as tents and terrain vehicles. This certainly sounded quite adventurous.

"Oh, and Meagan, go with them. The people of Carmel were probably not treated very well and could use some assistance. Do you still have some basics?"

"Some." I told them, hoping that I could finally help someone, to do something.

"Send us a list of what you have and when we send the other supplies we will include yours as well."

"Very well Masters."

The conversation quickly concluded. "Stay where you are for now and we will be in touch shortly about further orders."

"Yes Masters." With that the com flicked off. Obi-Wan sat there for a moment before turning to me. "Meagan, I'm going to assign a small crew of my men to you to help with distribution if need be. I'm only going to say this once, under no circumstances are you going to leave the areas that I have deemed as safe, with or without those troops. You are to stay in that place until I give you permission to move elsewhere."

I was about to protest, that there could be people others places that needed help but the hard look my husband sent me quickly quieted my protests. "I'll behave."

He still eyed me before speaking again. "As soon as I give my orders to Cody, we should get some rest."

I nodded and then followed my husband from the room.

* * *

The next couple days I spent making sure my things were completely organized and ready to go. Master Windu contacted Obi-Wan with rendevous points for the supplies. Of course the troops did most of the work with unloading and I just told them where to put mine. Once that was done, the ship took off toward Carmel.

"Stay onboard until I give the all clear signal." Obi-Wan instructed me as he, Anakin and several troops were going down.

"I know." I tugged on him, giving him a quick kiss. "Be safe."

"I will." With that Obi-Wan hopped on a gun ship. "Okay, let's be off. Cody stay tuned in for orders."

"Yes sir. I'll be waiting." Cody answered before we all watched the ship leave the Sassy.

After Obi-Wan and the others determined what was going on, I was given clearance to help in a few areas that desperately needed supplies that he thought to be safe. So, while he and the rest of his troops headed around the Separatist bases, a few troops and I spent several days distributing supplies, then going back to the Sassy for the night.

Once I was about done, a transport came and picked everything up and headed towards the base camp. Much to my surprise, it turned out to be a series of tents with no showers or refreshers of any kind, extremely primitive. I openly admit not to being a girly girl but we could be stationed here for weeks and with no showers?

"Meagan, it's not that bad." Obi-Wan assured me as I used a baby wipe to clean the dust off my arms that had accumulated from the trip across the planet. "It should be only for a few weeks."

I couldn't help but grumble a bit. "Yea, but at least you can pee standing up."

"What was that dear?" He asked as he was looking over the maps of Carmel.

"Nothing." I said as I pulled off my shirt before cleaning off a bit more. These at least got my body cleaned, but my hair was a different story altogether. Though I could feel Obi-Wan's eyes often falling on me, especially as I remained shirtless, my husband and I were together. I knew he was safe, not in a battle and he would still hold me every night. I smiled a bit, thinking that it wasn't the best situation but it could always be worse.

Once I finished my "bath" I took my hair out of the braid and started to tug on the tangles. I was about halfway through when I felt the brush being pulled from my hand. I leaned back against Obi-Wan as he slowly finished brushing my hair. I sighed, it feeling so wonderful. It had been a while since he had brushed my hair.

Once the tangles were out, Obi-Wan set down the brush before wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you Meagan." He nuzzled my neck before turning my face slightly.

"I love you too." With that I reached up, pressing my mouth to his in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Now for the Quote: From Reba

"Excuse me Mr. Montgomery, what's a bonus room?

"It's a bonus be happy!"

* * *

Jaina: We are glad that you are enjoying our Clone Wars so far. There is certainly much more to come! Thanks again! We hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Azura: Thank you for being such a faithful reader and reviewer! We hope you had a blessed Christmas and enjoyed this chapter.


	75. Chapter Seventy Five

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. **

**AN: **Hey everyone! Here is the next installment of the Clone Wars. There isn't a battle in this chapter, a bit of a pause in the action, but we think you guys will enjoy this anyway! Next chapter or so, we will probably be meeting General Grievous and something else that nearly sends Obi-Wan into shock! And it's not Anakin being knighted....we'll let you stew about that one! There will also be some more of Sasha too!

Thanks again to all our readers and reviewers! We always appreciate hearing from you and that you guys are just as excited as we are about everything that will be happening during the Clone Wars, as sad as that it is. Anyway, we hope you like this installment! Enjoy!

**Chapter Seventy Five**

****Meagan's Point of View****

_My hands were trembling, but the second Anakin placed them into Obi-Wan's, it all vanished. The nervousness, the excitement, it all faded into a deep sense of utter peace as he gazed into my eyes, his full of love. Nothing ever seemed so right. The ceremony passed by in a daze, just the two of us, yet I can remember every word, ever syllable of the vows we spoke to each other. Then finally the words I felt like I waited a lifetime to hear, the ones I never thought would connect me to Obi–Wan Kenobi for forever. "I now pronounce you man and wife." The man smiled as my new husband's eyes focused on me...on my lips. "You may kiss your bride." Our hands still connected, Obi-Wan leaned down, his lips touching mine in a tender kiss that showed all the passion, love and promise of our future together. I didn't even notice as our friends clapped, all that mattered was the man holding me. Our lives were forever joined._

_Even through the last five years, I could still remember the majority of the reception that followed, the friends that shared our joy, that celebrated with us. Then, my friends helped me change from the beautiful white wedding dress into a beautiful suit. While Obi-Wan and I settled into the ship, flew off planet and then had a nice dinner together, I tried not to think about what was about to happen. Though when Obi-Wan led me toward the bed, I felt every part of me start to tremble with anxiousness and a bit of fear. Obi-Wan's hand was warm on my back, his lips soft on mine. He eased me down on the bed, holding me against him, his warmth easing the trembling, his love and comfort easing the fear in my spirit. Later, I laid in his arms, my head pillowed on his chest, my body still trembling, this time in pure escastcy. He leaned down, his cheek brushing gently on mine, his whiskers tickling, making me giggle. _

"_My beautiful wonderful wife." I loved the way he breathed it, that I was his wife in every way possible. "Meagan my love."_

"_Oh.......Obi-Wan." His gentle touch gentler than I could have imagined, lite a fire across my skin. "My darling, I love you."_

Obi-Wan's arm tightened around me, his fingers making imaginary patterns across my shoulder. "You awake?"

"I am now." I yawned, snuggling closer in, thinking over the past week we had spent on Carmel. Of course I was often ordered to stay behind, only allowed to leave the camp once Obi-Wan deemed it okay. Though today I wasn't sure if I wanting to get up, to face the day, knowing why I was dreaming about our wedding day and night. Today was our fifth wedding anniversary. "It was such a good dream."

He was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Of your home?"

I knew he wasn't referring to the Jedi Temple, but Earth. Answering his question, I shook my head. "No. Our wedding....." I paused as I caught sight of a twinkle in his eye. "and our wedding night."

"Well then, maybe you should go back to sleep."

"Or we could make them real." I grinned a bit slyly.

He just looked at me. "Meagan, we are in a tent and need I remind you that Anakin is asleep next door."

I sighed, frustrated. "Do you realize it's been at least a..."

Obi-Wan growled. "Please don't say it."

"Some anniversary." I couldn't help but start to grumble, but as I gazed up at him, it faded away. We were together, even on a dust filled planet with no showers. "Five years. It doesn't seem that long ago."

"I know, but we have a nearly three and a half year old at home to prove it." Obi-Wan tightened his hold on me. "I'm sorry we have to spend it like this."

"At least we are together." I pointed out, echoing my earlier thoughts. "On our first one we were star systems apart."

"As I recall." A grin slanted across his rather handsome features. "We more than made up for it once we both got home."

I smiled, remembering that magical night, the night we made Sasha together, though I couldn't help but be a bit sarcastic. "Oh, yes, the night you impregnated me."

He laughed, warming my heart instantly. "Now you complain about it?"

I playfully slapped at him. "Well it was your fault."

He just shook his head, the laughter shining in his eyes. "It's always my fault."

"Of course it is." I reached up, patting his face affectionately. "I have to blame someone don't I?"

"Ah, Meagan, what am I ever going to do with you?" Obi-Wan leaned down, kissing me. "Between you, your daughter and Anakin, one of you will be the death of me yet."

"So you are admitting you can't handle everything?"

"By the Force, woman you are certainly trying my patience."

"Well, then, I guess that explains everything."

He laughed again, leaning down again, his lips finding mine. Much to my disappointment, he pulled away much too soon, then rose from the bed. I watched him dress, admiring him, thinking how magnificent he was, that he was all mine.

Silently he sat back down on the bed, pulling his boots on. Once they were on, he turned slightly and gave me a long deep kiss. I moaned in utter protest as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry love, you know we can't, not in here. We can sometimes hear Cody snoring several tents down."

"I know." I wished I could take a cold shower somehow. "I just wish we could find some time to be alone."

"Well, Anakin is doing some training with the troops throughout most of the day." He slowly ventured out, as if thinking it through still. "I expect that at some point we could sneak off for a few hours, maybe have a picnic."

"Really, we could?" I pulled on his arm. "Where?"

"There's a few spots up in the hills that would be rather nice." Obi-Wan smiled at me. "Even a few hours is better than nothing."

I clapped my hands together, completely pleased with the idea. "That sounds wonderful."

We gently kissed. "It's still early love. Go on back to sleep. I'll find you when we can go." He took his robe and wrapped it around him. "Oh, and don't go wandering off by yourself. I know we've cleared the majority of the planet, but I'm still not completely convinced the Separatist didn't leave a small contingency around here somewhere."

I nodded. "I'll stay in camp."

Obi-Wan gave me a hard look.

"I promise." With that he seemed satisfied and soon left.

I laid back in the bed, looking forward to a promising day!

* * *

Several hours later though I had to get some fresh air and stretch my legs. I stepped out of the tent and immediately felt the bright sun warming my skin. Much better. With my promise to Obi-Wan still nearly ringing in my ears, as I walked around, I stayed well within the camp's boundaries. He certainly wouldn't object to me walking around now could he? To my delight I soon spied Anakin.

"That looks like fun." I couldn't help but laugh seeing him half submerged in the engine of a speeder.

Anakin pulled his head out, his cheeks smeared with dirt and grease. "Cody reported that it keeps squealing and when no one else could fix it, I was called in."

I looked down at the engine, it was nothing but wires and grease to me, but I asked. "Did you find it?"

Anakin shrugged. "I think so, but we don't have the part. It'll have to wait till we get back to a main base."

I shook my head, amazed that someone could figure that out. Everyone certainly has their own talents.

Anakin slammed the hood shut before wiping his hands on a just as greasy towel. "So, Meagan, what brings you over here?"

I glanced around the camp before turning my attention back to the teenager. "Boredom and that the tent was getting a bit warm."

"I'm sorry." Anakin was trying not to laugh, obviously not sorry. "Master Obi-Wan just wants you safe."

I nearly frowned at that. "Yea...well......"

"Well since you have some time.:" Anakin paused for a moment before continuing. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." It sounded somewhat serious and I gave him my full attention. "What about?"

We slowly walked around the camp, Anakin waiting until several troops were out of hearing range before nearly mumbling. "Padme."

I held back the smile that was trying to fight its way through. I wasn't that surprised he asked as Obi-Wan mentioned he and Anakin talked about love and relationships, though without too many details. "What about her?"

Anakin was quiet for long moments before speaking again and he didn't seem to know what to say. "I don't know. I want to do something for her....oh I'm so lost......" His voice trailed off.

"You've come to right person." I said as we kept walking around. "Are you talking about courting her?"

He stopped walking for a moment before resuming a slow pace. "I guess so....I know I want to be with her, but have no idea of how to go about it. I know I'm not knighted but I just have this feeling it won't be much longer, especially with the war."

I nodded, nearly missing him already. "I know. Obi-Wan thinks you're just about ready."

"I know." Anakin gazed out toward the distant hills, his eyes on something I couldn't focus on until he turned back to me. "Any ideas?"

"Ever thought about just asking her out?"

Anakin just looked at me. "Why no, Meagan, that particular thought hadn't occurred to me."

"I'm sorry." I laughed a bit as we sat down at some makeshift tables by one of the meeting tents. "Let's see here. Picnics are always fun. They don't cost a lot of money and it's a great time to talk without a lot of pressure."

Anakin nodded, seemingly to like that one. "There are several parks around. I could do that. Padme always enjoys the parks with Sasha."

"Anakin, one rule you might want to consider, unless it's a family activity, never take your niece on a date with you."

Anakin laughed. "Point taken. We spend more time chasing Sasha than doing anything else. What else?"

I sighed, trying to think. "Even small things can make a difference. Like if you knew she had a rather difficult morning meeting, taking her lunch, even if you make her a sandwich. It shows you are thinking and caring about her." I paused, my mind sorting through things before continuing on. "I would suggest a moonlight stroll, but except the parks there is really nowhere safe to do that, unless on Naboo or something. The observatory in the Temple is a nice quiet spot. I think she'd enjoy that and it's quite romantic."

Anakin raised an eyebrow as I smiled in memory. Obi-Wan wasn't the most romantic man, but the night he said he wanted to marry me was very special. "Anything else Obi-Wan did?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Obi-Wan and I didn't date Anakin. He finally admitted he loved me and then within weeks we were planning on getting married. We've had a couple picnics and a nice dinner the night he proposed but that was about it. But then again, we knew we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, so the rest really didn't matter."

Anakin thought on this for several long moments. "He told me that you fell in love when he was just a Padawan. How did you knew you loved him?"

Even though that was a difficult time, remembering that night, was a good memory. "I was cooking and he stuck his finger in the sauce. Of course I scolded him and slapped his hand away. He whined but when he glanced down at me and our eyes met, I knew I was falling in love. It was simple as that and I knew I would never love anyone but him."

Anakin smiled at this, obviously enjoying and learning from Obi-Wan and I's past. "That's a nice memory to tell your grand kids someday."

Though I would certainly like that, the thought of Obi-Wan being a grandpa somehow was amusing. "Yes, it will. Anyway, about you and Padme. If you don't want to go out, you can stay in. Watch a romantic movie with some hot coco and popcorn."

"Are you sure about that one? Watch a chick flick?"

"Anakin think about it. Curled up on the couch together, lights low, steal a few kisses. You can watch anything you two want or something that generates lots of discussions. Besides after a long day sometimes just being with someone in a comfortable environment is all you want to do anyway."

I could see he was thinking about it as I gave him more ideas. "Bring her some flowers from Naboo to adjourn her office. Every time she looks at them she'll think of the person that brought a piece of her home to her." At his questioning look, I told him where the flower markets were. "Chocolate of course is always a big hit and I even know her favorite."

"Meagan, thank you." Anakin leaned over the table to kiss my cheek. "This has been extremely helpful."

"Anakin, you do know that being in love is more than flowers and candy right? Those are all good and well, but being in love or even married is much more than that. It's being there for the person, making sacrifices." I paused and could see him taking it in.

"I know Meagan." He finally said, his face serious. I could tell that he and Obi-Wan had already talked about it, so I didn't pursue it further.

"Though a little romance a woman always enjoys." I grinned up at him. "Even your sister who gives good advice likes getting a thank you now and then."

Anakin heartily laughed as he stood up. "Point taken."

Laughing, he walked me back to the tent before he went to start to gather the troops for training.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Obi-Wan asked as he walked into the tent where I was spending most of my time working on reports and making agendas for distributing supplies. Unless cleared to assist the locals, it was about the only thing I could do, unless giving love advice to Anakin.

I sat down my datapads and glanced up to where he was standing. "Anytime love."

He helped me up from the chair, then with my outer robe. We left the tent, climbed in a speeder he parked not too far away, and he quickly drove away from the camp. For the next ten, twenty minutes or so, we drove through the hills. I was quite enjoying the curve of the ground with the beautiful trees, flowers and fresh air. Obi-Wan finally stopped the speeder at the bottom of a hill as a river curved around it. We drew out the blanket and the food I brought along, soon enjoying a nice meal together, often sharing our memories of the last five years together.

"I'm sorry I don't have something for you." Obi-Wan said after we had finished eating and I stretched out on the blanket, my head pillowed in his lap, his fingers making trails through my hair.

"It's okay." I told him, just glad we were finally alone. "I don't have anything for you either, but at least we have some time together."

He was silent for long moments, and I gave him time to think, knowing he would speak when he was ready. I was just about to drift off, when he did open his mouth, his voice low. "Meagan, I'm sorry. I wish I could be treating you to something special."

I sat up, settling myself against him, before stroking his beloved face. "Obi-Wan, it doesn't matter. We're together and alone. And right now, I'll take you any way I can."

He smiled slightly, before leaning down to kiss me. He was quiet for several more minutes before asking me something. "Meagan, are you happy?"

At first I was taken back by the question and I opened my mouth to say what a stupid question it was, but I knew he had given this great thought and he deserved an answer, but I hadn't a clue to what was behind it. "Well, today certainly is a good day, I've enjoyed this afternoon so far."

"No, that's not what I'm getting at." Obi-Wan interrupted me and then began explaining himself. "Meagan, you deserve so much more than I can ever give you. Are you happy with us? Have I made you happy? I know that's not the best wording to use, but......"

He stopped as I pulled away to try to read the emotion in his eyes. What had caused him to doubt our love? "Obi-Wan what is it? What's bothering you?"

Obi-Wan was quiet for several more moments before speaking again. "Can you answer my question?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." I insisted. "This isn't like you......." And as I watched him, I realized what it was. "How much did you hear?"

"Most of it actually." He admitted, referring to when Anakin was asking me advice about Padme. "I didn't mean to, I was in the tent right by you so it wasn't hard to hear. One of you would have seen me had I left."

There was a pause before I explained the situation. "Anakin was wanting to know some things about women and I told him, especially since I have a fair idea of what Padme would or wouldn't like. That's it. Nothing for you to worry about."

He stared at me for several minutes, not quite believing that was the end of it. I reached up, stroking his face, feeling his beard with my fingers.

"Obi-Wan, I love you. I choose to be with you." I told him, hoping to ease the worry I could finally read in his eyes.

"But what you said.....:"

Realizing this wasn't going away, I began to explain. "You and Anakin are two different people in a lot of ways. He's more open, let's just say, to making a fool of himself over a woman. We women like things like flowers and gifts. It's in most of our genetic make up to desire that."

"You've learned to live without it."

"Obi-Wan, I knew nearly from the get go, that wasn't you. However, I also know that as nice as it is to get flowers and candy, I prefer the man that shows me his love." Seeing he was thinking about what I was saying, I kept going. "You take care of me, you provide for me, protect me, even though I fight you on it sometimes. At the end of the day, that's more important to me than dozens of flowers."

"But you told Anakin....."

"Yes, I did because I know both of them would enjoy that. However, I also told him not to center their relationship on it either, but to be each other's best friends and base their relationship on how they love and care for each other." I watched him for a moment before reaching up and kissing him, still seeing something in the depths of his eyes. "I love you."

"But you shouldn't be denied something......"

I didn't even let him finish his statement before placing a few fingers over his lips. "You know, I really don't think I have. Obi-Wan, you are my best friend and we are always talking, sharing our thoughts and feelings. I cherish the way we can talk for hours about everything, but sometimes we sit together and not say a word, but I feel that we have. Not all women are blessed to have a man that open with them, that close to them." I paused, letting that sink in before moving onward. "You tell me you love me every day and you show it too. It's not just words to you, you've made it real, more than what we feel inside. I feel so blessed to have a man like you in my life."

He closed his eyes and we just held each other close before I reached up and gave him a kiss. It was sometime before we pulled away that he tucked me against him. "Oh, and Obi-Wan, if I wasn't happy, we wouldn't be having the hell of a sex life we still have. I still have trouble keeping my hands off of you."

I could feel his chest rumble with a slight chuckle. "I've noticed."

I glanced up at him. "Like you can either."

We had a good laugh as we just held each other, him finally being convinced that I was more than happy to still be his wife.

We sat together for a while before taking a walk along the river, our arms around each other. At some point I slipped off my shoes, wading in the warm water, enjoying the feel of my toes in the sand. Obi-Wan just watched me with amusement as we continued walking the bank, heading upstream. As we reached the river head, it had pooled into a small lake and the slight roar of water caught our attention. Rounding another slight curve, tucked into a corner of a hill was a cliff with a quite majestic water fall.

"It's lovely." That would hardly describe the peaceful scene that lay before us, but it gave me a wonderful idea. "When was the last time we went swimming?"

"What?" To say Obi-Wan was quite perplexed would be a major understatement. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh I don't know." I slipped off my outer robe and tossed it on a nearby rock, well out of the tide's range. "Maybe that it would be fun to take a quick dip."

"Our clothes would be soaked through and completely uncomfortable when we go back to base." Logical as always.

"Who said anything about getting our clothes wet?" I couldn't help but grin wickedly, wondering if this would work, that we could really celebrate out here.

"Absolutely not. It's not exactly proper to swim in the nude."

"We're completely alone, there's not a soul near here for miles." I argued back, more playfully than serious as I pulled my shirt off. "You know you don't have to join me, you can stand guard."

By now he was standing right in front of me, as if trying to hide my front from anyone's view. "Meagan, this is crazy."

I leaned up close to him. "Join me then. It'll be fun. Besides, there is no real shower or bath at base anyway. Just think of it as a bathtub with room to swim."

He still looked doubtful and didn't say anything, but he didn't protest as I finished undressing. Only feeling slightly self conscious as I slipped into the water, as I had never skinny dipped before, but besides sponging off, this was the first real bath I had in a while. (I just wished I had thought ahead enough to bring some soap.) So, I swam around a bit, letting my hair down and loose, so it too would get some of the dirt out. As I enjoyed the warm water, the spray of the waterfall and the warm sun, I could feel Obi-Wan watching me from the shore. I couldn't help but smile, wondering how long he would last out there, especially since we hadn't made love since my first night on board the Sassy several weeks ago.

"Meagan, we should get going." He called to me just moments later.

"We have plenty of time." I called back then thought again. "But if not, you can always come and get me." As the water wasn't that deep, I let my feet fall to the bottom, stood and faced him as he was growling at me.

"Meagan." Obi-Wan's hands were on his hips. "Come on. This is getting ridiculous."

"No it's not." I laughed before turning slightly, diving back into the water. "Come and get me."

As I a dove underneath, heading towards the waterfall, I could barely make out his grumbles. When I surfaced again, I could see him undressing. Grinning at thinking one step of my plan was done, but knowing he was about to let me have it, I dove under again, swimming as fast as I could. I didn't get very far when I felt his hand grab my ankle. With a quick yank, I was nearly standing and in his arms.

"Meagan, I can't believe you forced me into this." His eyes were quite fierce, but I ignored it.

"Doesn't the water feel so good?" I couldn't help but ask.

He just stared at me. "Just when I think I'm close to understanding you, you do something so mental."

"Obi-Wan, first off, I've been missing a real shower and second off, when was the last time you and I just let go and had some fun together."

He sighed, holding me close. "Meagan, I still don't know what I'm ever going to do with you."

"You could always kiss your wife."

"I think I can handle that for now."

After our lips finally parted we swam around a bit, before tucking ourselves into a little corner right by the waterfall. Obi-Wan tugged me against him as I was enjoying the spray from the falls, but began enjoying his kisses much better.

"Meagan." Obi-Wan began to pull away as things began to grow much more heated. "We can't. We're in the open."

I tugged him close again. "There is no one here and if you remember we made love outside on our honeymoon."

"A slight lapse in judgement."

I could help but laugh at the complete seriousness on his face. "Sure honey. You started it after we had our picnic." I still remembered every moment of that wonderful afternoon so vividly. His gentle tender touches under a bright blue sky, the tall sweet smelling flowers our only witness.

Another protest was forming on his lips, but I soon silenced them, for good.

* * *

"Meagan, you are absolutely amazing." Obi-Wan admitted as we were sitting along the shore, his arms around me. "I'd never done that in my life."

"Neither have I." I admitted, feeling so content with my back to his chest, our legs brushing against each other. "Thank you for such a wonderful day."

He nuzzled my neck, the touch of his beard making me giggle. "I love you, so very much."

"I love you too." We continued to hold each other, our robes helping dry our bodies.

"We should get going." Obi-Wan was looking upwards, turned the sun. "We need to get back."

I reluctantly agreed and we finished dressing. To my horror, thinking I had finally grown out of it, I was covered in freckles.

"Meagan what's wrong?" Obi-Wan had obviously noticed something. "Are you hurt?"

"Look at me."

His gaze was quite warm. "Oh, I already am."

My face grew warm at his tone, but I pointed to my face. "Look, I've broken out."

He smiled, raising his gaze to my face. "You look cute in freckles."

I tugged my shirt on. "I don't like them."

He leaned close, kissing me sweetly. "I love every part of you even if you don't."

I reached up, playing with the still wet curls that lay on his shoulder. "You mister, are something else."

He kissed me again before we quietly finished dressing. We walked quickly back to where we left the rest of our things. We packed it up and were soon driving back to the base. Almost not wanting this to end, I scooted over, cuddling myself into his side. When we arrived back at the camp, the clones certainly saw we had returned, though they didn't say anything. We were nearly back at our tent when Anakin caught up with us.

"Where have you two been?" He integrated us. "I was worried and about to send out a search party for you."

"We're fine Anakin." Obi-Wan assured him, patting him on his shoulder. "How did the training go?"

Anakin was giving his report when he suddenly stopped. "What happened and why are you two wet?"

I couldn't help but giggle as Obi-Wan and I exchanged glances. "There's a lake up in the hills and I wanted to wash my hair and Obi-Wan......"

Anakin held up his hands. "No more, please." With that he turned and walked away, mumbling to himself. "I really need to stop asking questions."

Obi-Wan and I laughed as we stepped into our tent.

* * *

Now for the quote: From Home Improvement.....trying to expand our quotes here.....but thought you'd get a laugh anyway!

Jill: [Discussion's Jill's upcoming job interview] Tim, do you ever listen to me? It was the last thing that I said in bed to you last night!

Tim: No, I believe, if you recall, the last thing you said to me in bed last night was NO!

Jill: [evil smile] You're thinking of *tonight.*

* * *

Azura: Thanks! We are glad that you are still reading and enjoying our story! We always appreciate it!

Jaina: Thanks for all your support. Hopefully the next update will be up soon. We have some cute fluff with Obi-Wan and Sasha.......see how much trouble she still gets into!!! LOL!


	76. Chapter Seventy Six

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction**

**AN: **Hey everyone! Here is the next instalment of the Clone Wars. We have our heroes returning to the Temple so there is plenty of Sasha, who certainly shows herself as Daddy's little girl! Also, Grievous is introduced slightly, but we'll be seeing him in battle later on. We were going to have a shock for Obi-Wan, but that will come out next chapter as it didn't quite make it in this one.

Thanks again to all our readers and reviewers! We always appreciate hearing from you and that you guys are just as excited as we are about everything that will be happening during the Clone Wars, as sad as that it is. Anyway, we hope you like this instalment! Enjoy!

**Chapter Seventy Six**

****Meagan's Point Of View****

The next few days on Carmel passed by slowly. Obi-Wan and Anakin had grown quite frustrated that the Separatists left no clues behind as to what they might be up to, or who this mysterious droid leader was. Once Obi-Wan finally reported back to the Council of his lack of findings, the Council ordered us, the entire crew, back to the Temple. I couldn't have been happier about that decision. Not only to get off this primitive base, but to get back home to see Sasha! I hadn't been gone all that long, but I missed my daughter terribly.

We took down camp, loaded everything up and headed back to the Sassy. Upon arriving, as I really didn't have any duties, headed straight to our quarters and took a long hot shower. Nearly feeling at home on the Sassy, I headed back to the bridge where I found Obi-Wan, Anakin and Cody standing together.

"I was wondering where you went off to. We are just about to leave." Obi-Wan smiled upon seeing me, slipping his arm around me, pulling me against him. He kissed my temple before dropping his voice. "You smell nice."

"I just had to wash my hair." I shrugged lightly, though enjoyed his attention. "How far are we from home anyway?"

"Just a few days." Obi-Wan assured me before one of the clones interrupted with saying we were ready to jump into hyperspace. Once the stars turned blurry, Obi-Wan turned to Cody. "I'll be in my quarters if you need anything."

"Yes General." Cody saluted him before Obi-Wan and I left, Anakin trailing behind us.

As we stepped onto the lift, Anakin asked. "Where are we going next?"

"I don't know Padawan." Obi-Wan mused. "The Council just called us back home. Though I feel it was for a reason, but if it was a new assignment they would have just given it to me. I haven't a clue to what is going on."

"I take it this is where we get to learn patience." Anakin put in as we stepped off the lift and headed down the hallway that took us to our quarters.

"Very good." Obi-Wan grinned. "Maybe I finally have taught you something."

We had a good laugh as Obi-Wan entered the pass code and we stepped into our temporary home.

"Do you think it's about knighting Anakin?" I asked after the door slid shut behind us, knowing Anakin wouldn't hear my theory on why we were called back home.

Obi-Wan stopped short as he was pulling off his boots. "Could be. Or that they don't really need us anywhere right now."

"I don't mind." I told him as I watched him undress. "I miss Sasha."

Obi-Wan, before stepping into the refresher, leaned down to kiss me. "Me too. It'll be good to be home again even for a few days."

I sighed, wanting him to stay there for more than a few days. "I just want this war over with."

"I know love." He kissed me again, longer this time. "I'm going to clean up."

I watched as he stepped into the unit before sitting on the bed. I leaned back, enjoying the peace and quiet, the feel of my husband so close to me, knowing we were going home.

* * *

We arrived at the troop base on Coruscant mid morning. Obi-Wan ordered whatever supplies I had left be taken back to the Temple and secured a transport for me. "Anakin and I still have a few more duties to see to and then we will be along shortly."

I nodded as I climbed aboard. "Are you going to be home for dinner?"

"I don't know." He quickly kissed me before giving orders to the trooper driving the vehicle. "After you drop Meagan off, come back here to help with the unloading."

"Yes sir." With that the transport flew me back home.

Upon arriving at the Temple, I resisted the strong urge to go see Sasha and instead went and found Jema in our office, organizing relief efforts on another planet.

"Meagan did you just get back?" She asked, putting down her data pad.

I nodded as I sat down next to her. "Obi-Wan and Anakin are still at the yards, but he sent me back home. The supplies I didn't use will be sent back here shortly."

She nodded as we talked about what I'd been doing and what was going on here. After we finished, she smiled a bit. "Take the rest of the day and tomorrow off. I know you're dying to get Sasha. We can start refilling your supplies later. There is nothing pressing at this moment."

Quite relieved and happy about this, I gave Jema a hug. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Jema waved me out of her office. "Get out of here."

Laughing I did just that.

* * *

****Obi-Wan's Point of View****

Quite tired after seeing to all the landing details, reporting to the Council and so forth, I finally made it back home. It wasn't all that late, but I knew Sasha would be asleep. Feeling quite disappointed, I entered the code and stepped through the door. The feeling of comfortable familiarity filled me. Even if Meagan and Sasha were already in bed, it still was so nice to be back home.

Walking through the entryway I noticed a light in the kitchen was left on low. Smiling, I found that Meagan had left a bit of something for me to eat, well knowing I wouldn't have taken the time to sit down in the cafeteria. After I finished eating, I put the dishes up and headed down the hallway.

Stopping at Sasha's room, I palmed open the doorway and glanced inside. I was immediately disappointed to find she wasn't there, especially knowing Meagan would have went to pick her up. Still thinking on it, I crossed the hallway and entered our bedroom.

Not wanting to disturb my sleeping wife, I crept quietly across the room. I sat down on the chair and began pulling off my boots.

"You're back." I looked up at Meagan's whisper and saw both of my girls. Sasha was curled up next to Meagan, her little hand curled tightly in her mother's.

"Is she asleep?" I asked coming to sit on the edge of the bed besides my wife.

Meagan nodded. "She wanted to wait up for you and was all over the place, but she finally crashed about half an hour ago."

I couldn't help but hold back the chuckle before I leaned down to kiss Meagan. "How is she doing?"

Meagan smiled as I began to change for bed. "She's fine. I'm sure she'll tell you all about it the second she senses you're here."

"I'm sure." I managed as I pulled my shirt off before climbing into bed on Sasha's other side. I settled next to my daughter before reaching over to pull a few runaway red curly strands off her peacefully sleeping face. I watched her little mouth pucker as she slept, feeling absolutely at peace. I was at home, with my wife and daughter. Nothing had ever felt so right.

Leaning across Sasha, I kissed Meagan goodnight.

* * *

I had been sleeping rather peacefully but when my breath became short, like there was a heavy weight on my chest, I began to wake up. Stretching out with the Force, I felt the steady beat of my heart. I frowned, realizing I wasn't about to have a heart attack and cracked open an eye. There, completely on top of me, across my chest, was Sasha with her red curly hair spilling down the side of her face. A smile spread upon my lips at seeing her close, her little fingers resting on my shoulder.

Reaching up, I gently laid Sasha on the bed, tucking her small frame into the covers. She stirred only slightly, her hand reaching and finding mine. With my free one, I pushed some curls off her face before placing a gentle kiss on her still baby soft check.

I watched her body rise and fall with each breath, memorizing every feature, every eye lash, every curl so when I was on some distant planet, fighting a battle, I could remember my little girl, that it was her future I was fighting for.

I finally settled down into sleep, my last thoughts on how nice it was to be home.

"Daddy." A childish voice penetrated through my consciousness. "Daddy wake up!"

"Sasha." Through a fog of sleep I heard Meagan scolding her. "Let Daddy sleep."

My mind coming awake, I heard Sasha protest soon followed by another. "Daddy."

"Sasha Cyrilla Ke....."

"It's alright Meagan, I'm up." I barely had a chance to push myself up before a red headed missile catapulted into me.

"Daddy." Sasha was jumping everywhere.

Pulling her close, I managed to settle her down at least a little before some part of me got damaged.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." I kissed her cheek. "Did you behave while Mommy and I were gone?"

Sasha nodded. "Master Yoda said I did."

Sensing she wasn't trying to hide anything, I was quite pleased. "Good girl."

Sasha beamed. "Can I show what we did?"

"Of course." However I caught Meagan's eye. "Let's get dressed and we can start while Mommy gets breakfast ready."

"Okay." With that we slowly started getting ready for the day.

Sasha and I settled into the living area while Meagan fixed breakfast. "Daddy, look." She held a toy ball in front of her before moving it around us. The toy shrilled as it flew around before she called it back to her.

"Very good Sasha." I pulled her into my lap before holding out another toy ball. "Why don't you try balancing two of them?"

"Okay Daddy." I could feel her pulling on the Force, sending both of the balls into the air. I proudly watched as she managed to spin them around for several long moments before she lost her concentration.

"You did well. Patience young one." I could feel she was disappointed. "What else have you learned?"

Sasha jumped off my lap, skipping across the room, taking a book off the shelf before settling down again.

"Do you want me to read this to you?" I asked as she opened to the first page.

Sasha shook her head, red curls skirting about. "I can read it."

Quite surprised but rather pleased, I motioned her to continue. "Go on then."

She straightened herself in my lap as her small fingers started to trace the words before she slowly began reading. "The little Jedi....."

I felt so proud of her as she kept going, stumbling here and there, with me also helping her with a word now and then. A cord of melancholy struck over me. My little girl was growing up.

"Are you two hungry?" Meagan interrupted us as Sasha stopped.

"Mommy I was reading." Sasha protested.

Meagan smiled proudly. "I know you were, but the food is getting cold. You can read to us later."

I helped Sasha up to her feet and tugged on her hand. "I'm hungry."

"Okay." Sasha skipped next to me as we shared a leisurely breakfast together, not keeping a schedule not thinking about the next minute or hour, just enjoying our time together.

* * *

"Daddy, hurry." Sasha ran excitedly toward the edge of the lake, still wearing her shoes and outer clothing.

"Sasha." I called and she stopped and turned as I motioned her back. "Come here."

She hesitantly walked back. "Daddy I'm sorry."

I tugged off her outer robe. "It's okay. You just can't go swimming with your shoes on."

"I know." Sasha danced from one foot to the other. "This is fun."

I couldn't help but smile thinking spending a day with my family was much better than a day commanding troops in battle. "Yes it is." With her just in her swimsuit, I tugged her down into my lap, helping her with her shoes.

After that, with strict instructions not to go too deep, I let her run for the water. I watched her closely, tugging my own shirt off before taking Meagan's hand. "Are you ready for this?"

She just laughed as Sasha was calling for us.

"Daddy can we do this again?" Sasha asked as we sat on the edge of some rocks, our feet dangling into the water. We had climbed out of the water a bit ago to have some lunch, but Sasha and I explored as Meagan had to answer a com call. "Like tomorrow?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I doubt tomorrow, but maybe soon."

She stared back at me, slightly disappointed but didn't complain about it. "Okay."

I reached over and pulled her into my lap. "I promise."

Sasha turned and glanced up, smiling. I knew if I did forget she would certainly remind me.

"Come on, let's head back. Maybe mommy is done." I set my daughter onto her own feet before taking her hand.

We walked slowly around the lake and then the garden areas, not really talking, just enjoying the quiet peace of the Temple. Eventually we came upon Master Yoda.

Sasha stopped suddenly as Master Yoda eyed her.

"Missed my class you did." He accused her, but I could sense his amusement and wasn't really scolding her.

Sasha, not really sensing it, clung slightly harder to my hand. "I'm sorry Master Yoda, but Daddy didn't take me."

I had to hide back my amusement.

"Come anyway you should have."

Sasha shook her head. "But I'm too little."

"Judge me by my size do you mmmm?" Master Yoda asked, leaning his hands on his cane.

"No Master Yoda, but Mommy says I am." She strung out a few words as if to emphasize her point. "Mommy wouldn't like it if I went by myself."

Master Yoda chuckled a bit. "Always obey your parents you should, but see you tomorrow I will." He looked up to me. "Join us tonight for a meeting. Finally discovered this new general we have."

"Yes Master." I answered for both of us then watched him walk away.

We were heading back to where we left our things when Anakin came toward us, nearly galloping. "Sasha."

"Unle Ani!" She let go of my hand and ran to him. He swept her up into his arms, swinging her wildly around with Sasha laughing. "Did you go flying?"

"Of course." He grinned. "Why don't I show you?"

Having a feeling of what was coming, but I didn't voice my protest quick enough before he lifted her in the air, "flying" her around, mostly in zig sag circles.

"Anakin." I scolded but over their laughter and sound affects, I doubted either of them heard me.

Despite the fact it was nice to see her so happy, but I knew she needed a nap or she'd be crabby all evening. This activity certainly wouldn't settle her down.

"Anakin Skywalker." Meagan's voice cut through. "Put her down. You'll make her sick."

Anakin only looked slightly guilty as he set Sasha down. "Sorry Sasha."

She didn't seem to mind too much. "That was fun."

"Come here." Meagan held out her hand, sending looks to both of us. "It's about time to go."

"Don't wanna to take a nap......" She whined, but came and took her mother's hand anyway.

"You sound like you need one." Meagan stood firm. "Come on."

We then gathered our things and headed back to our quarters, where it took a couple stories before Sasha finally settled down for a nap.

* * *

****Meagan's Point of View****

The next few days passed quickly, especially with all the activity happening around the normal quiet Temple. I didn't mind with Obi-Wan still home. Granted some days we didn't see him much, but he was with me every night and I knew he wasn't in battle on some forsaken planet.

Of course the big news was when Clone Intelligence discovered who this mysterious general of the Separatist Army was. General Grievous. Droid leader, over everyone else but Dooku. A half droid, half something else. Big and scary, murdering a Jedi Master. One on the Council. This suddenly became more serious, more real. The Masters were already trying to get rid of Grievous, hoping for a quicker end to the war.

On the other end, the reports from the battles were still all over the holonet, including the Jedi who lead the Republic to victory. Obi-Wan and Anakin were household names, their heroics growing. Even though I knew neither of them were fond of the attention, the people needed them, as long as the ladies didn't ogle over my man too much. The media seemed to have forgotten the fact that the cool, composed and measured Jedi that could talk his way out of anything, was a happily married man and father. Since he was a Jedi, an active one at that, I had learned to share him with the Order and the Republic, but I absolutely refused to share him with other women. Obi-Wan, of course, never saw any of this.

But it was easy to keep those things from my mind as I spent a good amount of time helping organize continued relief efforts and trying to make plans for all the homeless families and orphaned children that war always produced. We had started moving and organizing a relief center in some empty buildings on a neighborhood planet that we were allowed to use. So, I spent several days going back and forth, helping with it.

Certainly I didn't mind doing it, until some reporter started following me around. At first I didn't even notice it with all the activity but something kept tugging on the back of my mind, like there was something going on. It wasn't until he came directly up to me once I entered the center after being back at the Temple for several days that it all came together.

"So, people tell me you are related to General Kenobi." He was an average looking man, quite able to blend into a crowd, one reason I probably didn't notice him before.

I eyed him before nodding. Why bother lying when he already knew the truth. I turned to go start work, hoping he would leave me alone, but he quickly squirted around the counter to stand in front of me.

"All of the other reporters are going big with these Jedi heroics but I thought to take a different approach." He informed me, pulling out a small data pad. "Any thoughts you want to share, how your husband leaves you to fight in a war that the Jedi don't even believe in, that he has a girl in every port."

I felt like slugging him, but I managed to keep my voice calm and demeanor cool. "Maybe it would be best if you left. As you can see we have work to do helping the unfortunate."

His dark eyes took on a gleam of triumph as if he could see behind the mask. "Meagan Kenobi looks like she has bit of a temper. No wonder why the General finds other women."

I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths, not wanting to cause a scene. But I didn't even have to make a decision as Jema and Dede came and stood by me, glaring at him.

Jema stepped forward, pulling her robe back slightly, where her lightsaber showed clearly. "This is a place of peace and I'm the Jedi in charge of it. I suggest you leave, quietly."

Taking her veiled threat, he held up his hands. "Alright then, but I'll get my story."

I stood there shaking as he left. Imagine him saying those things, but there would always be those cynical reports, people only in it for the money and fame, not caring about others. Taking a deep breath, I accepted the hug from Dede and turned away from their caring looks.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Let's get back work. There are people who need our help."

With that we turned back to work. I honestly thought this was over until Jema showed me an article that was posted across the holonet the next day. Obviously another reporter had snuck in, but she was a bit more crafty in getting her story. At least the other sleaze ball had identified himself. She didn't. Though her article was a bit more nice, the whole thing made me extremely uncomfortable. But I was going to have to get used to this, being active in relief efforts and being the wife of a famed Jedi hero. Thankfully no word of Sasha was mentioned.

Most of the article was about relief efforts and she had interviewed several of Dede's coworkers and generally seemed to be more positive about the work we were doing, though a bit skeptical in some areas. It was at the end of the article where I was brought up. "I didn't get a chance to personally talk to this lady, but several of the ones I did, constantly mentioned the compassion and passion she had. I wondered if this lady, Meagan Kenobi, was that real. I saw her around the center from time to time, that bright red hair making her hard to miss. As I watched her I could see what they were saying, but I'm a bit of a cynic and didn't quite completely believe it. Another reporter had been on Knoid, saying the Clone troopers and others were calling her Lady Kenobi. I'm not sure why they had given her that title and I came here, curious to see if she really has earned that title or just uses it to get her way. However from the few days I saw her I can say I really haven't seen her throwing her name around, but I'm not her biggest supporter either. I was about to just say forget it, that there really wasn't something here, but when I saw free lance columnist E.D. Pierce walk in, I decided to stick around. Known to be cynical, cruel and misleading, I wondered how Kenobi would react to him when he finally approached her, which I knew he would eventually. Contrary to the remark that red heads have bad tempers, she certainly didn't or at least didn't display it. She responded to his accusations and incitements with a polite calmness. She might not have been born into the title or even earned or deserved it, but she showed grace and dignity in dealing with Pierce. My full judgement is still up for debate, but I'd have to give it to her that she certainly acted like a lady."

I skimmed over the concluding sentences before stepping away from the screen. Well, I guess I was certainly going to have to get use to this, though thinking I was going to ignore it as best as I could, get on with things. In fact when I returned to the Temple, I had nearly forgotten about it until my husband brought it up the night I returned.

"Meagan, what exactly did he say to you?" Obi-Wan asked as we were getting ready for bed.

I shrugged lightly, not wanting to get into it. "Not much. He's just being a sleaze ball."

Obi-Wan pulled back the covers of our bed, eyebrow crocked up. "Meagan, Pierce sells his trash to the highest bidder. Saying he's a sleaze ball is putting it nicely."

I was hoping he wouldn't know this reporter but obviously not. "How do you know so much about him?"

"The Jedi Order is one of his favorite projects, creating mistrust and lies about the Jedi." Obi-Wan said as I climbed into bed. The light soon flicked off and the bed dipped down as he climbed in besides me. "Pierce has been a thorn in the Council's side for years. Now what did he say to you?"

"Just that he wanted my thoughts about my husband being away at war." I tugged the blankets closer around me, hoping he would drop it.

"Did he threaten you?" Obi-Wan pushed himself up on his elbow and leaned over me. "Did he try anything on you?"

I shook my head. "I just asked him to leave and then when he didn't, Jema nearly had to kick him out."

Obi-Wan thought about that for several long minutes before letting out a deep breath. "Alright, Meagan, but I will take this up with him if he keeps finding you."

I stared into my husband's face and even in the darkness I could see the fierceness in his eyes, his arms coming around me in a rather protective hold. "If he starts something, you will keep me informed."

I nodded, even though I felt like I could handle it, but recognizing the wisdom of not starting an argument, especially as his reaction was very non Jedi like and very much like a husband's. "I will."

Obi-Wan kissed me gently. "Now, how is the center going?"

With that question the subject was changed and we talked for a while about it before I tugged him down, closer to me. "Even as nice as this is, conversing together, let's try something else."

His arms tightened around me as a sly grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I think I might like this."

I grinned back before kissing him. "You might."

Laughing, the war seemingly vanishing in this moment in time, we pulled the blankets around us.

* * *

The quote for the day: From the "Clone Wars" tv show:

Looking through his binoculars, Obi-Wan said: "Looks like one of Anakin's improvised plans."

Obi-Wan passes them to Mace Windu, who then says. "How can it be a plan if it's improvised?"

Thought that was so funny!

* * *

**Del lacuy**: Wow! We are quite impressed that you read both of our stories in just a few days! Even for a fast reader that is something and a lot of reading. We are very glad that you have enjoyed it so far and our other stories as well. For this story, the Clone Wars is going to be quite a ride, so you hope you stay tuned! Thanks again for reviewing.

**Josunurashima:** Thanks again for your thoughtful comments and sorry that it's been a while between updates, but we got slightly stuck at a point and did some rearranging in order to get it all to work! Hope you enjoy this update!

**Lobo**: Thank you taking the time to read and respond to our story in such a thoughtful way. When we first started planning, we wanted to do something different. There are other Earthling stories out there, but they have tended to be more spoof like or never really thought out, so we thought to take a different way. Obi-Wan is one of our favorite characters and since he was really gypped in the romance department with George Lucas' no attachment rule, decided he deserves some happiness, so we changed the rule and decided to see where that takes us! The story has gone through changes but the relationship of Meagan and Obi-Wan has always been strong and the primary focus. It has been a struggle to keep it up, keeping it real and such, so we are so pleased someone has noticed that! As for Meagan knowing Palpatine's true identify, she did debate telling the Jedi, back in Part One, but they really didn't want to hear it, not wanting to base their decisions around someone else's story from another galaxy. It was never our intention to have her knowingly do things to try to change them. She, more or less, changes things by being who she is. We should also note, she never did see ROTS and over time, she has basically forgotten the movies with becoming such a real part of this Star Wars world. And you are right, Meagan should be learning more defensive techniques, especially with the war. Obi-Wan I'm sure will start slowly teaching her things as the Clone Wars continues. You have correctly deduced that Meagan's primary purpose is certainly to be Obi-Wan's soul mate but for their daughter and Anakin as well. Sidious is well aware of this and is not a happy camper with her interference. He's having to rearrange his plans but still wants to turn them to the darkness, so that will be coming up some more as the story proceeds. We do have the end in sight after the Clone Wars and ROTS, which remain under lock and key, but we think our readers will enjoy it. Thank you again for reading both stories and for your review and we hope you stay tuned to the end! Have a blessed day.


	77. Chapter Seventy Seven

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction**.

**AN: **Happy summer everyone. Hope you guys are finding ways to stay cool. Luckily it's not too bad here yet! Anyway, we hope you will enjoy this next chapter as we get more into the war. This chapter continues with the reporters and Meagan dealing with Obi-Wan being involved in the war and there will be quite a shock for Obi-Wan at the end. Thanks again to all our readers who have stuck with us! Have a blessed day.

**Chapter Seventy Seven**

**Meagan's Point of View**

I stretched out slowly, enjoying the feel of Obi-Wan lying so close to me. Sighing, I cuddled closer, my body moving in sync with the rise and fall of his chest. My mind was soon whirling with everything that happened the last several days, the new relief center, the reporters, my husband's reaction to them. This war was slowly turning out to be more than clones and droids, it seemed to be getting bigger than any of us.

Obi-Wan's arm tightened around me as if sensing the sudden thoughts of the war dragging down my spirit, as if to comfort me. His voice was soft and tender. "Meagan, why aren't you asleep? It's the middle of the night."

I shrugged lightly, not wanting to get into it. "Just been thinking about the last several days."

However, he didn't buy it, reaching up to stroke my cheek gently. "What's the matter?" Well knowing he wouldn't let it go, sensing something more, I decided to be honest with not only him, but myself as well. "I just..." I could feel my emotions suddenly surface, tears forming in my eyes. "I'm scared that one day you'll leave and never come back."

"Meagan my love." Obi-Wan tugged me down into his arms, his body wrapping protectively around me, holding me for some time before speaking again. "I'm a Jedi, that is always a possibility, war or not."

Not very comforting words, but it was the truth.

"But knowing I have you and Sasha, that it's our future I'm fighting and protecting, gives me a strong desire to come home."

I only managed a nod, sniffing away the tears as he held me close.

"Meagan, you need your rest with helping with all the relief efforts." He obviously was trying to get my mind off him leaving again.

I sighed, not moving from my position and thought about my answer before speaking. "I know."

Obi-Wan was quiet for long moments as if deciding to get into a long discussion or not. He finally settled with keeping it short. "Should I make us some tea? That might help settle your nerves."

I managed a smile. "Are you sure?"

He nodded before untangling himself and rising from the bed.

Before he could start a protest, I rose and followed him into the kitchen. Quietly we drew out the tea things. Once the kettle was on the stove, Obi-Wan pulled me into his arms.

Feeling safe and comforted, I wrapped my arms around him, wanting to hold him there forever. But one of these days he would leave, leaving me behind again. I didn't even want to think about it.

"Then don't." Obi-Wan still held me close, seemingly not wanting to let go. "Don't think about tomorrow or the day after, what may happen, just tonight, just us."

I inhaled his deep masculine scent, forcing myself not to think about when he would be leaving, but only this moment. He was safe and we were together. That was all that mattered. Glancing up I found him watching me. Smiling slightly, I tugged his head down. "Come here."

We shared several long kisses. Obi-Wan had no concept of stopping, even when the kettle started whistling. It wasn't until it started screeching quite loudly that I was finally able to step away, picking the kettle off the heat.

Without saying much, we prepared our cups and settled into the living room. I leaned up against him as I sipped my tea, enjoying the feel of his bare chest keeping me warm. We didn't talk much, just enjoying the quiet and the company. Between the tea and Obi-Wan's soothing touch, I finally found myself drifting off back to sleep. I barely even noticed as he put the tea cups away and then carried me back to bed.

* * *

The next morning, with the sun light trickling through the curtains, I began to awaken. I stretched slowly, wondering if there was a reason why I needed to get out of bed.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Sasha's voice was heard as she jumped up on the bed.

I held back a groan, reaching over to Obi-Wan, thinking it was his turn to get up with her, but his side of the bed was empty. "Alright, Sasha, mommy will get up in just a minute."

Sasha stared at me. "Okay mommy."

Well knowing she wouldn't move until I got up, I held back another groan and pulled myself from the bed. Whoever said motherhood was all glamor didn't know the mind and demands of a toddler. "Come on."

I walked into the kitchen with Sasha nearly bouncing around me. Where did she get all that energy so early in the morning? "Let's see here." I rummaged around the kitchen, finally fixing some biscuits and cutting up some ham. While it cooked I got Sasha a cup of juice and then went back to the bedroom and began dressing for the day, knowing since Obi-Wan already left, I would need to take Sasha to her classes.

We ate breakfast and I cleaned up the kitchen, sending Sasha back to her room to get dressed. Luckily, this morning instead of playing, she dressed accordingly, except the shoes and her hair, she was ready to go. So it was only a few minutes later, that we left hand in hand. I dropped her off with a hug and she darted off to join her clan quite happily. At least the war hadn't effected her that much so far. The youngling area seemed still full of their young energy and excitement about learning.

I spent the majority of the morning helping organize some more donated supplies, arranging for shipping them to the relief center or to a place that would need them. Dede joined us sometime and later we went to lunch at Dexter's still going over work more than being social. The café was pretty busy and we barely even saw Dex until he came up to us right before we were going leave.

"Meagan." He started out in a low voice as not to have anyone overhear us. "Pierce is over in that corner, he came in not too long after you did."

Great I was being followed by an annoying reporter. "He was trying to interview me and I said no. I guess he doesn't give up easily."

Dex just shook his massive head. "We are going to do one of two things. I can call a cab and have him come to the back or call Obi-Wan to come and get you. Even Pierce wouldn't harass you with him here."

"Just call the cab." I told him, glad that we had such a strong ally. "Obi-Wan's in with the Council today. He might not even be reachable."

Dex nodded. "Alright then. I'll come and get you when it gets here."

"Thanks Dex." We said as he headed back to the kitchen or to his office to com us a ride.

"Well, I guess this is the last time we will be doing this." Dede said as we finished our dessert. "With all these reporters following you."

I sighed, not liking this at all. "I hadn't seen anyone around me since the day Pierce cornered me."

"He's a good one." Dede put in as Dex came back just then and escorted us to the back and into the awaiting cab. It took off into the traffic, hopefully where Pierce wouldn't be able to follow us.

We arrived at the Temple in nearly record time. Dede paid the driver as I climbed from the cab. "Next time, I think we'd better eat at home."

"Thanks Dede." With that I ran into the front doors, entered my code and slide quickly in, just in case. We hadn't seen anyone following us, but I had no idea of what kind of tricks Pierce might have tucked up his sleeve.

Sighing with relief as the door slid closed behind me. With the war the Temple was under stricter lock down rules and there was no way Pierce could actually get into the Temple and find me. As I walked back to my office, one thought kept me from completely relaxing. Saying my husband wasn't going to be happy about this would be a gross underestimate. For there was no way I could keep this from him.

Throughout the rest of the day, I thought about what to tell him or how to tell Obi-Wan Dexter caught Pierce spying on me. Or maybe I would get lucky and he would have already found out. Of course I had no idea how he could have already found out.

* * *

"Meagan." I heard Obi-Wan enter our apartment later that night, even after I put Sasha to bed.

"In here." I answered quieter, hoping he didn't wake her as it would be quite some time before she would settle back down.

"Sasha asleep?" He asked as he walked into the living room, but at least this time his voice was quieter.

"For now." I barely even looked up from my work, well knowing my tone would bring my point across.

Sure enough. "Sorry."

I had to fight the smile fighting to come across my face. "Have you eaten? I left a plate for you."

I glanced up as he shook his head. "Thank you, I'm famished."

As he ate, he told me they had been working on troop movements and battle ideas. Once he set down his plate, he glanced over to me. "How was your day?"

I told him briefly about the projects Jema, Dede and I had been working on. Then I hesitated. What to tell him, but I did say I would keep him updated. "Well, Dede and I went to Dexter's for lunch."

He sat down his cup of tea, well knowing or sensing that this was more than seeing Dexter.

"He says hello by the way." I managed, knowing his reaction wasn't going to be pleasant. "Meagan, what is it?" He reached out, tugging and playing with a few of the loose curls that were hanging on my shoulder.

"Dexter says that Pierce came in after we did and was watching us."

Obi-Wan's eyes flashed dangerously for a moment before he brought his emotions under control. "What happened? Did he approach you? How did you get home? Did he follow you home and how long has this been going on?"

I sighed as I struggled to remember everything he'd just thrown at me. "Nothing really happened. I'm perfectly safe. Dex called us a cab and snuck us out the back. As far as I could tell he didn't follow me home and I have no idea how he found me or when he started to follow me."

Obi-Wan digested this before speaking again. "He didn't try to talk to you or anything?"

I shook my head, watching as he rose and began to pace slowly around the living room.

"Let's walk through this." Obi-Wan ran a hand over his bearded chin, deep in thought. "After taking Sasha to her classes, did you stay at your office all morning? Did you leave to go anywhere?"

I shook my head. "I was in the Temple all morning. Dede came over mid-morning to help us, then we left together and went straight to Dexter's."

I watched as Obi-Wan seemed to be considering all aspects of this. He finally spoke after long moments, asking again. "Did you see anyone as you left the Temple?"

I shook my head. "I don't remember anything abnormal or sensed anything, but then again at the lunch hour there were a lot of people out and about. Is there anyway Pierce could have gotten into the Temple?"

He continued to pace, considering this. "With the war, the Temple is under a near lock down. He could have come in the through the emergency entrance that is open to the public, but we do have security stationed there to prevent anyone from getting into the main sections. It's possible he could have, but no one reported anything amiss and there are plenty of us around, so someone would have noticed him, so I would think not. Not to mention the fact, Master Yoda would have certainly sensed it."

"Which means?"

"Which means that he was waiting outside for you." Obi-Wan concluded. "I find it highly unlikely that he just happened to be in the same area you were and decided to follow you."

I felt a shudder run through me. I didn't feel Pierce was dangerous, but knowing someone was waiting for me was a bit unnerving. And Obi-Wan looked calm to any casual observer, but I had learned to read my man well and every inch of his body showed him to be furious.

He glanced at me before coming around to kneel in front of me. Reaching up, he caressed my cheek with his fingers. "Are you alright?"

I shrugged lightly. "I guess so. It's just a bit creepy knowing he's trying to get to me. I know he's just a reporter, but still."

"Meagan, I don't want you leaving the Temple at all."

"What?" I hated being locked in. I had been confined to planet while pregnant with Sasha and later when I was recently on probation. At least then I could move freely about the city, but not being allowed to leave the Temple? "Isn't that a bit extreme? He just wants a story. He's not going to hurt me."

Obi-Wan looked doubtful at that. "Meagan, at least until we can figure out why he's singled you out."

"Obi-Wan, I will go crazy. Besides that new relief center is going to need help and who knows where either of us well be sent next."

He sighed as if deciding something. "Meagan, maybe it would be best if we continue this discussion later on, when we have some more concrete information. However, I don't want you leaving unless you have a guard of troopers or me or Anakin with you."

"Fine." I gave in, knowing he wasn't going to back down. "But this isn't over yet. I can't live locked up like this."

"I know." Obi-Wan stood up before helping me up. "I just want to keep you safe, but you are making my job a bit harder."

"You are good to me." I kissed him gently as he led me toward our bedroom. "How are you going to get more information?"

"I'm going to ask Master Yoda to see if he senses anything, and ask Dex if he's heard anything else he might not have told you." We entered our room and began to change for bed.

"Are you going to confront Pierce?"

"I might, though if he were to walk right in, I would be fighting the temptation to swipe him through."

"Get in line." I called from the refresher as I started to brush out my hair. "I felt like slugging him when he confronted me a few days ago."

"You would hit him?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow as I stepped out of the refresher and started to change clothes.

"I've only used it a few times in my life, but I have a mean right hook." Obi-Wan watched me as I finished changing before going over to pull the covers of our bed back. "My brother taught me."

"Really?" He looked distracted and that seemed to be a good thing right now. "Just out of curiosity, when have you hit someone?"

I blinked a few times as we settled into the bed together, thinking back. Finally I answered, really only remembering one time. "When a guy in high school got too friendly with me under the bleachers after a football game and that was after he cheated on me with the head cheerleader. He went around saying the black eye happened when he took a hit during the game. He didn't want to admit a girl hit him, especially since he had a new girlfriend. I don't think anyone believed him, but surprisingly it never came back to me."

Obi-Wan just stared at me, obviously trying to picture the situation with things he'd never heard of, like football. "How old were you?"

"Seventeen." I didn't resist as he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry he hurt you. The swine deserved it."

"That was a long time ago and I obviously got the better man with you." I shrugged lightly. "Anyway, I get first dibs at Pierce."

He chuckled slightly before we shared several kisses. "Fair enough."

I settled into his arms, the day suddenly weighing on me and I yawned.

"Goodnight my love." Obi-Wan gently kissed me again as I settled rather quickly into sleep.

* * *

**Obi-Wan's point of view**

After doing some checking around if indeed Pierce had snuck into the Temple, it turned out negative. Unfortunately Dexter didn't know much more than what he told Meagan, but that gave me a chance to thank him for keeping an eye on Meagan. So, I decided to check in with Master Yoda.

"Something troubling you there is." Master Yoda said as we walked through the Temple corridors after he had finished with the younglings.

"E.D. Pierce followed Meagan yesterday." I filled him in on the details.

"Sensed nothing amiss yesterday, I did." Master Yoda's words were only somewhat assuring. "Singling out Meagan you think?"

"He might, but I don't like the fact he was sitting outside waiting for her." I really didn't care if the Jedi Master did sense my anger.

"In danger she is not." His words were supposed to be comforting. "But like it, neither do I. Pierce good intentions he never has."

"Do you have any suggestions?" I wanted to add locking Meagan in our quarters but she would claw her way out after a while.

"Be careful she should. Leave the Temple only with others for now she should. Maybe give up he will."

"Knowing his reputation, I don't think that will happen Master."

"Nothing much to go on we have." He turned and looked directly at me. "Confront him you will not. From that no good can come."

I opened my mouth to protest then quickly shut it again. Even if it would feel good to slice him through, it wouldn't stop the other reporters from getting into it and it wouldn't help the Order's reputation either. But how I longed to let him have it.

"Acting like a husband you are." His words were a light scolding, as if he was trying to remind me that it wasn't very Jedi like.

"It is sometimes hard not to, especially when he was sitting out there waiting for her."

"Hard I know it is, but be careful we should." Master Yoda continued on. "Damage the Order he could. Creating distrust and lies among the people he could. Need their support and respect we will to end this war."

Deep down I knew that. If Pierce spread too much about us, it could certainly hurt our chances with keeping systems in the Republic but also with using their planets for bases and them keeping us supplied. I sighed. "In order words, we should be patient."

Master Yoda nodded. "In time, show himself Pierce will. Until then, ignore him we should."

"Yes Master." That sounded wise, but I still wanted to do something to him.

"Have a project in mind for you and your young apprentice I do." Master Yoda rather quickly changed the subject, showing there was no more to be said about Pierce.

"A project?"

The elder nodded. "Some scouting we need. Rumors of another dark Jedi have recently reached us. Confirmation we would like you and Anakin to get. Not General Grevious or Count Dooku this is." We discussed the details for a couple minutes. "Leave in a day or two you should."

"I'll get right on it." Unfortunately Pierce was going to have to wait and Meagan was just going to have to deal with always being with someone else. I hoped I could convince her of this without ordering her.

"Very good." Master Yoda paused for a moment before speaking again. "Join us tonight, for the Council meeting."

I briefly wondered why since we have seemed to go over plenty recently, but the war was growing everywhere rather quickly. "Of course Master."

With that the Master left, leaving me to my rather scattered thoughts. Sighing, I decided to go meditate for a while giving Anakin a little break before getting back to more serious business of tracking a new dark Jedi.

After meditating, I contacted Anakin and we soon got to work about where this dark Jedi had been reported to be seen. We spent some time in the archives going through things before discussing how to approach this. After agreeing to meet again tomorrow to study this further, we headed back to our quarters and spent some time with Meagan and Sasha.

* * *

"Obi-Wan, what's going on?" Meagan confronted me as Anakin was giving Sasha her bath.

I sighed. "Anakin and I will be leaving sometime tomorrow or the day after on a scouting mission. I'm not sure how long we will be gone, but I don't think it would be more than a couple of weeks."

She turned, obviously trying to hide her worry. "Okay."

I wrapped my arms around her. "It'll be okay. And I want you to be careful while I'm gone. Please don't take Sasha out and don't leave the Temple unless several others are with you."

"Did you find anything out?"

I shook my head. "Master Yoda agreed with us that Pierce is up to no good, but we shouldn't start anything. It'll only make it worse. You will be safe here."

Meagan looked mutinous for long moments before finally agreeing. "Alright, I'll be a good girl. I'll try not to punch him out if I see him."

I chuckled a little as I tucked her against me, resting my chin on the top of her head. "I would certainly like a picture of that."

She laughed a little before speaking again. "Are you going to be home tonight?"

"I need to meet with the Council tonight. Master Yoda didn't say why." I quickly caught the disappointment written on her face. "Don't worry. I'll make sure we spend some time alone together before I leave."

Her arms tightened around my waist. "Good."

I was about to lean down to kiss her when Sasha darted through, her curly hair wet hair dripping all over the floor, wearing nothing.

Anakin appeared behind us, just as wet and his hair was sticking up everywhere.

Meagan and I had a hard time not bursting into laughter as she pulled away. "Sasha, let's get you dressed for bed."

"But mommy." Sasha danced away from us, obviously not wanting to go to bed.

"No buts young lady." I said sternly. "Go to your room and dress properly."

She pouted but headed toward her room with Meagan following after her.

Once they were gone, I turned to Anakin, raising an eyebrow.

"Please don't ask." He said, running a hand through his hair as if trying to fix the damage. "This is the last time I'm giving her a bath."

This time I did start laughing, well knowing my daughter's antics. "Go on and clean up. We'll catch up tomorrow."

He nodded before turning to leave. "Goodnight Master."

"Goodnight Anakin." I watched as he left, well knowing it wouldn't be too much longer before I was going to have to let him go.

I sat in contemplative silence for not too long before Meagan returned, saying Sasha was asleep and then not too much later I left for the Council meeting.

* * *

**Meagan's Point of View**

Even though I knew Obi-Wan would more than likely be late, I had a feeling the meeting was one of more importance and that I would want to hear the results of it, I stayed up to wait for him. However, contrary to what I thought, it wasn't all that late when he returned. I didn't think I would ever forget the look on his face as he walked into our bedroom as I sat up reading. His eyes still held a bit of surprise and shock, but it didn't look like something bad had happened.

"Obi-Wan was it?" I asked as he sat down on the edge of bed, still not saying anything.

He turned to me, opened his mouth to say something but after a moment or so shut it again.

"Did Sasha do something? Please tell me she's still in bed." I knew full well, after checking on her recently that she was sleeping peacefully, but thought some questions might get him to open up.

He shook his head, his accent rather thick. "She's fine."

"Anakin then?" I asked quietly wondering if the Council had knighted him or something with his trials. "Is going to be knighted or something?"

"Tonight wasn't about Anakin." He managed after another several minutes worth of silence.

I waited patiently, glad that nothing was up with either of our charges and figured he would tell me when he was ready. So I tried another tactic. "How about some tea? I can put a kettle on."

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

I didn't say a word as he began to pull his boots off, then his socks. Before beginning to slip off his tunics, he asked. "Why are you still up?"

I shrugged lightly, setting the book I was reading on the bedside table. "I don't know, I just had this feeling something important was going to happen."

He stared me as he tossed his shirt into the closet, which let me know something was up as he was always so neat. "Your instincts are usually pretty accurate."

I paused for a moment as he finished dressing for bed before speaking, trying to decipher his rather open ended comment. "Does that mean I'm right?"

He just stared at me for several moments before sighing and speaking again. "I've just been named to join the Council."

It only took a moment or two for that to sink in before I scrambled out of bed, throwing my arms around him, giving him a kiss. "I'm so proud of you. That's so wonderful." After all his hard work and dedication he certainly deserved it, but that didn't explain his own reaction. "Then why this face?"

He shrugged. "I just wasn't expecting this."

I gave him an affectionate look, still quite pleased. "Of course you weren't looking for it, but it's a great promotion and shows what a dedicated Jedi you are."

"Meagan..." His voice trailed off before he spoke again. "I don't know why I was chosen for this or if I'm even ready for the responsibility."

"The Masters think you are ready. They wouldn't have selected you if they didn't."

"That's what they said when I told them I didn't think I was the right choice."

"Maybe it would be good to listen to their collective wisdom." I reached up and gently stroked Obi-Wan's cheek. "And I think it's exactly why they choose you. You are what they need, even if you don't see it."

He stared at me for a moment or two before speaking again. "How can you be so sure?"

I shrugged lightly. "Because I know not only how in tuned you are with the Force, but the good kind, wise man you are. You have dedicated yourself to being a Jedi, to be completely aligned with the Force and using it to serve. Yet you also live, have a wife and daughter." He watched me, carefully listening. "You have become the Jedi you set out to be because you have opened yourself up to being something other than a Jedi."

Obi-Wan reached out, cupping my face in his hands. "Meagan, my love, your faith in me..." His voice trailed off.

"Obi-Wan, you will have what you need when you need it." I told him. "It's there, it's a part of you. Just have faith in yourself and trust in the Force to do the rest." I reached up kissing him again. "You'll be fine."

His arms came around me. "Thank you."

"You are so welcome." I tugged away gently. "Come on, it's late and you are going to need your rest."

He nodded and followed me into the bed.

* * *

Quote for the day: from Send Me No Flowers...an old Doris Day and Rock Hudson movie...sighes...they don't make them like that anymore! George is played by Rock Hudson and Arnold is Tony Randall.

George Kimball: When a man's wife thinks he's having an affair, how can he convince her he's not?

Arnold Nash: He can't.

George Kimball: But I'm not having one!

Arnold Nash: Doesn't make any difference.

George Kimball: Isn't a man innocent until proven guilty?

Arnold Nash: Look, you're dealing with your wife. You can forget the Constitution.

Josunurashima: Thanks again for reading and reviewing our story. Looking back, as for their wedding, we really didn't consider putting Qui-Gon or her father into it. At the point of writing, ROTS hadn't come out where we learn Master Yoda has discovered Qui-Gon has retained himself within the Force. As for her father, the reason he didn't appear is that he's not a Jedi and wouldn't be able to do that. It would have been nice, but not possible. As for your other questions, Meagan was pulled to the Star Wars world by the Force. Nothing really more than an apparition or just magic. With speaking of that, Earth is not a hidden part of the Star Wars galaxy. It is a different galaxy. If that were so, it wouldn't be such a big deal if Meagan came to the Jedi, just someone from an unchartered area. As for going back to Earth, when we think about it, we can't see Meagan going back without her family. And that's all we are going to say about that. Thanks again for your thoughts!

Phygmalion: Thank you. We are pleased that you are still reading and enjoying our story. Thanks for the support. We hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!

MP116: Exactly! I don't think things even seem familiar to her anymore, that she's become such a part of this Star Wars, it's like the other one never existed. Well, not quite, but pretty close. You are certainly right as Earth is getting harder and harder for her to remember, maybe with the exception of her closet friends and family, everything is slowly being lost, as sad as that is on one hand. Anyway, thanks again for reading and reviewing. We hope you have enjoyed this chapter!

Lobo: You are quite welcome! We have always tried to answer your questions or whatnots without giving too much of the story away! Sasha certainly is growing fast and her parents are certainly realizing how special these years with her are, especially now. So, those in between battle moments will be there even with the war becoming bigger. As for the reporters, one of them will have a bigger purpose in the story, but of course with a large scale war, there will always be those people that are taking advantage of the situation to make a name for themselves. So some of it is just trying to put in something more realistic and to have something more than just going battle to battle. As for Grevious, unfortunately, despite the Council's efforts, might still be around for a while. Thanks again for your thoughts. We hope you've enjoyed this latest installment! Have a blessed day.


	78. Chapter Seventy Eight

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: **All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

**AN: **Hey everyone. Hope and pray that everyone is having a good fall. We've had some excitement here lately. Sasha's computer crashed and Meagan needed to update hers. Then of course after we got back from our cruise and our dryer went out. With doing some furniture rearranging, we discovered our vacuum cleaner also went out. Lovely right? LOL! And if the sounds of our blender has been making are a sign, its about done. We are praying and crossing our fingers that the washer is not next on the list! People say things come in threes….we are past ours!

So, we have been dealing with all of that lately, so writing hasn't happened as much, but since our new computers are up and running, it was time to work on another chapter and ended up with the two being posted. (the vacuum cleaner will be put onto the Christmas list!)

Anyway, these two chapters continues with Obi-Wan and Anakin tracking down the new dark Jedi and Meagan of course getting into plenty of trouble. The annoying reporter Pierce doesn't make an appearance but don't worry, he will back and we think you will like this update especially as an important character to the Clone Wars makes a first appearance. (And you'll just have to wait to find out who it is!) Thanks again for all our readers that stuck with us and have lets us know how you have been enjoying our story. Have a blessed day!

**Chapter Seventy Eight**

****Meagan's Point of View****

I watched as Obi-Wan dressed for the day, thinking this could almost be a normal day, that we weren't at war and he wasn't about to go chasing after some mysterious Dark Sith and might not come back.

"Meagan." Obi-Wan sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning down to kiss me. "It's going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure of that?" I couldn't help but ask. As the war progressed, I began to feel more and more worried that he wouldn't come home. "What do you actually know about this Sith?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Not much I'm afraid. That's what this mission is hopefully going to do. The Council assumes this being is somewhat trained in the Force and more than likely by Dooku, but we really aren't sure of anything except they are already reeking havoc with innocent people."

I took several moments to contemplate that, not quite sure if I liked it or not. "Could it be someone else we know? Some other fallen Jedi? Or even the Sith Lord himself?"

"I don't think it is. The last Jedi that left the Order was Dooku and the others don't fit the description." Obi-Wan gave me a little smile. "We already checked that avenue and I would be very surprised if this was the Sith Master, but whoever he is, is well hidden and wouldn't be out in the field. He or she would be ordering someone else to do their dirty work."

"Obi-Wan, I just don't like the fact there are at least three dark beings out there and two have been after my baby." Obi-Wan was about to say something but I cut him off. "And here you go, chasing off after them."

"Meagan I know this is a lot to take in, but Anakin and I will be safe. We are just trying to see if we can't find out a little more about it and maybe get a glimpse of them and we will go from there. Unless absolutely necessary, we won't engage in battle. I don't think you have a lot to worry about."

"This time at least." I couldn't help but rub my shoulders with my arms, suddenly feeling a chill in the room. "But what about next time?"

Before saying anything else, he nudged me over, sliding onto the bed next to me. He pulled me close, his chin resting gently on the top of my head, my head pillowing against his chest. "Meagan, don't think about tomorrow or the next battle. We are going to take one day, one battle, at a time and we will get through this."

I held him all the more tighter, not wanting to ever let him go, but I knew he had to go, it was his duty to protect not only the innocent people of the Republic, but our love as well. It was our future, Sasha's future he was also fighting for. And even through all my doubts and fears, I could feel his steel determination to come home to us. We would survive this.

We didn't speak for some time, just holding each other until finally I gathered up my courage and asked. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning" He reminded me before looking down to give me a mischievous smile. "Don't worry Master Yoda told me the Council meeting was going to be short, so I will have plenty of time to spend with you and Sasha this evening."

"Good." I couldn't help but smile, well knowing we wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

Obi-Wan left our apartment early the next morning, with one last long passionate kiss, saying he would see me soon. Of course he reminded me not to leave the Temple alone just in case Pierce was waiting to ambush me. I still didn't think the sneaky reporter would hurt me, but I promised him just the same and thought while he was hunting a possible sith, it was the least I could do to obey him.

* * *

Of course I was late in getting Sasha to her clan for morning classes as I was tired and not moving as fast and she knew her daddy and uncle had left and was being just as pokey. The rest of the day I spent helping coordinate relief efforts on different planets. One of these days, I would be leaving again to help distribute supplies. I hoped I wouldn't leave until after my husband returned, but we were at war and some things I was learning I had no control over and had to live with them.

The next several days passed by in the same way. The days were busy with work, rather effectively taking my mind off what danger and trouble my Obi-Wan could be in. However, the nights were dark, long and cold, not being able to sleep, knowing he was out there in possible harms way. I hoped the war wouldn't last all that long. I didn't think my nerves could take much more. Somehow I would have to find a way to cope with this.

"Meagan," Jema came up to me one afternoon. "I need you to leave tomorrow and take some supplies to Campous." A small battle had erupted on the planet and obviously needed a little assistance. "It should only take you a few days and the ship will stay there with you so you can get home easier."

I sighed with relief, knowing it wouldn't be long but I still didn't like the fact that I could miss seeing Obi-Wan. "Alright. I'll go pack my things."

"Thanks Meagan." She told me as we walked along the Temple corridors, discussing the details.

"Be careful Meagan." Jema was seeing me off the following morning. "Don't go wander off by yourself, even if you have a few troops with you."

"Don't worry. I'll be careful." I couldn't help but smile thinking that Obi-Wan must have told her of my skirting around his orders. "I promised Obi-Wan I wouldn't."

"Good." With a quick hug she left me and I hopped on the transport, already quite used to seeing the identical men piloting the ship.

It only took a few days till we arrived and since I've done this a couple times, I felt like an old hand at it and got things done quicker than the other places I've been at before. Things were going pretty smoothly, despite the fact there were people whose lives had been interrupted, some out of work or their homes destroyed. It angered me in knowing these people were completely innocent, not asking to get involved and yet here they were, without food or homes. But at least, I thought as I took out some toys to hand to some of the children, that I felt like I was doing something productive, doing something to help those in need.

One morning as I was folding clothes, I turned and saw that same reporter who snuck into the help center and written the article that I was featured in. This wasn't a good sign. She didn't look like she was causing any trouble, just talking to the people, though every now and then I would feel or even catch her watching me. I couldn't help but wonder what she was up to or even what she was thinking, that I could be doing this for my own selfish reasons and not for the benefit of others.

But I continued to work, not paying a bit of attention to her, though I probably should have. But at least this time it proved to be naught as the troopers reported she left on a refugee transport heading somewhere else. I myself was about ready to leave, getting the extra supplies settled with the local authorities that would use the left over supplies as time went on. As I was leaving, one the leaders gave me a hug, saying thank you, that I was an angel, an angel of mercy.

I thought about that as the troops flew the ship home, feeling that I wasn't the angel she really thought I was, that I was only helping a small number of people in comparison to the hundreds and thousands of people that would be affected by a conflict of this size, but maybe to her, to her world, I was that angel.

Suddenly a strong jolt, like we'd been hit, knocked me off my feet. Feeling the floor shaking beneath me, I managed to pick myself up and headed toward the cockpit, feeling that we were about to get into some major trouble.

As I entered the bridge, I could hear the clones quickly responding to the situation. At once I knew this wasn't a simple mechanical issue, but we had been knocked out of hyperspace by an enemy vessel and were in the midst of a thick battle.

I stared at the view screen seeing ships zooming around us, firing everywhere. "What can we do?"

"This cruiser is not equipped for battle my lady."

"Which means what?" I asked, hanging onto the counsel in front of me as another shot hit us.

The clones all looked at each other before one answered. "Lady Kenobi, if the General has taught you any tricks, now might be a good time to use them."

Unfortunately my talents didn't cover this but I glanced around at the battle and I saw the big Jedi cruiser hanging back a bit. Maybe there was hope yet. "Can you get in touch with another ship so we can get onboard?"

"Our communications have been jammed, but we are still trying. They aren't firing at us though."

Well that was something but it didn't help that the Separatist were still trying to get us, but before any more suggestions could even be brought up, we took another hit. I didn't think it was too bad, but it knocked something out that made the clones loose most of their control over the ship.

"There is that planet down there. We can try to land there. It may be our only option." One of the men said as it was obvious we didn't have any options.

"Make it so." Rex, the commander, said as I took a deep breath.

I held on tightly as the ship dipped down and started to fall through the planet's atmosphere, it slowly sinking in that I might not survive this, that my little girl would be raised without her mother and her father may be light years away when she would need his comfort. I pictured each of them in my mind, hoping that we would somehow survive this. I closed my eyes tightly, hearing the tear of metal as we crashed onto the surface of the planet. I could hear the shouts of the men trying to keep the ship from tearing apart. I remembered getting flung from my seat, being thrown rather violently unto the floor. Feeling every muscle in my body, I tried to push myself up but soon decided it would be much safer to just stay on the floor. But after I felt something hit my legs and fly off again, I managed to crawl into a small space underneath a console, somewhat protecting me.

Finally we came to a grinding halt and every bit of me felt the jolt. I felt around for injuries and seemed to be fine, except for some bruising, especially in my legs where something had struck it.

"Lady Kenobi." One of the clones was suddenly kneeling down in front of me. "Are you hurt? We need to leave immediately before the ship explodes."

"I'm fine." I allowed him to pull me up, my body moaning and groaning in protest. "Is everyone alright?"

He was already pulling me through the dark ship toward a bit of light where the side of the ship had been torn apart. It was just enough for us to crawl through. "We lost Skip and Poncho but the rest are just a little banged up."

Immediately I felt the loss of the men, but didn't have time to thoroughly acknowledge it as the six of us made our way out of the ship. We quickly ran along the field we crashed in, hoping to get far enough away and moments later we soon heard the crackles of the beginning of an explosion.

"To the ground." One of the men shouted and I obeyed, tucking and rolling to ease the jolt as my sore body hit the ground. The initial blast of smoke and fire sailed above us in a large dark cloud. Coughing, I tucked my head down to protect my face, but the acidic taste of the smoke and fire still stung my nose, mouth, throat and eyes.

I let the men get up first and saw once it was okay, I tentatively rose from the ground.

"Well, I guess we should find some shelter for the time being." Rex said as we found our communications were still down. But then he turned to me. "Unless you have any other suggestions."

I thought about it for a moment before speaking. "We should also try to find a community of some kind, maybe we could get a message out to the Republic. They might not realize who was shot down or that we need rescuing."

"Good point my lady." Rex said, looking around. We were on some plains that looked like they had no end, but his binoculars, which must have been on his belt, told another story. "There looks to be some sort of settlement toward the east. We should start to head there."

The walk seemed endless with the tall grass, the sun beating down on us, my leg muscles aching in utter protest. The clones kept a tight circle around me, thinking I was unarmed but I did have one of the daggers Obi-Wan gave me stashed in my boot, the others lost in the ship. We stopped to rest every so often and luckily found a stream to get some water before moving on. By watching the sky, I could just make out the battle still continuing on above us. It looked like it could be sometime before we would be rescued. So much for getting home in a few days.

We reached the small village around dark and took shelter in what looked like an abandoned barn. The clones set up a watch detail just in case. I tried to volunteer some time, but they wouldn't hear of it. Sighing I settled down into some hay and tried to get at least some rest. Though with the sights of battle and a near death experience still fresh in my mind and my aching body, it was a long time coming.

* * *

The small community we found turned out to be deserted. Well, we weren't quite sure if deserted was the right word as the water well still looked to be in working order and the buildings weren't run down. We figured they might have moved due to some hard weather conditions or had some sort of migration pattern, which wasn't all that uncommon or something with the war. Though we found some food and shelter, there was no way to contact the Republic. We were stranded.

"I still say we should go and find someone to help us." Ace suggested.

"No, if someone comes looking for us, they won't go much past the wreckage. We can't drift too far away." Another man said.

Commander Rex glanced over to me as if asking me my permission to give orders.

"We have food, water and shelter here." I stated, as if reviewing our situation. "If someone wants to go explore a bit, we can make this home base. I'm sure the Republic will find us. The Jedi will know I never made it home and will come looking for us."

"Are you sure about that? They might think we were killed in the battle or when the ship went down."

I shook my head. "My husband will know I'm alive and will come or send someone to find us."

Rex glanced from one of us to the other. "Ace and Trapper can scout out for us, but don't go too far. The rest of us will stay here in case someone comes looking for us."

The rest of the men looked on in agreement and I was fine with that as well. Rex and I watched as the two headed further east where they thought another settlement might be. Then I went into one of the fields and started to gather some of the ripened fruit that was falling, the other one looked like nearly ripened wheat. It could be several days until we were missed and even then they might not start searching as I only told Jema around the time I was planning on leaving and if the Republic thought we were all dead, and the battle was still moving around in some form, they might not send a search party for us.

"What are those?" Rex asked as I returned to the barn and as he returned from looking around immediate area.

"Fresh fruit." I set them on a table before going over to the water bucket and washing a few. "It's better than nothing." I handed him one before taking a bite of mine. "Anything here?"

He shook his head. "No sign of anyone but someone has been here recently. Anyway, how long do you think it will be to the Jedi find us?"

I shrugged my shoulders, not quite sure. "It could be a while. I didn't tell anyone when exactly we were leaving. It could be days till they find out what happened to us, especially if that Jedi cruiser didn't realize who we are. Obi-Wan is on another mission himself so it might be sometime before he realizes I'm gone, but he will know we are somewhere when they tell him I never made it back to the Temple."

Rex nodded. "Well hopefully they did realize one of our ships went down and will search for survivors."

I nodded. Being stuck out here wasn't what I wanted to do, but it was better than being in a battle or worse, having been killed in the crash. "We have food, water and shelter. It could be much worse."

Rex was about to say something when the other trooper still with us came back in from his rounds.

"Nothing to report sir. No sign of anything off to the North or the West." He saluted to Rex.

"There is water and some fresh fruit. Help yourself." I told him as he was about to head off to rest, I assumed.

"Thank you Lady Kenobi." He smiled a little before heading back to the table.

* * *

The next day or so passed by slowly. The battle had moved away from the planet so it was hard to tell who was winning, what was going on or if it was still going on. The scoots hadn't returned, so I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. There was plenty of food in the fields and the well wasn't about to dry up. But what bothered me was that why a obviously healthy community had up and vanished, not even waiting till their crops came up.

"Maybe the battle started down here." One of the men suggested.

Rex shock his head. "I've had that thought, but there is no evidence of that, no droid parts, no damage to the land, no bodies." He looked deep in thought before continuing on. "We don't know what kind of people lived here if they were any kind of warriors, but I guess that they saw or heard the battle was coming near here and went into hiding."

That made the most sense, but I still didn't quite like it.

The day passed by slowly, it growing hot but the night cooled down some and I was able to get some much needed rest in some blankets I found. The men once again took turns staying on watch and would sleep during the day if needed. After all there wasn't anything that really needed doing except making sure we had water and food. The following day the two scoots returned with nothing new to report. They did find another settlement, a lot like this one, but no sign of life.

* * *

****Obi-Wan's Point of View****

"I don't like this." Anakin told me as we started to head back to the Temple. "Why couldn't we just handle it?"

"It's quite simple." I must have said for the hundredth time since we got our first glimpse of the "sith." "She will have troops somewhere near here and we have no back up. Not to mention the fact we aren't quite too sure of her skills. I think the Council is correct about using caution."

"Yes Master." He looked like he understood it, but still didn't like it. "What now?"

"I will report back to the Council of our findings and I am sure we will be called back home, at least till another battle needs us." After scouting out some areas where she was known to inhabit, Anakin and I spent several days climbing and hiking through forests and rugged wilderness, avoiding wild animals as well as Separatist troops and their scouts.

However, it turned out to be as successful as it could be. We overheard a droid commander talking to Dooku, who addressed her by name. Assajj Ventress. That was at least something to go by. Then once in safer territory I pulled up the Temple archives on our ship's computer and using the new access I had as a Council member, Anakin and I soon learned she had been a ruler or warlord on Rattatak after killing the current leaders. Most of her childhood was unknown except she was orphaned at a young age. However, by watching her and what we could feel it didn't take much deduction that she had spent the last several years in training with Dooku, maybe her rule had somehow caught his eye. Looking to be his assistant, she was the one that seemed to do his bidding. But who was really in charge? Dooku, Grevious or was there someone else yet introduced to us? Was Dooku the Sith Master that trained the one I destroyed on Naboo or was Dooku recruited by the Sith after the battle of Naboo?

I sighed. With all these questions with answers being hidden, it felt that this wasn't going to be a short war. It in fact could be very long.

"Master?" Anakin broke into my thoughts. "Everything is ready. Should we head on back to the Temple or is there something else we need to accomplish?"

I shook my head, quite anxious to be home again, if only for a while. The thought of seeing Meagan and Sasha again suddenly made my heart much lighter. "Let's go home."

Once we got closer in, I contacted the Council, giving my report of what we knew of Ventress and my conclusions. They weren't too pleased that another dark Jedi was out there, but were relieved we had something to go by, who possibly might be leading the droids in battle besides Grievous and some other Separatist leaders that were taking on some military roles.

However, I was about to sign off, thinking I would catch up on everything else when we returned to the Temple, but Master Windu sighed before speaking. Suddenly my stomach dropped.

"Obi-Wan, we do have something to tell you that you should know." He paused for another moment, glancing toward the others before continuing on again. "Meagan and several troops who were with her distributing supplies have disappeared."

"What?" Both Anakin and I exclaimed, feeling my body slowly going numb with the news.

"She was on Campous and was due to leave about a week and a half ago. We first didn't suspect anything since she could have been delayed for a number of reasons. However, Master Jema finally reported to us she thought something might have happened when she was nearly a week late. We contacted the officials and they said she left the week before."

I had to agree. If Meagan was still there helping others and needed another few days, she would have reported in. It wasn't like her. But yet, deep down, I didn't feel like something bad was happening to her.

"Worried but not overly so you are." Master Yoda commented, watching me closely.

"She's alive, that much I know for sure. If she was in grave danger or seriously injured," I didn't even want to think about this, but it had to be brought up. "I would at least feel something, even from a great distance. What else do we know?"

"We don't know if this has anything to do with Meagan's disappearance, but Master Daniels did report during that last battle over Cypress there was another ship, not one in his fleet that came out of hyperspace." I held my breath at that, Campous and Cypress weren't that far apart. "But the ship, he thought, was shot down onto the planet. It certainly wasn't Separatist nor one of our battle cruisers. It wasn't around long enough to get a reading off of it."

"Did they go looking for wreckage?" I asked, but thought I already knew the answer.

"Unfortunately, they weren't able to with the battle and ended up chasing the Separatist to another nearby sector. He didn't have men or the transport to spare."

"Do you think Meagan was on that transport?"

Master Windu shrugged slightly. "There is a high chance of that, but a number of things also could have happened." He paused before continuing on. "I know you aren't that close, but head to the base on Drake. You can take a small cruiser and start searching. If anyone will find them, it will be you."

I nodded. "We will head there now."

"Good. Master Vas is there and we will leave any updates for you."

After making our goodbyes, I shut down the link before turning to Anakin, who was already plugging in the correct coordinates, re directing our flight. Then he turned back to me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine." I was trying not to worry but if I kept busy that would help. "I would know if something more happened. More than likely they are holed up on Cypress till someone comes for them. I'm going to meditate, see if I can't get a firmer feel from her."

I spent the next several hours in deep meditation trying to contact my wife. We were too far away for me to actually "talk" to her, but it did reinforce the feeling that she was very much alive and relatively not injured, at least not life threatening. Relieved beyond measure, I went to go rest.

* * *

Drum roll please and the quote of the day…From Operation Petticoat…..they don't make comedy's like Cary Grant's anymore…..

"Subject, Toilet paper. On 6 June 1941, this vessel submitted a requisition for 150 rolls of toilet paper. On 16 December 1941 the requisition was returned with stamped notation, 'Cannot identify material required.' The commanding officer of the USS SeaTiger cannot help but wonder what is being used at the Caviti Supply Depot as a substitute for this unidentifiable material once so well known to this command."

* * *

AN: Thanks again for all your thoughts! We always appreciate them!

Algebraiya: Thank you! We are so glad that someone noticed all the little things in our story. We've always tried to make this seem like a real world and seem to be doing good! Glad that you are enjoying it and hope you enjoy this two chapter update!

XXKaternator: We are so pleased you are still reading and enjoying our story! Thank you for the compliment and have no fear, despite sometimes time between updates, we will be finishing this story. There is too much story left to tell, especially with Anakin and Sasha's destinies yet to be discovered!

Sharnorasian Empire: thank you. We have strived to make our story unique to the other stories. It's great that someone has seen that in ours! As for other earthling stories we have caught a few here and there over the years, but haven't looked recently. What we had seen on fan have the heroine being a Star Wars crazied teenager, some of them being quite funny spoofs while some really don't have anything to them. There was one story called Stranger in a Strange Land, or something like that, that was very good. We saw it on another website that might not be around anymore. If it's online anywhere it's a great read, but I can't remember if it was concluded or not. We were inspired by it to try our own hand at it. I hope that helps your search. It is quite interesting to see how other authors take on if someone from our galaxy went to Star Wars.

Marc: Thanks again for reading our story and glad that you think so much of it. It has been quite a challenge at times to keep going and keeping true to the Star Wars world but yet at the same time make things our own! We hope you have enjoyed this chapter and the next. It was great to hear from you!


	79. Chapter Seventy Nine

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: **All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction.

**Chapter Seventy Nine**

****Obi-Wan's point of view****

We arrived on Drake and checked in with Master Vas and learned nothing new. Anakin and I wasted no time in turning in our small transport for something bigger well knowing we could be picking up several more troops as well as my missing wife. We also needed the space to carry a vehicle we could drive on planet, especially if we were dealing with injuries. Master Vas also afford us some troops but there was no foreseen danger and thought to handle it ourselves.

"Are we going to head straight to Cypress?" Anakin asked as we left the base.

"I think so. That will be a good starting point. We know they left Campous and were heading back home." I pointed out, bringing up a map on the nearest terminal, pointing toward the area. "If they took the shortest route, the ship would have flown right through the battle."

"You feel anything?" Anakin asked, looking like he was trying not to worry.

"Nothing more in detail except I feel she's not in too much danger."

"Master, they could have been captured." Anakin rather gently pointed out.

"I know, I've considered that, but I just don't feel overly worried about it, like I know she's alright. I can't explain it."

Anakin nodded. "I know, but I think we should be prepared just in case. I made sure the med center was fully stocked and if we don't use them, someone else will."

I nodded, glad that he was doing this with me. Now all we had to do was find her. Here she was worried about me coming home and here I was looking for her. If she got into trouble every time she went to help people like she always managed to do, this was going to be a long war.

* * *

We came out of hyperspace and I was certainly feeling her presence much stronger. I joined Anakin in the cockpit. "She is on the planet."

"Are they alright?"

"I think so. She's not responding to me," At his raised eyebrow, I continued on. "She's quite exhausted but I don't think it's more than that."

"Good." He pulled up the planet on the terminal. "Where should we start? I've started scanning for life forms and there are several farming communities scattered across it, so nothing definite is coming up."

"Can you scan for metal?" I asked him, looking over the planet, seeing it was good sized. "Something that might be debris from the ship. If this society isn't as advanced, it might be where they are located."

"I can try, but if the ship exploded after they landed and escaped there might not be anything for the sensors to pick up."

While I got our things ready to go, Anakin continued to scan for what could be our vanished crew. After coming up with nothing, I tried to contact Meagan through her com, thinking maybe one of the troops had gotten it working or since we were so close it might pick up something. But once that failed Anakin and I decided to land on the planet and start looking on the ground. From there we were hoping my bond with Meagan would take us the rest of the way.

We made our way across the planet, it being mostly plains used as farmland, but no sign of any life. We thought that was a bit strange, but then again if they were not warriors, going into hiding with a battle coming, wouldn't be such a strange concept from their point of view.

"Anything?" I asked Anakin as he was scanning the horizon with his binoculars, trying to find Meagan and her crew.

"Nothing but grain and open fields." He sounded a bit dejected but we would find them. "You sense anything?"

"Nothing concrete. She is here and not too injured, but I think they might be some distance away." I told him as we sat in the speeder.

"Which way should we go?" Anakin asked before gunning the engine.

I just looked at him before he let it idle as I meditated lightly. "I think we should go more to the west."

Anakin just nodded, turning the vehicle in that direction. "Let's go find that troublesome wife of yours."

"Anakin just drive." I told him, trying to concentrate on finding my wife "Meagan where are you?"

* * *

****Meagan's point of view****

I suddenly woke up, feeling Obi-Wan's presence so strongly with his call for me. Of course I had no idea where we were. I couldn't exactly tell him to take a left at this field and then we are by a brown barn. Rising slowly, my body groaned in protest.

"Rex." I called out across the grassy area outside the barn.

He turned and ran back to me, thinking something was wrong. "What is it My Lady?"

"Where are we exactly?"

The commander just stared at me.

"Obi-Wan is looking for us." I explained to him, that I felt him on planet, but I wasn't exactly sure where he was either.

Rex called the others and they quickly discussed what known heading the ship was falling toward as we crashed and where we could possibly be. Once the men agreed, I went away from them so I could concentrate. Reaching out across our bond, I stretched into the Force, telling Obi-Wan where I was. We didn't "chat" for long, him well knowing I was tired, but just feeling he was getting close, gave me strength. Hopefully he would be here soon and the men were pretty happy the end of this was in sight.

"I hear someone coming." One of the men called back to us later, it was already dusk, nearly to the point of being dark.

"That's not my husband." I yelled out, not feeling Obi-Wan that close. Suddenly, I had a bad feeling about this.

Rex nodded and began signaling the men before whispering. "Get back inside and hide."

I nodded and quickly headed there, stopping only to pull out the dagger hidden in my boot, wondering who this was, who had found us.

I waited in the darkness in the barn, hearing the roar of the speeder, feeling a darkness slowly seeping towards me. Was this the dark Jedi Obi-Wan had been tracking? Or was this something or someone else?

I clutched the dagger hilt in my hands, holding my breath, calling out through the Force. "Obi-Wan hurry."

I didn't hear the reply as the hum of a light saber and blaster fire dragged my attention away.

"Well, well, well." I heard a smooth but deep female voice speaking as there was a pause in the firing. "I came looking for the Jedi but it looks like I found something else, maybe something worth much more."

"It's just us." I could hear Rex, hoping they had some sort of protection, even if it was just farm equipment. "It's five against one."

The dark Jedi laughed. "Oh I'm not worried."

I could hear the volley of shots, the hum of the light saber, the call of the men, but hidden in the barn, I couldn't tell what was going on. Until I heard the word run. Feeling a push from the Force, I snuck out the back door. Seeing the course was clear, I dashed off, hoping the deepening shadows and the fields would hide me.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." I heard a voice call out, obviously coming closer not too many moments later.

Clutching the dagger closer, I slowly crept deeper into the fields, hoping to make no noise, hoping desperately to hide long enough till Obi-Wan arrived.

"Where are you?" The voice was growing closer. "I wonder who you are, what kind of prize I have won." The darkness began to swirl around me, but wasn't quite as encompassing as Dooku's. "I know you aren't a Jedi, they aren't cowards, but the Clones didn't die for nothing you know."

Hiding in a thicker bunch of underbrush, I stayed still, well knowing I was no coward. Though I had lived long enough to know this was a battle I couldn't win.

"Are you too scared to face me?" The woman was coming closer, I could feel where she was, it wouldn't be too long till she found me.

I took a very quiet step away from the brush, the wind blowing the wheat like stalks, hiding any footfall sounds I could have made. Taking another step away, I strained my ears to see if I could pick up her location, but heard nothing but the wind and wheat. Reaching out into the Force, I could feel she was close, but nothing more. But I felt another presence, two strong ones. Obi-Wan and there was no doubt Anakin was with him.

If I could hide for another few minutes, Obi-Wan would take care of her.

"There you are." A tall, slender female warrior was standing in front of me. The moonlight making her features seem menacing and dark. In each of her hands was a light saber with a curved handle. A darkness floated around and through her, but it didn't completely suffocate my light. "I see I have a prize my Master would very much like, will reward me greatly."

"I'm not your prize." I spat back at her, hoping to buy just a few more minutes. I could almost hear the sounds of a coming vehicle. "And what makes you think he would reward you?"

She snorted, obviously not biting my bait. "Why would I tell my prisoner anything of value?"

I shrugged my shoulders, the sound of a vehicle becoming a reality. "You are about to be our prisoner."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." She sounded almost too smug as she ignited both of her sabers. "I doubt that little weapon of yours will be much against my talent."

She took a decisive step forward and I knew my only chance was to run. Reaching into Force, I gathered what energy I had, dashing through the fields as quick as I could. I knew she was gaining, her power much greater than mine. The roar of a large vehicle was coming closer, but I had to slow her down or it might be too late. Glancing over my shoulder, knowing I would have one shot and one shot only and knowing I would have to do so at a run, but if I could take any part of her, it would give me a chance to get closer to my husband.

Once again reaching into the Force, I glanced over my shoulder and praying it would be enough, I turned my body only slightly and threw the dagger off into the night. A cry of pain told me I had at least hit a part of her body. Taking another glance over my shoulder, through the trickle of the moonlight I could see the blood running down her arm. I couldn't quite tell if it had struck or grazed her, but it had slowed her where I had a bit of a safer lead.

I sprinted through the tall stalks and in only the moonlight, I couldn't see the slight dips in the flow of the land and I felt my ankle turn beneath me, pain shooting up my leg. I only took a half of a step before I fell down to the ground. Biting my tongue to keep the cry of pain from rising out of my throat, I felt the acidic taste blood in my mouth. I crept along the sandy ground, hoping to hide myself until help arrived.

The Dark Jedi had stopped, obviously not seeing where I was or either that tending to her injury. The roar of the speeder was growing louder and I could feel that Obi-Wan had arrived. They must have been visible for I could hear her turn and run the other direction.

Not completely rising, I raised my head high enough to make out some sort of vehicle fly by, obviously after her. I heard a few flashes of light sabers but the roar of another vehicle told me she escaped. Finally feeling that I was safe, I rose from the ground.

"Meagan." Obi-Wan's voice cut through the night, shattering the silence, the darkness.

Wincing in pain, I hobbled toward the sound of his voice. "I'm over here."

It took a few moments for us to meet in the stalks, but I was soon in his arms. I felt my body relax in his hold. I was safe.

He pulled back only a few moments later, as if knowing I was hurt.

"Obi-Wan, I'm alright." I tried to tell him, seeing the concern in his eyes. "I think I just sprained my ankle or something when I fell."

He frowned as we headed out of the field and toward the barn. "We'll have it scanned once when we get aboard the ship."

I nodded, well knowing I couldn't fight him too much but I didn't need to be completely babied.

We trudged along, my body suddenly achy and sore, my ankle beginning to throb. I wondered how long I would be able to last, but I didn't want to say something, didn't want to trouble him anymore.

"Meagan, look out…" I heard Obi-Wan's warning a second too late as my already injured foot fell into another slight dip in the land and down I went.

I must have let out a shocked cry of pain for Obi-Wan immediately knelt down. But I shook it off as he helped me to my feet. "I'm fine. Just tripped."

He didn't look like he believed me, especially as I took a step away from him, wincing and limping in the process.

"That's it." Before I could protest, Obi-Wan leaned down and swept me into his arms. "You are not going to be able to walk the rest of the way without seriously damaging yourself."

I tried to protest, to get him to let me down, but he had his Jedi Master face on and I knew there was no way I could talk him out of it. I sighed and settled myself against him.

"What is this?" He asked, a bit of grin tugging on his lips. "No loud protest?"

"I think I would lose it anyway." I told him. "I thought it be wiser not to start a fight."

He raised an eyebrow. "I guess I'll take what I can get, but I still say you are going to be the death of me yet."

"Watch it Kenobi." I pretended to be offended by that. "Say much more and you won't get me in your bed."

He leaned down and whispered. "I wouldn't be quite sure of that my lady. I'll just make you forget it."

I laughed at this, but it was completely cut off as we approached the barn and in the moonlight I made out the forms of the men, nearly all of them dead. I gasped, feeling the tears stinging my eyes.

"This wasn't your fault love." Obi-Wan's voice was gentle and quiet, but firm in his stance. "This is the part of war that I never wanted you to see."

I tried to believe his words, but it still hurt.

Anakin turned from helping an injured Rex into the back of the small transport they brought along. "Meagan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said as my husband sat me down in a seat.

"Don't move." Obi-Wan nearly interrupted me. "Keep off your feet until we know if it's broken or not."

Too tired to try to argue with him, I watched as they buried the dead and cleaned up what we used and soon we were heading back to their small ship. Rex and I waited in the speeder as Obi-Wan and Anakin made sure she hadn't damaged the ship before loading us on board.

Rex seemed to be doing okay and was even helping Anakin get us out of there as Obi-Wan set me on the cot in the small med room on the ship. He looked a bit apologetically before tugging my boot off.

Biting the inside of my lip, I tried not to cry as he slowly rotated my ankle and feeling along the bone.

"The bone is sound, but it is most certainly deeply bruised and badly sprained." Obi-Wan reported and as he pulled my soak off, it was a bit colored and swelling slightly. "I'm going to find a cold compress and wrap that up."

I nodded as Obi-Wan busied himself in the supply cabinet. "Who was she?"

He turned slightly, only so I could hear his reply. "Assaj Ventress. We don't know much about her except for the fact she is working with the Separatist and is trained in the ways of the Force." He paused as he came back to me. "I think she must have realized Anakin and I were following her and when we left she must have followed us."

He paused again as he wrapped some material around the compress and set it on my ankle. "We'll let that sit for a bit to get the swelling to go down."

I nodded, yawning, suddenly growing quite tired despite all the recent activity. The last week or so was certainly taking its tool.

"I should let you get some rest." Obi-Wan walked back over to the cabinet, bringing out a bottle. "I think some pain killers will help."

I shook my head, not really wanting to be knocked out.

"Don't worry, these have just enough power in them so you can rest well." He handed them to me. "Of course your other choice is for me to put you into a healing trance or Force sleep. Your choice."

"Can I have a glass of water?" I asked him taking the pills from his hand.

He nodded and disappeared out the door for several minutes and came back with a pillow, blanket and a bottle. He handed me the bottle. "Go ahead and take those. They will take a few minutes to take effect and in that time I can secure your ankle."

I picked up the meds and with a few swigs of water, swallowed them. Without saying much Obi-Wan removed the compress and wrapped my ankle, his hands warming my limbs, the pain ebbing away. Quickly growing sleepy, he helped me settle back into the bed, drawing the blanket around me. I barely felt him kiss me gently before a sweet blackness overtook me.

* * *

I awoke in the darkness, it taking several minutes to realize where I was. Once I got my bearings together, I squinted through the dark room, trying to see the light switch. But not finding it, knowing it would be completely dumb to limp across the room to the refresher with a hurt limb and in the darkness, I called out with my voice and in the Force. "Obi-Wan."

A moment or two later, I blinked my eyes in the sudden intrusion of the light that filtered into the room as Obi-Wan stood in the now open doorway. He was rubbing his temples. "You know you didn't have to shout so loud."

"Sorry, but I had no idea of where on this ship you were." I slowly pushed myself to the edge of the bed so he could help me down. "I didn't think you would like it if I tried to do anything alone and in the dark."

He then helped me into the refresher so I could get cleaned up and while I washed, he found some of his cleaner robes that I could wear since mine were beyond help.

"How's that ankle doing?" He asked as he settled me back onto the cot.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Still a bit stiff and sore, but it's not throbbing like it was last night."

"Good." He slowly unwrapped it and felt along it, the warm touch of fingers soothing, easing the pain. "It is already healing."

"And much longer till we get home?" I asked as he re-wrapped it tightly.

"Just another day or so." Obi-Wan looked over his work before leaning over to kiss me. "Are you hungry? I think I can scrounge something up for us."

"That would be nice." Come to think about it, I could certainly eat something about right now.

"I will be back in just a moment." With that he rose from where he was sitting on the edge of the cot and headed out the room.

Watching him leave, I was suddenly so pleased that I had been blessed with a husband that took such great care not only with me, but of me.

* * *

We arrived back at the Temple and with Obi-Wan's help, I was able to walk off the ship, my ankle still a bit stiff but not too painful to walk on. We made a quick report to the Council before we headed to the Healers. They said it was healing well already, no doubt to Obi-Wan's basic Force first-aid. I did need to keep it wrapped and keep mostly off my feet for a few days. After getting some exercise sheets and other instructions, Obi-Wan and I headed back to our quarters. Since it was later in the evening and after getting a quick bite to eat, Obi-Wan talked me out of getting Sasha, well knowing I was still too tired to keep up with her. Agreeing with him, we relaxed together in the living area for a bit, with my foot elevated and iced.

"Come on Meagan." Obi-Wan helped me up from the couch after re-wrapping my ankle. It wasn't the most comfortable way to sleep, but it kept it secure and stable.

After completing our normal bed time routine, we lay in the quiet, finally in each other's arms.

"Did you get a shot at her?" Obi-Wan's voice broke the silence. "Or was that one of the Clones?"

"You saw it?" I asked, wanting to know how I really did.

"It wasn't life threatening, but she will bear the scar." He answered as his hands soothingly made their way through my hair.  
I remained quiet for a moment or two before speaking. "I didn't have a blaster with me. I had one of the daggers in my boot and I knew I had only one shoot to at least slow her enough where I could find a good hiding place."

He glanced at me, his eyebrow cocked in interest. "You threw that at a run? From what I could see it wasn't just a slight scratch."

I shrugged slightly, feeling a bit embarrassed at his praise. "I had a good teacher and a bit of luck."

"Meagan, love, there is no such thing as luck." His grin soon faded as his words became more serious. "She's still out there and will figure out who you are."

"She already does." I then, nearly word for word, recounted our conversation that night.

My husband frowned at that, his arms tightening around me. "Well, we will have to make sure you are protected when you are out."

"I don't want to cause trouble. I can stay at the Temple." I truly felt that, knowing those men died protecting me. I didn't want it to happen again.

"Meagan, that is a nice thought, but it won't last too long before you go crazy not being able to help anyone. And it wasn't your fault. They died defending the Republic." He told me, seemingly knowing I would take an assignment sooner or later and my feelings on what happened. "I will have Rex or Cody assign several others to guard you."

I wanted to protest but with Obi-Wan and Anakin's leap to sudden fame, my being the non-Jedi in the family, would make myself more of a target than the men. Sasha of course, unless to dinner at Dexter's or an occasional trip to the park never left the Temple. Thank goodness this Ventress witch could never get her filthy hands on my baby.

Obi-Wan leaned down to kiss me. "We will get through this."

I nodded, settling myself further into his embrace. "I love you and thank you for taking care of me these last few days."

He chuckled a bit. "You made it a bit easier this time too. Are you sure your ankle is doing better? Maybe I should twist it again to keep you down for a day or two more."

I playfully swatted at him before speaking. "I guess you would prefer me more meek and mild, not finding ways around your orders."

He cupped my face with a hand, his eyes gentled with love. "On the contrary, I much prefer a sassy red head who keeps me on my toes. I adore you just the way you are." With that he kissed me long and deep, proving it much more than words ever could.

* * *

And now for the quote: From Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. Thought this would be quite appropriate with Meagan getting hurt.

"I've given birth to 8 babies- don't talk to me about getting hurt you big ox! I'm not about to let one of them die."


	80. Chapter Eighty

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas, and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. **

**AN: **We hope ya'll don't have a heart attack with an update after such a long time. There were some things going on that made it hard to write and we kept getting stuck with some ideas but we really want to finish this story after everything we've put into it. So, thank you for keeping with us and being so patient. We hope you have a blessed week! Enjoy!

**Chapter Eighty**

**Meagan's Point of View:**

"Meagan?" Several nights after we returned home from my being rescued from Assaj Ventress, I heard Obi-Wan calling. "Where are you?"

"In here." I called back from the kitchen, at least putting a little something together for dinner.

Obi-Wan frowned at me. "You are still supposed to be off your feet."

"I'm fine." I turned to my daughter, who he picked up on his way back from the Council meeting. "Sasha, what did you learn today?"

She came from around him, throwing her arms around my legs. "We used the training sets. I want to use a real one."

"Someday." I assured her but felt very relieved it would be years before she would be allowed to handle a fully powered light saber. "Be patient." She still looked a little disappointed but I thought to distract her. "Why don't you help me set the table?"

"I can do it myself." Sasha said, obviously taking Obi-Wan's lecture in mind in which he told her to help me, not to mention a toddler's natural strive for independence. So, she scattered off to the table and I could hear her spreading the dishes that were already sitting on the table.

Obi-Wan gave me look. "I'll finish in here, you go sit down."

"I'm fine." The truth was I was nearly going a bit mad waiting for my injury to completely heal. Sasha still went to her classes and came back to us in the late afternoon and Obi-Wan was training with Anakin or doing who knows what else with the war, leaving me alone all day, either on the couch or in bed. After being nearly shot down and hunted by a dark Jedi, I enjoyed it for about the first day and a half. Now I was just ready to get back to work. "It's feeling much better and I'm doing all my exercises."

"Meagan." There was a note of warning in his voice.

I glared back at him, determined to win this battle of wills. "I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we let the healer's be the judge of that?"

I kept glaring at him.

"Meagan, please." His voice gentled a bit. "I can tell it's still bothering you."

Oh sometimes I hated the fact my husband was so good at reading people, especially me. "I'm going absolutely crazy."

He reached out, taking my arm and leading me back to the dining room, sitting me in one of the chairs. "Stay here. Is dinner done?"

"Yes." I sighed, admitting defeat. "We'll still need our drinks and Sasha's glass of milk. Everything is sitting on the counter."

Sasha, who had finished setting the table rather well, piped up. "I can pour it."

Obi-Wan reached over and took her hand. "Why don't we do it together?"

"Okay Daddy." Sasha didn't argue and followed him into the kitchen.

Dinner passed by quickly, the other two not noticing it was a rather simple dish that didn't take too much work. Sasha chatted about her day and her friends, obviously glad to have both of her parents home the last several days. After we ate, Obi-Wan, with Sasha's help, cleaned up the kitchen as I settled on the couch.

"Mummy." Sasha ran back into the room. "Can we watch Galactic Princess?"

It was her favorite animated movie. "Of course."

Obi-Wan helped Sasha put the video in before she practically danced around the living area waiting for it to process from the previews to the actual picture. Smiling slightly, Obi-Wan sat down next to me. As the movie played, Sasha danced around, singing along with the music while I cuddled up against Obi-Wan.

"Is it still painful?" Obi-Wan asked quietly, motioning toward my ankle.

I thought about it for a moment before answering. "Not exactly painful. It's more stiff and sore than anything else."

He was about to say something else when Sasha bounced toward us and jumped up onto our laps. "Easy Sasha."  
"I'm sorry." She looked only a bit sorry but she did settle down with us, still singing along with the movie.

We finished watching the movie and Sasha was yawning by the time it was over. I switched off the video as Obi-Wan rose from the couch, carrying Sasha. I could hear her whinnying that she didn't want to go to bed, though it lacked complete conviction. I headed back to the kitchen and put a kettle on so Obi-Wan and I could have some tea before going to bed. While the water heated, I slowly walked down the hallway and then stepped into my daughter's room.

"Not tired." I could hear Sasha still putting up a protest as her Daddy tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight little one." Obi-Wan completely ignored her protest as he made sure her favorite teddy bear was lying next to her. "Mummy and Daddy love you."

Sasha fought another yawn as Obi-Wan switched off the light. I watched with a smile as he leaned down, kissing her gently, tucking a few loose hairs behind her ears. Sasha yawned again, her eyes blinking rapidly.

"Sleep well." Obi-Wan tucked the blankets up a bit more before rising from the bed. "See you in the morning."

I couldn't help but smile as Sasha dropped off to sleep before Obi-Wan even reached me at the doorway.

"Come on." Obi-Wan motioned me away from the room. "We'd better let her sleep."

I nodded and we headed back toward the kitchen.

* * *

Of course my ankle finished healing, much to my relief, and I went back to helping organize relief efforts. Obi-Wan was just as busy with the war efforts, Council meetings and training Anakin. I didn't leave the Temple too much, not unless I was with a bigger group heading to the relief center, especially since I knew those reporters were still trying to get the scope on the wife of the famed Jedi hero, including Pierce. Thankfully I hadn't seen him or even sensed him near me, but I well knew he wouldn't give up easily and sooner or later he would find a way to me.

On another score the escape of Assaaj Ventress was all over the Temple. The Council certainly wasn't happy that not only was Dooku and Grievous on the loose, but another dark Jedi. Obi-Wan told me she must be strong in the Force, having more training than previously thought for her to hide her presence and follow Obi-Wan and Anakin when they came to rescue me. For now, according to Clone intelligence, she had disappeared back into Separatist territory. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan thought, we wouldn't be seeing her again until she caused trouble or in battle. After meeting her, I certainly hoped she wouldn't be facing my husband, but something told me our interactions with the sith witch were far from over.

On another note, based on some of his performances of late, Anakin looked to soon be knighted. Obi-Wan had only mentioned this briefly with not a lot of details and I swore not to mention it to Anakin. From that brief conversation, I did pick up Anakin, though not sure how with the war, would still have to go through the trials. As exciting as that was to see how far and how much Anakin had been growing lately and to see his all his hard work rewarded, it also made my stomach drop. Sometimes the only comfort I could take with the two in battle was they were always there to cover each other's backs. Once Anakin was knighted and out on his own, I shuddered to think of everything that could happen. Oh how I longed for this war to end soon, but no one thought it would.

* * *

****Obi-Wan's Point of view****

Having gotten our assignment, after contacting Anakin, I hurriedly threw a few things together with Meagan standing by in tears. I hated to leave her so abruptly with no time to say anything expect a short goodbye and it was already eating at me that I wasn't going to see Sasha at all. But Ventress had been detained by Stegera authority when her ship had crashed, most likely due to technical difficulties. We had to leave immediately. They could only hold her for a couple days unless we came for her. This was our best shot at taking her out so soon in this war. Time was of the most importance.

Meagan didn't say a word, well knowing I had to go and any protest would only make things more difficult. Though I could tell she was struggling to keep herself together. "Please be careful."

"I will." I set the bag on the bed and then reached over to pull her close. I could only stay for another moment or two but I needed to hold her, at least for a moment, to remind myself why I was doing this. "I'll be home soon. I love you."

"Oh Obi-Wan." I could feel her face was wet with tears. "I love you too."

With that no more words were spoken. After a long kiss, I pulled away, wiped her tears, grabbed my bag and left.

Anakin and I were standing on the bridge of the Sassy orbiting around Stegera when the call in. Ventress had escaped. They had grounded all transports, but we felt that wouldn't last too long.

"Cody, take a company down, just in case we need back up." I told him. "Rex stay here and keep alert, she may find a way to escape."

"Yes sir." With that Anakin and I left.

Since she had just escaped, Anakin and I were able to pick up her trail. We chased her down main street, her making it rather difficult with people running everywhere and she was creating much havoc. She certainly did have a lot of power, but we also wanted to catch her.

"Well, we meet again, Kenobi." She taunted me, holding a lightsaber in each hand. "How's the wife? I would have liked to get to know her better."

"I'm sure Ventress." I couldn't help but notice her arm, though healed, where Meagan had left her mark. "She sends her regards."

"How lovely." Ventress pretended to gush as she launched her attack.

The three of us fought, up and down a side street, across the building tops and so forth, her showing a great aptitude at controlling the dark side of the force. By watching her moves I could see where Dooku had trained her but yet the dark side hadn't completely taken over her either.

"Give it up Ventress." I told her at one point. "You have no way off planet, come with us and turn yourself in. Come back to us."

"Oh, the Great Negotiator, is trying to turn me good." She taunted, eyeing the empty street below us. "Isn't that sweet?" With that she jumped down, swinging off a light pole and landing lightly on the street before looking back up to us. "Wonder how this will go over. A mere girl managed to beat two Jedi."

Anakin and I gave her chase, once again up and down the streets. By this time, the townspeople had cleared the scene, locking themselves up into the shops or homes. I was grateful they were safe. We ended up chasing her to the outskirts of town where there was an abandoned plant. Ventress wove us through and around everything, wondering if there was some sort of reason and did she have something in mind?

The battle continued as we parried around and through the equipment of what I thought was some sort of chemical plant. A plant, I could clearly sense hasn't been cleaned of its powerful chemicals. Chemicals I supposed could endanger or seriously injure thousands. Venterss kept us quite busy, paying more attention to the canisters she was throwing around than to her, which gave her the definite advantage. To be honest, I wasn't sure how Anakin and I would get out of this one.

"Come now, Kenobi, your wife could almost do better than that." She taunted me, but taking a deep breath, I stilled the instance upset.

"Oh I'm sure she could." I parried back. "She has a lot of talent and a heart, something I'm sure you have somewhere."

Ventress just rolled her eyes as she parried back against Anakin's blade. "Oh please, this is really disgusting." With that she pulled down another canister, sending it straight towards me. Already balancing on a thinner ledge, the thing slammed into me, knocking me down to the ground. I tried to twist my body to get on top of it, to jump back up, but though it felt empty, it was too large. Moments before I hit the floor, I had at least managed to push it slightly away, enough where I rolled my body to avoid serious injury. A warning from the Force came too late as another flying container hit my head, causing everything to go black.

* * *

****Anakin's Point of View****

"Master." I saw the second canister hit his head, knocking him out as blood began to spread around his head.

Ventress laughed. "One down, one to go. You'll be much easier to kill."

I took a deep breath, somehow stilling the instant anger, anger that would get me into trouble and wouldn't help defeat her. After all, I could clearly sense my Master's strong presence, which reassured me he wasn't hurt that badly, just temporarily knocked out. Head wounds I guess just tended to bleed a lot, but he could be in serious trouble if we didn't get out of here shortly or if this sith did something with these chemicals.

"Are you so sure about that?" I eyed Ventress as we continued to circle around each other. I was hoping she would make a mistake so I could disarm her, but she had fought nearly perfectly, barely leaving any room open to gain much ground. I glanced around at the chemicals, wondering what her plan was, what this stuff might do to us or to the innocent back in town or even to the entire planet.

"Come on boy, you can do better than that." She continued to taunt me, but I didn't let her effect me.

I watched Ventress carefully, trying to gauge her next move. "Now the little boy is all alone, without his Master." She held both her lightsabers toward me. "What are you going to do now?"

"I hope you think it's a rhetorical question." I sassed back to her, parrying quickly to avoid both of her swinging blades. "I really don't want to tell you my plans." The truth was I had no plan, but if I could just work my way out of the building, then things might get a little easier.

Though it didn't work out the way I had envisioned. Ventress, still in the building, suddenly Force threw a container, close to where Master Obi-Wan lay. I advanced on her quickly hoping she would be distracted, but she still managed to toss one of her lightsabers toward the rapidly spilling chemicals that could ignite everything on flame.

I tried to call her flying blade back but between concentrating on where her other blade was swinging and her pull on it, it wasn't quite enough to stop the fires from starting. I was only slightly pleased when the flames caught some distance to where Obi-Wan was. Acting quickly, seeing Ventress eyeing her exit through the open windows, I gave her a Force shove away from it, but it wasn't enough as I began to advance on her. She still managed to make it to the window, once again managing to escape into nearly thin air.

"So long Skywalker." She called as she flew towards her freedom.

I barely even heard her parting words as the Force surged through me, and instinctively I jumped towards the ceiling, pulling down the plant's water piping system. Reaching deeper in the Force, the water flowed right toward the flames. Easily dropping the floor, I raced over to where my master lay.

I patted his face, gently applying the Force to our bond, noticing his wound was still bleeding but not as much. "Master, I think it's time for you to wake up."

He did, a bit groggily, but didn't seem to worse for wear as I pressed some material to his wound. Once that was settled, and seeing the flames were finally doused, I radioed into Cody and Rex, telling them in which direction she was headed as there was no way I could reach her now and for one of them to contact the planet's security to have someone that knew something about this plant to come and clean this up without making more of a mess. Despite his protests, I told Cody to send Obi-Wan to a transport so his wound could get taken care of.

"Anakin, I'm alright." He protested as some of our men came for him but I could feel his trust in me and could sense he was quite proud of the way I was handling things.

"I have to admit, I'm doing this for myself." I couldn't help but smirk a bit. "I promised Meagan I would look after you, please don't make her come after me."

A bit of a smile crossed his face. "Alright, I'm going. Come and find me when you are done. I'm sure Ventress is long gone and we will be heading back home."

I nodded. "I'll just wrap things up and be along in a few." I watched the transport leave toward the Sassy. Relief washed over me that he was safe.

"Commander." Cody interrupted me. "We just received the report that Ventress stole a transport and left the area." I certainly wasn't surprised to hear that and he went on, saying there was some minor structural and property damage to the area, but no civilian casualties.

Once everything was cleared up, the team and I headed back to the Sassy.

I soon found Master Obi-Wan, sitting on a med table, having his head bandaged by a droid. He didn't look too happy.

"Is he alright?" I asked the droid and earned a scowl from my Master.

"He lost some blood but not enough to be too damaging and there was no concussion. I recommend several days of rest and drinking fluids so the body can replenish the loss." The droid explained as he finished his work. "I will also give him some pain medication."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and I could sense he was in some pain. It was quite a blow he took. "Am I free to leave?"

"Yes." The droid stood back. "Come back tomorrow so I can check the bandage sir."

"He'll be here." I assured the droid as we left the med center. As we walked through the ship, I updated him to everything that had happened. "I just wish Ventress hadn't escaped."

"You did well." He told me and felt he was being completely honest. "You kept your head, saved me as well as everyone in the town. We had no idea whether that chemical could do a lot of damage and luckily it wasn't one that did. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Master." I paused at the doorway to his quarters. "Do you need anything?"

"I need to contact the Council and inform them of what happened." He entered his code and we stepped inside his room.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I asked, not wanting to overstep my bounds, but wanting to show responsibility as well. "I think I can inform the Council especially since, no offense, I was the one that saw Ventress escape and stopped a major explosion."

He thought about that for a moment or two before sitting down on this bed. "Alright, you can. Besides, maybe you're right and I do need to rest. My head is still pounding."

I placed the small bottle of pain killers the droid had given me on the small table. "You should take one of those."

He nodded. "Thank you Anakin, for everything."

"You're welcome." I turned to go. "Do you want me to come back later?"

He shook his head. "I trust you to follow the Council's orders." He paused as he tugged off his boots. "Though stop by in several hours and make sure I'm still breathing."

I couldn't help but laugh at his sarcasm. If he was making jokes, he certainly was okay. "Alright." With that I left his room to let him get his much needed rest.

I reported to the Council and as we expected, we were ordered back home. I could sense they were disappointed we were unable to contain Ventress and that she was growing in her darkness. Though I could somewhat tell they were pleased or maybe impressed with how no one had gotten hurt and that I had taken over and acted responsible after my Master had gotten hurt.

"Very good young Skywalker." Windu said as the conference was winding down. "Come back to the Temple and we can get Ventress some other time."

"Yes Master." I bowed slightly as the transmission ended. After informing and commanded Cody and Rex to take us back home, I retreated into the radio room, a small office for Master Obi-Wan's use off the bridge. He told me he didn't mind me using it and since I was the only Jedi not injured I thought to stay close in case something happened. But I still relaxed on the small couch, meditating about the day.

* * *

And for the part I'm sure you guys are waiting for: The quote from one of our favorite movies, Arsenic and Old Lace with Cary Grant. It's a bit longer, but it is too funny to cut. (Cary Grant is Mortimer Brewster and he is talking with his two aunts). Enjoy!

Mortimer Brewster: Look, Aunt Martha, men don't just get into window seats and die!  
Abby Brewster: We know, dear. He died first.  
Mortimer Brewster: Wait a minute! Stop all this. Now, look, darling, how did he die?  
Abby Brewster: Oh, Mortimer, don't be so inquisitive. The gentleman died because he drank some wine with poison in it.  
Mortimer Brewster: How did the poison get in the wine?  
Martha Brewster: Well, we put it in wine, because it's less noticeable. When it's in tea, it has a distinct odor.  
Mortimer Brewster: You mean, you... You put it in the wine!  
Abby Brewster: Yes. And I put Mr. Hoskins in the window seat, because Reverend Harper was coming.  
Mortimer Brewster: Now, look at me, darling. You mean, you mean you knew what you'd done and you didn't want the Reverend Harper to see the body?  
Abby Brewster: Well, not at tea. That wouldn't have been very nice.  
Mortimer Brewster: Oh, it's first-degree.  
Abby Brewster: Now, Mortimer, you know all about it and just forget about it. I do think that Aunt Martha and I have the right to our own little secrets.

* * *

Fantasyfreak133: Yes, it has been a while since we last updated and we're sorry about that, but thanks for keeping up and watching for our story anyway! We are glad you are enjoying it. We hope you liked this chapter.

Darkangel133: The Princess Bride has always been one of our favorite movies and we've have managed to sneak in several quotes from it! Hope you enjoy this chapter and what's coming up soon!

Optigirl101: We are glad that you love our story. That's always nice to hear. As for Anakin and Padme… there will be a wedding in the future, the Wedding of the Century. So, there may be more of them in a chapter or two.

Anaika Skywalker: Thank you! We are so glad you have enjoyed reading our story. Meagan has been a great character to get to know and she does compliment Obi-Wan quite nicely in a lot of ways. She will certainly be keeping him on his toes. We have also thought he would be a good dad, so it's been nice to see him with a wife and child, unlike him sacrificing those things in Star Wars canon.

Chaos: Yes, adversity is quite familiar to them and they usually will come through it. As for Ventress, she once again slipped away but she will be making future appearances. It is interesting how in the comics, Clone War movie/tv show and such, Ventress does seem to have knack for avoiding capture, especially with Anakin and Obi-Wan. As for her turning to the light, though our characters do try, we have other plans for her that go down a different path and it would be quite interesting if Ventress did capture Meagan. Yes, not picking up Sasha wasn't quite natural, now that you mentioned it, but he also knew he would never get Meagan to rest when Sasha was around! He was really saving his own sanity! LOL! Thanks again!

Sharnorasian Empire: I'm sorry you couldn't find it, but after you asked, I also tried to find it and didn't have any luck either. It would be nice to read it again. Hopefully maybe it will turn up someday again. We do hope you have enjoyed this chapter.

PTFZ: I hope you really didn't have one during that part! We were originally planning on having a normal pregnancy and such, but then thought that might be a bit boring and wouldn't ignite our readers' interest, so we spiced it up! Of course, we knew they would make it through. We hope you enjoyed reading our story and will continue to do so!

Thunderfearie13: Yes, the sex slave bit wasn't the best persona for Meagan to be, but it did keep her safe. Though it did take Meagan a while to recover from the entire ordeal, learning that being married to a Jedi does involve a lot of sacrifices. Anyway, we hope you are enjoying the story anyway!


	81. Chapter Eighty One

**From Earth to Star Wars: Part Two**

**Disclaimer: All characters except for Meagan, Sasha and a few minor other characters, belong to George Lucas and now Disney and we are not receiving any profit off this work of fiction. **

**AN: **Here is another exciting update with Anakin being knighted and things with the war continuing on. As for the trials and knighting we did a little research but mostly we made it up to make it fit the story. Also, the end of this chapter is a bit of a transition to help bring us to the next major sequence in our story, which is one we've borrowed from the Clone Wars. (but you'll have to wait to find out which one it is!) Thank you again for being such good readers and we've loved hearing your wonderful responses over the years. We hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Eighty One,**

****Obi-Wan's point of view****

After a day or so, with using a slight healing trance, I was feeling much better and headed up to the bridge so Anakin could get some rest. I sat in my small office and thought about what happened as I wrote my report. I could sense the men were quite discouraged with Ventress' escape. Stegera had her and then we lost her. The battle went well overall, but Ventress seemed to have quite an ability to turn things to her advantage and then vanish into thin air. On the other hand, Anakin had performed well, not to mention saving my life and kept himself quite intact. I couldn't have been prouder of him and knew he was ready to be a Jedi Knight. The Council might not completely agree with me, but there was little more he could learn from me. I figured we would start discussing Anakin's knighting in more detail once we were home.

At one point, I put a call into Meagan. I wasn't sure if the Masters would have told her, if anything, but wanted to touch base with her anyway. I did mention Ventress' escape, leaving out the extra drama, not wanting to scare her, though she seemed to already know them.

"Obi-Wan, you don't have to sugar coat it." She sighed over our connection, but looked relieved that I was in one piece. "Pierce wrote all about it."

"You've been keeping track of him?" I was momentarily distracted, hoping she hadn't actually talked to him. "So you have seen him?"  
She shook her head. "No. Since I apparently have been a topic of interest to him, I've been following his articles by reading them on the holonet or wherever I can find them."

I released the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "Well, then, what do I want to know?"

"I haven't been mentioned but you and Anakin were certainly his latest topic with Ventress escaping." She quickly summed up the articles, saying we attacked a woman, nearly killing innocent children in battle and the dangers of that old chemical plant. Nothing new from Pierce, but during the war, the Order really needed the press to help sustain the public's view of Jedi as being the good guys. Pierce certainly wasn't going to be able to help in that score. "But she did get away?"

I nodded. "Yes and neither of us is too hurt, thanks to Anakin." I didn't go into details, not wanting to scare her, but thought she would want to know. "He handled himself better than I expected him to. He's more than ready to be on his own."

She smiled. "I thought this would happen soon. I'm proud of him, but are you ready to let him go?"

"Not quite, but he's ready." I finally completely admitted it to myself. "There is little more he can learn from me."

"You've come a long way." Meagan laughed a little. "I'm quite proud of you."

I gave her a bit of a grin. "How's Sasha?"

"She's fine." At the look I sent her she changed her tone slightly. "She was understandably upset when she found you left without saying goodbye. I think she understood, but didn't like it. During the day when she's busy with her clan, it's okay, but I know at night she often can't sleep and joins me."

The thought that the war was already affecting my daughter so much twisted something inside, but there was little I could do. "Is she there now?"

Meagan shook her head. "I'm actually at my office and about to go get her. When will you two be home?"

"Not for several days." I explained. "We have a few stops to make with dropping off supplies and exchanging troops and such."

"Be safe, please."

"I will." I told her. "I love you and will see you soon."

"I love you too." With that we closed the contact and I headed back to the bridge. The sooner we got back to the Temple, the better.

* * *

Anakin followed me toward the Council room a couple days after we got back and after I got a clean bill of health from the Healers. "We just got back. Are we leaving again?"

"Not today or tomorrow." I told him, but with a war, several days down the road could be a completely different story, though Anakin still needed to pass his final tests. "The Council just wants to discuss the battle of Stegera."

Anakin, now walking by my side, raised an eyebrow, but refrained from speaking what I knew must be on his mind.

"Don't worry, I do not think it will take all that long since we've already rehashed the battle. I think it's just a few details to wrap up."

"Yes Master." Anakin said, though I sensed he would prefer to be elsewhere and I couldn't help but hold back the smile.

We entered the Council room, finding all the other members there. After I took my seat, they asked Anakin several questions about the battle and such before we all glanced at each other.

After long moments, Anakin waited patiently. Master Windu finally spoke. "Well, after some discussing, meditating and Master Kenobi's reports, we have decided that, pending your final test results, you will be bestowed the title of Jedi knight."

Anakin looked absolutely flabbergasted and it took him a moment to speak. "Thank you Masters."

I was quite pleased with his reaction but knew once he was out of the room he wouldn't stop grinning for days.

"You will be taking your final tests at the end of the week. I trust you will finish preparing by then."

"Yes Master."

"Master Kenobi will inform you of the details later. You may go." Windu smiled slightly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you Masters." With a slight bow and smile towards me, Anakin left the room and the rest of us turned back to a more serious matter of the war.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the week, while I would be working on troop movements and where the CIS troops might be going next, Anakin spent a lot of time studying and preparing for his final tests. His knighthood, at least to me was a time of bitter sweetness, at least a little bit. I admired, respected and praised his hard work but on the other side I couldn't help but remember the young boy who had pestered me about lightsaber forms and teased me relentlessly about liking a strong red headed woman. But all children, Jedi or not, grow up and move away from home, to make their own way in the galaxy. It was time for me to let go. Well, at least somewhat as he was too close to Sasha not to at least come over for dinner several times a week to play with her.

* * *

"Are you ready?" I asked Anakin one morning.

"As ready as I will ever be." He stated rather calmly. I could sense he was a bit excited and anxious, but he was keeping it under control and in perspective.

"Good." I said as we walked through the Temple corridors until we arrived in an empty classroom. "You have three hours to finish the written part of the trials. After lunch you will complete the more practical application tests."

He nodded, sat down and started to work.

That afternoon, Anakin was in one of the training rooms while several of us were watching from behind the one way glass window. He was standing against the wall, watching as the boxes and other things shot up and down around him, including fiery lasers. The goal was to jump on them at the right moment and follow them correctly to land on the platform at the top. The program was designed to see how patient the Jedi was and Anakin was doing very well, not panicking, moving when he needed, waiting for the right time. I couldn't help but be proud of him when he passed it with flying colors.

The other tests not only tested his patience, skill, knowledge, ability to think quickly but also his Jedi spirit and ability to make the right decisions even if they were hard ones.

"Doing well, he is." Master Yoda commented toward the end. "Trained him well you did." The other masters looked at each other before he spoke again. "Passed he has."

The lights came up in the room as Anakin stood waiting patiently for us.

"Congratulations young Skywalker." Windu said as we came around the corner. "You passed all your tests very well. "

Anakin smiled being gracious, but I could sense below that he was definitely excited. "Thank you Masters."

"Well, I believe we have a ceremony to attend to."

With that we went back to the Council chambers for the actual knighting. On the way, I commed Meagan and told her to bring Sasha to join us. They arrived just as we were getting there. Meagan and Sasha stood back out of the way as the Masters, half of them only being there with the war, forming a circle around Anakin.

"Knell young padawan." Master Yoda spoke as we drew out our sabers and ignited them. Once Anakin did so, he spoke again, the words the Masters had spoken to the padawans in the knighting ceremony for hundreds of generations. _"_We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed."

Master Yoda took a few steps back, then turned to me. "Do the honors you can."

"Thank you Master." With that I stepped forward, exchanging a slight smile with Meagan, who had tears in her eyes. Sasha watched in quiet awe. I brought my lightsaber down on one of his shoulders then the other. "Anakin, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Knight of the Republic." With that I brought my saber back up, slicing the braid off with one swoop. "Rise Anakin and join us."

Anakin bowed respectfully to us. "Thank you Masters. I will strive to uphold the honor of the Jedi and the values of the Republic."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You will do the Order proud."

The Masters disengaged their sabers before leaving the room and we soon followed them. Once the others had left the immediate area, Meagan, who was just as proud as I was, threw her arms around him. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Meagan." I heard him say, obviously feeling a bit emotional himself.

Once the emotions had settled a little down, Meagan suggested we should go out and celebrate. I wasn't quite sure about the idea with all the reporters around right now, but it was a good time to celebrate and it had been a while since both Meagan and Sasha had been out of the Temple.

"Can we go to Dexter's?" Sasha asked, jumping between all of us.

Anakin leaned down and swopped Sasha up, swinging her around, making her laugh. "Of course we can."

So, we headed off to Dexter's, luckily we weren't "caught" by reporters and followed there. Despite keeping alert for anything suspicious, we had a great time being together and having fun. Something we could all look back on darker days. We stayed out a bit later than we should have as Sasha was nearly asleep by the time we left. I carried her as we made our way home, her head lying sleepily on my shoulder.

"Master?" Anakin asked me as we were nearly back.

"Yes?" I turned slightly to him, shifting Sasha, but only could make out a bit of his face in the growing dark.

"I don't know quite how to say this…." He paused as he gazed at me, then to Meagan who was walking next to me. "but thank you for everything. I know that doesn't cover even a little bit."

"Your welcome Anakin." I stopped and smiled at Anakin. "It was my pleasure. Meagan and I couldn't be more proud of you than we are now."

"Are you sure about that?" Anakin teased. "After all the trouble I caused?"

"Did you hear that honey?" I couldn't help but smirk. "He finally admits it."

We all laughed as we entered the Jedi Temple.

* * *

**Anakin's Point of view**

After being knighted, I had wanted to go see Padme to share my news with her, but she had been tied up with Senate business that kept her going for nearly all hours. Then when she had some time, I had been sent to scout out where Ventress was hiding, my first solo mission as a Knight. So, I wasn't able to see Padme for nearly two weeks. However, once I returned and reported to the Council, I was completely free. I flew directly over to her penthouse on Republica 500, parking the speeder outside her rotunda, taking a chance she would be home and have at least a little time for us.

"Good evening Master Skywalker." I was greeted by her security. "The Senator is in her study. I'm sure she will be pleased to see you."

"Thank you." After visiting her plenty of times, I knew the way and headed that direction.

As I knocked on the wall next to the open door, Padme didn't even bother to look up. "I know, dinner is ready, Dorme, I'll be done in just a few more minutes."

"Well, actually I thought we could go out for a night out on the town."

Padme put down her datapad and looked up. "Anakin." She jumped up and within a few steps we were in each other's arms.

"I've missed you." She leaned up kissing my cheek. "How long have you been here?"

"I was on a mission the last two weeks and before that I was busy with my trials."

Padme's deep brown eyes searched mine as I pulled slightly away to place my Padawan braid into her hand. "Oh, Anakin I'm so proud of you."

With that no more words were spoken for several long moments. Once I pulled my lips from hers, I was pleased to see her face was flushed from pleasure. "Shall we my dear?"

"Give me a few minutes to freshen up." Once I agreed, she headed off and I waited in her living area and soon we were headed out.

We hit a high end restaurant/club that she said was nice and safe, that she had been to before. We enjoyed sharing a meal together and being able to catch up on our lives. Since there was music, we even danced a little, certainly enjoying being in each other's arms. Sometime during the evening as we decided to sit out a few dances, sitting down at our table, I thought it would be a good time to talk. So, leaning across the table, I covered her hands with mine. "You know what this means? Me being knighted?"

"Are you saying that we would be free to be together?" She asked me after several minutes in which I didn't breathe.

"Well, I'll still be leaving a lot with the war, but yes, we can." I squeezed the hand I was holding. "That is if you are still interested? I'm sure I can find a fan girl somewhere."

"Well, she's just going to have to get in line." Padme leaned over to kiss me. "You are all mine."

So for the rest of our evening, we had a great time, both of us losing our responsibilities for a time, feeling secure in our growing love for each other and in our future together.

* * *

**Meagan's Point of View**

Time passed as it always did, Anakin, from what I could tell, was doing very well as a Knight on his own. I didn't see him too much as when he wasn't tied up with his duties, he was courting Padme. Though, I really liked seeing him doing so well, so happy, so stable, despite current events. I was so happy that he and Padme were finding what Obi-Wan and I had found, that made fighting a war a little more bearable, that she gave him a stronger reason to fight and to come back home. I could only hope we would all survive.

Because, all the while, the war kept growing around us, spreading to nearly every corner of the galaxy, more and more battles breaking out, spreading the Jedi thin. Of course with the Jedi fighting a war, pirates, thieves, bounty hunters and other scalawags began to have a free reign over a growing lawlessness. Their names were splashed across the holonet just as much as the Jedi had been. Their deeds giving innocent beings almost more trouble than the two armies fighting across the galaxy did. The two that seemed to be getting more attention was a pirate gang led by the scrupulous greedy pirate named Hondo Ohnaka and Cade Bane, a skilled bounty hunter where there was no hard job as long as the price was right. I really hoped I would never meet either of them, wishing my husband could avoid them as well. However during a war, he or any other Jedi may be forced to deal with either of them. Then, once the war was over, I couldn't even begin to imagine how to reign in a galaxy of the unlawful that will still be wreaking havoc.

Of course, with the war, Obi-Wan and I always seemed to be going in two different directions. He would be attacking a Separatist hold or defending a Republic stronghold while I would be half way across the galaxy distributing supplies to a planet that had been partially destroyed or raising support and awareness of the relief efforts. Every time I would come home for a few days or a few weeks, he had left the day before and I would head back out a day before he came home. No matter how much we tried, we never could even seem to catch each other over a comlink, only able to leave messages. I sometimes even left handwritten messages somewhere in our quarters, telling him where I was going, that I loved him and hoped to see him soon.

I hated it, not being able to see or even talk to my husband. I would replay his messages, even if it was just a simple, hi honey, I'm leaving in the morning, hope to see you soon, just to hear his voice. I hated the fact that just six months into the war, it was already disrupting my family, my life so much. But we were at war, there was little I could do about it and I desperately prayed our relationship was strong enough to withstand the trials and separation of a war. I missed him so much it became a constant deep ache and knowing he was in harm's way, caused many sleepless nights.

The months passed by and finally, when we hadn't seen each other in over three months, I was helping evacuate a devastated area while Obi-Wan and his troops first routed out the Separatist from the planet, then the sector. The only reason why I knew he was there was that the clones stationed with me as guards, were pulled to help with the battle. So, I stayed well back from the front lines, helping the women and children resettle while the men, who had been trying to route out the droids for the past several months had joined my husband.

There was dancing in the streets when we heard the enemy had been seen fleeing. Then the next day, ships started arriving. The men had returned. I watched as the children ran through the crowds finding their fathers, their mothers hurrying behind them. It brought tears to my eyes to see the town square filled with embracing families and people cheering, eerily reminding me of another scene, but I couldn't quite place it. I was about to turn around, to head back to my room, knowing Obi-Wan would send for me when he was ready to leave, when a lone hooded man, walking through the crowd, caught my attention. My breath caught in my throat as I heard his call.

_"Meagan." _

_"Obi-Wan."_ Watching my husband, I followed his casual walk and we met in the middle of the crowd, where no one would notice one more couple embracing. Smiling widely as Obi-Wan lifted me off my feet, holding me close, my hair hanging around his shoulders, my arms on his shoulders. I placed my forehead on his head as I took a deep breath, finally feeling my husband so close. Long moments passed before he slowly lowered me, my feet still dangling off the ground, but low enough where his lips meet mine and everything else disappeared.

Obi-Wan and I stayed on the planet with the celebrations that lasted through the rest of the afternoon and well into the night. He had told his troops to stay on the Sassy in orbit and that we would join them the next day, leaving to go back to the Temple .

"Where are you staying?" Obi-Wan asked me quietly as we walked through the square that was hosting the rather large party.

"A little apartment of sorts a few streets away." I told him, smiling as an upbeat song, turned into a soft slow romantic tune. "How about a dance husband?"

He didn't protest too much as I tugged his arms around me. Despite people moving and talking around us, others dancing next us, we moved to our own rhythm, gazing deeply into each other's eyes, as if we were the only two people in the world in that moment of time. I breathed in his deep masculine scent that was all him, feeling so relieved that I could see him again, hold him again, our love a soothing balm in a devastating war. At some point, we headed back to my room. The door had barely shut behind us when his lips descended onto mine. Within moments, the rest of the galaxy blacked out around us. I finally felt at peace in my husband's arms.

* * *

A blinking comlink roused me very late the next morning. I stretched my rather sore body, poking my head up from the covers to find it wasn't my communicator that was going off. I reached for my husband to find he was no longer in bed besides me. I sat up, pulling the sheet around my chest as I glanced around the room. The comlink was still rather annoyingly blinking but a new sound came to me, of running water. Sighing, I reached for my husband's comlink, but knowing, after a night of making love, what I must look like, activated it audio only.

"Kenobi here."

"Oh, Meagan." Master Windu's calm strong voice came over the device. "Where's Obi-Wan?"

He didn't sound happy at all. "He's um…..currently indisposed."

"Indisposed?"

"He's in the shower." I informed him. "I'll have him contact you once he is done."

"I am assuming you would be leaving shortly?" He asked me, getting right to the point.

"As soon as we finish getting ready. We should be leaving in only a few hours." I told him. "As far as I know, all of the troops and such are on the Sassy and ready to depart."

"Good." He paused for a moment before speaking again. "Before you leave, I would check out the holonet and tell your husband we will be having a discussion about it once you return." Before I could question him about what he was even talking about, he spoke again. "Windu out."

With that the connection terminated and I sat in bed, staring at the comlink, as if it could explain what the Jedi Master had been referring to. My curiosity quickly got the best of me and wrapping the sheet around me, I headed for the terminal. As it loaded, I vaguely heard the water in the shower shutting off and then heard my husband moving around the refresher, obviously getting ready for the day.

Sitting down in a chair, I pulled up the net, turning to a main page and immediately saw what Windu was referring to. "Oh no." There in a big picture was Obi-Wan and I embracing. Even with all those crowds of people yesterday, a reporter snuck around, recognizing us and took our pictures. The caption read, "The General and his Lady" making it look like a sordid love affair and not a marriage built on love and trust. I quickly scanned through other pages and saw us hugging, kissing and even one or two of us dancing. I sighed, it was all over the holonet with stories about our love being torn by war and would it stand a long civil war? Another article blazed with the title, "a love story, spread across the stars." Another one, "a Jedi Knight and His fiery angel," chronologically told our story with only a few truths to it. Though some of them, pulling from their archives and general public knowledge that our love had survived nearly a tragic shoot out that resulted in the birth of our daughter and then less than a year later survived the revenge of a pirate, had many correct facts.

I sighed again. First the war and now what I thought was the only thing I could count on, my husband's undying love, was all over the holonet, for the entire galaxy to see. "What are we going to do?"

"About what?" Obi-Wan asked, me not even hearing him come into the room, but as he glanced over the picture of us embracing quite intimately, spoke again. "Oh dear."

You could say that again. "Master Windu just commed, telling me about it and said he would discuss it with us when we get back."

He nodded, not seemingly to happy about this. "Well, there is little we can do now. We best get going then."  
"Let me take a quick shower." I told him, shutting down the terminal. "I'm pretty much all packed, so it won't take too long."

He nodded as I got up, clutching the sheet to me. As I walked toward the shower, I could hear him chuckling.

"And, my dear Knight, what are you laughing about?"

He stepped close to me, pushing back waves of red tangles, leaving a warm hand on my bare shoulder. "You. I have seen and touched every part of you and yet you still walk around clothed."

I felt my face flush, still amazed that after all this time, he could still make me blush. Laughing still, he leaned down to kiss me.

Once I had cleaned up and finished the little packing that I had to do. After saying a few goodbyes, Obi-Wan and I headed back to the Sassy and were soon speeding through hyperspace back to Corscant and the Jedi Temple.

* * *

Then for the quote from _Bringing up Baby_, staring Katharine Hepburn and Cary Grant. They don't make them like that anymore.

Susan(Hepburn): " There *is* a leopard on your roof and it's my leopard and I have to get it and to get it I have to sing. I can't give you anything but love baby."

* * *

Sharnorasian Empire: Ya, it has been quite a while, but we are glad that you enjoyed the chapter and you are still reading the story! Thanks again for reviewing.

Ahsokanerd: There was some times where we didn't think we would update again, but we really want to finish this story! We hope you enjoy this chapter. And yes, Snips will be coming into the story soon, maybe in about five or so chapters. Thanks again for reviewing.


End file.
